Adams Foster: One Off Collection
by UKEndeavour
Summary: This is a series of One Off looks into the lives of Stef and Lena Adams Foster. some moments are scenes rewritten, scenes we didn't get to see or totally new scenes. you can dive in anywhere all ONE OFF Chapters. Requests are more than welcome. (Disclaimer, I do not own the Fosters or Stef and Lena)
1. other stuff

Other Stuff.

_Hello all, this is a one off I was watching 01x05 and when they are in the bedroom, all Stef had to do was turn her head and she could have done the other stuff there and then. I don't write one offs very often but I was thinking of making a series of what if stories. Any requests you have, please drop me a review and I'll write it for you. I would also like to say now I'm dyslexic and my writing is a way of helping me. Please enjoy. Thank you_

"So Jenna told me that her and Kelly may be splitting up." Lena said looking at her girlfriend of ten years, she'd known Jenna and Kelly for almost 20 years and they had always been together. It had shocked her that they were now coming to an end.

"What… no way…what?" Stef replied, as she folded clothes looking shocked that friends she'd had since she'd meet Lena, where even thinking about splitting up. They had always come across as a close couple who have an amazing son. "You're kidding."

"I know." Lena said, looking at Stef in complete shock. "Jenna said they haven't had sex in over a year."

"Oh dear," Stef looked down as she spoke. Still folding the kids clothes. "That is a long time to let it go isn't it?" Lena watched her, since Jenna had said it too her, she'd been thinking about the last time they'd made love.

"How long has it been for us?" she asked looking like she couldn't remember herself. They'd been so busy lately.

"Uh…well…it was….it was last." She really couldn't think when they'd last made love.

"Yeh, if you have to think about it, it's been too long." Lena said, watching her woman folding more clothes. Stef let out a gasp.

"Sweetheart, what do you expect? We have jobs, five kids and no cleaning person. You can't expect things to be the way they used to be." She threw the last of the folded clothes into the basket.

"It shouldn't be this different." Lena said getting on her knees on Stef's side of the bed, Looking at her, wanting her. "Let's have a date night, you know like we used too. Cocktails and then dinner and then other stuff." She said looking into eyes. Stef looked down at her,

"Uh, do you really think we have time for all of that?"

"Okay, how about just the other stuff part." Lena said

"I can handle that. Let me check my phone" Stef said she gripped her phone and Lena rolled onto her stomach getting her phone from her bedside table. Stef got onto the bed next to her, lying across the bed. "Let's see"

"Oh no, tomorrow's not great."

"Why?" Stef said looking over at Lena's phone.

"Jude has his tutor and you've got to take Brandon for his dentist appointment."

"No, No, no I thought you were taking Brandon." Stef said shaking her head.

"I can't. I've got to talk to the tutor about Jude's midterms." Stef rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, how about this, how about you leave work early, I'll take a late lunch. The house will be empty and they'll be no kids to think about." Stef said turning her phone off. Lena looked at her,

"Yeh," Lena said moving closer.

"Yeh" Stef turned her head. Seeing the look on her woman's face. She smiled. She moved forward. She knew that look, their lips meeting. In a slow and passionate kiss. She pulled away both putting their phones onto Lena's bedside table. Stef then pulled her close. They kissed, rolling around on the bed, both of them laughing there was two thuds, Lena pulled back.

"What the…?" she asked. Stef laughed, they'd knocked the clothes off the bed, not that she cared, as Lena was now on top of her, Stef, leant back up kissing her again, her hands going up her PJs top, feeling the soft toned mocha skin.

"I want you," Stef managed between passionate kisses.

"Other stuff?" Lena laughed as they kissed and removed their PJs, She got up, Lena watched, as she got their favourite toy out of the locked box from the bottom of the closet. She strapped it on, before pulling Lena so her legs where dangling off the edge of Stef's side of the bed, Stef, lent herself forward and kissed her lips. Lena put her arms and legs around Stef, pulling her down. As they kissed. Stef reach down and pushed the toy into her wet woman, slowly moving her lips. She felt like Lena was completely wrapped around her as she slowly moved in and out. Kissing Lena's neck as she always enjoyed the little sounds that come from Lena when they are making love. Lena's hips moving with Stef, Stef moved her lips to Lena's ear.

"You are so sexy, those noises you make, they turn me on so much, you're so sexy. I love listening to you. I love you." She said, slowly. Lena smiled,

"Faster babe, I need to cum please." Lena moaned softly. Stef moved faster, holding her weight up, looking deep into Lena's eyes as they moved together. Lena dug her nails into Stef's back and moaned. Trying not to scream. Shaking. her body shaking hard, Stef moved her hips a couple more times, and Lena came a second time. wow only Stef could do this to her. Stef decided she was going to try again and started moving her hips again smiling. Within moments Lena pulled her down into a passionate kiss as she came again. This time her body was shaking too much. Stef came she couldn't help it, her own body shaking. The straps had been rubbing her and seeing Lena come so hard had made her come too. Stef decided to stop she pulled out and hugged Lena. Listening to her coming down. She was so relaxed.

"Making up for something?" Lena asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"Yeh, the lack of other stuff, we need to make time for it."

"Yeh we do." Lena grinned as they kissed. She was suddenly sleepy and Stef could see it.

"Come on sleepy head." Stef removed the toy before they got into the sheets, not caring that the clothes where on the floor, Stef spooned Lena. enjoying their nakedness under the sheets.

"I love you, and tomorrow, we are still on right?" Lena asked. Stef grinned.

"Yeh, other stuff can happen tomorrow. I love you so much Lena Adams." Slowly they closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	2. the fight

The fight.

_Hello all this one was requested by __carty74. I hope this is okay for you. This is the flight scene from 01x08. _

_Please keep sending requests. I love to write for you guys, and it's a great way to fill up my spare time. thank you so much for reading. _

Lena closed the front door and slowly walked back to the dinning room. Tonight and last night had been odd and uncomfortable for her and now marriage had been bought up and she was mad, and from the way Stef was scrapping the plates she was too.

"Well, that was awkward." Lena said slowly coming down the step back into their formal dinning room.

"No one asked her to leave." Stef said as she carried on scraping the plates. Trying to gather her feelings together.

"We didn't ask her to stay," Lena said a slight smile on her face, her ex had always been a bitch it was just now she was seeing the true extend of that. She couldn't believe how all night she had banged on about marriage. Stef had never wanted to get married.

"Ten years together, how is it I didn't know you wanted to be married." Stef said as she puts the plate down.

"Look it's like you said for all intense and purposes we are married." Lena lent on the back of the chair, holding on. She watched as Stef picked up a napkin to fold it.

"But you want a wedding and…and….and….and the whole thing Lena, its embarrassing that I didn't know that." Stef was mad and Lena could see that it was building. She didn't want that. She was hating her ex for being it up.

"I assumed you did." Lena said, looking at the woman she loved more than anything. She could see that Stef was hurting.

"So all this years, you've…you've been expecting me to propose to you is that it? where you expecting some flash mob or something?" Stef was getting mad as she was starting to get sarcastic which was her way of dealing with it. Stef was getting closer to Lena.

"Don't be an ass," Lena said.

"Don't tell me how to react Lena." Stef demand. "just _don't._"

"Well its how you are acting." Lena demanded. She was mad now. This was growing into a full row.

"How are you expecting me to react. I've just found out from you flipping ex that you want to be married. She's not seen you for over ten years and now this. fuck."

"Don't curse at me Stef." Lena yelled back "She acts like she knows me so well but it's you I love."

"Yet you didn't bother to tell me what you wanted to be married." Stef threw the napkins onto the table. She turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me Stef." Stef moved so she was facing her again.

"Why not?" Stef said. "You've kept this from me for ten years."

"You made it clear when we first started together. You made it so clear you didn't want to get married again."

"I know you keep saying that but you could have told me. god Lena. I thought being domestic partners was enough for you, for us. You didn't think 'oh maybe I should talk to Stef about this' no you thought you'd let your awful ex tell me." Stef slammed her hand onto to the table break a glass as her hand went into it. cutting the skin. "fucking shit." She cursed. Lena gripped a napkin at once.

"Stef." She wrapped the napkin around her hand.

"Sorry," Stef whispered as the pain hit. They went into the kitchen to clean it.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you I know."

"I shouldn't get so mad." Stef said slowly.

"You have a right to get angry." Lena cleaned the cut up. " you know I should have said something. She's always been like that."

"What did you see in her?" Stef said,

"Do you want the honest answer?" Lena said trying to make Stef laugh.

"What?"

"the sex was good." Lena said making Stef laugh. Before kissing Lena on the lips, slowly. "Our sex though…"

"Finish that sentence Adams." Stef laughed. As Lena put a band aid onto her hand

"Our sex Foster, is the best I've ever had because it always is better with the person you love more than anything else. You know that, a wedding doesn't change that. I don't need a piece of paper to prove that you're my forever." Lena said softly. Stef smiled before kissing Lena slowly, pulling Lena to her as they kissed. They knew then that they were being watched. They broke apart and looked at Mariana standing in the doorway

"Can I talk to you?" Mariana said and they knew at once that something was wrong.


	3. just a second

Just a second

_Hello all, this one is for __ carty74 and the guest who wrote in. this story is a mix of two scenes. From 01x10. Please enjoy_

_All ideas welcome, all requests welcome. Thank you for the comments. You guys totally rock, just like the show. Thank you so much. _

Stef threw her back onto the bed as her mother left the room. This wedding was starting to get to her. she didn't know why. It was hard for her. something was holding her back. she really didn't know why it was getting her down. She should have been overjoyed. Right now she was getting angry at everything. She couldn't cope with the feeling she had in her stomach. a nagging feeling. As she threw her arms over her eyes she heard the soft footfall of the woman she loves more than anything else. Why did she have these bad feelings about what should be the happiest day of her life. She took a deep breath.

"It's not just me, they are crazy, they are crazy making." Lena said sitting down onto the bed. Stef took a deep breath.

"No, it's not just you."

"Thank you."

"No thank you for not being crazy. All of this fuss over some stupid wedding." Stef almost yelled the word wedding. Lena looked down at her woman, hating that Stef kept saying this

"Is there are reason you, keep, keep referring to it as a stupid wedding." Stef uncovered her eyes and sat up looking at Lena who was now mad.

"No, no it's…" Stef didn't finish as Lena carried on

"because ever since you proposed to me, you've been making cracks about how dumb it is and how silly these traditions are. And, and you been dam right hostel to anything as ridicules as walking down the aisle, or wearing dress or even writing vows. Don't do me any favours, if you don't wanna get married, lets not, lets not get married." Stef sat open mouthed as their bathroom door slammed shut. She knew she'd over stepped the mark

"Ohh," she took a deep breath. Completely shocked. She couldn't understand why she was doing it. then she listened. It wasn't her voice it was her fathers. She took a deep breath and got up, as she left her room she saw Mariana stood there, looking shocked.

"Mom,"

"What Miss Thing?" Stef said slowly.

"You and Mama fighting. She just said you're not getting married."

"That is now what was just said Mariana. I'm going to fix this okay, I'm going to make sure that this get fixed."

"Maybe you should stop with the comments." Mariana said. As they walked into her room.

"I am stupid. Your mama is right."

"What is holding you back?" Stef looked at her 15 year old daughter and could see that she really did know more than she was letting on.

"A voice, a voice I need to silence, I'm going out, make sure you mama eats. I'll see you later." Stef got up and left. Knowing she had to sort things out with her father and un-invite him to the wedding, she knew she had to do this so she could feel right about this. she wanted to marry Lena and she knew she had to so this to make sure she could.

Stef slowly walked into the bedroom. Pushing her hands into her jeans as she looked at Lena, lay reading. She walked over to the bed, talking to her father had lifted a massive weight of her shoulders. Now she had to tell the woman she loved. Make sure that she can keep this woman forever. She reached the bed, kneeling down looking right at her wife-to-be. But Lena didn't want to look up from her book. Stef kept looking at her. when Lena finally looked up. tears started to fill Stef's eyes.

"Of course I wanna marry you," Lena put her book down and looked at her. "I'd be crazy not too," Lena suddenly threw her book across the room, as she pulled Stef into a hug. Pulling her onto the bed, rolling Stef onto her side of the bed, Lena laughing as they hugged, she suddenly looked up and kissed Stef's lips. They both started giggling as Lena pulled her top off. Outside the room, Mariana smiled at her mothers giggles before going down stairs. In the room. Stef was naked kissing Lena, and removing Lena's PJ bottoms. Stef rolled Lena over, making her lay on her back as she slow moved down her body, kissing every inch of it. spending a good ten minutes on her breasts alone before moving down. Licking her stomach Lena was moaning, as Stef kisses, Lena's clit. Stef grinned before licking her slowly. This really was her way of saying sorry, she lifted Lena's leg over her shoulder. Slowly licking, as her right hand found her partners breast she slowly rubbed her nipple. Enjoying that Lena was moaning and softly saying her name. as she slowly eat her out. She was going to take her time. she had a lot to make up for. Slowly licking and kissing. Then she felt it. Lena was holding onto her head making those sweet little noises, she was coming. She came hard, Stef licking it. she didn't want to stop there, so she slipped three fingers deep inside her, Lena moaned. Her hips moving quicker as Stef's mouth left her and she slowly moved, together. Stef's fingers keeping up with Lena's hips. Lena couldn't help the moans, she was getting louder. Stef moved up and slowly kissing Lena deeply to try and stop the moans. She didn't want the kids hearing it. as Lena came again. they kissed again, as Stef removed her fingers.

"I love you, I'm sorry." Stef whispered looking down at Lena. who was breathing hard. Lena opened her eyes.

"I love you too my love. Wow. I like you're sorrys"

"good, I can't wait to marry you. I love you so much. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't love you, or wasn't to marry you. You are perfect" Stef said, kissing her again.

"So are you." Lena said as she yawn.

"Nap time. then I want a reward."

"Oh you can have one." Lena laughed, as they curled up together. Both smiling softly.


	4. the morning after the night before

The morning after the night before.

_Hello all, this was a requested by a guest, hope you like it._

_Any requests please let me know. Enjoy thank you_

Lena slowly woke, her arm still around her wife, wow, wife. She couldn't want to say that out loud. She couldn't wait to tell people that she was married to this amazing blonde beside her. she propped herself up on her hand, looking at her perfect wife sleeping. She smiled to herself. Stef slowly opened her eyes moving her left hand rolling slightly to see Lena watching her. she smiled softly as she rolled back trying not to wake up. she was enjoying laying her completely naked. It was rare for them to get the alone time.

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster." Lena said sexily.

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster, no hyphen right through we agreed. yes" Stef said looking at Lena over her shoulder.

"No hyphen." Lena giggled softly before slowly rubbing her nose along Stef's shoulder. "but how much do I love that we all have the same last names." Stef looked over her shoulder again

"I love it, I love, I love it." Stef said before kissing her forehead. "Is that bacon?"

"You mom must be making breakfast." Lena said slowly as Stef too her hand and curled deeper into her.

"I love her, in this moment right now I love her." they both giggled softly. Lena put her head against Stef's shoulder

"Does that mean we have to join them."

"No, no it's our honeymoon. Do we have to? Please say no." Lena softly kissed Stef's bare shoulder. She pulled away taking in a deep breath.

"All you have to do,"

"Yeh?" Stef rolled looking over her shoulder.

"Is kiss me." Stef made a noise.

"Morning breath that is not going to happen." she rolled back, facing the window.

"I don't care." Lena said smiling then hiding behind Stef's shoulder. The hand she was resting on going above Stef's head. "Come here woman." Stef slowly smiled. Lena knew what that would do to her.

"Ahh I love it when you call me woman." Stef said rolling over, Lena's hand went into her hair. Stef rubbed her arm. Her hand also on Lena's face as they went in for the kiss. Stef felt Lena gripping her hair, as she pulled back for a moment and deepened. Stef's hand going onto Lena's face. Slowly kissing. Lena pulled her closer, her hand still lost in Stef's blond locks. Stef pulled back.

"Yeh, defendant morning breath." Stef laughed, Lena dissolve into giggles.

"Shower?" Lena said, rubbing her nose along Stef's.

"Yes." they both giggled, before slipping out of bed, into the bathroom, as Lena got the shower started she saw Stef putting toothpaste onto their brushing. She smiled, both of them naked in their bathroom. She walked up behind Stef, taking her breasts into hands and kissed her shoulders. Stef smiled, looking up into Lena's eyes in the mirror.

"If you brush your teeth, I'll fuck you in the shower," Stef said not caring she was cursing. Lena smiled, taking the brush they both brushed their teeth before getting into the shower. The hot water hitting their bodies. Kissing as they washed. Lena suddenly pushed Stef against the wall.

"Wow, I love it when you go all alpha woman on me." Stef laughed, the laugh turned to a moan as Lena pushed two fingers deep into her. Stef's head went back against the titled wall, the hot water hitting them both. Lena grinned.

"All alpha woman for you." Lena said she moved her fingers quickly. Watching Stef close her eyes, Lena moved and kissed her neck, looking the water hitting them both. Stef lifted her leg so Lena could go deeper.

"Ahh, baby, yes." Stef moaned, not caring if anyone heard. Lena laughed.

"Open your eyes baby." Lena said, softly. She had always loved watching Stef come, as soon as she opened her eyes it happened. Stef came hard. Holding onto Lena. her body shaking. looking deep into Lena's smiling eyes.

"Thank you for being my wife." Stef said slowly. Lena grinned.

"I'm so lucky, because I've got you and our kids and you married me. oh and you're great in bed." Lena started laughing. As they started to wash each other. Both just enjoying this private time. they got out of the shower, wrapped in two massive towels. They dried their hair. Before heading into the bedroom. Stef watched her wife.

"Hey wife, what shall I wear?" Stef said, Lena laughed.

"Oh sweetie that gives me an amazing feeling."

"Me calling you wife, well get used to it" Stef laughed as they kissed again.

"We can't" Lena said pulling away.

"I know, but I want to return the good loving I just got,"

"Later, smart mouth."

"okay." they slowly got dressed. with them both looking at each other. Enjoying this quite time before they knew they had to go and return all their wedding stuff.


	5. bedtime

Bedtime

_This was asked for on Tumblr spoilers from 01x13. So please don't read If you haven't seen. _

_All requests welcome please enjoy. Thanks for reading. _

Lena lay in bed, waiting for Stef to come out of the bathroom. It has been a long day. Stef's first day back at work, Jesus being punched, Mariana suspended, Jude thinking he was leaving and Brandon got a restraining order. All in one day. Se just wanted a hug, more than anything else right now.

"Oww fftt" Stef made the noises as she came out shaking her hair out, wearing her baggiest trousers. Lena smiled. Watching her wife. "other than that Mrs Lincon how was your day?" she said as she rubbed Lena's foot as she walked past to her side of the bed which was in the upright position.

"Oh it was fine. You know same old. How was your first day back?" Lena asked. watching as Stef got into her side of the bed, pulling her pillow up to her head.

"Same as it ever was." Stef said, getting comfy. "my new partner is a delight." Lena noticed the sarcasm at once. "I'm exhausted." Stef gripped the controller and lowered the bed.

"Me too, it's been a long day" as she moved her book she looked as Stef moved closer to her. taking the remotes and putting them onto Lena's beside table, she pulled Lena to her.

"What's the matter love?" she asked as she held Lena. Lena put her head onto Stef's chest the one place sometimes she felt completely safe.

"Today I've been a complete mess." Stef kissed her forehead three times. Rubbing her arms. Holding onto her wife.

"Why?"

"I…" She stopped. Stef looked at her.

"You can talk to me you know, ten years together and three weeks married we can do this." Stef jokily said.

"I'm scared Stef. You went back to work I tried to call you so many times. I just wanted to know you were alright. It killed me. I worried all day. You're my life. God. You're the love of my life. I have never felt so powerless then when I saw you in hospital. I just wanted to know you were okay" Stef suddenly felt guilty. Her mind going crazy. She had known that Lena had been scared. She just hadn't picked up how badly. Lena closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave my phone at the station again."

"Thank you." Lena kissed Stef's lips.

"It's been a long day."

"I never thought I'd be the panicked one."

"What do you mean?"

"I sat in my office wanting to hear your voice. Just to know you love me."

"You know I love you," Stef kissed her head again.

"yes I do. I love you too babe." Lena turned over pulling Stef with her over onto her side of the bed, Stef spooned into Lena, holding her, kissing her neck. Pulling her closer.

"Goodnight love." Stef whispered

"Goodnight babe." Lena said softly before both going to sleep while holding each other.


	6. party

Party

_This one is very short. Because it's just one scene I wanted to rewrite. So please enjoy. Thank you._

"We've got to be out the door in 15." Stef yelled up the stairs, today she was wearing a tight fitting green dress, she had bought for the party. Her blond hair curled around her face. Wearing heels, something she rarely did. The she saw Lena standing there, looking so sexy in her white suit. Her hair up, on her phone. checking her emails.

"Wow." Stef said she couldn't help it.

"Wow yourself." Lena said as she looked Stef up and down. She couldn't believe this woman. her muscular cop. Who looked amazing in her dress.

"Mmm, we should dress up for each other more often." Stef said. Said as she threw her bag onto the counter. She put her arms around Lena,

"I know." Lena put her phone down her hands going to Stef's ass as they kissed. Slowly Stef enjoying the kiss. She looked into Lena's eyes.

"You are so sexy." Stef said, slowly, knowing that Lena was down because of her mother. She went in for another kiss, this time. both of them wanting that little bit more. Stef's hand went to Lena's face as they kissed slowly. Open mouthed. Enjoying the fact that they had a few seconds alone. Then they hears heels on the hard wood stairs, they stopped kissing and looked at each other. Looking deep into each others eyes.

"You guys need another bathroom." Dana said coming into the room as Lena moved her hands from Stef's ass, making Stef laugh as she moved away to get the gift bags.

"You look lovely Dana."

"You really do mom." Lena said, Stef saw Lena tense knowing she didn't really like being around her mother. Stef grinned watching them together. Dana fussing and Lena wanting her to go. Stef winked at her as she left the room.


	7. all in one day

All in one day.

_Quick one off for you. Please keep the requests coming. I love writing them. Plus they aren't hurting my fingers to write._

_Thank you as always for taking the time to read. _

They could hear the music before they entered the room, looking at their daughter. They really couldn't believe this was happening. Lena switched off the music, as Stef crossed her arms over her chest. they meant business.

"He,He,He you scared me." Mariana said as she spun round, wearing the hat. Stef looked at her.

"Nice hat," Stef said her voice level.

"Is that the one you stole?" Lena said. Her voice dead pan. She hated the fact that one of her children had stolen from a store. Mariana pulled the hate of.

"I didn't steal it, I swear. It was Kelsey." She said at once. Stef looked at the ground. She was starting to get angry now. She gave off a slight laugh.

"If you knew it was stolen why didn't you return it." Lena said sitting on their daughter's bed.

"Erm, because Chase really liked it." she said, in a way that should make everything okay.

"Kelsey, Kelsey who you are not suppose to be hanging out with Kelsey?" Stef said unfolding her arms and resting her hand onto the bed.

"I know I just thought because it was for school stuff you know the play." Stef looked down before making eye contact with her daughter.

"Well, you can pack up all of the costumes young lady because you are done. No more extra curriculum activities." Stef's voice was still level.

"What? All because of a stupid hat?" Mariana was getting mad now. She didn't want to be with Chase

"No Mariana." Suddenly Stef's voice had gone stern she meant business. "because you are suspended,"

"Kelsey told about everything, including the pills." Lena said softly, being the calmer one of the two. She'd had a rough day and this was just the icing on the cake. Mariana looked shocked but knew that this would come back to bite her. they had nothing more to say to her so they left the room heading for their own bedroom. Stef started to undo her police uniform shirt.

"What a day?" Stef said as she wife sat herself on the end of the bed removing her shoes.

"Yeh, Jesus gets punched in the face, Jude is hording food, our daughter's a thief and Brandon's gone crazy." Lena said, ticking them off one by one her hand. Stef turned.

"Jude is hording food, what?" she knew about Jesus's black eye, she'd spoken to him after finding out how angry Lena had got. She'd joked with him and things were good again.

"Yeh, he…erm…thought because of Callie he would get sent away." Stef stopped completely midway though pulling her shirt off. She looked at Lena. completely gutted.

"You told him right, that we love him and that he is safe here."

"Yes. of course I did babe." Lena said getting up and kissing Stef, loving her concern. "he gets it. we've thrown the food out. I think he just gets scared."

"I can understand that." Stef said. Hugging her wife. "I want him to feel safe."

"He does, well I hope my pep talk walked."

"I'm sure it did baby I'm sure it did." Stef kissed Lena. "I'm going for a shower."

"How would a bath sound?" Lena asked. looking deep into Stef's eyes. She wanted to feel close to her.

"Sure why not?" Stef grinned, as she watched her wife disappear into the bathroom. Knowing that things weren't perfect but at least they had each other.


	8. Her birthday weekend

Her birthday weekend

_Hi all I got this request a lot. So here it is. Also to the guest who left me a message about some of the mistake you all may have noticed in my stories. Yes I proof read, however I'm dyslexic and some mistakes will always happen, I don't like to shout about it because I won't let it hold me back but it does mean that I will make some mistakes. Sorry for that._

_All requests are still welcome, no taking what if or any one offs. Thank you so much for reading _

I feel like a fool. It's the first time in months we have had alone time. I've managed to get my mom to have all three kids and we are going to Barstow for the weekend. It's my woman's birthday but the hotel has decided it's full when two women turned up. I'm gutted. We are sat in the car park. Lena takes my hand. She kisses it.

"It happens."

"How can they take my deposit and then say sorry we are full here is your money back. they may as well as said. We don't like gays, and we're not having gay women staying in our four star hotel. Shit" I know she hates me cursing but seriously. I can't be doing with it. "This is your birthday weekend. It's ruined."

"No it's not" I look over at Lena. she's been in my life for five years now. Five happy years. I just needed to show her I could do something special for her. but it's all gone wrong. "There is a store there and a burger place, and a cheap motel who won't care we are lesbians." She pointed out. I smile. She can make things perfect.

"I'll get the hotel and wine you get the burgers okay?" I said looking at her. she smiled. Her amazing, cute smile.

"Okay, do you want fries with that?" she joked. I grinned.

"Sure," I moved the car into the cheap ass motel place. I went to the counter. The young guy grinned at me before giving me a key. I then went over to the store getting a bottle of wine. I laugh at Lena standing with the take out bag. It was unlike her, she always eats so healthy. We go into the room, oh man is horrible. Lena put the food onto the beside table and looked around.

"Eww, roaches." Lena said, looking in the corner. She got onto the bed, at least the sheets were clean. She crossed her legs, I opened the wine. Washing the glasses I pour the wine and we eat the worst cheeseburgers I've ever had. We sit in silence. Eating. When we're done and the wine is almost gone I look at her.

"I'm sorry, this is total crap." I said. She kisses me.

"I'm alone with you. That's all that matters." I grin at her we kiss again, while we are kissing we manage to undress each. I love the feeling of her skin against mine. We are kissing and touching. She is totally amazing. she knows where to touch me. to make me feel good. I pulled away. looking at her.

"Happy birthday baby." I said. She grinned at me.

"Thank you." I slipped my hand between her legs. Slowly pushing two fingers deep into her. she moaned as her hand found my centre. Our bodies moving together. As we slowly made love. Together. Kissing, holding on to each other. I curl my fingers. Finding that spot. This is the slowest we've made love in ages. Our hips and fingers moving in time. I felt her pull away and we look into each other eyes as we somehow manage to come to together. It's an amazing feeling. It's rare for this to happen. she smiles before kissing the end of my nose

"Best birthday present ever. Lena said grinning. I laughed. Before kissing her again. loving the feeling of her in my arms.


	9. Lets make a baby

Let's make a baby.

_Hello all, just a short, this one again has been asked for a few times. So here is it. Stef getting Lena pregnant. _

_As always all requests welcome. _

Stef kissed Lena, as they slammed their bedroom. The kids all heard it but just thought there moms were fighting again, but they weren't they were kissing passionately. Lena gasped as Stef picked her up her hands on Lena's pert ass. Stef smiled before kissing Lena's neck.

"Baby, babe" Lena moaned as they made it to the bed, Stef dropped Lena onto it, watching her bonce slightly. She looked at her bedside table, everything they needed to make their baby was there. Lena smiled. "We're going to do this."

"we are Mrs Adams Foster. We are going to make love and then I'm going to get you pregnant." Stef grinned.

"Wow that's the sexist thing you have ever said to me babe." Lena grinned.

"Glad I'm this smooth." Lena grinned at her wife loving that Stef was so playful.

"You're the smoothest woman I've ever met." Lena laughed as she sat herself up and slowly undid Stef's flannel shirt. Her fingers slowly running down her toned stomach. running over the scar before kissing her stomach. Stef moaned, gently running her hands along Lena's shoulders. Lena looked up. past Stef's sexy bra.

"See something you like babe?" Stef asked.

"For 11 years I've loved what I see." She got up. removing her top and unzipping her pencil skirt. Stef watched her woman undress.

"I will never tire of seeing you like this" Stef said once her wife was naked and her legs open, waiting for Stef, Stef watched as she removed her jeans watching Lena lay there playing with herself. Lena was slowly rubbing her own clit. Her head back as Stef stripped herself. Stef crawled between her legs. Kissing Lena's breasts, she gently pushed Lena's hand away from her wet centre. Slowly moving her own hand to wear Lena's hand been. Slowly Stef pushed three fingers into her.

"Ahh, Stef. Baby…ahh…god…" Lena moaned as her lips moved with Stef's fingers. Stef smiled down at her, making love to her wife slowly. Tonight was important. Lena's moans filled the room. The amazing sounds filling the room. Lena gasping. Stef kissed Lena as she came hard. Stef moved right away filling the syringe Bending Lena's legs, she did what she had to do, before turning Lena so her legs were raised, putting a pillow under hips before throwing a sheet over her, she lay with her. rubbing Lena's stomach slowly.

"How long do I need to stay this way?" Lena asked.

"About half an hour. It's all good."

"well I can put up with this." she said as Stef kissed her again.

"Glad to be of service. Hope you enjoyed that?"

"You know I did." Lena grinned. Before closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of her wife's attention.


	10. after the talk

After the talk

_Stef and Lena after Stef's talk with Brandon for storming out in 01x03. Please enjoy this short. _

_Any requests please do let me know. _

Stef walked into the bedroom. She had told Brandon it was his choice if he wanted to live with his dad. She felt completely gutted. She sat on her side of the bed. talking a deep breath. She started to remove her shirt to get ready for bed. she felt Lena's hands on her shoulders, slowly rubbing.

"How did it go?" Lena asked, as Stef took a deep breath. Enjoying her partner's hands slowly working out the knots in her back

"He is okay that we are going to let him choice. Mike makes me so mad. he also said that he loves having two moms."

"Good because that's not about to change," Lena grinned. To moved her hands so Stef could take off her shirt, and bra before she started rubbing her shoulders again.

"You have magic hands you know that Love."

"I do, they make you moan." Stef smiled, looking over her shoulder and grinning when she realised that Lena was totally naked.

"Are you gonna make me moan now?" Stef asked,

"take you jeans and panties off and I'll see" Stef got up and did as she was asked. before paying the bed as Lena slowly rubbed her back, before kissing her spine. Slowly licking down Stef's spine.

"Mmm, God love." Stef moaned softly. Lena got up, opening the locked box in the closest as Stef lay on her stomach, her hands over her head. Lena pulled on Stef's favourite toy. She then went back to Stef. Slowly kissing her spine. She managed to get her onto all fours. Stef lay there as Lena slowly pushed the toy into her already wet woman. she put one hand onto the bed and one onto Stef's slowly swinging breasts. She kissed Stef's back. Stef reached back to slowly rub her own clit as Lena slowly moved in and out of her. Stef moaning and gasping.

"I love you so much" Lena whispered as she lent over and kissed Stef's shoulder.

"Feels so good, you kissing me babe, ahh," Stef's knees agave in and she feel flat onto the bed, with Lena still moving inside of her. Lena pulled out rolled Stef over. Before pushing back in. Stef wrapped her legs around her. Lena slowly moving in and out of Stef. Who pulled her down into a kiss. They kissed and slowly made love. Lena knowing that Stef just needed to feel wanted. Stef looked deep into her eyes as she came hard. Moaning. Trying not to scream. Lena hugged her woman who was shaking with the force of her orgasm. Stef kissed her.

"Thank you."

"Did you just thank for me for making love to you Stef?"

"Yeh I think I just did, wow not done that since we first go together." She laughed as Lena pulled the toy out.

"Come on we need to shower," Lena said smiling. Stef grinned.

"yeh okay, I love you so much." Stef said kissing Lena.

"I love you too baby, now shower" they ran into the bathroom. Grinning at each other.


	11. she said you're going to pay

"she said you're going to pay"

_This was requested by __Brienne18, I hope you enjoy this, it just comes to me this way. I duno if it's what you expected. However I hope you enjoy it. _

_To EvilRegalQueen97 I will do your request next but I have to go to work this evening. But it will be the next one promise_

_All Stef and Lena requests are accepted. Please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read my work. _

Stef got home pulling her car into the drive way, behind Lena's. she knew her partner was angry with her. Stef hadn't enjoyed the dinner with Lena's ex. She walked into the house and into the kitchen where Lena was slamming things around.

"I'm sorry." Stef said slowly, Lena looked at her. standing holding her police shirt.

"You both ganged up on me. you're supposed to be on my side. She's my ex Stef you're my domestic partner." Lena watched as Stef threw her shirt onto the counter. Stef walked towards her.

"I'm sorry you felt that way."

"Gretchen acts like she knows me Stef, but she doesn't okay. you do. Yet you still let her go on and on, and then you invited her to dinner tomorrow," Stef bowed her head as Lena yelled at her.

"I know I'm sorry, as I've said she bought us a very expensive meal. I felt like we had to pay her back."

"Why don't you just sleep with her?" Lena said, slamming her hand onto table. Stef looked at Lena completely shocked

"How can you say something like that?" Stef asked

"Well the way she was looking at you, you may as well have jumped into bed with her."

"Lena, I've never wanted to sleep with any other woman than you since I've meet you, why because you ex turns up would you suddenly say that I'd rather be with her."

"Gretchen has that affect on women."

"I know she cheated on you Lena but in ten years I've not and won't I love you too much babe." Stef walked forward taking Lena into her arms, Lena looked into Stef's eyes.

"I am so sorry." Lena whispered. "she gets to me. I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't." Stef smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. Lena tried to pull back but Stef pulled her into a another kiss, as they moved back into the kitchen nook. Lena fell back onto the cushions. She knew the kids where all sleeping she'd checked on them all. Stef fell on top of her. both of them kissing passionately. Stef falling between Lena's open legs. Lena's dress riding up, Stef moved kissing her neck, as her hand went up Lena's dress. Pushing her panties to one side. She pushed two fingers deep into her. Lena moved, looking into Stef's eyes.

"I love you," Stef whispered. as she made love to her woman, kissing her. Lena moved her own hands and as Stef made love to her she opened Stef's police issue trousers, slipping her own hand into Stef's pants and panties, slowly making love to each other. There in the kitchen nook, not caring just needing to feel each other.

"I love you too baby," Lena said slowly.

"together love." Stef managed, both of them breathing hard. Lena smiled. They moved together, both hitting that spot. They knew each other so well. Then it hit. They both came hard, looking into each others eyes. Holding on to each other. Stef kissed Lena's nose.

"You are the love of my life Lena Adams, I don't want anyone else okay?"

"I think, think you proved that, sorry for what I said."

"Good now upstairs woman." Stef laughed. As she got off her, she held her trousers up and ran after Lena who giggled, trying not to wake the children. As they slammed the bedroom door and undressed. Knowing what the night would hold.


	12. I think we're alone now

I think we're alone now.

_This one is for EvilRegalQueen97. Thank you I hope you enjoy it. thanks for all the requests keep them coming I am writing slowly. I'm having my hands re xrayed this week for them to see if they are healing well, hoping that the strapping can be taken off. I can then write with all ten fingers instead of the five I currently have. Enjoy _

Lena took in a deep breath, she was fed up. since the shooting, every time they got a few quite moments Mike had showed up. tonight all the kids were out doing something or other, and she had planned a romantic dinner with her wife. But as the had sat down with their bottle of wine and the meal she had cooked for them both the doorbell had rung out and Mike had come in. she knew he was bored and he saw his ex wife as his friend but she needed some time alone with her wife. She quite time for them to romance each other, make love and just enjoy being together. Now they are sat in the living room listening to Mike. Stef had noticed that Lena was frustrated. Mike flipped on the TV. Stef looked at him, it hit here, Mike was spending too much here, that he felt at home enough to just put the TV on. Lena watched him. before gripping Stef's hand and dragging her into the down stairs bathroom. She pushed Stef against the wall and started undoing Stef's flannel shirt

"Lena what are you doing?"

"Fucking you." Lena replied. Stef didn't even know how to respond. Lena didn't curse. Not even when they made love. It was a turn on as Lena opened Stef's jeans. "And I want you to be loud."

"But Mike…" Stef started as Lena unhooked the front clasp of her bra pushing it aside. Lena looked at her

"Yeh I know, now be loud woman," Stef gasped as Lena took her nipple into her mouth and grazed her teeth along the hard mound. Her hand went into Lena's hair. As Lena's hand pushed her jeans down with her panties. Stef rested her head back against the wall, her mouth open. She was so used to be quite that she was finding it hard to be loud. Then Lena bit down her nipple as she pushed three fingers into her love.

"AHH, LENA. FUCK…LENA JUST THERE.." she screamed as Lena rubbed that spot that Mike had never found. Lena's thumb rubbing against her clit. Stef couldn't believe how good it felt. She looked into Lena's eyes.

"Weeks I've waited to do this love, weeks" she said as she trust hard into her. Stef held on to her.

"I'm coming babe."

"Well make it loud." Lena grinned.

"LEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OH BABE." Mike heard his ex wife's scream. He had never heard her that loud on scream anyone's name like that. It hit him. he shouldn't stay. He got up and left.

"Mmm, that was loud." Lena smiled looking at Stef who looked like she had been well fucked.

"You hit that spot." Stef said, she did her bra and shirt up. pulling her jeans up.

"I know your body babe." Lena said slowly. Hugging Stef.

"What bought this on?" Stef asked.

"Every time we've a few hours to ourselves Mike has turned up and I got completely frustrated it was wrong I know. But I just needed to, well make love to you." Stef grinned, rubbing Lena's back.

"I love you," Stef grinned. They both sorted each other out and went back into the living room. Stef looked around "Mike," she called.

"I think he left." Lena said, looking outside and seeing that Mike's car had gone.

"Well before the kids get home, get upstairs woman so I can repay you." Lena laughed as she ran upstairs with Stef following both laughing.


	13. holiday

Holiday

_I've had this request the most, so here goes. Keep sending in the requests. I've got a couple more to do. Thank you for reading. _

"Brandon please just get into the car, and take your Gameboy with you." Stef said. The stress had already started. It was their first vacation together. Already it was too much for her. Lena walked over to her and put her arms around her waist from behind.

"Okay Mommy," Brandon ran past them.

"Everything is okay, the villa is still going to be there. It's three hours away. we have plenty of time. please just breath." Stef lent back against her girlfriend of eight months. Lena put her head onto her shoulder.

"I know. But its our first vacation. You, me and little man. I just want it to be perfect."

"Nothing is perfect Stef you know that."

"I know love." Stef smiled. "now get in the car and take your purse with you."

"Oh I love it when you are all masterful."

"Yeh" Stef raised an eyebrow. "then move it, lady." Lena laughs and gets into the car as Stef locked up the house they had recently moved into. she made sure it was locked and they got onto the road. Three and a half hours later they arrived at the lodge that Lena had booked for them, which was in the middle of the woods. It was amazing. Brandon was almost glued to the window as Stef pulled the car into the space the owner who had told them where to park

"Wow," came the little voice. Stef smiled. Lena got up and opened the doors to the lodge smiling. It was worth every cent. Stef got out of the car and got Brandon out. Before getting their bags out. Once she had dropped the bags into each room she came into the kitchen to be handed a glass of wine.

"Thanks you." She said as Lena took Stef into her arms. They kissed slowly.

"eww mommy, stop kissing Lena and come play." Brandon demanded.

"Why can't I kiss Lena?" Stef asked her son

"Because I wanna play Mommy."

"Typical six year old." Stef mumbled. As she went to play with son, she wanted to make sure he would sleep tonight.

Stef kissed the top of her sleeping head before closing the door. She smiled at Lena stood at the open French windows looking out at the woods. It was so quite. Stef picked up her wine and went to Lena.

"Thank you." Stef said, as she put her arm around Lena's waist.

"What for?"

"Well the best eight months of my life. The fact we're on vacation and you don't mind that my son has come…"

"You're a package." She grinned. Kissing Stef's lips.

"Mommy" they both turned and saw Brandon stood with his toy monkey

"What's the matter B?"

"I don't like it."

"What don't you like?" Stef asked walking over to him and picking him up.

"I woke lonely and not in my room"

"You've only been asleep five minutes." Stef said kissing his cheek. She walked over to the sofa sitting down with her son on her knee. Lena closed the French window and came and sat with her new family. Putting her arm around the back of the sofa. Looking at mother and son. She loved them both. She had never expected to have an instant family.

"Mommy are you and Lena going to get married?" he asked, looking at them both while he held onto his monkey.

"I don't know little man, but I do know that I love Lena a lot and she makes me happy and I don't want to be without her." Stef grinned.

"I have a secret." Brandon then cut his hand at Stef's ear and in a very loud whisper and enough for Lena to hear he said. "I love Lena too." Lena grinned.

"Good because I think she loves you two little man." Stef whispered loudly back. Brandon looked at Lena and grinning

"Mommy I think Lena heard you." He grinned.

"heard what little man?" Stef said, grinning. This is what Lena loved. These moments of total joy.

"That I love her."

"What you love me?" Lena said. Faking shock "I'm so honoured. Now. Why don't you go to bed and tomorrow we will go swimming and hire bikes."

"Wow that sounds fun."

"Shall we put you back to bed." he nodded. Lena picked him up and put him back to bed. when she came back she had tears in her eyes. Stef got up.

"He loves you babe." Stef got up and took Lena into her arms as she started crying with joy.

"Our first vacation and he say he loves me. I've got my woman. it feels so completely perfect. I love you Stef Foster." Lena kissed Stef

"I love you too."


	14. getting caught

Getting caught

_This one is real short as there is not a lot I could do with it. so thanks for the request keep 'em coming_

_Thanks for reading._

Stef walked into the kitchen after she had showered and changed and grinned at Lena, who was putting the finishing touches to the dinner table. As she lent over Stef got a brilliant view of Lena's breasts. She cocked her head to one side. Making sure she could watch.

"Baby stop looking." Lena said without looking up as she put the glasses out.

"What?"

"My breasts. Stop please." Lena said as she turned. Stef made her away around the table as Lena threw the salad together. Stef came up behind her. her hands snaking around Lena's thin waist.

"I love your breasts baby."

"they are not as big as yours." Lena smiled as Stef's hands went up her top and slowly took her breasts into her hands. slowly rubbing them.

"Yeh but yours are prefect." Stef kissed her neck being glad that Lena had her hair up on her head. "and a lace bra, you know what I like."

"I didn't dress for you this morning babe."

"oh you did." Stef said as she slowly rubbed Lena's breasts. Lena turned around making Stef's hands move to her smooth back, they kiss. Slowly, Stef's hands dropping to her waist. As Lena's hands went to Stef's pert ass. They kissed, open mouthed their tongues in each others mouths. It had been a while since they had kissed this way. Both of them going for it. Lena having a good feel of Stef's ass

"Eww seriously." came Jesus's voice. They broke apart, both blushing wildly. "you do know we eat in here right."

"And you know that this is mine and your mama's house." Stef said grinning as Lena pulled her top down which had road up from where Stef had had her hands.

"Doesn't mean you can make out like teenagers?" Jesus said grinning

"Oh and you can?" Stef said, stepping forward.

"Mom last time I checked I'm still a teenagers, your like 30 years too late to be doing it now."

"Hey young man I'll have you know it's about 24 years since I was a teenager so don't start" Stef laughed as she spoke. looking back at Lena she winked at her knowing they would finish what they started later.


	15. Drunk

Drunk.

_Hey all_

_Some asked me for them sneaking out. This isn't quite sneaking out but It came to me so I hope you enjoy_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_Thank you for reading. _

"Shhhhh, you make me noisy." Stef giggled, Lena looked at her as she tired to open the door to their hotel room. They had gone away to celebrate their 10th anniversary and on their first night away from the kids they had decided to act like teenagers and get drunk.

"You're noisy Foster and you know it." Lena replied as Stef missed the lock with the key card and it the door. She started laughing.

"The door won't open." Stef said, Lena took the key card and tired but she missed the lock as well.

"You're right it won't." Lena laughed.

"Have you asked it nicely?" Stef asked, leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Lena asked looking lustfully at her woman, who looked great in shirt and jeans.

"have you asked the door nicely to open,"

"It's a door." Lena said, smiling

"Yes, you need to be nice to it."

"I'll just try again." Lena managed it this time. she got the key card in the lock opening the door, as Stef ran her hand over her ass a couple walked past them.

"Bloody dykes." The woman said

"What did you just say?" Stef asked the woman, Lena looked at her woman.

"Dykes." The woman said turning from the man she was with to look at Stef and Lena.

"Well at least I'm fucking happy," Stef said.

"Stef." Lena giggled, pulling on her arm "no fighting."

"Aww." Stef faked disappointment. The woman watched as Lena pulled Stef into the room. They slammed the door. "Shhh door, you're making too much noise." Stef said looking at the door. Lena walked over to her,

"What you talking about Stef?"

"The door."

"You slammed it." Lena laughed.

"that woman called me a dyke. I don't like that word. I'm gay. I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with the sexiest woman in the world. she's got these amazing breasts. They fit perfectly into my hands. and her erm. You know, it tastes amazing and she's is an amazing kisser. The best." Stef said looking at Lena. while she was talking she was removing her clothes. "for ten years, ten awesome years she's made me completely happy. She has made me so happy. We have three kids and she makes me laugh and her hair is great."

"you ruined it." Lena laughed now looking at a completely naked Stef.

"how?" Stef said, looking at Lena who was now pulling her own clothes off

"hair?"

"you have amazing hair. Its curly and wonderful and soft and awesome and…"

"you've ran out of words haven't you."

"yes." Stef laughed before walking over and kissing Lena on the lips. They feel onto the bed both laughing.

"I love you Stef Foster."

"I love you too Lena." she closed her eyes.

"how about sex later?" Lena asked,

"yeh, when I stop thinking about your amazing hair." Lena laughed at Stef's words as they curled up and Stef started playing with Lena's hair.

"Softy."

"You know it." Stef yawned "lovely hair." Stef said before drifting off to sleep.


	16. the necklace

the necklace.

_Hi all, just a short about Stef's necklace. _

_Keep the requests coming. Thanks for reading._

Lena smiled, walking over to the table that she had booked for her and Stef, it was Stef's birthday. They had been dating for nine months and things where moving forward. The waiter pulled their chairs out for them. They sat Stef looking great in a smart shirt and trousers, while Lena had gone for a dress. The waiter poured them both a glass of expensive wine. They left the menus leaving them alone.

"This is too much." Stef said slowly.

"No it's not. It's my babies birthday."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Stef smiled, tasting the wine. Grinning. Lena reached over the table taking Stef's hand.

"Good, because tonight I get to spoil my woman,"

"I love that," Stef said softly. Smiling at Lena.

"What?" Lena asked. she had seen such a change in Stef she'd grown her hair, it was now out of her face and she looked more and more relax. She had come to terms with being gay.

"the way you call me your woman."

"that's because you are." She raised her glass. "happy birthday."

"thank you." They clinked their glasses together and Lena reached into her purse. She pulled out the wrapped box. She past it to Stef. "for me?"

"well it's just your birthday not mine." Lena grinned. Slowly she watched as Stef undid the paper. Lena watched as Stef opened the box which contained a white gold necklace with pendant on it.

"Wow thank you." She put it on.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's lovely, I don't wanna take it off."

"don't then." Lena laughed as the waiter came over to take their order. Little did she know but Stef wouldn't take it off. She was going to wear it every single day for every day of their relationship.


	17. Lena and her dad

Lena and her dad.

_Hey all, just a moment with Lena and her dad, based in 01x10. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks for reading._

Lena stood in the garden trying to decided how to lay out the wedding. she had her hands on her hips, lost in thought. She didn't hear her father come out.

"Hey sweetheart." Stuart said putting his arm around his daughter.

"Hi dad. Is mom still fighting with Sharon?"

"yeh they are never going to see eye to eye. They are two very different people." He smiled

"Yeh, but Sharon is very like Stef." Lena smiled.

"Overly affectionate." Stuart grinned. Lena looked at her father.

"Yeh," she smiled.

"Stef doesn't seem to be enjoying the wedding prep. I heard her leave earlier."

"She keeps calling it a stupid wedding and I yelled."

"this is all you've ever wanted isn't it?" he asked rubbing her arm.

"I've wanted a wedding. in my heart I've been married to Stef since I first met her. but she asked me dad. She lay their in her hospital bed and the first thing she said was 'will you marry me?'"

"she has something holding her back love, she will deal with it. she loves you completely and utterly. She gave up so much to be with you." Stuart said slowly.

"I know that dad, she was gay and in the closet when I met her, but we have five kids together. I want to say wife instead of domestic partner. I don't want what happened at the hospital again," Lena rested her head against her fathers shoulder.

"what happened?"

"they called her Mike's wife. She's mine."

"Not heard you like this in years." Stuart laughed. "you will be her wife tomorrow. I'm going to marry you and you'll have a ring on your left hand that says hey she's mine."

"I love her so much dad."

"I know, you've been together long enough." he turned and hugged her.

"you'll forgive her completely."

"She needs to earn that dad."

"I'm sure she will, now I better go and see what we're having for dinner. It may stop Sharon and your mom from killing each other." Lena grinned at Stuart. Kissing him gently on the cheek before she started moving the tables around.


	18. Going Under

Going under.

_This was a request. I hope you enjoy it. all requests welcome thank you for reading. _

Lena lay completely naked in the middle of her bed kissing the lovely blonde who was next to her, their legs entwined. Their bodies touching. They had only made love for the first time the week before. Lena pushed her fingers into the blondes hair. Kissing her deeper. Stef suddenly pulled away. looking deep into Lena's eyes.

"I wanna, erm…" she stopped how was she going to say this.

"Say what you want, you are usually such a smart mouth."

"I wanna go down on you." Stef just said it making Lena smile. She loved it when Stef was so open, she rolled onto her back opening her legs

"Go on then." She said laughing, Stef got between her own legs and kissed her again her hands roaming over the soft curves of her body. Enjoying the fact that Lena had an amazing body. She was still getting used to the softness of the woman under her. Lena let her take her time. slowly Stef moved her lips to her neck. Lena could tell her was scared. But wanted to let her find her own way. She moaned softly as Stef's lips and fingers found her nipples. Before she licked down her stomach to her mound. She stopped, gently kissing her mound. Lena looked down.

"Babe."

"I duno what to do?" Stef whispered, Lena smiled,

"use the tip of your tongue first gently on my clit babe." Stef did as Lena asked, making Lena moaned. Stef thought the taste of this woman was amazing she moved her tongue making Lena moan louder. Lena reached down and took Stef's hair into her hands, slowly running her fingers through it as Stef become bolder. Her hand finding Lena's breast as she licked and sucked her. she found a spot that made Lena moan the most. She sucked and licked that area. Her fingers played with Lena's hard nipple. Lena's hips coming off the bed. she was coming. Hard. And wanted to scream. But didn't want the neighbours to hear as the walls of the apartment where so thin, her body shaking. Stef looked up rather proud of her self. She kissed Lena's stomach before kissing Lena's lips.

"How did I do?" Stef asked, looking down at her woman.

"You were amazing." Lena breathed hard, looking into Stef's eyes. They kissed again slowly, lazily. "For a first time you were amazing." they kissed again.

"You are a good teacher."

"I love you." Lena said. Stef grinned it still felt so good when Lena said those words to her. it felt so good

"You know what Lena I love you too my love." They both laughed as Stef kissed her once again.


	19. A little bit of a chat

A little bit of a chat.

_Hi all. A guest asked for this. SPOILERS of 01x14 please do not read if you have not seen it. _

_Please enjoy_

_Keep requests coming _

_Thank you for reading. _

Lena closed the laptop, it had been a long day. She looked at Stef beside her reading a magazine looking great in her glasses, her hair in a messy plat. She started to put her hair up. she preferred to sleep with it out of her face.

"So…erm I had an interesting chat with Dr Hillcroft today." Lena said slowly. Stef didn't look up from her magazine.

"Oh yeh. She doin' well?" Stef asked. still slightly engrossed in the article she was reading.

"Yeh she say's hello." Lena said as she finished putting her up. "She….uh….was asking…um if I had any questions so I…erm…" she stopped, not knowing how to bring this subject up. she had no idea. Stef put the magazine down and looked at her over her glasses and could see that Lena was fighting something.

"What is it babe?" Stef asked slowly. Taking her glasses off.

"She asked if I had any questions.." She stopped again.

"Yeh you said that babe." Stef laughed.

"I asked her if I'm too old to have a baby?"

"What?" Stef said. Her brow farrowed.

"I want a baby Stef. I've wanted one for so long. before I met you it was on my list of things,"

"Like marriage." Stef said. Lena looked at her shocked.

"Please hear me out."

"Why have you never talked to me about it?" Stef asked.

"Because when I met you, you had Brandon. Then we go the twins and now we've got Callie and Jude. I don't know. I've never known what you have. You've felt the joys of having a child grow inside of you Stef, you know what it's like to have a child. I don't. I'm 39 years old Stef. My time to have a baby is running out." Lena had tears in her eyes. Stef moved closer to her taking her into her arms.

"What has bought this on?"

"Jude's adoption, our marriage, my age, something Gretchen said. I duno."

"What did Gretchen say?" Stef asked, rubbing Lena's arm,

"She reminded me…" Lena stopped pulling away from Stef, looking down at her wedding ring. Playing with it slowly. "She reminded me that I wanted a baby Stef. I've always wanted to have a baby."

"Why don't you talk to me?" Stef asked. getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know please can we at least talk about this."

"You want a baby"

"Yes if it's possible." Lena said, Stef sat on Lena's side of the bed,

"If it's possible we can try, I don't know where we'd put a baby."

"really."

"Babe, it would be our baby,"

"All our children are ours." Lena said.

"I know but this would be ours. I'd see you grow with child, rub your feet. Talking to your stomach. and I don't have to go through child birth." Stef laughed. Before kissing Lena softly.

"You're too good for me Stef."

"Yeh I know." Stef laughed as she walked around got back into bed, lay her side down and curled up into Lena. who was smiling into the darkness of their room


	20. the kiss

The Kiss.

_This came as a request from a guest. Please enjoy. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Thanks for reading. _

Mike was drinking hard. He hated family dos. He hated that Stef was so wrapped up in Lena. she's left him six months ago for that woman. He took another drink and watched as Lena walked into kitchen. He followed. The kitchen was quite all the guest seemed to be else where. He looked at Lena. seeing what Stef saw in her. she walked over.

"You're so…sexy…you know that Lena." He slurred. Lena turned lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm gay Mike, kinda of one of the reasons I'm with Stef."

"My lovely, lovely wife." Mike said, leaning on the table, looking at Lena who gripped the sink.

"Ex wife, as of four months ago you are divorced." Lena said, slowly.

"I see what Stef sees in you." He grinned as he drained his beer. He walked over to her. trapping her against the sink. He lent forward and kissed her on lips roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Stef managed not to yell when she saw what was happening. The total look of horror on Lena's face said it all.

"She's quite a catch I thought…"Mike said, slurring badly. Stef stepped forward as Lena was still strapped between Mike and sink.

"First thing Mike, move away from Lena please." He did. Watching as Lena moved to Stef, "Second answer my question."

"What question?" He asked.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend Mike. You just kissed my girlfriend. How could you do that? WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KISS MY WOMAN." Stef was angry now and Lena was gently rubbing her shoulder while trying not to throw up. she wanted to kiss Stef.

"I just wanted to know what you see in her."

"WHAT? SO YOU THOUGHT HEY I'LL KISS MY EX WIFE'S GIRLFIREND." Stef yelled. She'd had enough.

"Well she's…"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING MIKE. YOU'VE JUST KISSED MY LESIBIAN LOVER. YOU ARE DRUNK AND YOU'VE JUST KISSED MY WOMAN." Lena smiled. She was proud the Stef was being there for her, plus she loved it when she said her woman. she moved.

"Mike I think you should leave." Lena said softly.

"Oh you kiss me…"

"SHE DIDN'T KISS YOU, YOU KISSED HER." Stef stepped forward. For the first time ever she wanted to hit her ex. She couldn't believe what he had done. He grinned and then walked off. Slamming the front door. Lena looked at Stef and saw the tears in her lovers eyes. She couldn't believe it. Lena pulled Stef too her and kissed her hard and passionately. Stef kissed her back before moving back.

"Brush your teeth please, use mouth wash and then I'll kiss you all night." Stef said

"I love you." Lena said it. it was the first time she'd said it to Stef and Stef stood there open mouthed before slowly saying

"I love you too woman, now brush your teeth you take of Mike and to be honest I would rather you taste of me." they both laughed and Lena left the room. Stef took a deep breath, walking out she looked at Mike sat on the curb.

"You do that again and I'll kill you. Do you understand that?" Stef said, looking at him. he nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"She's my woman. I love her. you ever do that…"

"I know Stef, you'll kill me. can you call me a cab."

"Yes. you ass." She got up and went back inside. Laughing at Lena stood brushing her teeth and speaking to Brandon. this was her life now. All she needed now was to sort her asshole, alcoholic of an ex husband.


	21. BBQ

BBQ

_This was one was for by __Weather goddess O.M I hope you do enjoy_

_Keep them coming_

_Thanks for reading._

Stef threw a match into the grill lighting it. she smiled. She loved being grill woman. it was her main job. At any family BBQ and today was no different. Today they were celebrating her and Lena's tenth anniversary. Surrounded by the kids and some close friends. She looked up and grinned at Lena in tight jeans and flowing top. She grinned. She loved her wife's casual look. Lena put some steaks, burgers and hot dogs onto the table beside the grill.

"Wow babe, you look good enough to eat." Stef laughed.

"bad joke that Stef, but later you can eat me."

"Mmm, my kinda eating." Stef said slowly. They kissed giggling at each other.

"Eww do you have too?" Mariana said as she came out with the bread rolls.

"It's our anniversary. We're allowed to kiss, plus you mama has the most kissable lips." Stef winked. Lena giggled. She loved how Stef did this to the kids.

"You two need to seriously stop."

"Why?" Lena asked her daughter as the body came out with some plates and the last of the chairs.

"Because we've got guests." Mariana said. Stef looked around at their friends, her father standing in a corner talking to Lena's dad. Dana and Sharon laughing. Jenna and Kelly standing with them.

"Oh, they know we love each other." Stef said smiling as Mariana and the boys went to see their mates who were already here. Lena looked at her partner.

"You shouldn't be so curl to them." Lena said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to pay for their therapy." Stef laughed at Lena's comment.

"Why not? I would rather be kissing you." Lena kissed Stef one more time before moving off. As she did Kelly came over to chat to Stef.

"Hey Stef, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?" Stef asked as she put meat onto the grill.

"I'm good, you look so happy." Kelly grinned.

"Well ten years with my woman, it makes me happy. She's amazing."

"Lena is still so happy too. I don't know how you two do it?"

"What?" Stef asked. Kelly looked at her.

"Three teenagers and you still look a little loved up."

"Gotta keep the magic alive." Stef grinned. "Plus today is our tenth anniversary." Stef turned the meat over and called out that the food was ready. Soon everyone was eating. Lena walked over to Stef as she took of the last of the meet. She put her arms around her waist and popped her head onto her shoulder.

"I love you baby," Lena said. Stef grinned as she could smell the wine on her partners breath.

"I love you too."

"I can't wait for you to eat me….out" She whispered.

"When everyone has gone, I'll eat you all night if you want babe." Stef smiled.

"Oh I love that." Stef turned and kissed her.

Once everyone had left, Lena and Stef went to bed, kissing, Stef kicked the door shut letting go of Lena as She made sure it was closed. The last thing she wanted was one of the kids seeing them. She turned around and grinned, Lena was lay completely naked in the middle of their bed.

"Dinner is served." Lena said, she was drunk. Stef liked drunk Lena as she got horny. Stef stripped out of her clothes and got onto the bed, as Lena pushed her down to her wet centre. Stef laughed before licking and sucking on Lena's clit. Lena moaned. Pushing her hands into Stef's hair. "Oh baby, you know…you're amazing…ahh…" she came quickly. As Stef's talented tongue worked

"Ten years and I've still got it." Stef laughed as she moved back up Lena after Lena had come twice.

"You really have. Wow." They kissed slowly. Stef smiled as Lena's hand found her centre and three fingers were pushed into her.

"Ahh, babe," Lena move her fingers quickly in and out of Stef. Stef kissed Lena trying not to moan as her hips moved in time with Lena's fingers. Lena looking at her.

"Ten years an I still have it." she said slowly as Stef came hard. Trying not to scream, "Happy anniversary baby."

"You know how to treat a girl well." Stef laughed as they lay together curled up like they did after the first time all those years ago.


	22. Their First Time

Their First Time.

_I got two requests one for their first time and one for Stef getting nervous and stopping just as Lena was bout to…well…you know so I've mixed them together and come up with this steamy scene. _

_Keep the requests coming,_

_Thanks for reading as usual. _

Lena smiled, watching as Stef stood there nervous holding a glass of wine. She could see she was shaking the wine in the glass moving ever so slightly. She took her in. the woman she'd been dating for six weeks. The woman who had left her whole life behind her to be with her. she slowly walked over and took the glass from Stef. Slowly running her hand down the muscular arm of her police officer girlfriend. It was their first full night alone. Brandon had gone to his fathers and now Stef was stood I Lena's apartment.

"It's okay," Lena said, placing the glass onto the coffee table, she looked directly into Stef's eyes. Before slowly moving forward. They had kissed a lot. Stef enjoyed it. she loved the feeling of Lena's lips on hers. they hadn't really fooled around but she knew that tonight they were going to. Lena slowly moved in. kissing her gently. Lena slowly slid her arms around Stef's waist, her hands finding her pert, perfect ass. Gently running her tongue along Stef's soft lips. Stef's hand went to her face. She loved that Stef did that. The kisses grew passionate and Stef would touch her face. Lena pulled Stef closer. Stef pulled away looking into Lena's eyes.

"I…erm…think I'm ready." Lena grinned. Stef usually was the strong, tough woman. she liked this nervous side to her. Lena took her hand and lead her to the bedroom of her one bedroom apartment. Stef smiled as they walked in. Lena had style and that showed in her bedroom. Stef stopped in the door way. Watching as Lena pulled her top of, Stef's breath caught in her throat. Lena was perfect her mocha skin looked so sofa her breasts currently covered in a lace purple bra. Lena slowly removed her skirt and stood there in French knickers and her bra. Looking at Stef. Who was stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

"Babe you're catching flies." Stef shut her mouth. slowly walking into the room. She took her top of and dropped her trousers Lena grinned at Stef's mismatched underwear. Lena walked over and kissed her softly, pulling her onto the bed. they lay together, kissing open mouthed. Lena put her leg over Stef's hip, Stef's hand running up and down it. she was really not sure how to do this. she was scared. Lena removed Stef's bra and her own. loving the feeling of their now naked breasts she rolled over so that Stef was under her, she moved her lips down her jaw. To her neck, slowly licking her neck moving lower she took Stef's nipple into her mouth. sucking gently,

"ahh, babe," Stef whimpered. No one had made her feel this good. As Lena pulled down her thong. Stef kicked it away as Lena's fingers found her centre and slowly rubbed circles on her clit. Stef moaned. Her body reacting to Lena's expert touch. This was her first time with a woman. she couldn't believe it. it felt so good. Lena's lips left her breasts and she looked deep into Stef's eyes as the pushed two fingers into her. Stef's hips moving in time with Lena's fingers. Lena slowly kissed her as she slowly made love to her. Stef reached up. her hands going into Lena's hair. Lena had found that magic spot, that no one before had found. It felt so good. Her lips moving hard against Lena's talented fingers. Then it hit her. she came so hard. No noise coming out as the air got trapped in her lungs as it happened. She was panting and breathing hard as she came down from it. she hadn't even realised that she'd closed her eyes until she opened them to see Lena' licking her fingers.

"That good hey?" Lena laughed, seeing how red in the face Stef had become.

"Yeh, wow. You're…erm…well….talented in that area."

"I've had practice."

"yeh, erm I duno if I can return the favour that well but I'm…well…I would like to try."

"Well my love. I'm all yours." Lena lay onto her back. Stef slowly kissed her. moving her hands over Lena's firm breasts. Slowly playing with her nipples trying to do what she liked. She was so unsure. Her hands where shaking. Stef moved her hand down as they kissed, finding Lena's soft centre. She slowly pushed two fingers in. exploring slowly. Lena pulled her panties down as best she could. To give Stef more access. Stef couldn't quite find a rhythm. She'd never been good a pleasing herself. She curled her fingers making Lena squeal. She stopped putting her fingers out. Lena looked disappointed.

"I can't do this." Stef said, looking disappointed.

"Babe I was so close"

"really you squealed." Stef said slowly

"In pleasure." Lena laughed, taking Stef's hand, she slowly pushed Stef's two fingers back into her. "curl them again babe, that's is." Lena said slowly as Stef started to move Lena's hips moving with her.

"How…?" she stops. Not knowing how to ask the question. Lena grinned.

"Just there babe, please." Lena pulled Stef in for a kiss as Lena gripped Stef's wrist to move her quicker. She needed this. Stef pulled away wanting to watch Lena come as she did Lena came. Stef was amazed. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Lena. they kissed.

"How did I do?"

"Well for a first time that was great. Erm. We need to keep going till your perfect." Lena laughed. Stef reached forward and kissed her holding her close.

"Can I have a nap first?"

"Sure, you'll need it." Lena laughed "You've got til the pizza arrives." Lena laughed as she reached over for the phone to make the order.


	23. Brandon and Lena

Brandon and Lena.

_Hey all_

_This was a guest request. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you for reading_

_Please can you keep the requests coming. You lot are totally awesome._

Lena smiled as she walked towards Brandon, she was picking him from after school club as usual. She looked at him playing with a couple of other children. She walked over.

"Hey B, you ready?" She asked. her partners five year old son. They had been living together for six months now and Brandon had become a big part of her life as well as Stef.

"Hey, yeh I ready." He gripped his bag Lena walked away.

"Wow you going home with Ms Adams." One of the little boys said.

"She's my other mommy." Brandon said proudly. Lena stood there shocked. He had always called her Lena. she watched.

"you cant have two mommy's." the little boy said. Looking at him. Lena watched to see if Brandon could handle this. they'd explained to him as best they could what was happening.

"I can. I have a Mommy and a daddy and a mommy. My mommy leaves with my other Mommy who is Ms Adams"

"Oh she your mommy is gay."

"Yes but that's okay." Lena smiled.

"come on B." She said slowly reaching her hand out.

"I'm coming Mama." He ran to her. her heart did a little flip. She couldn't believe the feelings. They got into the car, Brandon talking about his day and Lena saying 'yeh' and 'oh lovely' in all the right places. She couldn't take her mind of the fact he was calling her mom. She knew Stef would be home when they arrived back. she grinned when she pulled into the drive. They walked into the house through the back door, Brandon taking his backpack of. "mama I need my homework." He said as Stef walked into the room, she looked completely shocked that he was talking to Lena and not her. she watched as Lena took of her jacket.

"MOMMY." He ran at a casually dressed Stef, who picked him up hugging him.

"Hey bud how was your day?" Stef asked holding onto her son.

"Its was good, I love you."

"I love you too bud." She rubbed her nose against his. He giggled. Before trying to get down. She let him go as he ran upstairs.

"So are you Mama then?" Stef said leaning against the door frame."

"I didn't ask him…" Lena said at once. She felt like she was stepping on Stef's toes.

"I know you wouldn't love,"

"He just came out with it. he was talking to another boy at school and said I was his other mom. Then he called me Mama."

"How do you feel about it?" Stef asked, walking over and taking her woman in her arms.

"It's freaked me out." Lena admitted. Stef kissed her.

"Well it's a fact of life." Stef said gently kissing Lena's lips for a chase kiss. "you're my woman. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, which means you're always gonna be his other mom. And I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lena smiled.

"I didn't ask him to call me anything but Lena."

"I know that babe" Stef smiled.

"I better start dinner." They kissed one more time and Stef grinned.

"I love it."

"What?" Lena said moving away.

"That he has taken on you are my woman and that we're in love and that I love you so much. And you are his other parent."

"Wow Stef you have a way with words."

"Thanks. Now dinner woman. I've been arrested criminals all day you know." Lena laughed and smacked Stef's ass. Both of them laughing. Before starting dinner.


	24. A Parting

A parting.

_Another request I got a number of times. If you've not seen 01x14 please do not read as spoilers. _

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

Stef opened the door into her father's kitchen with Lena close behind. She hadn't wanted them to get into another row. She didn't want Stef driving around mad. she'd almost lost her once she didn't want it to happen again.

"Dad," Stef shouted. "Dad, it's okay I'm not here to yell at you." Stef said, she looked at Lena and shrugged her shoulders. They moved into the living room. Frank was sat in front of the TV, sleeping. With the game playing on the TV. Stef picked up the TV remote. She switched it off.

"Dad…" She gently shock his arm. "DAD…" then it hit her he wasn't breathing. Tears filled her eyes as she stood there. Lena watched her wife crumble. "Dad." She whispered. Lena stepped forward checking his pulse. Before looking up at Stef who stood there in completely shock. Lena pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance, explaining what was happening. She watched Stef leave the door, tears rolling down her face. Lena followed as Stef stood in the kitchen. She'd grown up here. In this house. Now her father had died here. She gripped the counter and held on as the sobs came. Lena walked in just as Stef let out a mini scream. She went to her at once. Gently wrapping Stef in her arms pulling her into a hug. Stef fell apart. Her body shaking with sobs. Lena held onto her, her hand in her hair as Stef held onto her. Lena slowly rubbed her back knowing that Stef was totally falling apart in front of her.

Hours later Stef lay on her side of the bed, hugging a pillow. She hadn't eaten and she'd barely moved. Lena had done all the calling around. Lena walked into the room. Looking at her wife. She'd never seen Stef like this and she didn't know what to do. So she decided to do the one thing she could always do. She walked over, kicked off her shoes. Getting onto her side of the bed, and shifting over she spooned Stef from behind. Putting her arm around Stef's waist, pulling her into her. Stef went willingly. Linking her fingers into Lena's.

"I'm here baby." Lena said, kissing her neck as Stef cried softly.

"I…never…"

"I know babe."

"I loved him. he may have been an ass but I love him. love him so much. He was my dad." Stef whispered.

"I know love." Lena rubbed her fingers. Wanting to hold her completely. Stef rolled over, putting her head into Lena's chest holding her close. There legs interlocked. Lena slowly running her fingers though Stef's hair. "I love you, I'm here."

"Where are my babies?" Stef asked slowly, not wanting to move, she felt save in Lena's arms.

"they are all downstairs playing video games. I've told them. They've cried."

"good," Stef slowly moved her hand up and down Lena's back holding her close. Lena kissed her head. "This is new."

"What?" Lena said slowly.

"You're in my arms and I'm kissing your forehead." That made Stef smile like Lena knew it would. Lena kissed her lips.

"I'm suddenly tired."

"Crying does that babe, you sleep."

"Don't leave me." Stef said closing her eyes. Lena slowly ran her fingers through her hair and held her close having no intention of leaving her wife. She was here for her. totally and utterly. She watched as Stef's breathing finally went even and she was sleeping. Holding her close. She just lay there. Holding her close. Not wanting to let her go. She hated seeing her baby in so much pain.


	25. Lena's Birthday

Lena's birthday.

_Hey all, this was a request by a guest. Hope you enjoy it._

_Keep the requests coming_

_Thanks for readin_

Lena got out of the car, she was tired. She couldn't believe it had been such a long day and today was her birthday. It had been such a long day in work. She'd had enough. When she got the door of the house she had just bought with her wonderful girlfriend. She stopped when she saw a note taped to the door in Stef's messy handwriting. She walked over dropping her case onto the floor and took the note.

"_I know today has been hard and long and you're tired but this is my treat. Our time together. Today is your birthday and you know what I'm going to spoil you, because well I can. (Living room please) x" _

Lena laughed opening the front door, she heard soft guitar music playing. She looked around and saw another note laying on the coffee table. She gripped her bag and slammed the front door shut. She walked over and picked up the note. Grinning.

"_Last year this amazing woman walked into my life. She puts up with my smartass comments, my messy son, me not being able to iron very well and the fact that when I do cook it tastes. Well not as good as when she does. She's made me realise that I love her completely. (please go to the dinning room) x" _

Lena grinned carrying the note with her she now had two in her hand as she walked into their dinning room. She grinned. There were still boxes in here that they hadn't unpacked yet. However on the table lay another note.

"_You've made me realise who I really am. You've made sure that I came out of the closet, closets are for clothes anyway not me hiding in them. I love how you make me smile, how you love me. how you make me feel. I still get that geedy feeling when I wake up beside you, even when we are in our PJ's. I love you completely, (kitchen please babe). X." _

Lena slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled at the glass of white wine, a single red rose and another note.

"_Remember the first time we saw this house. you had rude thoughts about this table. Rude thoughts that we've already fulfilled. You are the love of my life Lena Adams. Eight months in and I know this. I know soon this house will be filled with children and laughter and you and me. my bad jokes. You're laughter. I love you completely. (garden please babe) xxxx" _

Lena walked out and smiled, under their snug where they had garden chairs and a table were what looked like 100s of candles. Standing holding a present, and a glass of wine was Stef in tight fitting jeans and a tight fitting shirt. Lena stepped forward but Stef stepped back nodding her head to the table. Lena grinned walking over she picked up the last of the notes.

"_Lena Elizabeth Adams, you lovely, sexy lady who makes me smile, brings me to anger, who makes me laugh, giggles during sex and makes me love her more everyday HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY. I LOVE YOU TOTALLY xxxxxx" _

Lena looked up completely shocked at how romantic she was finding this. she looked at Stef who grinned

"Happy birthday sexy lady." She said softly. Lena grinned walking over. As Stef put her wine down. Passing Lena the gift in her hand. Lena smiled as she opened it as she'd left her wine on the kitchen counter. She opened it smiling inside was a first edition of a book that Lena had wanted for ages. Stef smiled at the happy smile on her wife's face.

"Thank you babe." She whispered as Stef finally stepped forward. Taking her into her arms. Holding her close they kissed softly. "this is the best birthday present."

"What is?" Stef asked as Lena put the notes onto coffee table and sat on the chairs together.

"This." She said, looking at Stef. "You big softly."

"oh you like your notes."

"Yes babe. I've had a long day and I've come home to this. you're amazing." Stef smiled, lifting her hand she ran it down Lena's cheek, before pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday babe." Stef said before kissing her again.

"What's for dinner babe?" Lena said. Slowly

"Take out." Stef grinned. "Indian. Your favourite, followed by a couple more presents, maybe a long bath and sex."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, I better actually order the take out." Stef laughed. Lena couldn't help but grin. enjoying the fact that she was so in love with Stef.

"You could have ordered that before I got home."

"No love, I would have got all the timings wrong." Stef laughed picking up her wine. "Babe where is your wine."

"Oh still in the kitchen."

"Come on." She started to blow out the candles with the help of Lena. they walked into the house .

"Babe?" Lena asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"Mmm." Stef asked as she got the take out menu.

"Where is B?"

"At his granddads." Stef said. "Do you want to chose a curry babe?"

"Yes," Lena walked over and stood behind Stef. "As the birthday girl I get to chose the curry."

"Yes you do, you are very sexy." Stef said as she ran her hand along Lena's firm ass which was covered by her pencil skirt.

"Stop felling me up and order my curry woman."

"Oh I love it when you call me woman."

"You're my woman,"

"Totally yours." Stef laughed. Lena suddenly gripped her hand. Dragging Stef upstairs. "Love we're suppose to be…" Lena pulled her into the bedroom. Turning she started to strip.

"Yeh, we can eat after we've made love babe." Soon they were both naked and giggling. Lena sat on Stef's lap. Both of them naked. Together and slowly they both push two fingerings into each other. Slowly they made love together, Stef's face in Lena's breasts. Lena's head back running her hand along Stef's back. Stef's hand on her lower back, both of them enjoying the feeling of the other. Lena came first. Stef seconds later. They fell back onto the bed.

"Can I eat now you've cum." Stef laughed. Lena grinned.

"Yeh go order then."

"Can't you?"

"It's my birthday."

"Fair point babe." They kissed again before Stef got up, putting on her robe and going to the take out menu and phone so Lena could chose and she could order.


	26. Is This What We Want

Is This what we want?

_Hi All, This was asked for by Jackie Hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_They keep me writing_

_Thank you for reading as always. _

Stef looked at Lena she didn't know what was going on. Her wife, the woman she had spent the last 11 years with was suddenly telling her she wanted a baby.

"You can't be serious." Stef said looking at her totally shocked. She'd found Lena was taking prenatal vitamins. She wasn't taking this too well. They were in their bedroom now standing face to face.

"I want a baby, I've always wanted a baby of your own."

"And you've waited this long to get to the point. 11 years. Lena 11 years." Stef yelled she was getting mad now. she couldn't believe this.

"I should have told you sooner. I know. I wanted a baby before we meet. I spoke to Gretchen about it." Lena said, suddenly wishing she hadn't when she saw the total thunder in Stef's face.

"YOU SPOKE TO GRETCHEN ABOUT IT. THAT BITCH KNEW AND I DIDN'T." Stef yelled louder now. not only had she lost her father but her wife was telling her that she wanted a baby and that she'd talked about it with her ex.

"Please Stef.

"NO LENA NO. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. GRETCHEN KNEW. SHE KNEW YOU WANTED A BABY. I CAN'T TAKE THIS." Stef yelled.

"I told her years ago I've always wanted a baby and then I met you and you already had Brandon. then we got the twins and now Callie and Jude. Babe I'm getting on now…"

"You're 39." Stef said, her anger starting to fed. She was going into shock.

"Yes and Dr Hillcroft says my levels could change at any time. I want a baby Stef. I want our baby."

"I don't know. I really don't know." Stef said slowly.

"babe at least think about it please."

"Okay." With that Stef got up and walked out. Lena sat on to the bed and listened as Stef left the house. Lena knew she needed to calm down which meant that she would go for a walk. Lena put her head into her hands. she wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it. there was a light knock on the door. She looked up and saw Jude he came in.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked slowly. He was scared. They were adopting him but he didn't want to be in the way.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I heard."

"I know, I think everyone heard." Lena said looking up when the rest of the kids walked into the room. They all sat round.

"We did." Brandon said.

"I'm sorry." Lena whispered.

"Don't be. Mom will cool off." He said. Lena got a group hug and it felt amazing. all five kids hugging her. they all heard the front door open and slam. Then Stef's footsteps on the stairs. She hadn't gone far. she walked in and saw Lena in the middle of a mass hug. She smiled.

"Right Lena Adams Foster, if we do this, we do this right. No more and I mean this no more going behind my back. okay." Lena got up an ran into Stef's arms as the kids watched laughing. As their mothers kissed.


	27. Stef's birthday

Stef's birthday

_Hey all, I got a request for beach and Stef's birthday so mixed them together_

_Please enjoy and thank you for reading._

_Please keep the requests coming thank you_

Stef and Lena slowly walked along the beach, holding hands. holding their shoes in their others hands. the soft sand under their feet. They were trying to find a spot. Lena grinned as she spotted what she'd paid for. Stef gasped when she saw a picnic set up, candles around it. she stopped and looked a her girlfriend.

"Happy birthday Stef." Lena smiled,

"This is for…us?" She frowned looking shocked. She looked at Lena. she knew Lena was a massive softly. Who she was still getting to know but no one had ever done something so lovely and romantic.

"Yes, Stef, we're going to watch the sun set and I'm going fed you these amazing foods. Plus I've got your present." Stef looked at her in total shock.

"Wow babe, love…no one has ever…" she stopped. She didn't know how to react.

"You're my girlfriend babe, for six months you've made my life complete, so get used to being treated like this."

"You're a total romantic aren't you?" Stef said as they moved to the blanket. Sitting down together. Stef put her flip flops to one side. Looking deep into Lena's eyes as she passed her a glass of wine. Before passing her a small box. Stef opened it. grinning she couldn't believe it. inside was a silver necklace with a small pendant on it.

"Wow thank you babe." She said slowly lifting it out of the box. Lena grinned as she moved Stef's hair out of the way. Putting on the necklace. Before planting a kiss on the back of her neck. Slowly rubbing her shoulders before picking up a grape and placing it into Stef's mouth.

"You're worth it." Lena said slowly. Stef looked at her grinning.

"Since you've come into my life, you've made it so much better." Lena laughed she knew Stef wasn't great with words sometimes. She kissed her lips.

"Shall we eat and drink babe."

"Yes please." They sat on the beach eating and drinking and watching the sun go down. Their arms locked around each other. Lena kissing Stef's neck ever so often.

"I love you." Lena whispered. Stef turned.

"I love you too babe. This was perfect." they got up and started to pack away their things. They went home. Well to Lena's apartment as Stef's mom had Brandon at hers. they walked in and dropped everything into the kitchen. They went into the living room. Sitting together on the sofa. Lena slowly moved towards her kissing her softly on the lips.

"Have you had a nice birthday babe?" She asked between kisses.

"the best." Stef said as her hand found the soft skin of Lena's stomach as she pushed the top up that her woman was wearing.

"What you after?" Lena asked, looking at Stef's hand. Watching as Stef's pale hand moved across her toned mocha skin.

"You naked, under me." Stef kissed Lena slowly. "screaming my name."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Lena laughed. They started kissing. Passionately. Lena pulled back standing up she stripped naked. Stef just sat there looking at Lena's naked body. She got up and roughly took her own clothes off before pushing Lena back onto the sofa. She got between her legs, slowly pushing two fingers into Lena making her moan. She made love to her fast and hard. Making Lena scream her name. Lena came three times before she stopped. Looking deep into her eyes. Stef grinned.

"Best birthday ever." She laughed as Lena rolled her onto the floor. Both of them giggling as they started all over again.


	28. Those Three Little Words

Those three little words.

_Hey all, thank you for reading, this is just some steaming time I came up with while bored. _

_Please enjoy _

_Keep your requests coming in. _

_Thanks for reading._

Lena looked through the peep hole and saw Stef standing there, she grinned. Stef was still in her uniform, she thought she was the sexist woman alive in her uniform. She opened the door. Smiling.

"Hey Stef," She leant on the door, Lena was wearing an oversized jumper and tight jeans.

"Hey, I need to erm…talk to you." Stef said looking at Lena. she wanted her so much. They had been together six weeks now. they had sex for the first time a month ago.

"What is it?"

"Please can I come in?" Lena moved and they went into the kitchen. Lena sat on her side. Looking at Stef who stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Lena repeated.

"I…erm…" She stopped. Lena watched. Stef was scared. She'd not seen her like this since she had admitted she was lesbian.

"Just say it Stef, if it's over please just tell me."

"Over, why would you…" She stopped when she realised how this must look. She walked over to Lena who was sat on the counter, she pushed her legs apart and stood close to her. she kissed her, softly on the lips.

"I take it it's not over."

"It's not over." Stef smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I love you." She said again.

"Did you just say…"

"Yes I love you."

"Oh god." Lena said, her hands running over Stef's shoulders.

"I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams and I had to tell you which is why I left work and came right here. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. You're sexy, brilliant and amazing and I love ever bit of you." Lena smiled.

"I love you too." Lena said.

"What?" Stef hadn't expected Lena to say it back.

"I love you too Stef, you're everything to me. and god you are sexy in that uniform."

"Can you just said the first bit again just one more time."

"Sure. I love you Stef." Stef put her hands on her ass and pulled her off the counter and carried her to Lena's bedroom. Lena was giggling as she went. Stef threw her onto the bed and started to pull of her uniform. Lena sat up watching her. Lena smiled.

"Stef."

"Mmm." She said, as she undressed.

"Use the toy in the draw please." Stef grinned as Lena undressed and she opened Lena's draw and found her strap on. She put it on, as Lena pushed her onto the bed. Stef watched as Lena straddled her. Stef watched as Lena lowered herself onto the toy. Stef reached up and took Lena's breasts into her hands as Lena started to move her hips.

"Ahh babe, you're amazing." Lena said, looking down at Stef. Lena moved forward kissing Stef's lips. It was a messy kiss not one of them carrying as they moved together. Lena's hips working hard as Stef gripped her ass. Lena's hands in her hair. Looking into her eyes. "I…love…you…so…much."

"I love you to babe, ahh, it's rubbing my…" Lena grinned at Stef.

"I know it is babe, let it." Lena breathed as she moved faster and harder. "I'm close babe, you?"

"Yes."

"OH GOD STEF….AHHHH….AAAHHHH" She came hard. She stopped moving she reached back and pushed two fingers into Stef, who screamed before coming hard. Lena moved, and removed the toy. She smiled at Stef who was laugh breathing hard.

"You okay babe."

"Yes babe." Stef replied, before turning to her and kissing her. "I love you so much. You're so prefect." Stef said looking at Lena lay next to her. Lena grinned.

"You are two babe. I love you so much." They kissed again. slowly. Until there was a rumbling sound. Lena looked at her. "Hungry Stef?"

"Erm, yeh I cam from work. Mike has B. so I can spend the night if you want."

"Of course I want you too, even if you are unexpected. What do you want to eat?"

"You." Stef laughed. Lena looked a her. grinning.

"You need some food then you can eat me."

"Deal. I'll eat whatever is going." Stef said grinning at her naked girlfriend.

"I've not eaten yet. I'll order pizza."

"Mmm. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure," Lena grinned before getting up, as she went to get up Stef pulled her back down, kissing her.

"I love you."

"I'll never tired of hearing you say that Stef Foster. I love you too."


	29. The Wrong Way

The wrong way

_Hi all, this was a request that got me writing right away. it's from a guest. _

_I hope you enjoy it whoever you are. _

_Thanks for reading as always_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

Mike pulled up outside the two store house his ex wife and her new _lover _had bought. He was so bitter about their divorce which had been finalized the week before. Stef had moved out of the apartment they had once shared and moved into this house a month ago. Leaving him with the apartment. It had been four months since she had told him that she was leaving him for good. FOR A WOMAN. he couldn't believe it. he was now the living alone and he blamed the woman who his ex wife had fallen in love with. He got out the car, he was a little unsteady he had been drinking. He got Brandon out of the car, who ran towards the house with his backpack on his back. Lena opened the door. Mike took a deep breath. He had been expecting Stef not the woman who was now with her.

"Hey B, you have a good weekend."

"I did Lena, I wanna play Lego,"

"Well say bye to your dad. Then you can head upstairs to play Lego"

"Yay." The five year old turned to his father who was now slowly walking up the stairs. "Bye dad see you soon."

"bye son." He kissed him before looking at Lena as she ran her fingers through his sons' hair as he ran into the house.

"Where is Stef?" He asked.

"Hello Mike." Lena said slowly. Trying to be polite she wanted a relationship with his man because he is Brandon's dad.

"Sorry, was my question unclear." Mike bit out.

"No, I was being polite."

"I don't want polite from you, I want to know where my wife is." He was getting into her face.

"She's your _ex _wife and she's on shift. She gets off in about an hour."

"So you are going to be looking after my son." he was getting closer and closer and Lena wanted to step back but knew she had to stand her grown this is her house.

" Yes, like I do most days, who do you think takes him to school and bring him home. Who looks after him when Stef's on nights. I do Mike. This is a full time thing. I'm Stef's partner.

"No, no, no you are a woman she is fucking." He said, he was getting angry now.

"No Mike. We…" She didn't finish when she felt Mike's fist hit her in the face. Just below her left eye. She screamed in pain.

"Daddy what you doing to my Lena." Mike stopped. Shaking when he saw what he had done. He saw Brandon standing a the bottom of the stairs. He turned and ran. Lena didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell anyone. She walked into the kitchen after closing the front door. Brandon following.

"We can't tell Mommy that happened Big man okay"

"Why did daddy hit you?"

"He was angry."

"You shouldn't hit, mommy says it wrong." He said sitting on the stool watching as Lena checked her eye she knew it was going burse how was she going to explain this to Stef. She hated it.

"She's right. Why don't you go and play Lego bud till dinner is ready."

"Okay." He jumped down running off. Lena started crying softly. She heard the front door open and close.

"I'M HOME." Came Stef's voice she was back early. Lena tried to stop crying but couldn't. Stef walked in and saw her girlfriend. "Babe." She went to her at once and hugged her. not even looking at her. Lena held her close.

"Sorry," Lena said

"Why are you crying?"

"Because Daddy hit her." Brandon said from the doorway as he had come home at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Shit." Lena whispered.

"What?" Stef said raising her voice. She pulled away look at Lena and saw Lena's eye. "Oh God. What happened?"

"He got mad because I was here and you weren't."

"I'll be back." She kissed Lena and Brandon before leaving. She got into the car and drove to her old apartment. She parked up seeing Mike's car was already there. She went to the door and banged on it till Mike answered it. the minute he did she pushed him inside.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MIKE?"

"What Stef?" He said, as he stumbled backwards.

"YOU FUCKING PUNCHED LENA AND OUR SON SAW IT. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" She looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean…"

"NO MIKE THAT DOESN'T WASH YOU ARE DRUNK, YOU'VE HAD OUR SON FOR THE WEEK I COME OFF SHIFT TO FIND MY GIRLFRIEND IN OUR KITCHEN CRYING BECAUSE MY ASSHOLE OF AN EX HUSBAND AS PUNCHED HER."

"I'm sorry Stef."

"IT'S NOT ME YOU'VE GOTTA BE SORRY TO. YOU KNOW WHAT MIKE I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE AND OUR SON. OUR FIVE YEAR OLD SON SAW IT."

"I…"

"OH SHUT UP AND GET SOBER. YOU ARE NOT HAVING BRANDON TIL YOU ARE SOBER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. AND IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER HIT MY WOMAN AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU BALLS OFF DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME."

"Yes Stef, I'm sorry please let me see B."

"You can come and see him but he is not coming to stay and you're not taking him out because I can't trust you not to drink with him. he is five Mike. Five years old. He doesn't need to see this. you will not and I mean this you will not put our son in danger." With that she left. She got in the car. She got home and could hear her son's laughter she walked into the kitchen to find Lena and Brandon playing a board game. She smiled.

"How are my two favourite people?" She asked. Brandon ran at her. she picked him up kissing him softly.

"Hey Mommy, you mad?"

"Not anymore baby. You having fun?"

"Yes." He laughed as Stef kissed him. she put him down and went to Lena. she turned on her stool so that Stef could stand between her legs. She kissed her slowly, as Brandon ran off to his room.

"You're not angry anymore." Lena asked looking up at her girlfriend who softly ran her fingers down Lena's face where the burse was starting to form.

"No, I yelled at him. he is sorry. I love you,"

"I love you too my hero cop."

"Later you can show me how much, right now we need to start dinner."

"I'll start, go and shower and change and see your son."

"Deal." Stef said without a second thought before kissing Lena slowly and passionately. She then went and did as she was asked. Lena took a deep breath. Loving the fact that Stef had been so angry and had stood up for her. she really felt protected. She smiled before trying to decide what she wanted for dinner.


	30. She's Mine

She's mine.

_Hi all I've gone back to work which means I don't get as much time to write at the moment, however I will do my best to get through the requests I love them all. This one is just a mini short. Hope you enjoy. _

_Thanks for reading you guys totally rock. _

Stef walked into the small bar, she was late. She had made a last minute arrest at work and it had made her late. She had gone and got changed, so she was wearing shirt and trousers. She looked over at the bar. There was Lena, in a tight fitting dress, which showed off her pert ass. Stef loved that ass. She smiled. Then she saw a woman walking over to her woman, a woman she'd been with for two months. She watched as the woman lent on the bar, next to Lena. Stef watched as the woman started to flirt with Lena. she watched the body language of the woman. the woman was trying her best to get Lena's attention. Lena didn't seem to be responding but the green eyed monster had come forward. She couldn't cope with it. she walked over. She watched as the woman leaned forward.

"So, why is a sexy lady like you on your own?"

"She's not." Stef said, her hand finding the small of Lena's back. Lena turned and smiled at Stef.

"Hey babe."

"Hey," Stef said before kissing Lena's check and then looking at the woman who had been trying it on with her girlfriend. The woman backed off and left.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Into me. oh I'm sorry, some woman comes onto you but I'll just sit here and let it happen shall I?" Stef's sarcasm coming to the front.

"Don't Stef, I wasn't flirting back."

"Yet you didn't walk away with a no thanks." Stef said, Lena gripped Stef's hand and pulled her outside the bar.

"I was waiting for you in a busy bar."

"Yeh and letting any other lesbian in town hit on you." Stef said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Please, I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Oh I know that. You're very loyal. But I can't cope with women coming onto you, you're supposed to be with you."

"I am with you." Lena said it. saw that flash in Stef's eyes. She saw that Stef had never been like this before. "Is this the first time you've been jealous."

"I'm not Jealous." Stef said looking down which gave her away.

"Oh God you are" Lena smiled.

"I AM NOT." Stef said starting to walk off. Lena followed in her heels.

"Stef please."

"No Lena,"

"Baby, I love you." Stef stopped. She turned looking at Lena in the middle of the street.

"Now you tell me. now when we are having a fight you decided to tell me you love me." Lena smiled.

"Yeh because Stephanie Marie Foster, I love you."

"I love you too but that's not the point."

"Say that again." Lena said slowly

"What?"

"Say what you just said again babe." Stef looked at her

"I love you too." Stef whispered. Lena grinned. Lena walked over and kissed her, something she didn't do in public Stef pulled back. looking at her. "That's new."

"Well not everyday a hot woman says I love you." Lena laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are babe. Fancy some dinner."

"Sure." Lena took Stef's hand and together they headed to the nearest fast food joint.


	31. Why Her

Why her?

_Hi all_

_Just a short as been at work all day and I'm very sleepy. Please enjoy, thanks for the requests I'm working through them promise. Just need a good nights sleep then I can write again._

_Thanks for reading please enjoy. _

Mike pulled up outside the house that his ex wife had just bought with her new woman, Mike gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that she had left him for a woman, that their 'trial' separation had turned into a full on divorce. He looked at the house as the front door opened and Lena came out, wearing a baggy jumpers and jeans, with boots, her hair piled on top of her head. He watched as she went to the car opening the tailgate and looked at the boxes that we still there. He got out of the car slamming the door. It made Lena jump she turned. Her and Mike had never really spoken. They had meet but it was always in passing. Over the last year she hadn't wanted to get in the way of him seeing Brandon.

"Are you happy with yourself?" He said looking at the woman, he blamed for everything.

"Sorry, I don't understand?" Lena said folding her arms around her stomach.

"Yes you do you're a home wreaker, you know it and I know it."

"I didn't wreak your home Mike, you and Stef weren't together when we meet and she'd left you before we did anything."

"You took my woman, you know that." Mike said, he was slowly moving closer. Lena moved back but she couldn't as the car was behind her.

"No I didn't. she's gay Mike."

"You made her…"

"No, being gay is not a choice and you can't make someone gay. She just found the courage to come out. It's not my fault. All I did was fall in love."

"How am I supposed to know you didn't sleep with her before she left me?"

"Because she spoke to you before telling me that she'd come out, plus I would never ever sleep with someone who is in a relationship, I've had my heart broken because of cheating and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Lena was calm as she spoke. Mike looked at her.

"I just…"

"What is it Mike?"

"Love her okay, I still love her." He said softly, looking at Lena, a sudden realisation that this woman was actually okay.

"You can love her Mike but you need to get over her. I know she's broken you heart because it was a trial separation but I think you both knew it was over."

"Yeh, I needed to blame someone." Mike said softly.

"Please don't blame anyone, just be a great dad to Brandon and when you're ready start dating again." he turned and left, Stef came out just as she saw Mike's car going. She walked down the steps to the car.

"I thought you'd got lost, why was Mike here?" Stef asked, as she slipped her arm around her looking at her.

"He came to yell at me."

"Why?" Stef asked, looking deep in

"He thought I was a home wreaker."

"You didn't do it. I left him. I made the choice." Stef said, Lena pulled her closer, smiling.

"that's what I said, please stop panicking and help me being these boxes in otherwise this house will never look like home." Lena laughed, softly kissing Stef's lips.

"Okay love, okay." Stef grinned. Before picking up the next box.

"Who would have thought Police officer have such great strength." Lena said, grinning.

"Don't start woman, I mean it. come on you, the kitchen isn't going to unpack itself." They both laughed before Lena picked up a lighter box and they headed back inside.


	32. Stef, Jude and Lena's Day out

Stef, Jude and Lena's Day out.

_This was not a request, but it came to me after watching episode 01x12 and see Jude disappointed. _

_I am working on the requests. _

_Thank you as ever for reading._

_Please enjoy _

Stef and Lena went into Jude and Jesus's room, watching him stand. He had dressed up for going to see his sister.

"I wasn't sure if you have to dress up?" He said standing when he saw his two moms.

"You look very handsome." Lena said, grinning. Before looking at the floor. She really didn't want to break his heart.

"Wh…wh…what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the looks on his mom's faces. He had started thinking of them as his moms from the moment they had decided to adopt him.

"Err…" they came into the room and Stef put her arm around him as they sat down onto his bed, her hand rubbing his back reassuringly. As Lena sat in the chair facing him. "Sweetheart listen, erm, It was seem that Callie has lost her privileges. So she's not allowed to have visitors today" Stef never broke eye contact with him while telling him. she hated that she had to deliver this bad news to him. he had been so looking forward to see his sister.

"Why? What she do?" He asked, confused.

"we're not sure." Lena answered. "but there was some sort of altercation between her and another girl last night and Rita thinks that Callie needs a little more time to think about why she is there." Jude looked down both Stef and Lena could see that he was completely shocked and gutted. "Hey you know what, Brandon is at piano and Mariana and Jesus are busy so why don't the three of us do something fun?"

"What like?" He asked in barely a whisper. Stef smiled and rubbed his back again

"Anything you want love?"

"Can we…erm…" he wasn't used to asking for things.

"What love?" Stef asked.

"Can we go to the pier and go one some rides and stuff?" He asked, slowly.

"That sounds like a great plan." Lena said grinning, "Why don't you get changed, jeans and t-shirt while Stef and I get ready and we'll meet you down stairs in five minutes. Okay?"

"Yeh, thanks." He smiled. Loving the fact they wanted to cheer him up.

An hour later they were on the pier, with Jude looking around in wonder it was his first time here. He couldn't believe it there was so much going on, he saw stalls with prizes to be won and there were loads of rides. Stef and Lena had bought him a massive bag of tokens to get on the rides. He looked around and saw them holding hands. he smiled.

"Is it okay for you to hold hands here?" He asked. Stef raised an eyebrow as he squeezed Lena's hand

"Yeh it's fine, we have always held hands here." He smiled at Lena's answer.

"Good, I don't know where to start."

"Well Stef will go on all the rides with you," Lena said.

"Why not you?" Jude asked.

"Oh because I'm not good with rides whereas Stef will do anything."

"Hey I draw the line at something," Stef said laughing.

"Yeh we just haven't found that line yet." Lena said making Jude laugh. As Jude saw the roller coaster He got the tokens he needed for him and Stef. Before passing the tokens to Lena.

"Please can you hold this for me."

"Sure bud, what are you dragging Stef onto."

"The roller coaster, come on mom." He said, without thinking. Both Stef and Lena noticed but they decided not to mention it.

"I'm coming, what have I got myself into? Stef laughed as she followed Jude towards the ride. Lena laughing as she watched them. Enjoying the fact that they were giving him the alone time he needed. So he was just with them.

They got home and they were all tired. Lena carrying a teddy Stef had won for her and Jude carrying three stuffed toys that between him and Stef they had won. He was smiling and happy, as they walked in the twins and Brandon where sat on the sofa. They had been longer than expected.

"And where have you three been?" Jesus said grinning.

"Mom and Mama took me to the pier, we've had a great day." Jude said before running upstairs.

"Wow." Mariana said.

"What?" Lena said putting her massive teddy down and walking into the kitchen followed by Stef and the kids. Stef sitting down on a stool.

"He called you…"

"We know we're not making a big deal out of it." Lena said looking at her wife, who looked very tired. "Coffee babe?"

"That would be brilliant he has worn me out."

"are you getting old Mom?" Jesus asked. Stef laughed.

"You wish." She grinned. "I'm only 44,"

"See old." Mariana said, Stef looked at her daughter with one raised eyebrow.

"Don't start young lady, one day you'll be this age."

"Got a while yet Mom." Mariana said. Lena who was putting the coffee pot on was laughing.

"Mrs Adams Foster are you laughing?" Stef asked, the kids loving see this side of their moms which they hadn't seen much off since Callie had run away.

"Well babe you're older then me." Lena said as she watched the coffee pot fill.

"really?" Jude said watching them both from the doorway.

"Yeh, someone is five years younger than me." Stef said, "But she's starting to lose her appeal." She giggled.

"I will never lose my appeal." Lena said as she passed Stef her blue mug full of black coffee.

"Oh she just gained it back." All the kids laughed as Stef took a slip of her coffee. Lena kissed her wife.

"What would you lot like for dinner?"

"Anything. " Came four voices. Lena shook her head.

"Go and play video games or something, mom and I will get dinner sorted." All fours kids ran off. Leaving the two adults alone. Stef looked at her wife. Grinned

"Today was good," Stef said, "Even if I could sleep for a week."

"I'm glad we did it. right, I'm going to make pasta bake. Quick and easy." Stef just nodded, smiling.


	33. The Partner

The Partner.

_Hi all_

_Just another short one off. Please enjoy_

_Thanks for reading. _

Stef got into the passenger side of the cop car, she hated not driving but Davies had made sure he has stated his claim. She wasn't happy that she had to work with a man whose opening words were 'I've never had a female partner.' they started to drive around and Davies looked at her, taking her in. she wasn't like any other cop. He knew she'd been shot but he knew nothing else about her. he hadn't bothered to ask. He had just transferred stations so it was all new to him. he noticed the wedding ring.

"So…erm…you're married." He asked, Stef looked at him then down at her left hand. Wow this man knew nothing.

"Yeh, of three weeks ago, but I've been with my partner for ten years." She said, smiling,

"Wow, what took you so long to get married?" he asked.

"It was illegal for us to marry." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my partner is a woman, didn't you know I'm gay."

"You're gay?" He said, as they pulled up at lights.

"Yes," She felt like she was coming out all over again.

"Like you are married to a woman."

"Shocking isn't it." Stef said rolling her eyes.

"You don't look like a lesbian." He said,

"What do they look like?" Stef asked.

"erm…well not like you." He said, Stef laughed.

"I take it if you saw my wife you'd know she was gay. Even though she's more girly then me,"

"I…don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I'm gay, I'm married and I have five kids."

"What five?"

"Yes, I'm a foster parents. I've got my son from my marriage to Mike, then Lena and I adopted our twins, Mariana and Jesus. And we recently started fostering Callie and Jude. They are all teenagers."

"Hands full then"

"yeh." Stef nodded. "Trying to keep them all the straight and narrow."

"Ahh so that's why you thought that all that kid earlier needs was love."

"All any kid needs is love. As my wife would say DNA doesn't make a family love does. She told our daughter that when she thought we wouldn't want her after I was shot."

"I've never had a gay partner."

"Wow you're doing well,"

"What?"

"Well you've never had a female partner and you've never had a gay one." Stef said, she was not enjoying the company of this man.

"Well I'm just being honest."

"I think you should stop." Stef said, just as they pulled into the station. Stef got out of the car and headed inside to finish the paper work on the youth from earlier. She just didn't want to spend another minute with that man.


	34. Her Uniform

Her Uniform

_Hi All_

_I got asked for this tonight as it is Valentines day I would write it. so please enjoy_

_Thanks for the requests and thank you for reading._

They've been together three weeks and now it's valentine's day. Lena had yet to see Stef in uniform. She was still unsure of her job. She hadn't expected it to affect her but she did worry everyday till Stef phoned her at the end of the day, which she did every night, even if they were seeing each other that night. She loved that about Stef. Tonight was their first valentine's day together and she knew that Stef was letting Mike have Brandon, she'd watched Mike pick him up from school. She was now making dinner for them, she'd bought Stef, a card and a box of her favourite candy. She heard the door. Lena walked out of her small apartment kitchen and walked the short distance to the door. She opened it. she took a deep breath. She couldn't help it. there was Stef well she hoped it was Stef because at the moment all she could see was what would looked 24 red roses.

"Hi," Lena gasped.

"Hey baby, these are for you," Stef passed them too her and Lena saw she was still in her uniform with an overnight bag over her shoulder. She was also holding a card.

"Wow." Lena said not moving she couldn't believe how tough and sexy Stef looked.

"What? The flowers are that good, I bought a card too." Stef said waving it at her.

"Erm."

"Speechless I love it. can I come in or we having dinner with me outside the apartment." Lena laughed. This is what she liked about Stef, this funny side.

"Sorry, come in babe." She moved letting Stef in. they walked into Lena's small living room. Stef threw her back onto the arm chair and looked at Lena she'd left her belt at work. Knowing that Lena wouldn't be happy about her gun. She watched as Lena put the flowers into a Vase.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes thank you." Lena smiled.

"What made you speechless then?" Stef asked, walking over and taking Lena into her arms. Lena ran her hands along her back, feeling the shirt. Her hands found Stef's ass.

"Your uniform." Lena whispered.

"What about it?" Stef only saw it as her uniform. Something she had to wear to do her job.

"You look so…"

"Say it Lena."

"Sexy." Stef grinned.

"Really? I have to wear this." Stef said looking deep into her girlfriends eyes.

"Yes Stef is sexy as hell."

"Well after dinner you can strip me out of it how does that sound."

"Like we need to have dinner now."

After they had eaten they were kissing on the sofa. It was slowly and passionate. They had made love before, even though they had only been together for three weeks but this was different. Lena's hands were all over Stef. Stef grinned. As she pulled back and watched as Lena started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"You removing a police officers shirt?"

"Is that a crime?" Lena asked as she pulled it off and removed Stef's under shirt.

"Not that I know off when in the privacy of your own home."

"Good because I'm removing everything and then you're going to lay back and scream"

"Promises, Promises." Stef said, they carried on kissing and before she knew it, her uniform and underwear was on the floor. Joined by Lena's clothes. Stef lay back on the sofa with Lena between her legs. Lena slowly thrust two fingers into her, making Stef moan. She moved slowly as she kissed her lips. Stef reached down and mirrored Lena's actions. Together they moved. Kissing their nipples rubbing together. This was the first time they'd both made love to each other at the same time. it was amazing. both of them moaning. Within minutes. They were both coming hard. They where breathless. Stef looked up into Lena's smiling face.

"Happy valentines day Lena, the first of many."


	35. Emotions

Emotions.

_A very short one off from one of three requests I got in one review. This is Stef crying during sex. _

_Enjoy_

_Thanks for reading, you really do keep me writing. _

Lena looked at Stef as they lay together on the sofa. They were finally getting some quite time. Brandon had gone of to Mikes for the evening and they were enjoying the silence. Four months into their relationship and neither of them had managed to say the 'L' word. Stef felt it. so did Lena. Lena moved and slowly leant forward kissing Stef's soft lips. Her hands finding Stef's shapely hips. She loved that her woman was muscular, who was still shapely. She knew it was from giving birth. Stef's hand went to her face. She loved that Stef liked to gently touch her face as well as other parts of her body, they feel back onto the sofa. With Lena on top of Stef, her hands going up Stef's shirt. Stef's hand moving along her ass. Lena broke the kiss and kissed her neck, holding her close.

"baby," Stef whispered. Lena smiled as her hands unbuttoned Stef's jeans, her hand slipping into it finding her wet centre. She slipped two fingers into her, Stef gripped onto her. moving her hips in time with Lena's magic fingers. She couldn't believe that the feeling were overwhelming her. she closed her eyes, opening them again as her vision blurred. She was crying. for the first time ever while someone was making love to her she was crying. Lena's fingers stopped.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Lena asked her voice full of concern.

"No please don't." Stef moaned her hips moving. Lena carried on, looking deep into Stef's eyes as Stef cried. Tears running down her face. Within a few minutes. Stef came hard. Lena removed her fingers and kissed Stef's cheeks. Slowly rubbing Stef's tears away.

"Talk to me babe?" Lena said slowly, she slowly sat her up holding her close.

"I love you." Stef whispered. Lena thought she'd missed heard.

"What did you just say?" Lena asked slowly.

"I love you Lena Adams."

"Is that the reason that the first time I get to see you cry is during sex?" Lena asked.

"You were making love to me and it hit me. I love you. My emotions got the better of me." Lena grinned.

"I love you too Stef."

"Really?" Stef asked. she'd fallen head over heels for this woman. her tears started again.

"Yes Stef, I love you so much" They kissed, before Stef gripped Lena's hand and pulled her upstairs.


	36. A Little Alone Time

A little alone time.

_Hello_

_Thank you for reading as always. One of the requests was Lena Pregnant Love. So I wrote this. duno if it was what the guest wanted but it is what came to me. so please enjoy. _

_Please keep requests coming as I'm happy to write most things. _

_Thanks. _

Lena stepped out of the shower, she was getting ready for bed. her and Stef had come up together but she knew that Stef was saying goodnight to all the kids. She liked to check on them all. Lena walked, naked into their bedroom she walked over to their full length mirror. Her hair up on her head as she didn't want to get it wet in the shower. She stood taking in her new shape. Her bigger breasts, her rounded stomach she slowly ran her hands over. She heard the bedroom door open and close. But the footsteps stopped. She hadn't really let Stef see her naked since they had found out she was pregnant.

"You really are the sexist woman alive, you know that don't you?" Stef said using her sexy voice. Lena looked at her through the mirror she didn't want to turn around.

"I can't be." Lena said as she slowly ran her fingers over their son. They had found out they were having a son a few days before.

"Yes you are. Baby you are." Stef walked across the room and slowly ran her hands over Lena's stomach. she slowly kissed along her shoulder.

"Please, don't."

"Let me." Stef said. "you have a cushion for our baby." Her hands running up to her impressive new breasts. "Your breasts are amazing. you are sexy and I love you so much. You know that."

"I love you too." She moaned as Stef started to play with her nipples, she felt herself getting wet. As Stef slowly kissed and licked her shoulder.

"You are sexy. you are amazing. I'm going to make love to you babe."

"Please." Lena managed to whisper. Slowly Stef moved her towards the bed, laying her on her side of the bed. slowly she moved her clothes before laying beside Lena, pulling Lena's legs apart and returning to kissing her neck and shoulder. Lena's breaths were coming in gasps. As Stef's fingers found her clit and slowly moved in circles. Rubbing it softly as she knew that Lena would be overly sensitive. Lena leant her head back, gasping, moaning for more. Stef kissed her lips as best she could it was messy and very sloppy. As she pushed two fingers in to her wife. Making her almost scream. She made love to her, gently, loving the feelings she had washing over her. then it happened.

"Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef," Lena was chanting her hand as she came hard around Stef's fingers. Lena couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to come like that.

"Do you believe me now?" Stef asked, softly as she slowly rubbed Lena's clit. With her now soaked fingers bring her wife to a second explosive orgasm. Stef felt rather proud of herself as they sweaty naked skin came together and she held Lena while she came down from the massive high.

"Yes. I do babe. I love you. Wow."

"I love you too, all over you. You are my wife, lover and best friend Lena Adams Foster and don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I promise." They kissed before Lena became to tired and Stef, curled up with her and they both fell into a rather peaceful sleep.


	37. Snow For Stef

Snow For Stef.

_Hello this is for Carty74 and the guest who asked for this. _

_If you have NOT seen 01x15 please do not read as is based on the final scene_

_Thank you for reading. _

_All requests welcome._

Stef sat in the car, slow tears running down her face. She was finally at peace with her father. As the snow slowly came down. She couldn't believe it was snowing. The door opened and Lena got into the car, she looked slightly shocked.

"It's snowing" Lena said,

"Yes…" Stef said pushing the tears away she rested her head back and looked at Lena. "so…" she whispered as Lean watched the snow fall. "Do you wanna have a baby?" Lena looked at her shocked.

"how?..." She stopped. Looking at Stef, looking deep into those eyes she could always get lost in.

"I found your vitamins when I was looking for my mascara. I didn't mean too."

"No I shouldn't have hide them from you." Lena said, as Stef reached over and took Lena's hand, linking their fingers together.

"You're right. I'm more upset that you didn't just think to talk to me, love, we've always been so open and communication is the key to a good relationship." Stef said smiling

"that's my speech." Lena said.

"I know. You have given it to me enough over the years." Stef said. "You should have just spoken to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you seriously?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, my levels are good, all I…we need to do is find a donor."

"Our own baby?" Stef said, her tears starting again. Lena reached over and softly moved her tears, looking at her wife.

"Yes, now these tears, for our baby or your dad."

"Both." Stef said. "I've made peace with Dad. I love him. now we have to look to the future."

"Does that future involve me getting pregnant."

"Well, I've spoken to my mom, who asked if you where having an affair by the way," Lena smiled.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeh, I told her no."

"I should hope so, why would I cheat when I've got the best." Lena said, absently.

"You haven't really go the best." Stef replied. "I should have seen you weren't yourself."

"We've had so much going on with Callie and Brandon and Jude." Lena said, looking at her wife. "So do you want us to have a baby?"

"I've been up and down about it all day. But you know what yeh I want a baby with you Lena Adams Foster. I can't wait to see you pregnant. With my baby."

"Yes it would be your baby, our baby. Totally ours." Lena said smiling. Stef reached over and kissed Lena softly on the lips. Stef's hand going to Lena's face.

"We can't." Lena said, making Stef smile.

"Why not?" She said, kissing Lena's neck and opening the zip of her hoodie.

"because the kids, and both our mothers are inside."

"Good point and your mother is very likely to come and finding us." Stef said pushing back. Lena grinned.

"My mother would." Lena replied. "Shall we go inside and play."

"Can we get away with it?"

"You're upset, you need a lay down, perhaps a long bath with your wife there to take car of you." Lena said grinning.

"You know that bath sounds wonderful." Stef said. She needed to relax.

"Let's do that then, why don't' I run you a bath and we can have a couple of bottles of your dad's beer and relax together."

"That's the best offer I've had in a long time."

"Come on then before the snow gets bad." They got out of the car and Stef locked it. they went into the house. the music that Brandon was playing his music and everyone was listening. Lena walked upstairs as Stef went into the kitchen and got four beers before joining Lena upstairs. She walked in, closing their bedroom door. She walked into the bathroom and saw that Lena was drawing them both a bath.

"I love you Lena Adams Foster."

"I love you too."


	38. Meet the Parents

Meet the Parents – Stef Meats Lena's parents.

_Hello all this was a request from about a week ago and I've been trying to write it for all that time._

_Please enjoy_

_Keep the requests coming _

_Thanks for reading._

Stef moved from one foot to the other. It was something she did when nervous. Lena looked at her, smiling. Stef was wearing a fitted shirt and dress pants. She looked amazing as always. After six months Lena had fallen madly in love with this woman to the point she wanted to show off her police officer off to her mom and dad.

"Babe, please can you stop that." Lena asked reaching out for her hand,

"Stop what?" Stef asked, Lena grinned.

"You're doing the Stef shuffle." Lena giggled as she spoke. Stef stopped

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." Stef said looking at Lena.

"It's true. It's what you do." Lena smiled as she linked their fingers.

"I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me? what if I say something stupid? What if my smart mouth gets the better me?" Lena looked at her completely shocked that Stef was like this. she had never seen her like this. she smiled.

"Just be you, that's why I love you."

"Because I'm an ass." Stef laughed.

"No, I love you because you're amazing, why are you so scared?" Lena asked

"Because if your parents hate me, then that's with us for the rest of our relationship isn't it."

"True. But they won't hate you baby." Just as she spoke she saw her parents walking towards them, Dana's arm linked through Stuart's. Lena smiled.

"Mom, Dad." They hugged, with Stef stepping back. watching Lena with her mom and dad. Noticing at once that Lena was closer to her dad. "Mom, dad this is my girlfriend, Stef." Lena said, moving out of the way to grip Stef's hand, pulling her forward. "Stef my mom Dana and my father Stuart." Stef shock their hands.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi," Stuart said, "You seem to making our girl very happy."

"Thanks, I'm doing my best."

"Shall we go to our table." Dana said they walked into the restaurant. Stef slowly walking behind them. She felt out of place right now. but she loved this woman and she had to make a good impression on her parents. They were shown to a table and Stuart and Dana sat on one side and Stef and Lena sat together on the other. Dana ordered what sounded like a very expensive bottle of white wine as Menu's were placed in front of them. Stef looked at Lena. slightly shocked that there were no prices on the menu, Lena simply nodded. Taking her hand.

"It's okay." she mouthed.

"So Stef, what do you do for a living?" Dana asked.

"Erm I'm a cop." Stef said, looking up.

"Oh, so you have gun, Lena is very anti-guns."

"I know, we don' talk that much about my work. I lock my gun up every day."

"Do you enjoy your work?" Stuart asked.

"yeh, I followed my father in the force." Stef said smiling. She could feel Lena's fingers gently rubbing the back of her hand. They ordered and Lena watched as her parents quizzed Stef, who answered all their questions and was so polite. After the meal was over Stef held onto Lena's hand.

"I'll go and get the car." Stef said leaving to get it. Lena looked at her parents.

"We like her." Stuart said, " She looks so scared."

"I know." Lena smiled. "She was scared you wouldn't like her."

"You're totally in love with her." Dana said.

"I can't help that mom."

"I know. I feel the same about your father. She loves you back." Dana said slowly. Lena looked at her mother completely in shock.

"yeh she does. She was so scared you wouldn't like her."

"Well we do. She's so much better than your ex love." Stuart said. "Plus I'm betting you love the uniform." He winked at his daughter. Lena blushed giving her parents the answer they thought.

"It's a long time we've seen you this happy." Dana said.

"Thanks Mom. Here is Stef I've got to go." They all hugged and Lena got into the car. Smiling at Stef.

"What are you grinning at?" Stef asked, as she started their journey back to Lena's house.

"My parents love you." Lena said putting her hand onto her girlfriends leg.

"Really, I impressed them?" Stef said. She thought she may have messed up in someway.

"Yeh, you more than impressed."

"Maybe next time we can bring Brandon."

"They would love to meet him." Lena grinned. "I love you babe."

"Love you too love."


	39. Moving

Moving

_This comes from 01x03 hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you for taking the time to read _

_Requests welcome. Thank you. _

"So…erm…I think I'm going to move in with my dad." Brandon said. Lena turned to Stef at once and saw a little light die in her eyes, as her face fell.

"Okay," Stef said in barely a whisper. She smiled at her son, hoping he wouldn't see how gutted she really was. "Cool." That came out a little better she looked down at her empty mug. "Oh right," She banged the property cards onto the table. "before we get started does anyone want anything? I'm going to get some tea, does anyone want anything? Okay?" she got up and left into the kitchen. Brandon looked round at everyone. Not knowing what to do. There was a slight bang from the kitchen and Lena got up.

"I'm going to see you Mom, sit down. You guys start okay?" Lena said, smiling and the kids all decided to do as she had asked. Lena walked into the kitchen and saw Stef leaning over the sink. Her shoulder's slowly moving. Lena knew at once that she was crying. she walks over wrapping her in her arms. Moving so that Stef could put her head into her shoulder. Holding onto Lena.

"My baby…" Was all Stef managed holding onto Lena.

"I know baby, he is growing up. it is his choice. We gave him that."

"I know," Stef pulled away and wiped her tears away. she hated showing this weakness. "I know. I thought I had at least another two years with him."

"I know he will always be your little boy. I hate seeing you like this." Lena said. Rubbing Stef's arms. Holding her close. Resting her forehead against Stef's, looking deep into Stef's eyes. She then kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." Stef said as laughter broke out in the dinning room. She smiled. She loved hearing her kids laughter.

"You never need to be sorry for loving our children." She hugged her again. "Go and wash your face babe and then join us to play so you can kick my butt."

"Deal," Stef kissed her one more time. she headed upstairs and washed her face. As she came out of the bathroom in her and Lena's bedroom there was a light knock. She looked and saw Brandon. She sat on Lena's side of the bed and looked at her son.

"Hey B, what's up."

"I'm sorry Mom." He said coming and sitting next to her.

"What for?" she asked, looking at her son. He was the prefect match of her and Mike. She would always be grateful to Mike that he had given her, her son.

"I've hurt you."

"Well we gave you the choice. And you've made a choice. You've not hurt me. I'm just well…you know. You mom and I worry." Stef managed. He hugged her.

"I love you Mom, and Lena and everyone else so much."

"I love you too B." Stef said hugging him again "Do what makes you happy son, please. I would rather you were happy."

"Thanks Mom." He got up kissed her and went. Stef sat on the bed.

"You're a great mom you know that don't you?" Lena said from the doorway. She had heard the whole conversation.

"I try."

"I love you." Lena said, Stef smiled.

"Love you too, right time for me to beat you at that game." Stef said after taking a couple of deep breaths. Knowing she had to act as normal as possible for the rest of the children.


	40. Forever

Forever.

_Hello All_

_Thank you to the guest who asked for this. I couldn't write them breaking up my little lesbian heart can't take it. so I've twisted the idea slightly I hope you enjoy it_

_Thanks for reading as always. _

_Requests welcome. _

Stef sat at the bar, a glass of wine in front of her. totally untouched. She and Lena had had a massive fight. Ending with Stef leaving the house. she couldn't cope with it. it was the first time they'd had a massive row. Stef started to play with the stem of the glass. She felt so low yet she couldn't bring herself to drink the drink she had ordered.

"I thought I'd find you here." Stef looked around and saw Lena standing there, looking at her.

"Why?" Stef said. Looking around the bar most of the cops from her station hung out.

"I duno, I just thought it was the thing to say." Stef smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine would be great."

"Another white wine please Dave." Stef asked and the bartender did as she asked and she handed him the money. Lena sat next to her and looked around at the cops. You could tell they were all cops.

"Why did you walk away?"

"Because I got angry, you were telling me things I didn't want to hear."

"I asked you to move in with me and before I know it we're having a massive row about it. you get scared and you start a row."

"I get scared and I hit out okay?" Stef sounded like a teenager.

"You have reverted to being a teenager Stef, I only asked you to commit fully to me. "

"I am fully committed to you babe." Stef said looking at her. "I just get scared. There is a voice telling me this is wrong."

"Your dad?" Lena asked.

"I think so. I love you totally and want to be with you. I need to stop running." Stef whispered. Lena reached out but stopped herself from touching Stef. She'd never been in this bar before and she didn't know how people would react to seeing her being openly affectionate to Stef.

"You do. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you completely Stef but you can't run out or start a fight. You could have just said. 'sure babe I'll move in with you.'"

"It's not just me, it's Brandon."

"I've known from the start that you come as a package. I love you and I love him."

"Why are you so wonderful?" Stef asked, looking deep into Lena's eyes.

"I'm not that wonderful."

"yeh you are, not many women would take a newly out lesbian and her son on." Stef said.

"Oh Stef, the moment you shook my hand in the school grounds that first day, my heart beat that little bit faster and I thought wow look at this woman. then friendship came and I knew you were hiding yourself. I love you so much it hurts me I don't want to break up…"

"Break up?" Stef said, she could feel tears. They were now running down her face. All her heard in that sentence was break up.

"I don't want too. do you?"

"No, oh crap no Lena please don't leave me." Stef said, Lena suddenly saw the child in her. the scared child. She took Stef's hand and dragged her out of the bar to her car. They got in. "don't leave me. please. Please." Stef suddenly started crying.

"I have no intention of leaving you."

"What?"

"I love you. I want to buy a house with you. I love you. God Stef, you really don't listen." Lena said, rubbing Stef's knee.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I started a fight."

"You need to start letting your barriers down. You need to let me in. I'm not going to hurt you." Stef looked at her before slowly reaching over and kissing her lips. Slowly. Passionately. Her hand on Lena's face holding her in place. Lena ran her fingers down Stef's muscular arm.

"I will do anything for you." Stef said as they broke apart their foreheads resting against each others. "I am going to be more open and love you completely and yes I'll…we'll move in with you." Lena grinned before kissing her again.


	41. Saturday

Saturday

_Hello all, this was a guest request and is biased on 01x06_

_Thank you for reading._

_Keep the requests coming_

Stef followed Lena into their bedroom closing the door.

"How the hell did our 15 year old daughter get so drunk?" Stef said as she sat on the end of the bed and united and pulled off her shoes.

"I duno but not the ideal end to the evening."

"I was more worried when you invited dad to stay." Stef said as Lena took of her necklace.

"Can you unzip me please?" Lena asked, Stef got up and did as she asked. "What do you mean worried about your dad staying?"

"I couldn't believe you invited him to stay."

"He is you father Stef." Lena said as she removed her dress and walked in her underwear into the bathroom to wash. She took her underwear off throwing it into the dirty washing basket and put on her PJs, Stef was in hers and came into to brush her teeth.

"I know he is my dad Lena. but you didn't have to invite him to stay. I could have done without the 'marriage is for a man and woman' bull." Stef said.

"He said sorry for that."

"Perhaps. But you know what I'm fed up of listening to it. he told me today that I chose to be gay. I left Mike for you and that I gave up everything. Then he turns up here and you invite him to stay for dinner." Stef almost threw her toothbrush into the sink and stalked back into the bedroom. Lena followed.

"I was being polite. He is your dad. I know he hurts you. I know he says things to you that hurt you but he is still your dad. He gave you life. He made you the remarkable woman I love." Stef looked at her.

"He hurts me babe, every time he says something about you, he hurts me." Stef voice barely came out.

"aww babe." Lena said.

"when he said today that I left Mike for you and I chose to be gay I know I have to defend you. It hurts me, that he can't get over the fact that I'm a woman in love with another woman. I told him basically that love is love. " Tears slowly ran down Stef's face as she reached up to moved them. Lena beat her too it and told took her face in her hands. her thumbs moving the tears away from her partners face. She moved forward. "It hurts so much when he says those things about you. more than his comments about me."

"My hero." Lena said, kissing her lips slowly, before hugging her close. Stef cried softly

"It hurts so much and no matter how many times he says sorry for things it still hurts." Lena couldn't believe that Stef was finally letting go this pain had been in her since she was sixteen and her father had sent her to see a minster. Lena held her. held her powerful, in control, police officer of a girlfriend in her arms. Holding her as she cried. Lena pulled back and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much." Lena said.

"I love you too. God I've got a headache now."

"Crying does that Stef." Lena smiled. "Get into bed and I'll get you some water, some meds and we can cuddle in bed, how does that sound."

"How did I end up with you?"

"Because you opened your heart to love." Lena said, kissing her own last time. she left the room and Stef got into her side of the bed. a few moments later Lena came back into the room. Put the meds and water onto Stef's side of the bed. before getting into her side, she moved over to her and kissed her, before hugging her. slowly running her fingers through Stef's blonde locks. She watched as Stef slowly went to sleep in her arms. She hated seeing her in so much pain. She loved her so much. Slowly Lena let her mind clear and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	42. Dinner with the EX

Dinner with the ex.

_Hello all_

_Thank you for reading, I work five nights and then get three off, I'm on night five of five tonight however managed to write this before heading to work. Will do requests over the weekend. _

_Please keep the requests coming and I hope you enjoy this._

_Please enjoy. _

Lena smiled as Stef pulled their SUV up outside the expensive restaurant that they were meeting Gretchen, Lena's ex girlfriend in. Stef had been up tight she had come home however Lena had placed her hand on to Stef's leg during the drive and she had noticed her partner relax. She had dressed to show Gretchen she hadn't changed much. She had also dressed for Stef's pleasure. Her dress looked so sexy and she was wearing a necklace that Stef had bought for her. Stef had gone for a tight fitted shirt, which Lena loved and dress pants with flats. She hated wearing heels. They got out of the car as the valet parker came to park the car. Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Been a while since we have been a place like this." Stef said as she took Lena's hand. Linking their fingers together. Lena moved her body closer to her.

"I know, don't think we've ever been to a place like this." she smiled.

"We could never afford it." Stef said. Slowly. As they walked towards the desk.

"True." They waited as a waitress walked over.

"Good evening how can I help you?"

"We have a table booked for eight."

"Your names please."

"Lena Adams and Stef Foster." Lena said, slowly. As Stef rubbed her arm.

"Ahh yes, your guest has already arrived please follow me." They slowly walked through the packed restaurant not letting go of each others hands, it was like they were on date like they did years ago. Lena was just enjoying the feeling of Stef being so close. Stef saw the woman sitting at the table. Lena let go Stef's hand as the woman got up.

"Wow Lena."

"Hi Gretchen." She said, before they did the kissing thing, Lena then stepped back. "This is my partner Stef." Stef reached out and took it.

"Nice to meet you." Gretchen said, looking slightly shocked.

"You two. Shall we sit down." They all took their seats, with Lena sitting between them. She reached over and took Stef's hand, smiling when Stef's fingers curled around hers.

"Wow it's been such a long time." Gretchen said to Lena. Lena looked at her ex. "About 11 years I think. Since…well." Lena stopped.

"You haven't changed a bit." Gretchen said, noticing their hands. Stef was looking at the menu. She'd had a bad day but because she was driving she knew she couldn't drink.

"Well I have." Lena smiled. "What brings you back to San Diego?"

"Just business. I'll be flying back to New York in a couple of days." Gretchen said. "So you still teaching."

"I'm a Vice Princeaple." They hadn't really spoke about things in the emails they had exchanged it was more of arranging the dinner.

"What do you do Stef?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm a police officer." Stef smiled.

"Wow really?"

"I hope so I put the uniform on every morning before I leave for work." Stef said, Lena squeezed her hand.

"Wow I like you." Gretchen said. The waitress returned.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a dry white wine please" Gretchen said.

"Please can I have a glass of red," Lena asked before looking at Stef. "And an OJ for Stef please thanks." The waitress left.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Gretchen asked and Stef looked at Lena and grinned as Lena said.

"Ten years" with such pride

"Wow, kids?"

"Yes, we have Brandon, from Stef's pervious marriage,"

"To a man," Gretchen said under her breathing proving that she must know something about the family.

"Then Stef and I foster-adopted Mariana and Jesus, who are twins. And we are currently fostering two more. Callie and Jude."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids." Gretchen smiled as the drinks were bought to the table. "Why didn't you get pregnant you always wanted kids?" Stef looked at Lena, slightly shocked, before picking up her juice and taking a drink.

"I have kids, five of them, six if you include Stef."

"Hey, baby, that's harsh." Stef smiled.

"Yet so true when you get going "

"Don't start woman, or you can walk home."

"Me walk in these heels. I don't think so." Stef picked up their hands and kissed the back of Lena's hand.

"Oh suppose I'll drive you then." Gretchen couldn't take her eyes of them. She had never had a relationship like this.

"Good."

"Are you sure it's ten years, you act like it's five minutes." Gretchen said.

"We are very sure." Stef said. "She's had to put up with me for ten years."

"I don't put up with you babe, I love you."

"I'll remind you of that." Stef winked.

"I never thought I'd see you like this Lena." Gretchen commented.

"Like what?" Lena asked,

"Well I never thought you'd date a cop and a white one at that?"

"Sorry?" Stef said. Not liking what was being said.

"Well, she hates guns."

"She doesn't like to talk about my work but my gun has never come between us." Stef said.

"And you are white."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Stef said. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I looked at Lena and fell in love. I love her more than anything and I don't see her as a bi-racial woman I see her as my woman. the woman who makes me happy, makes my heart beat faster, the woman I wake up to day after day. The woman who makes me laugh, cry, angry and mad. she's everything to me. she's an amazing woman and I'm lucky to have her. because lets face it I can be bloody hard work. But you know what I would never do anything to hurt her because she's my world and when our children are grown up and they've left home she will still be with me. I cannot and will not sit here and have to say things like that to her."

"Wow feisty." Gretchen laughed. Stef and Lena still looking completely shocked. Lena got up.

"We won't stay," Lena said, Stef got up.

"Yeh," Gretchen looked shocked as they both walked out of the restaurant, they stood waiting for the car and Stef put her arms around Lena's waist.

"Fancy a burger and fries?" as they hadn't eaten. Lena looked at her partner and grinned.

"You Stef Foster know how to make a woman happy." Just as their SUV arrived Gretchen came out of the restaurant. She watched as Stef opened the door for Lena before running to her side of the car. She watched Stef kissed Lena softly on the lips and they smiled at each other and she saw that her ex was happy and she was still stuck where she had been 11 years ago. In the car Lena and Stef smiled.

"So Burger and Fries, would you like a milkshake with that babe?" Stef asked she started the car. Lena laughed.

"As long as it's chocolate and we share."

"Oh deal that would be the best date ever."

She's watching us you know."

"Oh is she" Stef leant over again and kisses Lena slowly and passionately. Before. Looking into her eyes.

"Was that…" Lena started

"For you, yes, I love you. so In and Out?"

"Yeh come on babe, my stomach thinks my throat has been cut." They both laughed as they drove off leaving Gretchen watching their car dust.


	43. Telling Mike and Finding Lena

Telling Mike and Finding Lena.

_Hey all_

_I got this request a lot. People wanting Lena to be scared when her and Stef first made love so I've added to ideas together so please enjoy. _

_Requests still be taken. _

_Thank you for reading_

Mike is sitting a the table in a café he has asked me to meet him in. I'm scared. How am I about to tell my estranged husband that I'm gay. I've told me dad and he wasn't impressed. He didn't know how to take it. he said it was against God. But I can't help the way I feel. I'm so attracted to Lena it hurts my chest. I've never felt like this before. I look at him so unsure. I take a deep breath and walk towards him I wave and say

"Hi." As I approach he gets up.

"Hey" He says before kissing me on the check, I look at the ground. It feels so wrong.

"I erm. I'm sorry I'm late." I say as we both sit down and I take my bag off my shoulder and put it onto the back of my chair. He looks at my while he has holds his coffee mug.

"Look the separations been good, I mean bad but good. It's made me realise that I've not been present in our marriage for awhile and I'm sorry. Our family is everything to me Stef." Oh God this going to be hard. I can't do this. yes I can do this I have too. all I can do at the moment is stare at him. "erm. I'm gonna spend more time with you and Brandon. I'm gonna communicate, Hell I'll even go to counselling. I Just…I love you." I look down. I can't do this. I know he loves me. I love him but not in the way he means.

"counselling can't fix what's wrong with us Mike." I said suddenly.

"I thought that's what you wanted." He said, he looks mad now.

"You're a good man, and you're a really good dad. But I haven't been happy." I need to explain this.

"Yeh Lately. Me neither. But things where good before Stef." He is starting to lose his temper.

"because I tried to make them good…but" I took a deep breath. "but something was missing because I was not able to love you the way you love me."

"I don't understand. Why not?" Right I'm going to tell me. here goes I'm just going to have to say it.

"Because I'm gay, I'm a lesbian." Wow I just said it. feels so good to just say those words. I can see the total look of shock and disbelief on his face. But I can't hold this in anymore since she came into my life I need to be with her. "and I'm so sorry for you and for me for…" I need to word this right. Come on Stef you can do it. "For it taking so long for me to be able to say that and to except before now." I take a breath. He looks at me.

"Why now?"

"Because I've meet someone." He looked at me. his eyes full of hate. I've just broken his heart.

"Who is…I can't believe I'm asking this Stef, who is she?"

"She's called Lena, and she's…"

"That woman from Brandon's new school."

"Yes." I said looking at him.

"So?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry Stef. It's not going to change this is it. so I take it you want a divorce." He said, pushing his coffee away.

"Yes." I whisper.

"You can have it. God Stef you've broken my heart. We have a son together. You do remember that." Oh God where do that come from.

"Of course I know that mike. B is everything to me. you know that. You can still see him. whenever you want. He is still our son."

"good, I can't believe this Stef. You're gay."

"I'm sorry." I say again. "I'll call you." I get up I have to get out of here. I get into the car. Sitting there for a few moments. I need to see Lena. I need to hug her. I take a deep breath and head home

The following morning I drove towards the school. I wait in the car park as someone goes to get Lena. I am leaning on my car. She comes towards me. wow she looks great in sweater and shirt. She is so slender.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not…I'm not getting involved with a married woman. women like you are just passing through but this is where I live Stef." I have to tell her. I can't lose her.

"I told Mike and I told my dad and I told all…well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay. I even used the word lesbian. I told them I met a woman I can't live without and I belong with you Lena. " She looks at me completely in shock. I feel so strongly towards her. I've never felt like this. "That's if you will…"

"You had me at lesbian." I take her arms putting them around my waist. Pulling her close. There in the middle of the school car park we're sharing our first kiss. It's lovely. She is such a great kisser. It feels amazing. her hands rubbing my back. "Can you come to mine tonight?" She asked

"Brandon has gone to mom's in Miami for two weeks. Before he starts school. So yeh."

"Good, erm. You got a piece of paper?"

"Sure." We'd been on a few dates, we've talked a lot. Now I've kissed her. I feel amazing. I open the car door and get out a note book. She writes her address down.

"Come by at about seven okay."

"Sure. I'll see you then," I smile before kissing her one last time. I have to I could get addicted to this woman so easily.

I arrive on time. dressed to impress in jeans and fitted shirt. I have left a couple of extra buttons undone so she can see the top of my lacy bra. Which in truth I only bought today. I never bought sexy underwear when I was with Mike I didn't see the point. He just ripped it off. Maybe Lena would notice. I grin. I press the buzzer.

"Hello." Her silky voice comes over the speaker.

"It's me."

"Come up." I hear the smile in her voice. The door buzzer goes off and I walk in, heading towards her apartment. I knock on the door and she opens it and my jaw drops open she's wearing a low cut dress, that hugs her slender frame her hair is up and out of her face and she's smiling at me. my heart beat is going so fast I think it's going to burst out of my chest. I can't cope with this.

"wow."

"Good reaction." She grins at me.

"em…" I'm just stood there speechless. I want to kiss her but not sure if I should or what. She reaches out and takes my hand almost pulling me into the apartment. She closes the door and my reaction is to turn and kiss her. I do. Open mouthed passionate. Pushing my tongue into her mouth. she moans her hands finding my shoulders as I push her back against the door. Something has clicked. No I've never done this before. But I want to make love to this woman. I push her up against the door. My hands finding her ass. Oh God this feels so right. I'm so wet. She pulls away looking at me.

"Stef,"

"Mmm." I smile at her. I think she forgets my strength. She's taller than me however I'm a cop and deal with a lot of big men.

"Stef we cant…"

"Why not?" I said, kissing her neck. She smells so good. I've never experience such a passion.

"Bedroom, not against the door babe." Wow babe. She called e babe. It sounds so good. I move away and she takes my hand leading me through her apartment which is very her. neat, tidy and everything in it's place. We walk into a large master bedroom. I grin.

"Baby, I'm not scared." I say looking at her. I'm not. I'm at peace. I am going to go with the flow.

"Well I am." She admits as we sit onto the bed. I put my hand onto her leg.

"Why?" I ask.

"What If I don't live up to what you want?"

"I want you."

"I'm not all that great." Lena said. I take her hand and kiss her hand.

"Lets have dinner, talk and then we can think about this okay?"

"I want you Stef, I want to make love to you, feel you. " I Stand up. take her face into my hands and I kiss her. slowly. She pulls me down and we fall onto the bed. my hand running up her bare leg to her panties pushing her dress up. her hands on running over my body. We both want this. I pull away and watch as she undoes my shirt her hands moving over my breasts. I love the contrast of our skin tones. She unhooks the front clasp of my bra. I moan as she touches my nipples. My eyes closing. Wow. Her soft hands moving over my nipples. Then her lips are there. Wow. I moan. I know my body is shaking. she roles us so that I am under her. she gets up. I open my eyes and watch her strip. Oh my god she's so hot. She pulls my jeans and panties off and we're now both naked.

"God you are muscular Stef Foster."

"Have to be, but glad it pleases you."

"Oh it does." She laughed as she kissed me again. she put her lips onto my ear. "Okay Stef I'm still scared, but what I want you to do is copy me okay."

"Okay." I whisper. She pushes two fingers into me. I do the same. Together we move. our bodies moving together. It feels so good. I've never felt so good. I look into her eyes as we slowly do this. our hips and hands moving in time. she kisses me every so often but we are mainly looking deep into each others eyes. I've never felt this connection before. It's so brilliant. I can fell it coming. She smiles

"Let go." She whispers and I do. I come hard. Her name on my lips. Moments later she came as well. I pulled my fingers out and hugged her close.

"Still scared?" I ask.

"No, wow. Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I grin. we kiss. "Any chance of some food." She started laughing. Before kissing me.

"for you anything"


	44. Grief

Grief.

_Hi, this is a short short about the scene at the start of 01x15. _

_Thanks for the requests. Please keep them coming. _

_To Gabby, the chapter you have requested is already posted it's chapter 22: their first time. _

_Thank you for reading._

Stef opened her eyes after a dream about her dad. She lay there. She couldn't' believe he had gone. She slowly takes a breath and slowly the tears run down her face. She is crying. she lets out a soft moan. Lena's eyes opened at once. Stef has her back to her but she knows how much pain her wife is in at the moment. She moves over their large bed, a wedding gift from her mother in law, and slipped her arm around Stef's waist. Stef looked down at her wife's wedding ring as she felt Lena's body move closer to her, Her head going ton her pillow. Stef linked her fingers into her wife's as she slowly cried. She hadn't really cried. Lena had worried about that. Her wife was always in control but something had set her off. Lena pulled herself closer.

"I'm here babe." She said softly, Stef simply nodded slowly. She just needed to cry right now. that dream, speaking to her dad. It made her feel so weak.

"I'm sorry." Stef whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Lena kissed her shoulder. Stef moved back into her wife's arms needing her.

"I had a dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Lena encouraged her.

"It was me and Dad the day I found him. talking about the first away game he took me too, it snowed and I asked 'daddy why is the sky so dusty?' we were laughing then the snow started to fall and he was…" She cried a little harder, "gone."

"Oh roll over hun so I can give you a full hug please." Lena asked slowly. Stef rolled over and was embraced by her wife. Stef putting her head into wife's shoulder. Finally having a good cry. She held onto Lena. she pulled back, Lena pushed the tears away. Stef leant forward and kissed her.

"Thank you." Stef whispered.

"I'm your wife you can cry with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Stef said hugging her again, not wanting to let go. Lena held her until Stef drifted back to sleep. Curled up in Lena's arms. Lena kissed her head before settling herself, knowing that when day light came it was going to be a long day.


	45. The bathroom

The bathroom

_Hi, I'm having a rather lot of writer block at the moment. it's taken me nearly five hours to write these 300 words. _

_Please keep the requests coming. I'm trying to do this. _

_Thanks for reading as always. _

Lena pulled Stef towards the downstairs bathroom. she closed the door dropping the lock. Before pushing Stef against the wall.

"Lena…Lena…" Lena started to undo the buttons on Stef's amazing silk shirt that she loved her wife to be wearing. It made her look amazing but that wasn't what she was thinking about she needed to get to Stef's scar. "What are you doing? Lena what are…?" Stef stopped talking when Lena pulled her shirt open and looked down at the scarring tissue. Slowly her fingers went to Stef's wound slowly she touched it with Stef watching. Knowing what was happening.

"I'm making my peace with it. If I'm going to marry you, I'm going to marry all of you, the scar, the bullet and the cop." Lena looked deep into Stef's eyes. Stef smiled. Lena moved forward and kissed her. slowly and passionately. Stef's hand went to Lena's face as she leant against the wall. As Lena's hands went inside of her open shirt. She pulled away. looking at Stef.

"I love you." Stef said slowly.

"I love you too, all off you, even that smart mouth of yours." Stef grinned.

"Fancy a quick one."

"We can't Stef."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Lena moaned. Stef's hand had dropped down her breast and was playing with it over her dress. "Stef…"

"What baby?"

"Fuck me." Lena whispered into her ear. Stef grinned. Swapping places with her woman. she pushed her dress up, pushing her panties to one side. She kissed her passionately as she pushed two fingers into her. curling her fingers Stef made love to her, quickly. Knowing that couldn't get away with being away for long. Lena came hard within minutes with Stef kissing her.

"God, Stef." Lena said breathing hard. She opened her eyes as Stef removed her fingers and Lena watched as Stef licked her fingers clean.

"Relaxed?" she smiled.

"I was already but even better now." Lena grinned. Stef started to do her top of.

"What about you?"

"Tonight my love tonight, right now. we've gotta get married. I love you."

"I love you too." they kissed before washing up and returning to their guests.


	46. The Wedding Night

The Wedding Night.

_Hello All,_

_I got this request and this is a follow up to the Bathroom. _

_Please enjoy. _

_Requests still welcome._

_Thank you for reading_

Stef slowly walked up the stairs, holding onto Lena's hand who was following behind her. they went into the bedroom. Stef waiting for Lena to enter the room. She the closed the door. She turned and saw her wife standing in the middle of their room watching her. her eyes lower than she expected.

"What were you looking at Mrs Adams Foster?" Stef asked.

"Your amazingly perfect ass in those pants." Lena said honestly.

"Have I told you that you look so sexy in that dress." Stef said slowly. Lena removed her necklace. She put it onto her dresser before looking back at Stef. Stef grinned at her. Stef kicked her shows off. She walked over to her. she pulled her towards her. Lena smiled just before Stef reached up taking her face into her hand and kissing her slowly. Gently Stef unzipped the dress. Letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh my God." Stef said looking at Lena stood in a white lace bra and matching thong.

"You like what you see Stef?" Lena grinned.

"You bought new underwear. It's amazing."

"My something new." Lena laughed as she undid Stef's shirt. And then opening her trousers. Pushing them down. Smiling. They removed their underwear.

"I think I owe you something from early." Lena smiled.

"What?"

"Well as I remember it, I got fingered in the bathroom." Lena said as They fell onto the bed.

"Oh yeh I remember that." Stef grinned before kissing her. "So much has happened since then."

"I know. We got married." Lena said as she kissed Stef's neck. Her own hand going down her wife's tone stomach. and she pushed two fingers into her. her hips moving slowly. They kissed passionately. Stef enjoying the feeling of her wife being so close. The kissing grew more and more passionate. As Stef got closer and closer. She suddenly exploded. Her hands in Lena's hair. Stef pulled away looking at her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to Stephanie Marie Adams Foster."

"Wow I got fall named." Stef said laying there getting her breath back. she sat up. she moved to be sitting in the middle of the bed. "Come here babe." Lena grinned. She moved and sat with her legs wrapped around Stef's hips. They slowly kissed. Before pulling back. at the same time the both pushed two fingers into each other. Looking deep into each others eyes as they slowly made love to each other. Gasps and moans filled the room. It was slowly and passionate. Filled with kisses. This was the closest they got. Their bodies moving in time with each other. They came together hard. Stef put her head onto Lena's shoulder

"Give me five and we can go again." She laughed. Lena kissed her.

"Give me ten please."

"Sure." They hugged before carrying on. Their night of passion far from over.


	47. the comment

The Comment.

_Hi, this was a request and I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep the requests coming. It stops me getting writers block._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

The party was in full swing. The kids where all around the house as there was a mix of their friends and Stef and Lena's. it was a massive get together. Stef had done the grilling. But she was now in the kitchen with Lena. Lena was sat on the kitchen side as they had ran out of chairs with Stef stood between her legs. Both with a glass of wine. From her seat Lena could see in the living room which was filled with kids as the twins were only six and Brandon was seven. Lena put her arms around Stef's shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lena asked.

"I am." Stef grinned. "this is nice."

"What is?"

"Holding you." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her before pulling away. she knocked a knife onto the floor. She bent down picked it up.

"Mmm I remember that view." Stef stood up and turned seeing Mike Stood in the doorway. Lena looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Stef said. Looking at her former husband.

"Well I remember you bend over the bed…" He stopped with he saw the look of thunder on Stef's face. "Oh come on Stef we had come good times." He was drunk. She hated him like this. he always made comments he shouldn't make.

"Mike you may have had good times but there is no need bring it up now."

"Oh you scared the wife will get jealous."

"What do I have to be jealous about?" Lena asked, taking a drink of her wife and looking at Stef who was stood beside her.

"That' I've had Stef on her hands and knees." Mike said, with a wick grin on his face. Stef looked shocked but just as she was about to speak.

"You but I've given her multi orgasms." Lena said, "Plus I make her scream and I know it's real. Can you tell the difference between fake and real ones." Lena looked smug and Stef couldn't help but smile

"she never faked it with me." Mike said. "I'm that good." He was a horrible drunk.

"I hate to break this Mike but I did fake it."

"What?" He said. "so she can make you cum."

"She can touch one spot and make me cum for hours. She's good like that." Stef said as Lena rubbed her shoulder.

"Wish I'd never said anything." Mike said.

"Yeh I'd think before you speak from now on." Stef said before kissing Lena's lips and going to check on the kids. Lena smiled as Mike went out into the garden.

"One Nil to Lena." She whispered. laughing slightly.


	48. A Different kind of first time

A different kind of first time.

_Hi all_

_I keep being asked to write Stef and Lena's first time with Stef being scared I did write this and it's chapter 22. However I decided to write about different kinda of for time so get ready for a steamy scene. _

_Requests welcome._

_Thank you for reading. _

Stef looked at Lena. as they walked into Lena's bedroom.

"Sit down baby" Lena said, softly and Stef did as she asked. slowly Lena went over to her draws and opened the bottom draw removing a box. They had had dinner together tonight and had a little wine. They had talked a few things over, including talking about sex. They had recently slept together for the first time at Stef's house and the sex had been earth shattering for them both. But Stef was still scared about so many things.

"What's in the box?" Stef asked as she kicked off her boots. Lena walked over and opened it. Stef gasped she couldn't help it. "Wow I never knew you had it in you." She said smiling. Her woman had a box of sex toys.

"Well you were asking." Lena said softly. She wasn't embarrassed by sex. She wanted Stef to feel the same. She wanted her to come out of her shell and discover how amazing lesbian loving could be. "Fingers and tongues are all well and good however sometimes toys are brilliant too."

"How can you be so open about this?" Stef said as she watched Lena pull out a leather harness.

"Because it's nothing to be ashamed off. I've got books on sex positions."

"Wow babe, I don't know…"

"You wanna try it." Lena said holding up the harness.

"What's it for?" Stef asked.

"It's for a strap on babe. You can wear the harness. I attach the toy I want and then you can make love to me."

"Ermm." Stef was lost for words. She stood up and started to strip. Lena Smiled putting the box onto the bedside table. She could see Stef's hands shaking as she tried to undo her shirt. She walked over. She took Stef's face in her hands and kissed her softly. As she pulled away Stef pulled her closer. Kissing her again. Lena's hands moved and her fingers made short work of her top. She pushes it off.

"You okay babe." Lena asked as she slowly undid her jeans. Stef watched. Smiling.

"I'm scared babe, I've never done this." Lena grinned once Stef was naked. Lena helped her put the harness on. Before selecting her toy and putting in place. She then got naked, Stef watched. She smiled. Looking at her amazing body. Lena got onto the bed.

"Come here babe." Stef walked over and kissed Lena as she lay between Lena's legs. Lena bent her legs, putting her feet flat onto the bed.

"You okay?" Lena asked as she put her hands onto Stef's shoulders.

"Yeh just scared I'll hurt you."

"You won't push it in Stef please." Stef did as Lena asked and slowly moved her hips, listening to Lena's moans. It hit her. she felt the strap move along her clit.

"Oh god," Stef moaned.

"How's your clit babe?" Lena asked, looking into her eyes

"Good." Stef started to move her hips. Listening the moans and gasps coming from Lena. she was really enjoyed it. Lena wrapped her legs and arms around her. and Stef felt so good. She started to kiss Lena while she was making love to her slowly. Their hard nipples rubbing together.

"Oh God. Stef." Lena moaned throwing her head back and exposing her neck. Stef started kissing her neck. As she started to enjoy herself she started to get quicker. "Just there babe, please. Please. Please." Stef was hitting the right spot. Then it happened. She came hard. Screaming Stef's name. Stef looked so pleased with herself. She stopped moving. Lena slowly opened her eyes.

"There is no need to look so smug Stef." Lena said looking up at her and slowly running her hands down her naked back.

"What I can't be smug that my girlfriend was screaming my name."

"Okay you can be smug but not for long."

"Why?"

"Because when I've removed. I'm the one who is going to look smug." Lena laughed.


	49. Broken

Broken.

_Hi all thank you to __zdw0002 who asked for this story. _

_Now the next chapter is 50. _

_I need a request for it. _

_Thank you for reading as always. _

Stef walked into kitchen, Lena looked up. her jaw dropped open. Her wife had been beaten up. she rushed forward. Looking at Stef's split lip, her bruised eye, the cut above her right eye.

"Good God Stef why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Stef said sitting down. It hurt.

"What the hell happened Stef?" Lena asked as she watched her wife in pain. She hadn't seen her like that since she was shot. Lena rubbed her shoulder.

"Eight teenagers and me. in an alley. My partner. my new asshole of partner was too fucking slow" Stef said hitting the table. She didn't mean too. she stopped. Putting her head into her hands she hurt. Lena put her arms around her shoulders. Holding her close. Stef reached up putting her hand onto her wives arm. Her ring touching Lena's bare skin. She slowly moved her fingers along Lena's arm. She felt the tears running down her face. It was rare for Stef to break. She had broken. She was holding onto Lena's arm. Lena wasn't letting go.

"I'm here." Lena said holding on to her.

"I…erm…need to get changed." Stef said suddenly pulling herself together. Like she always did.

"Come on." Lena took her hand. They went upstairs. Stef closed the door. Her hands were shaking. she'd gone into delayed shock. Lena walked over. She removed Stef's police belt. She removed her gun, opening the closet door she put it into the safe. She looked back and saw at once that Stef hadn't moved. She walked over and slowly started to remove Stef's shirt. She hung it up and the slowly removed her t-shirt. She saw that Stef had bruising near her scar, she'd been kicked.

"I'm going to run in you a bath." Stef didn't respond she just sat that. Lena looked at her. Stef was just looking at her. Lena moved into the bathroom, she started to run a bath. She heard the bedroom door open slowly.

"Oh my God Mom." Callie said. Lena froze. She hadn't called the Mom, or mama yet.

"I'm fine." Stef said slowly. Her voice shaking.

"what happened to you mom?"

"I god jumped. But I'm good." Stef said slowly.

"You don't look it. you need anything."

"Could you get me some OJ please. And some painkillers."

"Sure, where is Mama?" Callie said slowly. Lena heard her call her mama

"Erm…drawing me a bath."

"I'll be five minutes." Callie left the room. Lena walked out and looked at her wife still sat in her bra and uniform trousers.

"Babe," Stef looked up at Lena. "Do you need anything?" Lena asked slowly

"Callie's getting me some painkillers."

"I know I heard. I meant help with your clothes."

"In a minute. I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry my love." Stef said slowly.

"What for?" Lena asked walking over and taking Stef into her arms.

"I should have called you. I'm sorry."

"I don't' care. I just want you save. God I love you so much Stef Adams Foster."

"I love you too. erm babe."

"Yeh"

"the bath." Lena smiled. Kissed her nose and went to sort the bath out. Callie comes back in. with painkillers and OJ.

"Thanks sweetheart. Is everyone okay."

"Yeh, we're gonna watch a movie."

"Have you guys eaten?" Stef asked going into mother mode as she took pills

"Not yet."

"Lena, Baby." Stef yelled. Lena came out of the bathroom.

"Yes hun,"

"Give the kids some cash, so they can order." Stef said. Lena grinned and went and got the kids some money. Callie stayed with Stef.

"Are you sure you are okay mom?" Callie asked.

"I'm gonna be fine. Just wish this happening hadn't be the reason you called me mom."

"it's been coming for a while."

"Good." Stef said as Lena came back and gave Callie the money.

"Order you mom and me a meat feast. Just for us please. She's gonna need it." Lena said.

"Sure will. Enjoy your bath." She left the room closing the door behind her. Stef took a deep breath slowly got up. Lena helped her.

"This has to be the unsexist underdressing ever." Stef said slowly. She had come out of her shock. Lena grinned. Putting Stef into the bath. She washed her wife. Taking care of her. letting her hair down.

"You okay now babe?"

"Yeh I'm gonna be in pain tomorrow."

"What's happenings about this?"

"they are going to investigate. I'm on leave for two weeks."

"okay," Lena said, after about 20 minutes. She helps Stef out of the bath and into her PJs. They both then went downstairs slowly, as they came in Mariana and Jesus move off the sofa. They notice at once the kids had been waiting for them.

"Are you okay Mom?" Mariana asked as Lena sat down in the corner and Stef leaning against her.

"I'm going to be fine. Just had a bad day at work."

"Mom you look like I did after my hazing." Jesus said, good heartily.

"Oh you're funny young man." Lena said. Rubbing Stef's arm. "So did you guys order."

"Should be here in ten."

"What movie we watching?" Stef asked.

"Well mom," Jude said, he had called Lena mom but not her. and Stef felt tears. In one hour both her newest children had called her mom. But she managed to keep herself together. "we thought something light and funny."

"Oh really." Stef said.

"Yeh so it's Police Academy."

"Oh God. I've suffered enough today son." Stef said. But Jude was grinning.

"We're joking." Jude laughed. Stef smiled.

"Good. Now put the DVD in. I want my pizza," Stef felt so loved. Jude was next to her. Lena holding her. Brandon sat at her feet. She closed her eyes. Just taking in the love around her.


	50. One night the Adams Foster Bedroom

One night the Adams Foster Bedroom

_Hello all. We've made it to chapter 50 Wow. _

_Thanks for all the requests I'm working on the others. This one was given to me by __luvgrey who PMed me. I hope you enjoy this rather steamy scene and I'm going to work on all the other requests. _

_Please keep the requests coming I'm loving writing these shorts. _

_Please Enjoy. Thanks for taking the time read as always._

Stef walked into the room, smiling. She couldn't help it. Lena was stood in the sexist underwear she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe it. her breath caught in her throat. She took her wife in. she couldn't believe she'd been with this woman for nearly 11 years. Lena's hair was lose around her shoulders and she was wearing a half cup lace red bra and sexy lacy panties. Stef turned and closed the door. Not wanting them to be disturbed.

"What do I owe this sexy pleasure for?" Stef asked. looking at her woman.

"Well, tonight I want to be with you."

"Just me?" Stef smiled,

"Well I'm not dressed like this for Mike Stef."

"I should hope not." Stef smiled as she walked towards her. "I'm the only person who should ever see you naked my love."

"You are the only person babe." Stef walked over and kissed her. slowly. Her hand on her face. She pulled back looking at Lena. looking deep into those eyes she knew so well. "see something you like?" Lena laughed.

"You know I do." Stef said as she stepped back and pulled off her sweater. Revealing her breasts, which were covered in a simple bra. Before pulling her jeans down as she pulled them down in her rush she pulled her panties down and Lena siled.

"Wow. Look at my woman." Stef looked down at herself. Her eyes drawn to the scar on her rips. Lena reached over and ran her fingers along it. "You are so sexy Stef, my sexy Stef." She stepped back. taking Stef with her. they feel onto the bed. with Stef's legs either side of one Lena's she smiled before slowly gridding herself onto her leg, while pushing her knee up so that Lena got the same clit experience. Lena's eyes closed.

"Do we have all night?" Stef said.

"Are you working tomor….row." Lena managed

"No I've go the weekend off."

"then we have all night." Lena smiled as they moved against each others legs. They moaned.

"I love you so much Lena." Stef managed before she came, it was small but delightful. Lena came shortly afterwards laying there looking up at Stef.

"I love you too." Lena suddenly smiled. "Hands and knees please" Stef did as she was asked. laying her head onto her pillow, with her ass in the air. Lena moved behind her, slowly kissing Stef's amazing back, before slipping two fingers into her.

"How is that babe?" Lena asked, slowly moving her fingers in and out of her wife.

"Wow, erm. Amazing."

"You're so wet you know babe, I didn't know red underwear would do that to you."

"it's you." Stef managed as Lena slipped another finger into her. her body moving with Lena's fingers in a slow and steady pace.

"Nice to know babe, you're so hot. I love your body. You get better with age." Lena said. Kissing her shoulder. Stef moved her hips. Wanting her to speed up. "You gonna tell me what you want babe"

"faster…please." Stef gripped onto the pillow as Lena did as she was asked. her hips moving in time.

"come on babe, cum for me." Lena whispered her voice low. That was all it took Stef bit on the pillow so not to scream and wake the kids. Her body completely shaking as she came. Lena looked so smug as she pulled her fingers out and wipe them on a tissue from her side of the bed. watching as Stef lay there breathing hard. "You okay."

"Give me five babe please."

"That good Hey?" Lena said laying beside her and holding her. kissing her softly.

"You're amazing. only you've ever made me cum like that babe."

"I know. You tell me every time I make you shake like that."

"How do you wanna do it?" Stef asked. Lena moved away and removed her underwear, laying naked back to Stef.

"I just want you Stephanie."

"Wow full named."

"Well not quite because that would be Stephanie Marie Adams Foster, wouldn't it?"

"Ahh it would." Stef smiled as she rolled over and got on top of Lena looking down at her. before kissing her slowly. As she kissed her she ran her hand down her and pushed two fingers into her. slowly Stef moved her fingers.

"Babe, can we change position."

"What do you want babe?" Stef asked stopping and looking down. Without removing her fingers. They moved so that they both on their sides. Legs leg wrapped around Stef. Stef slowly starting moving her fingers and listened to Lena's moans they had changed. Stef knew now she was hitting the right spot.

"How is that babe?"

"That's amazing." Lena moaned.

"You're so sexy when you are like this." Stef moaned. She loved watching Lena's face during sex. It was one of the biggest pleasures in her life. she watched slowly as Lena threw her head back holding onto her.

"I want you so much baby." Lena moaned.

"You've got me babe."

"Another finger please. Ahhh please." Stef did as her wife asked and started going deeper and harder. Lena's body moving in time with her.

"I've found that spot." Stef said curling her fingers and hitting the spot that would make Lena scream. Lena put her hand into Stef's hair and pulled her closer. Kissing her passionately as she came. Stef moved her fingers. Licking them. Before looking at Lena.

"Wow."

"It's been while." Stef laughed.

"Too long. god I feel amazing. but in need of a shower."

"I'd rather have a bath."

"Why?"

"Because then I cam make love to you in the water and I don't have to stand while doing it." Lena started laughing at Stef before kissing her again.

"Bath it is then. Oh and babe."

"Mmm."

"You taste of me." Lena laughed. As they kissed, "I can't move for a few more minutes."

"I can wait forever." Stef said, before slowly kissing her again.


	51. The Hardest words to hear

The Hardest words to hear.

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_This was requested by a guest. I'm slowly working through the requests so please keep 'em coming. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read this _

_Enjoy. _

Lena looked at Brandon, he was looking at her with such a look of hate right now. he had been caught with his fake ID. Lena knew she had to tell both Stef and Mike but right now he was stood in her office looking like he was about to blame everyone else for his mistakes.

"Why do you even have this?"

"Why should I tell you?" Brandon said.

"Because I'm your vice principle and because I'm your Mom Brandon."

"No, you're not. You are not my MOM. You're my freaking stepmom, you're nothing." Lena's face fell at the venom in the words that were coming from her sons mouth she wanted to hold back the tears. The pain was already hitting her chest. for 11 year years she'd thought of this boy as her son. He had called her mom or Mama or Lena for so long. but he had never said she wasn't anything to him.

"Erm Brandon."

"What?" he said, glaring at her. "You're not my mom. Stop acting like it." With that he stormed out of her office. Lena sat there. Looking shocked and let the tears full down her face. She reached for her phone. she clicked on Stef's name.

"Hey babe." Stef said, she was cheerful.

"Hey…erm…"

"What's up babe?" Stef said.

"Can you come to school please?"

"Why what's up?"

"Just please came."

"I'll be ten minutes as I'm at home."

"Okay." Lena said putting the phone down. She waited. She felt completely gutted by Brandon's words. She rubbed her eyes. She looked up as the door opened and Stef came in. wearing jeans and flannel shirt. She saw Lena was upset she closed the door and walked over and took Lena into her arms.

"Babe what's up?"

"Brandon said I'm not his mom." Lena said slowly.

"What?" Stef said,

"I've found he has fake ID and when I comforted him he said I wasn't his mom, I'm just his step mother and called me nothing." Lena said, as tears ran down her face.

"You are his mother. That boy. He is our son."

"He made me feel so small. I'm totally gutted." Lena said.

"I'm going to have a word with our son" Stef kissed her before going into the car park as school was nearly done. She sat herself onto the hood of Brandon's car. Brandon walked towards the car talking to the lad that Stef had seen him with the other day. When He looked up and saw his mom sat there. Looking like thunder.

"Hi Mom." He said

"don't Hi Mom me." Stef said jumping off the hood. Looking up into her sons eyes "How dare you speak to mama the way you did."

"She's not my…"

"Don't you dare say it again. you've upset her. she's been your mom for 11 years. She's helped bring you up. she's been there when you've needed her the most. She's given you support. When I was shot she was there for you all. you have to face the fact B that you have three parents. She hasn't forced herself into your life."

"But she's…"

"No B I don't want to hear it. you are going to say sorry. She's really upset. It's not okay to lash out of her. you're the one with fake ID which I'm going to have to talk to Mama and your dad about. Because you will be punished. You will also be punished for the way you have spoken to Lena as well. What is going on with you B?"

"I don't know" He said. Stef looked at him.

"Well sort it out." Stef walked away. "I need to speak to your dad. He isn't going to be impressed." She walked back towards Lena's office and smiled as she watched her wife gather her things together.

"I've had a word with him."

"What did you say?"

"Just to respect people. We need to talk to Mike about his punishment."

"I agree." Lena looked so stressed. Stef walked over and hugged her.

"I love you" Stef said, holding her close "And you are a brilliant mom."


	52. Together

Together

_Hello All, Just a quick short one off __Bowcorn asked for this one._

_So please enjoy, _

_Requests are still very welcome._

_I'm working on more Thanks for reading as always._

It was The Police Ball and tonight was the first time that Stef would be taking Lena with her. she couldn't believe that she was going to get to show off her hot woman. it was the first event they were going too as a couple. Stef jumped out of the car, in her dress uniform and then walked around and opened the door for Lena who was wearing a full length black dress her hair up on her head. she looked a million dollar and Stef was so glad that this woman was hers. She took her hand as she locked the door.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked. Stef looked at her. she smiled her own hair up.

"Yes." Stef took Lena's hand and they walked towards the busy ball. The person on the door takes their invite and they walk in.

"This is busy."

"Yeh cops letting their hair down." Stef grins, "Would you like a glass of wine."

"Yes please, white would be great." They walk over to the free bar, Stef orders the drinks while Lena takes in the people around her.

"Here you go." Stef handed her the glass of wine.

"FOSTER," Jake Masters another officer who Stef knew but hadn't seen for nearly two years said

"Masters," They hugged.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Jake asked.

"this is my partner Lena."

"Police partner?" Jake asked.

"No," Stef grinned. "She's my domestic partner." Lena smiled at the proudness in Stef's voice.

"Hang on you were married."

"Yes Jake and now I'm divorced and come out as gay, I'm a lesbian and this lovely woman is the woman in my life."

"Good God." Jake said.

"Not what you were expecting?" Stef she slipped her hand into Lena's. Lena tensed. She wasn't sure about being open here. But Stef was very touchy and like to be in physical contact with Lena all the time.

"Well no, you and Mike well…"

"Weren't working." Stef said, "Then I met Lena. I fell in love." Stef said proudly.

"Well you know what Stef, I'm happy for you, and it's lovely to have meet you."

"you two." Lena said.

"Better go and find the wife." Jake left them too it.

"Are you okay Babe?" Stef asked.

"Not used to be so open, not everyone is so…well you know."

"Happy with the gays." Stef laughed. Making Lena laugh.

"Yeh," Stef leant forward and kissed Lena softly.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Mike asked, suddenly beside them. Stef turned.

"Yes." Stef said, looking at her ex husband.

"I'd rather you didn't." He said. He had been very bitter since the divorce. He saw their relationship as an affair, even though they had broken up when Lena and Stef had got together.

"I don't care what you think." Stef said, Lena stepped back, Stef didn't let go of her hand, As Lena moved Mike reached out pulling her to him. Stef looked shocked.

"You stole my woman you know that," Mike said bitterly that was it. Stef reached out and slapped Mike hand away.

"Don't do this in public Mike because I will kick you fucking ass, got it."

"Oh I'm not scared of you Stef."

"You should be you just put your hands on my girlfriend. You do that again and I'll kick you ass so hard you won't be able to sit down. You need to get over the fact that we are no longer together. Get laid. Fuck around a little bit but you do not touch her. she's mine. And if you ever do what you've just done again I'll make your life hell. So step off Mike." With that Stef and Lena walked away.

"God you are hot when you go into protective mode."

"You think?" Stef grinned.

"Yeh and when we get home you'll be rewarded."

"Thank you." Stef grinned, she kissed her softly.


	53. Can we Just talk about it

Can we Just talk about it.

_Hi all, I got a rather long post from a guest on the last chapter because of how Stef treated Mike. I never meant to be stereotypical, and I can see that it does come across as one side. So I decided to write this. please enjoy_

_Keep the requests coming I am working on them promise. _

_Thanks for reading as always._

Mike looked at his wife, his ex wife and saw a completely different person. It still hurt. It hadn't been long since the divorce. She had broken his heart. All they had done for months was yell at each other and now all he wanted to do was talk. He looked at her stood in the house that Stef and her new partner had bought together. It was massive. He had no idea how a cop and a high school teacher could afford it. he sat down in the living room across from Stef, who was dressed in a simple shirt and baggy cargos, her hair up on her head. out of her face. That had been one of the biggest changes. Stef had stopped hiding behind her face.

"I just think we should talk about what's happened in the last year, without yelling at each other." Mike said slowly.

"Okay." Stef replied. Holding her mug of coffee to her chest.

"I feel like you cheated on me."

"I didn't…" Stef started.

"The first think I knew about you being gay was you coming into a coffee shop and telling me."

"We were not together Mike. We hadn't been for a long time and I hadn't done anything with Lena."

"But you'd thought about it. hadn't you?"

"Yes." Stef whispered.

"when you said there was someone else, it ripped my heart out Stef. It left me broken. I love you so much. I thought we'd be together forever, you know. You, me, Brandon and whatever other children we had. I never expected you to come out of our relationship gay."

"I was a lesbian before. When I was seventeen my dad caught me cuddling with my best friend Tess Brown. He sent me to a youth minster and I suppressed it."

"So you married me because your father tried to scare the gay out of you?" Mike asked. Stef took a deep breath. Mike needed the answers.

"No, I married you because I loved you, not the same love I should have. But it was love all the same. I wanted a 'normal' life." Stef said slowly.

"So you loved me"

"Of I did Mike. I still do in a way, you're the father of my baby. You'll always have a place in my heart." Stef took a drink, Mike looked at her. he saw how torn she was.

"You love her completely don't you?" he asked softly. Stef nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I hurt you so much Mike. I shouldn't have tried to please everyone but me." tears slowly ran down her face. She couldn't help it.

"I love you, you know that don't you Stef, you're the only woman I have ever loved this way."

"I know." Stef took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He said. Mike looked at his former wife.

"You've given me the greatest gift Mike. You have given me Brandon. I'm so sorry that it ended the way it did."

"Me too," As he said that Lena came through the front door,

"Baby I'm home." Mike watched Stef's face change. She couldn't help it. a light in her eyes that he had never seen. He took a deep breath. He stood up. the only times he had met Lena he had managed to not say more than two words to her.

"Hi," Stef said getting up and kissing her girlfriend. Out of habit.

"Hi, Hi Mike."

"Hi Lena," He said,

"We were talking." Stef said,

"Oh I'll leave you too it."

"No," Mike said. "I want to talk to you both." Lena sat herself on the arm of Stef's chair and Stef sat back down and Mike sat back on the sofa.

"Okay," Mike watched as Stef put her arm around Lena.

"I just want to saw we're going to have to work together. It doesn't mean we are going to get on. I hurt because of what happened. But for Brandon we all need to stop fighting. He needs to get used to the fact his mom is now with a woman and that his dad doesn't live with him anymore. I still don't like you." He said to Lena. "You took my wife but for my sons sake we need to start working together."

"I agree." Lena said. "I'm sorry you feel that I took your wife. Nothing happened before she told you."

"I don't care."

"Okay." Lena said slowly. "We need to work together for Brandon."

"Good glad we agree. Right I'm gonna go and collect him from his Grandpa's as it's my weekend with him." With that Mike just left. Lena looked at Stef who looked like she was struggling.

"I see his point of view. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. but I did hurt him. more than I ever meant too. I shouldn't have let my dad get to me."

"It's too late now babe," Lena said holding her. "But baby steps are better than no steps at all."


	54. Affection

Affection.

_Hello all, thank you so much for reading. _

_I've had this request twice so I've wrote it all at once. This is Lena upset/hurt and Stef making it better. _

_Keep the requests coming. _

Stef looked up as she heard Lena slam the phone down onto the side. It was rare for her wife to get to the point of this much anger and there was only one person who usually bought it out of her. her mother. Stef took her glasses off, putting them on top of the pile of bills she was sorting through and went over to her wife. And gently rubbed her shoulders. As Lena was sat at their breakfast bar, she was now shaking with anger.

"What's up babe?"

"My mother." Lena stopped. She didn't want to say anything bad. She loved her mother but found her overbearing.

"You wanna talk about it."

"No," Lena said, getting up. she didn't want to take her anger out of Stef, so she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Stef heard her head upstairs. Stef took a deep breath. She wanted to help. She went over to the fridge and took a bottle of wine that that chilling. She opened it. took two glasses and the massive bar of chocolate she was saving for such a time. she walked upstairs. Putting the stuff down outside her room she checked on all the kids who were either doing homework or playing games before she picked everything up went into their bedroom and closed the door. She saw her wife lay on the bed her hand over her eyes, breathing deeply. She was trying to calm down Stef put the bottle and the glasses down, throwing the chocolate onto the bed. Lena looked at it and laughed. As Stef poured them both a glass of wine. Lena sat herself up and took the glass.

"Thank you."

"It's okay, talk to me." Stef said as the both too a slip of the wine.

"I feel so…well…unloved by her." Lena said softly. Stef looked at her wife. She knew the struggles she had with her mother. Stef took Lena's glass and put it onto the beside table. She put her and beside Lena's far side and looked deep into those dark brown eyes that she loved so much and showed such emotion.

"You shouldn't. you've got so much love in your life. our children love you, you mother loves you, your dad loves you. hell my mom even loves you but most of all, my love. I love you. completely and utterly and without judgement I love you completely. I will never stop loving you. even when I'm old and grey and struggling to keep up with our grandkids I'm gonna love you. you're the most important person to me Lena Adams Foster and you know what. I'm going to show you just how much I love you" Stef whispered the last sentence. Before leaning in and kissing Lena slowly. Passionately. Her hand on Lena's face and her thumb gently moving over the soft skin. Lena's hands went into Stef's hair pulling her closer. Needing to feel her as close as possible. Not wanting to let her go. Her fingers deep in her blonde hair. Loving the feeling of it. Stef moved her kisses down Lena's jaw line to her neck, keeping her hand on her face as Lena's hands found her shoulders.

"Stef." Lena whispered.

"What babe?"

"I need you to love me completely." Lena whispered softly. Stef got up and Lena watched as her wife removed her clothes. Stef stood there waiting. Lena did the same. Dropping her clothes onto the floor. Before getting back into the middle of the bed. Lena watched as Stef got back onto the bed. she opened her legs taking Stef between her legs. Stef looked into her eyes as Lena ran her hands up and down Stef's back. Stef smiled before kissing her neck again moving slowly down she took Lena's nipple into her mouth. slowly licking it. making Lena ache her back.

"Babe," she moaned softly. Stef smiled. Before moving to her other breast. Slowly licking knowing that Lena loved the attention. She slowly moved down her body. Kissing her flat stomach. licking it before she kissed her mound. She then slowly took Lena's clit into mouth. slowly sucking licking it. she felt Lena's hands in her hair. Holding her in place. Moaning. Slowly moving her hips in time with Stef's lips. Stef slowly pushed two fingers into her. slowly hitting Lena's g-shot. Her other hand reaching up and playing with Lena's nipples. Lena's hands dropped from Stef's hair and she gripped onto the sheets. Her body twisting. She felt completely loved. The pleasure running through her veins. Her hands gripping onto the sheets. She felt it building. She knew it was coming.

"Stef, oh God Babe, please." Lena tried not to cry out to loudly. Her body shaking. then it hit her. she came hard. She held her breath as it hit her. her body shaking. gasping. She let go of the sheets as Stef slowly removed her fingers. And kissed her clit. She moved back up Lena's body. Kissing as she went. She kissed Lena's lips.

"I love you completely." Stef said, looking into her. watching the pleasure that was still going through Lena's body. "You're everything to me." she kissed her again.

"I love you too Stef, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For loving me completely."

"You never have to thank me for that Lena. you're everything to me my love. I will love you forever. Now, do you want a bath?"

"Are you joining me?" Lena asked, running her fingers slowly along Stef's face.

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." They smiled at each other.


	55. Nightmare

Nightmare.

_Hello all_

_This is a one of from when Stef was shot. This is the first night in hospital with Lena. _

_All requests welcome._

_Thank you for taking the time to read._

Lena sat next to Stef's hospital bed, holding her hand. Her partner on a breathing machine, with a tube down her throat. Lena sat watching her. not wanting to take her eyes of her. she could still lose her. she slowly ran her fingers along her arm.

"The kids got home safe. Brandon has text me." She said softly, she'd taken her jacket off, her bag at her feet. Sitting on chair. She had no intention of leaving Stef. "I'm staying. You know I would. I can't believe this has happened" Lena thought back to the evening. "I should have kissed you goodbye. I should have said I love you. I can't believe our last conversation could be us rowing over getting married. I don't care about marriage. I care about you." Lena felt the tears slowly running down her face. this was not how she saw her evening finishing. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to sit and watching Stef taking each breath. It reminded her of when they first got together and she'd watch Stef sleeping beside her. she couldn't break the connection. A nurse came in.

"are you okay Ms Adams?" The nurse said.

"Yes, thank you." Lena said, not taking her eyes of Stef. Slowly her fingers moved over Stef's arms. The nurse watched her.

"She's doing well."

"Yet she's not out of the woods yet." Lena said

"Once she has been into OR tomorrow things will get better." The nurse said as she checked both of Stef's drips.

"I hope so,"

"It will be fine. You have to believe that Ms Adams. She's a fighter I saw that in the ER."

"Yeh, she's always fighting." Lena smiled. Looking at her blonde lover.

"How long have you been together?" the nurse asked as she carried on her checks.

"ten years, ten years ago she walked into my life and changed it forever." Lena smiled.

"She keeps your handful?"

"Oh yeh. Her smart mouth gets her in trouble. She's remarkable. Makes me laugh a lot." Lena looked at her.

"She will be making you laugh in no time."

"Yeh, I hope so. " Lena said,

"I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?"

"Yes thank you" With that the woman left.

"I love you Stef. I thought my life had fallen apart when Mike said you'd be shot. You mean so much to be. I felt like my world had stopped. I looked at our kids and all I could think about was you. my woman, my life. you're everything to me. you're going to make this. you're going to wake up. I want to hear your voice. I want to listen to your stories. I want to kiss you, make love to you. be with you. God I love you babe." Lena said slowly, before resting her head against Stef's shoulder. Closing her eyes. Slowly going to sleep.


	56. How Could this happen

How could this Happen?

_Hi all_

_This is a request by Bowcorn, I had just opened a new doc when your email came in so started writing hope you like it_

_Keep the requests coming (and please remember that I don't watch the new episodes at the same time as everyone else. I'm usual a day or two behind due to being the UK so please no spoilers.) _

_Thank you_

There had been a shooting. In the car park of the school and the bullet had hit Lena who was trying to save kids. A number of other people had been shot as well but Stef didn't care about them. She cared about the fact that Lena had been shot. Stef ran into the ER in full uniform rushing towards the desk

"Please" Stef said.

"How can I help you officer?"

"My name is Stef Adams Foster. My wife is here. Please."

"Her name please." The woman said looking at the office who looked so scared.

"Lena Adams Foster," Stef said slowly. Taking deep breaths.

"give me five minutes I'll get the doctor."

"Thank you." Stef said moving back. she started pacing. She couldn't keep still. She'd never expected this to happen. a doctor walked towards her.

"Mrs Adams Foster?"

"Yes." Stef said. Looking at Stef. "How is she?"

"She's doing well. the bullet hit her fight breast, going in at the side no internal damage. She's in a great deal of pain and but she's awake and breathing.

"Can I see her please."

"Sure come this way. We'll be keeping her in tonight. But she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you." Stef said, before walking into the room where Lena lay on her side, she was covered in a bandage. A drip in her arm. Stef walked over and looked into the eyes of the woman she loves more than anything. Her body shaking.

"Hey love," Stef said, sitting on the chair beside her. she took Lena's hand.

"Hey." Lena managed.

"How you feeling?"

"So sore, my breast got a whole in it."

"Never mind, I'll still love you" Lena laughed

"Ahh no laughing." Lena said. Stef reached out and touched her face.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"You didn't do it babe, I was protecting the kids."

"I know that love, you were doing your job. But you got a bullet in you for it."

"They've removed it."

"Have they?"

"Yeh. Stef I could have died." Lena said slowly, tears running down her face. Stef slowly pushed them away.

"I know, but you know what you didn't. you're here. I'm here. The kids are at home. I'm here for you."

"In your sexy uniform." Lena smiled. Stef grinned.

"Yeh." Stef leant forward and kissed her wife.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Stef said. "I've never been so worried since it happened."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't' need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Stef."

"Mmm"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Stef took Lena's hand as she closed her eyes. Stef knowing that she wouldn't leave her wife's side. Watching her sleep.


	57. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

_Hey all_

_Thank you to the guest who asked for this one._

_I've now seen last night episodes so All requests welcome._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

Stef lay on the bed. she'd managed to get the twins and Brandon to bed on her own. she didn't know how her and Lena did this. she hated having to do it alone. Lena had gone to LA for a teachers conference. The phone rang and Stef reached over

"Hello." She said not checking the caller ID.

"Hi babe." Lena's soft voice came down line and Stef smiled.

"Hey baby how are things going?" Stef asked.

"they are going okay." Lena said "I miss you and the kids."

"We miss you too. bath and bedtime was very hard without you."

"aww Babe," Lena grinned. Stef could hear the smile in her voice.

"Where are you?" Stef asked.

"In my hotel room, wishing I was at home."

"You'll back tomorrow." Stef said.

"I know, I'm naked Stef."

"What?" Stef couldn't believe her partners words.

"I'm lay her naked thinking of you." Stef was shocked.

"Are you…erm….wet?" Stef whispered the word wet. She was still finding talking about sex hard, even three years into their relationship.

"Of course I am Stef, I'm think of you completely naked and you know what that does to me."

"I do know."

"Close the bedroom door and get naked please."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to enjoy each other. Please babe, let's do this." Lena smiled. Down the phone

"One moment." Stef put the phone down onto the bed and did as her partner asked. she lay back on the bed totally naked. "Back."

"Are you wet babe?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Stef admitted.

"Rub your clit. I am." Slowly Stef did as Lena asked. relaxing. She heard Lena's breath. She knew she was doing it too. they were both doing it. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, you're amazing."

"Oh I know Stef," She laughed. "Slip two fingers inside," Stef did as Lena asked, she couldn't believe this was happening. "I want us to come together. Think it's me. think that it is me deep inside you Stef, loving you, fucking you. enjoying you. making you scream. Come for me Stef, come for me. come with me." Together they moaned coming at the same time.

"When you…get home tomorrow." Stef said slowly. "I'm going fuck you, then make love to you."

"I can't wait babe." Lena laughed.

"I love you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms tomorrow."

"I love you too Stef, so much." They walked for another five minutes before saying goodnight. Stef lay there satisfied. She decided to have a shower and put her PJs on knowing she wouldn't sleep well tonight. But tomorrow she was going to sleep well, after what she was planning for Lena.


	58. Talk To Me

Talk to me.

_Hi All_

_This is a one off based on a scene in 01x18 if you've not seen it please don't read. _

_Keep the requests coming. I'm trying to think about what to write about what happens on the sofa. That kissin scene is still making happy. _

_Thank you for reading as always._

Stef walked into the house to get changed. She was still pissed at Lena. she couldn't believe that she still wasn't talking to her openly. She new she'd used sarcasm earlier in Lena's office but it was the only thing she could think off. She hated that she was keeping things from her. this baby was suppose to be theirs. A life they were going to bring into the world. a baby they were raise together from birth. From the moment it was conceived it would be theirs but right now, at this very moment it felt like ti was all Lena's. not theirs. She walked into the house and went upstairs. She'd had a text saying they had to go to Jesus wresting match as he would be wresting. She took her gun off and opened the safe as she was unloading the gun Lena walked in and closed the door. Stef looked at her as she put her clip away and before putting the gun back into his harness before putting it back into the safe. She closed the door but didn't' speak to Lena.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Stef said as she took her belt off and put it onto the shelve. She took her police badge off putting it into the bedside draw. Before slowly undoing her shirt.

"Not telling you that Timothy has offered us his sperm." Lena said sitting on the bed and watching as Stef took her shirt off she walked back over to the closet taking out a black shirt, her cream blazer and jeans. As she sat down and removed her shoes.

"you have a go at me when I forget to say things out loud. Babe you've basically decided who the father of our baby is going to be without even talking to me." Stef said evening as she carried on getting changed. Once she was in her shirt and jeans she went into the bath room and started to take her hair out of the bun she wore for work.

"I just think Timothy would be a good idea."

"I get that Lena," Stef snapped. She'd had enough. "But maybe you should listen to me, or even talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Lena said slowly. "I'm just getting caught up."

"I know you are. But you need to remember this is going to be our child, not just your child. We're in this together. We're married. You're my wife. We're a team. We've been a team for ten years. We've always been in this together. I'd walk to the end of the world for you." Stef said, "But right now I feel like I'm on my own. I feel so far out of the loop right now. I love you Lena. but it hurts when you don't tell me things."

"I'm sorry," Lena walked over to Stef and put her arms around her. holding her close. They hugged.

"I know I need to start talking to you again."

"We're in this together. please don't forget I'm going to be our babies other parent. I'm going to be with through morning sickness, rage, hormones, labour and holding you and our baby when it arrives. It's going to be me getting little sleep and being vomited on. I'm going to be changing diapers. Not Timothy or any other donor." Lena looked at Stef smiling.

"You know what, I couldn't think of anything I want more. You with me every step of the way. I love you so much." They kissed.

"Right we better get the kids together, we've gotta go and support our son." Stef said, smiling. Lena smiled.

"yeh, come on," Lena reached out her hand and Stef took it. leaving the room together to gather the children.


	59. A Step Too close

A Step too close.

_Hi all_

_This is just a little short, came to me when I was watching 01x18. _

_Please enjoy and keep the requests coming _

_Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. _

Lena sat in the living room with Timothy, Stef had text to say she was running late after arresting someone two minutes before the end of her shift. Lena looked at Timothy

"So what is all this about?" He asked, sitting next to Lena on the sofa, a glass of wine in his hand that Lena had given him.

"Stef and I want to talk to you about being our donor." Lena said slowly.

"Ahh, so you're taking me up on the offer."

"Well it depends what Stef says."

"Why?"

"We have some concerns."

"Which you wanna talk to me about." Timothy said, smiling. "Is it because I fancy you." He said.

"What?" Lena looked shocked. Moving slightly away.

"You must know that I like you."

"And you know, I'm gay and married."

"I know." He said. "I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Okay." Just as she was about to speak again the front door opened and Stef walked in, in full uniform. Lena got up and walked over to her.

"Hey baby." Stef said.

"Hey babe, Timothy is here."

"Okay, I'll just go and lock my gun up."

"Okay." Stef went upstairs. Lena looked looed at Timothy. "I'll be two minutes."

"right." He said. Watching as Lena followed her wife. Lena walked into their bedroom as Stef was removing her t-shirt and putting on another shirt.

"You okay?" Stef asked.

"Don't lose it."

"About what?" Stef said she changed into her baggy blue cargos.

"Timothy has just admitted he fancies me."

"he's not the only one." Stef said at once.

"You're not bothered."

"Yes I am but you know what Lena I trust you, and last time I checked you're a lesbian. I'd be more worried if he was Mikes girlfriend coming onto you." she smiled. Before kissing Lena. "Shall we go and give him hell."

"Play nice Stef."

"Sure." They went down stairs and Stef sat in her arm chair looking at Timothy. As Lena sat on the arm of the chair.

"Do you want a glass of wine babe?" Lena asked.

"No thanks." Stef said looking at Timothy. "First thing I would like to say is that you can look at her but you touch her and I will not be responsible for my actions." Timothy looked at her and nodded. "But apart from that friends."

"She told you then?" Timothy said.

"Yeh, we're that kinda couple." Stef said as he hand went onto Lena's leg, who linked her fingers into Stef's

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"We'd like to use you as our donor." Lena said

"However I want you to sign a donor contract." Stef said.

"What kind of contract?" Timothy asked looking at the couple.

"You'll basically sign away your parental rights." Stef said slowly. "You'll have no say in how the child is raised."

"So basically it will be just your and Lena's child."

"Yes." Stef said.

"I can agree to that." Timothy said.

"good, our lawyer will be in contact with you." Stef said, before getting up. Timothy knew he was being dismissed he had managed to get on the wrong side of Stef. Stef went into the kitchen while Lena saw him out. Lena walked into the kitchen to see Stef getting stuff ready for dinner.

"You scared him."

"Good." Stef said. "You my love are mine."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's" Lena said pulling Stef in for a kiss. "I love you."

"good because I love you too"

"What we having for dinner?"

"I was gonna put the grill on and do steak."

"You know how to treat your woman." Lena grinned.

"Yeh and we've got five growing kids who need it too."

"Sweet talker." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her as the front door opened and their peace was shattered and the kids all appeared, laughing. Stef smiled. Enjoying her kids chatter. She took a deep breath and went outside to start the grill.


	60. Left Out

Left out

_Hey all_

_This is a short asked for by a guest, there is not much I can do with the scene but this is what I came up with. _

_Requests still welcome. _

_Thank you for reading._

As the door closed behind Callie Stef looked a the floor.

"This is why I wanna go with an anonymous donor." She spoke softly. Lena looked at her before shifting on her seat

"Well, what if Timothy would agree to be anonymous. There are contacts…"

"we don't even know if Timothy is interested." Stef said looking at her wife, Lena suddenly couldn't make eye contact with her wife and Stef knew at once there was more to this. "Or do we?" She sounded completely lost. How could this be happening? Lena wasn't talking to her again.

"He erm he mentioned it. after that dinner." Stef nodded. She felt completely gutted.

"Well that's great. tell you what why don't you give me a ring when the baby's born and I'll swing by the hospital and pick you up? unless you already have a ride" she tapped Lena lap and got up.

"Honey." Stef moved to leave.

"I have to get to work."

"Stef Please." Stef stopped holding onto the door handle.

"What?" She said, looking back at Lena.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should, we're supposed to be in this together."

"We are." Lena said getting up, she stood looking into her wife's eyes.

"It doesn't feel like it." Stef said softly. "I know it's your body. But we're married. We've been together for ten years. Never and I mean this Lena I've never felt so left out in my life." Stef said slowly.

"I've never meant to babe. I don't want you to feel left out. You're going to be this baby's other mother."

"You need to talk to me." Stef said. "I want us to have this baby, we're having it together."

"Will you think about Timothy?" she asked. Stef looked at her

"Yes, but I'm not saying that means I'm going to say yes." Lena nodded.

"How did I land on my feet with you Officer Adams Foster." Stef smiled she couldn't help.

"I duno but maybe because no one else will put up with you." Stef grinned.

"I thought it was because you loved me."

"Oh there is that" Stef kissed her cheek. "Right I've really gotta get to work, I'll see you at home."

"We are going to the wresting?"

"Well we have to support our son. But I'll need to get changed."

"I'll see you at home then." Stef kissed her goodbye and left. Still not completely happy. But knowing that things were going to improve.


	61. a hospital visit

A hospital visit

_Hi all, sorry for not updating sooner. Been a busy week at work, as I work for an airline. _

_Thank you so much for reading. This isn't a request just a random moment_

_Please keep requests coming. _

_Thank you and enjoy _

Lena walked into the hospital room where Stef lay, an oxygen tube up her nose. Lena was just glad that she didn't have a tube down her throat. Stef's eyes closed and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Lena had had a chat with the nurse and knew that Stef had had a bad night. She was in pain from the wound in her side. Lena sat on the stool beside Stef's bed, taking her hand into hers and kissing it. before gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Slowly Stef opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Lena.

"Hey," She said slowly.

"Hey," Lena reached over and kissed her. before sitting back down.

"How did you sleep?" Stef asked.

"Not great, not the same when you're not beside me."

"I missed you too."

"Well at least you didn't have Mariana in your bed." Lena smiled.

"She just needed her Mama." Stef said, yawning.

"Yeh, and I needed my partner." Lena said slowly. Stef looked across at her.

"I'm right here." Stef reached up pushing Lena's hair out of her face.

"Babe," a tear ran down Lena face. "When Mike called me I thought…"

"What?" Stef said, holding her hand not wanting to let go.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Right now I'm in too much pain to do so." Lena smiled.

"You're smart mouth Stef."

"I know love." Stef grinned. "I love you,"

"I love you too. I just want you to come home."

"Well give it a couple of days and I should be allowed to come home."

"You think?"

"I'm healing." Stef said.

"But you're in pain and if you try and tell me you are not Foster I know you are lying the doctor told me."

"Yes but that's to be expected I've been shot."

"Please don't remind me." Lena said. Looking down at Stef's hand. Stef linked their fingers together.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry to put you through this."

"I hate that you've got a gun. I hate that you're a cop but you know what I love you more."

"Wow that's some speech."

"I know. But it's true."

"I wanna come home. I want to be with you and our kids."

"It's best that you stay here Stef, just until the doctor says you can leave."

"Okay," Stef lay back her eyes closing. Lena looked at her, glad that she still had her and that everything was going to be okay.


	62. A Parents Love

A parents love.

_Hi all_

_This is loosely based on the conversation I had with my mum when I came out. Some of what Sharon says are my mums words. _

_Please enjoy_

_Requests still welcome_

_Thank you for reading as always. _

Sharon watched her daughter, who was playing with her mug. A habit she had got from her father. Something that always made Sharon away that something was up with Stef. She knew she was having problems.

"What is it love?" Sharon asked, looking at her only the child. The complete joy in her life. since she had left Frank the only things they had in common now where their daughter and their amazing grandson.

"Nothing mom." Stef said dismissively playing with her mug.

"Don't lie to me Stephanie Marie Foster. I know something is wrong with you." Stef looked up at her mom and smile. Glad that she'd come to visit.

"I duno how to tell you mom."

"tell me what?" Sharon said, reaching out and taking her daughters hand mainly to stop her playing with mug. Sharon took in her daughter. She knew her marriage to Mike was falling apart and she knew that her daughter had lost some of the spark she'd had when she was a teenager. Sharon thought back to that time and thought perhaps she should have done more for her. but it was too late now.

"I've meet someone." Stef said softly.

"As in another man." Sharon asked. hopeful. She didn't like Mike's drinking or the fact that he took Stef for granted.

"No mom, erm." Stef looked down at their hands. she didn't want to say it. she'd only said it to Mike but now she needed to say it to her mom. "I'm gay." She barely whispered her voice was so low. "I'm a lesbian." This time it was a whisper. Her mother realised her hand and Stef wanted to cry and she did a single tear running down her face. she felt Sharon's hand under her chin and lifting her head.

"Finally admitting that is hard I know sweetheart but you know what it doesn't change a darn thing. You're my daughter. You're my little girl. why the tears?"

"Dad…" Stef stopped and wiped the tears away. "Dad won't like this, I've fallen madly in love with a woman who I can't live without." Stef said with passion. Sharon smiled.

"Wow," Sharon said.

"What?"

"You've never spoke like that about anyone apart from Brandon. that passion in your voice is completely new. She must be very special."

"She is mom, she's perfect. she's amazing. I look at her and I go weak. I want to be with her. she makes me laugh, smile wow she's just well…" Stef stopped. Sharon smiled.

"I don't love you any less because you love a woman."

"I'm gay mom."

"I know, I've known since Tess. I know you father sent you to see a minster. I shouldn't have let him. he will understand in time love."

"I hope so." Stef said, taking a drink of her now cold coffee. She put it to one side.

"What's her name?" Sharon asked.

"Lena Adams, and she's an assistance vice principle and she's studying for her PhD in Child Studies."

"Wow you know a lot about her."

"We've been for coffee, got to know each other. Erm. Mom I told Mike I want a divorce"

"That's a good thing love. If you don't love him the way he should be loved you're best to be out of there. So you can start again. have you spoken to Lena."

"Not yet. I want to tell you and dad and then tell Lena how I feel."

"That's good. I'll go with you to your dad if you want?"

"Would you?" Stef said, needing her mother's support right now. knowing how hard it was going to be.

"Always. I love you Stef, no matter what. You being gay, straight. Bi whatever. It wouldn't matter to me as long as you are happy. You're my daughter and I love you completely." Stef got up and hugged her mother, crying softly. Glad that she had at least one of her parents on her side.


	63. It's Final

It's final.

_Hi all_

_Thank you for reading as always_

_Requests still welcome_

_This story contains sexual content. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef looked at the paperwork her lawyer had given her. it was final. She was divorced. She took a deep breath. But she still felt like crying. after months, it was over. She took her phone out and checked the time. knowing that Lena would be back at her apartment. Brandon was at her mother's. so she took a deep breath. She drove to Lena's. parking behind Lena's car. She got out. Gripping the papers and her wallet. She locked the car and hit the buzzer for Lena's apartment.

"Hello?" Lena's voice came over the intercom.

"It's me love please can I came in."

"Sure." The door buzzed opened and Stef walked up the three flights of stairs to Lena's apartment. She smiled when she saw the door open and Lena was leaning on the door. Looking at her.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Stef didn't answer. She simply walked up to her and kissed her. slowly and passionately. Lena pulled her into the apartment and slammed the door shut. When Stef pulled away Lena looked deep into her eyes. "Again what do I owe this pleasure babe?" Lena said rubbing Stef's back gently.

"I'm divorced." Stef said slowly.

"fully?"

"Yeh." She moved back and passed the paperwork over to Lena. Lena looked over it before kissing her again. pushing her against the wall. Kissing her passionately.

"You're mine now Stef Foster, you know that."

"Yours." Stef looking into Lena's eyes her hand on her face.

"I love you babe." Lena said, looking at her. her hands on her hips.

"I love you too."

"Come in" Lena broke away. taking Stef's hand. They walked into the living room. Sitting together. Stef put her things onto the coffee table. Looking at Lena.

"How do you feel?" Lena asked.

"I wanted to cry. That's strange. I shouldn't."

"It's the end of your seven year marriage Stef. You're going to feel sad."

"I know. But at the same time. I'm happy."

"You can talk to me you know."

"I know." She took Lena's hand and started playing with her fingers. "I'm happy because we're free to be together. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Lena was watching Stef play with her fingers.

"This is our start, our full start."

"Yes." Lena smiled. Looking at Stef's face. she reached out with her free hand pushing Stef's hair behind her ear. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love a glass of wine but I need to call my mom first."

"I'll get the wine you can use my phone to call your mom."

"thanks." Lena got up, passing her the phone. Stef dialled her mom's number.

"Hello." Sharon said.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweets you okay?"

"I'm official divorced." She said slowly.

"Where are you?"

"With Lena. how is Brandon?"

"He is fine, do you want me to keep him tonight?"

"Would you mind?" Stef smiled.

"Stef, spend the evening with your girlfriend. You in work tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off for four days now."

"Good. So you can spend time with B tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

"Pleasure. Behave."

"I'll try love you."  
>"I love you too Stef." With that they said goodbye. Lena walked in with the wine.<p>

"How is your mom?" She asked. they hadn't meet yet.

"Good, she's going to keep Brandon for me. so…I can either…" Stef stopped going red. Their relationship was still so new and she didn't want to over step the mark. Lena put the wine onto the coffee table and pulled Stef to standing and into her arms. She kissed her slowly. Her hands going to Stef's ass. A part of her body she loved.

"You can stay. I want you here. Just us." Lena smiled.

"So slumber party?"

"Mmmm naked pillow fight?" Lena grinned. She couldn't help it. Stef bought this side of her out.

"I'd rather not have a pillow fight."

"But you don't mind being naked."

"with you." Lena laughed. Before kissing Stef again. both getting lost in the kiss. Lena lay Stef onto the floor. Opening her jeans. Slipping her hand down and rubbing her clit. Stef's hips moving with Lena's fingers. Lena slipped two fingers deep into her. kissing her passionate. Stef's hands lost in her hair. She moaned into the kiss and Lena knew she was close. Suddenly she came. Hard. Holding onto Lena. Lena smiled, looking down at her.

"I love you today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"I love you too." Stef said, her eyes closing. She lay there, catching her breath. Loving that Lena was so close and that she was her future.


	64. A reunion

A reunion.

_Hello all_

_This is story that I got an idea for. _

_I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read. _

We walked together towards the hotel where the school reunion is being held. I didn't want to come but Lena decided that we had too. I put my arm around her, holding her close, I feel her arm go around me. I love this closeness. It's not often she does this. she doesn't like physical connect in public places we don't usually go to. Tonight she is wearing a lovely long black dress. With her heels. She looks amazing. I'm so proud she's my wife. I'm wearing a shirt, vest and tight fitting jeans. With my favourite boots. A pair that Lena had bought me years ago. We walk into the hotel and head to the room. As I walked up I smiled seeing a woman in the hotel uniform watching us.

"Hello, are you here for the reunion."

"Yeh, I'm Stephanie Adams Foster."

"Ahh yes. and guest." The woman said.

"My wife,"

"Okay, " the woman ticked a box and let us in. I walked slowly now holding my wife's hand.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked, looking at her smiling.

"Yeh, come on lets go to the bar and then you can see if you know anyone." I grinned. I didn't want to be here. The only person I wanted to remember from high school was Tess and to be honest I'd not seen her in years. Since my dad had caught us on the sofa. Not doing anything but cuddling. We walked over the bar and I ordered us wine while Lena looked around. As I paid I knew someone was at the side of the me. I turned oh my God It's Tess. She's a pale woman with laughter lines. Her brown hair tired back. but those eyes I knew them at once.

"Tess." I said smiling.

"Stef, wow how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I said grinning. I knew Lena was next to me but suddenly I'm looking at the first woman I'd ever liked.

"I'm great so you here with your husband?" Tess said, my face must have shown my shock.

"Erm no." I said, "I'm here with my wife."

"Wife what you came out?" Tess said slowly. She looked as shocked as I felt.

"Yeh I've been out for about 11 years." I said. Turning and reaching out for Lena's hand I pulled her to me. "Erm Lena this is Tess, Tess this is my wife Lena."

"Hi." Lena said reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Hi, wow got yourself a catch there Stef."

"thanks." I smiled, "So erm, are you here with anyone?"

"Yeh my husband, finally got someone to babysit the kids." She said, she must think we don't have children.

"Wow you're married with kids?" I said. Smiling.

"Yeh I've got two boys. I married Ricky when I went to college." She said smiling. I could see she was happy. That was good. I wanted her to be happy.

"So, erm how long have you two been together?" She asked. I turned to pay the bar man and Lena answered.

"nearly 11 years, been married a year next week." Lena said with such pride.

"wow so Stef came out to be with you?" Tess asked.

"Sort of." Lena grinned as I passed her the wine. "Thanks honey."

"Lena was not the reason, she just gave me the courage to do so." I smiled. "I just met the right person."

"You look very happy." Tess smiled. "So erm do you guys have kids?" She asked.

"Yes, five." I said.

"What?" Tess looked completely shocked and I couldn't help but smile. It was the same look she'd had when I'd put my arm around her all those years ago.

"Yeh, I'll explain." I laughed as Lena put her hand onto my shoulder, in a gesture that I knew was her way of saying she's mine, stand down lady. "I've got a biological son, Brandon with my ex husband, we foster adopted twins, Mariana and Jesus about eight years ago and then a year and a half ago we fostered Callie and Jude and we've just finished the formal adoption process for them."

"Wow that's a lot of kids. How old are they?"

"Brandon is seventeen." Lena said, "the twins are sixteen, Callie is nearly seventeen and Jude is thirteen. "

"Wow you must have your hands full, mine are eleven and nine and I'm already overwhelmed."

"We do our best." I smiled. Lena is now rubbing my shoulder.

"So erm, what do you do? I've not seen you since well, you know."

"Yeh I know." I said sadly. "I'm a police office."

"Ahh you followed your dad into service."

"Yeh, and Lena is a vice principle."

"wow, I'm a teacher."

"Where?" Lena asked.

"San Diego central High. What about you?"

"Anchor Beach Charter School."

"Wow impressive."

"Yeh I've been there since 1999." Lena said, I put my arm around her. "What is your subject?"

"Drama." Lena smiled. "Yours."

"When I taught it was Math."

"Oh Stef and I were terrible in Math, we used to sit at the back throwing things at each other."

"No you threw things and got me in trouble." I said in mock shock. We both started laughing. Lena took a drink of her wine.

"I never got you into trouble you were always getting me into trouble."

"You're such a liar." I laughed as a tail man walked towards us. he is tail, dark haired and well built and looked like he was wearing a very expensive suit.

"You okay babe?" he asked putting his arms around Tess and it hit me. Tess was married to the guy all the girls feel over themselves to be with when we were at school.

"Wow Richard Black." I said.

"Stef how are you?"

"I'm good," We grinned but I could see the coldness in his eyes. Not that I care. Lena is still beside me. "How are you"

"I'm good, and who is this lovely lady with you." is he flirting with my wife? The look on his face tells me he is. I look at Lena who isn't impressed.

"She's my wife." I said grinning.

"Wife? Oh you're gay." Richard black had always been horrible and it looked like things hadn't changed.

"Yes, problem." I said.

"No," He put his hands up "Not at all." I put my arm around Lena. she pulled me closer. I looked at my first real crush and the man she'd ended up with.

"Stef, sorry." Tess said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." I said. Rubbing Lena's hip. I looked around and realised I had nothing in common with these people.

"Can I give you my number I'd like to see you again?" She asked. I looked at Lena who smiled, I don't carry a purse so she opens it and passes her card to me and a pen. I put my cell on to it. I hand it to her.

"That's mine and Lena's numbers."

"Thanks." She smiled as I watched Richard put his arm around her. I smiled.

"Right we're going now." I said. Lena smiled.

"It was great to see you Stef and lovely to meet you Lena." Tess said.

"You too." Lena said grinning, before I took her hand

"Goodbye." I said. As we walked out. Slowly. Lena gently playing with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just seen the first woman you had feeling for?" Lena asked.

"Yes but I've left with the woman I'm in love with."

"I love you." Lena grinned as they left the hotel. Heading to get the car.

"Do you think she will call?" I asked.

"Perhaps. We should invite her to dinner. But not the husband. He is…well creepy."

"He was at school as well." I replied smiling. Before opening the car door for my wife. Glad that I'd ended up with her. no matter what path I took to get to her I made it and she's the only person I want to be with.


	65. Midnight snack

Midnight Snack.

_Hi All_

_Thanks for reading as normal_

_Just a random one off. _

_Please keep the requests coming, for the person who asked for one about getting Lena pregnant there is chapter called 'let's make a baby' _

_Thank you and enjoy _

Stef rolled over and reached out. The bed beside her was cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark. She clicked the light. Seeing the door was open. She got up and walked bare foot downstairs. She pushed her hair back. seeing the kitchen light on. She walked in and smiled. Her sixth month pregnant wife was sat at the kitchen table making a snack. She walked in. taking in her wife. She looked so good pregnant. Stef went and sat in her seat next to Lena.

"What are you doing?" Stef asked. watching her wife.

"I'm getting a snack."

"It's 12.20 am babe." Stef said.

"Tell that to the baby I'm carrying." Stef got up and pulled Lena's PJ shirt up exposing her pregnant stomach and said

"It's 12.20am bud what do you think you're doing we're supposed to be sleeping." With that the baby kicked the same way it always did when Stef spoke to Lena's stomach they both smiled. "You kicking me, how rude? I love you but you have to let Mama sleep, otherwise it's me that gets yelled at." She kissed Lena's stomach before pulling her top down. "Like the rest of our children our newest member is not listening to me." Stef smiled. Lena laughed.

"Well the baby has joined the rest of us then." Lena laughed as she put her sandwich together.

"True." Stef gets up and opens the fridge and gets the bottle of OJ out. Looking at her wife. "Would you like some juice."

"Please." Stef got them both glasses and watched as Lena made her a sandwich before plating everyone up.

"let's take this to bed come on." Stef said taking the drinks they both went up stairs. Both getting into bed and Stef put the bed into the sitting position and the sat close eating the sandwiches.

"This is fun." Lena said. Looking at Stef who was almost on her side of the bed.

"It's nice." Stef said. "You okay?"

"Yeh, just hungry all the time."

"Well you are eating healthy enough."

"I'm doing what the doctor told me." Lena said putting her empty plate on the bedside table. "babe."

"Mmm" Stef managed as she finished her sandwich. Putting the plate on her side of the bed. before looking at Lena.

"I love you." Stef smiled. Before kissing her.

"I love you too." she rubbed Lena's stomach as the baby kicked yet again. "Oh I love you as well, don't wanna leave you out now do we." Stef said to Lena's stomach. Lena grinned.

"this baby only kicks and moves about like crazy when you are close do you know that Mrs Adams Foster."

"It's because I'm completely awesome." Stef said grinning.

"What? did I ask you to blow your own trumpet?" Lena said looking at her wife seriously.

"No but if I don't know one else will." It was then that Lena cracked and started laughing.

"Only you Stef."

"Bet you're glad there is only one of me." Stef said as eh kissed Lena's cheek.

"Yes, but I think the world is also thankful." The both started laughing. "God I love you Stef."

"I love you too." She said saying, holding her close.

"I'm sleepy now."

"Come on." They curled up together and soon Lena was sleeping in Stef's arms. Loving the fact this woman was hers.


	66. A dinner party

A Dinner Party.

_Hi All_

_This was a request I got after I wrote A reunion. So please enjoy_

_Gabby, I've not got many requests at present. I'm not writing any violent story lines. I've had a couple where please have asked about violence again Lena and rape. These issue can't be tackled in one offs. However I do have a couple of requests about the sofa scene in 01x18 which I will write. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Please enjoy_

_Thank you reading._

Stef came of the kitchen and headed to the door. Tess had phoned her and they had arranged for them to have dinner. Stef knew she was bring Richard with her. Lena had decided to cook a three course meal with the help of Stef. Stef opened the door and smiled.

"Hi come in." She said stepping out of the way, taking in Tess in a short dress that showed her chest off. She was dressing to thrill Stef thought. Richard was in a shirt, vest and jeans.

"Hi," Tess said taking in Stef who was wearing a tight fitting shirt and tight fitting jeans.

"Come in," Stef showed them into the sitting room as dinner wasn't quite ready.

"Nice house." Richard said. "You two must be doing well for yourselves." He handed her a bottle of red wine.

"thank you," Stef said not taking in the comment about how well they were doing. She didn't want to admit they are mortgage free because Lena's parents had paid for the house. Lena came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hi, dinner will be ready shortly." Stef smiled at her wife, who was wearing a stylish dress, unlike Tess's.

"Thank you. you have a lovely home." Tess said as she walked over to the piano where there was a recent photo of Stef, Lena and all five of the kids. She looked at it. it had been taken at a day out recently and they all looked so happy Tess took it in. Richard looked at his wife.

"Where are the kids?" Richard asked.

"Jesus is training, Mariana and Callie have gone to the movies. Jude is at his best mates and Brandon has gone to see his dad." Lena said as Stef watched Tess. Looking at their family. Lena rubbed Stef's shoulder. "Why don't we move into the dinning room and I'll get the starters." Lena said, Stef smiled. Showing them into the room. She sat them on the far side of the table before taking the seat beside the head of the table.

"Ahh so you don't sit at the head of the table." Richard said, Tess gave him an evil look. Stef simply smiled.

"Oh I don't pretend to be the head of this family. Lena is that, so I'm not going to take her seat." Stef said grinning as Lena bought in the salmon starter. Before taking her seat. She looked around.

"So Richard what do you do?" Lena asked as everyone started eating.

"I'm a banker."

"Ahh," Lena said, as Stef looked down at her meal.

"I believe you are a vice principle."

"Yes, I am." Lena said, Stef smiled looking up to find Tess watching her.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It's hard work but it's worth it."

"Do your kids go to your school?" Tess asked.

"Yeh, all five are there." Stef said smiling. Richard looked around the room.

"This place must have cost a lot." He said, Tess looked at him. Lena simply smiled.

"We got a good deal on it." She said, as they eat.

"Who does the cooking?" He asked.

"What is your problem?" Stef said suddenly she could tell he was unhappy about something.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yeh you do, so I'd rather we got it out in the open. You see the thing is my wife here." She pointed at Lena "Is very open which means we have to be open."

"I…" he stopped when he looked at Tess.

"I would rather he spoke Tess to be honest." Stef said, as she poured wine for everyone.

"I would rather he didn't." Tess said. "You shouldn't be rude."

"They want me to be honest." He said looking at his wife. Stef could see something she remembered. He loves her more than she loves him.

"Well I don't I know what you're gonna say." Tess said

"What that they are dikes because I think they already know that?" Richard said, Lena tensed.

"We would prefer it if you didn't use that term. Lesbian is fine." Lena said. Stef reach over taking her wife's hand and slowly rubbing her wedding band.

"Oh Lesbian is fine. Did you know that your wife was caught cuddling on the couch with my wife 20 years ago." He was jealous. Both Stef and Lena saw it. it flashed before his eyes.

"We weren't doing anything." Tess said, "Stef was just holding me."

"I know." Lena said. "Stef told me when we first got together. I'm the only woman Stef has been with if that's what's bothering you Richard." Lena slowly linked her fingers into Stef's.

"Oh and you believe that all they did was cuddle."

"I told you, that's all we did. I was confused. I'm sure Stef was too. she was sent to a minster and I never saw much of her after that." Tess said.

"all we did was cuddle." Stef said. "my dad caught us."

"And if he hadn't." Richard bit out.

"But he did." Stef said. "There are no if, buts or maybes with this. he caught us. he went crazy, he yelled at me. sent me to a minster who told me being gay was a sin. I hid for another ten years before I meet Lena. I married a man because he got me pregnant and I had to be blind drunk to let that happen." Stef took a deep breath she was shaking. Lena pulled her hand closer, making Stef move closer to her. Stef moved her chair so she was.

"You left your husband for a woman." Richard said.

"Please Ricky stop." Tess said but Stef could see she wasn't pleading with him very hard. He wanted to make her life hell and was about too.

"No Mike and I were separated when Lena and I meet. I told him I wanted a divorce before I got with Lena, not that I have to explain myself to you." Stef said getting up.

"No but you have to explain yourself to God." Stef took a deep breath

"Why should I explain myself to God?" Stef couldn't believe this was happening.

"As your minster told you 20 years ago being gay in a sin."

"I don't care." Stef said, looking at the man her friend had married.

"You should you're going to burn in hell."

"You don't know me." Stef said, her hands gripping the back of her chair. "You have no idea who I am. I'm married. I've been loyal and true for the last 11 years to my wife. I have bought a child into the world and we've taken in another four. I've opened my heart to love kids that need that love. I protect and service my community and you know what I put my life on the line every day for people like you. I watch my wife look at me with worry in her eyes every day, when I put on my police uniform and strap on my gun. I see that she worries. I see that she's hurting because she's seen me laying in a hospital bed after I was shot by a junky. Everyday I put my life at risk to ensure that you can live in your little perfect world. all you do is go to the bank every day. If you get robbed I'm one of those cops who turns up to help. If you are beaten up I'll catch the guy that did it because that's what I do. But my personal life is my personal life. I love, respect and care for my wife, which from what I've seen you don't. Tess is a good person. You don't deserve her. I don't deserve Lena. she puts up so much being me. my smart mouth, my quick temper, my cursing which she sates. But I love her. love is love Richard. It doesn't matter who you have it with as long as you have it in your life. I am happy with my life and if god wants to send me to hell then so be it but you know what. I'm doing what I know makes me happy. I've got the family I've always wanted and the woman who makes my heart beat that little bit faster when I see her. even 11 years on. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave because just to be honest I don't want you in my house. because this house is a respectful one and you've been nothing but disrespectful. So please leave." Stef watched as both Tess and Richard got up wordless leaving. They'd only had the starter and all hell had broken lose. As the front door closed Stef put her head down. Lena walked over and took her in her arms holding her close.

"You are remarkable you know, I you do deserve me." Lena said as Stef turned holding her.

"I was just really rude to our guests."

"Who were rude to us. well he was"

"I get the feeling we won't hear from them again." Stef said, before kissing Lena softly on the mouth.

"You never know, but we do have chicken in honey and mustard source with salad to eat plus chocolate cheese cake."

"My idea of heaven." Stef smiled before kissing her wife again. "And look we have two bottles of wine. And I've got the best company."

"Who?" Lena asked smiling. Stef laughed. She loved the playful side to her wife.

"You, and you know it. come on I'm so hungry."

"And later you can have a reward." Lena whispered before heading to get their mains. Stef smiled, sitting back down. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Tess it simply read 'sorry'


	67. That Bond

That bond.

_Hi all_

_This was asked for by a guest, who's requests did come through thanks for making it_

_Requests still welcome. _

_Thank you for reading._

Stef held onto Lena's hand as she started to push again. Stef's other arm was around the top of Lena's head making she felt save. Lena looked at her.

"I can't do it babe, please." Stef looked into the eyes of her wife. The strongest person she knew and she could see that she was falling a part. She'd been in labour for well of 12 hours now and she was starting to give up.

"Love, you are doing great," she looked at the midwife who smiled. Stef had been the biggest support. Mainly because she knew what Lena was going through. "You're nearly there. Our baby is nearly with us. you can do this."

"Ahhhh," Lena yelled as she pushed. It took another twenty minutes but soon the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby, Lena lay her head back crying herself as Stef held her. she looked over. They hadn't found out the gender of their baby and now s could see it. she wanted to cry. Stef slowly let go of Lena as the midwife bought the baby to her. What Stef didn't know is Lena had asked that Stef be the first person to hold the baby.

"Congratulations on your daughter." Stef took the infant in her arms and the tears filled her eyes. She couldn't help it. in her arms was her and Lena's daughter, who had the same mocha skin and wild hair as her mother, who was currently seeing the world for the first time. Stef looked over and Lena who was smiling.

"We got another daughter." Stef said grinning.

"What's she like?" Lena asked, she was so tired and knew she had to deliver the after birth yet.

"She's like you perfect." Stef whispered as she put their new born daughter into her wife's arms. Lena looked down at her and smiled.

"Sorry Mrs Adams Foster but we need to do the after birth" The midwife said. Lena smiled before passing their new daughter to her wife.

Stef sat in the private room that Dana and Stuart had paid for. Lena sleeping. In her arms was the baby, the baby she'd been so unsure about. The baby that Lena had wanted so badly that she would have done anything for her. now she was here. Stef had fallen in love all over again. this time with their sixth child.

"Hey little one. I love you." Stef said slowly. Her little perfect daughter. A baby that Lena and her were going to love and care for. She'd never thought about having a baby with Lena but now she was here. It all changed. "You look just like your mama. You've got her lips and cute nose and you're going to have her mass of hair too." Stef said quietly. Just enjoying the fact that this child was theirs. "Plus she's the best mama in the world. I hope you've got her kind heart as well."

"Is this a private conversation or can I join?" Lena asked. looking at them both. Stef smiled, getting up and gently placing their daughter into her wife's arms.

"I dressed her." Stef grinned.

"I can see that, all in pink."

"That's the outfit that Mariana picked out if it was a girl."

"Well she's a girl okay," Lena smiled, looking at her as their daughter moved her head towards Lena's breasts. Lena slowly opened her grown and bra and within seconds their daughter had latched on. "Oh God wow."

"How does it feel?"

"Odd,"

"I didn't last at it." Stef admitted watching Lena.

"I'll do my best." Stef smiled, watching them. She took out her phone and took a few snaps. "We need to name her." Lena said, watching her.

"We do." Stef sat down on the bed putting her arm around Lena. who leant into her. Just as their daughter was finishing her first ever feed the door opened and in came five rather excited teenagers who had only been told that the baby had arrived. Nothing else.

"Hey you guys." Lena said, as the boys all tired not to look as she put her breast away and Stef took the baby.

"It's a girl." Mariana said at once. Smiling when she saw the outfit.

"She's a girl." Stef said smiling as she winded the baby. Who burped loudly making all the boys laugh."

"Wow she's so cute." Jude said, looking at her as Stef passed her back to Lena.

"Thank you, how are you guys?" Lena asked.

"We're fine." Callie answered as everyone nodded.

"How are you Mama?" Jude asked,

"I'm fine bud. Just sore. We should be coming home tomorrow." Lena said.

"You named her yet?" Mariana asked.

"Give them a change, she's only just arrived." Jesus said grinning. He looked like a rather proud big brother.

"Yeh well most people decide before the baby arrives." Mariana said.

"You may not have noticed but our moms are not most people." Jesus replied. Making everyone laugh.

"glad you think so," Stef said "And no Mariana we've not named her yet."

"When's Gram gonna be here?" Brandon asked.

"Next couple of hours. Mama going into labour early was slightly unexpected." Stef said, looking at her wife who smiled.

"Not my fault." Lena said, she wanted to meet everyone. She must have been bored." Lena smiled, looking down at her sleeping baby. She gently ran her finger along her face. Mariana walked over to the bed and looked down at the newest member of the family.

"Hey little lady you are so lucky. You know why? You've been born into so much love. To moms who will do anything for their kids and to brothers and sisters who already love you. you've done better than almost all of us because you're gonna be raised surround by love and never know what it's like not to be wanted. because you're very wanted by all of us. you've got Mama, who let's face it keeps everything together. you've got mom who will make comments you're not suppose to hear. and you've got five brothers and sisters to teach you how to get in and out of trouble but most of all. you've got love. Our love. Because as mama would say DNA doesn't make a family. Love does and we're all proof of that." Lena and Stef both felt tears running down their faces when they heard Mariana's words. Looking around they weren't the only ones. Stef hugged Mariana. As the others gathered around the bed to say hello. Lena felt the love of her family around her knowing that this was perfect.

"We love you all so much." Lena said.

"We know Mama." Jude said, grinning. "she's so cute."

"Like you bud." Stef said hugging him from behind, making everyone laugh.

"We need to name her." Brandon said. " She can't around being known as baby Adams Foster." Lena smiled.

"You make a good point B." Stef said. "but Mama and I haven't really talked about baby names."

"Well we did but they were all for boys." Lena admitted.

"Why?" Mariana asked.

"Because your mom thought it was a boy." Lena laughed.

"Oh blame me. love." Stef said as she kissed Jude's forehead. Soon names were being thrown around and Stef and Lena looked very confused. Looking down at their daughter who slept through the whole thing.

"Good thing she's a deep sleeper." Stef said as she sat next to Lena while the kids went on and on about names.

"She's going to have to be with this lot." Lena said.

"So what do you want to name her?" Stef asked.

"Honestly."

"Yes." Stef said rubbing her wife's shoulder and looking down at the baby in her arms, while the rest of her kids argued over names.

"I really don't know."

"Look at her. this is what I did with B. look at her and the name will come to you." Lena looked down at their daughter smiling at the little girl who opened those big brown eyes and looked around.

"Kari Marie Adams Foster." Lena said softly. Stef smiled.

"Kari, that suits her but why my middle name?"

"Because she should have a bit of you." Lena grinned. She looked up the kids who were suddenly silent.

"Kari?" Mariana said.

"Yes Kari." Lena smiled. She smiled as all the kids smiled and Lena slowly kissed the top of their new born daughters head.


	68. Passion

Passion.

_Hello all_

_If you have not seen 01x20 then please do not read as slight spoiler rewrite on their bedroom scene does contain sex_

_Thank you reading _

_Keep the requests coming. _

Lena smiled as she saw Stef pulling herself up Jesus bar while Jesus looked on. Stef looked so hot. In her PJs showing her strong arms. Which Lena loved to rub. She heard Stef jump down and walked into the bedroom while shouting she loved Jesus.

"What were you doing?" Lena asked, grinning and Stef knew she'd seen her.

"I was showing our son that I am not unfit or old." Stef grinned as she started to throw the pillows off their massive bed onto the floor.

"So basically you where showing off weren't you?" Lena asked as she got into bed and watched Stef remove her bracelets.

"Perhaps. Why don't you like my guns?" Stef said flexing her arms. Showing them off. Lena smiled before reaching over and moving her fingers along the muscle. Stef looked at her wife. Who smiled. Since they had gotten the new bed they rarely cuddled at night and they slept apart as they rarely spelt at the same angle. Stef watched as Lena's fingers moved along her arm.

"I love every bit of you and you know that"

"I do." Stef said slowly watching as Lena moved closer.

"I love you completely."

"Are we gonna be intermit?" Stef grinned. Lena smiled.

"Most people say I love you too."

"Oh I love you too babe. Are we gonna be intermit?" Stef laughed.

"Yes." Lena whispered as she moved forward, slowly kissing Stef's lips. Stef's hand went to Lena's face her thumb moving over her face. pulling her into her. as Lena's hands pulled Stef closer. Stef moved laying Lena across the bed. as they kissed passionately. Lena's fingers getting lost in Stef's blonde locked. Her knee bent as Stef moved her hand from her face and down Lena's body onto her hip. Pushing up the shirt she was wearing. Lena broke the kiss to gasp as Stef's fingers slowly ran along her stomach. Stef smiled before opening Lena's shirt. She smiled Lena's naked breasts.

"Don't' just grin at them Stef." Lena said Stef smiled before kissing her wife's breasts. Lena's hands pulling up Stef's t-shirt. Stef moved so she could remove it. grinning. She pulled Lena's pants down and her own. both naked on bed.

"You know you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Stef said, looking at her. Lena grinned before pulling Stef down into a kiss. Their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Both slipping two fingers into the other. Both moving together. gasps, moans and kissing filled the room as they made love slowly. Stef looked into Lena's eyes. Deep into them as they came together. both gasping. Stef rested her forehead again Lena's smiling as they both removed their fingers.

"I love you," Stef whispered.

"I love you," Before they kissed slowly.

"fancy a cuddle"

"With you always." They moved and got into the sheets, Lena cuddling up to her wife. Stef kissed the top of her head three times before they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	69. Anger

Anger

_Hi all_

_I don't like Dani, that's all I'm gonna say. Please enjoy_

_Requests still welcome the one request I have at the moment I'm trying to think of the plot twits you want. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

Stef stood at the sink washing the last of the dirty plates from dinner. She had offered to do it because she needed to think. Her mind was racing. It had been a long day. Listening to Brandon confessing to what he had done over the last few weeks had ripped her heart out. She'd been quite at dinner. The fact that her son, had done something as stupid as what he had been doing, hurt her completely. She hadn't even told Lena yet what was going on. She didn't know how to tell her. how to explain that the 'golden boy' had fallen. She wanted Brandon back at the house. back in the home. Back with his family. Back where she could keep an eye on him. he wasn't doing any better at Mikes and Mike's girlfriend had been covering for him. there was a knock on the door. Stef dried her hands as Lena opened the door. Stef walked into the hall and looked at Mike stood with Brandon who had his bag with him and Dani stood with them

"What's going on?" Stef asked putting her hands onto her hips.

"I've come home." Brandon said, not looking back at his dad or his dad's girlfriend.

"Right you need to go and ask Jesus to go back to his room."

"Okay mom." He didn't touch her he simply walked up their stairs. Stef watching him go before looking at the woman her former husband was now dating.

"Out of all Mike's crack pot girlfriends you are the worst." Stef said walking into the family room

"How dare you?" Dani said following. Lena went to stand next to her wife, while Mike didn't really know what to do. He was angry at her but he didn't think now was the time to raise that.

"How dare I what?" Stef said, her hands on her hips, looking at the woman who had covered for her son.

"I tried to help."

"Help you call what you did help, you've filled my son's head with shit." Stef said.

"Honey." Lena said rubbing her shoulder, hating that she was cursing.

"Well if you were a better parent…" Dani stopped as Stef moved forward. Lena gripped her wife's hand. Pulling her back.

"How am I a bad parent?" Stef asked. her fingers interlocking with Lena's. needing to feel her wife close.

"Your son went from being an only child to having to share you with Lena and the twins and then you've done it again with Callie and Jude." Dani said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't mean to be rude." Lena said softly. "But if Stef and I had had children together Brandon would not have been an only child. Mariana and Jesus are our children. Soon Callie and Jude will be too. that does not make us bad parents. We've opened out hearts and house to children who needed a home. Stef has treated all our children the same including Brandon."

"You are biases." Dani said bitterly.

"Don't speak to her like that. Not in our house." Stef stepped forward letting go of Lena's hand. "Do you have kids?"

"No,"

"Well then do not pass judgement on our parenting skills between the three of us we've been doing good for nearly 17 years."

"You call doing good, what you're son has got up to recently. He even kissed his foster sister."

"Have you thought that was not our fault." Mike said slowly. "We can't control our children's actions. Stef is a good mom. She cares deeply for all five children in her care. Why are you attacking her?" Stef looked at Mike. Smiling that he was on their side.

"You are blinded by her. you're still in love with her." Dani said bitterly.

"are you jealous of my ex wife." Mike said. "Because last time I checked she left me for a woman who she's now married to. I love Stef because she's the mother of my son but I'm no longer in love with her. I learnt a long time ago I would never get her back."

"This family is crazy." Dani said bitterly.

"You we are." Everyone looked up to find all five kids standing in the hall looking at everyone in the family room. It was Jesus who spoke. "But you know what non of us would be anywhere else. Yeh there is not enough hot water and we fight and meals are crazy but you know what?"

"What?" Dani said taking in the five teenagers.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. We've got the best moms who make sure we're find. They are there when we need them. They talk to us. they have time for us. you know nothing about this family." Jesus said.

"You're just bitter." Brandon spoke. "who is still drinking?"

"What?" Mike said. Dani just glared at Brandon.

"I saw her in a bar, which I know I shouldn't have been in, we were checking out that the fake IDs works. She was drinking. She told me not to tell you. but you know what' I'm telling. You're being horrible to my moms. I love Lena like another mom, I love my mom and dad as well."

"You're just saying that now." Dani said

"No, we're suppose to be a family. Callie and Jude need a family and mom and Mama are the people to give them that. I think you should leave now." Brandon said.

"Really." Dani said not moving.

"Yeh I have to agree." Lena said moving to Stef. "We'd like you to leave and if possible don't come back." She walked around Dani and opened the front door and looked at the woman who stormed out. Mike followed looking angry. Stef looked at her kids before they all gathered around and before she knew it she was wrapped in a massive family hug.

"Where is my hug?" Lena asked walking into the room. She was gripped by the hand by Jude and pulled in. All seven of them having a massive hug.


	70. Hurt

Hurt

_Hello all_

_Thank you for taking the time to read. I'm glad you all enjoy these one offs I can't believe I'm up to 70. _

_Requests still welcome. _

_Thank you for reading_

Stef walked to the end of the garden. She needed the air, to be away from everyone in the house. her house was buzzing with her police officers and her father's friends from poker and church. Even his minster was there. Stef rubbed her arms. She needed to be along. Slow tears ran down her face as she stood in the shade of the trees just wanting to be alone. She heard the footsteps behind her but didn't' turn.

"Hey darlin'." Her mother's voice. Her mother was now stood beside her.

"Hey." Stef whispered.

"You okay?"

"I hurt mom, the last thing I said to him was basic take the car and stick it where the sun don't shine." Stef said, Sharon put her arm around her daughter.

"He loved you darlin' he just found your sexuality hard to deal with."

"I know that mom." Stef bit out as pushed the tears around from her eyes.

"I know it hurts darlin'. He was your father. You two were so close when you were a kid."

"I remember spending time with him. I remember watching sports. Enjoying my time with him. just sitting with him. then he caught me with Tess and everything changed."

"He never really spoke to me about that."

"Well sending me to a minster didn't help. It just made me hide. I got drunk, got pregnant and broke Mike's heart because of his actions. If I'd been free to be gay this wouldn't have happened."

"And you wouldn't have Brandon. or the twins or Callie or Jude or Lena. because everything happens for a reason. 10 years ago you've been out and happy. Lena was the woman for you it doesn't matter how you finally got to her. you father was wrong to spend you to the minster."

"I know." Stef said. She looked at her mother. Before hugging her. "God mom I just wanted to talk to him." Stef said as she started to cry. Sharon held onto her daughter as she finally broke down. Sharon had been waiting all day for this. she looked over her shoulder and saw Lena standing watching them she signal for her to come over. But she didn't let go of Stef's shaking body as Lena walked over. Sharon pulled away slowly and put her hands on Stef's face.

"You're wife is behind you darlin'" Sharon simply turned Stef and she almost fell into Lena's open arms. Lena held onto her. holding her close. Her hand on the back of Stef's neck, her other on her back. holding her close. Stef was now crying hard. Lena held onto her as Sharon left them to make sure that no one came out.

"I'm here for you babe." Lena said softly as she kissed her check. Stef was holding onto her.

"I need you so bad." Stef managed as she cried.

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"I hurt." Stef admitted. Lena just held her.

"I know babe, I know I'm right here. Your family is right here." Stef pulled back looking into her wife's eyes her arms around her. she reached up pushing Lena's hair out of her face slowly and passionately she kissed Lena.

"I love you." Stef said softly.

"I love you too. " Lena replied as she watched Stef pulled herself together. Lena then took her hand and they slowly walked towards the house. where the minster stood.

"Hi, Stef. I just wanted to see you before I left." Stef didn't know what to say. She wasn't letting go of Lena's hand, Lena stood close to her wife, knowing this was the man who had told her being gay was sin. "Your father was very important to me. I'm sorry for your loss. You have a lovely home and a lovely family."

"Thank you." Stef managed before he left. Lena pulled her close.

"Do you want a beer?" Lena asked.

"Yeh. For once I could really do with one."

"Come on then lets get you one."

"Thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Stef. Come on babe." Together they walked into the house.


	71. thruth

Truth.

_Hi All thanks for reading this a request from GlykaLove erm as the scene has not aired I've just gone with the flow. Hope it's okay. please enjoy_

_Requests still welcome._

_Thanks for reading. _

Lena sat at the kitchen table and looked at her wife. She decided that it was time to say what she needed to say. That thought that had been rattling around in her head for so long. since the comments had started. The same comments that Stef had said when they were getting ready for the wedding. she took a deep breath.

"Stef, if you don't want me to have a baby you need to say now." Stef looked at her wife as the words came out shocked. She really didn't know how to react.

"I want a baby, I'm not sure about Timothy…" She stopped. Took a deep breath. "I want my wife back."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked looking at her wife as Stef held onto the kitchen table. Stef looked down before looking back up. she was shaking.

"I want to cuddle up to you, I want to have a conversation that doesn't included our kids or you have a baby." Stef admitted. "I want us to have a baby, I'm scared. Okay. I feel like this is pulling us away from each other. The other night in bed you weren't listening to me. you just dismissed me." suddenly all the truths were coming out.

"I didn't know. Why haven't you been talking to me."

"Because you wouldn't have listened. I know you love. You've got these thoughts into your head. I wanted an anonymous donor, you wanted Timothy. Every time I said something you bought Timothy back into the conversation. I didn't even care what kind of donor we got."

"I'm sorry." Lena said, looking at her wife and finally seeing the pain in her eyes.

"You don't want to listen to me but you don't want to talk to me either." Stef said, "Recently nearly everything I have said has been dismissed. I didn't know if you were going to listen to me. the other night for example, when we were in bed and I just wanted you to lay with me. cuddle with me. you shot me down." She stopped she had too. Lena got up and took her wife in her arms.

"I'm so sorry babe." She held onto Stef.

"I just want my wife back, the loving, kind person who I feel madly in love with. Who I love so much. I don't want to lose you." Stef said softly.

"I'm right here. I love you so much babe." Lena kissed her. "We used to be so good at talking to each other."

"Yeh before hell broke lose."

"I wouldn't call our kids Hell."

"No, but we need to make more time for us."

"I agree."

"I love you Lena. you're my world."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You can stop staying that now." Stef said. Before running her hand along Lena's shoulder as the kids all came through the front door. Stef let go of her wife, knowing that this conversation was not over.


	72. Smitten

Smitten

_Hello All thank you for reading,_

_This is a request from bellstar01 Hope this is okay for you. please can you keep the requests coming they are coming me writing._

_Please enjoy. _

Stef walked into the house in full uniform it had been a long day. As she closed the front door her three year old son came running at her. he was the mirror image of Lena. he had a massive of hair and her mocha skin. He is wearing baggy jeans and a Padres t-shirt.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYY" He said jumping in her arms. Lucky Stef managed to put her bag down next to the table before her three years old jumped into her arms.

"Hey little buddy."

"Mommy love you." He said rubbing his nose against hers. it was their little thing. She'd been doing it since the day he was born. He had fallen completely in love with this baby when she'd seen the ultrasound photo. Lena had included her so much the second time they had decided to try.

"I love you too, have you been good today?" she said, as she walked back into the kitchen were the rest of her kids where doing their homework and Lena was cooking. Stef walked around kissing each of her babies. "Hey babies." Everyone said hey back as Stef kissed Lena and their son giggled.

"I good today wasn't I Mama?"

"You were." Lena said smiling at him. Stef put him down and hugged her wife as he ran to his toys in the kitchen nook. Stef watched him smiling.

"Hey you," Stef said, kissing her again.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good, why don't you go and get changed before Charlie wants you to play with him."

"Good plan." She smiled before Stef walked upstairs. Locking her gun up as she was getting changed her heard the tiny footsteps of her son. Knowing he was heading to her room. He ran in and stopped as Stef pulled on her jeans.

"Mommy I thought you go." He said,

"Where did you think I'd gone love?" she asked as she changed her shirt.

"I thought you runned away."

"Like I do every morning."

"Yeh." Stef smiled. Her three year old son was convinced that she ran away every morning when she went to work.

"Well I was just changing."

"Mama is making pasta." He said, sticking his fingers into her mouth.

"Charlie love take your fingers out of your mouth please." He did as his mother ask

"Will you play Lego with me."

"I will." Stef said as she tucked her shirt into jeans and did up her belt. Before taking her son's hand. She had a very strong bond with him and when she was home he wouldn't leave her alone. Lena loved it. as the twins were getting ready to go off to college soon it would just be them and Jude. Callie and Brandon had both gone to college. They walked down stairs and into the kitchen, Jesus and Mariana had left the table leaving Lena helping Jude. Charlie went to his Lego as Stef filled her blue cup and filled it with coffee. She kissed and hugged Jude who smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good Mom, just trying to do my Math."

"Good."

"MOMMY PLAY."

"No yelling please Charlie." Lena said, "Otherwise time out."

"Sorry Mama." He said looking sweet. Stef walked over to him and picked him up flying him around making him giggle.

"Stef don't." Lena said, smiling at the happy sound of their son laughing.

"What?" She said as she put Charlie back on his feet, he pulled her hand and before she knew it she was sat on the floor playing with him. as Lena made dinner. They were building a Lego city in the nook which had been going on since his third birthday when everyone had bought him Lego City items. It was his time with Stef. Sat between her crossed legs a they built stuff together. Lena looked over and grinned. She always loved this side of her wife. Enjoying the time she spent with Charlie. He was currently building a car, with a little help from Stef. Who let him sit and build and helped when he asked.

"Do you want me to set the table Mom?" Jude asked

"Please bud." Lena said. She said grinning.

"Need a hand?" Stef said from where she was sitting on the floor.

"No babe, you stay there. Love you both."

"I love you." Stef said.

"Love my mom's" Charlie said while still building.


	73. Private Times

Private Time

_Hey all _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_This is a request from bellstar01. I'm glad you all like Charlie. I'm thinking of writing him Stef and Lena their own story. Full story that is. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Thank you and Enjoy. _

Stef pulled the SUV into the hotel parking lot. Lena looked up.

"This is too much babe."

"we're not paying love." Stef said.

"Who is?"

"guess?"

"My mom and Dad."

"Yeh they wanted us to have some 'alone' time." Stef made the quotation marks in the air. "I think they wanted the alone time with our six angels." Stef smiled. She looked over at Lena, seven months ago she'd given birth to their son Charlie. They'd both fallen more in love however this was their first date since before he was born.

"I have a feeling they wanted some time with Charlie."

"Yeh, I think so too." Stef smiled before jumping out. Tonight she's wearing a tight fitting shirt, jeans and a blazer. She looked good. Lena was wearing a blazer, flowing top and a skirt. She looked stunning. Stef walked around to the trunk and got their overnight bag out as Lena got out gripping her purse. She locked the car, took Lena's hand and they walked together into the hotel.

"Wow." Lena said, this place was amazing. it was a four star place and it looked amazing. Stef walked over to the desk. A young man looked back at her and smiled.

"Hello Welcome. How can I help you?" He asked,

"Adams Foster we've got a room booked." Stef said, he typed into the computer.

"Ahh you're in the Blue Suite."

"What?" Stef said looking back at Lena. who just grinned knowing her parents would have done something for them.

"You're in the blue Suite. I believe it's yourself and your wife, if you'd like to follow Cameron he will take you up."

"Thank you." Stef said as a young man stepped forward and took their bag. Stef reached out taking Lena's hand. They followed the young man to their suite, he left them with a menu explaining that Lena's father had paid for anything they wanted. Lena looked around the room, walking over to the baloney that looked over the sea. She stood taking in the clean sea air as Stef came up behind her. passing her a glass of wine and standing beside her. both of them looking out at the endless ocean.

"This is amazing."

"Your dad seriously wanted us to have some alone time." Stef said, smiling. Stef looked at Lena. she looked relaxed. Her hair up on the top of her head. Stef reached out and slowly ran her fingers along her jaw line, Lena looked at her. Stef was smiling. She slowly moved forward and kissed her lips softly. Lena smiled into the kiss. Kissing her wife again. Stef took her by her free hand and led her into the large sitting room. They sat together on the sofa. Lena started playing with Stef's hair. As Stef kicked her shoes off.

"I want to enjoy our alone time." Lena said as she slowly drank her wine.

"I want that too." Stef grinned, looking down at Lena's amazing cleavage which hadn't changed since she'd given birth to Charlie.

"I'm just…well…" Lena stopped her fingers slowly playing with Stef's blonde locks. Stef put her wine down onto the coffee table and looked at her wife.

"What love? Please talk to me."

"What if you don't want me?" Lena asked, looking down at her hands.

"Have I made you feel like I don't want you." Stef asked, her hand going to her wife's face so that Lena couldn't look down. Stef wanted her to look at her. Lena looked up.

"No, babe, you've been so loving. I love you. it's just…well…"

"It's just us here babe," Stef smiled. Lena looked deep into her wife's eyes. Eyes she'd spent years getting lost into.

"I'm not the same as I was before I had Charlie."

"No, you're boobs are being, but that's about it."

"I've got a scar…"

"Where he came into the world. I know I was there remember. Lena listen to me love please."

"Okay." Lena said nodding.

"I've seen you in the shower, in your stuff for the gym and getting dressed. you're sexier than ever. I love you. you're sexy, kind, you've got lovely hair, sexy boobs and…" Stef whispered into her ear. "a pussy I love to eat, that I've not been able to do for eight months. Please let me." Lena was blushing something that only Stef could do to her. she got up and took Stef's hand picking up the bottle of wine as Stef got both glasses. They went into the bedroom. Stef put the glasses down and removed her blazer, throwing it onto the chair as Lena sat on the edge of the bed. looking at her wife. Stef walked over, taking Lena's face into her hands and kissing her slowly. Passionately. Lena started to pull Stef's shirt out of her jeans. Her hands finding Stef's soft back. she gently ran her fingers along Stef pulled away, looking into each other eyes. Resting their foreheads together. Lena's fingers moved around and started to undo Stef's shirt. Stef let her smiling. Once the shirt was open Stef pushed Lena's blazer off. She gently pulled her up and undressed her wife. Laying her onto the bed. Lena was trying to cover Stef watched her as she stripped before laying on the bed beside Lena. she ran her fingers along Lena's C-section scar. They gently kissed. Stef slowly ran his fingers down and gently rubbed Lena's clit. They didn't break the kiss as Stef slipped two fingers into her wife. Gently and slowly she made love to her. holding onto her. Lena pulled away from the kiss gasping for ear. Needing to feel it. slowly they moved together. Lena holding onto Stef. Looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you" Stef whispered as Lena came. Holding onto Stef's hair. Her body shaking. Stef pulled out of her slowly. Looking at her grinning.

"I love…you too babe." Lena said, her breaths coming in gasps. Stef kissed her forehead.

"Would you like a bath?"

"I'd love one, how big is the tub."

"I duno love. I've not seen it yet." Stef grinned.

"Why not? In every hotel room we've ever stayed in Stef you explored, found all the free stuff and pocketed most of it by now." Lena said, "You're slacking."

"Me. I've just made love to my wife, made sure she feels amazing. if you'd rather I'd have searched the hotel room then I'm sorry." Stef said, rolling over and seeing there were free towel robes. She put one on. "What you think?"

"Nice. Now please check out the tub. Is it big enough for two." Lena said, looking at her wife, grinning as Stef threw the other robe at her.

"I'm guessing in a suite this side the tub is gonna be massive and we could fit us and all six of our kids in." Stef laughed.

"That's not what I wanna do Stef, I want so share a bath with you."

"I'm sure that can be arrange once I've found all the free stuff." She winked at her wife. Making Lena grin at her. a reaction she had every single time. Stef moved into the bathroom before yelping in happiness at all the free stuff as Lena followed her laughing that her wife was really just a child inside.


	74. Green Eyed Monster

Green Eyed Monster.

_Hello All,_

_I can't find the person who requested this. but I hope you enjoy it._

_I'm doing some requests today. Please enjoy and keep the requests coming I can work on them on my days off. _

_Thanks for reading as always. _

Lena looked out of the window of the new house that her parents had helped them buy now that Stef was fully divorced. They had moved in the month before. Now she's standing at the window watching Stef and Mike talking, a year after their relationship started Mike was finally coming to terms with the fact that his former wife was a lesbian and now living with a woman. Lena watched as Stef and Mike started laughing and she touched his arm. It hit her like a punch to the stomach. she'd never felt this jealous before. She watched as they talked, laughing and joking with six year old Brandon. she didn't want to watch but she couldn't help it. soon she saw Brandon kiss his mom and give her a massive hug before going with his father. Stef came up the steps. Opening the door. Lena moved away from the window but she knew she couldn't hide the way she felt. Stef closed the door and smiled at Lena, she loved their weekends alone. Stef took in her girlfriend she saw at once something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Stef asked slowly walked towards Lena, putting her hands onto her slim hips.

"It's silly." Lena said, looking down. she didn't want to look Stef in the eyes. Stef gently placed her fingers under Lena's chin and slowly made her look at her. smiling softly at her. she slowly ran her thump along her jaw line.

"Talk to me babe." Stef asked softly. It was the first time she had seen Lena like this and it scared her slightly.

"I'm jealous." Lena whispered. her voice barely coming out.

"Of What or who?" Stef asked, looking deep into her girlfriends eyes, her hand still on her face. Lena gently put her hands onto Stef's hips.

"Mike." Lena said after a moment of silence.

"Why baby?" Stef asked, she couldn't understand how Lena could be jealous. Lena took a deep breath, her body shaking slightly.

"Because you still seem to be so close to him."

"He's B's father love. Its best I get on with him. easier for us and easier for B. why would you be so jealous?" Stef asked again.

"You'll think it's silly." Lena said pulling away. She crossed her arms.

"Please talk to me." Stef said. "You're always so open. I need to you to now love."

"Because of the way you laugh with him okay. the way you are so relaxed with him. he is your ex husband, I know you need to get on with him. I know that but I just can't cope with the feelings I got in my stomach when you were talking to him. it was like a knot. It hurts. You're my lover, my woman…." She stopped hearing the words coming out of her. she looked down. Stef walked over to Lena taking her back into her arms.

"I'm your lover, I'm your partner, I'm yours. I want to be yours. I don't want to be with anyone else. Why would I? have you looked in the mirror Lena you are so sexy. I love you so much. I wouldn't want anyone else. Plus I'm gay. I will always love Mike because he gave me Brandon but you are the only woman I want. You're my woman. you're my best friend. I love you so much. Please remember that." Stef smiled. Lena kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Lena said,

"I'll let you off this once." Stef smiled. Before kissing Lena again. Lena takes Stef's hand.

"Come on you, lets go out,"

"Where?" Stef asked,

"Beach."

"Okay, I love you Lena."

"I love you too Stef, so much." They kissed one last time before they got ready for the their weekend together.


	75. Another Night

Another night.

_Hey all For everyone who wanted me to write a scene from 01x20…here it is. _

_Please enjoy. _

_Keep the requests coming please. Thank you for taking the time to read. _

Stef and Lena had got into bed talking about the fact that Wyatt was back and that Callie seemed to be happy about it. as that conversation faded out Lena pressed the button on the remote, however her side of the bed did not move it was Stef's side that went up.

"Honey…that's…my…"

"Oh I'm sorry." Lena said, Stef didn't look impressed. She reached over for the remote on her bedside table and they swapped. Stef pressed the button to lower her bed as Lena pressed to bring her side up.

"Hey, do you think for one night we can sleep on a level playing field. It's just I'd love to see you beautiful face and not the mattress." Stef said as she patted the mattress. Lena pulled a pile of baby books off her bedside table.

"I've just got all these baby books to read honey."

"it's no that complicated you know. They eat, they cry the poop. That' pretty much all you need to know." Stef said with a slight laugh in her voice. She took a deep breath. "I know we can't afford a new mattress but what if we can sell this one? We could do that"

"No, I think it's illegal to sell a used mattress." Lena said thinking.

"No it's illegal to cut tags of pillows." Stef said,

"Why is that?"

"I don't know." Stef said. "Look I hate the crack between the two of us, we barely cuddle anyone. Hello over there." Stef said, as her hand reached round to Lena's side of the bed.

"I think we should keep it. it will be great when I'm pregnant. Can adjust the position and be more comfortable." Lena dismissively said.

"Yeh your right." Stef said with her arm resting on her forehead. She was giving up on the argument. "someday we will be intimate again, it's fine, it's fine."

"Honey we were intimate last week when we inseminated." Lena said,

"There was nothing intimate about that." Stef said, then stopped when she realised what she had said. Stef rolled onto her side when she saw the look on Lena's face. "I'm sorry…" as she rolled over fully her knee hit the remote turning on the massage button. She got angry at that point and took the battery's out throwing them and the remote onto the bedside table. Lena watched her. before Stef looked at her again. Lena put the books to one side. She pushed the button to make her bed flight and rolled onto her side she was looking at Stef. "I shouldn't have said that.

"No." Lena said, Stef reached out taking her wife's hand. "We were making our baby Stef how is that not intimate."

"It didn't feel it. I know I made love to you babe. But it was so clinical." Stef said, moving her body so she was closer to her wife. "Sometimes all I wanna do is cuddle with you. if we're sleeping on different levels I can't do that." Lena moved and snuggled up to her wife. Stef lay onto her back, put her arm around her wife, holding her closer. Lena's arm going over her wife's stomach and her head onto her shoulder. She had to admit this felt wonderful. They both breathed in. Stef's hand slowly running up and down Lena's back and softly moving along her arm. Lena found herself relaxing. For the first time in weeks. She closed her eyes.

"This feels so good." Lena whispered.

"Because its been so long since we did this." Stef said before kissing her wife's forehead, three times. Holding her close. "I'm sorry for my smart mouth."

"It's one of the reasons I love you babe." Lena grinned. Looking at her wife, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't have that smart mouth. just wish you'd engage your brain before opening your mouth." Lena said, Stef smiled.

"I do try love."

"I know you do." Slowly Lena closed her eyes, Stef's fingers still slowly moving over her arm and back. her breathing slowly become even and Stef grinned as her wife slept in her arms for the first time in months. She loved this feelings. She didn't want to let her go. She slowly closed her eyes. Holding her close. Never wanting to let her go. Wanting to wake up with her wife in her arms, knowing that she was totally surrounded by their love. Slowly Stef drifted off to sleep.


	76. We All Need A Cuddle

We all need a cuddle

_Hi all, this is two requests rolled into one. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming because I do love writing them. _

_Enjoy. _

Lena was trying not to show that she was in pain. She was just trying to get on with cooking dinner. She had pains in her stomach, she had been warned by the doctor that this would happen during the early stages of the pregnancy. She ran her fingers along her stomach. she leant against the counter. She didn't hear the back door open. She didn't hear Stef's soft footsteps across the floor. She filched when Stef's arms came around her.

"Baby." Stef's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm fine Stef, I am." Stef moved her hand down to where Lena's hand was moving very slowly over her stomach. she put her hand over Lena's.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Lena suddenly whispered.

"Right come on and sit down." Stef took her and let her sit in the kitchen nook as it was the closet and most comfortable place. Stef held her as Lena sat there trying not to cry. The doctor had explained that she may be get some pain as some women did. But she hadn't expected it. Stef took her in her arms and held her.

"I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about love," Stef said holding her. rubbing her arms making sure she felt save.

"I was just trying to make dinner,"

"Hey," Stef made Lena look at her. "You can't help being in pain. When you're okay, I'll get changed and I'll make dinner."

"That's not fair Stef you've been at work all day."

"So have you babe."

"I'm not chasing criminals." Lena said Stef smiled.

"Nah, only I get to wear the hot uniform." She joked. Lena smild.

"I'll never get to wear it."

"It's not a good look you know love." Stef said.

"It's a sexy look have you looked at yourself."

"Yes love and it's not good." Stef laughing. She was trying to make Lena forget about the pain.

"I think you look amazing."

"Oh is this the reason you married me?" Stef asked, Lena leant forward and kiss her.

"no I married you because you're an amazing person, an amazing lover, an amazing mother and more than anything you love me and I love you so much."

"Wow," Stef grinned. They kissed again, "Now you're going to have a lay down. I'm going to get changed and cook us an awesome meal and you're going to be okay,"

"Oh suddenly demanding." Lena said. Stef took her hand and slowly walked up stairs.

"Yes I'm demanding and you're going to do as your told just this once."

"Oh this is fun." Lena smiled as they walked into their bedroom. Lena sat on the bed and kicked off her slip on shoes. Before laying down. she watched as Stef locked her gun and belt away putting her badge onto the bedside table going around her usual routine. Lena watched her as she removed her shirt and t-shirt. Before slipping on a baggy t-shirt and a causal hoody. She then changed her pants to jeans. And put on her slippers. Before taking off her watch and putting on her bracelets that Lena had given her for their wedding gift. She turned and saw Lena watching her.

"You enjoying yourself Mrs Adams Foster." Stef asked.

"Yes." Lena said. Her hand on her stomach. slowly running over their little child. Stef walked over and kissed her.

"I'm going to make dinner."

"I'll be down in an hour."

"Okay babe." Stef smiled before heading back downstairs.

Lena came down about two hours later after having a nap. She felt better and was glad that Stef had come home, she wasn't taking any medication so she had to sleep through pain. She could smell chicken cooking. She walked into the kitchen and found Stef finishing setting the table just for the two of them.

"Where are our babies?"

"They have gone to the movies," Stef said. "I fed them and shipped them out. Now we're going to eat."

"What we having?" Lena said sitting at her place at the head of the table. Stef opened a bottle of apple juice.

"My chicken in white sauce."

"Mmm, that was the first meal you ever cooked for me." Lena smiled. Remembering that.

"I know." Stef smiled. Putting the food out. They sit together. "I nearly burnt it that night."

"Really?" Lena asked as they both started to eat.

"Yeh, I was nervous. We'd only been together a few weeks. I was so scared. I'd given up everything. My dad wasn't talking to me. Mike wasn't coping too well. I thought you'd leave me."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, well Lena look at you. of course I thought that. I always thought I wasn't good enough for you." Stef admitted looking at her.

"Really. Wow. I would never leave you. you're amazing. you made me laugh, you still do. You always made smile, I've never loved someone the way I love you Stef. That's why all these years on, I'm married to you."

"Oh I thought you were staying for the kids." Stef laughed. Lena punched her, the way she did when she said something smart to the kids.

"If only that we true. Instead when the kids have grown up, left home. I'm left with you." Lena said, laughing.

"Oh so you're gonna love with grey eyes and wrinkles"

"Yes, as long as you say the same."

"I'd walk to the end of the world for you." Stef said slowly Lena grinned. Before getting up and hugging her wife. before kissing her slowly.

"I love you."

"love you too." Stef smiled, "Now sit down and eat your dinner, I worked hard for that. And if you're good and eat it all there are apple tarts" Lena sat down. grinning. Before eating her dinner, while laughing with her wife. just enjoying each others company and a little alone time which was so rare for them.


	77. Morning

Morning

_Hey all, This just came to me so I thought I'd write it. _

_There is sexual content._

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Thank you for reading. _

Stef opened her eyes. Completely naked. The sheets barely covering her ass. She's lay on her stomach with her arms thrown out. Last night Lena and her had made love for the first time, in Stef's small apartment, Brandon was staying at Mike's. she'd come home and found Lena at her apartment, she'd cooked for her, enjoyed each other's company made out on the sofa and then fallen into bed with each other, making love into the night. She moved when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked up and could not believe what she saw. Her jaw dropped. Lena was standing in the doorway holding a coffee, wearing nothing but her work shirt. She blinked a couple of times. No Lena was standing there wearing her dark blue Police Officers uniform shirt, her long legs looking stunning. Stef pushed herself up, resting her head on her hand taking her in,

"Hey," Lena said smiling.

"You do know it's an offence to be sexy in a police officers shirt."

"What you saying babe?" she asked as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Not only did you removed that shirt from my body last night, you're not wearing it and looking mightily fine." Stef said pulling the sheets up.

"Erm, Stef,"

"Yes love." Stef said, still looking at Lena in her shirt she couldn't' take her eyes of Lena standing there in her shirt.

"Why are you covering you amazing breasts up?"

"Cold." Stef laughed looking up at Lena's face. smiling, her girlfriend had her hair tied back.

"Don't lie babe, it's lovely in here, I was enjoying the view."

"Like I am." Stef said. Winking making Lena laugh. She hadn't moved from the door. She put her coffee up down onto the draws. Looking at her woman. the woman she had spent the night claiming. She undid a couple of buttons on the shirt she was wearing, showing the curve of her perfect breasts. Stef lay watching her.

"How is that?" Lena said, she was flirting. Stef loved this side to the quite woman. it only came out when you got to know her and knock down her walls.

"A lot better." Stef admitted. She held her hand out and Lena walked over and sat on the bed, she reached over and slowly kissed Stef. Stef reached up. her fingers slowly running along her Lena's jaw line. Stef pulled away laying down on her pillow looking at her. "I love you," Stef said,

"I love you too." Lena said, resting her forehead against Stef's. smiling. Watching her. Stef pulled her in kissing her again. her fingers undoing the last of the buttons on her shirt. Her hands found Lena's breasts. Lena moaned into the kiss. Before rolling onto her side and breaking contact. She looked at Stef. Stef was still learning. She looked at Lena who was grinning lay there showing Stef her thin naked body.

"You are so sexy Lena Adams, you know that."

"No, but I think the same about you."

"Good," Stef moved closer, "But right now," Stef put her lips against Lena's ear "I'm going to fuck you in my shirt, making you scream." Lena gasped. Stef knew she hated cursing but right now it seemed right. Lena moved as Stef's fingers found her centre. She opened her legs, feeling Stef's lips on her neck as Stef slipped two fingers into her using her thump on that magic spot. She wasn't slow. she moved quickly making Lena gasp and moan. Lena's hips moving with Stef's fingers. Stef leant over her woman, looking in her face as moved quick and hard into her.

"Stef Oh God babe, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Lena screamed and came hard around Stef's fingers. Stef smiled. Pleased with herself. Lena smiled. As Lena kissed her. Stef removed her fingers.

"I need a shower." Stef grinned.

"I need my breath back." Lena laughed.

"Oh I'm that good." Lena smiled.

"You're learning. I can't wait to teach you everything I know."

"Oh I look forward to that. I can't believe we've just had sex and you're wearing my shirt."

"I look good in your shirt. From your eyes I saw that."

"I know babe." Grinning. She kissed Lena again.

"Let's get a shower, then breakfast."

"That is the best offer I've had." Stef smiled. Both of them laughing. Stef moved and got up walking towards the bathroom, Lena simply watched her new woman's sexy ass leave the room.

"Best view of the day." She smiled as she spoke.


	78. A Reaction

A Reaction.

_Thank you for reading, _

_Well I'm nearly at 80 wow. Well this idea came from a very very good friend of mine. We were talking about creepy Dani. So please enjoy._

_Keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy._

Stef sat on the sofa, holding Brandon. he had a bad dream about the beating he had gotten that night and now she was just holding him as he slept against her. it had been years since she'd held him like this but seeing him in the hospital had broken her heart completely. He had had a cast on his hand which had been broke during whatever had happened. She had pressed for details but Lena had made her drop it and just be there for Brandon. Stef had sent Lena to bed, knowing that her now pregnant wife would need the rest and didn't need to sleep on the couch with their son. Brandon's phone buzzed and Stef noticed it said Dani she looked at the text. 'baby are you okay?' that's all it read. Stef felt an anger. She didn't know where it had come from. She turned her head and looked at her son whose eyes where now open.

"Why is Dani texting you that?" Stef said passing her son his phone. she watched him go red. Then it hit her. "What happened?"

"I…erm…got drunk…she erm…we…erm…"

"What B please?"

"Kissed and then had sex." He whispered. Stef didn't know how she remained calm.

"Oh my God. B that's your dad's girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend."

"That's not the point B. she's in her 30s."

"I know." He looked so small right now, with cuts and burses to his face.

"Look get some sleep," she said kissing him. she got up and walked into the kitchen. Getting herself a bottle of water from the fridge. She drank half a bottle before the doorbell rang out. She looked at her watch and saw it seven am. She went to the door as she heard Lena's soft feet on the stairs. She opened it and saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"What the hell do you want?" Stef said to Dani, who stood looking shocked.

"I just wanted to make sure Brandon was okay." Dani said slowly. Lena had no idea why he wife was angry but she was about to find out.

"What so you can sleep with him again."

"again?" Lena softly whispered as she saw the woman's blush she knew it was true. She couldn't believe it.

"That shouldn't have…"

"Happened. You're right it shouldn't have happened. You slept with my sixteen year old son. How could you do that?"

"I…" She stopped looking at Stef, whose fists where clenched. Lena came beside her wife and gently took her hand. Slowly Stef's fist unclenched she slipped her fingers into hers.

"How could you? seriously. he's not even an adult yet." Stef said. Her voice even. It was scarier then when she was mad.

"I have no answers for you." Dani said slowly.

"Well I have an answer for you." Stef said, as Lena gripped her arm to stop her moving forward. "You stay away from my son, otherwise I'll not be reasonable for my actions."

"You wouldn't do anything." Dani said. Stef let go of Lena's hand and stepped forward.

"Honey, don't"

"Yeh listen to your wife." the way she said it was bitter.

"Jealous." Stef said, moving so that Dani was out on pouch and her and Lena could close the front door so the kids didn't hear. Lena stood behind Stef, near the door. Rubbing Stef's back

"Of her, I don't think so."

"Well you are jealous of something, that I was with Mike and we have Brandon. because if that's it you may not have noticed but I'm a lesbian and I'm married."

"Oh I know you're a lesbian and you are also the reason why Mike can't commit."

"So you thought hey, Mike won't commit to me why don't' I sleep with their son." Stef said,

"No, you broke him you know that."

"I made a mistake. We all do them. But you know what. He has had 11 years to get over it." Stef said, looking at the woman she wanted to slap. It had been a long time since she'd wanted to slap someone.

"Well you are still hurting him. you settled down and got the life you wanted."

"Hey don't' turn this on me and my family. You had sex with my teenage son."

"I think you should leave." Lena said softly

"Like you care." That was it Stef snapped she stepped forward.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to my wife like that. She's been B's mother for 11 years. She's dealt with cut knees and teenage tantrums she's drove him to lessons and made sure he has gotten the best education. She's a brilliant mother. You…well you have an unhealthy interest in teenage boys. Now I think you should take my wife's advice and leave before I decide that words are not enough."

"You can't you're a cop."

"Oh I can and I will. You see my wife and kids are my world. you've stepped over the line. You stepped so far over the line that you don't even know where the line is. I will say this once and once only. You are to leave, you are not to text or contact our son again. if you do you will not know what has hit you. now I'd like you to get off my property. I'd like you to get in to your car and forget about Mike and forget about Brandon and go and mess someone else's lives. Got it."

"perfectly." Dani turned and Stef and Lena watched as she got into her car and left. Stef turned to Lena and kissed her softly.

"Brandon slept with Dani."

"Yeh. Not sure what the hell is going on but we can deal with this." Stef said. "But first I want pancakes."

"Mmm, our baby and I would like pancakes too." Stef smiled before running her hand along her wives stomach.

"Come on you two then pancakes." With that they stepped back into the house, glad none of the kids where about.


	79. You bring me pleasure

You bring me pleasure

_Hi all_

_This was a request I got from a guest. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This story has sexual content._

Lena passed Stef her glass of wine as they sat down onto the sofa after they had had dinner together. She sat down. taking a sip of her own wine. Looking at the woman was falling crazy in love with.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena said. Looking at Stef who was now playing with her wine glass.

"Sure."

"How do you feel about oral sex?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Stef said her brow knitting.

"Sorry it's so blunt but I want to know what you like sexually, we've made love I know but I want you to really enjoy sex."

"I do enjoy sex, with you it's amazing. mind blowing." Stef admitted. Putting her glass down onto the coffee table, turning and looking at Lena.

"I want you to more than enjoy it Stef." Lena said, "I need to know what you find sexually satisfying. I want give you pleasure, learn what you like and what you don't like." Lena smiled as Stef had gone red and couldn't met her eye.

"I…erm…" Stef stopped. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She looked down at her wine. She needed more of this to have this conversation. Her church going background had meant she'd barely spoken to anyone about sex. The reason she'd married Mike was because he got her pregnant in the back of his car. Even once they were married sex hadn't been great between then and they'd never spoken about it. it was till Lena that she'd known passion.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I've never had to talk about what pleases me."

"Well I want to know." Lena reached over ran her fingers along her face.

"Can I be honest with you?" Stef said.

"Always."

"I don't know what I enjoy. Before I meet you I hadn't enjoyed sex." Stef said. "Your magic fingers. When I've made love to you I've just copied what you did to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Stef said, looking down again.

"well Stef I'm going to show you how to enjoy it completely." Lena got up taking her hand. "Come with me." they walked into Lena's bedroom and Stef watched as Lena got naked for her. Stef removed her own clothes.

"Get in the middle of the bed, it's time for a new experience." Stef did as she was asked. Lena lay on top of her kissing her. making Stef melt she ran her hands along her back holding her close. As Lena slowly moved down her body. Taking her times to kiss her breasts. Enjoying the feelings of them. As they moves lower she knows Stef was tenser now. she kissed her stomach. before she kissed her mound. "relax." Lena said slowly. She then slowly licked her wetness. Stef gripped the sheets, she couldn't believe how good it felt as Lena made love to her with her mouth. she moaned. She couldn't help it. her body reacting to Lena's mouth and hands. she came hard. Holding onto the sheets and moaning Lena's name. she couldn't believe it. she lay there.

"Wow." Was all she could say as Lena moved back up her body and kissed her.

"there is so much more to come." Lena whispered as Stef closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.


	80. Stay With Me

Stay with me.

_Hi all this was a request from Gleek foster kid hope it's okay_

_Please keep the requests coming,_

_Thank you for reading._

_Enjoy._

I looked around the kitchen, smiling. I couldn't help it. today I'd found out my wife is expecting our baby and Jude is now officially an Adams Foster. I just wish Callie was too. I look around, I can't see her or Wyatt. I can hear her guitar playing. I smile. I know I've got to go and talk to her. I rub Lena's back before getting up and heading outside. as I came out of the door. Wyatt was just getting up to come in. I let him move and walked out, Callie looked at me completely gutted, I could see that in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about today." I said,

"It's not your fault." Callie said slowly

"You're already my daughter. You know that right?"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I said love,"

"I know. I've never had anyone fight so hard for me like you and Lena have. Not since mom." She said slowly. I looked at her. I reach over and take her hand.

"We love you, you're a member of our family." I said, we both heard the door close and I could near Lena's heels on the wooden floor. She sat on the other side of Callie.

"I love you both. I know I've messed you around. I really thought today I'd get adopted."

"As I said earlier," Lena said. "We will adopt you, it's just going to take a little longer than we expected." Lena rubbed her back.

"I'm so glad we came to you." Callie said,

"What to us dykes." I laughed. Lena smiled.

"I can't believe I said that too you. I was so messed up. you're the first foster home I've felt completely safe in ."

"We're glad you feel safe." Lena said.

"You're our daughter. Jude is our son. We'll keep on fighting for you." I said gently running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared. I don't know who this Quinn guy is. I feel…feel." She stopped.

"talk to us baby." I said, smiling.

"I feel like I've been lied too, so much. I just want some honesty."

"I can understand that." Lena said.

"You two work so hard for us. today was suppose to be mine and Jude's day."

"It still is. You're a member of this family." I said.

"I feel it." She said as I looked at Lena. I winked and we moved closer.

"Mama Sandwich." Lena said as we hugged her. I kissed her forehead. She smiled

"I love you both." She whispered.

"we love you too." Lena said, holding her close. Knowing that right now all she needed was her family. I didn't want to let her go. I looked up as the door opened and Jude came out.

"Mom, Mama." He said,

"Yes babe." I said as he came over. He smiled at Callie.

"is this a private Mama sandwich or can anyone join."

"When it comes to you anyone can join." I said pulling him in. Callie started laughing. I love that sound. I looked at my wife who smiled back at me. I winked at her.

"Shall we get back to the party, I want some cake." I said.

"Come on then Mom." Jude said taking my hand. I grinned as Lena and Callie followed.


	81. The Wedding

The Wedding

_Hello All_

_This is a what if, what if Frank had gone to the wedding. _

_Thanks for all the requests keep them doing. I'm going to put two of three of them together. _

_Thank you so much for reading, means a lot_

_Enjoy _

I started to button up my shirt, looking at Lena who is stood in front of me. she's just made peace with my bullet wound. We're in our down stairs bathroom looking at each other.

"I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife." I whispered. she moved forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you too."

"Darlin'" Its my mom's she's outside the door.

"Yes Mom," I said.

"Your father is here." I stop. my hand on Lena's shoulder.

"What? Just say that again."

"Your father is here darlin'." I look at Lena who smiles

"He came." Lena said.

"Oh is Lena in there with you darlin' sorry." My mother says. I can't help but laugh.

"We're not doing anything mom. We'll be out in a minute." I said. Looking at Lena.

"Your dad is here babe. Shall we go out and see him," I take a deep breath.

"Will you be with me."

"Where else am I going to go." Lena said, slowly linking her fingers into mine. It felt strange as we are both ring-less. After ten years of wearing her ring on my right hand its upstairs. I take another deep breath and we leave the bathroom. I find my father stood in dinning room, looking at our table full of gifts. Lena and I walk over to him

"Hi Dad." I said, he turned. He is wearing a shirt and tie with a jacket. I see my mum hanging around the hall watching us.

"Hi Stef, Lena." Lena put her hand onto my upper arm making me feel so close to her. her thump moving over my hand which is still locked in hers I don't want to let go.

"Hi Frank, it's really good to see you."

"I nearly didn't come." He said, I looked at him. he held his hand up. "You're my only child Stef and today you're marrying the person…you love more than anything and I can't miss that."

"Thank you," I whispered I wanted to cry. I turned my head slightly and for the first time ever in front of my father Lena put her arms around me and held me close.

"Thank you Frank." I heard her say,

"I've put my gift here." He said, before moving off. Lena is holding me close.

"He came babe." She said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you're allowed to be emotional. This is our wedding day." Lena said holding me close.

We're married. Lena is my wife. wow. We're stood watching our children and everyone else dance while we are drinking wine. My father walks over.

"That was a lovely service." He said, we looked at him.

"Yeh my dad did a great job." Lena smiled. She was proud that her dad had married us.

"He did, I loved hearing you both laughing."

"Well Jude managed to the wrong rings in his pocket bless him." I laughed, as my hand found Lena's ass. I'm loving her dress, her hand is on my shoulder and we're stood too close for people to see where my hand is.

"Your mother tells me you're going to adopt them."

"Yes." I said smiling, looking at all five of our kids messing around on the lawn

"I need to get to know them if they are gonna become my grandchildren." I looked at him in shock.

"I'd love that Dad." I said, it's time I opened up to him. he is making an effort. Lena starts playing with my hair. He looks around before heading over to speak to Mike.

"I'm glad he came." Lena said to me.

"Me too Mrs Adams Foster."

"Oh did you just Adams Foster me." Lena asked, I smiled, before leaning in for a kiss. She kisses me slowly, I look into her eyes.

"Yeh I did. Wife."

"Oh, you are a right one tonight." Lena laughed.

"I think marrying the love of my life will do that too me."

"You're amazing. you know that Stef."

"So are you babe. I love you." we kissed again. slowly. I turn and see my father watching us. we've never been openly affection in front of him. I realise this is the first time he's seen us kissing. I nod at him before turning my attention to Mariana who has the mic.


	82. Seven months and Counting

Seven months and counting.

_Hello all_

_I have had this request twice so here it is_

_Sexual content_

_Thank you for reading and please keep the requests coming nearly to 100 guys._

_Enjoy _

I'm horny. I've woken up at 2.30am and all I think about is sex. At seven and half months pregnant this is not what I thought I'd ben thinking about. I don't know if I should wake Stef. That woman would do anything for me but being woken up by me is not one of them. She get's angry when she get's woken up but I don't' know how else to stop the ache inside of me. I had read about it. that some women get like this. I just never expected it to be me. Stef and I can go weeks without sex but lately my body craves her touch. Her fingers in me. her kissing me. I've not been like this since we first got together. I look at her sleeping beside me on her side, I reach over and gently run my finger along her arm. She mumbles something and rolls to face me. her arm going around me. Man this makes it worse. I just want her to make love to me.

"Babe" I whisper, no response. "Baby," I say a little louder.

"mmm." She moans but does open her eyes and her breathing tells me she's still sleeping.

"Baby," I also run my finger down her face knowing this will wake her, slowly her eyes open. She looks at me.

"What is it babe?" She asked, her voice slight horse, as it always is when she's just woken.

"I need you."

"Are you in pain?" She sits up at once, taking me in. I see the scared look on her face. wow. How did I end up with a woman who just simply worships me.

"No baby, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then? Because it's half two in the morning Lena and I need some sleep." Stef said, I know she's had a long day. I shouldn't be waking her but I can't help the way I feel.

"Baby. I'm horny."

"You're horny?" Stef said looking at me completely unimpressed. "You've woken me up because you're horny."

"I need you to stop this…well ache I have."

"You couldn't take care of it yourself?" Stef asked. she's smiling, I can see it. even half asleep my wife is a joker.

"Why should I take care of myself, when I've got a sexy wife who is cop and got strong arms can do it for me?" I asked,

"So you want me for my body now? I thought you married me for my mind." Stef laughed as her fingers started to undo my oversized shirt.

"I married you because you're an amazing lover." I said, smiling it was partly true. That's the main thing.

"Oh thanks." Stef said as she pulled my shirt open and kissed my breasts. I gasped. Holding onto her hair as she went for my nipples knowing that every bit of my body was overly sanative at the moment. I moaned as she moved her lips up to my neck and then kissed me.

"What do you want babe?" She asked slowly.

"For you to make me cum." I said slowly. She smiled, slipping her hand down my baggy pjs pants, finding me wet she gasped.

"What's got you so wet my love?" She asked looking deep into my eyes as she rubbed my clit slowly making me moan and move my hips in time with her skilled fingers.

"You, I was…" I gasp. "thinking of you."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Ahh, loving me." I managed as she slipped two fingers into me. she kissed me. my body reacting to her. she's so perfect. she makes me feel so good. I'm moaning. Holding onto her as her fingers, her oh so talented fingers make love to me. her thump rubbing my clit. She's slowly, loving and it's just want I need right now. I can't believe her. she's half asleep and about to make me cum,

"are you close?" she whispers into my ear.

"Yes," I gasp she moves the angle of her fingers, hitting that magic spot, oh god I want to scream. I know I can't the kids. But oh God I want to scream Stef's name. I'm panting now. she's doing what no woman before her has ever managed. She makes me helpless. And I love her for it. then it happens. She's kissing me as I cum hard, sucking her fingers into me. my body shaking. I'm holding onto her hair. It feels amazing. I'm spent. Completely spent. Stef pulls out of me. my eyes are close but I can hear her licking her fingers before she gets up, I hear her wash her hands. before returning to bed. she curls up with me. her hand on my bare stomach as my shirt is still open. Her leg over mine. She kisses me.

"Good night my love, wake me if you need any more."

"I'm too tired to want more." I whisper.

"Good because you owe me."

"I know, babe, I know. I love you so much."

"love you too." I listen to her breathing as she drifts back off and I soon feel my eyes closing my body is completely relax and sleep and horny dreams take me.


	83. Another Dinner with the Ex

Another Dinner with the ex.

_Hi all_

_Thank you so much for reading, to everyone who keeps asking me to update. Sometimes I can update three or four times a day however I work odd hours as I work for an airline, so sometimes it may be a few days before I update. After I finish work tonight I'm off for fourteen days so I'm hoping I'll get plenty done in that time. _

_Please keep the requests coming I'm going to write the ones I've got tomorrow. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef pulled the car up outside of the restaurant, she looked at her seven month pregnant wife. How things had changed since they had last seen or heard from Gretchen. She'd emailed out of the blue asking them to dinner again, maybe to mend some bridges, she'd burnt last time.

"This is odd." Lena said slowly, looking at Stef as they waited for the parker to come and get their car.

"How so?" Stef asked, taking her hand. Lena looked great in a top that showed off her stomach and now larger breasts, she was wearing lovely tailored trousers as well. Stef had gone for jeans and a shirt with a blazer over the top. As she'd been in uniform all day and now couldn't be bothered dressing up for dinner with a woman she didn't even like.

"Well last time we saw Gretchen she was going on about marriage and babies and now we're married and expecting a baby." Lena said Stef reached over putting her hand onto her wife's stomach.

"Yeh, but you're the one happy in a relationship and she's still trying to be a teenager shagging anything that moves."

"Honey." Lena said smiling even though she was trying to tell her wife off.

"What?" Stef said as the man came to the car, she got out and walked around as he helped Lena out he took the key's to their SUV and they walked hand in hand towards the restaurant that Gretchen had chosen for them. "This place looks like it could break our bank balance." Stef said as they walked towards the man on the front desk.

"Well let's hope she's paying." Stef laughed at her wife's words.

"Hello how may I help you this evening." The man at the desk asked.

"Hi, We're Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster we believe we're booked in." Stef said slowly he looked down

"Ahh yes, please this way." They followed him and saw Gretchen sitting at a table reading through the menu, she got up when she saw them her face a little shocked. Stef looked stunning, she couldn't take her eyes off her. she suddenly saw what Lena saw in the cop. She then took in Lena, once they were at the table, they all said hello before Stef helped her wife sit and made sure she was okay, asking the waiter to bring Lena some OJ.

"Wow, I didn't expect this." Gretchen said once the waiter had disappeared. Stef was openly holding Lena's hand and Lena was playing with Stef's wedding ring.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, Stef was looking at the menu.

"Well from the look of you, you either put a lot of weight on or you're expecting a baby."

"She's expecting a puppy." Stef said, without looking up. Lena laughed.

"Honey."

"What? That's one of my better jokes." Stef said looking at her wife.

"True. You've said worse." Lena then turned her attention back to Gretchen "Yes we're expecting a baby in about two months."

"Do you know the gender?" She asked, suddenly interested

"Not yet, the baby is just like Stef." Lena said, Stef showed mock horror on her face.

"What you saying about me Mrs Adams Foster?"

"That our baby is just like you, stubborn." Lena replied as her OJ came she thanked the waiter and asked for a few more moments before they ordered their dinners.

"You can't blame me for that one babe." Stef said, Gretchen sat watching them. They hadn't been this close when she had seen them last time. something must have happened. She hadn't really heard from them since she had left the house after going on and on about marriage.

"I can blame you and I will." Lena said,

"Fine." Stef said before kissing Lena's hand. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me."

"True." Stef laughed. "So Gretchen been up to much?" Stef asked.

"Travelling, you?"

"Oh you know, got shot, asked Lena to marry me after coming around from being shot, got married, had a teen run away, had no honeymoon and managed to get my wife pregnant, so not a lot really." Stef said winking at Lena at the making her wife smile.

"Sorry, you got shot?" Gretchen said slowly. Before either Lena or Stef could answer the waiter arrived and too their order. Once he was gone Stef looked at Gretchen as she said again. "You got shot?"

"Yeh, we thought Jesus was in danger I went to find him, got shot by his mother's boyfriend." Stef said as if it was nothing. Lena just held onto her hand.

"But you are okay right?" Gretchen said.

"She's fine." Lena said. "She's the same old Stef she ever was. Just now married and more of pain."

"It's my job as wife to be a pain."

"So you got married?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeh at home, DIY wedding." Stef said.

"Yep, it was lovely my dad married us." Lena pulled out her iPhone and showed Gretchen the cover photo which was a photo of her and Stef stood together, looking into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting against each other after they had just kissed to seal the deal.

"Wow you both look stunning. Sort of knew you were a pants sort of girl" Gretchen said to Stef.

"I prefer them. Plus Lena always looks good in a dress or skirt I can't compete with that." She said. Lena smiled.

"Teen run away?" Gretchen asked next

"Yeh that's sorted she's back home now adopted and not going anywhere." Lena said. Rubbing her stomach.

"You okay love."

"the baby's kicking again." she said smiling, Stef reached over rubbing her stomach.

"Leave poor Mama alone you. you didn't that all last night and she barely got any sleep which meant I got no sleep because she wakes me to tell me what you're doing so please for once behave." The baby kicked and move again. "Great another child that doesn't take any notice of me."

"Well at least this one is starting young." Lena said laughing at her wife's sulky look. Gretchen looked at them

"Something has changed with you two."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked,

"Well you seem…well…more in love than last time." Gretchen said. As their food arrived. Stef looked at her wife.

"Well I don't think I could love her any more. She makes my heart sing. I love calling her my wife, and sure we've got problems but you know what I wouldn't trade her for the world." Stef said slowly. Grinning at her wife.

"I'd trade you in." Lena said.

"Harsh and for who?"

"Erm, didn't think that far ahead."

"So no trading me in then Foster." Stef said to her wife.

"Fine, I'll keep you." Lena grinned.

"Have you two always had banter like this?" Gretchen asked.

"No, only since she got pregnant has she given back as much as I've given." Stef said, she smiled as they eat. Gretchen paid for the meal after the talk turned to her travels. As they were leaving they were waiting outside. Stef with her arm around Lena. no one had spoken about the last time they had met. And no one mentioned it now they simply said goodbye and got into their cars. Stef happy to take her wife home and just relax knowing that she had nothing to worry about from the ex and knowing that she was completely in love with Lena.


	84. A bad day

A bad day

_Hello all _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This is a request for Lena and Stef at the beach. _

_Enjoy. Thank you. _

_Please keep the requests coming._

Stef had had a terrible day. She was not sitting on the beach watching the waves. She knew Brandon was safe at her mothers. Her and Mike had had a massive row because he was drunk. She knew the divorce was hitting him hard but she couldn't cope him yelling at her and throwing Lena in her face every time he had a drink. She'd decided to get some quite time. she sat on the sand. Wearing a t-shirt and baggy three quarter cargos. Her flip flops next to her bare feet. A baseball cap covering her face. she was looking out onto the blue water moving softly. She heard someone behind her she didn't look up.

"I've been looking for you." Lena's soft voice said. Stef looked up smiling as Lena sat herself beside her, wearing a suit as Stef knew it was school day and her woman had been working.

"Sorry I should have phoned." Stef said softly. Lena took her hand softly.

"You sound so down babe." Lena said, linking their fingers together. Stef looked back out to the ocean. Loving the feeling of Lena being so close.

"I've had enough row with Mike, the worst one yet."

"Where is Brandon?" Lena asked,

"Mom's taken him away for the weekend." Stef said. She wanted to cry. She didn't want to show weakness.

"What were you rowing about?" Lena asked, rubbing Stef's hand.

"nothing." Stef said slowly not wanting to admit what had happened.

"You need to talk to me Stef, the only way our relationship is going to work is if we talk to each other." Lena said softly. Stef smiled. She looked at Lena who was watching her, like she was only person in the world.

"We were rowing about you." Stef said softly. Slowly playing with the sand with her toes as she looked back out. "He said you're a fad and I'd get over it. he said that I was just sleeping with you to find out what it's like to be gay. I just got mad. I told him a few home truths, that I'm a lesbian like I told him year ago when I left him for you. he…" She stopped Lena was watching her. Stef was looking out. Not letting go of her hand. Lena kissed her cheek.

"Take your time."

"I told him I love you more than anything. That I'm going to be with you forever. We live together for God sake. We are looking at fostering children together. I'm fed up of defending my relationship with you." Stef said.

"Fancy a walk down the beach?" Lena asked. Stef smiled, getting up picking up her flip flops. Stef took Lena's hand and they slowly started to walk along the beach. Lena pulled Stef closer and put her arm around her waist. Stef smiled. Holding onto Lena.

"I'm sorry."

"You're allowed to have down days Stef, you've been going through a tough time with your divorce. Mike's not made it easy for us." Lena said softly.

"I am fed up of defending you, you're my girlfriend. The woman I love."

"I love you babe. You're amazing." Stef stopped looking at Lena. she took a deep breath.

"I love you too, dinner?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you want a honest answer?" Stef said

"Yeh please."

"I really want greasy fatty food." Lena laughed.

"Come on we'll get take out, and we can have an early night." Lena said, smiling.

"Sounds amazing." the walked towards their cars.


	85. After the Adoption

After the Adoption.

_Thank you for reading_

_This was a request. Please enjoy_

_Keep the requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

Stef walked into the bedroom and smiled at Lena sat on the bed, removing her shows. Stef walked over and without speaking, her put her hands on either side of Lena's face and made her look up, slowly she lowered her head and kissed her softly and slowly, she pulled back and smiled into the face of her wife. Lena grinned. Stef rested her forehead against Lena's.

"You're happy?" Lena whispered.

"The only thing that would make me happier right now is it Callie had been adopted today." Stef said, sitting down next to Lena. she slowly ran her hand along Lena's flat stomach. "Our baby is in there."

"It's going to get so complex with Timothy." Lena said looking down at her hands. which were now on her lap Stef reached over and took her hands, playing with her wedding ring.

"Yes it is. But I'm ready to fight."

"fight?"

"That baby is ours. We had a verbal contact with him to sign that contract. I am this babies other parent." Stef said smiling.

"Yes you are. You're the one who made love to me. you're the one who got me pregnant." Lena said slowly. Stef slowly kissed her.

"Yes I did."

"I love you." Lena said softly

"I love you too."

"What a day?"

"I know," Stef smiled. "We've adopted our son."

"I can't wait to adopt Callie, I hope the lawyer has some joy finding her biological father. I told her this evening that she's apart of this family anyways." Lena said.

"That's true." Stef said slowly. "I don't love her any less because she's not an Adams Foster."

"I know. I love her too." Lena smiled. Lena then yawned she was tired. Stef got up, opening the closet and pulled out Lena's favourite PJs throwing them onto the bed. Lena smiled as Stef pulled hers out. Lena got up and went and washed and changed. When she came back Stef was in bed, laying on her back, her arm over her face. Lena remembered her wife's words for the week or so before when she'd said they hardly cuddle anymore. She got into bed. slowly she moved her pillows closer to Stef before putting her arm over Stef's stomach, Stef looked up and smiled. Moving her arm so that Lena could put her head onto her shoulder. Holding her close. She gently kissed Lena's forehead.

"I love you so much." Stef said.

"I love you too," Lena took a deep breath. "This is amazing."

"What?"

"Cuddling with my wife in our bed." Lena said.

"Well thanks to my mother we've not been doing much cuddling in bed." Lena laughed.

"I love cuddling you,"

"What even 10 years later."

"Yeh it's better after all this time." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her head again. before they both settle down. Stef gently rubbing Lena's back. "Honey."

"Mmm." Stef said, just enjoying the hug she was getting.

"I'm sorry about this total mess." Stef looked down and saw that Lena was watching her.

"I know babe. We're going to get through this. we've been through worse. Okay?" Stef said,

"I couldn't do this without you." Lena said slowly. Snuggling into Stef's body.

"I'm not going anywhere." Stef said. "We are in this together. I love you Lena."

"Love you too babe." Lena whispered as they both closed their eyes.


	86. A Little Too Loud

A little too loud.

_Hello all_

_This is the request about Jesus hearing his moms, please enjoy_

_This chapter contends sex_

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_enjoy_

Lena rolled over snuggling into Stef, her hand pushing up Stef's tight fitting t-shirt her hand going onto Stef's toned stomach. her fingers slowly grazing along the soft skin she knew so well. Lena reached over and kissed Stef's neck softly. Stef's eyes opened, as Lena's hand found her breast and her fingers started to play with her nipple.

"Babe," Stef whispered into the darkness.

"Mmm." Lena said as she kissed her neck again.

"What do are you doing?" Stef said, smiling into the darkness.

"Right now?" Lena asked back. slowly running her lips along her Stef's face to her ear.

"Mmm."

"I'm kissing you and playing with your amazing boobs." Lena said.

"Are you honey babe?" Stef asked.

"A little bit." Lena said, grinning. "The kids should be all sleeping now, I want you babe," She said smiling, Stef rolled over, making Lena's hand go to her bare back as she looked at her. her hand going to her wife's face pulling her close. As their lips meet they both moaned softly. The kiss deepened and within moment Stef was pulling at Lena's PJs trying to get her wife completely naked. Lena smiled into the kiss and broke away to get naked throwing her clothes onto the floor. She rolled back to Stef and grinned at her now naked wife.

"Just the way I like you." Lena said slowly

"What Naked?"

"And ready for me." Lena said, laughing as they kissed again, this time with Stef pushing Lena back onto the bed, taking the top position. She slipped her thin body between her wife's now open legs and looked down at her.

"You're perfect." Stef whispered before kissing Lena's neck, knowing what she wanted to do. She slowly moved down taking her time to kiss nearly ever inch of Lena's chest. Lena lay her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her wife's lips on her body as Stef, licked her stomach. she giggled. Stef loved that sound. She always loved it when sex was full of laughter. she licked the spot again making Lena giggle again a little louder. She smiled to herself as she got to Lena's mound. She kissed It softly before moving lower. Then she found it, slowly she locked her lips around Lena's sensitive clit, sucking gently. Lena put one hand into her wife's hair holding her there while the other gripped the bed sheets.

"STEF, God woman." Lena yelped as Stef went from sucking to licking to sucking again making Lena feel amazing. she'd taught Stef about oral sex nearly 11 years ago and now she was perfect with it, knowing how to make her scream and how to make her cum in seconds. From what Stef was doing she was doing it to make her scream and make the love making last as long as possible. Stef was being slow, loving and gentle and it was driving Lena crazy. She was moaning and gasping, her body shaking. her breath coming in gasps as Stef slowly made love to her with her mouth. Stef stopped, just as Lena was about to cum and Lena let out a noise that made Stef smile. She moved back up her body. "Why did you just stop?" Lena managed

"So I could watch you." Stef said as she looked deep into her wife's eyes and push two fingers deep into her. Lena looked up at Stef, moaning as her hips moved with Stef's skilled fingers.

"STEF. OH GOD…BABE" She couldn't help screaming as she came hard around Stef's fingers, her whole body shaking. it had been a while since she'd felt this amazing and the waves of pleasure just washed over her Stef was still moving slowly inside of her, making the orgasm last that little bit longer. It was all she wanted. as Lena came down from the high she looked at Stef.

"I hope none of the kids are awake." Stef whispered. "Because you've just yelled louder than you have in weeks."

"Well when your partner hits that perfect spot it's bound to happen."

"I love you," Stef said as she got off Lena and licked her fingers clean. Lena rested her head against her shoulder. Holding her close.

"I love you too."

/

In the next room Jesus pushed his head phones into his ears. He couldn't believe it. yeh he had his own room again but he had just heard his mom pleasing his Mama and it had more than grossed him out. He lay there listening to music but he could still hear them. He couldn't believe it. he never wanted to think about his mother's even kissing never mind having sex and having noisy sex that. He screwed his eyes shut trying his best to get rid of the image. He never ever wanted to hear that again. just when he thought they had finished he suddenly heard his mom moan his mama's name. a soft groan and moaning. They had started again and this time it sounded like it was his mom getting the pleasure. He felt sick, he gripped his blanket and went into his old room, wanting to sleep and not listen to his mothers making love to each other. He was more than a little grossed out.


	87. Too Far

Too Far

_Hello all, this is another requests, thank you_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_enjoy_

The party was in full swing and Lena was smiling as she walked into the kitchen to put some dirty dishes into the sink. she then went to get some more juice out of the fridge. They had people all over the place. Lena smiled as she looked out of the window at Stef who was 'womaning' the grill. Laughing with Jude as she did it. tonight had been the first time that her and Stef had met Mike's new girlfriend Dani. Stef hadn't warmed to her and to be honest there was something about her that Lena didn't like either. She smiled as Dani walked in with an empty glass.

"Hi, erm. Any chance of some more OJ?" She asked. Lena looked at her and smile

"Sure," Handing it too her after she had refilled her own glass.

"Thanks, I love this house."

"Thank you, did you and Stef buy it together."

"Yeh about ten years ago." Lena said as she looked out smiling at her wife, laughing and joking with all five kids around her. Dani came over and looked out. Seeing Mike watching his former wife.

"He is still into her." Dani whispered.

"No he isn't." Lena said. "Mike knows that Stef is never going back to him or men. If she was it would have happened by now."

"You married his ex wife." Dani said as she took in Lena's appearance. She found herself drawn to this woman, who was so beautiful and so sure of herself.

"Yes." Lena said turning back to Dani. She moved away from her.

"You're very sexy." Dani said slowly Lena turned to her a little shocked.

"What?" Lena asked. looking at Dani.

"I think you're a very sexy woman, you have a way about you." Lena looked at this woman in shock.

"I'm sorry, this needs to stop now."

"Why?" Dani said, walking over to Lena and taking in the woman. Lena looked out and caught Stef's eyes, giving her the look.

"We can't have this conversation." Lena said moving away

"What that I find you very attractive and think we should go somewhere more private."

"No," Lena said.

"oh come on," Dani said,

"Come on what?" Stef said from the doorway. Her hands on her hips looking at Dani who was in Lena's personal space.

"Nothing." Dani said. Stepping back. Lena moved to Stef at once. Stef looked at her wife.

"You okay baby?" She asked.

"Yeh," Lena said taking Stef's hand.

"What is going on here?"

"nothing." Dani said.

"She was trying it on with me." Lena said softly. She watched Stef's facial expressions. Before Stef let out a soft laugh. Stef let go of Lena's hand as she stepped forward

"Why would you come onto my wife?" Stef asked. she felt Lena's hand on her back.

"I was just telling her what a good looking woman, there is no harm in that." Dani said smiling

"You still shouldn't have been in her personal space. It's bad enough you're around my son I don't need you anywhere near my wife."

"You're overprotective of her Stef." Dani said grinning.

"And you're pushing my buttons" Stef stepped forward again.

"No wonder you son lives with his father." Something in Stef snapped.

"Get out of my house."

"What?" Dani looked shocked.

"You heard me." Stef said. Lena looked on shocked. She didn't know how to react as Stef finally lost her temper. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"honey." Lena said, Stef turned to her. Lena had tears in her eyes. As Mike walked in from the yard.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"You're so called girlfriend is trying to get into my wife's panties and I'd like her to leave now." Stef said.

"What are you talking about?" Mike said.

"I'll say this one last time. get her out of my house." Stef said. Mike suddenly got the hint and they left. Stef took Lena into her arms and held her close.

"I love you," Stef said slowly.

"I love you my protector." They kissed slowly. Before Stef took Lena's hand and dragged her outside to spend time with their family and friends.


	88. I'm Home

I'm Home.

_Hello all_

_This is a request about episode 01x05 _

_Please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading_

_Keep the requests coming thank you _

Stef opened the front door of their house, it was quite with all the kids being at school. She smiled to herself. As she closed the front door.

"LENA." Stef yelled.

"UUUPPPPSSSTTTTAAAAIIIIIRRRRRSSSS." Came Lena's sexy voice from upstairs. Stef smiled. She slowly walked up stairs after dropping her bag on the floor near the bottom of the stairs. She saw their bedroom door was open. She walked into their bedroom and her jaw dropped she couldn't help it. Lena was lay on her side, barely wearing a half cup bra and French knickers.

"Wow," Stef managed.

"See something you like honey."

"You know I do wow babe." She couldn't move. Lena got up and walked towards her, her hips swaying softly as she walked to give Stef the full effect, this was their reconnection. They couldn't remember the last time they'd made love and now Lena was walking towards her. her brain had stopped working as she watched her partner. Lena reached her and kissed her softly, her hand going to Stef's neck, pulling her closer. They kissed slowly as Lena's hand moved to Stef's shirt. As Stef's hands moved along her back. not breaking the kiss Stef walked them backwards towards the bed. they feel onto the bed, kissing passionately now as Lena managed to pull off Stef's shirt Stef broke the kiss.

"I need to be totally unsexy now babe." Stef said,

"What?"

"My boots." Lena laughed. Stef got up unlaced and pulled off her police issue boots, as she started to undo her belt her hands where pushed away by Lena. Stef hadn't noticed but while she was taking her boots off, Lena had got naked. "Oh my God." Stef said watching as a naked Lena undressed her.

"Like what you see." Lena smiled.

"ten years and you've not changed. You're as sexy as you where. I don't know how I go so long without fucking you senseless."

"Language Stefanie please."

"Sorry" Stef said as Lena pulled her t-shirt off. Finally getting her naked. They started kissing again and they fell back onto the bed, both of their hands running over each other's bodies re-exploring areas they hadn't touched in months. Their lips not leaving each others. They rolled over, Stef now under Lena smiling into the kisses. Lean pulled back and sat in the middle of the bed, making Stef sit on her lip facing her, her feet hitting their pillows. Looking at each other as they started to kiss again, this time hands moving down. Together they pushed two fingers into each other. Slowly making love to each other, Stef's free hand lost in Lena's curls while Lena's hand was locked around the back of Stef's neck as they kissed. Stef pulled back looking deep into Lena's eyes both of them moaning. Needing each other. There foreheads resting against each others. Their eyes completely locked on each other as it was building. Both of them moving faster and harder. They moans and gasps filling the air. As they came together, moaning each other's names. Their bodies shaking as the feel to one side. Stef suddenly holding onto Lena. with hands.

"I love you Lena." Stef managed. Lena smiled.

"Love you too. wow."

"We need to do this more often."

"I agree." Lena smiled. Kissing Stef again. Stef looked at the clock.

"I've got time for another round."

"Oh good." Lena smiled rolling Stef onto her back and starting to kiss her again.


	89. Learning something new

Learning something new.

_Hello all_

_Another request, I hope you enjoy this. _

_Thank you very much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Sexual content._

Stef sat in her small apartment crossed legged on the sofa, she's bought a number of books on lesbian sex off the internet. She didn't have the guts to go into the shop to buy them. She'd been dating Lena Adams for four months now, she'd been fully divorced for three months. She felt ready but she hadn't got a clue about pleasing Lena. she wanted to give her everything she wanted. she turned the page. Brandon had gone to her mother's in Florida for a week, he went every summer. She was hoping to get some alone time with Lena, one of the reason her mother had said she'd take him earlier than normal. There was a knock at the door and Stef looked up she was expecting Lena until tomorrow. she got up and looked through the peep hole and saw Lena stood holding a take out bag, a bottle of wine and what looked like an overnight bag. She couldn't believe it. she opened the door and smiled at her.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Stef said, talking in Lena wearing her work clothes. She knew she looked terrible in baggy cargos and a sloppy t-shirt.

"Well I finished work early, I know your mom has taken Brandon so I've bought take out from that place we like near mine and some wine. Plus an overnight bag. I hope you'll allow me in."

"sure, I'm not dressed for visitors."

"Don't worry Stef I'm not a visitor I'm your girlfriend."

"Good point." Stef smiled as they walked into the living room. Lena put the bag down on the chair and the food onto the coffee table. Seeing the books that Stef was reading. She picked up the joys of lesbians sex as Stef went to get glasses. Stef walked into the room and stopped.

"Shit." She said, she'd forgot about them.

"Babe why are you reading these?" Lena asked looking at a now embarrassed Stef.

"I erm…" She stopped put the glasses down and seeing the other two books she'd bought on the sofa. Lena had already spotted them.

"Please." Lena said, talking over. "Talk to me."

"I'm scared okay, so I bought some books, you know to help me…erm…well please you."

"What makes you think you're not going to please me?" Lena said.

"I've only ever been with men, well man. I've only ever been with Mike." Stef whispered looking at the floor. Lena slowly put the book down and walked over to her woman. placing her fingers under Stef's chin she made her look at her.

"I'm not Mike. I'll teach you, you don't need books." Lena said. Stef looked at her.

"I wanted to impress you" Stef admitted Lena smiled before kissing Stef softly pushing her longer hair out of her face. looking deep into her eyes. She took her hand and walked towards Stef's bedroom. Stef followed. Lena had been her often enough to know where everything was. They walked into the bedroom and Lena removed her blazer. Smiling. As Stef sat on the bed looking at her hands. Lena didn't like seeing her strong girlfriend like this. Lena removed her blouse. Revealing a sexy silk and lace bra. Stef didn't look up.

"Look at me Stef." Lena said slowly Stef looked up and her breath caught.

"You're so sexy."

"So are you." Lena said unzipping her skirt, revealing her thong. "your turn." Lena laughed sitting down and watching Stef get up her hands shaking. Stef took a deep breath. Then removed her shirt and pants revealing girly boxers and a sports bra. Lena grinned. As Stef sat back on the bed, Lena turned and straddled her. gently kissing her. Stef kissing her back. her hands going to Lena's pert ass. As they feel back onto the bed. her hands exploring.

"You're doing great." Lena said, smiling as she kissed Stef's neck both of them letting their hands wonder. Lena put her hand into Stef's boxers and slowly pushed two fingers into her, making her moan. Stef mirrored Lena's actions making Lena moan, together they moved. Whatever Lena did. Stef did. Making them both moan. Lena kissed Stef. Stef amazed how wonderful sex could be. She came before Lena, moaning her name. she stopped moving for a moment while her body recovered she then made love to Lena. making her come. They lay there. Looking at each other.

"You go really red in the face." Lena laughed.

"Thanks babe." Stef laughed. "Was that food hot?"

"Nah it's sandwiches."

"good,"

"You hungry?"

"Yes" Stef grinned, as she gripped her PJ bottoms and a tank top. Looking at Lena who got up. Stef opened her draw and threw a t-shirt at Lena and some shorts. Both of them grinning before heading into the kitchen both washing their hands before sitting down on the sofa and reading the books together while eating and drinking.


	90. Coming Home

Coming Home.

_Hello all, _

_This is a scene before between 01x09 and 01x10 please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming. _

Lena pulled the car into the driveway and looked over at Stef who was laying back with her eyes closed. She still looked so weak. She was pale and she'd lost weight. It had been a week and half since she'd left the house to go and find Jesus and now she was going home. It had been the worse week and a half for them all. Lena put her hand onto Stef's face and gently rubbed her thumb along her cheek. Stef slowly opened her eyes, turning her head.

"We're home baby." Lena said smiling.

"Sorry," Stef said slowly

"What for?" Stef has been saying sorry a lot over the last week or so.

"Sleeping on the car ride, not much company am I?"

"Babe you've been shot, I don't expect you to have lots to tell me. plus the doctor warned me that the next week or so you're gonna be sleeping a lot. You're body has a lot of recovery to do. I'm not bothered that you're sleeping as long as you're home with me and our babies okay?"

"Okay." Stef nodded. Before opening the door. She stopped before getting out, taking in a deep breath. Lena came around the car and watched her.

"Take your time please babe."

"I am doing honey." Stef said slowly getting up, putting her arm around Lena. knowing that she needed the support. She hated not being as strong as she'd always been. Slowly they walked into the house and Stef sat down on the sofa breathing hard. Her lung was still recovering from the fact it had collapsed and she knew that getting air was sometimes harder than normal. She took in a few deep breaths as Lena went to get her bag. She leant back, putting her head against the back of the sofa and put her feet up onto the coffee table. It felt so good to sink back into her own sofa. She was also looking forward to sleeping in her own bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Lena asked.

"Some water and a hug would be great." Stef said, softly. Lena smiled before going to get her a bottle of cold water. She returned and sat down on the side that Stef had not been shot in and put her arms around her. Stef put her head on her shoulder.

"How's that?" Lena asked rubbing her arms gently and then started playing with Stef's hair.

"Amazing, missed you."

"I was at the hospital with you every day babe." Lena protested.

"Yeh holding my hand, this feels so much better." Lena smiled holding onto Stef. Stef closed her eyes. "You smell so good." Stef said her body totally relaxing into Lena.

"Thank you," Lena said. "I'd love to say you smell great, but you smell of hospitals." Stef laughed softly.

"I really want a bath."

"that can be arranged. Come on." Lena got up and slowly helped Stef up. slowly they went upstairs, by the time they got to their bedroom Stef was breathing hard. She sat on Lena's said of the bed. taking deep breaths. Lena looked at her concerned.

"I think we need to take things a little slowly." Lena smiled.

"Sure." Stef said. Lena kissed her before starting to run her a bath. She came back as Stef was pulling her t-shirt off. Showing her covered wound. Stef took deep breath. "Babe, did…did they give you something to cover this with." Stef asked. breathing hard.

"Yes," Lena went to the bag the hospital had given them. Pulling out her waterproof dressing. She put it on Stef and looked into her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face she kissed her lips. Stef smiled.

"I love you." Stef said,

"I love you too, now come on bath." Lena helped her up into the bathroom, which smelt lovely, Lena helped Stef strip and slowly helped her into the water, Stef moaned softly as Lena started to wash her.

"You don't' have to do this babe," Stef said as Lena knelt beside the bath.

"No I don't but I want too, God Stef I could have lost you." she was washing her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you."

"See you in the ER nearly killed me honey. You looked so small. Covered in blood with a tube down your throat it scared me. in that moment I knew I couldn't be without you." Lena said honestly Stef looked at her,

"I'm not going anywhere. All I need now is to finish washing. And a nap."

"Sounds good." Lena smiled. She washed Stef's hair before helping her out. She checked Stef's dressing before helping her into her PJs, Stef could barely keep her eyes open as she sat on the bed, Lena smiled, before helping Stef into bed and laying beside her. Stef's eyes closed and as Lena watched her sleep, like she had done for the last week and a half. She heard the front door open and her kids arrive home but she didn't want to leave Stef. Who was now in a deep sleep. she took a deep breath and moved going to down check on the kids.

"Hey," She said. Walking into the kitchen were all the kids were sorting out homework and snacks.

"Hey Mama," Mariana smiled hugging her. "Is Mom home?" She said, they'd been excited that Stef may be coming home today. They hadn't told them she was in case she hadn't come.

"Yes she's here, she's sleeping." Lena said, watching all five of her kids faces change. They all looked happy that their mom was home.

"How is she?" Brandon asked.

"Weak, but that's to be expected. She's having a nap and all she's done is walk to the car, walk into the house and go upstairs. It's going to be a slow process but with mine and your help she's going to get through this."

"Good." Jude said, "When can we see her?"

"When she wakes up bud, let her sleep. what od you guys want to eat?"

"something home made." Came five voices. Lena laughed. Looking in the fridge and working out she could make chicken pasta bake. She started to cook, as the kids helped each other with their homework, as they were finishing up and Lena was doing salad when everyone heard the slow footsteps of Stef coming down the stairs, she was stopping every couple of steps. Lena looked at Brandon who got up and went to his mother.

"Hey mom, need a hand?" He asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at his mom who wasn't even half way down.

"would love so B." He went up helping her down. She stood at the bottom taking a deep breath. Before they slowly went into the kitchen were she was welcomed by the smell of her dinner on and her kids, she never felt so much love and she was glad as she looked around at her family that she had them.


	91. A Weekend Away

A Weekend away.

_Hi all, this is another request._

_Please enjoy._

_Thank you for reading _

_Keep the requests coming nine chapters to go and we've got 100. _

Stef pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the posh hotel they were staying in. they were finally getting a few days alone. Some alone time from five teenagers and the hell of what is going on with Timothy. She looks across at Lena who is sat with her hand protectively on her stomach. her eyes closed. Stef took her in, enjoying seeing her wife slowly relax. They needed the alone time. she reached out and took her hand, slowly running her finger along the back of her hand.

"Hey honey are we here?" Lena asked opening her eyes and looking at the hotel.

"Yes." Stef said slowly. "We're finally alone." Stef grinned. Lena smiled at her wife. They got out of the car and Stef got their wheelie suitcase, dragging it behind her as she took Lena's hand with the other one. They walked into the hotel going up to the counter Stef waited for their turn.

"Hello, Welcome. How can I help you?" the woman behind the counter.

"Hi, we are Lena and Stef Adams Foster, we're booked in." Stef said. The woman checked her computer and smiled before handing them a key card.

"You are in room 0305 it's on the third floor to your right."

"Thank you." Stef grinned. Taking the key card and they made their way to the room. She smiled. As they opened the door to find a large bed and a large en suite bathroom. Stef put the bag down and looked at Lena as Lena closed the door.

"Wow, this is lovely." Lena said as he removed her jacket, revealing her shirt, which showed over her four month pregnant stomach. Stef smiled at her as she removed her blazer. Lena opened the French windows and stepped out onto balcony taking in the view of the ocean in front of her. she smiled as Stef came up behind her putting her hands onto Lena's stomach, her head on her shoulder. Looking out. Stef moved and kissed her wife's neck.

"How quite is this?" Lena said slowly.

"It's brilliant, we don't' have to worry about our five teenagers." Stef said slowly rubbing her stomach,

"Mmm, just one night alone with you,"

"You're going to relax, forget about the drama. It's just you and me."

"And bean," Lena said.

"Yeh but our baby in your tummy hasn't given us any concern yet. All that baby is doing is growing and make you eat."

"Mmm." Stef smiled. At her wife's reaction.

"Hungry?" Stef asked.

"Is there Room Service?"

"Yes, come on." They went into the bedroom. Lena sat onto the bed as Stef got the three menu's that were near the door. She smiled. Giving them to Lena.

"Thank you babe." Lena grinned. Looking at the menu as Stef got onto the bed beside her. rubbing Lena's jean clad leg as Lena looked through the menus. she picked up the phone next to her, "What do you want babe?"

"Whatever you pick is fine." Stef said, just enjoying laying her beside her wife. Lena orders what sounds like a enough food for their family of seven not just for them. Stef looks at her wife, taking her in. she gently ran her fingers down her face. slowly she moved forward and kissed Lena's lips slowly.

"Mmm that was nice." Lena grinned.

"It's always nice when I get to kiss the love of my life." Stef smiled. Lena grinned relaxing into Stef's embrace.

"I love you." Lena whispered. her head on Stef's shoulder.

"I love you too babe." Stef said, running her fingers along her neck. Stef grinned as their was a knock on the door and she got up and opened it as a tray was wheeled in. Stef smiled at the array of sandwiches. Waters and puddings. Lena grinned as she got up and filled a plate. Stef did the same and they sat on the bed enjoying the sandwiches.

"This is amazing." Lena said making Stef laugh.

"Sure is." Stef grinned, flicking the TV and finding an old movie that Lena loved. They settled in together. enjoying the togetherness.


	92. heart Broken

Heart broken.

_Hello all_

_This is somewhat based on my own experience. When my grandpa died I punched the steering wheel of my car until my hand bleed._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep requests coming._

_Enjoy _

I hurt, my heart hurts. I've lost my dad. Everyone has to lose someone but I just wish the last words I'd said to him hadn't been 'take the car back dad' it hurts my heart. I can't cope. The guilt of finding him dead in his chair still hurts. I can't even talk about it. I keep brushing Lena off. I've spent all day trying to get Callie to open up to me and now I'm alone in the darkness of my garden. Our garden I've had enough I'm angry. I never thought I'd get this angry again. I'm at the far of the garden as far away from the house as I can possible get. Something is building inside of me and I want to be away from my family until it stops. I know everyone is inside now. I find my anger building then I do it. I punch the fence. I scream after I've done it. I stopping myself I look down and see the blood running down my hand. My anger gone in that moment. I look up

"I forgive you dad, and I love you." I said sitting on the grass my hand bleeding. I didn't care, I just sat and cried. I just sat there in the darkness missing my dad. Totally alone. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me I felt the hand on my shoulder and looked up at my wife. I hadn't even cried in front of her since dad died. She looked down. Before groaning.

"I'll be two minutes honey." She said, leaving me I knew she'd see the blood running down my hand. I just sat there. Thinking of happier times. When I was kid, spending time with my dad. He was my hero. I took a deep breath. I couldn't stop the tears now. I heard Lena come back and she sat beside me with our first aid kit. Well one of many. Being Foster parents we had a number of them. she took my hand and slowly started to clean my hand.

"What happened?"

"I punched the fence." I said softly

"Why?"

"My anger just came out. I don't know. I'm not violent." I protested.

"I know you're not babe. We've been together ten years I know you're not violent." I smile at my wife, who is cleaning and now putting a band aid on. Making sure I was okay.

"He pissed me off but you know what babe, I love him." I said slowly. "I miss him honey, so much. I never thought I'd miss him this much." I started to cry harder and Lena took me in her arms. "My heart is breaking." I admitted.

"I know babe," She held me rubbing my back. holding me close. I put my hands onto her leg. She's wearing a dress and my Padre's hoodie. I put my head onto her shoulder. Just sitting with her while I cry. Her holding me. not wanting to let me go. "No much punching things please."

"Promise." I laughed. Not wanting to move. Lena rubbing my back.

"good, I love you Stef, I wish you'd opened up sooner."

"I know, I just can't get over the fact that the last thing I said to him was take the car back. he was my dad, we were both so stubborn."

"You still are stubborn." Lena laughed, "You've barely spoken to me."

"I'm sorry," I replied, knowing I had to say it. "But you're not talking to me either."

"I'm sorry for that."

"You want a baby." I said slowly she kissed my cheek.

"I got the call the day you found your dad. Saying I could. So I took the pills, which I'm guessing you've found. I was going to talk to you about it but after this had died down."

"Good use of words." I said, I looked at her. "So you want a baby."

"Yes," She whispered.

"Give me a couple of weeks babe and then we can really walk about this, we need to start talking to each other again. it's important. We've always been so open. I love you I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Stef. God I married you. I've not intention of leaving."

"I love you too." I whispered. I got up, helping her up. I took her into my arms holding her close. As I started to cry again. she held me as my heart opened up. I'm so in love with this woman. she's perfect to me. I can only cry in her arms.

"I'll wait forever for you." She said into my ear.

"I love you," I whispered our bodies together I'm not letting go. I know I should. She pulls back taking my face in her hands and she slowly pushes my tears away.

"Come on you bed," she took my hand knowing that the best place for us to cuddle is in our bed. we don't even go into the living room where I can hear Brandon playing. She takes me upstairs. We change and get into the bed my mother bought us. Lena opens her arms and I crawl into them, resting my head onto her shoulder. The tears still falling it was like the flood gates had opened and I couldn't stop it. I lay there my body shaking and my wife holding me. just being with me. her fingers running along my back. knowing I can fall apart with her and right now I really was. My body shaking she pushes my hair out of my face. he kisses my forehead. My hand hurt but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Do you need some pain meds?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I don't want to let you go." Lena smiled at me. I watched as she picked up her cell and texted someone. Before holding me again. a few moments later there was a knock on the door and Dana came in with pain meds and water.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" she asked me. I looked at my mother-in-law.

"I'm okay." I said, taking the meds without losing contact with Lena. Dana watched as I took the meds, looking at my bandaged hand, we didn't say anything I as I lay back down on my wife not wanting to move.

"I'll leave you too it. I'll make sure the kids get to bed, you two relax." With that she left.

"Sleep now babe." Lena said, holding me tight as I closed my eyes.


	93. Divorce papers

Divorce papers.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading _

_Please keep the requests coming,_

_Enjoy _

Mike knocked on the apartment door, he was here to speak to Stef. He had too. it had been a month since she'd told him that she was a lesbian. He knew she was seeing a woman. he also knew Brandon had gone to visit in nan in Florida. He waited and smiled when the door opened and Stef was stood in a baggy shirt and shorts.

"Hey Mike," She said slowly.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"Erm come in." she said walking in, he followed her into the kitchen as she turned on the coffee maker. As he sat himself at the breakfast bar, a woman walked in. her mass of curly hair on top of her head, she was wearing Stef's police academy shirt and shorts, she was thin, good looking bi-racial woman that Mike hadn't meet, as he'd never been to the school. He took her in.

"Erm, Lena this is Mike. Mike this is Lena."

"Hi," Lena said, as she went over Stef and gently ran her hand along her shoulder.

"Hi, are you the woman she's sleeping with?" Mike asked

"Mike."

"No Stef, let him have his say." Lena said softly. "I'm the woman that Stef is having a relationship with."

"Oh a relationship," Mike said. He took some papers out of his pocket and threw them onto the breakfast bar. "I've signed the divorce paper, "

"Thank you." Stef said as she poured three cup of coffee.

"I've not done it for you Stef, I've done it because I want to keep seeing Brandon. he is still my son."

"He will always be our son." Stef said. "Just because we're not together doesn't change that Mike." He looked at Stef who was standing close to Lena. he took Lena in completely from her small breasts to her shapely legs.

"At least you got yourself a hot one."

"Excuse me?" Lena said. Looking at Mike.

"I'm just being honest."

"Yes and disrespectful." Lena said. "I'm a person not an object. I'm sorry you are caught up in this. I can't help how I feel for Stef."

"You know nothing. She's married to me."

"Mike, we've not lived together for six months. Our marriage was over before I meet Lena."

"I thought we were trying."

"We weren't." Stef said. "It's been over for years,"

"Yeh I know the only reason you married me was because I fucked you in the back of my car and got you pregnant." Lena's face changed she hated cursing. Stef's face changed.

"My dad made me marry you because I couldn't be an unwed mother. I loved you just not the way I was supposed to. I'm sorry Mike I've explained this too you. I'm a lesbian I can't change that."

"How does Frank feel about you fucking another woman."

"He isn't happy and please stop cursing." Stef said.

"Why doesn't the new little lady like it?" Mike said slowly.

"No," Lena said. Mike looked at her. before getting up.

"I've signed the papers I'll see you in court." With that he got up and slammed the door. Stef let her head full forward. She was giving up being strong. Mike was making everything so much harder but he would always be their lives because of Brandon. Lena took Stef into her arms.

"I'm here."

"I'm so lucky to have found you." Stef said slowly. Her body shaking. holding onto Lena. just enjoying the fact that this woman was in her life. holding onto her. hoping that this really could be forever.


	94. She's the one

She's the one.

_Hello all_

_Thanks for reading_

_Keep the requests coming,_

_enjoy_

Stef pulled her car into the drive, seeing a car she didn't know parked outside their house. she was home from work a little late but not as late as it could have been. She picked up her ruck sack and walked into the house, putting her bag and keys down she turned and saw Gretchen sat on the sofa with Lena sat in the armchair.

"Hey baby," Lena said getting up

"Hey honey," She kissed Lena when she got to her and looked at Gretchen, wondering why she was here. Before she could say anything two year old Charlie came running at her from the dinning room.

"MOMMY." Stef smiled picking him up. Gretchen looked at the family, the baby that looked completely like a mini Lena. Lena and her wife who was quite frankly hot in her uniform.

"Hey buddy, why are you still up?" Stef asked "And Hello Gretchen"

"Hi Stef," Gretchen said as she watched the family.

"waiting for Mommy, bedtime Mama and mommy sandwich and kiss." He demanded. They both laughed hugging and kissing him. Stef looked at her wife.

"I'll take him to bed babe, can't leave our guest alone, plus I need to lock up my gun and get changed." Stef said before kissing Lena again.

"Okay honey," Lena smiled before going back into the living room. Smiling when she heard her son's giggles as Stef took him upstairs talking to him.

"He is rather attached to Stef." Gretchen said slowly, Lena smiled.

"Yeh, he loves his mommy."

"You're his biological mom right?"

"Yes, he was the baby I was carrying when we last saw each other." Lena said getting up and refilling Gretchen's glass. She smiled when Stef returned wearing jeans and fitted black shirt. Gretchen looked at her, as she went over and sat next to Lena, her arm around her shoulders.

"He is sleeping," Stef said grinning.

"You're magic touch."

"Yeh I bored him to sleep." Stef laughed. Gretchen grinned.

"I can't see that." Gretchen said slowly, Lena raised an eyebrow. Stef just rubbed her arm

"Oh I can bore anyone if I try, erm babe."

"yes Honey," Lena looked at her,

"Don't be to be rude, but any chance of some dinner."

"Yeh it's in the oven, we've already eaten so I'll heat it up for you." Lena got up leaving.

"I didn't think we'd have guests," Stef said.

"Well I was in town and thought I'd come and visit. Couldn't miss looking at your sexy face." Gretchen said slowly.

"Sorry?" Stef didn't think she'd heard right.

"You're a very sexy woman."

"Gretchen, where is this going?" Stef asked,

"You are sexy, I would enjoy being with you." Gretchen said winking. Stef was taken aback.

"You do know I'm married right, with six kids."

"just married." Gretchen grinned. Stef looked at the woman, she could see the snake in the grass.

"Very happily married to the woman I love."

"Don't you wanna try different women?" Gretchen asked.

"No," Stef said slowly as Lena walked back in with a glass of wine for her wife. "Why would I want to do that. I've got Lena."

"What's going on." Lena said, Gretchen just smiled before drinking her wine. So Stef decided to talk

"Well you're ex seems to think I should try different woman and from what she's saying she'd like me to start with her, which frankly makes me feel ill." Stef said, looking at Gretchen, who now looked like she'd been slapped.

"Are you coming on to my wife?" Lena asked, frowning,

"she rejected me."

"In my own house. you've come onto my wife in our own house. how dare you?" Lena said. "Please leave."

"What?" Gretchen said, "Oh come on Lena, you know it would be sexy."

"Get out." Lena stood there pointing at the door. Stef slowly got up.

"I'd like you to leave now." Stef said. Gretchen got up. smiling.

"You know Stef, one day you'll get bored. I'll be waiting."

"After 12 years if I was gonna get bored it would have happened by now." Stef said, "Please just leave." Gretchen left, slamming the front door, Stef pulled Lena to her. kissing her passionately Gretchen looked in through the window seeing them kissing. Stef's hand on her wife's face and one on her ass. Lena's hands on Stef's back and she saw in that moment that this couple was still in love and she'd been careless.


	95. Charlie's entrance

Charlie's entrance.

_Hello all_

_This was a request from Gleek foster kid, to the guest who wants the cook off, so writing that tomorrow love it. _

_Thanks for reading _

_Keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy. _

Stef ran into the hospital she couldn't believe she'd been at work when Lena had gone into labour trust Lena to be two weeks early. She ran to the account in full uniform.

"Hello Officer how may I help you?" the woman said.

"Erm, I'm Stef Adams Foster, I believe my wife is here she's giving birth to our son." Stef managed the woman smiled at her.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Oh Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster," Stef said, giving her full details. The woman typed it into the system. And waited.

"She's on the second floor room 230."

"thank you so much." Stef took off running again. she reached the room and saw Lena laugh back breathing hard. She ran in and over to her wife, as the midwife looked on. Not knowing who this cop was. "I'm here baby," Stef said taking Lena's hand.

"Hi," Lena managed before the pain hit and she held Stef's hand as she moaned. Hard.

"Hello Mrs Adams Foster I'm Michelle" the midwife said as Lena breathed again and looked at Stef.

"Hi, call me Stef." Stef smiled before kissing Lena's head. "I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere."

"Our babies."

"Are on their way, Mike has gone to get them."

"Okay." Lena managed before screaming in pain. The midwife looked.

"Okay Lena you're going to have to start pushing." The midwife said. "it looks like your little one doesn't want to wait any longer."

Three hours later, Stef couldn't believe it. she sat next to Lena. who had screamed and cursed more than she'd ever know and had produced the most amazing little boy, who was now wrapped in a blanket and being held against Lena's chest while Stef sat on the bed with arms around them both.

"I hope one the kids picked up the baby bag." Lena said slowly, not taking her eyes of the sleeping new born in her arms, who already had a mass of black curly hair. His skin slightly darker than Lena's. Stef couldn't think of anything cuter. Their son was a mini Lena. she was glad they had gone with an African American donor. She reached out and slowly ran a finger along her new born son's face.

"I'm sure one of them has." Stef said, she'd taken her police issue belt off when they had gone to their private room half an hour ago and was sitting in her half undone police shirt and trousers. All she cared about right now was the baby in her wife's arms.

"He is so cute."

"Just like his mama." Stef said.

"Cheesy" Lena grinned.

"Yet true." Stef said grinning. "I love you and him so much. My heart hurts." Stef admitted.

"Charlie you hear that you're making your mommy's heart hurt already and you're only two hours old."

"Charlie?"

"Yeh we agreed."

"I know but I thought you might change your mind when he was born."

"Nah he looks like a Charlie."

"He does." Stef agreed taking her son from her wife and holding him as the door opened and five teenagers slowly walked in. "Hi babies." Stef said,

"Hey mom." Jude said, going to Lena and hugging her. Stef smiled as the others all did the same.

"So we got a new brother?" Jesus asked.

"Nah mama gave birth to a puppy."

"Honey." Lena said laughing softly, even if she was tired and in pain she still found her wife funny.

"Sorry okay, yes, everyone met Charlie, Charlie, these are your crazy brothers and sister's and no you can't trade them in we tried and they keep being sent back so we're stuck with them." the kids laughed and then cooed over their newest arrival. Slowly and carefully She passed him to Mariana before taking Lena back into her arms. Charlie was passed around and meet all his siblings before being past back to Lena who held him close. Looking at her family.

"I love you all." She said,

"We love you mom." Jude said,

"Yeh love you mom." Mariana and Jesus said together. and then something that hadn't happened yet happened.

"I love you both, your my mom and my mama and I wouldn't want it any other way." Callie said slowly. Stef felt tears. It had taken two and a half years for this and she'd called them mom now.

"We love you Callie." Stef said as she hugged her teenage daughter.

"Love you mom." Brandon said as they sort of had a family hug as best they could with Lena in a bed.

"Did any of you bring the baby bag." Lena asked suddenly, Mariana held it up smiling

"Good work baby." Stef said taking it and opening it and finding the baby grow she'd bought for Charlie taking her son and dressing him before handing him back to Lena. Stef then took out her phone and the five teenagers all gathered around Lena and Charlie and the first photo with him in was taken. Stef smiling at her smiling family as she took another couple of shots.


	96. The Great Adams Foster Cook Off

The Great Adams Foster Cook Off.

_Hi all_

_The cook off request is here, enjoy._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Keep the requests coming you guys totally rock_

_Enjoy _

All hell had broken lose in the Adams Foster house as the cooking challenge was about to start. They had bought a new grill and had decided before they got rid of the old one they were going to have a cook off.

"are you ready to lose." Stef said to Lena who smiled. Stuart and Dana watching almost open mouthed at their daughter and her wife. They had never seen them like this.

"Cooking is my game Stef, you're going down." Lena said before kissing her wife.

"we need teams." Stef said slowly. Looking around at their kids. "I pick Jude and Jesus." Stef said without letting Lena say anything.

"Fine I've got Callie and Mariana." The kids laughing at how competitive their mothers were becoming.

"What about B?" Stef said, looking at their oldest son.

"I'll judge with gram and Granddad." He said. Sitting next to them he turned to Stuart. "I'm so not getting involved."

"I can see why bud." Stuart said smiling.

"You are going down." Stef said looking at her wife and grinning.

"You are such a child." Callie said, looking at her mother.

"You know it." Stef said laughing. "Right there is steak and chicken."

"we're taking the chicken." Lena said. Smiling.

"Let do this." Stef said as she started the grill. The kids chopping. Lena grinning at Stef as Stef threw her meat onto grill looking at Lena. "I'm so going to win this."

"You don't win at everything honey." Lena said softly as the chicken went onto the grill.

"Oh I do." Stef said winking at Lena who smiled, Stef started to help Jude. As Jesus made the salad. On the other side Lena and Callie were making a sauce, while Mariana made the salad.

"Mom, we're gonna win right?" Jude asked.

"Of course you're mama is going down." Lena laughed hearing Stef's comment.

"Mom you're the one going down." Callie yell across the garden.

"Seriously where did that come from." Stef said look up.

"Me and It's going to happened." Callie replied. Lena watched. Loving this.

"I don't think so. You're on a losing team there sweets" Stef said turning the meat.

"I don't think so. I got the cook of the family."

"What you trying to say?" Stef said, Dana and Stuart were laughing enjoying seeing their family having so much fun.

"Mom you burnt the pasta the other night."

"Hey I forgot about it and I was helping Jude with his English homework."

"You still did it." Callie said, grinning at her mother.

"You are gonna hold that against me."

"Sure." Callie laughed. Jude looked at his sister.

"You're going down Callie. Mom is the best on the grill." He said,

"You turning against me." Callie laughed.

"Sure, I'm on a winning team." He laughed.

"Yeh, mom is ace on the grill." Jesus said as he gripped the plate. They all started plating up.

"I'm okay on the grill." Lena said.

"No she's not." Stef whispered loud enough for Lena to hear.

"You'll pay for that Foster."

"Oh bring it on Foster." Stef yelled back making Lena smile. They both took their plates over to Stuart, Brandon and Dana. They tried the dishes looking at Lena and Stef who were stood with their teams. Giving each other looks. Stuart, Brandon and Dana had a little talk and then looked at the teams.

"The winner is….Stef, Jude and Jesus" Dana said, Jude and Jesus hugged Stef,

"Thank you," Jude said.

"Well Stef's meat was just juicer than Lena." Dana said, Stef walked around and hugged wife.

"Maybe next time honey." Stef smiled before kissing her slowly on the lips.

"oh you know it Stef. You know it." The family started laughing.

"I'm hungry." Lena said slowly.

"Steaks it is." Stef laughed throwing more steaks onto the grill and watching as the kids made drinks. Lena walked up behind her wife putting her arms around her and her chin onto her shoulder.

"I love you, even when you competitive." Lena said.

"I love you even when you lose."

"Stef." Lena laughed. As Stef flipped the steaks.

"What it's true." They started laughing. Just enjoying each others company. Watching as the kids seat up the table with Lena's parents thinking about how bless they really felt.


	97. this family

This family

_Hello all_

_This was a request. Please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading as always_

_Keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Stef walked into Lena's office and frowned. She didn't like the man who was not sat on the sofa in Lena's office. She was in full uniform, as Lena had called her to come in. Lena smiled at her wife, getting up and kissing her softly before Stef stood, her arms crossed against her chair. Looking at the man who was starting to make their lives hell. He looked back her slightly scared by the look on Stef's face. Lena took a seat, looking at her wife hoping she would do the same. However Stef didn't move. she stood there staring at Timothy.

"This is not what I expected." Stef said slowly.

"We need to talk." Timothy said slowly.

"Do we really? I'll talk to you when you sign that contract." She said pointing to the contract that was on Lena's desk.

"Honey." Lena said, rolling her eyes.

"No Lena, I'm fed up. you're four months pregnant and he is trying to play daddy and let's face it he is not the daddy" Stef said.

"I am the father of this baby." He said.

"You are the donor." Stef said slowly. She was getting mad.

"I didn't know what I was getting into." He said slowly.

"Yes you did. We talked about this. in this office. You offered your service. You're not suppose to be in the babies life you have a verbal contact."

"I'm sorry Stef I think it would destroy me, knowing there is child out there that is mine." Stef took a deep breath and moved. She'd had enough. She sat herself next to Lena.

"What do you want?" Stef asked, as her hand went into Lena's leg.

"I want to be a father to this baby."

"that is not going to happen." Stef said slowly.

"I have to agree with Stef." Lena said. "You had a verbal contact with us."

"That's my baby too."

"You're a donor. Do you get that. You're not suppose to be in the babies life. this baby is mine and Lena's." Stef said getting angry. Timothy took a deep breath he looked at the contact. Then he got up slowly too a pen and opened it he signed it. he was fed up with fighting. He dated it threw the pen on the desk and left. Lena put her head onto Stef's shoulder. Holding her close.

"This baby is ours. You were very passionate." Lena whispered. Stef's hand went to her stomach.

"I love you and I'll fight for you forever."

"I love you too." Lena said holding onto her wife.


	98. The Fall

The fall.

_Hello all_

_This is for the guest who sent in the request for alpha Lena. _

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_enjoy_

Stef looked at her ex husband as they stood on the lawn of the house she had just bought with her new girlfriend. It had been seven months since Stef had told Mike she was gay. He was now drinking heavily and taking his anger out on her. she watched as he slammed his car door and walked towards the house. he looked at her.

"Mike." Stef said, he knew Brandon wasn't there. He had gone to Disney World with his Gran.

"I wanna see B."

"You know he is on vacation with my mom." Stef said trying to stay calm. Her and Lena were moving everything into the house and slowly getting settled while he was away.

"I don't care, it's my weekend with him." Mike said bitterly barely moving. She call smell the booze on him.

"It's not. You were told by the judge you had to get sober before you could have Brandon for the weekend" Stef said she wasn't going to lose it with him. she'd had a long talk with Lena who had agreed that they had to talk their time with him. Mike moved closer.

"You may have custody of our son but you will not stop me from seeing my son." He wasn't listening. That was one thing about drunk Mike he switched off.

"He isn't here. He has gone away with my mom you know this Mike, please let me drive you home." She reached out to move him towards the car, but he moved his arms hitting Stef, Stef lost her footing. She fell her head hitting the stop, cutting it open. Her scream bought Lena out the house, she ran down the steps to her woman and helped Stef up.

"What have you done?" Lena said.

"It was an accident."

"You smell of booze." Lena said, as she helped Stef sit onto to step. She looked at Stef's head. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yes," Stef said breathing hard.

"It was a fucking accident." Mike said, his words slurred. Lena looked at him

"An accident, I come out to find Stef on the floor and you drunk what am I supposed to think." Lena said.

"It was an accident love." Stef said, tears rolling down. "I went to offer him a ride home and he moved his arm."

"he shouldn't be here." Lena said, looking back at Mike. "You need to start living again Mike. Stef's no longer in your life. I know that must suck. I'm sorry about the way it happened. I'm not sorry that I'm now Stef's domestic partner. you need to get yourself straight. You need to stop. you need to get sober. For your son and for yourself."

"I love her don't you get this." Mike demanded. Lena sat next to her domestic partner. pushing her hair away from the cut. Mike watched as Lena slowly looked at it.

"It's just a graze." Lena said.

"thank you." Stef whispered.

"I'm still here you know." Mike said,

"I know Mike however you're not my concern." Lena said. "She is." Lena got up and now she lost her temper. "Seven months Mike. Just get over it. I know it's hard if she ever leaves me I'll be gutted. I know it hurts to lose someone you love. But you're drunk, you're aggressive."

"I want her back."

"I'm not an object." Stef said rubbing her head. Lena put her arm around her. holding her tight.

"Oh fuck this." Mike turned slamming the car door as he got in. driving off at speed. Lena held Stef close as they sat on the steps.

"You okay babe?" Lena asked

"Yeh, how alpha are you?"

"only when it comes to you." Lena said, kissing her. "Come on, I'll get you some chocolate and a nice cup of coffee."

"Oh you know the way to a woman's heart."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too Lena Adams," Stef kissed her.

"Right let's go in. I need to check your head and then we can relax." Lena said taking Stef's hand. They walked into the house, together. Stef feeling more love and support from Lena than she'd ever felt before.


	99. In Sickness

In Sickness.

_Hey all, sorry for the few days of silence, I've been at my nan's. she was married to my grandpa and we're all missing him terribly right now. I miss him so much and being in the house he died in has made it slightly worse. _

_Enough moaning._

_This was a request from __ryrissa1993 I hope you enjoy it. _

_Thanks for all the requests I'm working on them, if I've missed yours please remind me what it is, you can PM me I don't mind. I'm trying to do them all. _

_Any other requests please let me know._

_Thanks you for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef opened her eyes at the sound of someone vomiting. She rolled over and noticed at once that Lena's side of the bed was empty. She slowly got up walking the bathroom, her baby was kneeling on the floor, her hand pressed her head as she rested against the toilet. She looked paler than Stef had ever seen her in their eighteen months together. her hair tired back. her face void of make up. Stef walked over and rubbed her lovers shoulder.

"Are you okay babe?" she asked slowly.

"I feel…" Lena didn't manage to finish as she was sick again. Stef rubbed her back for a moment before deciding it would be best to get her some water. She ran downstairs, gripping an ice cold bottle from the fridge. She ran back up stairs finding Lena lay on the bed, covered in the sheet,

"Here you go love."

"thank you." She whispered. "Must have eaten something…"

"Shh it's okay." Stef said opening the bottle and making sure Lena drank some water. She moved the bin to the side of bed, "If you need to be sick in there."

"You're good at this," Lena managed to smile as she rested back against her pillow.

"I've had practice with Brandon." Stef smiled.

"You know how to make a girl feel better."

"I know." Stef got back into bed, and touched Lena's forehead she was burning up. so Stef got up again and got a cold compress for Lena's head.

"Wow you're a real nurse."

"I don't have the outfit." Stef said back grinning. "But I bet my boobs would look amazing in it." Lena laughed and coughing at the same time before taking some water.

"Seriously Stef."

"Made you laugh." She protested

"And cough"

"Not my fault."

"You're suppose to look after me when I'm ill."

"I am doing, I've rubbed your back, got you water, got you a bin to vomit in and a cold compress, what more do you want woman?"

"You." Lena said, "Hugging me, making me better."

"I'm not magic."

"That's not what Brandon told me."

"he lied."

"He is your son so he shouldn't lie."

"He did." Stef said, getting into bed and making Lena lay with her holding her. Lena's head on her shoulder.

"I love you, I feel horrible."

"You're really sweating and thanks for sharing that." Stef said.

"Well as your partner, I'm supposed to share." Lena said slowly. Stef looked at her.

"Sharing your sick sweat with me is not what I expected." Stef said slowly.

"Oh God." Lena moved, Stef had never seen her move so quick as she made it to the bathroom and vomited again. Stef followed rubbing her back.

"I love you, you know."

"Not is not the time." Lena managed before vomiting again. Stef gave her a few moments.

"finished."

"Yes. oh baby, I feel bad."

"Come on let's get you to sleep." Stef helped her back to bed. letting Lena hug into her. "Now I'm going to try this again I love you, you know."

"I love you babe." Lena said softly. As she closed her eyes. Slowly drifting off to sleep. Stef holding her and be grateful that she had this woman in sickness and health.


	100. 100 Moments

100 Moments.

_Hello All_

_Wow I've done it, we're at 100, I can't believe it. this chapter is what I came up with after throwing some thoughts around with AdamsFoster. _

_I'm still going to carry on. I've got requests to be working on. They are still in my inbox and I'll get on with them. _

_Thank you so much for reading it means a lot. _

_Don't forget if I've not done your request yet, please remind me. I don't mind. _

_This chapter has sexual references. _

_Enjoy. _

Lena sat completely lost. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was laying in hospital bed after being shot. She couldn't leave her. she wouldn't leave her. but she had to get her mind on positive thoughts. She had to move away from the fears that Stef may die. so take her mind off that she decided to make a list. A list that would show how much her and Stef loved each other the moments that had been important to them. Lena took her pen and the bit of paper she had and started to write.

_For Stef, our moments together, they are not in any order, just the order they came into my head babe. I love you so much. Lena._

The first time I saw you, I loved how tongue tied you got. You couldn't even remember the reason you were at the school. When our hands touched there was something there. It shocked me I'd never felt that way.

The moment you told me you were a lesbian and you'd told me you told people that you were gay. You came out for me. that means so much to me. that you felt so strongly that you had to be with me you finally came out for me.

Our first kiss, means so much to me. I know we were standing next to your car and you'd just told me you'd come out but I wanted to kiss you in the parking lot. Your lips are amazing, I love kissing them. that first kiss was it was amazing. you were shaking in my arms as our lips met. You were so scared. But it was one of the best kisses of my life.

Your divorce. That was a big moment in our relationship. You felt so free. That meant the world to me when you walked into my old apartment and simply said 'it's over, I'm totally yours.' Your smile reached your eyes and you pushed your hair out of your face, I saw my Stef in that moment.

I love you, the first time you said those words my heart almost jumped out of my chest. it was the day you got divorced. You stood in my kitchen and told me you loved me. said it back and you kissed me. I will never tire of hearing those words from you.

The first time I saw you in uniform, yeh I hate your job, your career, but I know why you do it. but I'll never get over how much I was turned on when I saw you standing in full uniform. I wanted to rip it off you, if I remember right we weren't even together then you were picking Brandon up. wow you looked stunning, plus with your hair up I could see you amazing face. you should never hide that baby.

The first time you held my hand, that moment you took my hand, not me taking yours. We were looking at houses. We were walking around the house we now have made a home. You took my hand and said this is the one.

The first time Brandon called me Mama. That happened when you were at work. We'd been together about six months. It felt so good. I was scared when he said it because I thought you'd think I'd pushed you. you just laughed and said it was fine.

Our first family vacation, I took you and Brandon to a log cabin. You loved it there. It was the first time Brandon told me he loved me. I grinned at him, my heart hurts when I think about it I love him so completely. It's like he is mine and I'm not just his stepmother.

The first time we made love, in my apartment. I made it as romantic as I could. I remember candles I remember the scared look in your eyes. You kept telling how you had no idea what do to do. But you pleased me Stef, you always have.

Our rings. The day we gave each other our commitment rings. We'd been together a year and you told me it was forever. I believe you completely. I want this forever. Our family, our love.

Barstow. I'll never forget Barstow. You trying to give me the weekend away from the kids, it makes me laugh when I think about that horrible hotel room and those burgers.

The day you bought the twins home. You'd seen them at the station and we'd just finished our fostering paperwork. I remember those two scared children, who didn't trust us. I feel in love with you again that day.

The first time we slept together, I don't mean sex, Stef before you start, I mean that night you came to mine after a massive row with Mike and you curled into the right side of my bed and decided that was your side and slept, you held me. I felt so safe and I was suppose to comfort you.

Our last $100 when we bought the house, I remember you looking at me and the cash and said we nee to open an account with this. so we went to bank and used our last $100 into the bank. It's still there. Growing nine years on.

Curling up on the sofa. I love curling up on the sofa with you, weather alone or with the kids. But I love just sitting with you. maybe having five kids makes me like a quite time.

Playing games with you, you have to win. I don't think in ten years I've won you are so competitive. It's scary sometimes but I still love you.

Fighting for the TV remote. You are wicked when it comes to TV making me watch gory things. You always make me fight for the remote. I always giggle too much when that happens.

Your smelly feet, don't deny it Stefanie. When you've had your work boots on you come home and if you don't shower right away your feet are horrible. Yet I still love you

Adopting the twins. I remember that day so clearly. The love I felt was amazing. you arms around me and our arms around our two small children who were about to become members of our family. There little faces. Brandon bouncing of the walls. Our little party at home afterwards and our own private celebration.

Disney World. you and our three kids running around. You can be such a child sometimes. I loved watching you going on the rides and enjoying yourself, making our kids laughing. I'll never forget that

Meeting my mom, I thought you'd be fine but you managed to let your smart mouth run away. but that could have been more to do with comments about your job.

Meeting my dad, you realised how much of a daddy's girl I am. I remember you laughing watching me with him. he is mine. I love him completely. He has supported me no matter what. Even when mom is ripping me apart.

Meeting your mom. Wow she is so like you the first time I meet her I saw how much she is like you. Sharon is a light in our lives. I can see where you get your smart mouth and touchy feely nature from.

Meeting your dad. That was an experience. He has never been disrespectful to me. I know it's hard for him because of how deeply religious he is. But I know he loves you.

Discovering you have a thing for sexy underwear, you don't wear it yourself you're more into practical underwear, I think because you're not really overly girly but you do love your woman to look good. Discovering you like me in purple was an amazing experience that still makes me smile.

The first time you gave me oral sex. You'd read about it on the internet. You were so scared and I just lay there and let you have your way with me I loved it. you're perfect and you've improved with time

The police ball, the first time you took me and you in full dress uniform, you looked stunning. We had sex in a public bathroom. I remember you having to put your hand over my mouth to stop me screaming. It was you in that uniform. even though you've always blamed my dress.

The grill, you love the grill. You always look so relaxed. The first time we had all our friends round when we bought the house and you cooked with Brandon running around like a crazy five year old he was. I'll never forget that moment. it was the first time you looked completely relaxed.

Sex in the shower. After the first time we made love you took me in the shower and made me cum again. I remember my body shaking. you grinning like you'd do something amazing. you looked like the cat who had got the cream.

Our trip to New York, I wanted to see a play that was on Broadway. You saved up for months for that weekend away. only slightly ruined by Mike getting drunk and forgetting to pick B up, lucky your dad had him. that was such a romantic weekend. I'll always remember sitting with you in the theatre, holding your hand as you were bored. But you were there because I wanted you to be.

The first time Jesus called us Mom and Mama, he'd been with us about six months and he was ill, he just wanted cuddles but didn't know how to ask for them. you simply got into his bed with him lay with him and you held him, he looked at you and then he said simply 'mom, mama I love you. don't make me go.' I knew then I'd never let go of them

The first time Mariana called us mom and mama. She was so scared she'd had a nightmare and couldn't get to Jesus. She ran to us. jumping into a our bed. hiding under the sheets. She was so scared then this little voice said 'mama save me. mommy save me." we gave her a mommy sandwich that night.

Our first mommy sandwich was with Brandon, after you'd had a massive row with Mike for being drunk and he was scared. You held him but he reached out for me. I held him and you. it felt right. That was the first time I felt like his mother.

Our week away in London. You, me, the twins and Brandon. that was a brilliant week, it was supposed to be a vacation it felt more like being at home in another city. It was crazy but I wouldn't change it for world.

My car accident. You rushing in the police car when you knew it was my car that had been hit by a drunk driver. I remember you running towards me in full uniform. I had blood running down my forehead and you where there. I was crying and I felt weak and you were so strong. You held me. I had never seen you so worried but you were so strong for me.

Your charity race. You ran the Boston Marathon, to raise money for a foster charity, the kids and I stood in the sunshine. Waiting. Then you came around that last corner. You looked so tired. Our babies screaming 'Go Mommy, you can do it. Go mommy.' Your face changed. You smiled and you picked up a little more, you came across the line with your hands in the air, three hours and forty seven minutes. I was so proud. Our kids running at you. as your medal was put around your neck. I was so proud of you in that moment. you'd ran all that way and you still managed to hug all three kids as well as me.

Our first valentines day. I remember you arriving at my apartment, carrying a massive bunch of flowers. I couldn't see you threw the spy hole. There were roses, all different colours. You'd spent a lot of money on them. you looked so proud. We made out a lot that night. It was before we first made love and I knew I wanted to be with you forever.

Breaking your fingers when you accidently closed the car door on them while yelling at Jesus for something. I know I shouldn't have laughed but it was funny babe, come on it's not like you to not think and then suddenly slam you've broken three fingers and you can't even do up your own pants. My hands spent a lot of time around your crotch area during those six weeks I remember. You didn't have pay me back.

Your 40th birthday party. I'll always remember you drunk dancing and giggling. Our two 14 years and our 15 year olds looked so embarrassed as you danced on a table, I let you drink as much as you like that night. It was the first time you'd let you hair down in years and it was wonderful to watch. You vomiting after was not. But you know what Stef, I'd do it all over again for you

Your five minutes of fame when you save that child out of the road and nearly got ran over yourself during a gang shooting. I was so shocked when I saw the footage of you just doing your job. I was proud. That's my woman. saving kids and cats (I know that's firemen and you'd look horrified when I say it to do you.) my woman the police officer.

In the early days you used to buy me random presents. So I bought you the necklace that you wear every day. You never take that off. I gave it too you when we went to LA. You saw it in a shop, you liked it. so I went back. bought it and gave it to you, while we sat on the beach, holding hands. we'd been together eighteen months. You looked at me like I'd given you the world. I look at you now laying in that hospital bed and for the first time in years you're not wearing it. I can't wait to put it back around your neck. It's a lasting symbol of our love.

Our anniversary dinner on the beach. Candles and an expensive dinner. I didn't know you had it in your. It was a surprise and you'd done so well. it was so romantic. Five years we'd been together and you had put this together for us. I felt so loved. You gave me a necklace, Gretchen, at the restaurant told me it was Thai. I just see it has the necklace my woman bought me. I love it. we watched the sun go down and you held me telling me you loved me forever.

I remember laying in my bed, at my old apartment, watching you dress. I knew in that moment that I couldn't live without you. I was lost in watching you. you were putting your uniform on, I could watch you do that all day. I was naked in bed, I was…well "Shagged out" as you would say. I watched you dress. You kissed me and left. I felt so loved.

Do you remember buying our dinning table. The one in the dinning room. I dragged you around so many stores. I know you were bored. But you just made a few half ass comments. Your smart mouth. but then you found our table you were so proud of yourself.

That table was delivered and we made love on it. well you fingers me hard over it. it felt so right I really enjoyed it. must pay you back for that, eight years on I really must.

Our photo shoot with the twins they day after they were adopted. We laughed so much that day and we've got an album of pictures from that day. I love those photos. You're stunning in them. you're always stunning.

The first time you touched my breasts. I remember we were making out on your sofa, Brandon sleeping in his room at your old house. I remember your hand sliding up your shirt. You were amazed they fitted in your hand. Makes me smile remembering the look on your face. you'd never played with another woman's breasts. Mine were the first. I love that.

Our tenth anniversary, you waking me with soft kisses. Our bodies wrapped around each other. We were naked from the night before, we'd stayed in a hotel. We'd been so loud the night before. You whispered in my ear. 'I love you so much. You're my world.' you've made my life perfect Stef Foster. You're my world. I know sometimes we're poles apart. But you know what. I love you completely even ten years on,

The first time you were ill, you wouldn't let me look after you. you carried on with the flu. You were vomiting and had a fever but you still got Brandon dressed and got him to school and you wouldn't let me take care of you. you are too strong sometimes.

Going shoe shopping. You hated it. you'd rather be looking at cars or a good pair of jeans. I just wanted to buy shoes. I don't think we've been shoe shopping together since. You just ended up carrying the bags and moaning.

The first time I made you cum. We didn't have full sex. All I did was slowly suck on your nipples while I slowly ran my fingers along your clit. Slow circles I made you cum that way. It would be another three weeks before we had full sex but to watch your eyes roll into the back of you head and listen to you gasps. You hold your breath when you're about to cum do you know that? You only let it out after your body starts to shake. I love that.

I loved the dress you wore for Mariana's party. Its rare for you to wear a dress and heels. Makes me glad that when you do I get to see your amazing ass. I couldn't keep my hands or eyes off you that night. I'm glad. I love you completely.

The day you came home with a split lip because your partner was too slowly and you got hit in the face by a suspect. I worried so much while you told the story. I couldn't stop looking at your cut lip, the bruising that was formed. I never stop worrying about you Stef.

The first time we got yelled at in the street. You were trying to hold my hand and the abuse came you were so mad. it was racial against me and homophobic towards you. watching you arrested them was so hot. I was scared too. I want to hold your hand more in public but sometimes I get scared.

You playing basketball with Jesus and Brandon in our back yard about six months ago. All of you going for it. the laughter that filled the air made me smile. I loved that. I watched from the back door. You sweating. Your hair pulled back as you beat the boys. My sexy woman showing them that at 41 she's amazing still

I love looking at your cell phone. seeing that photo of us lay in bed together, in our PJs. Smiling at your camera. I love that moment. you took that photo when we were messing around at the end of the day. You were all happiness that night.

Your tattoo, a moment of your youth that we've tried to keep the kids from knowing. You only got it to get at your father. You've got a bird on your pubic bone. I've kissed it so many times. Your hidden gem. Your bit of your youth only you and I know about (and don't you dare bring Mike into it) .

The first time I meet Mike. I know it's hard for you. Mike and I will never get on. He sees me as the woman who stole you from him. I never did but that's how he saw it. I remember the first time I meet him he stood looking at me and he basically yelled at me that I was a home wreaker. Not the best way to start our relationship

I'm sorry for waving a knife at you. when we were rowing about Brandon going after Callie and the way Mike wanted to punish him. I just got mad. good time step mom I am. That was a big knife if I remember rightly.

The day I bought Callie home, you just took her on. You had no idea. I should have spoken to you but I didn't. you just simply took her on and Jude on and love them both. You've got so much love in you babe.

Strawberries and melted chocolate, that will always make me smile. Watching the chocolate drip onto your naked stomach. that was our second anniversary and we were in a hotel in Seattle. A chocolate fountain in our room. I licked chocolate off you. you licked it off me too but I had more fun licking it off you. you've got abs to die for.

The first time I saw you drunk. You banged on my apartment door. I think something had happened with your dad. You'd gone to the bar and before I knew it you were at my door. Very drunk trying to get me into bed. you passed out next to the toilet. Your head on your arm. I remember watching you. I didn't move you. I just got you a pillow and blanket. You slept on my bathroom floor with me in bed. you had a bad back for a week.

Tickling you. I remember doing this for the first time when we were in bed, your giggle is so sexy and I couldn't believe it. you have one spot. All I have to do is run my fingers along it and you giggle. I love that.

Jesus breaking his arm. He had been with us a couple of weeks and he fell out of the tree. Breaking his arm. We were so scared he would be taken away from us. he sat at told CPS that he had fallen out of the tree while playing hide and seek. They believed him thank God.

Do you remember watching porn together. I was trying to show you how terrible it was. You sat there. Your hands locked watching it in shock. I remember your first comment 'lesbian's don't have long finger nails' we never watched porn again.

Having phone sex with you when I had to go on the teacher conference. Listening to you moan down the phone, knowing what you were doing to yourself was such a turn on. I loved it. we've done it every time one of us is away.

You, B and Jesus sat in the middle of our living room floor building a Lego pirate ship. All of you working together, reading the book and doing your own bits. It's the quietest our children have ever been. I loved watching you all working in sync with each other.

Well as it's 69 we may as well talk about the first time we did that. Me licking you slowly. You licking me. the pleasure we gave each other. I remember it clearly. I love this position with you. we should do it more often.

I remember Mariana being about seven, sitting with you while you read to her. her tiny giggle coming out. She was relaxing with us at that time. she was so quite when she first arrived. You bought her out of her shell slowly. So did I but you'd sit with her everyday without fail and read to her.

You burning water, you think I don't know you are sometimes terrible at cooking. I remember you put some water on the hob while you went to sort the kids out. The managed to burn the pan and the water was gone. The smell in the house was horrible. Even the kids still get you for that one

The other week you gave me a hickey, how rude by the way? Jesus teased me for days about it. I couldn't believe that you did it. right on my neck where everyone can see it. you are naughty sometimes.

Your gun, I hate it. I remember the first time I watched you clean it. I was so scared seeing you handle it. I know you've never fired it but it's still scary Stef. Now you're lay here shot. It hurts.

You holding me, I just love you holding me. I like it when you roll over in your sleep and put your arm around me, holding me close. You barely know you're doing it but it's moments like that that makes me feel great.

Winning the lottery. I remember you running around the living room yelling we'd won. I couldn't stop laughing when we discovered it was $50 you thought that was the greatest win ever.

That random drive you made me go on a couple of years back. you had to get away from the kids, they were driving you crazy, we pulled up in the middle of nowhere and just sat together. holding hands. in complete silence. I loved that.

Making love in the back of our car on our drive after the poetry slam. We were finally getting other stuff after not having it for weeks. We steamed those windows off.

The first time we let Jesus do the washing and he asked what my thong was. Your face. you just stood there with your mouth open not knowing what to say to him. the moment he left you couldn't stop laughing. I was more embarrassed.

Getting our cat. I bought it home from the pound and you went ape. You weren't happy. But we sat on the sofa with your feet on my lap and the cat jumped up and curled up. you forgive me then.

There is a photo at the bottom of our stairs of us kissing on New Years Eve. It was taken eight years ago. In our house. by Mike of all people. Dead on midnight you gripped me and kissed me passionately. We were just celebrating. I love that photo.

Mariana's Belle dress. You remember that dress. you came home and she was crying. she fallen and cut her knee and ruined her dress. she wouldn't listen to me. you sat with her for an hour I don't know what you said but you got her out of that dress into another one. I love the way you are with our children.

Watching you and Jude the other night doing his history homework. It was a simple normal thing. You don't do Math. But watching you help him with history was so sweet. He listened to you and you helped him so much.

Your first promotion. We'd been together a few months when you got promoted the first time. you looked great in your dress uniform and I was so proud. You looked sexy as hell. I was just proud.

Brandon's first concert. Us sitting together holding hands listening to him playing. He is so talented and I'm so happy he is our son. Mike sat next to you. but he seemed to spend a lot of time watching me.

Jesus's first volley ball game. You get so passionate about sport. Watching you jump up and down and scream out instructions to Jesus was funny. He was so embarrassed. You're that kinda parent.

I love sitting with you and Jesus when you're watching your baseball games. Both of you screaming at the TV. You're both so alike. Both of you are passionate about sport. Plus I like wearing your baseball hoodie. Its' lovely and warm.

Our spa weekend. That was brilliant. You gave me that as a present, think it was a birthday gift. That weekend was lovely. I remember having sex in a hot tub, in the bed, on the bathroom floor, against the door. Wow that was one good weekend.

Paris. That was a vacation I will never forget. Your mom had the kids in Florida and we flew to Paris. It was so romantic. It rained the whole time we were there. And we walked in the rain, you kissed me in the rain. We drank coffee. Eat well. it was bliss.

Our first night in our house. Brandon was at Mikes and we slept on the floor in the living room. On an air bed. I made love to you where our sofa now is. You're screams echoed around the house. that could never happen again

Do you remember that dinner with my parents when they offered to help us buy the house. you were so scared to let them help. We don't have a mortgage because of them. they wanted us to be happy.

Dinner with Gretchen, I'm sorry I never told you I wanted to marry you. I don't want a flash mob. I don't want anything but you. I love you completely. She's a bitch. She shouldn't have gone on and on about marriage. I just want you.

I remember the first time you played with my hair. I know it's overly curly. Your hands gets lost in it. I love that. I lay with my heading your lap, while we watched an old movie. Your fingers running through my hair. I love it. I still love it to this day that we do this when we get private time to watch a movie.

Our first row. That haunts me. it was the first time we screamed at each other. I can't even remember what we were fighting over. We got passionate about something. I remember the rough sex afterwards. Then the slow passionate love we made after that. I'm glad we fight and make up. even now.

The first time you meet my friends. It scared me I didn't know if they'd take you on. They were calling you the 'straight' girl I'd turned gay, if they only knew about Tess hey? I was glad Jenna and Kelly took you on. With them liking you everyone else joined. You were suddenly surrounded by lesbians. You were scared but at the same time you wanted to learn.

Our first bath together. I love having a bath with you. I love that when we are in the bath it's always you in front of me. I get to hold you. wash you and kiss your neck. I also love your messy hair when we have a shower. I love your pale skin against mine. It's perfect

Do you realise that a few weeks ago when we found out Jenna and Kelly were breaking up we tried to schedule in sex. How did we even think this was a good idea.? It didn't happened. Thanks to Jesus and Lexi and we did get it on in the car. But that's already been mentioned. We need to make time for it yes, but we aren't scheduling it ever again

I know you hate dancing. You always tell me that. But you do it for me and I love you for it. I have to drag you onto the dance floor but I love having my body close to yours. Do you remember dirty dancing in a club in LA, when we were on vacation. You let me dance. Holding my hips. Oh I remember that so well

Hearing those words I never want to hear again 'Stef's been shot.' Now you are laying in a hospital bed. an image I can't get out of my head. you've got a tube down your throat and it hurts. I love you so much Stefanie Foster. I'm not going anywhere.

You love our family so much. Watching you grip your fun and go to find Jesus because you thought he was in danger. Showing your spirit. Your passion for our family. I know you'd do this for any of our family.

Here is number 100, my 100th memory. And I know what It's going to be. My 100th memory is waking up naked with you that first time. I never felt that kind of love before. I felt surrounded by love. You make me feel that Stef. I love you completely. More everyday. You still make my heart beat faster. You're my world. I'm in love with you. that makes the difference. Whatever happens Stef, I love you.

Lena put her pen down. Looking at her watch. Before looking at Stef who was still in a coma. Lena took a deep breath putting the list beside her woman before resting her head on Stef's arm and closing her eyes. Loving her and just wanting to be close to her. knowing she would not leave. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.


	101. Life Changes

Life changes.

_Hello all, so it' chapter 101, yes I'm carrying on. I've got so many requests coming in that It's only right for you all. _

_Thank you for the lovely comments on chapter 100 and I love that some of you want to see some of the scenes that Lena wrote about, and you know what I'll do them for you because I love that you guys take the time to read these stories. _

_This was Gabby's that she sent me ages ago, sorry it's taken so long. _

_Please keep requests coming in. if I've forgotten you Please Please Please remind me. so I can work on it for you_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy. _

Stef kissed the top of Mariana's head as the little girl finally got off to sleep. Stef had to always sit with her. she had nightmares regularly about pervious foster homes and even living with her mother. It angered Stef. Mariana and her twin Jesus had come to live with them a year ago and Mariana still didn't sleep well and barely spoke unless she was spoken too first. Stef got up and walked into Jesus's room and smiled at her boy he had thrown his sheets everywhere. She tucked him back in. kissed him. it had been three months since they were told he was ADHD. With his meds he was doing better. She then walked into Brandon's room. He was sleeping peacefully. She kissed him one last time. before closing his door and walking into her bedroom, where Lena was sat reading a book. She smiled as she sat on her side of the bed and removed her shocks.

"Mari finally asleep?" Lena asked.

"Yeh took a little longer than normal."

"Is she okay?"

"yeh." Stef got into bed and lay back. Lena looked at her partner. smiling.

"I've been thinking?"

"about?" Stef said as she threw her right arm over her eyes. Trying to relax.

"Adopting the twins." Lena whispered.

"You mean it?" Stef said sitting back up and looking at her partner.

"Yes, I mean come on. I don't want to give them up, I love them. they are settled. You love them. you show that by sitting with Mariana most nights. The way you play basket ball with Jesus. You know as much as I do that if we had to give them up it would hurt us." Lena said, Stef suddenly took Lena's face into her hands and kissed her. Lena grinned and looked deep into Stef's eyes.

"I didn't know how to say it." Stef said. "I love those kids as much as I love Brandon."

"You're a real softy" Lena said grinning.

"I know. When it comes to you and our kids. I want us to adopt them Lena."

"we will babe, I'll phone Bill tomorrow and we'll talk to them tomorrow okay."

"Yeh, fancy a cuddle." Stef said.

"Sure." They curled up together with Stef kissing Lena's head.

"They are our babies."

"yes they are." Lena grinned. "they choose us and we choose them."

"I found them in the police station." Stef laughed. "Thank God." Lena grinned.

"I can't wait to tell them." Lena said closing her hands.

"Me too," Stef said smiling to herself. Settling in with Lena.

The following the morning they sat all three kids in the living room. Mariana looked scared and was holding onto her night-night. Jesus looked worried too, Brandon knew what was coming after Lena and Stef had spoken to him earlier.

"Okay," Lena said sitting next to Stef, holding her hand. "Stef and I have had a chat with Brandon and we've got something we want to ask you."

"You want us to leave don't you?" Jesus said slowly.

"No bud." Stef said, "We don't. we want to know how you would feel if Lena and I adopted you?" Mariana looked at them.

"Like keep us forever?" She said softly. Stef smiled at her grinning.

"Yes Miss Thing, Lena and I want to keep you forever, if you want us too."

"Yeh." Jesus said jumping down he ran to Lena and jumped onto her. "My mama." He said. Lena started to cry as she held him. he then moved to Stef. "My mommy."

"Sure dude." Stef said holding him she looked at Mariana who looked shocked. Lena got up and sat next to her.

"You and Stef are gonna me my new moms."

"Yeh," Lena said. "Stef and I want you completely. You're our daughter. We love you and Jesus as much as we love Brandon."

"You're my sister and brother" Brandon said before jumping down to play with toys. Jesus joined him however Mariana was confused.

"We don't' go anywhere."

"No," Stef said sitting on the other side of her daughter.

"You're mama." She pointed at Lena. "And you're mommy." She pointed at Stef.

"Yep." Lena said. "We're going to go to court and make it official."

"I love you, I'm glad we don't go. You make me happy." Mariana said slowly.

"You make us happy too, we don't want to let you go. We want you to be happy."

"I happy here." Mariana said hugging into Stef. Lena smiled.

"Well you can stay here then." Lena said, smiling.

"thank you mama. I love you and mommy very much."

"We love you too." Lena said before there was a mama sandwich. Mariana giggled. Holding her close. They both kissed her, "why don't you go and play with the boys." Mariana jumped down. Lena looked at Stef before hugging her.

"I love you so much." Lena said,

"I love you too," Stef grinned. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Lena said before looking at the kids sat on the dinning room floor. Watching them play together. feeling so much love for her little family.


	102. Is he Kind?

"Is he kind"

_Hello all_

_This was a request I got two or three different time so I hope everyone who asked for it enjoys it._

_Keep all requests coming, I'm going to write some of the scenes from 100 as well,_

_Thank you for reading, you guys do keep me writing. _

_Enjoy _

Lena looked at Timothy who had turned up at the house. she was glad Stef and the kids weren't in. Stef was on shift. He looked at her, she stood with her back against sink as she sat on one stools looking at her.

"So, erm. You're pregnant." He said looking at Lena's stomach. Lena's hand went to her stomach at once.

"yes," Lena said.

"with our child." He said, she looked at him totally shocked.

"With mine and Stef's child."

"I'm this child's father." He said, Lena put both her hands onto her stomach. protecting her child.

"No Timothy, you're the donor." Lena said.

"But I'm…" He stopped getting up. he stood in front of Lena.

"What?" Lena said,

"So in love with you." He said, "You're my dream woman." he reached out and touched her cheek and Lena moved, trying to get away from him. but he was in her personal space.

"I'm married." Lena said, tensing her body up.

"Carrying my baby." He said, he reached out and pushed Lena's hair behind her ear. Lena moved away trying to get away from him. "Please Lena."

"Please Lena What?" he turned he hadn't noticed the back door open and Stef stood there in full uniform, her belt still on with her gun attached. Her hands on her hips. Her face stern. She looked like she was ready to kill him.

"I…erm…uhh." He stopped, while he was looking at Stef, Lena moved to her wife, almost diving into her arms. Stef held her for a moment. she was shaking. Stef felt that at once. She rubbed her back not taking her eyes of Timothy.

"You need to explain to me why my wife is shaking."

"I…was just telling Lena I'm…erm…"

"Oh just say it." Stef said, as Lena moved to one side.

"I'm in love with Lena and I want her to be with me now she is carrying my baby." Stef's jaw dropped as he just said it. Stef stepped forward which made Timothy move back, he saw a look into Stef's eyes he didn't like.

"First things first. You are a donor, that baby is not yours. We had a verbal contract for you to sign a donor contact, which if I have to I'll flight you in court to sign. Now that's on the table you little shit, my wife is not going to be with you, do you understand me." Lena was shaking, she couldn't speak and was glad she had Stef on her side. She didn't like how Timothy had cornered her.

"You don't get it Stef, for years I've been falling in love…"

"With a lesbian. You do get that right?" Stef said, "Lena is gay, not only is she gay but she's married. She's been in a serious relationship for ten years. She's not your lover, or is she suddenly gonna suddenly decide she wants a man. Lena is my woman, my wife, my lover my best friend and the love of MY life. you get that." Stef said looking at Timothy

"Yes but I can't help the way I feel."

"I don't care how you feel. All I care about is my wife and my family." Stef said. "All you are to me is the donor to the baby that we're having."

"I'm sorry." Timothy said.

"Yeh, I would be too, let me tell you something, you're going to sign the contact. Otherwise I'm going to fight you in court. You have one week for that contact to be on our doormat. Otherwise I'm filing with our lawyer. Now I'd like you to leave." He looked at Lena one more time before Stef watched as he left. Stef turned and before she could move Lena was in her arms and kissing her passionately. Stef's hand went to Lena's cheek, as Lena gripped the back of Stef's neck. Kissing her slowly. She pulled away

"I love you babe." Lena said. Looking deep into Stef's eyes. Eyes she could always get lost in. Stef held onto Lena who was still shaking.

"I love you too baby, you need to sit down. I'll make you some tea." Stef took her belt off and put on the tea maker before looking back at her wife who sat playing with her wedding ring. Stef walked over to her. stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You're safe, with me. always." Lena reached up and rubbed Stef's arm as Stef held her hoping that Stef would never let go.


	103. the row

The Row.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading, this is a request that came in quite soon after chapter 100 went up. _

_I hope you enjoy._

_Requests still welcome._

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Enjoy._

"You are so stubborn do you know that?" Lena said, as she threw the towel onto her kitchen courter. She'd been dating Stef for nearly two months now, she loved her completely, but right now they were on the verge of having their first row.

"Why am I stubborn?" Stef demanded.

"All I asked Stef was for you not to curse." Lena said.

"Why because it's so uneducated." Stef replied looking at Lena.

"That's not what I said." Lena said.

"But it's what you meant because I left high school and went in the academy doesn't make me uneducated. I just curse. Cops curse."

"Not in my house." Lena demanded.

"Oh it's okay to curse when I'm fucking you but the moment I drop it into casual conversation that's wrong."

"I'd rather we didn't curse at all."

"But you do,"

"Stef, you just said a word I hate in my house and all I asked was for you not to say it and now we're fighting about it. this isn't normal."

"I only said shit."

"Only, I don't care Stef. I don't want you using that language in my house okay?"

"It's only a word."

"What if Brandon says it?"

"Oh do not bring my son into this conversation Lena."

"Why not? Stef if you are using this language he will." Stef turned looking around the kitchen. Before looking back Lena looked angry and so did she. She took a deep breath, before moving towards Lena. she gripped her face and kissed her harshly, it was a sloppy kiss. Messy. As Lena's back hit the door. Stef's hand was pushing up her skirt. Lena gasped as Stef pushed her thong aside and plunged two fingers into her.

"Ahh, Stef…babe…" Lena moaned as Stef pushed her hard against the door. Stef wasn't making love to her. she was just having sex. Lena held onto Stef. She came hard. Screaming out Stef's name as she did. It was so unexpected. She looked at Stef as she held her.

"Wow." Was all Lena could manage.

"I'm sorry," Stef whispered "I'll try not to curse as much. I promise."

"Good, I'm sorry for calling you stubborn."

"I'm not sorry for having sex with you." Stef grinned.

"You should never be sorry for that love." Lena said slowly. "I love you Stef Foster,"

"I love you too." Stef grinned. She kissed Lena one more time before moving away. Lena poured them some wine.

"Fancy coming to bed."

"Always." Stef grinned. As she followed smiling.


	104. the quiet time

The quite time.

_Hi all_

_This is completely fluff which I wrote ages ago and forgot about._

_So here it is just for you_

_Keep the requests coming _

_Thank you for reading as always_

_Enjoy. _

Stef sat herself down, taking in a deep breath. All three kids were in bed. she couldn't believe that having three kids would be so much hard work. But getting them bathed and in bed was the hardest thing. Having two six year olds and a seven year old is hard enough. She smiled when Lena walked into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Stef put her feet onto the coffee table and waited as Lena poured their drinks, passing Stef her glass before then sitting down, putting her feet on top of Stef's lap. Stef slowly ran her hands along Lena's smooth leg as Lena was wearing a pair of Stef's cut of cargos.

"What a day?" Lena said slowly. Enjoying feeling of Stef rubbing her leg.

"I know. It's hard work. Who thought a day at the beach would make us this tired." Stef said slowly, before taking a drink of her wine.

"Well that are worn out."

"So are we." Stef laughing. Just enjoying sitting with Lena.

"Yeh but you were running around after the boys."

"While you and Mari made bracelets. Her new hobby."

"It's only because Lexi is doing it." Lena said.

"She's happy, that's all that matters." Stef said. "I love hearing her giggle."

"she's so quiet." Lena said.

"Just like you when you meet new people." Stef grinned.

"I'm not."

"When we went to the police ball for new year you barely spoke to anyone. I know it was the first time we were a couple there but you barely spoke apart from to me."

"It was scary honey, nearly every man in that room looked at me."

"Nick said people are so jealous that I got a hot one." Stef laughed as Lena stared at her.

"Hot one. I feel like an object."

"Yeh mine." Stef laughed before winking at Lena who smiled.

"I'm yours. I suppose."

"For better for worse."

"We're not married so I've never agreed to that." Lena said, resting back against the pillow. She closed her eyes. Stef put her glass down onto the arm of the sofa and gently rubbed her hands along Lena's legs.

"You're boobs look amazing when you lay like that." They way the pillow had fallen it pushed her chest up.

"You have a boob thing."

"Yep, mainly yours."

"Who else's?"

"I'm not telling." Stef said laughing. She rested her head back closing her eyes. Lena watched her. seeing how tired she was.

"Shall we go to bed, I think we both could do with some sleep."

"Sure, do I get a cuddle?" Stef asked

"Always." Lena said swing her legs off Stef's lap. They slowly got up, leaving their glasses on the coffee table. Slowly they walked upstairs together, changing and going about their nightly routine. Before falling into bed, Lena curled up into Stef and slowly they feel asleep.


	105. A Visit

A Visit.

_This was written and posted as apart of another one off collection I was going to do however it didn't seem right to have two one off collections running at once, so I'm reposting here._

_Please enjoy sorry if you've read it before._

_Keep requests coming I'm working hard on doing them promise._

_Thanks for reading you guys make me smile, just by taking time out of your day to read these looks into Stef and Lena's lives._

"Brandon can you please pick up your hot wheels." Stef said as she moved from the living room of their small apartment to the kitchen. This was all she could afford since leaving Mike.

"But Mommy…." Her five year old replied.

"No buts buddy you need to pick it all up." she said, as she put the coffee maker on. Moving back into the living room. "It's nearly time for bed."

"I know, I know." He said doing as he was asked. he was finding it hard not being with his dad anymore. As he threw his hot wheels into a plastic box. He sat down. Looking sad.

"You okay bud?" Stef asked looking at her son.

"I missing daddy." He said. Sitting in the middle of the floor. Stef sat on the arm of the chair and took a deep breath. Since she had left Mike for good and come out Mike had barely seen either of tem.

"I know bud. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Good." As she was about to speak again there was a knock at the door. She frowned as they weren't expecting anyone. She got up and looked through the peep hole and saw Lena stood there. She smiled she couldn't help it. she opened the door.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Stef asked, looking at Lena who was smiling.

"How about I wanted to see you." Lena said, her bag over her shoulder. Her hair tied back.

"Come in love." Stef said moving out of the way. Lena came in and smiled at Brandon stood in the door way.

"Hi Lena," He said slowly. He liked her and was getting used to her in her mothers live. They had been dating for a month now.

"Hey little man how are you?"

"good, mommy is making me clean up." Brandon moaned.

"Did you make the mess?" Lena asked as they walked into the living room.

"Yeh" He said

"Well you gotta clean it up then bud." Lena smiled. He just nodded and went back to picking his toys up. Stef smiled. Loving that Lena was so good with her son. They moved into the kitchen while he cleaned up.

"You make it look easy." Stef said smiling.

"Well I'm new in his life. once he knows me better he won't be so quick to do things."

"Coffee?" Stef asked. Lena smiled. Before walking over and taking Stef into her arms and kissing her slowly "What's that for?" Stef asked as they rested their forehead together.

"Nothing, I had to see you, I missed you this week. I've barely seen you." Lena admitted.

"You are such a softly love."

"I know Stef, but it's true." They kissed softly. Before she heard Brandon coming into the room.

"Mommy can you please stop kissing Lena and help me with my PJs."

"Sure bud." Stef laughed. Her son didn't even seem bothered by the fact that she was kissing another woman. Lena smiled and watched them go off together. she looked around the small rented apartment that Stef had moved into. leaving Mike in their bigger one. She hated that Stef had so little space. She walked around and looked out of the window for a few minutes till she heard Stef's feet on the floor she turned.

"I miss you too you know." Stef said standing in the doorway. "I' hate that I've been so busy this week. I need to make time for you and I will. I promise because I love you Lena."

"I love you too. I was thinking we could send the weekend together."

"I've still got Bran…"

"You're a package deal Stef I get it. I want that. Why don't' you bring Brandon and yourself over to mine on Friday night and we can go from there okay?"

"Yeh." Stef smiled. As Lena walked over and kissed her again.

"I've gotta go, it's a school night and I've got marking to do. So my house, Friday after work okay Stef?"

"Sure I'll be there." They kissed again and Stef walked Lena to the front door.

"I love you." she said. Softly. Stef smiled. Loving hearing those words.

"Are we staying over?"

"You sure are." Lena grinned before opening the door, kissing Stef one last time and leaving. As the front door closed. Stef took a deep breath. She felt lucky. She'd found the woman she was in love with. It hit here then she hadn't said it back before Lena had left. So she gripped her cell phone and texted 'I love you too baby, see you Friday. Xx'


	106. The incident

The incident

_Hello all. this was a request from DragonAB I hope you enjoy this. _

_I love you guys, I was just getting the requests down and suddenly woke up to about nine today. You guys seriously keep me writing. Thankyou_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

The call came over the radio and Stef's heart stopped.

"Major incident at Anchor Beach Charter School, can all available units please respond." She looked at her partner Davies. The man knew nothing about her and he had no idea she was even gay, they didn't talk private talk and he didn't have any friends at the station, he was newly transferred and so far wasn't making himself very welcome. She picked up the radio and said they would respond as well as what seemed like everyone else in the area. He raised an eyebrow at her before putting the blues and twos on and speeding towards the school. Stef's heart was in her mouth as they pulled up and the kids were being lead out of the school, she heard the shots. She couldn't believe it. she drew her gun and then saw Captain Roberts.

"Stef, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Callie are over there but we can't find Lena and Jude."

"I'm going in."

"No Stef you can't."

"I'm sorry captain but there is something you need to understand, that's my wife and son in there. I'm going in."

"Wife?" Davies said.

"Now is not the fucking time." Stef said looking at him she was fed up of his comments. Roberts nodded and Stef slowly walked into the school with a s small group of officers a few moments later. She'd put on her vest. She wasn't getting shot again. not today, they slowly walked along the halls, clearing classrooms as they went, getting the last of the kids out. As they got to Lena's office they could hear talking. Stef slowly looked through the glass and saw a man with his arm around Lena's throat, a gun to her head. she looked so scared. Stef could see her body shaking. she couldn't believe this was happening. She kicked the door and aimed at he man, he was alone.

"Police, put the gun down." Stef yelled as she aimed at his head.

"Why would I do that officer?" The man was cocky. He looked like he didn't care. He just pushed the gun into Lena's temple and tighten his grip. Lena gasped. Stef looked her in the eye, letting her know she was going to get her out of her

"Because that woman, is someone's wife,, someone's mother, she's innocent in whatever is happening here."

"You don't get it do you officer." he spat.

"What don't I get?" Stef said without moving her gun. It was still pointing at his head.

"She's the reason I'm a frailer, she's the reason I can't get anywhere in life. she expelled me from this school, ruined my life. she needs to die."

"No she doesn't." Stef said slowly, trying to keep it together. this man had her wife.

"You know nothing. I beat up one kid and she makes me go to Juvie. Do you know what that does to a child?" Stef wanted to say yes, remembering Callie when she first came to them out of Juvie.

"Tell me?" Stef said, he pulled Lena up, dragging her to the sofa, away from her desk. Stef could see her wife shaking. he dragged her by the neck, hurting her. Stef wanted to kick his face in but knew she had to get Lena safe first, she looked around and saw Jude in the corner. The officer behind her followed Stef's eye line and motioned for Jude to come to him. Stef simply nodded at her son and he slowly crawled towards them,

"I beat this lad up, I nearly killed him. he was calling my mom and dad. Saying we were poor. So I went for him and then Ms Adams here. Decided to call the cops you guys came arrested me and I was found guilty of attempted homicide. She fucked my life up Officer." he pulled Lena closer, making her moan. Her fingers clawing at his arm. She needed to breath.

"It sounds like you did that, what's your name?"

"My name is Sam." He said. Stef thought back and she remembered the case about four years ago. "Do you know what else makes me sick. She's a dyke. She's a fucking dyke. All she needs is a good fuck from a good man and she'll leave her woman."

"You have a problem with her being gay?" Stef said slowly, she was trying not looking at Lena. she would fall apart if she did.

"Yeh, she's too hot to be gay, you wouldn't get that officer."

"I would you know."

"How would you know?" He asked, looking at Stef, who was currently alone, as the other officer took Jude away.

"Do you know she's married."

"Yeh, I read about it. the school paper ran it."

"Do you know who she is married too?" Stef said, slowly stepping forward. Sam looked at her.

"No."

"Well, I'll give you a few clues. She's a blonde cop who is currently pointing a gun at you."

"You're married to her." He looked shocked, dropping the gun from Lena's head. before he could react Stef hit him he let go of Lena and Stef pulled Lena out of the way before Sam dropped the gun on the floor as Stef quickly got him onto the floor and handcuffed him.

"Yes I'm married to her and you're lucky I'm not kicking the shit out of you,"

"You wouldn't dare." He grinned.

"No, you get me wrong. I'll do anything for my wife and family. You've hurt the wrong woman." Stef said slowly. As two cops ran in and Stef could let him go and go to Lena, who was sitting on the floor crying and gripping her throat. Stef knelt with her take her into her hands. Lena threw her arms around Stef holding onto her like her life depended on it. she wasn't going to let go. Stef held her. as Roberts walked in.

"Good job." Roberts said, Stef looked up and nodded. "We need to get Lena out to the EMTs."

"Stef." Lena managed.

"I'm not going anywhere love." Stef said as she held Lena to her feet. Wrapping her arms around her they walked together out. All five kids and Davies stood watching. Stef helped Lena into the ambulance. Gently holding her hand as she was checked out. Thanking God that this wasn't any worse.

"Love you Stef." Lena said softly. Stef looked at her.

"I love you too love, thank god. You're okay."

"you're my hero." Lena said as the EMT told her she was fine. Stef rounded her children up and soon they were all home. With Stef holding Lena and Jude who had been through hell. The kids helped make dinner. Stef just sat on the sofa glad she was holding her son and wife.


	107. The chocolate room

The chocolate room.

_Hello all, this is a request by Gleek foster kid. I know you're going through a hard time right now, my thoughts are with you. hope you enjoy this._

_Keep the requests coming you guys rock._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Sex in this chapter._

_Enjoy. _

Lena slowly put the key into the door of the hotel she had booked them into. it was a romantic couple's only hotel where you could choose from a new of rooms. So Lena had ordered the chocolate room as there was a chocolate fountain. Lena smiled when she saw the wine cooling and the fruit ready for the fountain, which was already following. Stef looked around as she came in closing the door.

"Wow it smells amazing in here." Stef said walking over the bed. "this bed is bigger than ours."

"More space to roll around." Lena grinned. She watched as Stef put the bags down. Lena had found this place online. It was her gift. Stef looked around. "Happy anniversary babe." Lena said as she wrapped her arms around Stef. Stef looked at her.

"I love you, Happy anniversary"

"Two years and I couldn't love you anymore. you're so perfect." Lena said. Stef moved forward and kissed her softly. "I wanna lick melted chocolate off you." she whispered into Stef's ear. Stef blushed before Lena lifted her shirt. Within minutes Stef was naked and lay on the bed, Lena was naked and dipping strawberries into the chocolate and then letting it drop slowly onto Stef's toned stomach. she then slowly licking it off. Stef moaned before Lena slowly fed her the strawberry. She picked up another, slowly letting the chocolate drip onto Stef's breast, letting it drip over her perfect nipple before her tongue slowly licked it away. she took a bit of the strawberry before again feeding it to Stef. She the repeated the action on Stef's other breast, making Stef moan with pleasure. Slowly she got more chocolate and dripped it down the valley between Stef's breasts, watching the chocolate roll down her skin, listening to Stef's moan as she slowly ran her tongue from Stef's abs up the valley of her breasts, licking the chocolate away.

"Oh God, Lena baby, you're killing me." Stef said slowly. Lena grinned at her blonde lover and slowly dripped chocolate onto her pubic area before licking it off, making Stef moan loudly. As Lena pushed two fingers into her. slowly making love to her as she kissing Stef's stomach, breast and neck

"I love you, even more when you're covered in chocolate. You're so sexy you know that right."

"Ahh babe."

"You're my lover and best friend. You're the person I wanna be with forever." Her fingers moved a little quicker.

"Just there babe." Stef moaned as Lena hit the spot. Stef's hands got lost in Lena's hair. As Lena kissed her lips.

"come for me babe, I wanna feel you come." Stef screamed Lena's name as she came hard. Her body shaking. Lena pulled her fingers. And held Stef as she slowly came down from her high. Lena smiled at her.

"Wow."

"that good hey?"

"Yes," Stef managed as Lena slowly ran her fingers along Stef's defined abs. "I'm gonna need a shower."

"Not yet." Lena grinned as she slowly dripped more chocolate onto Stef's stomach, making Stef giggle.


	108. The First Of Many

The first of many.

_Hello everyone, well this is another request, I'm getting through them. thank you for taking the time to review and request_

_Keep the requests coming please._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

"Come on buddy, get your backpack sir, we're going to Lena's for the weekend." Stef said as she picked her own backpack up as well as Brandon's boredom bag, which had his colouring, drawing things and some toys.

"I'm coming, why am I not going to daddy's?" He asked.

"Because daddy has to go away this weekend," She didn't want to admit to her five year old son that his father was in a rehab centre, ordered by the court for him to be able to see Brandon.

"Oh okay, so Lena's your girlfriend?" He asked as he put his backpack on.

"Yes baby she is, I love her."

"She's so nice. But she's gonna be a teacher at my new school."

"No baby, she's a vice principle. So she doesn't teach you."

"Oh, okay, so she'll just be your girlfriend at home."

"No bud, she's my girlfriend all the time we love each other which is why I want you to get to know her. because it's important that you know her because she loves me."

"I'm glad she loves you mommy."

"Me too bud, come on car." She said running her fingers through his floppy black hair. They left the apartment heading down to the car. Stef grinned as she drove towards Lena's house. the house that looked like all it needed was a family in it. she pulled her car into the drive like Lena had told her too. as she got out. Lena came out wearing jeans and a flowing top. Stef smiled. Looking at her, taking her in. Lena hadn't straighten her hair and it was a curly mass. Stef loved it. it was the first time she'd seen it that way.

"Hi," Lena grinned as she piled her hair up on her head and watched as Stef opened the back door and let Brandon out.

"Hello love." Stef said, Brandon hide behind Stef peeking out from behind her. Stef put her hand on his head. this was the first time he was meeting Lena. Stef had told him all about her. but now he was shy.

"Hello Brandon." Lena said going down to his eye level. "I'm Lena."

"You're mommy's girlfriend." He said slowly, still holding onto Stef's trouser leg.

"yes I am." Lena smiled. "And you're her awesome son."

"I'm not awesome."

"I hear you play the piano?" Lena said and he nodded. "well that's awesome."

"Thank you,"

"Shall we go in." Lena said, Stef got their bags out. And they walked into the house, Brandon didn't leave her as they went into Lena's living room, they sat down. Lena watched as Brandon sat on his mom's knee putting his head into her chest. Stef slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't you wanna play dude?"

"Not yet" he said, holding her.

"Can I get you both a drink?"

"OJ please." Brandon said, not looking up, making Lena smile. She got up.

"Stef?"

"Coffee would be great please." She smiled before looking at her son. "Are you okay bud?"

"It's all new." Brandon said slowly.

"I know baby." Stef said holding him. "You wanna sit next to me and colour."

"yes please." He moved next to his mother and when Lena came back in she smiled at him colouring in. she passed Stef her cup of coffee and sat beside her, running her hand along Stef's leg.

"it's all just a little too new for him."

"I'm not complaining." Lena said softly. As Stef linked her fingers into Lena's.

"You never do." Stef said, watching her son, who was trying to stay in the lines. "one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you mommy." Brandon said making Lena laugh.

"I wasn't talking to you dude but I love you all the same." She laughed kissing him.

"You love Lena, are you sleeping in Lena's bed tonight."

"Yes," Stef said honestly.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked, looking at them, he looked so cute.

"In the car." Stef said,

"No Mommy that would be cold."

"But I don't know where else we'd put you." Stef said laughing. Lena looked at him.

"I've got a room set out for you, I've even bought you a present." Lena said slowly

"a present for me?" Brandon said looking confused.

"Sure buddy, shall we go and find out." She reached her hand out. Slowly after looking at his mom a few times he slowly too her hand. Stef got up and followed as they went upstairs and went left into the bedroom. There was a bed with superhero covers. Lena had made sure it was a little boys room.

"Whose room is this?" Brandon asked.

"this is your room bud," Lena said, "For when you and mommy come here."

"Wow. Thank you." He said before seeing there was Lego. "Mommy Lego." Stef grinned. As her son opened the pot and started to build. Stef looked at Lena and simply whispered

"Thank you."


	109. Unexpected sleep

Unexpected sleep.

_Hello all this is a request from thefostersismyshow. Hope you like it. _

_Thank you for the requests please keep 'em coming._

_Thank you for reading as always. _

_Enjoy _

Stef sat on the bed, feeling very lonely. Lena had had to go out of town to see her mom and dad after the death of her mother's sister. Stef couldn't get the time off and because they'd only really just started dating she didn't want to be stepping on Lena's families toes. She looked over at Lena's side of the bed. over the past couple of weeks they had barely slept apart. Either Stef was at Lena's or Lena was here at Stef's. Stef got into bed. she rolled over and hugged Lena's pillow which smelt of Lena. then her cell phone rang Stef reached over and answered it without looking at the caller ID, thinking it was work.

"Officer Foster."

"Baby it's me." Lena's soft voice came down the line

"Oh baby, hello." Stef said slowly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lena said slowly.

"Missing you terribly." Stef admitted. She wanted to cry but knew she wasn't going to you.

"Aww Stef, baby, I miss you too. I'm coming back tomorrow."

"I wanna hold you." Stef said slowly.

"I need to hold you." Lena grinned.

"how has it been babe."

"I wish you were here. I hated the funeral. I needed to hold your hand not my dad's. mom is a mess. She's not speaking much."

"Sudden death does that babe."

"I just needed to hear your voice." Stef could hear the tears in Lena's voice.

"I wish I could be there with you, I should have come. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Lena said slowly. "Just promise me that when I come home you'll hold me."

"Always." Stef said slowly.

"You sound so sleepy." Lena said softly.

"yeh, work was hard and then Brandon played up. he misses you too."

"We need to look at living together don't we."

"Yes." Stef said, smiling. "I don't wanna put the phone down."

"Don't then. We'll sleep." Lena whispered.

"Night babe,"

"Night baby" Stef listened to Lena's breathing even out and slowly went to sleep herself. Both sleeping with their phones on the pillows beside them.

Lena arrived at Stef's apartment late the following afternoon, knowing Brandon was with her father. She knocked and Stef opened the door. Lena looked at her and suddenly she broke. Lena burst into tears and Stef took Lena into her arms holding her close.

"Please just hold me." Lena said, Stef stepped back and shut the door, taking Lena to the bedroom, they lay down Stef took Lena into her arms and held Lena as she cried. Stef holding her close

"I love you," Stef whispered

"Love…you…too…" Lena managed before crying again. Stef held her close. Not wanting to let go. Lena cried herself to sleep and Stef just felt complete with her woman in her arms.


	110. The Game Is On

The Game is on.

_Hello all, well ages ago someone asked for Jesus playing basketball with Stef, it's taken me a while to come up with something but finally this has happened. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

I came home from work, a little later than normal as I'd had a meeting with the parent board about next years budget and the house seemed a little too quite. With five teenagers and my wife there is never a truly quiet moment in our house. if you meet my wife you'd understand. As I put my bag down on the table near our front door I walked through to the kitchen and the noise hit me from the backyard. The yelling, the laughter and sound of the basketball hitting the backboard of the net. Oh no. who has let Stef lose. Seriously. she's a terrible loser, when she loses which to be fair isn't very much. I've never beat her at a board game I duno how she does it. I take off my jacket and get a bottle of water from the fridge, I'm normally used to the California heat but today, it's crazily hot. I walk over the back door and lean on the doorframe and smile, Callie and Mariana are sat under our little garden nook with one of their laptops talking about something but to the other side were we have a basketball court set up, Stef, Jesus, Brandon and Jude are playing ball. Stef looks hot, she's wearing a tank top and cut of cargos. Her hair sort of thrown on top of her head. she moved quickly. I think our kids forget she's a police officer and has to keep fit. I watch as she shots and scores before high fiving Jude. I move sitting with the girls still getting a good view.

"Hey mama." Mariana said,

"Hey, so what's going on here?"

"Callie and I are looking at clothes online," Callie smiled. They had given her a budget to get new clothes and Mariana was enjoying helping her.

"And what is Mom doing?" Lena asked, looking at her wife as she got the ball from Brandon.

"in her words, 'kicking the boys butts.'" Callie said, laughing.

"Are they playing teams?"

"Yes we are." Stef yelled back after she'd scored again. "And Hiya baby."

"Hey sweetie. You look very sexy."

"Thank you." Stef grinned.

"Eww Moms seriously." Jesus groaned.

"What?" Stef said looking at our son.

"We don't wanna know." Brandon said looking between us both. Stef smiled before making her hands into a T.

"Time out for a mo." She said coming over to me and she gently took my bottle of water without asking and drank half of it.

"Hey," I said, smiling

"What you're my wife you're suppose to share with me."

"That wasn't sharing Stef, you stole my water."

"Well it's no something I can give you back."

"Gross," Mariana said, before going back to looking at clothes.

"So who is on whose team?" I asked.

"Its me and Jude vs Jesus and Brandon." Stef said.

"And we're winning Mama." Jude grinned. Since his adoption he has real settled down as he knew he wasn't going to be taken away. he was very affectionate.

"Well you have mom on your team, she's too competitive." Jesus said.

"No I'm not," Stef said grinning, I reached up and took her hand, she looked at me and smiled before she kissed me.

"Eww you're sweaty." I said, looking at her. she grinned at me.

"And you didn't course it." She whispered.

"Come on Mom." Jude said dragging Stef back to the game. I sat watching my family, laughing and joking and the sounds of the kids having fun. All five of them. my five babies and the love of my life. how did I get this lucky?


	111. Dani tries Again

Dani tries again

_Hello all, this was a request from lazytown2000. Hope you like this. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef hated work functions, however she knew she had to come and tonight it was to celebrate another officers retirement. Her and Lena were standing to one side when she saw Mike walk in with Dani on his arm. She rolled her eyes. Lena looked at her wife, who looked hot in a button down shirt, vest, blazer and tight fitting jeans, with her favourite boots. Lena's jaw had almost dropped when she'd seen her wife walk out of the bedroom dressed like that. The fact she was wearing a pencil skirt, and a following top, that nearly showed her breasts had made Stef grin and say 'wow' before kissing her. she had completely the look with heels and her hair tied back. Stef's hair was curled and around her face.

"What's making you roll your eyes now honey?" Lena said as she took a glass of wine from the tray as the waiter went past, Stef did the same and looked at Lena, trying not to look at Lena's chest.

"Mike has bought Dani," Stef said slowly.

"Well they are dating love and you and Mike do work out of the same station." Lena said softly, her free arm around Stef. Stef grinned before looking out into the room it was busy. She really hadn't wanted to come but she knew that Lena would make her.

"Doesn't mean I have to like her." Stef said slowly. Drinking her wine and putting the glass down.

"I agree, but be nice." Lena said as Mike and Dani came over.

"Hey." Mike said.

"Hey Mike" Lena said, Stef looked at Dani who was taking in Lena's outfit. "Hi Dani"

"Hi Lena, Stef." She looked at Stef and Stef face her a look which makes more people run a mile. Stef simply pilled Lena a bit closer,

"Hi," Stef said. "Having fun Mike."

"Always Stef. " she smiled at him as Captain Roberts came over.

"Stef, Mike we need you for the group photo." Slowly Stef let of Lena and walked with Mike towards the rest of the officers from the station. Dani stayed with Lena.

"That's one hell of a top you have on?"

"What?" Lena said looking at Dani after she had watched Stef walk away. she had been watching Stef's perfect ass in those jeans.

"Well it dips so low I'm betting your not wearing a bra." Dani grinned. Lena looked at her. not really knowing how to take this woman.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"I'm betting those lovely small pert breasts of yours are rubbing against the cotton of that top."

"Will you stop it." Lena said moving away, she decided to get some air. She walked outside and Dani followed.

"What don't you like to be told you're a sexy woman."

"Not by my wife's ex husband's girlfriend."

"Oh I've been known to swing both ways." Dani smiled. Lena looked at her.

"Well I don't." Lena said sharply. "I'm a married woman, you don't seem to get that."

"I just don't see why people need to be so loyal to just one person."

"Because that's what being in relationship is about. I'm totally in love with Stef. I have been since she shook my hand in the school yard. I don't want you anywhere near me." Lena said slowly.

"I'm just saying that you're an attractive woman Lena."

"I know, but you are creeping me out." Lena said honestly. Lena heard the door open behind her and then felt a hand on her back which made her jump slightly she turned and saw Stef looking at her, concerned.

"You okay love?"

"Yes," Lena said kissing Stef lips slowly. Stef looked at Dani who was watching them.

"What's your problem?" Stef asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Dani said.

"Well. you see I come out her, and touch my wife's back. usually when I touch my wife she melts in my arms. I come out here and I touch her and she jumps. So I'd like to know what is your problem." Stef said, her voice to calm. Lena reached down and took Stef's hand, their fingers linking together.

"I was just stating that Lena is a very attractive woman."

"Well let me explain something to you. yes Lena is a very attractive woman. but she is also a married one. I believe we have been here before when we first meet. I don't like you, you don't like me the only reason you're in our lives is because Mike is blinded by sex. But let me tell you something. Lena is off limits to you. Lena and I have been together a long time and we're very strong and you will be gone tomorrow so just remember that." Stef said slowly. Slowly they turned and walked away. Dani suddenly stepped forward gripped Stef's shoulder pulling her back. Stef let go of Lena's hand and turned to be met with Dani's fist. Which hit her in the jaw. Stef stepped back. Dani hadn't hit her very hard but Stef leant forward.

"I'm arresting you for assault." Stef said, gripping Dani. Dani looked shocked.

"sorry."

"No." Stef said dragging her towards the police station.


	112. Stef Turns 40

Stef turns 40,

_Hello all, _

_Hope you all enjoying this. it's a request that I've had a few times. So please enjoy_

_Thanks for all the requests I am working on the them keep 'em coming _

_Thanks for reading as always. _

_Enjoy. _

"Erm Lena." Lena turned in the packed function room. Smiling at their friend Jenna.

"Hey,"

"You do know that Stef's dancing on a table."

"Stef doesn't…" She stopped looking over at a table to see her drunk woman, dancing on the table a bottle of beer in her hand, her hair swinging with her head as her body moved to the music. "Dance."

"It looks like she does." Jenna said laughing.

"How much has my darling woman had to drink?" Lena grinned.

"I'm guessing a little too much." Jenna laughed.

"You think?" Lena grinned. Before walking over to the table. She saw the kids trying to hide and grinned. As she walked over Sharon gipped her arm.

"I'm gonna take my grandbabies home. Their mom is embarrassing them."

"and herself, thanks Sharon." Lena walked over to the table and looked up at Stef who was rocking out to Bon Jovi and didn't care who saw.

"Having fun up there?" Lena yelled over the dim of the music.

"Yes thank you love." Stef managed before moving and shaking her ass at Lena who grinned.

"Nice butt."

"Yep and I'm shaking it." Stef replied. She really was drunk. Stef hated dancing. It wasn't a natural thing for her.

"Yes you are. Baby you need to get down."

"Aww I'm shaking my butt at you and you want me to get down." Stef said downing the last of beer and jumping off the table. She looked at Lena, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Lena pulled her close.

"I love you." Lena said whispered. Stef grinned.

"I love you too. you're the sexiest woman I've ever met. You know that don't you."

"I do, you've been telling me for nine years babe." Stef leant forward.

"When I get home I'm gonna fuck you." Lena laughed. At Stef's words.

"Babe you can barely stand up."

"I'm amazing." Stef grins then puts her hand over her mouth. she looks around letting go of Lena she ran to the bathroom. Lena took a deep breath and then followed. She opened the bathroom door and saw Stef in a cubical vomiting.

"Oh babe," Lena rubbed her back.

"sorry." Stef said slowly. Lena smiled.

"You've nothing to be sorry about babe, you only turn 40 once you may as well enjoy it."

"And I did."

"Yeh you did." Lena grinned.

"Thank you for tonight my love." Stef said sitting on the floor.

"It's my pleasure." Lena grins.

"can I go home now please." Stef sounded like a small child.

"Sure. Come on." Lena helped her wife up and lead her out to the car. Stef got in and put her seatbelt on and closed her eyes. Lena grinned. Reaching over she took Stef's hand. Stef opened her eyes and looked at her baby.

"Happy birthday my love." Lena whispered. Stef smiled.

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too.," Stef closed her eyes again Lena started the engine glad that her amazing woman had had a wonderful time by the time they got home Stef was snoring. Lena smiled. Before going around.

"Stef, come on babe." She said opening the door

"No." Stef said curling up.

"No babe." Lena reached over and slowly removed the seatbelt and then helped Stef out of the car, slamming the door. Stef is still half asleep. Lena manages to get Stef into the house. and up the stairs. Stef fell onto the bed and curled up. Lena took Stef's boots off. Then decides to leave her in her clothes as Stef was now laying on her back. her arm thrown over her eyes snoring softly. Lena grins before changing and getting into bed. Stef moved, curling into Lena and holding her tight. Lena grinned and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep, listening to Stef's snores.


	113. Heartbeat

Heartbeat.

_Hello all_

_Some missing bits from 01x09 I hope you enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy _

My heart stopped. I know Mariana and Jesus are in the car with me but my heart has stopped. I've just heard the words I never wanted to hear. 'Stef's been shot' my baby. My domestic partner. my lover. My best friend. The woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. She's been shot. I want to cry. I need to hold myself together. I need to get to the hospital. I need to see her. Mike had no details. I put the car in to gear and moved off. Driving towards the hospital.

"Where are we gonna mama?" Mariana asked.

"the hospital." I bit out. I didn't mean too. I'm scared.

"Why?" Jesus asked. I took a deep breath I couldn't lose it. it's not there fault. They didn't shoot their mom.

"because mom's been shot." I said. Slowly. I hear them both gasp. I need to see Stef. We arrive at the hospital and no one has spoken we rushed into the hospital and into the ER. I want to see Stef I don't care about anything but seeing Stef.

I'm sat with Stef. I've let the kids go home but I can't leave her. I'm slowly rubbing her arm. She's surrounded by machines and drips. She has a tube down her throat to help her breathe.

"I'm not leaving you tonight." I said slowly. I hate seeing her like this. I always knew that one day this would happen. her job is dangerous. I just didn't expect it to happen when she'd gone to get one of our children.

"I love you Stef Foster. I hate that you're here." I said slowly I'm tired. But I don't want to take my eyes off her. I want to watch her chest raise and full. I want to make sure she's okay. I hate seeing her like this. she looked tiny in the ER. Now she still does. I can't let go of her hand. I don't want to let go. It's strange but it seems odd that if I let go she'll drift away. I rest my head against her arm and close my eyes. Needing to hold her. wanting to be with her. I can't cope without her.

Stef is home. I'm so glad. She's weak. It's been two weeks since she as shot. Now she's healing and I'm driving her mad. I know I am but I can't help it. it just feels so right that my wife-to-be is home. I love that tonight I'll get to sleep beside her. if I can get her upstairs. She's sat on the sofa at the moment with Jude. Watching a movie. I make her some coffee. It's the first cup she's had since that day. I walk in with her mug, her blue mug.

"Please tell me baby that that mug is full of home brewed coffee." She said slowly.

"it sure is my love. Just for you." I passed it too her

"I could marry you, you know."

"In three weeks you will."

"I love you." Stef said slowly looking at me. I smiled.

"I love you too babe." I sat with her, taking her hand. "What are you two watching?"

"Toy Story 2." Jude said.

"ahh, a kids film for my kids."

"Mom isn't your kid." Jude said without thinking I looked at me.

"I am Jude." Stef said wiggling her eyebrows and making Jude laugh.

"She's the biggest kid." I said. Stef grinned at me.

"Hey." Stef said. Drinking her coffee.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sick."

"Doesn't stop you being childish."

"Makes me worse." I laugh at her words. Giggling. Knowing full well this is totally perfect for us. Jude snuggles into Stef's uninjured side and drifted off.

"You alight there mom." I said. She grinned

"Sure am Mama. I'm going to sit here with him. this coffee is amazing."

"I know, I bought your favourite."

"because you love me?"

"Yeh I suppose." I smiled. Looking at her. I pushed her hair back before gently kissing her lips. "I love you more than anything." I kissed her again

"What more than me?" Jesus joke I threw a pillow at him

"Yeh, she's prettier."

"Nah I'm handsome." Jesus said picking up the pillow I'd thrown at him.

"Yeh right." I laughed. Stef grinned at me. as Jesus went in search off food.

"Can we trade them in?"

"Stef."

"What?" Stef laughed. It hurt and she rubbed her side

"It's great to have you home." I smiled getting up and ready to make some dinner.


	114. London's Calling

London's Calling.

Stef rolled over in her hotel bed as the door opened and three little feet came running into the room. They had arrived in London yesterday and now the kids were ready to explore. Lena grinned as she sat up. as all three kids jumped onto the bed. it was the first time that Jesus and Mariana had been away on vacation, they had saved up for this one. It would be the last one they could afford. Now they had three kids. This was to celebrate their adoption.

"Mommy, it's raining." Brandon said.

"Well that's okay baby," Stef said, resting her head against Lena's shoulder as Mariana snuggled into her. she felt save with Stef because she was a police officer.

"Why mommy I wanna explore." Jesus said.

"well we can do some exploring today just indoors as well. plus I think mama has booked us on the London eye today."

"Wow really?" Jesus said.

"Yep." Lena grinned.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Jesus said jumping on the bed. Stef laughed as she ran her fingers thought Mariana's hair.

"yeh we are son." Stef laughed. "But first we all need washes, teeth brushing, dressed and breakfast and then we're gonna have our fun packed day."

"Yay." The kids all jumped down. Mariana a bit slower than the boys. Stef looked at Lena.

"I see this being a long week."

"they are going to enjoy it." Lena said. Smiling.

"Yeh, and when am I suppose to make love to you."

"we'll make time."

"Good," Stef smiled. "are you ready to get out of bed."

"No but we may as well get the day started. Before our ADHD son drives his sister and brother crazy."

"agreed." Stef laughed getting up they both went into the bathroom. leaving the door open knowing full well that Mariana would be in their room. Which she did. Looking cute in a little dress.

"Aww you look great sweetie." Stef said, grinning. Mariana smiled.

"Thank you mommy." She always loved being around Stef and Lena.

"Pleasure. I'm going to check on the boys." Stef said heading out of their room into the suit they had paid for. Heading towards the boys room.

Stef and Lena fell onto the bed.

"Oh my God, are you sure this a vacation?" Stef moaned. They were on their last day and then had seen all of London and ran after the kids. Enjoying it.

"It is."

"Then why am I more sleepy now then when I started."

"Because you've had wonderful time playing with our children." Lena said curling up into Stef's side.

"they've had such a great time. Mariana is coming out of her shell."

"I know. She was walking with me today, asking questions. I never thought that would happen." Lena grinned. Stef was slowly drawing lazy circles on Lena's back. her body relaxing into the bed.

"I'm so tired." Stef threw her arm over her eyes.

"Well at least the kids have had a great time."

"the highlight for me was seeing Jesus on the London eye looking out over London. He thought that was so amazing." Stef said.

"It was the only time he has stood still." Lena grinned.

"Well at least they've had a good time babe, they've seen London and tomorrow they might even sleep on the flight back."

"Can't see that happening babe."

"Well I'm sleeping then."

"You're not."

"Why not?"

"Because that leaves me with three kids under eight to look after. I don't think so Ms Foster."

"I tried."

"And failed. Known at my school as an epic fail." Lena laughed.

"You're so not funny." Stef said. Her eyes closing. "Right shower and PJs before I fall asleep here."

"okay babe." Stef got up gripping her PJs. Slowly walking into the bathroom. her feet barely lifting.

"Next time we go away babe can it be just us."

"Yeh, please." Stef laughed. "I won't be this sleepy."

"Only because last time we went away Stefanie we didn't leave our hotel room."

"That is true but you know what?"

"This vacation has been the best"

"Yeh, you know why?"

"Go on?"

"Because our kids have laughed, joked and been good."

"And we're now mom and mama to those amazing twins."

"Yes we are. Forever and always." Stef said before turning on the shower. Hoping she wouldn't fall asleep in the shower.


	115. Gross

Gross.

_Hello all_

_This is a mix of two requests into one and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm going back to work today after two weeks off so may not be able to write everyday. Depends how sleepy I get because I work nights. _

_Thank you as always for taking the time to read and keep the requests coming, lets see if we can get to 200 chapter (haha next target) _

_Enjoy. _

Stef stood in the kitchen watching the pancakes cook. Lena was putting out glasses and plates for the kids as slowly they heard them get up and head towards the shower. As it was Saturday none of the kids where moving quickly. Stef looked up from her pancakes and smiled.

"babe you might wanna let your hair down."

"Why honey?" Lena said as she stood beside her wife.

"well, last night when we got a bit, well frisky. I've given you a hickey."

"No Stef, seriously." Lena walked into the downstairs bathroom as Jesus walked in. he looked at his mom and didn't know what to say.

"Morning buddy."

"Morning." He said slowly. Not looking at his mom. Before she could question him Lena came out the bathroom.

"how could you Stef?" She stopped when she saw Jesus her hand going to her neck but he started laughing.

"Eww, is that what I think it is?" He said.

"No." Lena said, giving Stef the look when Stef laughed.

"Oh no it is. It's bad enough I heard you two but mom's given you a hickey. You do know you're supposed to be grown ups. Seriously." Jesus said as the rest of the teens arrived.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked as Stef put a pile of pancakes onto the centre of the table.

"Mom has given Mama a hickey."

"What?" Mariana said. "You do know you're supposed to be grown ups."

"Yes." Lena said. "We are."

"What? Giving each other hickey's I don't think so." Mariana said.

"We did it in our marital bed" Stef said.

"Eww mom" Callie laughed. Lena looked so embarrassed however Stef didn't seem that bothered.

"That's not what's gonna scar me for life." Jesus said.

"What is?" Jude said

"Hearing them while they were…"

"Eww, no I don't want that in my head. that's wrong." Mariana said.

"Why is it wrong?" Stef said taking her seat at the breakfast table.

"Because you and momma are old." Mariana said

"we are not old." Lena said. "Plus it's fine for us to have some fun."

"I don't wanna hear it." Jesus said. "I now know that mom can make mama scream."

"Eww, thanks for sharing." Callie said,

"Hey if I'm scared for life you can all be scared." Jesus said.

"We have not scared you. you should be proud that your mother love each other." Lena grinned at Stef's words.

"Oh we know you love each other but we just don't wanna hear it." Jesus said. Everyone eat their breakfast and the laughing happened before the kids all started to leave to do whatever they were doing. Stef walked over to Lena and put her arms around her. resting her forehead against her wife's loving Lena's hands on her back.

"I love you." Stef smiled.

"I love you," Lena whispered back.

"Oh don't start you two." Jesus said,

"HEY" Stef said letting go Lena and chasing their son through the house. Lena laughing. Thanking whoever was watching over her for giving her this amazing family.


	116. Just a normal evening

Just a normal evening.

_Hello All_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read, as I'm back at work some days there may be no updates, others a number of updates. Don't worry it's just me working and writing. _

_This is a massive bit of fluff that I wrote because I was bored. _

_Please keep the requests coming I've narrowed them down now and I'm working on the ones I have._

_Enjoy _

Stef sat down onto the couch and put her bare feet onto the coffee table, she raised her head on the back of the sofa, it had been a long day. She'd done a ten hour shift and then come home to Jesus and Mariana rowing about something or other that she didn't care about. It had given her a headache and dinner had been noisy. With all the kids talking about their day. They were all now doing homework or whatever they had to do. Stef closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath. Lena came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of white wine. Knowing that her wife needed it as it had been a long day for her.

"Here you go babe." Lena said holding out the glass. Stef opened her eyes and grinned.

"Ahh you know the way to a woman's heart." Stef grinned taking it. as Lena sat herself next to Stef, putting her head onto her shoulder. Stef put her arm around her. holding her close.

"I know my way to your heart." Lena grinned.

"Cheesy."

"I was going for classic."

"Normally you are, I think you should leave the cheesy comments to me love."

"I always do babe." Lena said, "What a day?"

"I know I'm glad it's over and I've got at least five minutes just to sit here with you."

"mushy." Lena laughed. Stef kissed the top of Lena's head.

"the last time you called me mushy was because you'd bought our daughter home." Stef said slowly.

"I did." Lena grinned. She took a drink of her wine. Lena grinned. "Baby"

"Mmm."

"It's too quiet."

"That's because our kids are doing homework or whatever they are doing because I can't be doing with them fighting tonight. I duno what's going on with Mariana and Jesus."

"They are teenagers."

"Oh I know that love," Stef grinned. She rested back. closing her eyes. "I'm going to have to have a bath."

"why babe?" Lena said, Stef was usually a shower person. It was rare she had a bath.

"My legs hurt, had to jump over a few walls today after a suspect and think I may have landed badly."

"Aww babe why didn't you say anything?" Lena rubbed Stef's leg.

"Because we have five teenagers who need our attention."

"But if you're hurting…"

"Love, please."

"Come on bathroom, bring your wine." Stef watched as Lena got up, grinning at her wife. Stef got up and they went upstairs. Stef sat on the bed. as Lena ran her a bath, Stef put her wine down on the bedside table and changed out of her jeans and shirt. She went into the bathroom. she got into the hot water. Moaning slightly. Lena grinned.

"where is your wine babe?"

"on your side of the bed, wow this feels good." Stef said as the water surrounded her. Lena went and got her wife the glass of wine. She passed it to Stef before sitting on the side of the tub. She took the wash cloth and gently ran it over Stef's shoulders. Lena watching her wife relax.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks babe."

"Good." Lena said.

"MOOMMMM." Came Jude's yell like he was looking for them.

"I'll go." Lena said.

"Will we ever get more than ten minutes private time."

"Yes babe, when they've all moved out and we're old and grey." Lena said getting up. "I'll be back, you relax and stay there until your legs feel better, I'll sort our kids out."

"thank you babe, I love you."

"Love you too babe." Lena kissed the top of her head and left. Stef rested back. throughout all the craziness she had her wife. She grinned. Before closing her eyes.


	117. I don't want your fame

I don't want your fame

_Hello all, _

_This is a requests from purple DragonAB I hope you enjoy this._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

_Please keep the requests coming. Means a lot. _

_Enjoy. _

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama." Jesus said running into the kitchen. Holding the local newspaper. Lena looked at her hyper son.

"What is it Jesus?" She laughed.

"Mom is in the paper."

"What?" Lena said taking the paper from her wife, she saw the headline. 'Hero cop saves five year old girl during shooting.' Lena's heart stopped. She knew Stef had come home the day before with cut and bruising. But Stef hadn't mentioned what had happened. Lena read the article. She couldn't believe she had missed this.

"My Mom is a hero."

"She sure is bud." Lena whispered. she couldn't believe what she was reading. Stef had gone into the middle of gang shooting to save a young frighten child. Her woman had put herself in danger to make sure that child was okay. the front door opened and closed. Lena walked into the hall, seeing Stef taking Mariana's jacket off.

"Hey love." Stef smiled before kissing Mariana's head. Mariana slowly ran into the living sitting on the floor and playing with her toys. Lena had spoken she was taking in her woman. "What is it love?"

"You saved a five year old girl yesterday from being shot and you failed to mention it." Lena said softly.

"You don't like me talking about my work." Stef said, standing looking at her partner.

"That's not the point, you put yourself in the line of gun shots so you could save a five year old girl. you're a local hero."

"Oh don't." Lena held up the newspaper. Seeing the photo of Stef holding the child she had saved. "Ahh."

"Jesus is very pleased."

"I was just doing my job."

"I'm so proud of you." Lena said slowly.

"What?"

"I know, I hate your gun, I hate your job. But you know what's its your career. You're totally amazing. you've put yourself in the line of fire just to make sure that child can go home to her parents. I'm so proud of you." Lena smiled as she ran into Stef's arms holding her close.

"Wow I should do daft crap more often."

"No cursing." Lena managed still hugging her.

"Sorry baby." Stef said. "I'm not a hero. I'm just doing my job." Lena pulled back and kissed Stef's lips.

"Eww Mama please stop kissing Mom." Jesus said. Smiling.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"because my Mom is a real life superhero." Jesus grinned.

"I'm not dude." Stef said sitting on the steps. With her son.

"yeh you are. You saved a girl. that makes you a superhero like batman." Stef laughed.

"I was just doing my job bud." Stef explained.

"You have a scary job." Mariana said. Coming and sitting on Stef's knee.

"I do. But I do it to make the streets safe for you and Brandon and Jesus and Mama."

"You're amazing and kind." Mariana said hugging her mother. Stef smiled. Brandon was at his fathers for the weekend. She held the twins. Lena looked at her family.

"I try." Stef grinned.

"Mom, you're my hero." Mariana grinned.

"thank you, that's all that matters. That I'm your hero."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie." She hugged both her babies. Before getting up she walked into the kitchen followed by Lena.

"You're my hero too." Lena said making Stef laugh.

"it will blow over. I don't care for the fame as long as people are safe, protect and serve." Lena laughed. Before kissing her one last time,

"I'm gonna make you favourite dinner."

"take out pizza?" Stef laughed.

"Fine." Lena rolled her eyes as she picked up the take out menu, just glad that Stef was okay and safe.


	118. The Things we Do

The Things we do.

_Hello all_

_This is a request from Gabby. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming. You guys keep me writing_

_Enjoy _

Stef poured some hot water into Lena's mug as she made her a cup of tea. Since Lena had got pregnant she was drinking tea like it was going out of fashion. She turned and smiled at her wife who was sitting eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Stef put the mug down and sat next to her wife. Picking up her spoon. She went to take some ice cream from Lena's bowl.

"Erm, what do you think you're doing Mrs Adams Foster?" Lena said, pulling her bowl closer.

"Having some ice cream." Stef said slowly.

"No from this pregnant lady you're not."

"That's harsh." Stef said. "We teach our children to share."

"Yes we do, but they are not eating for two," Lena said as she put her spoon into her ice cream and then popped it into her mouth looking into Stef's eyes when she did it.

"Are you teasing me babe?" Stef grinned. Lena licked her spoon.

"I don't know what you mean." Stef reached over and kissed her wife. Licking Lena's lips Lena giggled before pulling away. she then took her spoon, put a little bit of ice cream on it. Lena then slowly put the spoon into Stef's mouth. Lena grinned as Stef moaned softly.

"See baby, sharing is good." Stef laughed.

"yeh I suppose." Stef moved and got herself a bottle of water as she did Jude came in looking confused. He put his backpack down and looked at his Mom.

"You okay bud?" Stef said as he hopped onto a chair.

"I'm okay."

"Want a drink?"

"Please." Stef opened the fridge again. getting a bottle of water for Jude.

"You wanna talk to us Bud?" Lena asked as she eat her ice cream.

"Yeh." He said playing with the lid of his bottle.

"What's up honey?" Stef said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm…" He stopped looking at his mothers. "I love you guys so much. I'm sorry this is hard."

"Take your time baby." Stef said, sitting next to him. Lena moved down the table. To sit on the other side of him. Jude looked up at his moms.

"How did you know you were gay?" He asked.

"I looked at your Mama and knew." Stef laughed. "I'm joking." She said when Lena raised her eyebrow. "I knew in my teens I just hide it for a long time. my dad sent me to a minster who told me being gay was a sin. So I hide it. then I meet your Mama and knew I had to come out because I wanted to be with her and I'm glad I'm with her she completes me. I love her more than anything else. She makes my heart sing."

"What about you Mama?"

"I knew from my early teens. I fell in love with a girl at school. I had a long chat with my dad. He explained that it was fine. I love that. He supported me right away. he helped me to tell Mom and then I decided that I would live as an openly gay woman." Lena said, slowly running her hand along his hand. He looked at his mothers and then back at his hands. he was struggling with something.

"You can talk to us you know bud?" Stef said. "You're completely safe. Look around, we love you." she kissed his head.

"I'm gay." He said. Looking at his mothers. Stef smiled.

"That's great dude." She kissed me "Wanna know a secret."

"What?" He asked

"I'm gay too." He started laughing.

"You're crazy."

"Oh you're only just noticing this now bud?" Lena said,

"Me, crazy I don't know what you're talking about?" Stef said. "but I do see unguarded ice cream." Stef winked at Jude as she went for the ice cream. But Lena got up and leant over and gripped her ice cream bowl.

"that's mine. Me and our baby need it."

"You need ice cream?" Jude said.

"Yeh I need it." Lena laughed. Stef smiled as Jude hugged them both and left the room. "We do not tell the kids till he is ready."

"I know, I know." Lena looked at her empty bowl.

"Baby," Stef didn't answer she was thinking. "Stef."

"Sorry babe."

"Can I have some more please?" Stef laughed.

"Okay," Stef takes the bowl filling it with more ice cream. "the things I do for you." Stef laughed passing Lena her ice cream.

"I thought it was because you loved me." Lena said, laughing.

"Oh I know I love you." Stef kissed her one more time before heading to see the rest of her babies.


	119. Snuggling

Snuggling.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading this is just random fluff as I've had problems writing. _

_So please enjoy_

_Requests are welcome. _

_enjoy_

Stef made her way from room to room checking on all her teenagers. She closed Brandon's door before going into their bedroom and grinning. She couldn't help but smile, sitting up her night shirt open and their son slowly feeding. Their one week old son. The little boy that Lena had given birth too. Charlie. Her little boy. Stef got into bed, putting the bed into the seating position and then moved across looking down at their baby boy who was a mini Lena.

"He likes your boobs as much as I do." Stef remarked holding her now. Lena grinned.

"Yeh but he likes them for a different reason."

"What you saying?" Stef said not taking her eyes of the child.

"That our son is feeding. You just like playing with them."

"Nothing wrong with boob playing."

"Honey."

"What?" Stef said running her finger along her son's face.

"Charlie can hear you, I don't need him scarred before he is able to walk because of your bad jokes."

"Boob playing should be the official name." Stef grinned. Lena laughed as their son feed happily.

"You would." Charlie let go of his mother boob and looked at his other mother. Stef looked at he knew who she was.

"Aww come here little man, I'll wind you." She took him from Lena. as Lena covered herself and Stef slowly rubbed their sons back as he sucked his fist. Then he burped loudly.

"So like his Mom." Lena commented looking at them

"What are you saying?"

"that he gets his loud winding from you." Lena laughed as Stef rested their son against her chest, rubbing his back as he sucked his fist and got comfy.

"Charlie don't listen to Mama. She's just jealous of our amazing burping talents." Stef said laughing.

"I don't think it classes as a talent." Lena said as she lowered both sides of their bed. Lena snuggled up as Stef lay with their son on her chest.

"It is, don't listen to her Charlie boy." She rubbed his back.

"He isn't listening his little brown eyes have closed." Stef looked down.

"Oh great. I've bored my son to sleep."

"well he has just joined the rest of our kids then." Lena laughed..

"Hey." She said as she slowly go up and lay her son into the cot on her side of the bed. with his teddy. Before getting back into bed

"Well it's true"

"sshh you." Stef said and gently pulled Lena into a hug. They settled down.

"I love you." Lena said her head going onto her shoulder. Her arm around her.

"I love you too," Stef kissed her forehead three times. "Did you make a bottle for his night feed?"

"Yes baby. Thank you."

"For what?" Stef said slowly running her hand up and down Lena's arm.

"Taking the night feeds."

"Well you need some rest babe."

"So do you."

"I know." Stef grinned. "But I wasn't the one who gave birth to him but I am the one who has to go back to work in three weeks. So I'm doing as much as I can now. I love having that bonding time with him."

"He loves you." Lena said as she yawned.

"Yeh he does and I love him and you, now sleep woman."

"Yes boss."

"Finally admitting I'm the boss you must be tired. Night babe." Stef switched the lights off and they drifted off to sleep.


	120. PDA

PDA

_Hello all_

_Well this is a request from Gabby and Gleek Foster Kid. Hope you both enjoy this._

_For those who want more little Charlie one offs I can do that. For some crazy reason you've all fallen in love with the little guy, maybe because he is a mini Lena. _

_Thank you so much for reading, _

_Keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy. _

My darling Stef,

Let me tell you a story, a story which could affect the way we are in public. A story which still hurts to this day. It's easier for me to write it down. I write all my fears down, and no that is not permission for you to go and find my book with them all in okay? good. Right. Lets start.

When I first came out I wanted to live as an openly gay woman. I wanted people to know that I was gay and I didn't want men to hit on me. I couldn't cope with that. Men hitting on me makes me feel kinda sick. You know that. The thoughts of you being with a man makes me feel sick and I know you've been with one to produce your handsome son but I'm getting off track here.

When I was 21 freshly out of college I feel madly in love with a woman, her name was Rachael. She was my first real steady girlfriend. I was working as a teacher and she was older than me and worked for some PR company. Anyway. One night we were out and she was holding my hand. We were sort of messing around cuddling, kissing and holding hands as we walked home. I didn't notice her suddenly stop walking. I walked into the chest of man who looked like he was going to kill me.

He gripped my arm and told me that dykes had no right to walk around the streets. That God was going to punish me and send me to hell. As I'm not religious. I just laughed. But then he beat me. beat me hard. There in the street with Rachael looking on. She did nothing. She just simply watched as a massive man called me racially insulting names and beat me. someone must have called the cops because they came. I was laying there in pain. Rachael did nothing to help. She didn't even hold me when I lay bleeding in the road.

So as you can tell from that we broke up. I dated a few times and then I meet Gretchen. I thought she was amazing. we went travelling. I saw most of the world with her. found countries who were fine with gays and others where we couldn't even share a room together. I learnt where I could show PDA's and were I couldn't. I learnt that there are neighbour hoods where it's fine and where it's not.

I love that you want to hold my hand all the time or walk with your arm around me. I love that you want to show the world that we are together but we can't do this. I don't want to risk you or I getting hurt. I don't want to hear the homophobic slurs. You don't need to hear that. You're newly out and I want you to enjoy being out. You're amazing.

I'm so proud and happy that you're with me. I love you completely you're my life now. you and Brandon. I want to be with you forever. I love it when we're curled up on the sofa watching a movie. I love that you kiss me randomly. I love you for that. We can hold hands in our neighbour they don't' mind. We can walk arm in arm on the beach. But there are places downtown we can't. I don't want either of us hurt.

I'm sorry I can't tell you this and I've had to write it down. Just know that I love you Stef. Forever and always.

Love

Lena xxx


	121. The Magazines

The Magazines.

_Hello all_

_Well today was my first day off but I've spent the day with my family enjoying playing board games._

_This is a request, not an M sorry about that but working on others._

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef jumped onto the bed while Lena played with the 'at home' insemination kit they had bought from the internet. Stef looked down at the magazines and grinned.

"Well hello." She said picking up the magazine which had a girl in a bikini on the cover.

"They are not for us," Lena said leaning over. She took the magazine.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to help him, you know." Lena said, doing a slight head flick as she spoke.

"You can't even say it." Stef laughed.

"I don't wanna think about." Lena admitted.

"Well, he is a good man, and he sign the contract no problem." Stef looked at her wife. Who was still looking at the booklet.

"I know." Lena said, turning the booklet over. Stef got up and crossed her legs before picking up another of the magazines and started to flick through it.

"Wow, look at those."

"Honey." Lena said, her voice showing that she was jealous. Stef looked at her wife.

"Why can't I look?" Stef asked, putting the magazine down.

"Because you have me." Lena whispered. Stef looked at her cocking her head to one side to make in her amazing wife.

"Yes I have you, I'll always have you. you're the love of my life. I'm not running off I'm just looking at a rather hot blonde. She's not my type. You are." Stef said, slowly moving over and kissing Lena's cheek.

"I just don't want to lose you…"

"How are you going to lose me?" Stef asked, putting her hand onto Lena's. leg. Her thumb moving over her yoga pants.

"I duno." Lena said softly.

"Lena Adams Foster, you're my wife, we've been together, ten years, we're recently married, you're one hot Mama. Why the hell would I leave you?"

"I duno, I just don't like you looking at other woman."

"What's bought this on?" Stef said, moving Lena's face so she could look into her eyes.

"I don't know." Lena said looking down.

"Baby you know full well what's bought it on so please talk to me."

"Okay, Gretchen cheated on me. it's always scared me that one day you'd do the same."

"I don't mean to be rude baby, but I'm not your oh so charming ex." Stef laughed. "Lets just admit it I'm hotter."

"Oh Stef." Lena laughed.

"Well I am, have you seen me." Stef laughed.

"Wow." Lena said. "That has to be the vainest thing you've ever said."

"But it's made you laugh." Stef giggled. Lena dissolved into giggles. Stef held her close as they giggled. Lena leant up and kissed her.

"I love you." Lena managed, holding her. Stef kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Just as they were about to kiss the doorbell rang out.


	122. Learning To Walk

Learning To Walk.

_Hello all_

_Well this is a Charlie story, short and sweet, more coming tomorrow,_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy _

Lena sat with her back against the sofa. She'd moved the coffee table and chairs out of the way was sitting with her legs in a v shape with 15 month old Charlie standing and looking around he was trying to work out how to move. he was a great crawler but now he wanted to be up on his feet. He looked at Lena.

"You okay there buddy?" She said in her 'Charlie' voice as Stef put it. he smiled at her bending his knees and bouncing.

"Mama, Mama" He said grinning. Trying to work out what to do. He looked around, his floppy curling hair moving around as her looked around himself. He looked up as the front door opened an Stef walked in, in full uniform. her belt missing. Which meant she'd locked it up at station.

"Wow look at you little man." She said, coming closing the door. It was then that Charlie decided to run at his mother.

"MOOOOMMMMMYYYY." He ran, Lena looked on tearful as their son walked for the first time, in fact he ran on steady feet. Stef bent down and picked him up.

"My big boy, look at you walking." She kissed him he giggled. "My clever boy." Stef looked at her wife, smiling as Lena got onto the sofa and grinned as Stef walked in and sat down and kissed her. as she kissed her, Charlie moved and sucked on Lena's face and then Stef's.

"You give me and Mommy kisses?" Lena asked and he nodded before doing it again.

"aww that's so nice. Thank you son." Stef said kissing him back and blowing raspberry's on his cheek making him giggle.

"How was your day?" Stef asked, as she set Charlie on the floor, as he got up on his feet. Looking around again.

"Okay. he has been good today. It's been nice just to have alone time with him." Lena said, rubbing her wife's leg. Stef reached over and kissed her again. as Charlie pulled himself onto the couch. Sitting beside his mothers and reaching up for Stef's badge. "How was yours?"

"Long, my new partner is odd." Stef said watching her son as he climbed on her and she let him. Lena smiled. She loved watching their son and wife together. "But you know what?"

"What babe?" Lena said as Charlie stood on Stef's legs and Stef held him.

"It was great to come home and have our son run at me."

"He is a delight today. He has been in a great mood all day." He was giggling now as Stef made funny faces at him. she loved this quite time with him.

"That's good." Stef smiled. "Right little man, I need to get out of this uniform and then we can play."

"give him here Honey." As Stef went to pass Charlie to Lena he gripped onto her.

"What's the matter dude? Don't you wanna go to Mama?" He shook his head, his little arms wanting a hug. She hugged him. "You need to go so I can change I'll be five minutes." Stef said holding up five fingers he nodded and moved over to Lena. hugging her close. Stef grinned. Before going to get changed. Loving her wife and child so much.


	123. Breakfast at the Fosters

Breakfast at the Fosters.

_Hello all_

_This is another fluffy chapter with our lovely Charlie. Got a few plots coming up for him and I'm going to do them as you guys seem to love him so much._

_Requests still welcome._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef came down the last of the stairs. Causally dressed as she had a rare day off. She walked into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. It was crazy. Like it always is in the Fosters household on a Saturday morning, both Brandon and Callie back from college for the weekend meant more members of the family that ever. Stef looked around seeing her wife sat the head of the table with their 19 month old son, Charlie in his highchair eating cut up pancakes with his fingers. Then she looked around at Callie sat next to Jude who were laughing and giggling over breakfast. Mariana and Jesus and Brandon sat on the other side trying. Stef had finished work late the night before which was why she was last up.

"Morning my babies." She grinned. As all the kids wished her good morning and Charlie banged his tray.

"Mommy." He yelped. Stef smiled kissing his head. she then kissed her wife.

"Morning baby."

"Morning honey, there is eggs, pancakes, bacon and cereal. Depending what you want." Lena knew that Stef had got back from at 1am due to a an arrested that had taken more time due to the massive of paperwork.

"Wow, erm, I'll have pancakes bacon and eggs." Stef said as she sat down next to Jude and Charlie and loaded her plate.

"Hard night Mom?" Callie said.

"Yeh honey, gang shooting." Stef said not going into full detail.

"Glad you're home safe then,." Lena said as she tried to get Charlie to get some more pancake into him.

"I'm always safe I've gotta come back to this craziness." Lena looked at her wife and giggled as Charlie held out some of his pancake "Is that for me little dude?" Stef asked. he nodded

"Mommy." Stef bit it, making her boy giggling. Lena smiled.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Stef said. As she eat her breakfast as Charlie offered his food to Lena. Jesus was going out with Emma, Callie and Mariana were going to the Mall. Brandon was going to see his dad and Jude was going with Stef to get some new clothes. "So that leaves little dude with his Mama."

"Mama." Charlie grinned kissing Lena. as Lena tired to clean up. she kissed him back making him giggle. "Mama."

"Loves you very much." Lena said kissing him again. "I think Charlie and I should go with Jude and Stef."

"I can live with that." Stef said, as Jude jumped down to put his shows on. He was growing fast. They had to get him more clothes. Lena got Charlie up and made him giggle by lifting him above her head. he kissed his Mama.

"Mama love." He demanded as he hugged her and rested his head on his shoulder. Stef watched grinning. As the teens all started to make there way out of the kitchen and the house. Lena set Charlie on his feet but he just held onto her leg. "Mama." He she said. She looked at him.

"Buddy I've to clean up your mess." He looked at her with his puppy eyes. She gave in and picked him up. "What's the matter?"

"Mama."

"I'll clean up as he is having a Mama day."

"He was like this all last night as well." Lena said as she sits back down sitting Charlie onto the table and he puts his hand onto her face. he gives her a sloppy kiss. "that's lovely honey." She smiled at her son as Stef finished her breakfast and started to clean the table and put stuff into the dishwasher. as Charlie played with Lena. his little giggle filling the kitchen a sound that Stef always loved. As Jude came in ready to go the finished cleaning.


	124. Fun Times

Fun times

_Hello all_

_Time for some more of Charlie. I know you love him. this is some alone time with Lena._

_The guest asking for a chapter about a pregnant Stef, I have a story called Stay Forever which is all about a pregnant Stef falling in love with Lena, so please head there. There are seven chapters so far. _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Enjoy _

Lena smiled as she held Charlie's hand. Her little three year old, who really was a mini version of herself. They were off to meet Stef who was just finishing work. As they were going to Round Table Pizza for dinner. As it was just the three of them tonight.

"Are we gonna see mommy at the police station?" Charlie asked.

"We are bud."

"Wow, she's brave my Mommy isn't she?" Charlie asked they walked towards the station that Stef was based at.

"Yes she is. Everyday she goes to work to protect us." Lena said as Charlie walked slowly.

"Is my Mommy a hero?" He asked.

"Yeh she is. In her own little way."

"Like a superhero?"

"I wouldn't go that far babe?" She said as they opened the door. She went over to the courter.

"Hi Ma'am how can I help?" The young man behind the counter said. He was new and she'd never seen him before.

"I'm here to pick up Officer Adams Foster." Lena said,

"She's my Mommy." Charlie said, giggling Lena laughed at him.

"Oh is she?" the young man said. "I'll go and see if Stef is ready."

"Thank you." Lena said. As she sat down. Charlie jumped onto her lap.

"Mama."

"yes babe."

"I don't like this place."

"Well we are only here to pick Mommy up and then we can go and get pizza."

"Yay can I have ham and chicken on my pizza Mama."

"Sure you can bud,"

"I Guess Mommy has chicken BBQ pizza."

"I guess that too bud."

"You going to have a meaty one."

"I might." Lena said, kissing him. he giggled.

"Mama don't." he giggled as Lena tickled his tummy.

"You know what little man." Lena said as he stopped giggled

"What?"

"I love you soooo much."

"I love you this much Mama." He said stretching his arms out.

"Wow that's lots."

"I know. I love Mommy the same."

"Good, because she loves you too."

"I know she plays Lego with me."

"That's because she's good at Lego and I'm not." She was trying to keep Charlie entertained till Stef got out of work. Stef came through a side door, changed into jeans and a shirt with her uniform in a dress bag as she had three weeks off now. she knew she was having dinner out tonight so had bought her clothes with her.

"Hello little man." He got down and ran at her giving her a hug.

"Hi Mommy, we're having pizza tonight?"

"Are we?" Stef said as she gave Lena a hug and kiss as Lena had got up as soon as Charlie had jumped down.

"Yeh Mama said we can go Round Table Pizza because I was good today." Charlie said.

"Well if Mama said so we better do it, otherwise she gets mad" Stef said the last bit in a loud whisper, making her wife smile and her son grin. Lena picked their happy three year old up as they walked out of the building towards the car they saw Mike coming in as he was on nights.

"Wow family outing to the cop shop?" He said,

"No Mike my family are picking me up. it's the first night of my vacation and I'm going out for what appears to be pizza."

"Mike." Charlie said looking at the man.

"Yes Dude." Mike said smiling at the little man he had fallen for like everyone else.

"Mama said because I've been good we can go round table pizza and I'm guessing that Mommy is going to have BBQ chicken and Mama will have a meaty one and I can have a ham and chicken one."

"You have it all planed then little man?" Stef laughed.

"sure do, Mama agreed about your pizza Mommy."

"I bet she did." Stef said smiling.

"I better let you guys go, see you later." Mike walked into the house. Stef and Lena walked over to Lena's car and Stef put her things in the trunk while Lena strapped Charlie in.

"So we ready to do this?" Stef smiled as she got into the car, letting Lena get into the drivers seat.

"Yes." Charlie yelped. Lena put the car into gear and Stef simply put her hand over the centre of the car to rest her hand on her wife's leg. As they drove into town. With Charlie singing in the back of the car.


	125. To Disagree

To Disagree

_Hello all_

_This was a request from a number of people so please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading. Got two brilliant requests which I'm going to work on now. _

_Enjoy _

Stef looked at Lena. she was angry. Not only at her son, who had got into a fight but for the way that Lena had handled it. Stef got up from the kitchen table

"What's the matter Stef?"

"I just…" She stopped. "I can't believe my son got into a fight. I also can't believe that all you've done is have a 'little' chat with him. he needs to be punished."

"He is going to be punished at school as he did it at school." Lena said, watching her girlfriend of two years.

"That's not the point Lena."

"What is the point then Stef?" Lena demanded back. as Stef crossed her arms

"My son has misbehaved in a way that means he should be punished at home as well. fighting is wrong."

"I've explained that to him. he is in detention at school."

"That doesn't matter here."

"Why?"

"Because when my son is fighting he needs to be punished for it. I don't care that you've punished him at school. I have the right to punish him here to." Stef said.

"I don't see how that is going to help."

"Because he has to learn that his actions lead to other actions." Stef said.

"I understand that."

"No you don't seem to get it Lena. his actions at school lead to him losing something at home."

"I don't think that's gonna help?"

"I don't want hear it anymore."

"You can't just stop the conversation there Stef, you always say that I'm his parent too but so far in this conversation you're called Brandon your son. Not our son. I feel like I'm being pushed aside." Lena said getting up from her stool and walking nearer to Stef.

"You are his parent." Stef breathed.

"it doesn't feel like it right now. when I spoke him I was speaking as a teacher not as his parent and he knew that. I never said he wouldn't be punished at home."

"I'm sorry I should say my son. He is our son." Stef said slowly.

"You're mad at him and for some reason you're taking it out on me." Lena said. Stef took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Stef said slowly.

"I know,"

"Our son is in so much trouble." Stef said

"yes," Lena said before hugging Stef who then moved away to go and talk to their son.


	126. Relax, Take It easy

Relax, take it easy.

_Hello all. this was a request I got so please enjoy_

_Wow just seen that this will be chapter 126. How did this happen?_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy _

Stef got out of the shower, her hair dripping wet. She felt so much better. It had been a long day and the shower had made her feel more relaxed. She wrapped herself into her towel robe. She walked into the bedroom and grinned. Lena lay on the bed her bed in the sitting position. her eyes closed and her shirt riding up exposing her seven month pregnant stomach. Stef walked over and sat down next to Lena's legs. She gently ran her hands along Lena's stomach. she loved this child. So much. She felt so much love for both the baby and her wife. Even when Lena needed to nap because she was working so hard. Stef gently kissed Lena's stomach before felling their baby kick.

"Hey little dude, Mama is trying to sleep. you kicking her isn't helping. You know what else doesn't help. You waking in the middle of the night and kicking her and moving around. You know why because she wakes up and then she wakes me up. tells me what you are doing. I know when you move and how many time you have moved. She likes to keep me in the loop. You know when she first told me she was pregnant I was so happy. I didn't know how I'd feel about it but I felt so much love. For you and Mama. You're so wanted. she's always wanted a baby and you're bring her and me so much happiness. Every time I see you on the scan. I love you more. I can't wait to hold you. you're bring us so much joy already. I've never seen your Mama so happy. well I have and that was our wedding it. that was great.

"We got married in the garden you know, it was lovely. You're Mama called me a piece of work. Which I find harsh but she did say I'm her piece of work which has made things better. Took us ten years to get married but you know what they have been the happiest ten years of my life. your Mama bought me out. Made sure I made the right choice. The choice to be happy. the choice to live with your Mama. She makes me so happy. but don't you go telling her that. Because I can't cope with her knowing. She will tease me. I love her so much. She makes me complete. She's made sure I've had the happiest ten years of my life.

"I know she worries about me. I'm fully aware of that. When I was shot, which is something you should never think about. She hardly left the hospital. I love her for her caring nature. She's my baby. I would do anything for her. I want to give her the world and when you come along like the rest of my children I will do anything for you. your Mama is very special lady. She's the best. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I love every bit of her. I'd give her the world. but you know what baby boy. I'll give you the world too. because you and our other five children deceived to have the world." Stef whispered one last time before she kissed Lena's stomach again and got up and went to dry her hair. In bed Lena pushed a tear to one side. Glad that she'd her wife's speech to her stomach and glad that her wife wanted this baby as much as she did. She just hoped that Stef would be fine with the baby being called Charlie John Adams Foster.


	127. The choice to be happy

The choice to be happy

_Hello all, well this was a request and I hope you all enjoy it as I've had this request four times in two days. Lol_

_Keep the requests coming it means I keep writing, and 150 chapters is in sight._

_Thank you so much for taking the time in your day to read this._

_Enjoy _

Stef could feel her body shaking she couldn't believe it. she'd had a massive row with her father. She'd found herself driving to Lena's apartment. She got out of the car and went over the building. Going in. she made her way to the sixth floor where Lena lived. She walked along and knocked on the door. She leant on the doorframe her body giving in. she just wanted to cry. The moment Lena opened the door Stef broke. Lena gripped onto her. holding her so close. Stef's body shaking as she started to cry. Lena almost pulled Stef into the apartment and closed the door. Holding her in the hallway. She'd never seen Stef like this. holding her onto her dear life.

"Hey baby," Lena said slowly. Rubbing Stef's back. she wasn't calming. But gently crying. she didn't move out of Lena's arms. She just stood there wrapped completely in Lena's loving arms.

"Sorry," Stef said softly. Her face lost in Lena's mass of curls.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Lena said, her hand going onto the back of Stef's neck. Holding her close. "What's bought this on baby."

"My dad." Stef said slowly as she pulled away and pushed her own tears aside.

"come on." Lena said pulling her into kitchen. She open the fridge and got Stef a bottle of cold beer. Stef smiled sitting at Lena's breakfast bar. Lena opened the bottle and passed it to her. and gently rubbed her hand. "You wanna talk about it babe?"

"He…erm…well…I went to see him, got him some food in, like I do once a month. He just stood there staring at me. he then asked when I was going back to Mike. I explained to him that I'm divorced and never going back. he said I'd made a massive mistake." Stef looked down at Lena's hand on hers. loving the difference in skin. She loved it. she started playing with Lena's fingers. Lena sat waiting for Stef to carry on. Stef took a deep breath.

"he said I'd made a mistake. I looked at him and asked him how. I've never been this happy. I've never loved someone the way I love you. he can't see it. he told me that my being gay was against God. He can't see that me being out is so important to me and that I'm happy." Stef said slowly as the tears started again. Lena walked around and put her arms around her. resting her head onto her shoulder. Stef reached up and gently rubbed her arm. Her body shaking again.

"I love you Stef Foster. You know that right?"

"I do." Stef said "I love you too. I can't be doing with it."

"I know it's hard. This is the hardest thing you will do coming out, you've got so much love around you."

"I feel loved, by you and Brandon and my Mom. I've always been so close to my dad. We've done so much together. this is the happiest I've been. I wanted to share this with him. I should have known he would be like this. with what happened with Tess Brown." Stef said. Lena kissed her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered. "I know this is hard babe. You've got me and your friends. Your father will come around."

"I can't see it."

"I know babe." Lena rubbed her shoulders. "Where is B?"

"With Mike of the evening." Stef said enjoying that Lena rubbed her shoulders.

"do you wanna stay here tonight?" Lena asked,

"If you don't mind babe,"

"Of course I don't." Lena kissed her again. "Tell you what I'll order take out, you take your boots off, take your beer and sit on the couch. Flick though the cable, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I be honest?" Stef said.

"Well I'm guessing you want comfort food." Lena laughed.

"Oh you are right, any chance you can get Mexican."

"I sure can babe." Lena said.

"Thank you, I love you Lena. so much. You complete me."

"Good because I feel the same. Now move your sexy butt babe to that couch so I can get you some food."

"Okay I'm going," Stef finally smiled. Taking her bottle of beer into the living room. Stef found the highlights of the baseball game and she put her feet up onto the coffee table, making herself at home as Lena comes in,

"Take out ordered." Lena said sitting down. Rubbing Stef's leg.

"Cool," Stef changes the channel to some soup and they both start snuggling.


	128. I'll love you forever

I'll love you forever.

_Hello all_

_This is Stef's reaction to PDA. Please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming they do keep me writing _

_Enjoy _

My Dearest Lena,

I am sat here, tears slowly running down my face. I've just opened your letter an the only way I can reply is via this letter. I know this is how you wanted to do it. I know it's hard. I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams. More than I ever thought I'd possible. You complete me. you're amazing. you've made me feel so much love since you've come into my life.

I love snuggling with you on couch. I love having my arms wrapped around you. holding you close. Your crazy ass hair in my face. I love having you that close. I love it when you fall asleep midway though the movie and you hold onto my hand. It's one of many things I love about you.

I get jealous of couples who can walk the streets, arm in arm or even hand in hand. You're the most amazing person. I want the world to know you're mine. I want to walk the streets with my hand in yours. I hate it when you pull away from me. you're the person I'm going to spend the d rest of my life with. You're my woman. the woman I'm going to grow old with.

I hate that you went through that with Rachael. I hate that someone hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you're okay. I don't want you to ever be hurt. I hate that someone hurt you. I hate that it's made you so scared to show some forms of PDA. I want to hold you. I want to show people you're mine. I love you so much

You know what Lena. you're the love of my life. I'm never going to stop loving you. you've made sure I've made that choice to be happy. you make me smile daily. You make me angry. But most of all I know that you're mine. I know when I fall you are there. I know when you fall I will be there. Forever and always.

Love you always

Stef. x


	129. Lena Meets the mother-in-law

Lena Meets the mother-in-law.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much to Gleek Foster Kid for this request. It came to me right away which is rare_

_To Gabby, I'm trying to work out a way to write your request, some come harder to me than others I haven't forgotten just need to think about what I wanna write._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Keep the requests coming, they keeping this story going and me writing. Next chapter will be 130._

_Enjoy as always, _

Stef pulled the car into the restaurant car park. Lena looked at her, smiling.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lena asked.

"You're meeting my mother,"

"I think in this situation babe, I'm the one who is supposed to be nervous." Lena said, reaching over and taking Stef's hand and gently ran her fingers along the back of her hand.

"I know but you're meeting with my dad was terrible."

"Yes but I don't think you're Mom is going to yell at me." Lena said. "You're dad is dealing with his religion and your sexuality." Stef looked down at her hand and smiled.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too, are you ready to do this?" Lena said.

"Yeh," They got out and Lena looked at the small woman who was a lot like Stef stood at the door of the restaurant. She took Stef's hand and they walked towards the doors. Sharon smiled when she saw her daughter. Then she took in the woman with her. smartly dressed in a pencil skirt and a flowing top. Her hair on top of her head. Stef looked happy and Sharon couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Mom." Stef said as she let got of Lena's hand to kiss her.

"Hello darlin'." Sharon said, looking at Lena again.

"Mom this is my partner Lena, Lena this is my mother Sharon."

"It's lovely to meet ya darlin'." Sharon said. Lena smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you too." Lena said,

"Shall we go in." they went in and were shown to the table. Lena and Stef sat together with Sharon facing them.

"Well Stefanie you got yourself a rather good looking woman."

"Mom." Stef said.

"Thank you Sharon." Lena laughed as she took a drink of her water.

"I'm just being honest darlin' so…" Sharon grinned. "Stefanie tells me that you're a vice principle."

"Yeh that's how we meet, I showed her around the school."

"Oh a chance meetin'" Sharon grinned. "it's about time my daughter came out you know." Lena was shocked. Sharon couldn't be any different from Frank.

"I'm very glad she has." Lena said slowly.

"Just wish it hadn't taken her six months to invite me to meet you."

"Well I wanted to get the divorce final Mom." Stef said.

"I don't care Stefanie. This woman is your girlfriend."

"I'm aware of that Mom." Stef said, Lena took Stef's hand on the table. Gently rubbing the back of her hand. Sharon watched as the waitress came over and took their order. Lena never once let go of Stef's hand. Lena knew this restaurant and they were fine with gay couples.

"May I ask you something darlin'?" Sharon said looking at Lena. Lena smiled.

"Sure."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Mom." Stef said shocked but Sharon just looked at Lena.

"No it's okay babe." Lena said. "My Mom said worse to you."

"good point."

"So, darlin?"

"Yes Sharon I'm completely and utterly in love with Stef."

"Hey that's good enough for me." Sharon smiled. "As long as you love and respect each other I have no problem. Oh and I expect more grandbabies?"

"What?" Stef said chocking on her water.

"Well you were an only child Stef and you were a pain in the ass. You needed another child around you."

"Well I can't promise more grandbabies." Stef said Lena smiled. She was loving the interaction.

"Brandon's enough of a handful?" Sharon asked

"No," Stef said. Looking at her mother.

"No, he is very good," Lena smiled. "I love spending time with him."

"Good," Sharon grinned. Lena laughed at the look on Stef's face. the rest of the meal was lively and full of conversation that Lena enjoyed. As they left Lena looked at Stef in the car.

"I like your Mom."

"She likes you too,"

"But I love you completely."

"I love you too." From the pavement Sharon saw her daughter lean over and kiss her girlfriend before resting her forehead against her. Sharon smiling seeing the happiness on her daughters face.


	130. After a hard day

After a hard day.

_Hello all, I'm currently in the middle of my working week, my days off start on Sunday so that's when I'll start work on the rests of the requests I have. Don't worry I've not forgotten about you all. I have all the emails set up so please don't worry. It's just I work odd shifts which means I can't get much done during the day. _

_Keep the requests coming I'll just add them onto the list. _

_This chapter is just pure fluff._

_Thank you so much for reading you guys are totally awesome_

_Can't believe this is chapter 130. Wow_

_Enjoy. _

Lena sat on the top of the steps, which lead down to their front garden. A glass of white wine in her hand as the evening air rushed around her. she'd had a terrible day at work, her own children getting into trouble. She wasn't impressed. She took a drink of her wine as Stef's SUV pulled into the drive way. She watched as her wife got out of the car, dressed in full uniform. her gun belt still attached to her hip. She smiled. Stef always made her smile. Stef walked over and stood looking at her, with her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey love." Stef said slowly.

"Hey babe."

"Are you hiding?"

"From whom?" Lena asked.

"Well from the clues you have given me. you've got a glass of wine and you're sitting outside of our house. so I'm going that you're hiding from our kids."

"Our pains you mean." Lena laughed.

"Oh that good." Stef said sitting beside her wife, and rubbing her back. moving her gun slightly so it didn't dig into her side she looked at her wife, who turned to face her.

"I've seen all our kids, apart from Jude in my office today for different reason. Jesus for his smart mouth. Mariana managed to get into a cat fight with Kelsey. Callie just needed to me sign her report card and Brandon said something to a teacher he shouldn't have and got detention. I just needed my own time out." Lena said slowly running her hand along Stef's police issue trousers. Feeling her muscular legs. She loved how fit her wife was. Had to be.

"Aww honey. Tough day." Stef said slowly took her wife's hand and kissed it.

"Yeh how was yours babe?"

"Okay, long as normal." Stef smiled. "Tell you what? Stay here I'm gonna change get myself one of the glasses of wine and join you."

"That sounds lovely." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her lips got up and went into the house. Lena simply sat there, watching the world go by. Watching their neighbour cleaning his yard. She slowly drank her wine. Her glass was empty by the time Stef stepped back out wearing one of her many shirts and jeans and flip flops. She'd bought the bottle of wine with her and refilled Lena's glass and put the last of the bottle into her own before sitting beside her wife and looking out onto the street.

"Jude's playing on the Xbox, Callie is doing her history homework. The rest are hiding. Scared of Mama."

"I'm not scary."

"Oh baby you are when you're angry. Even I get scared."

"You don't." Lena said laughing at her wife.

"Hey you once waived a knife at me, during your goodtime step Mom speech." Lena laughed.

"I remember that." Lena said. She rested her head against Stef's shoulder as the man across the street watched them. he wasn't sure about them. he hadn't lived there long.

"that was rather scary. You're scary when you're angry. I like happy Lena."

"Happy Lena seriously Stef?"

"yeh, what's wrong with that." Stef grinned.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too, what's for dinner?" Stef asked completely seriously. Lena looked at her ready to fight until she saw the look into her wife's eyes, Stef couldn't keep the straight face and laughed.

"I can't believe you."

"What can I say, I've been chasing criminals all day. It makes me hungry." Stef said. Lena grinned

"What do you want?"

"Steak." Lena smiled at her wife's choice.

"Oh meaty."

"I had to chase after three guys today."

"Aww letting the criminals get away." Lena said.

"No." Stef said. "I caught them I just had to some running first."

"Oh, at least you got some excise"

"How rude, you saying I'm getting fat?" Stef lifted up her shirt showing off her muscular stomach. Lena looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"I never said that."

"Oh you implied it. but look babe muscular." Stef gripped Lena's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Very nice, and babe we're in public. I love your body but put it away." Stef puts it away.

"Now do you want me to put the grill on so I can cook steak."

"Yes babe." Lena said as they both go up. "I'll make you some salad."

"Good," They got up and together went into the house.


	131. Flowers

Flowers,

_Hello all. _

_This is another chapter of fluff while I'm still working. Will be doing requests on my days off which start on Sunday_

_Please keep the requests coming I love them_

_Thank you so much for reading you guys are rock stars._

_Enjoy _

Lena looked up as their was a soft knock on the door of her office. The door opened and the school receptionist came into the room.

"Ms Adams. You've erm…got a delivery."

"really?" Lena asked, not knowing what it could be. Liza, the receptionist came in with a massive bunch of flowers, "Wow."

"Someone loves you," Liza laughed.

"they sure do, wow." Lena said getting up and looking at the flowers. She couldn't believe it. They were of all colours and looked amazing. she pulled the card out and smiled.

"Who are these from?" Liza asked looking at the card.

"that's between me and the card." Lena said grinning as Liza left the room. Lena sat down back at her desk. Looking at the flowers she then looked down at the note and grinned. It was in Stef's messy handwriting. She loved it was in her own writing. _'one year ago my life changed forever. I saw your smile and my world changed. I love you more and more everyday. Today is the anniversary of the day I first saw you. I love you baby, enjoy the flowers.'_ Lena picked up the phone and dialled their home number. After a few rings, she heard the voice she loved so much down the line.

"Hello," Stef said.

"Hi baby." Lena grinned.

"Oh someone's happy." Stef grinned. She was currently off work for a week while they got the house straight as they had moved and she'd managed to get the time off however Lena had a school to run and couldn't take the time off. But she was loving coming home and seeing how much Stef had managed to do each day. The house was looking more and more like their home.

"Well how can I not be happy Stef?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Stef said slowly.

"Baby, I've just had this massive bunch of flowers arrive on my desk."

"Oh. Are they from a lover I don't know about?" Stef laughed as she moved another box and opened it, loving hearing Lena's voice.

"Well not unless she has the same handwriting as you babe."

"Oh so they are from me." Stef laughed.

"You know they are, wow."

"just Wow."

"Liza just bought them in. you are so romantic sometimes you know."

"I know" Stef grinned. "Do I get a reward?" Stef asked.

"Have you sorted the bedroom out so we can get to the bed?"

"Yeh, I've even built Brandon's bed."

"Wow, so yes my love tonight you will get a reward."

"Yay." Stef said, like a giggly child.

"Crazy lady."

"Your crazy lady." Stef said smiling

"Yes you are, I love you so much." Lena whispered.

"I love you too babe." Stef grinned. "do you want some more good news."

"Please say you have unpacked the kitchen and I can cook." Lena cooked to relax and it had taken them a week to find the boxes for the kitchen.

"Yes babe I have."

"Oh I love you more"

"More rewards."

"you bet," Lena laughed.

"I'd high five someone but there is only me here."

"Loser." Lena grinned.

"Yep I am. Right babe, I'm trying to sort the last of the kitchen out. I love you baby."

"I love you babe." Lena put the phone down. Before looking again at the flowers and loving the fact that her hard ass coffee was a mushy woman under all that toughness.


	132. First Day

First Day.

_Hello all,_

_This was a request I got and finally managed to write. I hope the guest who asked for it enjoys it._

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for time you've taken to read this._

_Enjoy _

Stef pulled the SUV into the preschool parking lot. She looked across at her wife who was playing with her wedding band.

"Are we here Mommy?" Charlie asked from the backseat.

"We are little man." Stef said, Lena looked up, she could feel the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Charlie. It was so hard for her to let go of their baby boy.

"I'm going to be here all day?" He asked.

"No baby," Lena said softly. "We'll be back you up after lunch. You're doing half a day today."

"Okay," He said, Stef smiled before rubbing her wife's arm. She then opened the door of the car and opened the back down. Helping Charlie out. As Lena gets out. Charlie is jumping down and reaching for Stef's hand who took it. Lena then took his other hand. They slowly walked towards the gate. Charlie is looking around taking in the place he was going to spend the day.

"There are lots to play with." Charlie said

"There sure is bud. You're going to be good right?" Stef said, behind down and kissing Charlie's cheek.

"I'll be good Mommy." He said , Stef slowly let go of his hand watched as he went to the teacher who waved at them letting them know he was fine. Stef reached out blindly and took Lena's hand. They watched as Charlie went into this new classroom.

"Why is this so hard?" Lena whispered as tears slowly running down her face.

"I don't know." Stef admitted. They got back into the car. Stef took a deep breath and looked at her wife. She lent over and kissed her cheek. "He is safe. We have to trust the teachers."

"I know." Lena said, "I…" She stopped, wiping the tears away.

"Fancy a milkshake?" Stef asked. Lena looked at her smiling,

"You know what, yeh please."

"No problem." Stef started the engine and they headed to a local diner. They got a booth and they got some two milkshakes and a bowl of ice cream to share.

"I'm okay." Lena said,

"Sure, so am I."

"I hate that I've got to do this. I'm his mother."

"I know babe. It's the hardest thing we've done with him. but he went in fine. It's us that's crying." Stef pointed out

"Good point babe." Lena smiled as she slowly eat the ice cream.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Stef. 1pm seems so far away."

"I know." Stef looked at Lena and reached over the table taking her hand. Playing with her wedding band.

"We can do this right."

"First day is always the worst." Stef said slowly before drinking her milkshake, just wanting to hug her son again.


	133. Flowers Lead to Romance

Flowers lead to romance.

_Hello all this was a request for a follow up to Flowers so here is. Thank you so much for the request. Also to the guest who said 200 is not far off, I'm scared to get to 200. I cant believe I'm at 132. Thanks for the support, it's you guys that keep me writing and keep me going otherwise I'd give up. you're reviews and requests mean so much to me and I cannot THANK you all enough._

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read,_

_Requests are still welcome I'm getting there slowly_

_This story has sexual content. _

_Enjoy _

Lena pulled her car into the drive behind her partners. She loved that they were now living together. she looked at the passenger side of the bed and saw the flowers. She still couldn't believe that Stef had sent her flowers, she had never done that before. She got out of the car and picked up the flowers. She walked up the steps in the house. she grinned the house had less and less boxes were around. She loved how quickly Stef was getting stuff done. Lena walked into the kitchen and put the flowers onto the breakfast bar and looked around seeing that the kitchen was completely unpacked. Stef walked in from the garden wearing a baggy shirt and her three quarter length cargos. Her hair in a pony tail, looking younger than her years.

"Wow, you having an affair?" Stef said as she walked in and went to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Why would you say that?" Lena said as Stef passed her a bottle of water.

"Well you've got what looks like a rather nice bunch of flowers there."

"Oh yeh this woman sent them to me." Lena said deciding to play along.

"Oh really, is she hot?"

"Yeh, she's got this amazing blonde hair, I could run my fingers through for hours. She's got breasts that I want to stare at. She's got an hourglass figure I love to play with it her butt is amazing too. but her personality sucks." Lena laughed.

"Wow. She you're with her for her looks?" Stef said as she sat herself onto the kitchen counter as she hadn't built their new stool yet. Lena slowly walked towards her standing between Stef's open legs, putting her hands on either side of the counter. Looking into her partners eyes.

"No baby, I'm with you because you're sexy, because you've got a smart mouth and because you're the most loving and caring person I've ever met."

"Oh babe, I'm feel the same about you." Stef smiled. "I love you." Stef said as she gently ran her fingers along Lena's cheek. Lena leant forward and kissed her slowly. Lena pulled back

"I love you too." She whispered as their foreheads rest against each other. "And thank you for my flowers."

"I'm glad you like them." Stef smiled.

"I forget that the my touch cop is a massive softly."

"Please don't tell that world that." Stef smiled as Lena's hands started to rub her hips.

"Why not?" Lena asked as pushed Stef's shirt up to touch Lena's bare skin.

"I've got a rep to keep up, you know." Stef said before kissing Lena again. Lena's magic fingers managed to undo the buttons on Stef's trousers and slipped her hand into it. past her panties and slowly began to rub Stef's wet centre.

"I do. I love you, I'm going to give you your reward." She said as she slipped two fingers into Stef, making her moan. Slowly Lena made love to Stef, there on the kitchen side, looking deep into her eyes. Stef bit her lip trying not to be loud. Even through they were alone. Lena moved forward, pushing her fingers deeper into Stef as she kissed her passionately, she knew Stef was close as Stef held her breath, she came hard. Moaning and shaking. Lena pulled her fingers out. Waiting for Stef to open her eyes as she did Stef smiled.

"Wow." Stef managed.

"You do something wonderful for me, I'll give you an awesome orgasm."

"That's a deal I like." Stef said after a few moments. Lena pulled away and drank her water as Stef jumped down and did up her trousers. She looked at Lena and smile "even a year on you make my heart race." Stef admitted.

"me to babe," Lena replied as she started to get a vase and sorting the flowers into it while Stef went back to putting together the stool for the breakfast bar


	134. The Accident

The Accident.

_Hello all this is a request from the 100 chapter. I hope you all enjoy it_

_Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me. you guys keep me writing and make me smile. _

_Thank you so much. Please keep the requests coming chapter 150 is in sight,_

_Enjoy. _

Stef pulled the cop car to a fast halt. Her partner looked at her, he hadn't understood the message that Stef had got but they were not at the scene of a car accident that looked pretty bad. As the car stopped he watched as Stef was out of the car and running it was then he looked into the crowd and saw why.

Stef ran passed the EMT's and all the police officers, her focus on the woman she loves, sitting on the curb. Her body shaking, blood running down her face. Stef stopped and bent down in front of her she looked into Lena's eyes and was so glad she was alive. She was crying. the tears and blood mixing together, Stef opened her EMT pocket on her belt and took out purple gloves out an put them on. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to just touch Lena as she was in uniform.

"Baby," Lena managed, her voice barely there.

"I'm here, don't' worry babe, I'm here." Stef said as she looked at the cut.

"FOSTER," another cop yelled before walking over. "What the hell you doing here? You can't just show up on my job." Stef looked at him. she stood up

"Yeh I can Clarkson as that woman is my partner. and when I say partner I mean domestic partner and when the plates came over the radio I knew it was her. I have every right to get here to her. do you get me?" he looked shocked. "If it was your wife would you be here?"

"Yeh I get what you are saying,"

"Good now go away." Stef said before bending back down to Lena, looking at her head wound.

"My touch cop." Lena whispered, she was in shock and trying to keep calm.

"You're gonna need medical treatment baby." Stef said, "what happened?"

"the lights went green…I…erm…started to move off and out of no where this car hit me on the drivers side. I was so scared Stef." Lena started to cry again and Stef gave up trying to keep her uniform clean and pulled Lena into her arms. Holding her. as her body shaking. Stef couldn't cope with Lena hurting. An EMT came over, as Stef held onto Lena. Lena had a death grip on Stef's shirt she wasn't going to let go.

"Hi Ms Adams, I'm Thom. I'm going EMT. Please can I have a look at you." Stef slowly tried to move however Lena held onto her harder

"I'm not going anywhere my love." Thom looked shocked. He knew Stef. He didn't know she was gay but he knew she one tough woman. they'd been to many ATC's together but this was the first time he had seen her like this. "Erm Thom is a good man, I've worked with him for years. You can trust him baby."

"Don't let go." Lena managed. Stef smiled, Slowly disentangling herself from her woman and sat next to her taking her shaking her hands

"I'm right here." Stef said, holding her hands. Lena looked at Thom. "Thom this is my girlfriend Lena."

"Hey Lena, I'm Thom."

"Hi," Lena said, as he cheeked her head wound. It didn't look too bad and he tapped it up. making sure she was okay. he looked at Stef.

"Okay Stef, she needs to stay awake for four hours. Are you going to take her home?" Glenn her partner walked over.

"Captain says you can go with her. she said she is shocked you're not trying to kill the driver."

"Was he drunk?" Stef asked

"He was."

"Fool, he been arrested?"

"Yes, he is unhurt."

"Why am I not surprised?" Stef said, "We'll have to go to the station to get my car."

"That's fine" Glenn smiled, watching as Stef got up and slowly helped Lena to her feet wrapping her in her arms they made their way to the cop car.

Stef lay in bed with Lena who was curled up into her. a death grip on Stef's t-shirt. She had stopped shaking but she was in pain from the cuts and burses she had got because of the drunk. Stef ran her fingers through their hair. Lena's arm across Stef's stomach.

"I love you Stef." Lena said slowly. They'd had a nice evening with the kids. All of them fussing over their mother. Stef had to smile, watching Mariana fussing and Jesus and Brandon doing their best to be good for the evening. At 10 and 11 she was shocked they'd been so good but they'd all gone to bed on time and Stef had ran a bath for Lena and washed all her burses and cuts and made sure she was okay.

"I love you too," Stef said. "today scared me."

"I know I'm sorry." Lena said slowly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about love, it wasn't your fault. It was the drunks fault."

"I was so glad you came."

"I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else Lena."

"I know, when I saw you running towards me I knew I was going to be okay." Lena whispered her head against Stef's shoulder. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to move. she was relaxing into Stef's touch.

"Glenn had no idea what was going on. When I heard your licence plate over the radio I had to go. Glenn knew that when he saw you sat there."

"You looked so tough"

"Oh so you're bleeding in the sheet and your thoughts are my woman is looking tough."

"Yeh plus I now know why you wear your sports bras to work." Stef laughed.

"Why is that babe?"

"You amazing breasts barely moved as you ran at me."

"Good God Woman you were in shock."

"yes I know babe, but your sexy body running at me. well even I'd love that in shock." Stef smiled

"I love you so much Lena Adams."

"I love you too, am I allowed to sleep now?" Stef looked at her clock.

"Yeh you can," Lena took a deep breath, still holding onto Stef's t-shirt. Stef held her, gently running her fingers along Lena's bare arm. As she slowly went off to sleep. Stef thanking a God she no longer believed it that her girlfriend was okay and was now laying in her arms.


	135. High On emotion

High on Emotion.

_Hello all_

_This was a request from Gabby, hope you all enjoy this_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read_

_This story has sexual content. _

_Enjoy _

They kissed, passionately as Stef closed their bedroom door. Giving them privacy. It was the first time they would make love since Stef had been shot. Lena feel onto the bed as she pushed up Stef's t-shirt. As Stef kissed her neck.

"Mmm, baby off." Lena moaned as she tried to get Stef's shirt off. Stef was too busy kissing Lena's neck. "Baby," Lena said again.

"Mmm," Stef said, gently kissing that spot behind Lena's ear that drove her crazy.

"Honey top…off…need skin." Was all Lena could managed as she move her head back to let Stef kiss that sport repeatedly. Stef pulled back and lifted her top up. showing her uncovered wound which was still healing. Lena leant up. she ran her fingers slowly along the wound. Stef watched as she undid her bra. Lena then kissed the wound. Before leaning up and kissing Stef's breasts. Stef threw her head back in pleasure. As Lena played with her breasts. It was then she felt Lena's tears. Stef looked down and saw the tears running down her woman's face she kissed Stef's breast

"Baby," Stef said

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Lena said slowly her fingers slowly running along Stef's strong back. they rolled over so that Lena was on top looking down at Stef her tears still falling.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know baby." They kissed again slowly as they stripped off the last of their clothes. Once they both naked. Lena lay Stef on her side. Slowly lay behind her and pulled her leg over hers. slowly she pushed three fingers in Stef from behind. Making the blonde moan. Lena moved slowly, listening to Stef's gasps. And kissing her shoulder. She loved this position it meant she could get deep inside her. Stef's hips moved in time with her fingers. Building up to a slow yet power climax which hit her. making her body shake.

"Lena, baby, oh shit." Stef moaned, breathing hard and gasping. Lena pulled her fingers out as Stef rolled over and on top of Lena. she kissed her, passionately, as her hand went down and she pushed her fingers into Lena. slowly making love to her. "I love you." Stef said as she broke kiss. As she spoke the words Lena started to cry again "Am I hurting you?"

"No baby, God I love you." Lena managed as Stef slowly made love. Lena gasped and came holding onto Stef. Looking at Stef as the tears ran down her face Stef pulled her fingers out. Lay between her girlfriends legs, she kissed Lena's tears.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than I ever thought I'd love someone. I'm scared I'd lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere babe." Stef said, kissing her lips. "You smell of sex." Lena started laughing she couldn't help it.

"Shower?"

"With you?"

"Yes, with me Stefanie." Lena laughed. Stef got up and pulled her partner up. they went into their bathroom. Stef turned the shower on and kissed Lena again. Lena looked at her. smiling. She loved being naked with Stef as it was rare. They got into the shower and closed the glass door. They stood letting the hot water hit them. Stef cleaned Lena. Lena gently washed Stef's wound. She took her hand and kissed it and for some unknown reason Lena started to giggle. Stef smiled. They got out wrapped each other in big fluffy towels. Before putting their PJs on. Getting into bed, Stef spooned Lena.

"love you sexy lady." Stef said sleepily.

"I love you too babe," slowly they feel asleep in each other arms.


	136. How To Embarrass your kids

How To Embarrass your kids.

_Hello all_

_This was a request I got from a guest, I hope you enjoy it. I loved writing it. _

_erm to the guest who has asked for a self harm story, I don't know enough about the subject to write that story. So I'm sorry I won't be writing that one off you can't write a one off about that sort of subject. _

_Please keep the requests coming, _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

All five teenagers loved the fact that their grandparents had paid for a vacation, which meant the whole family could get away for a week. Dana and Stuart had bought them a week in a private villa, with a private beach on an Island in the Caribbean. The kids were all out on the beach when Lena walked out in a bikini top and shorts. Her hair up on her head and her sun glasses sitting on top of her head. her feet bare as she walked down to wear the kids had put towels out. Jude, Brandon and Jesus were playing volley ball, Mariana and Callie were lay in the sun. Lena sat herself down next to her girl.

"Wow Mama you're wearing less than me." Mariana said, who was wearing a bikini.

"Yeh sure, babe. I've got shorts on." Lena grinned. Laying back. Stef came out with a cool box full of drinks Stef was wearing baggy three quarter length cargos and a tank top. She wasn't a bikini kinda girl. she put the cool box under umbrella.

"There is juice for everyone in there."

"Are you going to play with the boys?" Lena asked,

"I was hoping to play with you." Stef said a little too quickly. Making Lena laugh as both girls said.

"Eww Mom."

"What?" Stef said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You can't say things like that." Mariana said sitting up and looking at her parents

"Why not?" Stef asked as she sat on the sand next to her wife.

"It's gross."

"Why that I wanna play with your Mama how is that gross?" Stef asked, taking in her wife's appearance. Loving that her body was on display for her to look at. She loved Lena's body. she loved that being on vacation she let her hair down and wore less clothes because she was so warm.

"Because it's not something I ever want to think about." Mariana said. Glad the apartment was so large.

"It means we're in a healthy relationship." Lena said, as Stef moved the sand around with her bare feet. Lena ran her finger along Stef's strong leg. The boys ran over and grip a drinks and sat down.

"What's going on?" Jesus said.

"Mom has just told me that she wants to play with Mama."

"Eww, seriously didn't wanna know." He said.

"Why are you all grossed out I didn't mention sex." Stef said

"Eww Mom no one wants to know about your sex life." Brandon said.

"I feel like I'm being ganged up." Stef said, before leaning over and kissing her wife's stomach. Lena giggled.

"Mom, Seriously." Jesus said.

"What?" Stef said, as she put her arms around Lena and pulled her onto her lap, her hands running along her wife's toned stomach. Lena was now sitting between her wife's legs, running her fingers up and down Stef's legs.

"You two are doing this on purpose." Callie said.

"I do not know what you mean?" Stef said. Laughing. Her arms around her wife. Their bracelets and rings rubbing against each other.

"Yeh you do." Mariana said.

"Are you saying I can't love your Mom." Lena said.

"That's not what we are saying." Brandon said.

"We just don't wanna see it." Mariana said.

"oh. You know you grow up healthy if you see how much your parents love each other."

"we know you love each other, but right now you're just openly well flirting." Jesus said.

"Sorry but we are newly weds." Stef said, giggling she was enjoying herself.

"Oh you so can't use that." Mariana said.

"Why not?" Stef asked

"Because you've been together for ten years." Callie said.

"Hey, doesn't mean we can't have another honeymoon period." Lena said slowly, "You Mom still gives me butterflies."

"What after all this time?" Jude asked, he loved that his moms where like this after all the homes and not really knowing his own family this was awesome.

"Yes, even now." Lena said turning her head and getting a kiss from Stef. Who kissed her lips.

"Please." Mariana said.

"What?" Stef said, moving and get up, she got two drinks one of her and one for her wife. Before they sat back down together.

"Kissing." Stef turned, and took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her passionately, making sure that any watching kids could see her tongue go into Lena's mouth.

"EWW SERIOUSLY." Stef pulled away laughing at Mariana's reaction. As all five kids got up and went to play in the water. Stef couldn't stop laughing. Lena looked at her.

"You are so curl."

"I know but you know what. It was worth it."

"What scarring our children for life."

"Yeh, you know why love?"

"Why babe?" Lena asked.

"Because they know we love each other. We are made for each other. They will grow up loved. Loving each other. Loving them. love is so important in this world and our family means everything to me. I love you, I love that we're in holiday together and that our kids can see their hot saint of a Mama looking great."

"Oh you like the look?" Lena said, looking down.

"Apart from naked this is second best." Stef winked. Making Lena laugh. They sat watching the kids, drinking beer out of the bottle and just loving the fact that there were there as a family.


	137. Kiss, hug kiss

Kiss, hug kiss

_Hello all, _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I means a lot. You lot seem to like Stef and Lena embarrassing everyone and flirting with each other. This is a sort of request from the guests who asked for another flirty one. I hope you enjoy it_

_Keep the requests coming._

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Enjoy _

Stef walked into the kitchen wearing a tank and baggy cargos. She sat herself onto the kitchen counter and opened a bottle of beer. Looking out of the window at Jude and Brandon playing catch. Lena walked into the kitchen and smiled at her wife, who looked very relaxed with her hair in a ponytail. Her strong arms on show. She walked over and stood between her wife's legs. Stef looked at her. before smiling.

"Enjoying your beer?" Lena asked.

"Yep, great start to the weekend." She said as she put her arms around Lena's shoulders. Holding her close. For once they had a weekend together. because of Stef's shifts normally this missed each other. Lena looked at her. smiling before kissing her softly.

"I'm glad we've got the weekend together."

"Me too, I'm betting you have jobs for me."

"Nope. I'm hoping we can have some alone time together and I mean honey, just you and me." Lena said giving Stef that look that Stef knew so well.

"You want private time love?" Stef asked as Lena's hands rested on her hips.

"Yes, you know it." Lena said kissing her wife.

"Do you two really have too?" Jesus said coming in from Wrestling practice.

"Sorry, what?" Stef said, making sure Lena didn't move. she was enjoying having her wife' in her arms Lena turned in Stef's arms to face the kitchen, Stef locked her legs around Lena's hips and her arms still around her shoulders, she popped her head onto her wife's shoulder, looking at her son.

"You two do know that you're in the kitchen. The place we eat in." He said getting some juice.

"we know were we are thank you son," Lena said, enjoying the fact that Stef was wrapped around her.

"I'm sure as a relationship gets older you're suppose to stop acting like this." He said.

"Would you rather your Mom and I were fighting." Lena said, as Stef kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"No, but I'd rather not see you and Mom like this."

"I don't see the problem." Stef said, holding onto her wife. She had a great view down Lena's top.

"You wouldn't but you look like you're a monkey on Mama's back"

"Nope she's having a full body hug." Stef said, "it's not often we get a lone time. so I'm making the most of it."

"You're not alone." Jesus said, as Callie and Mariana walked in.

"No, it appears all our teens are suddenly here." Lena said, however Stef didn't let go of her and she found herself leaning back into Stef's embrace.

"Are you two sure you're adults." Mariana asked.

"Yep, and you know it Miss Thing." Stef said as she dropped her legs, however she didn't move her arms. Holding Lena close.

"One day I hope to have a relationship like yours." Callie said slowly.

"Thank you Callie." Stef said.

"Why?" Jesus said looking at his sister.

"Because they are still in love after, how many years?" She asked

"Ten sweetheart." Lena said, looking at the latest edition to the family.

"And they still kiss and hold hands and want to be together. I've been in some homes where the parents barely touch."

"They are overly loving sometimes." Jesus said.

"How can you be overly loving." Callie said.

"I've heard them. erm. You know at it."

"Eww," Mariana said as Lena covered her face.

"Well that just proves we are in love." Stef said,

"Too much info." Mariana said going into the living room. Slowly all the kids went in and Stef kissed Lena again,

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Lena asked

"You," She whispered. Lena turned and looked at Stef.

"You can have me later, what food do you want?" Lena said, resting her forehead against Stef's.

"Do you know I'd really like pizza."

"That's not like you."

"I know babe." Stef said, grinning. "I want a pizza and beer and to sit with you."

"on the sofa?"

"Yeh I want to curl up with you and watch movies."

"We can do that."

"Good, we'll have to kick the kids off the sofa."

"Oh I like that. I love making out with you on the sofa."

"Not in front of the kids babe." Lena said as she moved away to get the menu. Stef picked up her bottle of beer.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not paying for the therapy." Lena said, "HEY GUYS COME AND PICK PIZZA," all five kids ran in and soon the room was full of a row over who wanted what. Stef sat on the counter, with her bottle of beer. Smiling. Loving her family completely. She felt so lucky not only to have these kids but to have the most amazing woman in the world in Lena, her wife. The woman she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


	138. The Wound

The Wound.

_Hello all_

_This is just fluff that came to me while watching 01x10 please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Stef stood in their en suit bathroom. she was holding up her tank top and checking on her wound. She slowly pokes at it, when she feels eyes on her. she looked into Lena's mirror and saw Lena watching her. As Lena walked into the room Stef pulled her top down and started to put her hair up

"Sorry," Lena said softly. "I didn't mean to make you feel self conscious."

"No, I'm fine." Stef said as she puts her hair into a ponytail. "I'm not the one bothered by it."

"I'm not bothered by it, it's just a consent reminder, you know."

"I do."

"It's not just want happened. You'll be going back to work soon and…"

"I know." Stef looked at her woman. she was going to walk away but she stopped, "You're scared."

"Yes." Lena said, closing her eyes.

"So am I." Stef admitted in a whisper. Lena's eyes flew open. Looking at her wife to be.

"Really?" Lena said, stepping towards Stef.

"I am. I went into that house to get my son, I was a cop trying to make sure my son was safe. Instead I end up with a bullet in my spine and nearly dying. So yeh love I'm scared." Stef slowly took Lena' into her arms and they hugged.

"I love you," Lena whispered, her hand going onto the back of Stef's neck as she put her forehead against Stef's. needing to feel close to her. Stef had her hands on Lena's hips.

"I love you, I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"If I'd listened to you I wouldn't have been shot."

"You love your family very much Stef and I know that you would do the same for me or any of our kids. You didn't know that Jesus was safe. You did what you thought was right. You scared me. I thought you'd die. but I have you in my arms and that's all that matters." Lena kissed her.

"I am sorry for the pain I coursed you."

"I've still got you and we're going to get married." Stef smiled at Lena's excitement. She reached up and touched her face. loving the smooth skin.

"yes we are. I don't' know how you put up with me." Stef admitted.

"because I love you, we're very different people but we weigh each other out. I'm glad of that. I love you so much."

"I love you just as much." Stef smiled. "Erm babe."

"Yes baby?" Lena said, smiling into Stef's eyes

"I could eat a horse right now."

"Finally you're hungry." Lena said, Stef hadn't eaten much since the shooting. "What do you want?"

"Something greasy."

"Take out burger."

"Oh yeh please."

"Come on I'll treat you." Lena laughed.

"Yay," Stef said taking her hand and they both left the bathroom, Lena giggling at her woman.


	139. Time For What?

Time for what?

_Hello all, this is request I got months ago and it's finally come to me how I want to write it. _

_This is my take on the make out scene in 01x18. _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_This story has sexual content. _

_Keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Lean leant forward and kissed Stef, slowly and passionately. Her hand going into Stef's curly blonde locks. As Stef's left hand went onto her arm. Holding onto her mug of tea in the other hand. She kissed her slowly before gently pulling away, to put her mug down.

"What time do we need to pick Callie up?" Lena didn't want to break the kiss and ran her fingers along Stef's back.

"About an hour, we've got time." Lena said, as Stef reach up to touch her face. Stef kissed her again.

"time for what?" she kissed her again ."Mrs Adams Foster." Stef said again before kissing her passionately, their hands roaming, Stef lay Lena down, her leg between her wife's legs, as they carried on kissing. Stef pulled her hair back as Lena's hands went down her back. finding her wife's pert ass. Both hands resting on it as they kissed passionately. Lena's hips thrusting up to meet hers. Stef moved her kisses to Lena's jaw and down to her ear. Kissing her ear lope.

"Stef, baby." Lena moaned softly. Her hips moving. It had been a while since they had got this passionate.

"What?" Stef said slowly, as she carried on kissing down Lena's neck to the vee in her shirt. Kissing her chest bone. As Lena's hands moved up and pulled out Stef's tight fitting black shirt. She then reached around and undid Stef's brown belt. As Stef's hand opened Lena's jeans. Stef looked down at her before kissing her again. slowly and passionately. Not wanting this to end. She slipped her hand into her wife's jeans, passed her panties and down her wet centre. She pushed two fingers in her wife. Making her moan. She slowly moved her fingers.

"Babe, we…need….to…be…quick…please…" Lena managed. Her breath coming in gasps. Stef smiled, taking her lips again loving her completely. Stef make love to her quickly not breaking the kiss. Lena came hard sucking in Stef's fingers. Her body shaking. it had been to long since she'd come so hard. Glad that Stef had been kissing her. her breathing hard as Stef broke the kiss and looked down at her. removing her fingers. "Wow."

"Speechless. Well that's a first." Stef smiled.

"You know it. wow babe." Lena said as her own hand travelled into her wife's jeans.

"What are you doing?" Stef asked. as Lena smiled. Her hand going into her open jeans. And pushed three fingers into her. "Shit, Lena."

"Cursing is not allowed." Stef turned her head, knowing that she could get away with it now.

"You're fucking me. babe." she whispered.

"I know, I love the feel off you babe," Lena whispered back, as she moved her fingers quickly making Stef gasps, she was trying her hardest to stay quite but she couldn't, she leant down and kissed Lena as she came as hard as her wife had. Both of them smiling. Lena removed her fingers and they kissed one last time before both getting up and sorting their clothes out before Stef got her blazer, wallet and keys and kissed her one last time before going to get Callie.


	140. A Day Out

A Day Out

_Hello all_

_Well this is a Charlie story, I know you guys love him. _

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

The kids piled out of the two cars, they no longer fitted into one. Stef got out of the drivers seats on the SUV and watched Brandon, Callie, Jesus and Mariana get out of Brandon's car. She opened the back door unbuckled her youngest son as Lena helped Jude out, Charlie was sleepy as he had slept most of the drive. They were going for a family day out for the first time in months. Lena had won a teachers award which gave them free Disneyland passes for the day so suddenly Brandon and Callie had come back from college to join the family. Lena got Charlie's stroller out as Stef held their two year old as he slowly woke up. it was best to let him wake up naturally. Lena pushed the stroller as the kids all started chatting as they walked towards the park.

"Mama," Jude said, looking at Lena.

"What's up bud?" she asked her fourteen year old son.

"I've never been to a theme park." He said,

"Well it's okay you're gonna have a great time. Stef or one of your siblings will go on rides with you."

"Why not you Mama?" He asked. Stef laughed

"Mama doesn't do rides love." Stef said slowly.

"Oh," Jude said, smiling he ran to catch up with his sibling who was laughing and joking.

"Is little man okay?" Lena asked as they walked together, when they got to the side walk they stop.

"Yeh," Stef looked at her other children. "Guys one sec please." They all stopped and carried on laughing and joking. Stef put Charlie into his stroller. She looked under it and realised they hadn't bought him his teddy, "Oh no."

"What?"

"No ted-ted." Stef said.

"We're at Disneyland we can buy him another toy to cuddle." Lena smiled as she started to push Charlie. Stef smiled. Walking beside her wife. They went to the gate and Stef took charge of Charlie as Lena sorted their cards out to get in. once they were in Charlie was looking around everywhere. Stef looked at the kids as they looked at the map.

"Mama," Charlie's little voice came from the stroller. Lena looked down at her son and smiled and followed his pointing finger. He could see Mickey Mouse and was rather excited as he was his favourite. "Mommy. Look. Mommy." Stef smiled at her little baby.

"Who is it bud?" Lena asked.

"Mickey Mouse. B, Look." He yelped at his oldest brother. Brandon smiled at Charlie.

"I know bud, you wanna meet him." Brandon asked as he took Charlie from the stroller, placing him on his feet and holding his hand.

"Me. yes B Plllleeeeaaaseseee." He said the only way a two year old could. Stef and watched as Charlie started running as fast as his little legs could to get to Mickey. Brandon walking beside him as the others followed Stef took her phone out and took pictures of Charlie and his brothers and sisters with Mickey, he was so happy.

"think we'll have to get him a Mickey." Lena laughed as he hugged Mickey. Stef took a photo of all six kids before they walked back over. Charlie ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to Lena.

"Mama I meet Mickey."

"I know I saw. Did you give him a hug."

"Yeh, Mama, wow." Lena picked him up holding him close as they moved off. "Mommy did you see Mickey."

"I did." Stef said as her teenagers all walked with them as they walked towards a roller-coaster they all wanted to go on.

"He hugged me."

"I saw that too baby, " He was so excited. She smiled as she pushed his stroller. The teenagers joined the queue for the ride they wanted to go on as Stef sat on a bench. Lena looked around and saw an ice cream cart. She passed Charlie to Stef and went and got the three of them ice creams. All five teenagers had bought cards that gave them five photos from the rides. They were all so excited and she loved spending time with her family and it wasn't they all got time together. she walked back to Stef who had put Charlie back in stroller, Lena gave him his ice cream, laughing as he said.

"Wow thank you Mama." Before pushing into his face.

"He so takes after you with ice cream." Lena said as Lena gave Stef her ice cream.

"I don't' know what you mean?" Stef said as licked her ice cream.

"Oh babe," Lena laughed, Stef grinned watching there son get messy. He loved it.

"How long do you reckon the kids are gonna be?" Stef asked.

"About 15 minutes according to the sign." Lena said.

"Ahh okay,"

"Why?"

"Just making sure little man doesn't get board."

"You could take him on the baby rides."

"What you're going to let me take our two year old onto some rides."

"Yes." Lena said,

"Hey buddy you wanna go on some rides."

"Yeh Mommy really?"

"Yep, eat your ice cream and we'll go." He grinned. Lena smiled loving seeing her family happy. as the teenagers came running at them socking wet.

"What the…?" Stef stopped laughing at poor Jude who was wetter than the rest.

"We got a bit wet." Jesus said.

" I can see that." Stef said as she got up. "I'm taking Charlie to the little peoples bit, you guys got your phones."

"Yeh Mom." Came the voices. "Right we'll call you every hour. You have to answer."

"Deal." The kids ran off. As Stef and Lena headed in other direction.

Stef carried a sleeping Charlie into the house. his hands gripping onto a teddy of Mickey Mouse that Lena had bought for him. Stef took him upstairs as the other kids came in, heading to bed, they were all tried it had been a long day. Stef smiled as she lay her son into his bed, pulling his blankets up. kissed him and headed into her bedroom. She was removing her shoes when Lena came in.

"I'm so tried." Lena sad sitting next to Stef.

"I know. I don't know how the kids kept going for so long. Charlie had a great day."

"He did. Mainly because his Mommy played with him all day."

"I didn't play with him all day."

"Yes you did. You took him on every ride he wanted to go on. Some of them twice. Your shifts don't always mean you get that much time with him."

"I know." Stef said as she got changed laying on her bed, Lena got changed and got into bed with her wife, holding her close. "I hate that."

"It can't be helped but days like today mean that we get to spend more time with him."

"He loved waving at you when we were on the rides."

"I know. Seeing his smile. God I love you Stef." Lena said.

"Love you too," Together they drifted off to sleep after a very long day. Peacefully sleeping in each other arms.


	141. Sibling

Sibling.

_Hello all. this was a request, I hope the guest who asked enjoys this._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

There was a loud knock on the door. Lena took a deep breath picking up a seven month old Charlie. Wounding who was at the door. Charlie was laughing and giggling at his Mama as they walked together to the door. Lean opened it and her jaw nearly dropped. Their stood her brother, a man she barely saw.

"Daniel." Lena said,

"Hey sis."

"wow, erm come in." He had never been here. He followed her into the house and into their large kitchen she strapped Charlie into his high chair and gave him one of his soft toys.

"How are you?"

"Fine, shocked, why are you here?" Lena asked looking at her brother who looked more like their mother. He lived in New York and barely contacted her.

"I thought I'd come and visit."

"Daniel you haven't dropped by in 14 years why start now."

"Well Mom keeps telling me how brilliantly you're doing." Daniel said as he sat himself down.

I'm not sure that's true. Can I get you a drink?"

"Coffee would be great." Daniel said. "Mom is very proud of her vice principle daughter."

"Oh don't' start" Lena said as passed him a cup of coffee. He noticed her wedding ring.

"Mom said you got married. My gay sister married before me."

"Yeh shockingly. Mom said you were dating a lawyer."

"Still am but she's married." Daniel said. He is a banker. They weren't close. Never had been. Since Lena had come out they had drifted apart.

"ahh." Lena said. She couldn't judge.

"What no lecture?" Daniel said.

"I'm sure Mom told you Dan that my wife was married when I met her."

"Yeh she did." He smiled. Looking at his sister.

"Then I can't really say anything." Lena said sitting down next to her son.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding."

"We did send you an invite."

"I know. It was a bit short notice."

"I know " Lena said not wanting to be bought into the conversation of why they had suddenly got married.

"I can't believe you've been with your woman for 12 years."

"Yeh." Lena said as she peeled a banana for Charlie. "Hey buddy, here to you go." She said giving her son his banana.

"He is so like you." Daniel said smiling.

"Yeh, Stef says that all the time."

"I can't believe I've never meet Stef." Daniel said.

"Well you never bothered to come down."

"I know, I'm trying Lena." he said.

"Why are you here?"

"I need my sister."

"No Dan, 13 years since you last saw me. you didn't show to Mom and dad's anniversary party, you didn't come to my wedding, you didn't even come when Charlie was born. Why now?"

"I was in a car accident and realised that I needed to start building bridges."

" Are you okay?" Lena said at once.

"I'm fine."

"Good." She heard the front door open.

"I'm Home." Came Stef's voice. Daniel watched his sister's face light up.

"In the kitchen babe."

"Hi love," Stef walked in, in full uniform. Daniel looked at her and his jaw dropped this was not what he expected. He had seen photos of Lena and Stef together but he had never seen Stef in person and he couldn't believe his sisters luck. Stef walked around the table and kissed her wife and then the top of Charlie's head. "Hey dude." He showed her what he was eating. "Wow banana, but not on Mommy's uniform baby." She kissed him again before looking at the man,

"Hi," He said, Stef put her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Hi, and you are?"

"Daniel Adams." Stef smiled and reached her hand over to shake his.

"Hi, I'm Stef Adams Foster." Lena smiled.

"He is my brother babe."

"I know love," Stef said, "but as we have been together for 12 years and I've not meet him I'll have to shake his hand say hello I'm your sisters wife."

"Wow you are feisty." Daniel said looking at Stef.

"And you're very like your Mom." Stef said, grinning.

"Yes I suppose I am." Daniel said. Looking at Stef and taking her in. as Stef got her mug down and made herself some coffee. She sat herself down next to her wife. She was now looking at him.

"I don't want to be rude, because when I am my wife doesn't speak to me." Stef said slowly

"Yeh she's always been like that." Daniel said Stef smiled.

"But why are you here?" Stef asked. Lena looked at Stef knowing she was going to be blunt.

"I'm here because I need help."

"What kind of help?" Stef asked.

"I've been fired." He said. Looking at his hands.

"So you turn up here." Lena said, she was suddenly upset.

"I need your help Lena. you're my family."

"I can't help you," Lena said. "You want money."

"I need money Lena please."

"Daniel I can't do that." Stef got up as Lena spoke and moved Charlie. She didn't want him hearing this. he was starting to fall asleep so she put him into his travel cot. In the living room before coming back into the kitchen.

"Please Lena I need you, you're my sister I've lost everything. My apartment, my job. Everything." He said looking at her.

"Why haven't you gone to Mom and dad." Lena said, she was now leaning against the counter and Stef went to stand next to her.

"I don't' want to admit to them I'm a frailer." He said,

"I don't mean to be rude but we can't help you, we've got five teenagers plus a seven month old as well as the two of us. we can't afford to help you."

"You have five teenagers, wow I have missed a lot." Daniel said.

"Yeh you have, plus you don't read the emails I send you because I told you we had five teenagers. God Daniel. Yes you are my brother but I can't help you I'm sorry. We could do most things but we can't give you money."

"Why not Lena, Mom and dad paid for this place."

"No they help pay for this place. They didn't buy it. don't you dare bring me into that."

"You're such a brat." He spat at her getting up. Stef decided that was it.

"Don't you dare," Stef said, standing up to Lena's six foot five brother. "you will not insult my wife in our house. I don't care who you are. No one and I mean no one speaks to her like that."

"I just want help."

"And you will not find it here. Go and see your parents. And trust me I'll be on the phone to your mother as soon as you leave this house."

"Who says I'm leaving."

"I do." Stef said "And if you don't leave I'll just arrest you. now I'd like you to leave and never come back."

"Fine." He stormed out and Stef turned and took Lena into her arms. Lena was crying. Stef picked up the phone and clicked the speed dial. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hi Dana it's Stef."

"Hey how are you?

"I'm okay, Lena's not Daniel turned up at our house and demanded us to help him."

"hang on he is the millionaire." Dana said.

"He has been fired he didn't say why but he has managed to upset Lena. lucky the kids weren't here."

"You look after my daughter Stef. I'm going to phone my son and find out what the hell my son is playing at."

"Thanks Dana."

"No problem I'll phone later." With that she put the phone down.

"You really did just tell his Mom on a 47 year old man." Lena said still holding onto her wife.

"I did because she will kick his ass."

"Oh she will. Thank you."

"What you thanking me for?" Stef said.

"standing up for me, kicking him out and loving me completely."

"You never have to thank me. now go and wash your face, I'll check on Charlie boy and when you're done I'll get change and we can chill till you mother phones."

"Okay, I love you Stefanie Marie Adams Foster."

"I love you too Mrs Adams Foster, now go." Stef walked into the living room and picked Charlie up as he opened his eyes, she hugged him and he sucked his fist. Lena was about 20 minutes and Stef understood why she was so long she needed some alone time. Stef sat on the sofa with Charlie napping on her chest. she didn't want to move. she loved these moments. Her feet on the coffee table and the baby she'd watch grow in Lena's womb and come into the world and now grow in her arms. Lena walked in and sat next to her. smiling.

"You're not going to be able to get changed." Lena said softly.

"Nah, I'm going to sit here with my son and my wife I don't' mind." The phone ran and Lena picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hey darling."

"Hey Mom."

"Right you're ass of a brother is on his way to the airport to come to me. he won't bother you again."

"What's wrong with him Mom."

"He has a drug problem."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you. you've got your own problems and a family to look after."

"Is he going to rehab." At the those words Stef looked at her wife.

"Yes, your dad is going to take him. don't worry okay."

"Okay Mom. Thank you."

"Anytime." After saying goodbye Lena put her head onto Stef's shoulder, Stef put her arm around Lena.

"He has a drug addiction."

"Oh baby" Stef said. Holding her wife.

"Mom and dad are gonna help him."

"That's good."

"Yeh, I love you," Lena said curling into her wife. Holding her. Stef rubbed her arm. Holding her close. Lean closed her eyes. That's how the kids found them. all three sleeping on the sofa with both Charlie and Lena leaning on Stef. Jude smiled. Before heading into the kitchen not wanting to wake them.


	142. Some alone time

Some alone time

_Hello all this is a request and a follow up to 138. _

_Thank you so much for reading _

_Please keep sending in your requests I do love them_

_Sexual content near the end of the chapter. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef popped her feet up onto the coffee table, holding her bottle of beer. She took a drink of it. listening to Lena talking on the phone to her Mom. she looked at the bottle of beer. The first she'd had since she was shot. She'd only come of her meds yesterday and Lena had allowed her to have a couple of beers tonight as all the kids were out and they were going to have some alone time. She smiled when she thought of her kids. All amazing and making her life easier tonight they'd gone out with Mike and their friends for a mass dinner. Stef heard Lena put the phone down. She walked in with a bottle of wine and a glass. She smiled at Stef who looked very relaxed. Her bare feet on the coffee table. Lena took the bottle of beer from her. it was empty.

"Do you want another one?"

"We have more?" Stef asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes we do and they are cold too. so do you want another one babe?"

"yes please love." Lena smiled and went to get it. she came back. handing the bottle of her and found Stef had poured her a glass of wine. Taking the glass and sitting down with her wife, putting her leg over Stef's. Stef smiled and gently ran her hand along Lena's jean clad leg. Loving the closeness.

"This beer is amazing."

"It's because you've not had one for three weeks." Lena said softly. Pushing her hair out of her face, looking at Stef. Loving that she was here.

"Plus you bought good beer."

"Only the best for you my love." Lena said using Stef's own words. Stef laughed.

"better than a two dollar bottle of wine." Stef remarked as Lena curled up into her uninjured side. This was so rare for them the house in silence the two of them just sitting.

"I love how you smell,"

"It's soap and beer love." Stef said with a laugh. Lena giggled.

"You know what I mean?" Lena said, kissing Stef's neck. Stef turned her head looking into the eyes of the only person she had ever been in love with. Yeh she love she kids unconditionally however with Lena she was in love with her. she didn't just love her. it was deeper than that. She'd found her soul mate and being shot had made her realise just how lucky she was.

"I know I'm the luckiest woman alive." Stef said softly, her hand running along Lena's leg. Stef kissed Lena softly on the lips.

"How did you work that one out?" Lena asked her snuggling closer without getting too close to Stef's wound.

"I've got my soul mate. She's going to marry me and she's my lover and best friend. I couldn't want more, you've given me the family I've always wanted. you put up with my smart mouth and my smelly feet." She laughed. Lena grinned.

"You put up with my things too." Stef looked at her shocked.

"like what?" Stef said frowning. "Your perfect."

"ha, I'm not babe and you know it."

"Yeh you are."

"No babe, I'm not."

"I believe you are."

"You're drunk."

"After two beers I don't think so." Stef said, "You, my darling wife to be are perfect." Lena grinned and took Stef's beer from her and put it on the coffee table she then kissed Stef slowly and passionately. Just as the front door opened. Lena broke away putting her head onto Stef's shoulder.

"five more minutes that all I wanted." Lena whispered. as all five kids piled into the house.

"I know, I know." Stef said, not letting go of Lena. the kids all looked at them and could see they needed a bit of private time and they all headed upstairs. Stef moved slightly and kissed Lena on the lips.

"Fancy coming to bed."

"We will have to be quite." Lena said softly.

"Tell you what, how about a shower, they can't hear us in there."

"Can you…"

"Lena, love, don't. I'm offering to make love to you in the shower, the good answer would be yes love lets have a shower."

"How about I make love to you in the bath." Lena said slowly, making Stef grin.

"Can I have another bottle of beer?" Stef asked.

"Sure you can."

"Deal I'll run the bath you get the beer, oh and those little chocolates I know you bought." Stef grinned as they got up and Stef wen to run a bath and kiss her kids goodnight.

Stef lay between Lena's legs in the bath, the water hot. The bubbles everywhere. Lena's fingers slowly playing with her wife's breasts. Stef lent back,

"Mmm babe." Stef moaned.

"What?" Lena said softly kissing Stef's neck.

"I need you baby." Stef managed. It wasn't often she got like this and Lena laughed. Slipping her hand into the water and finding Stef's centre and pushed two fingers in. slowly so not to make the water move too much she made love to her. listening to Stef's gasps and moans.

"I love the sounds you make." Lena admitted as she kissed Stef's neck as she slowly made love to her, Stef came hard. Before rolling over and making love to her wife to be. Looking deep into her eyes as her fingers moved in and out. Lena didn't break eye contact, enjoying the closeness. Then it hit her, she kissed Stef to stop herself screaming and waking their kids. They washed each other before putting on the their PJs and curling up in bed, Lena spooning Stef.

"Enjoying being big spoon." Stef asked as she yawned.

"You know it." Lena said snuggling closer.

"I like it too, being little spoon is lovely."

"Oh I love you, maybe four beers was too much."

"I'm a light weight."

"You are now, you don't drink much anymore."

"I know it's bad." She said giggling.

"God I love you Stef."

"I love you too babe" Stef said pushing her ass back and closing her eyes. "My hot saint." She whispered making Lena smile.


	143. First Night Home

First night home.

_Hello all_

_This is a random one, hope you enjoy it. will be working on requests but as usual I'm in work for the next few nights so there will be a delay._

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read_

_Keep your requests coming in._

_Please enjoy. _

Stef lay in bed, one arm over her head, the other resting on her recent bullet wound. She was topless as she was hot. Her wound was covered. She pulled the sheets up, as the door was open and she didn't want her breasts on display in case one of the kids come in. she lay in total silence. Looking at the ceiling. Lena walked in and looked at her. taking in how pale Stef was. It had only been three days since she'd been shot and they had allowed her home. She was weak and could barely move. Lena closed the door and walked in.

"Do you need anything?" Lena asked softly. Stef smiled at her.

"No thank you, Brandon bought me water and some food, I'm okay."

"Have you eaten anything?" Lena sat on her side of the bed, putting her arm over Stef, with her hand flat on the bed. looking at Stef, who moved her arm from her forehead and gently ran her fingers along Lena's arm.

"A little bit." Stef admitted. She was finding it hard because her meds knocked her out. Lena pushed Stef's hair out of her face.

"tomorrow I'll make you soup."

"Vegetable soup?" Stef asked, Lena makes amazing vegetable soup.

"Is that what you want?" Lena asked, smiling at her. Stef smiled back, not a full smile. She couldn't cope with the pain.

"Yes please." Stef said, softly. Lena reached forward and gently kissed her.

"It's good to have you home." Lena admitted,

"Yeh, this bed is comfy." Stef said slowly.

"Not when you have to share it with Mariana." Stef smiled,

"Not today love, you just get me."

"The best bed partner.."

"I try." Stef reached up and touched Lena's face. she was still so weak. She didn't want to admit it. she was always so strong. She had to be. Her job demanded it and her family needed it.

"You don't need to try." Lena smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, love?"

"yes."

"I hurt." Stef suddenly admitted. Lena knew it took a lot for Stef to admit that.

"Okay babe, one moment okay." Lena kissed her before going into their bathroom she got Stef's meds. She gave them to Stef. Stef took them, leaning back on her pillows which her propping her up. Stef rested back, she really did hurt.

"Remind me never to get shot again." Stef smiled.

"you shouldn't joke about it babe."

"what else am I suppose to do." Stef asked. Lena smiled at her. she got up and started to change. Stef watched her as she put her PJs on. She loved watching Lena. Lena got into bed. looking at her. Lena lay on her side with her head resting on her hand. Taking in Stef.

"When are you going to stop watching me?" Stef asked, moving her head so she could look at Lena who smiled at her.

"Never,"

"I may have report you."

"For what" Lena asked, glad that Stef was starting to get her crazy ass sense of humour back.

"stalking." Stef said.

"I can't stalk you babe,"

"Why not?"

"You can't go anywhere."

"Good point." Stef smiled. "I hate this."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, you massive softly."

"I'm not a softly." Stef said,

"Yeh you are." Lena said, "Remember this babe, I know."

"I know. I'm sleepy." Stef yawned her meds did this.

"Sleep baby, I'm right here" Stef reached out and took her hand, not being able to cuddle her because of the wound. Wanting to have that contact with her, their fingers locked together as Lena watched as Stef drifted off to sleep. glad she was home. Wanting her to remover completely so they could get married. She watched as Stef's breaths become even and she was sleeping. She looked so peace. Lena thought back to sitting with her in the hospital, scared to death that she would lose her. Lena snuggled down not letting go of Stef's and hand closed her eyes, knowing that somehow everything was going to be alright.


	144. Mom's The Word

Mom's the word.

_Hello all, last one for today. I've had this request about six times and finally come up with a way of writing it. so please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading as usual_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy _

Lena sat on the sofa, a massive box on the coffee table. She was flipping through a photo album. Not just any photo album but it showed the first two years of her relationship with Stef. A lot of their first times caught by the lens. Stef walks into the room. She watches her wife for a few moments. Before sitting down next to her wife. She smiled when she saw what she was doing. She looked at the photograph she had stopped on. It was Lena and Brandon smiling into the camera about a year into their relationship.

"Do you remember that day?" Lena said softly.

"Yes, I do." Stef smiled. "that was the day he called you Mama for the first time."

"Yeh," Lena smiled. "we went to the pier for the day, you were stressed because of Mike's drinking. You where so uptight that day and he could always read you. he was running and fell over. he turned to me and ran to me crying Mama."

"I was so proud."

"You look it." Lena smiled.

"Well it proved he had taken to you and he was fine with having two moms. I never wanted to force you onto him. he has a dad. I didn't want him thinking you were replacing Mike instead he just took you."

"Six years olds are remarkable." Lena grinned. Stef moved forward and pulled out another album and smiled at Lena's neat handwriting. She opened it and laughed at the photograph of them with the twins. It was taken on the lawn outside the house, all of them laughing.

"Do you remember that day?" Stef said passing it to Lena. Lena took it and smiled at the eight year old twins smiling back at her.

"their adoption day." Lena said, her hand shaking as she ran her finger down their faces.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Mariana looked at us as the papers were signed and said the words I never thought would come out of her mouth. she called me Mommy and you Mama."

"I remember the look on Jesus face. he looked shocked that Mariana had said it. she was the first to say it."

"I cried that night." Stef said.

"I know I held you, I remember our three babies running around the front lawn laughing and gigging and yelling out for us to watch 'Mama look at me.' 'Mommy I'm faster than the boys'. I loved that."

"I love that."

"The first time Jude called me Mom was at your dad's funeral."

"I remember he asked could Connor come over."

"He did. I was so shocked. He called me Mom."

"he never looked back after that. I think later that day he called me Mom."

"He did while asking if you wanted a beer." Lena laughed. "After our chat in the car."

"Yeh when you asked me if I wanted a baby."

"I remember." Stef smiled. "Callie was harder to crack."

"True, she told us she loved us before she ever called us Mom." Lena said slowly thinking back.

"It was after we finally adopted her."

"She was nearly seventeen when we finally got to do that." Lena said, "She didn't have to be adopted at that point."

"She choose too."

"I know, she called us Mom that night."

"While asking if she could go partying with Wyatt." Stef laughed. "She used that sweet voice she uses when she wants something."

"I remember. I' glad we have all this happy memories."

"Me too, I'm glad you took so many photos and that you still do."

"Well Charlie's life needs as many photos as the others do." Lena said. As his tiny voice came down the baby monitor.

"Mommy, drinky please Mommy. Mama." There 18 months old sons came down the line.

"Still the best name I get called." Stef said.

"What even when I call you sexy or baby."

"Well I love those too but Mom is the important one."

"I agree."

"Mommy Drinky, please Mommy Mama drinky. Mama."

"I think our son wants a drink." Lena laughed.

"I'll go, I'll bring him down"

"thanks. Babe I love you."

"I love you too love." Stef went to get their son while Lena sat back down and opened the last album and smiled. It was a photo of Stef lay on the sofa with a three week old Charlie on her chest, both of them sleeping, Jude sat on the floor next to them, reading. She loved these moments and loved the fact that she had all these memories plus all the memories they were going to make,


	145. The Hoodie

The Hoodie.

_Hello all, there will be no updates tomorrow as I'm going paintballing with work and then going to work. _

_I thought I'd share this complete bit of fluff with you all. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy. _

Stef walked through the back door and threw her bag onto the courter.

"Hey babe," Came Lena's voice from the other side of the kitchen, Stef turned and looked at her wife and grinned.

"Hey…erm…"

"What?" Lena said as she put the salad together for their dinner. Stef put her hands on her hips

"That, my sweet, sweet woman is my Padres Hoodie." Stef said

"I don't know what you mean."

"I should arrest you for thief." Stef said. Looking as mean as she could. Her hand messing with her cuffs.

"What?" Lena said, looking up. "You going to tie me up."

"No Mrs Adams Foster, I going to place you in cuffs and take you down town for a strip search because I believe you have got stolen goods."

"I don't know what you mean." Lena said trying not to laugh. She was enjoying this. "I borrowed this top officer."

"Did you ask the owner of the item before removing it from the draw?" Stef asked, stepping forward.

"No she was away from the draw at the time." Lena said, moving and leaning on the kitchen counter.

"When you say away from the draw Ma'am what do you mean?"

"She was at work." Lena said grinning.

"And what job would that be?"

"She's a police officer, Officer."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"So you've taken a hoodia from you police officer partner?"

"She's my wife Officer." Lena giggled now she couldn't help it.

"Wife, ahh" Stef looked completely serious.

"Yes, I think I look better in it then her."

"Oh really?" Stef said,

"Yes,"

"Really." Stef walked over and put her hands on either side of Lena's face and kissed her passionately, before pulling away and slowly unzipping the hoodie. Looking at her wife's tank top which she was wearing. "Cold baby."

"Yeh I was, sorry."

"Don't be. You are right you look better in my clothes. I love you."

"I love you." they kissed again. Stef zipped the hoodie back up. Lena smiles at her. "I'm making steak for dinner."

"What have I done?" Stef asked,

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I only get steak when I'm good."

"Oh you're always good Honey." Lena laughed.

"Excellent. I'm going to have a shower and change baby,"

"Okay," Lena smiled and kissed her one last time as the front door opened the kids came home.


	146. Pleasure for One

Pleasure of one.

_Hello all_

_This was a request I got this morning. I've managed to do it before heading to work. I hurt all over after paintballing yesterday and I'm not very awake._

_This story has sexual content from start to finish _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming, I can see 200 in sight (scary)_

_Enjoy._

Lena had had a terrible day. She'd enough. She'd got into bed rolled over and gone to sleep. she knew Stef had wanted to make her relax but Lena had declined. She knew that Stef was feeling horny from the moment she had come home. Lena had told her she wasn't in the mood. She had gone to bed and to sleep before Stef had come to bed. she woke to the soft moans she knew so well, she slowly opened her eyes and lay listening to her wife beside her. she knew what was going on at once. She smiled to herself. It was rare that Stef go this horny. Her wife was pleasuring herself Lena softly rolled over and looked at Stef's flushed face, her eyes closed. Her head pushed back her blonde hair pushed back, giving Lena a great view of her wife. She was biting her lip, trying not to moan but little gasps and moans coming from her. Lena could see that her hand was on her breast and her other hand in her PJ bottoms. Lena knew what she was doing. She gently moved closer and kissed Stef's neck. Stef stopped what she was doing at once.

"Don't stop." Lena whispered. "You look so lost in pleasure."

"You." Stef managed. As she carried on. She turned her head and kissed Lena on the lips. Lena's hand went down Stef's body into Stef's PJs. Moving Stef's hand aside and pushing two fingers into her.

"So sexy, waking up to your little moans.

"Trying not too."

"I know but you did." She said as she slowly made love to her. Stef lay there moaning into Lena's ear. Her hips moving in slow time with Lena's magic fingers. Her body shaking slightly.

"I was thinking of you." Stef managed, her breath coming in gasps.

"I should hope so." Lena laughed as she kissed Stef's lips. Before looking into her eyes as her long fingers hit that spot. That spot that always made Stef feel so good. A spot that only Lena had found.

"Ahh, God, Lena." Stef managed as she gripped onto her wife. Holding onto her Lena didn't speed up. she was taking her time, making Stef feel amazing. Lena always knew how to play her body.

"It was so hot, hearing you playing with yourself. It's so unlike you."

"Horny." Stef managed she was going to come. She was starting to hold her breath. A sure sign that she was close. Her body shaking as well. Lena kissed her, Stef's hands going into her wife's hair Lena pulled back as she knew what was going to happen. Stef held her breath, her body shaking as she came hard around Lena's long slim fingers.

"Lena." Stef managed as her body hit the bed.

"You okay baby." Lena said removing her fingers and holding her close.

"yes, god Lena. I love you."

"I love you too baby, sleep now." The curled up together. Stef locked into Lena's arms, slowly both drifting off to sleep.

"Pay you back later."

"Deal."


	147. Grill Night

Grill night

_Hello all_

_This is just a chapter I've written. That's just random._

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy_

The house and garden was full of laughter, chatter and people. Lena loved it when it was like this. she loved having people over. she walked out of the kitchen into the warm sunshine and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. at the far end of the garden Stef was standing at the grill, wearing three quarter length cargos and a tight fitting t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail. She looked younger than her years. She was grilling chicken, hot dogs and steaks. Around her were plates of salad, sandwiches, bread and other snacks. Lena walked through all their friends, stopping and chatting. She was trying to get to Stef who was showing Jude how to flip burgers. Lena walked up behind Jude and put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him making him giggle.

"hey Mama,"

"Hey Son, what is your Mom teaching you?" Lena asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Stef who looked so good.

"How to not burn myself on the grill." Jude said smiling. He was growing so fast.

"You Mom is good at that." Lena smiled.

"I'm awesome." Stef said,

"Honey," Lena laughed. Jude grinned.

"You are kinda awesome Mom but you just sounded so vine."

"You are too much like your Mama." Stef said, frowning at him.

"That's a good thing, right?" He asked, looking at Stef and then at Lena.

"It sure is." Stef said, kissing his forehead. As Charlie came running out the house and towards his moms, as their friends got out of his way, at three years old he was a little pocket rocket. Lena managed to let go of Jude and pick up their little man.

"What are you doing dude?"

"Running Mama." He said, giggling. Stef smiled.

"See this one is too much like Mom Jude so I'm glad you're like me." Lena said, laughing.

"Mama I'm hungry." Charlie said. Putting his head into her shoulder as Kelly came over.

"You're asking the wrong Mom there dude." Jude said. Charlie thought for a moment as Stef plated up some more food and people came to get it.

"Hey" Kelly said.

"Hi." Stef laughed. "You okay?"

"Yeh it's just hard seeing Jenna with someone else." Jude decided to go and find his siblings.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Charlie said before anyone could say anything Stef smiled and Kelly laughed.

"What would you like bud?" Stef asked.

"Hot dog please Mommy."

"Okay, Mama can make you one while I speak to Kelly okay."

"Sure, love you Mommy."

"I love you too buddy." Stef said laughing as He and Lena went over to the table and started making food.

"You okay Kel?"

"Yeh, Stef it's just hard."

"I know. I'd hate it if Lena and I split."

"I miss her." Stef turned the grill down and moved to her chair, sitting with a bottle of beer. Kelly sat next to her, watching her ex on the other side of the garden with her new woman, kissing and talking closely.

"I know but you've got to move on, " Stef said, watching her own wife, who was sat eating with their son who waved at Stef, Stef waved back as Kelly watched them.

"You're still totally in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes," Stef said, "I'd walk through fire for that woman can you say the same about Jenna?" Stef said drinking her beer and then making her self a steak burger.

"No, I love her in a way but it's like friendship."

"You need to move on meet people."

"there are plenty of people here."

"Yeh there are." Stef laughed. "Which is why I'm grilling and my kids are hiding."

"I don't know how you and Lena do it."

"Do what?" Stef asked.

"Well have so many children around."

"It's a blessing." Stef said. "Charlie is a mini Lena,"

"Only in looks Stef he is so like you when he talks." Kelly laughed.

"Lena says that all the time. you know he thinks I run away everyday."

"What?" Kelly started laughing, "No seriously. when I come home he asked why I run away. he doesn't get it."

"Bless him." Kelly said as a woman caught her eye, Stef laughed watching her friend

"Go and speak to her, her name is Ann, she is a friend of Lena's and single."

"You sure,"

"I have my kids and wife to talk to." Stef said laughing as Kelly go up. Lena watched her go over to Ann. Charlie jumped down and ran over to Stef and climb onto her knee.

"Mommy,"

"Yes buddy."

"There are too many people in our house."

"Oh is there?" Stef laughed as Lena came and sat in the seat next to her watching their friends enjoying themselves

"Yes, I don't like it."

"They will be going soon love." She said as he hugged her

"Good I want my house back." Charlie said, making Lena

"It's mine and Mommy's house dude." Lena said.

"Don't think so." Charlie said. Resting his head against Stef's shoulder.

"We do." Stef said kissing the top of his head. he giggled. Lena gently put her head onto Stef's shoulder watching their friends.

"Nah it's mine." Charlie giggled as Stef tickled his stomach. "Love you Mommy I do, I do."

"I love you too."

"Do you love Mama?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I love Mama so much baby." Stef said, Lena looked at her wife and kissed her softly.

"I love you too."

"I love you," Charlie laughed before kissing both his moms.

"Right we better mingle." Lena said.

"Yeh, come on little man." Stef got up and they both went to talk to their friends stealing glances at each other. Stef couldn't keep her eyes of her wife. The woman who made her hole. Her kids all around her. their three years old running around with Jude. Stef smiled looking at Lena. she simply winked at her wife, being reward with that private smile that Stef knew so well.


	148. Bedtimes

Bedtimes.

_Hello all_

_This is two requests in one so I hope you all enjoy it. thanks to the guests for the requests. _

_Keep the requests coming. _

_Thank you for reading_

_enjoy_

Lena walked into the hospital room where Stef was lay, her head back on the pillow it looked like she'd had a restless night. Her oxygen mask replaced with a tube up her nose. Her blonde hair spread on the pillow. Her body weak. Lena sat herself onto the bed on Stef's unhurt side and gently took her hand slowly running her fingers along Stef's. Stef opened her eyes and smiled when she saw it was Lena and not Mike, who had already been to see her that morning.

"Hi," She managed. She was still so weak that it was still hard to talk but she didn't want to show this to Lena.

"Hey, how are you?" Lena asked, not letting go of her hand. Gently playing with her fingers.

"I'm good, just great." Lena laughed at her reaction.

"Did you get much sleep?" Lena asked, slowly. Knowing that like herself Stef hated sleeping alone.

"No, you weren't here, I had no one to steal the sheets or to spoon me or even kick me." Stef remarked. Smiling. Lena kissed her forehead.

"Well I had to share our bed with Mariana."

"Wow that hasn't happened for a while." Stef said slowly. she linked her fingers into Lena's feeling Lena's commitment ring.

"I know, she's feeling guilty."

"She shouldn't." Stef said.

"I know, we've talked about it."

"good."

"She reminds me of that cute little seven year old who climb into our bed on the third night she was with us. She got into the middle of our bed and hugged us both, not wanting us to let go. That scared little girl who trusted us because we didn't yell or hurt her in those first few nights or ever." Lena said thoughtfully.

"She needed her Mama."

"Yes and I was there for her." Lena said slowly.

"I know you were love, I wish I could have been too." Stef said, not letting go of Lena's hand when she tried to pull back. she wasn't ready to let go and Lena knew it. "I love you so much. I know you are mad at them. we all make mistake. It wasn't there fault that guy pulled the trigger."

"You shouldn't have been there to be shot at Stef." Lena said softly.

"No I shouldn't but you know what?"

"What?" Lena asked looking into the eyes of the woman she loved so much it hurt.

"I would do it for any of you. my family are the most important thing to me. I love you all. I was shot because I thought my son was in danger. I will do it again."

"I love you too, I know. I forgive them. I'm just so angry that they contacted Ana they way they did."

"I know love, " Stef lay back she was so sleepy. "I remember when Jesus getting into bed with us, he had had too much sugar. He jumped all over me. and then sat on your stomach talking a mile a minute."

"I remember it was their first holidays with us. it was thanksgiving if I remember right." Lena laughed.

"It was and my mother was the reason he was the way he was."

"Oh God yeh, we ended up with all three kids that day,"

"Yeh we did." Stef smiled remembering. She love that her and Lena had so many happy memories.

"I like our alone time. our room is supposed to be our private space."

"It is." Stef laughed. "I love waking up naked with you."

"Oh that's rare." Lena said.

"Not after we do 'other stuff'" Stef laughed. Lean grinned.

"I know but still rare."

"When we first got together, it wasn't rare at all."

"Oh god. Brandon walking in on us having sex and us trying to explain to him I wasn't hurting you." Lena started laughing.

"Oh I've never blushed so much in my life."

"Oh you have."

"When?"

"when Jesus and Mariana heard us, and Brandon explained we were having a 'love hug' and we got up for breakfast and Mariana asked did we enjoy our love hug and you blushed for a week."

"That was not funny Lena Adams."

"Oh it was." Lena said, as she moved forward and kissed her slowly. "I still think love hugs are the best kind of hugs."

"I agree. I can't wait to get home and have a love hug." Lena smiled.

"I'd love that Stef. Lets get you better first okay?"

"Yes, I'm so tried." Stef said resting back

"Sleep now babe." Lena said gently running her fingers down Stef's face. Stef closed her eyes.

"Love you babe." Stef whispered as she drifted off back to sleep, happy that Lena was with her.


	149. Asking For Help

Asking for help

_Hello all, _

_This was a request from __wullywart. I hope you enjoy this and that you're feeling better soon._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Callie couldn't stand the pain. She hated it when her cramps got this bad. She hated that she never had anyone to ask about them or even confide in to get comfort. She couldn't ask her new foster moms. she loved them, they were the nicest people in the world, but she was still so scared, the could reject her and Jude at any time. but she was laying on the floor in the corner of the bathroom hoping that if she lay on her side and as still as possible maybe the pain would go away. she knew everyone was home. She'd heard people talking but she just couldn't move. the cramps were worst than ever. She heard a light knock on the door.

"Callie, sweets." It was Lena. she needed her. she tried to respond

"Ahh," was all she managed. Lena opened the door and saw, she rushed over.

"Aww baby, what's the matter?" Lena asked, sitting down beside her and slowly pushing Callie's curls out of her face.

"Cramps." Callie managed.

"Aww sweetie. Come on baby." Lena helped Callie up, who groaned. She took her into her and Stef's room, sitting her down on the bed.

"Can't stay…" Callie started but she ran her hand along her lower stomach.

"Lay down baby girl." Lena said. Callie did as she was told. She was scared. She'd never shown weakness to any of her foster parents. She curled up, holding her stomach. Lena went into the bathroom to get her hot water bottle that she used when she had cramps.

"Hey baby girl you okay?" Stef asked coming into the room. She looked concerned.

"Cramps." Callie managed,

"Aww baby, Mama gets them." Stef said sitting down onto the bed. she rubbed Callie's arm.

"Hurts,"

"Aww sweetie." Stef's heart was breaking that she couldn't take this pain away. Lena came back with her hot water bottle and gave it to Callie, who put it on her stomach.

"I'll get you some pain killers." Lena said,

"thank you Mama." Callie whispered. it was the first time that she said it. Lena smiled and kissed her before heading to the medical box. That was locked in the den. Stef rubbed Callie's leg.

"Is the hot water bottle working babe?"

"Yes," Callie managed. She wanted a hug. She wanted to be held but she didn't know how to ask. Stef looked at her. seeing the pain in her daughters eyes. She knew this look she knew that Lena loved to be held.

"Could you do with a cuddle?" Callie nodded and Stef got onto her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Holding her. Callie suddenly felt safe. Lena walked into smiling, she gave her the painkillers. Callie took them before curling back up into Stef's arms. Lena moves and hugs her from the other side. "This is known as a Mommy sandwich."

"It's good Mom." Callie feeling so loved. She slowly drifted off to sleep in their arms. And both Lena and Stef just lay with her, not wanting to let her go.

"She's letting us in." Stef whispered.

"I know babe." Lena said, kissing Callie's head, closing her own eyes. Glad that she could be here for her. wanting to just lay here and take her pain away.


	150. One Too Many

One too Many.

_Hello all_

_Wow I've made it 150 chapter, wow how does this happen. a massive THANK YOU to all of you that read all these stories and take the time to comment. Reading them makes me write more. You really do keep me writing do you think I can make it to 200? _

_This is a chapter has sexual content all the way through. _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

"STEFANIE MARIE FOSTER I WANT…I WANT…I WANT…A WORD WITH YOU…A LONG WORD..." Lena yelled outside of the house she now shared with her domestic partner. Stef was pulling her car into the drive after a long night shift. She looked at a Lena who stood, swaying slight, her feet bare. her shoes hanging off her finger. Her hair up on her head. her dress falling from her shoulder. Stef stepped out of the car in full uniform.

"Hey love."

"Hi, I've been drinking." Lena giggled.

"I can see that babe."

"Jenna and Kelly took me clubbing."

"Oh really,"

"To a gay bar." Lena said, moving forward but her legs wobbled and she decided to stay still as Stef walked towards her.

"You sound shocked by that love." Stef said laughing.

"This woman came onto me." Lena said as Stef put her arm around her and helped her into the house, Lena threw her shoes down and Stef was suddenly glad that Brandon was at his dads.

"And what did you do?" Stef asked as she took her belt off,

"I told her I've got this…sexy ass cop at home…who makes me scream…she was so…jealous…" Lena managed as she threw herself onto their leather sofa, her dress riding up showing Stef, Lena's French knickers. Lena didn't care. Stef went upstairs locked her gun up and came back down

"So I'm a sexy ass cop?"

"You sure are…I'm wet you know."

"Wet where babe?" Stef asked sitting onto the coffee table. Looking at Lena whose dress was falling from her shoulders and revealing her green lace bra.

"You know where?"

"I'd prefer it if you told me. I've never seen you drunk before and I'm trying to work out what kinda drunk you are."

"Oh baby, I'm a dirty drunk." Lena said slowly,

"You gonna show me how dirty,"

"Yes,"

"So answer my question then please."

"What was the question?" Lena asked.

"Where are you wet?"

"Well Officer, what's your name?" Lena said playing dump, Stef smiled and decided to play along with her drunk girlfriend.

"I'm Officer Stef Foster," Stef said using the voice she used when she pulled someone.

"Officer Foster, I'm wet in the downstairs area."

"And where about would that be Ms Adams?" Stef asked, her face serious, with her hair pulled back she always looked stern and serious.

"My pussy Officer." Lena said, not carrying. If she'd been sober she would never have started this conversation. Even during sex it was usually Stef who cursed while Lena was more likely to thank God that Stef was so talented.

"Oh and why is your pussy wet Ms Adams?"

"Because I saw you Officer."

"Are you flirting with me Ms Adams."

"Sure am." Lena sat up and pulled her dress off, leaving herself in a bra that was barely containing her breasts and French knickers. Stef tried not to jump her seeing how far she could take this before she jumped Lena.

"What would you like?" Stef whispered, trying to steady her voice when she watched Lena remove her bra and throw it at Stef. It landed in Stef's lap. She had never seen her woman like this 18 months in and right now she was seeing a different side to her woman. a side that was hot. A demanding side.

"I'd like you to strap on a good size toy and fuck me here." Lena said, completely seriously. Stef was shocked. She looked at Lena and saw a burning passion in her lovers eyes. She got up and walked upstairs. She could hear Lena's soft moans and knew that her lover was rubbing herself. She walked back into their bedroom and unlocked the draw in closet where they kept their toys. She gripped the strap on leather harness and Lena's favourite toy, the one that they rarely used. She walked back down stairs and put it onto the coffee table before taking in Lena who was lay on the leather sofa, completely naked rubbing her clit her other hand playing with her breasts. Stef took her boots off and then her trousers as she was about to unbutton her shirt Lena spoke.

"No the shirt, I want you to fuck me in your uniform." She said, watching Stef. She couldn't believe it. Stef's face showed her disbelief. She removed her panties and fitted the strap on and the toy. She then got between Lena's legs and kissed her passionately. Lena's tongue going into her mouth. the kiss was sloppy and open mouthed but neither cared. Lena opened Stef's shirt and pushed her t-shirt up so she could her back, her hands then finding Stef's pert ass. As Stef pushed into her, holding her body up slightly. As she pushed her hips the toy going deep into Lena. Lena's head went back and she gasped.

"I want it hard, please Stef, please." Stef had never seen Lena like this. she moved her hips hard into Lena making her moan. She kissed her neck. As Lena's hips moved into time with Stef's.

"God Lena."

"I wanna be on top." Lena suddenly said. They moved as best they could till Lena was on of Stef. Stef looked up at her lover as Lena moved herself up and down on the toy. Stef watched Lena's breasts.

"Wow." Stef managed as she watched her hands on Lena's hips.

"enjoying…the view there my love…"

"Yeh, your breasts are amazing." Stef said. As Lena moved back. moving her hips. She was close. Stef could tell. She started to push her own hips up making sure she was in time with Lena's. hips.

"Close…fuck….baby…"

"Cum for me." it happened. Lena screaming out Stef's name as she came hard her body falling forward. Stef wrapped her arms around Lena.

"Love you…so much Stef,"

"I love you too," Stef pulled out of her. and picked up Lena and took her upstairs. Stef removed the toy and took her clothes off. When she got into bed. Lena was sleeping and snoring on her side of the bed. Stef got into bed and held her. drifting off to sleep to the sound of Lena's drunken snoring.


	151. 69

69

_Hello all, had problems writing today so here is just a shot very SEXUAL one off. _

_Warning of sexual content. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading. I love the faith you all seem to have in me to make it too 200, I couldn't do it without your requests._

_Please enjoy. _

Stef lay on the sofa. Her eyes closed her arm over her forehead. She'd had a long day and she just wanted to relax. It had been a long day and now Charlie was in bed. now she was just waiting for Lena. who was having a bath. Stef blindly picked up her glass of wine and drained it. putting her glass back onto the coffee table. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She heard the stairs creek as Lena came down in her robe with her hair up and out of her face.

"You okay honey?" Lena asked. walking into the living room.

"Yes babe how was your bath?"

"Lovely, would have been better if you were with me."

"Aww I'm sorry." Stef said. Holding her hand out Lena walked over and Stef got a great view of her wife legs' Stef gently ran her hand up and down her Lena's leg.

"That feels good." Lena said as Stef sat up.

"Even after all these years you're still so sexy."

"really?" Lena never believed her. Stef pulled her closing opening her robe revealing her wife's naked body. Lena looked up to make sure the blinds were closed. She was glad to see they were, as she felt Stef's lips on her stomach.

"Yes," Stef grinned. "you're the hottest saint I've ever meet, perfect body." Stef said.

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes, yes you are." Stef said as she got up and moved Lena down on to the wooden floor. They were kissing as Stef lay he completely onto the floor and got between her legs.

"Stef baby I wanna lick you"

"I want to lick you." Stef said looking down at her wife. As Lena pulled her shirt off Stef got up and removed all her clothes before slowly lowering her centre over Lena's face. her own face going into Lena's soft, sweet centre. Both of them licking, sucking and moaning. Both of them enjoying it. Lena's hand on her wife's ass holding her in place, both trying to make the other come. Their bodies shaking. Stef came first. Lena a few moments later. Stef moved off Lena and lay on the floor, pulling her close.

"God I love you." Stef said.

"I love you too, wow. I forgot how good your tongue is Stef,"

"I learnt from the best."

"That being me."

"That being you,"

"bed?"

"Yep,"

"Sleep?"

"No, I want more."

"Deal." Lena said as the got up and Stef chased Lena upstairs. Falling onto the bed giggling and kissing. Lena rolled on top of Stef. Holding her close. As she gently pushed two fingers into her. Lena looked deep into Stef's eyes as she moved her hand hard and fast into Stef who held onto her. her fingers raking Lena's back. her legs wrapped around her.

"Lena, shit…oh god babe. I love you." Stef managed as she came hard. Her body shaking

"I love you to babe, so much."

"Give me five minutes."

"No baby I'm good." Lena grinned rolling onto her side and pulling Stef into being her little spoon. "sleep honey,"

"Love you." Stef said before closing her eyes, her body wrapped up in Lena's. as they both drifted off to sleep.


	152. Saturday Afternoon

Saturday Afternoon

_Hello all_

_I've had a few problems writing the last couple of days. So I wrote this bit of fluff to try and get back into the grove, it's working. I'm going to work on some requests over the next few days don't worry I have your emails. And I love you all dearly for taking the time to read my stories and for your beliefs that I can reach 200 chapters_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy_

Jesus jumped the curb on his board flipping it and landing perfectly safely. Lena sat on the front steps of their house watching her 10 year old son doing tricks. On their lawn Lexi and Mariana were making friendship bracelets and giggling together. Brandon was chasing after Jesus on his bike. She loved watching her children. In two years the twins had become a big part of their lives. They were now in the process of adopting them. Stef was on shift today, but she should be home shortly. There were drinks and snacks out on the lawn as well. Lena was drinking a glass of apple juice. Mariana got up and looked at the woman she now saw as her Mom.

"Mama."

"Yes sweetie?" Lena said giving Mariana her attention.

"I've made you a Mama bracelet."

"Wow for me?" Lena said, smiling at her daughter, who was growing into an amazing girl. she had finally settled down.

"Yes, because you're an amazing Mama."

"I love you sweetie." Lena said, as Mariana tied it onto her left wrist.

"I love you too Mama."

"Are you making one for Mom."

"Yeh but I did yours first." Mariana said. Lena smiled and then kissed her daughter. Mariana skipped down back to Lexi.

"Mama are you watching?" Jesus yelled.

"Yes son and please don't yell."

"Okay." Jesus did another trick.

"that's great Jesus." She said as she saw Stef's SUV coming along the road she was glad that her woman was home. She watched as all the kids stopped while their Mom pulled the car into the drive but starting up again, with Jesus and Brandon racing each other. Stef got out of the car in full uniform and smiled that her family were out and about in the sun. she gripped her rucksack that she took to work everyday as she was closing the door she felt two little arms wrap around her middle. She smiled and turned. She kissed the top of Mariana's head. she was shorter than her brother and she knew she was going to be a smaller person.

"Hey Miss thing how are you?"

"I'm good Mom I'm making friendship bracelets with Lexi."

"Wow, with the kit Mama got you for your birthday."

"Yes." She smiled before running back to her best friend. Stef smiled at the boys racing. Lena stayed sat on the steps.

"Hey babies." Stef yelled at the boys who simply waved. As Stef walked over to Lena throwing her rucksack towards the door, and sat herself next to her wife, moving her gun so it didn't push into her side. "Hey love."

"Hey baby," Lena kissed her wife, on the lips. Their whole neighbourhood knew they were lesbians. She felt relaxed enough to kiss Stef.

"How have they been?"

"Good, Brandon wanted to see Mike but he wasn't answering. So we went to the park, they've had ice cream and then Mariana asked if Lexi could come over. so they are here now we're out here cause the boys wanted to play."

"Sounds eventful." Stef said, she was tired. It had been a long day. She hated missing weekends with her family but she was police officer and that sometimes meant that she had to do this. "Wonder where Mike is,"

"Well It's not his weekend with B, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeh true." Stef yawned. Lena looked at her.

"Long day babe?" She asked as they watched all four kids.

"Yeh, had to arrest a kid, he was fourteen."

"Oh."

"He is involved in gang violence and I think about what would have happened if we hadn't taken in Jesus and Mariana."

"You can't think like that."

"but I do." Stef said. She rubbed her eyes. She wanted to have a shower, get changed and play with her kids. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to change. I wanna play with my kids."

"there is some cold beers in the fridge."

"Maybe in a bit,"

"Are you in tomorrow."

"No," Stef said,

"Good, we can have a family day." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her cheek and then went to get changed. When she came back out she checked on the girls before asking the boys if they wanted to play basketball. Soon Lena was laughing at her wife taking on their sons. The laughter filling the street. Lena watched. Glad that this was normal. This was the life she always wanted. now she had it. with a woman she didn't expect to full in love with but she couldn't imagine life with anyone else.


	153. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving.

_Hello all_

_This is a request from Gleek Foster Kid I hope you enjoy it, as I know you are going through a hard time right now._

_Please keep requests coming some come easier to me than other but I'm working on it._

_Thank you for reading_

_Enjoy _

"come on B, we are here." Stef said as pulled her car into the space that she always parked in when she came to Lena's apartment. Today was a big deal with was the first time Brandon was meeting Lena's Mom and Dad. They had been together for eight months now. Brandon got out of the car and held onto his Mom's hand. He looked amazing in a shirt, vest and smart trousers. Stef was wearing a new shirt and jeans. Her hair out of her face. since coming out and getting with Lena she had changed a lot. She'd grown her bangs out and stopped hiding behind her hair. She held her sons hand as they made their way up the stairs in the expensive apartment building where Lena was currently living. Brandon and Stef were spending more and more time here. Stef knocked on the door.

"Is Lena in?" Brandon asked

"Yes baby she's asked us here." Stef smiled, as the door opened and she smiled into Lena's face, Lena looked stunning in a tight fitting dress. her hair naturally curly and on top of her head. Lena smiled at her girlfriend. Before kissing her.

"Hi," She smiled

"Hello," Stef said.

"Hi Lena." Brandon grinned.

"Come in. Lena moved as they walked in. before they went into the main room Lena hugged Stef holding her close. Brandon smiled. He loved that his Mom was so happy. they walked into the living room. When Brandon saw the two adults he hugged onto his Mom's leg.

"Hi Stef how are you?" Stuart said.

"Hi Stuart, Stuart, Dana this is my son Brandon."

"Hi little man," Stuart said getting down to Brandon's level. Brandon looked at him. Stef's fingers slowly running through his hair. "How old are you?" Brandon looked up and Stef simply nodded. He smiled and looked back at the kind man in front of him

"I'm five."

"Wow you're a big boy."

"Mommy says I'm her little man." He said. "Who are you?£

"I'm Stuart and I'm Lena's dad."

"Oh. I've got a daddy, but he lives somewhere else. Mommy is now going out with Lena. I like Lena she reads to me. we're reading Harry Porter at the moment,"

"really," Stuart said sitting onto the sofa. Brandon got onto the sofa next to him.

"Yeh Lena does all the voices." Brandon said, chatting away to his new found friend. Lena slipped her hand into Stef's hand as Dana sat on the other side of Brandon.

"He has won them over." Lena said slowly.

"He wins everyone over."

"Because he is yours." Lena said, pulling Stef to her.

"I love him so much."

"I know babe, I love you." Lena grinned. Stef put her arm around her. holding her. watching as her son chatted about his latest Lego village he was building with his dad.

"I love you," Stef said. "What's for dinner?"

"guess?"

"Turkey." Stef laughed.

"Yeh, it will be ready shortly."

"Mommy,"

"Yes Dude." Stef said looking at her son who was now sat on Stuart's knee both him and Dana looked like putty in his hands.

"Are Stuart and Dana my grandparents now, like Grandma and Grandpa?" He asked.

"I suppose in a way they are." Stef said sitting down on the arm chair.

"Well you and Lena are looking at house right." Brandon smiled as Lena sat on the arm and Stef's hand went onto her woman's leg.

"Yes we are." Stef said.

"Oh really you didn't tell us Lena." Dana said

"Well we have only just started looking, but Brandon's gotta like the place too." Lena said,

"I love Lena." Brandon smiled. "she's a better cook than Mommy too."

"What you saying Dude?" Stef asked looking shocked.

"Well you are terrible Mommy, Lena makes amazing pasta."

"Thanks little man, we're having turkey today."

"Cool," He smiled. Before he started talking to Stuart about his school, Stef watched. Loving the fact that Lena's parents had taken him. she saw a bright future for them both and that included Lena. she wanted this to be forever. Lena kissed her before going into the kitchen to finish cooking. As Stef sat listening to her sons chatter. Watching as he won Lena's parents over. this really did fell right.


	154. Sometimes all you need is love

Sometimes all you need is love.

_Hello all _

_This is two or three requests in one, so thank you so much for your patients. I know sometimes it takes a while but I need the write plot to go with the right request and sometimes that takes a little while._

_I hope you enjoy this _

_This story contents strong language and strong sexual content. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for your time_

_Enjoy _

Stef stepped out the shower, wrapping herself in a massive towel and her hair still dripping wet. As she walked into the bed she smiled. Lena was lay in bed, completely naked, the sheet below her seven month pregnant stomach. she was posing for Stef. Stef leant herself against the door frame and looked at her wife. Taking in the mocha coloured skin. Her hair up out of her face, her breasts larger than they had ever been. Stef' breath caught in her throat she couldn't breath just taking in the sexy site of her wife. Who'd barely let her near her sexually since they'd found out she was expecting

"Lost for words?" Lena said lay there, running circles over her stomach.

"Can't breath." Stef whispered.

"Seriously." Lena's eyebrows came together in a frown. Stef had never really used cheesy lines unless it was to call her a hot saint. Stef had always been very straight talking.

"You look breath taking." Stef said, walking towards Lena.

"I was hoping for sexy."

"How about fuckable?" Stef said, as her fingers ran down Lena's strong arms.

"No cursing the baby can hear you…"

"Oh like you care, are you wet love?" Stef asked looking deep into her wife's eyes. Knowing full well what she was doing to Lena. as Lena had turned her on simply by going to bed nude.

"I don't know, why don't you find out?" Lena said with a smile.

"You seriously want to me to touch you."

"I want you to see."

"You want me to run my finger along you lovely pussy and see if you're wet for me babe."

"Yes." Lena said leaning back loving that Stef had started talking to her like that had back when they had started dated when they had laughter, giggled and dirty talked their way though sex.

"What if I ran two fingers down there. Would it find you wet and wanting"

"Yes." Lena managed as Stef's hand pulled the sheets away and found Lena's legs already open and waiting for her to inspect her.

"You're a little too willing you know that right?"

"For you." Lena said smiling.

"What is?" Stef asked as she slowly ran her fingers along Lena's slit and found her very wet. Wetter than she'd been in months. She bought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean.

"I'm wet for you, fuck that was sexy Stef." Stef looked shocked that Lena had cursed.

"You said no cursing."

"For one night I'm breaking that rule." Lena said smiling.

"Wow rebel." Stef said before slowly running her fingers along Lena's clit and rubbing in slow circles. "You're so wet you know that."

"I'm dripping. I was thinking…ahh…God Stef." She was sanative. Her breasts, her nipples and now she was finding her clit. "Thinking of you, naked in the shower, fingering yourself."

"You think I masturbate in the shower?" Stef said, leaning over her wife her and kissing her nipple.

"AHH, shit. Stef. Yes I think you masturbate in the shower."

"You're right I do and I just did. I was thinking of you naked, under me screaming my name." Stef said slowly as she stopped rubbing Lena. Lena moaned as Stef moved her hand away but the moan turned to pleasure when Stef revealed her strong toned naked body. slowly she got back onto the side of the bed and gently pushed three fingers into her socking wet wife.

"Ahh, Stef, how many?"

"How many what my love?" Stef knew what she was being asked but she wanted to hear the dirty words come out of Lena's mouth as it was so rare for her to be like this. usually she was so prime and prober. That Stef loved it when she lost herself to pleasure so completely.

"How many fingers?" Lena managed her head back, lost in the pleasure of Stef slowly making love to her. her fingers curled and hitting that secret spot that Lena had taught her to hit all those years ago. It made her having the best orgasms and she could feel one building as Stef's magic fingers worked on her.

"Three baby, three fingers deep inside you, hitting that spot. You're mine you know that. You are totally mine."

"I'm yours. Oh God Stef, honey, I'm close."

"I want you to let it go Lena. I want you to cum hard. I want to feel you're amazing pussy pull my fingers in. I want you to scream my name." Stef said, enjoying being able to do this with her. she watched as Lena gripped her. Lena's nails digging into her shoulders, as her body tensed her legs shaking. her breath coming gasps as she gave in to the total pleasure. She came. She came so hard she managed to squirt a little bit pushing Stef's fingers out. Stef smiled she was proud. She watched as Lena came down from the high. Lena opened her eyes to find Stef sat next to her looking at her licking her fingers clean.

"That's not happened in a while." Stef commented, enjoying the taste of Lena.

"did I just squirt on you?"

"You did babe and it was totally hot. Watching you come that hard. Wow."

"You're the only woman who has ever managed to do that to me." Lena said slowly.

"Good, I'd be jealous if someone else could make you scream like that."

"Did I scream?"

"No baby, you hold your breath when you come that hard."

"Do I?" Lena said resting back, her body relaxing. As Stef pulled the sheets over them. knowing she'd be rewarded once Lena had recovered. She knew her pregnant wife had very little energy now.

"Yes, you hold your breath and gasp as your body lets go. It's the sexiest sight in the world."

"It can't be," Lena said, snugging into Stef.

"It is. Trust me my love. It is."

"I'll pay you back."

"Right now you're going to sleep. you can pay me back anything."

"I will honey, god you're good."

"Had a brilliant teacher."

"That me?"

"Yes love it was you. sleep now my angel." Stef said as Lena closed her eyes and Stef watched her drift to sleep. she was completely in love with this woman. she ran her hand along Lena's stomach before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep herself.


	155. Paranoid

Paranoid

_Hello all this is a request I got last night. I hope you enjoy it_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep the requests coming I'm working on them promise_

_Enjoy _

The ball was in full swing. Lena loved these charity events. She loved that she was here with Stef and for the first time in their 18 month relationship the invite had stated Lena Adams and Stefanie Foster. She'd been so pleased when it had come through. Tonight Stef looked amazing in a shirt, vest and dress pants. Lena had gone for a ball gown that was low cut and covered her feet, also showing her back. the ball was to raise money for the school charity of the year and it had been a success. Lena looked over from where she stood at the bar and saw Stef talking to an attractive woman, who was openly flirting with Stef. Lena watched as the woman played with her hair, giggling at something Stef had said. The woman was looking at Stef in that way. The way that said I want this woman. Stef had her back to Lena. Lena stood watching. She couldn't see her face. since Stef had come out she'd changed so much. she no longer hid behind her hair and she looked better than ever. Lena was suddenly scared the woman she was talking to was hot and she knew Stef wasn't used to women coming on her. Lena took a deep breath and walked over to her woman,

"You're a rather attractive woman," The woman said to Stef, Stef looked at her frowning.

"erm. Thank you."

"Would you like a drink?" She asked,

"No thank you." Stef said as Lena put her hand onto Stef's shoulder. Stef was tense until she turned and saw Lena standing there. She smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey baby, I was at the bar, do you want a drink?" Lena said, not even looking at the other woman.

"Hi love, erm, I'm driving."

"They serve OJ."

"Okay then." Stef turned back to the woman who didn't look happy that Stef was taken. "Bye." With that they walked over to the bar.

"She was coming onto you." Lena said, sitting onto a stool at the far end of the bar. It was quite there and she could have a word with Stef.

"No she wasn't."

"Oh please Stef, I could see it. the world could see it. seriously. she was flicking her hair and giggling at your terrible jokes."

"How do you know my jokes were terrible?" Stef replied.

"I know you. I'm scared Stef," Lena suddenly admitted." Stef took her hand and lead her outside so they were away from the noise of the party and walked down on to the beach.

"Why are you scared?" Stef asked as they sat down onto the sand away from the party and everyone else.

"because that woman was coming onto you. you're an attractive woman Stef, what if you find someone else." It was all coming out now. since Gretchen had cheated on her there was a small part of her that thought Stef would do the same.

"Lena," Stef put her fingers under her chin making Lena look into Stef's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you…" Stef kissed her softly.

"I love you, I love you so much. I think about you and Brandon and Jesus and Mariana all the time. I have a family with you. you're the one person I want to send the rest of my life with. I don't want that woman in there. I don't want any other woman. I'm not going to cheat on you. why would I? you're the woman of my dreams love. You're totally amazing. you make my heart beat faster. I get this tingling feeling in my stomach when I get home and see your smiling voice. Without you, Brandon and I wouldn't be eating so good. You've given me the family I've always wanted. you're totally amazing. I can never tell you that enough. I'm not you bitch of an ex. I'm not running away

with anyone because I've got the best and I don't want anyone else" Stef said, with such passion she made Lena cry. She gently pushed the tears away and slowly kissed her lips. Holding her close.

"I love you too, I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I feel like something bad is going to happen. you walked into my life and everything changed. I love you so much Stef. You're my world. you and our children are everything to me."

"Good, shall we go back inside. Enjoy the party and dance the night away as we don't have the kids for once."

"That sounds good." Stef stood up and offered her girlfriend her hand.

"Come on then you," They walked hand in hand back into the party with Lena not wanting to let go of her hand and Stef now willing too.


	156. Parent's Love

Parent's love.

_Hello all, this is a request from gabby not sure if it's what you wanted. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

Jude walked into the kitchen. He was nervous. Stef and Lena were sat together at the table drinking their coffee after their dinner. They were chatting quietly. He was scared. He wanted to talk to them. he knew deep down in this house he was safe but sometime his history returning to him.

"You okay Honey?" Stef asked looking at her nervous son.

"erm…" He looked down. Lena and Stef looked at each other before looking at Jude.

"What is it bud?" Lena asked, taking in her son as he finally moved sitting on the stool at the end of the table, looking at his mothers.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You know you can always talk to us." Stef said,

"It's…"

"Take your time." Lena said. She could see her son was struggling.

"I think I might be gay…" He whispered. Lena got up and put her arms around him and kissed his head. Stef smiled and did the same. Giving him a Mama sandwich.

"Do you want to talk?" Stef asked kissing his forehead twice. He nodded.

"Come on." They wall went into the living room, sitting on the sofa with Jude between them.

"How did you know you were gay Mama?" He asked looking at Lena.

"You want the truth?" Lena said he nodded and she smiled. "When I was in high school I fell completely in love with another student. She was really cute. I couldn't help it. I'd never looked at a boy, but she made my heart sing."

"Does Mom make your heart sing?" Jude asked. Lena smiled at Stef.

"Yeh she does bud."

"What about you Mom?" He asked, looking at Stef.

"I hid it for so long. I was in love with my best friend Tess Brown. But my dad sent me to a minster and tried to 'push me in the right direction' So I stayed in the closet till I meet Mama."

"You came out for Mama?" Jude asked, looking slightly shocked.

"I suppose I did. You see I saw her in the school yard and I couldn't speak."

"I can't believe that." Jude said, now relaxing making Lena laugh.

"Honestly, I was totally lost of words. I couldn't even remember Brandon's name. She was the right one for me."

"Wow, that's kinda romantic." Jude said. Laughing.

"Yeh you Mom has always been romantic. She once sent me 21 roses,"

"Why 21?" Jude said.

"Because I was in trouble and I only had enough money for 21, not 24." Stef said laughing.

"You really are crazy Mom." Jude said.

"I'm not."

"Yeh you are babe." Lena said. "So bud. You think you are gay?"

"Yeh, I'm not sure."

"You know we will love you no matter." Stef said, "Plus your Mama and I are gay."

"I know that Mom." Stef grinned. Hugging him. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too son." Lena said, kissing him.

"I love you also. You can talk to us anytime okay?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go play games with Jesus."

"Okay," With that Jude ran upstairs.

"He is the cutest." Stef said.

"He is." Lena said, laying down and putting her head into Stef's lap. As Stef slowly ran her fingers through Lena's hair.

"I'm tired." Stef closed her eyes. Smiling at the thoughts of Jude. Coming out to them. their little boy was finally relax enough in their house to open up. she loved it. it was finally happening. Jude was settled.


	157. Falling Apart

Falling Apart

_Hello all_

_Well Sherri gave birth yesterday (Tuesday 13 May 2014) to her boys Michael and John. Congrats to them both_

_This story is based after Stef was shot. _

_Requests still welcome, the ones I have I'm trying to come up with good plots to drop them into._

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories_

_Enjoy _

Sharon was driving her crazy. Her mother had been here since three days after she'd been shot, now a week and a half later, she was feeling it was a week and half too long. She lay on the bed, resting trying to get away from the fact that no one would let her do anything. She knew all they were doing was putting their wedding together but that didn't matter she needed to be more involved. But she also knew that if she didn't rest she wouldn't recover. She lay with her arm thrown over her face. her tank top had risen up to reveal her stomach and the dressing that still covered her wound, it was there to make sure it stayed clean. Lena walked in and smiled.

"You sleeping?" she asked softly

"no." Stef said, no bothering to move.

"What's the matter?"

"You, my mother, the kids. Me. you can pick." Stef said, not moving or even opening her eyes. She really didn't care right now.

"What have I done?" Lena asked sitting onto the bed.

"I don't know I'm sorry love. I'm taking my weakness out on you." Stef admitted. Lena smiled. She got up and softly closed the door before coming back.

"You're not weak." Lena said, sitting back onto the bed and running her hand along Stef's leg. Stef moved her arm and looked at her.

"Yes I am, I have no energy, all I do is go downstairs and I wanna sleep."

"You've been shot babe. your body is using all your energy to recover." Lena said, laying down next to her. slowly running her fingers along Stef's muscular stomach.

"I feel weak babe." Stef admitted. Lena saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's okay to fall apart." Lena whispered. Stef looked at Lena, as the tears slowly ran down her face.

"I feel useless." Stef said, Lena leant over and pushed her tears out of her face. Lena leant herself forward and kissed Stef softly on the lips. It wasn't often that Stef fell apart. She couldn't believe she was doing it now.

"You're not useless baby," Lena said, leaning her forehead against Stef.

"I feel it. I'm so weak."

"You've been shot, your lung collapsed, you've had major surgery." Lena said softly. "So you're not going to be running around right now,"

"I know," Stef said slowly, putting her head back down onto the pillow. The pain in her side had gotten too much.

"Are you in pain Stef?" Lena asked looking at her. Stef simply nodded. Lena moved off the bed and went into their bathroom and get Stef her pain meds that the hospital had given her. "Here you go babe." Stef took them and slowly lay back down.

"I love you," Stef said,

"I love you, we need to clean your wound."

"I don't want too." Stef said sounding like a slightly sulking teenager.

"We have too babe,"

"Fine." Stef moved pulling her top up completely. Lena removed the dressing and cleaned up the wound as Stef tried not to show her how much pain she was in. once she was done. Lena redressed it. she then kissed Stef's stomach. Stef looked at her.

"What you doing?" Stef said in a sing-song voice.

"Kissing your sexy ass stomach." Lena said softly. Laughing. Stef grinned, loving that Lena always knew the right things to do.

"I love you so much Lena."

"I love you too babe," she could see the meds were setting in. Lena held her. as Stef's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Lena just happy to have her partner in her arms.


	158. The Police Ball

The Police Ball.

_Hello, thank you so much for reading_

_This is a request from Gabby, who asked for this one of the 100 memories list. _

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Please keep your request coming._

_Thanks for all the support. I'm scared of getting too 200, but it's approaching. _

It's that time of the year, the time of the year I hate most. It's the San Diego Police Ball, it happens once a year. This year was the first year I was going to take someone with me who wasn't a cop. This year I'm taking my girlfriend of just over a year. I stood in front of the mirror in my dress uniform. This uniform is smarter than my usual uniform. I am wearing a white crisp shirt, with a black neck tie. My jacket is done up and shows the two medals I have won. My pants perfectly pressed and my boots were shinny. I turned to pick up my cap when I saw her. my breath caught in my throat. My woman is stood in the doorway of our en suite bathroom wearing a dress that I want to rip from her body. take her in from head to toe. Lena is wearing her hair high on her head. a long necklace. Hitting between her breast which were showing from the top of her tight fitting black dress. that showed off her figure. Her legs on show as the dress hit her above her knee. I looked at her feet in cased in heels.

"Wow," Was all I could say. She was smiled.

"Wow yourself. Stef you look so hot."

"Really?" I look down at my uniform. I hate it.

"You do look so hot. I now have a thing for a woman in uniform." I laugh at her.

"Are you ready my love?" I ask.

"Yes." she picked up her purse which also had my stuff in it. I picked up my cap and we left together.

I stood, watching Lena laughing and joking with some of my fellow officers.

"She fits right in?" Colin my partner at the moment said to me.

"She does."

"Surprised you let her out in that dress." I looked at him laughing.

"I am enjoying her in it." I said.

"I bet you are." Lena looked at me over her shoulder. Giving me that look. I knew it so well. she then moved off to the bathroom.

"Excurse me Col." I followed her into the bathroom. looking around glad no one else was in her. she pulled me into the end stall locking the door. I leant against the door looking at her.

"How can I help you Ma'am?" I said looking at her.

"You can make love to me."

"What?" I asked, shocked. I'd never seen Lena like this.

"Make love to me Stef," She whispered into my ear before kissing me passionately. We changed places. Her back against the door. I put my hand up her dress. finding her thong. I moved it aside pushing two fingers into her.

"Oh baby," She moaned into my ear. I decided this was not going to be gentle as I bite her ear and drove my fingers into her. her ass banging against the door. We were fucking. I pulled away and could see she was going to scream. I put my hand over her mouth. stopping her from doing so she came hard her body shaking, sucking my fingers into her. I pulled them out and placed her back onto her feet. She looked at me as I licked my fingers.

"Baby." She breathed.

"Enjoy that honey."

"My legs are shaking."

"Aww" I hugged her. "You do realise what we just did is illegal." I laughed.

"I don't care. You are worth it Stef Foster. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I grin at her. "Shall we return to the party."

"Yes," They opened the door and found two women washing their hands. both walked over and washed their hands trying not to take in the looks they were getting, once they dried their hands Stef took Lena's hand, as soon as they were out of the bathroom as soon as they were outside Lena started giggling closely followed by Stef. They couldn't help it. as they headed to the dance floor.


	159. The Photos

The Photos.

_Hello all. this is just fluff. Please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy. _

Lena sat in the comfy armchair in the living room looking at a book that Callie had given her. it was a book of photos of her and Stef. On the first photo it was Lena on the day they had adopted Jude. Stef stood behind Lena, her hands resting protectively on her stomach, her head on her shoulder. Both of them smiling, the photo was in black and white and they looked so happy. it was the day that she had found out she was carrying Charlie. She slowly turned the page on the next photo it was taken a month later, in the garden. The same pose. Stef protectively holding her wife's month old pregnant stomach. both of them smiling into the camera. She flipped to the next photo. It was the first ultrasound photo, Charlie not even looking like a baby. She moved on the next photo was here at three months. Stef stood behind her. kissing her neck. Her hands protectively resting on Lena's stomach. Lena smiled. She turned and saw four months. Stef's hand still in the same place. The next was the scan that showed they were having a boy. There was another five photos of her pregnant. Stood in the same spot outside. Stef behind her, holding her. either kissing her or smiling down the lenses. She then looked over at the sofa, lay in the sofa, asleep, with their two month old baby son sleeping on her chest. Lena took out her phone and took a photo. Lena smiled.

"Stop watching me baby." Stef said without opening her eyes.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a cop. I know things." She smiled.

"I was looking at the book that Callie made for us."

"The photos documenting your pregnancy with this little dude."

"Yes." Lena smiled. "You look so happy."

"In the photos or now?" Stef said finally opening her eyes. Looking at her wife.

"Both."

"I've been happy for 12 years, since I took that massive jump into the unknown."

"I'm not unknown,"

"At the time you were. I had no idea how to have a relationship with a woman. I didn't know how to love you, I just knew I did. Before I meet you I was unhappy. Yes I had B making me happy. but when you came into my I felt complete."

"Smooth talker you know that babe." Lena smiled.

"I try my best." She kissed the top of her sons head. "and now you've given me a child that's ours."

"All our children are ours." Lena said slowly.

"He is he only one with both our names on the birth certificate."

"True."

"All our kids mean the world to me." Stef said slowly. "I love them all. I love you too."

"I love you." Lena said smiling as Charlie opened her eyes. Looking around at his mother. Stef rubbed his back and settled sucking his fist. As he slowly woke up. Lena got up and gently picked him up knowing he would want to be feed. She opened her shirt and feed her son. Stef sat up and watched. Loving that her wife had chosen to breast feed.

"You know that is perhaps the best sight in the world." Stef said slowly

"What?"

"You feeding our son."

"you are crazy."

"So you keep saying," Lena laughed watching their son feeding.

"I'll get you a drink."

"Thank you baby" Stef kissed the top of Lena's head before going to get her some OJ and herself a coffee.


	160. You're my forever

You're my forever.

_Hello all_

_Wow we are here chapter 160._

_Thank you so much for reading and keeping me writing. I've had writers block two nights running so came up with this. _

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Thank you so much for taking the time as always._

_Enjoy. _

I pulled up outside of the apartment block that I'd got to know well over the past three months. I had realised something in those moments. Something I needed to tell her today. I fell in love. I have fallen so hard. She's my world. I get out of the car. I pressed Lena's buzzer and waited.

"Hello?" Her questioning voice can down the speaker.

"It's me."

"Stef?"

"Yeh, can I come up"

"Sure." Lena pressed the buzzer, letting me in. I took the stairs up to her apartment. I knew she wasn't expecting me. Mike had taken Brandon so I'd decided to come and see her. when I got to her apart she was stood in a bath robe, her hair wet.

"Did I get you out of the bath?"

"Yeh," She smiled at me. "It's a pleasant surprise"

"I had to see you." I said, she smiled.

"Come in Stef." I stepped into her apartment. It smelt of bath salts.

"Do you wanna get back in the bath babe?" I asked.

"That would be rude."

"I'll wash you're back."

"Okay." I followed her into the bathroom. I'm yet to see her naked as we are taking things slow. My divorce had been finalised recently. When I got into the bathroom. Lena was dropping her robe and I'm looking at her perfect back, that pert ass, oh and those legs. She got into the tub and I sat on the side of it as she disappeared under the bubbles. The water looked fresh and was hot. I sat on the side of the tub and took out a cloth and began to wash her shoulders.

"You have one mighty fine ass." I laughed.

"Oh you liked what you see?" she said. I looked over her shoulder and looked at her amazingly pert breasts.

"Yes." I breathed, my hands shaking. I stopped moving. Looking at her.

"Baby?" she looked at me but my eyes were fixed on her breasts. "You're starring."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry love." I said.

"Aww baby, it's fine. Get in."

"What?"

"Get in the bath." It wasn't a question. I stripped down her eyes never leaving me as I got into the water. I was now naked for the first time in a bath with Lena, I lay between her legs. Her arms wrapped around me. it felt so right. Her body close to mine. Loving the feeling of her hands running down my arms.

"I never thought the first time we'd be naked together would be in a this bath."

"good isn't it?" She laughed.

"It is." I smiled.

"So baby, why are you here?" she asked. as she washed me.

"I just wanted to see you. Mike has taken B for the night and everything was just too quite I didn't like it." I admitted. "You are the first person I thought about."

"I'm glad you're here Stef." She said kissing my neck. I lay back against her. my head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you Lena." it was the first time I'd said it. now it felt right. She kissed my neck. licking it.

"I love you too." Lena whispered against my ear. I felt my body shake. I wasn't ready for sex. She knew that I was still scared by it. she held me as we lay in the water. "Stay." She said softly. We'd not spent the night together either.

"I don't have my PJ's." I said. Softly.

"You can borrow mine. I'm not pushing you baby but please."

"Okay." I said giving in. she kissed me again and I knew that I didn't want to be anywhere else. "I don't want to go home."

"And you don't have to my love." We bathed a little long before getting out and Lena gave me so PJs. My stomach rumbled.

"You haven't eaten have you?"

"No." I admitted.

"Come on." She took me into her small kitchen and she made me some dinner. I love watching her. She's amazing. I love this woman and I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this woman. she's my life. my life starts here. With her and will end with her.


	161. Abuse

Abuse.

_Hello all, this is a request from _Purple DragonAB _thank you so much and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write it. I'm working through them all I promise. _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Please enjoy _

Stef walked out of the station and smiled when she saw her partner, standing with her back against the hood of her car. Her purse over her shoulder. She was wearing the same outfit Stef had watched her dress in that morning. They weren't even living together yet however they had spend more and more time at each other's homes. Stef grinned.

"And what can I do for you ma'am?" she asked.

"Did you just ma'am me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm here for a date with one Officer Stefanie Foster, who is a blonde cop with a cute ass."

"Just cute?" Stef asked smiling. Lucky Stef had changed out of her uniform. it was nearly folded in her bag with her belt.

"Yeh I'm going with just cute." Stef grinned. She was now wearing jean and a shirt. They had decided they were going to walk along the beach. Get some ice cream and just enjoy each other before Stef had to pick up Brandon from Mike.

"I was hoping for sexy." She said as she threw her bag into the back of the car and they drove to the beach. They walked slowly along the beach hold hands. just enjoying together.

"I love this Lena. just us."

"You just like holding hands." Lena laughed.

"Only with you."

"Aww you sweet talker you." Lena said. They saw a group of lads walking towards them. Stef pulled Lena closer to her. holding her close. Their fingers locked together. Stef could scene something was going to happen. Lena dropped her head not wanting to make eye contact with the lads.

"Oh my God dykes on the beach." One of the lads said, he was a tall handsome guy.

"All they need is a cock." Another one said. One of the taller lads stopped in front of them. looking at Stef.

"Why are you with this black bitch?"

"I'd watch yourself." Stef said as the lad spoke. Lena wanted to let go of her hand but she didn't

"Why what you gonna do, I see you're the butch one." He replied looking at Stef. Another guy stepped forward as the others stepped back and Stef knew they were the ring leaders.

"You're dating a black woman, why would a sexy blonde like you give yourself to her, when you can have this." he gripped his trousers and thrust his hips forward.

"Why would I want that?" Stef asked, she wanted to slap him.

"You know you do. Fucking dykes." He went to push Lena but Stef moved forward gripping his arm

"You're under arrest."

"You can't arrest me."

"You'll find I can." Stef said gripping his arm and pulling him towards her car. His mate followed but the rest of the gang left.

"You can't."

"I can. My name is Stef Foster and I'm an officer with San Diego police, you're luck just ran out asshole. You will not sexually or racially abuse myself or my partner."

"Oh crap."

"Yeh Oh crap, and you." She turned to his mate. "Are coming in too you fucking ass." Lena watched in shocked as Stef handcuffed one and called for a car to come and get them.

"All you need is a good fucking," He said spiting in Stef's face as he spoke.

"Oh I get that, you need to grow up and learn some manners." The car pulled up and took the lads. Lena smiled but she wanted to cry.

"I hate this." she said.

"They are kids who over stepped the mark. Rico and Josh will sort them out. I love you."

"I love you too." Lena whispered as they hugged. Her body shaking. these lads had scared her. she hated it. Stef simply kissed her.


	162. On The Beach

On The Beach.

_Hello all, this is a Charlie Story. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy _

Lena sat back on the deckchair. Watching Stef and Charlie running around. She loved that her wife would ran around after their son the way she did. At three he had a lot of energy and he loved the time he got with Stef and today they were alone as all the other kids had gone out for the day. Lena smiled as Stef fell to the sand and their son sat on her stomach making them both laugh. Stef's t-shirt had road up and was showing her scar where she'd been shot. Her baggy cargos finished the look. Charlie was wearing shorts, t-shirt and a baseball cap.

"Mama. I caught a Mommy." He yelped to Lena. who grinned.

"Have you, I hope you caught your Mommy and not a random one." Lena laughed. He grinned before looking at Stef who was lay on to side. watching Charlie.

"Yes its my Mommy." He giggled when Stef tickled him. "I caught my Mommy, Mama." Lena watched as Stef rolled them over, so she was pinning him.

"I've caught a Charlie." Stef laughed as she blew raspberries on his stomach as he wiggled his legs.

"No, No, no." he grinned as he got away and ran to Lena. "Save me Mama." He jumped onto her knee, Lena hugged him kissing, as Stef got up and ran towards them.

"My Charlie has ran away." Stef laughed as she knelt down beside Lena's chair. Smiling at her wife and son. Charlie jumped down and sat onto Stef.

"I've caught my Mommy again" he laughed. Stef took out a bottle of water and drank half it. Lena passed Charlie his cup full of juice.

"You sure did buddy." Stef said kissing him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes"

"I have two moms right?"

"yes," She said looking at Lena who simply

"I love my Mama." Charlie said, thinking. He was a bright lad a lot like his Mama.

"I love you sweetheart." Lena said. He looked around putting his small hand onto Stef's face as she kissed his fingers.

"I love you too Mommy."

"I love you." Stef said before pretending to try and eat his fingers. He started giggling before getting up and running off. Stef took a deep breath and went after him. catching him easily and flying him through the air. Before running into the sea with him. he was giggling hard. Lena loved the connection that they have.. she smiled as she listened to their laughter. before Charlie came running up towards her socking wet. She caught him in his towel as Stef came after him.

"You appear to be all wet bud."

"Mommy threw me in the sea."

"I did not." Stef said, dripping wet. "I ran with you in the sea. If I threw you we'd never see you again." Stef said pulling funny faces at her son.

"I'm now all wet Mommy." He said at once. Sounding more like his Mama when she was angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't play anymore." Stef said sitting down. Charlie jumped off Lena's knee and pushing Stef down onto side sitting on her stomach, his little hands holding his mother down.

"Please play Mommy, Mama can't run as fast as you." Stef smiled looking at Lena who just smiled watching them. she loved their days together because it meant she could sit back and watch them.

"You saying you don't' want to play with Mama."

"I love playing with Mama." Charlie said. "But you run faster."

"AHHHH." Stef lifted him up like she was doing weights and he giggled.

"Strong Mommy."

"You're Mommy is very strong bud." Lena said. As she took him from Stef. "But it's time to go home."

"Nap time?" He asked.

"Yes bud you can sleep in the car."

"Okay,"

"You gonna help us clean up?" Stef asked.

"Sure am." Charlie did as he was asked before Lena picked him up and carried him to the car as Stef bought there stuff. He fell asleep. Lena put him into the car. Kissing his fore head. loving him completely.


	163. One Fatal Night

One Fatal Night

_Hello all this is a request from _bellstar01

_I hope you enjoy it_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Enjoy. _

Stef ran into the ER, she couldn't believe it. Lena had been hit by a car when saving a student and now she was here. Stef had got the call at home and was glad she could just drop everything and get to her. Lucky Callie was home and she could watch Charlie. She ran to the desk and waited. She couldn't stay still she was doing what Lena called the Stef shuffle. When she got to the front of the line she was scared.

"How can I help you?"

"My wife is here." Stef said. Slowly, she was so scared.

"Name please."

"Hers or mine?"

"Hers to start with please." The woman didn't even look up at Stef.

"Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster." She said.

"And you are."

"Stefanie Adams Foster." Stef said slowly. the woman put the details in.

"Mrs Adams Foster is currently in the ER, I'll get the doctor to talk to you."

"Thank you." Stef said sitting down. She didn't know how long she sat there. When a doctor walked over.

"Mrs Adams Foster?" He said.

"Yes." Stef said standing. She wanted to see her wife.

"I'm Dr Fields. I'm treating your wife."

"How is she?" Stef asked. wanting to know.

"Lena is stable but it's not great. She's got a broken leg, broken hand, broken leg and cuts and bruises."

"Shit." Stef said slowly. "please can I see her."

"Sure." She followed Fields into a private room and found Lena lay, an oxygen tube up her nose, her heart beat and blood pressure being measured in her unhurt hand she had a IV and in her arm was a blood line. her hair pushed back. she was covered in cuts from the glass of the windshield. Stef took her hand and Lena looked at her.

"Hey love." Stef said slowly.

"Hi, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You're worried." Lena said without question.

"Well of course I am, getting that call to say that you're hurt, "

"I'm fine."

"Yeh you look it." Stef laughed.

"Only a few broken bones. Is Teddy okay."

"He is fine. As far as I know." Stef said not really knowing. She was sure he was as Lena looked like she had taken the blunt of force. She gently rubbed Lena's hand. Lena watched her. "You scared the crap out of me." Stef whispered before kissing Lena's forehead three times. Holding her as close as she could

"I'm sorry." Lena said softly holding onto her wife. Glad that this one woman was hers.

"No baby, it's okay. you saved Teddy's life. you're a hero." Lena smiled.

"Says the cop." Lena said softly.

"Yeh says this cop."

"The kids?"

"Callie is home baby, she is watching Charlie for me."

"Thank Goodness." Lena said, "I want to go home."

"I don't think that is happening tonight baby." Stef said.

"I don't want to be alone." Lena admitted. Stef kissed her forehead

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here."

"I love you." Lena whispered.

"I love you too, sleep now my angel." Stef said as she sat down next to her and let Lena slowly drift off to sleep. just watching her. Needing to watch the raise and fall of her chest.


	164. Talking bad

Talking bad.

_Hello all, this was a request from a guest, I'm getting there I promise. Sorry it had taken so long just needed a good plot to go with the request. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming, I'm slowly getting there and I may get to that scary 200 mark_

_Please enjoy. _

Jesus walked through the school yard heading towards the beach, he smiled when he saw his moms sat together on the sand talking. His Mama in her smart school business dress and his Mom wearing jeans and a tight fitting shirt. He started to walk down to see them when he heard something.

"Oh My God Adams is gay." He turned at the voice of a new kid, he looked at them

"What you didn't know?" the lad next to the first kid said.

"No,"

"Oh yes she a lezbo married to some blonde cop."

"She's married. What fuck that is fucked up."

"HEY." Jesus yelled, as he did both his moms turned.

"What up with you Foster." The first lad said.

"There my Mom's you're chatting about?"

"what you're Adam's son?" The first lad stepped forward as Lena and Stef got up and walked towards the boys.

"It's Adams Foster." Jesus said. "They are my moms. They took me and my sister in when we had no one. They took us in when they had only been together a year. My Mom found us at the police station. We were scared. We thought we'd never find a home that wanted us. do you know what that's like?" he said to the kid who just looked at him

"You were so unwanted Foster." The lad said.

"I am very wanted." Jesus said, dropping his rucksack. Stef held Lena back waiting to see where Jesus was going with this. "I have two moms who will walk to the end of the earth for me, my sisters and my brothers. They didn't have to take us in but you know what they did. They are remarkable people and yeh they are gay but you know what they are the kindest people I've ever known. They make sure I get my meds, they made sure we all have clothes on our back and food in our stomachs. I can get an everlasting supply of hugs. Kisses I don't want. But I am loved. DNA doesn't make a family, love does. You need to learn some respect." Stef wanted to clap her son. The lad looked at him.

"I don't need respect. You're mothers are against God." The lad said. Jesus smiled.

"How can family be against God?"

"Well they are gay."

"So," Jesus said. "They love us and each other. That's healthy. I love them and my siblings. You need to grow up." He said turning to his mothers. He smiled that them. the lad looked over at them. Stef stepped forward. Putting her hand on Jesus's shoulder.

"You okay my sweet knucklehead." Stef said playfully. The lad just stood there.

"I sure am Mom. any chance of pizza tonight?"

"Ahh you'll have to ask Mama, and while you at it ask can we have chocolate ice cream."

The lad looked on shocked at how Jesus's Mom's seemed to be with him. he had never seen this before.

"I heard you both." Lena said.

"D'oh." Jesus said, making Stef laugh.

"Sure we can have pizza, but Mrs Adams Foster you need to eat the ice cream after the pizza and not before."

"Yes love." Stef said high fiving Jesus.

"And Lewis?" She said turning to the student who had been abusing her son verbally. "You and I need to have a chat about respect."

"Okay,"

"My office 8am tomorrow please."

"Yes ma'am." He said before walking off. Stef hugged Jesus.

"I'm proud of you my boy."

"What for?" Jesus asked.

"Not smashing that kid in the face."

"Honey." Lena said. Both Jesus and Stef laughed.

"Thanks Mom." Jesus said.

"Right car, we're having pizza." They all walked towards the cars and found the rest of the kids all stood there waiting. Stef smiled at her family. Her amazing family who she wouldn't swop for the world.


	165. Party Time

Party Time.

_Hello all, this was another requests by a guest. I hope you enjoy it._

_This is chapter 165 wow. That's amazing. thank you so much for taking the time to read_

_Please keep the requests coming._

_Thank you so much _

_Enjoy. _

Stef stood at the bar of the party they had been invited too. she looked over as she waited to be served. She saw Lena laughing and joking with a woman she didn't know. They hadn't been together long and Stef was still getting used to being an openly gay woman. she knew this party was being held by two of Lena's lesbian friends. She watched as the woman was openly flirting with Lena.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

"Two white wines please." Stef said, before looking back. she had never felt so jealous. the bartender gave her the drinks and she moved off. Taking the drinks to Lena. as she approached she could hear Lena's fake laughter. she knew it well.

"Hey baby." Lena said looking at Stef grinning.

"hey love, wine?"

"Thank you," Lena said taking the glass. "Stef this is Clare. Clare this is my partner Stef."

"I'm guess girlfriend." Clare said "And not business."

"What gave you that impression?" Stef said put her arm around Lena and pulling her into her. Lena went into the embrace. Her own hand onto Stef's shoulder.

"Well the love, and baby." Clare said, unsure of this woman. "So what do you do Stef?" Clare asked. Stef smiled.

"I'm a police officer. you?"

"I'm a teacher. Lena and I meet at college."

"Oh right." Stef said as her hand went down Lena's back and rubbed her ass before rubbing her back again.

"So how long have you two been together?" Clare asked looking at Lena.

"Seven months." Lena said, Stef smiled.

"Last time I saw you, you were still with Gretchen."

"Yeh I know. She erm. Cheated on me." Lena said slowly. Stef pulled her closer, knowing how much Gretchen had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." Clare said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay." Lena said, taking a drink of her wine, Stef leant over and kissed her softly on the neck. Lena was shocked by all the PDA she was getting. She looked at Stef and smiled. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yes," Stef said as Clare excused herself and moved away.

"Sure"

"Why do you ask?"

"the kissing. The hand on my ass. It's not like you babe."

"She was flirting with you."

"What?"

"When I was at the bar I could see her flirting with you and I don't like it. okay? I hate it."

"You're jealous?" Lena said softly.

"Yes." Stef admitted. Lena grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh come on Lena look at you. you're stunning. Women look at you. men look at you but I'm not worried about them"

"So you shouldn't," Lena laughed.

"Please don't laugh babe. I stood at that bar and for the first time ever I wanted to punch another person"

"You have nothing to be jealous about. I only want you." Lena said before kissing Stef's lips. Stef smiled

"I love you Lena Adams."

"I love you too, now my wine glass appears to be empty."

"Is that a hint."

"Yes." Lena laughed.

"Come on then,"

"I'm coming woman." Stef laughed as they headed towards the bar. Loving the fact Lena's hand was in hers and that people where looking at them. she was suddenly relaxing knowing that Lena was hers and always would be.


	166. Healing

Healing.

_Hello all this was a request from Gabby, sorry I'm taking so long to write. Had a lot on at work. _

_Thank you so much for staying with me and reading. _

_I'm shocked that I've wrote so many_

_Thanks for the support. _

_Requests still be taken. I am getting to them so don't worry if yours hasn't been done yet it will be done. I promise._

_Enjoy. _

Stef lay on the bed, she was sore but she was glad to be just lay here. She could hear her mother talking to Lena. She should be with her now but se was lay her waiting for pain meds to kick in. she heard feet on the wooden floor but she didn't open her eyes. She heard the bedroom door close. Stef opened her eyes and turned. Smiling at Lena stood there. Watching her.

"Hey," Stef managed.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine love. I'm just letting my pain meds kick in."

"I'm glad you're resting." Lena said sitting onto the bed. Stef reached over and rubbed her arm.

"What was Mom going on about?"

"You, not resting." Lena laughed

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible patient."

"are you really sorry?" Lena asked Looking at Stef, who grinned.

"Not really." They both laughed. Lena reached over and kissed her softly on the lips. Stef wasn't ready to let her go. Stef pulled Lena back in for another kiss. Stef grinned as Lena pulled away.

"We can't start something we cannot finish." Lena said softly as her forehead rested against Stef's forehead.

"What do you mean babe?" Stef said as her hand ran down Lena's side to her hip.

"You know what I mean?"

"No I don't otherwise I wouldn't ask," Stef said, softly

"I want you so badly. To feel you, but you can't."

"I can't? How do you know I can't?"

"You've just been shot baby." Lena said slowly

"Oh that that stops the use my fingers." Stef said grinning. Lena blushed

"No that's not what I said." Lena said slowly. "I'm worried you'll injury yourself babe."

"I'm fine love." She said before kissing her lips again, Lena knew she couldn't lean on Stef and Stef couldn't move very well. Stef slipped her hand into Lena's jeans finding her wet centre. Slowly she slipped two fingers into her.

"Babe." Lena moaned against her lips.

"Mmmm"

"You feel so good." Stef smiled as she moved her fingers slowly. with Lena's hips moving in time with Stef's fingers. Stef watched her. enjoying the look on Lena's face. she looked completely lost in the pleasure that Stef was giving her. Lena moved forward and kissed Stef passionately. She could feel the slow build up. she didn't want to put any pressure on Stef. She didn't want to hurt her. she pulled back looking deep into Stef's eyes she came hard her body shaking. Stef pulled her fingers out and hugged Lena as best she could.

"Wow." Lena managed.

"It's been to long. I love you."

"I love you too." Lena whispered. kissing Stef.

"I need to wash my hand."

"Oh and I suppose I'm going to get the blame for that."

"Well it's you that's wet them." Stef smiled.

"You do have a point there."

"I would go with a good point."

"Don't start Stef." Lena said laying next to her wife. Stef curled up as best she could into Lena. Lena held her. as Stef closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Lena just simply held her glad that she was with her. loving her completely.


	167. Best way to spend the day

Best way to spend the day.

_Hello all, well this was asked for by Gleek Foster Kid, and I hope it's okay for you_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_It means a lot that you take the time to read my stories._

_Please keep the requests coming, I am working on them. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef pulled her car into a space and smiled at her son who was in the backseat, in his car seat running a toy car over his brown leg. She loved that their son was a mini version on his mother. Every time she looked at Charlie she saw Lena.

"Hey son, we're here."

"Beach."

"Yep,"

"Just Mommy and Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He yelped as he clapped his hands. dropping his car. Stef smiled. It was rare she got a day off with him. Lena was at school and today it was just him and her against the world.

"It sure is." He got out and gripped the back pack and a couple of towels she'd bought with her. and then unbuckled her son placing him onto is feet. She took his hand as she closed the door and locked it.

"Mommy can I have ice cream please?"

"Not yet bud, why don't we play for a bit?" Stef said as they walked down to the beach, which is near Anchor Beach, they have come down in late afternoon so that Lena could join them. they found a nice spot and Stef put the towels down. Soon her and Charlie were running around. Playing with a ball. Stef loved this private time she got with her son. He was giggling and running around with her.

"Let's get a drink bud." Stef said slowly. Charlie nodded and went over to the towel and they both sat and drank

"Mommy, do the fishes in sea play?" Charlie asked slowly.

"I'm sure they do buddy."

"With their Mommy's like I do?" Stef smiled. Like Lena he was very happy to ask questions.

"Yeh I hope they do, plus with their brothers and sisters." Stef said watching her son as he thought for a moment before he started to make a sandcastle. Stef watched him know that he would ask for help.

"Mommy please can you build a wall around my castle?" Charlie said.

"Sure dude." Stef said starting to help. Lena slowly walked down the beach wearing a smart pencil skirt and a tight fitting top, with her blazer over her arm. She smiled as she watched Stef and Charlie building a sand wall. She loved watching them together. as she was walking along Charlie looked up and was suddenly up and running towards her.

"Mama" He yelped as he ran. Stef looked over and watched as their little boy ran into Lena's arms Lena picked him up and kissed him.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?"

"Mommy had nap time with me today." Charlie whispered.

"did she?"

"She said I made her sleepy." He laughed as they walked back to Stef. Lena put Charlie back on his feet and sat down next to Stef. She kissed her softly as Charlie went back to building his wall.

"You've had a nap today babe?" Lena said as she looked at her blonde wife.

"I may have."

"You getting old babe?" Lena joked.

"What?" Stef looked at Lena, with a fake look of shock on her face.

"Well taking a nap with our three year old son."

"He wore me out this morning. We've played softball, we ran around the garden and he had me playing hide and go-seek." Stef said slowly

"Wow you had a busy morning."

"Yeh I know so we had nap time didn't we son."

"We did Mommy hugged me and it felt nice. We slept in your bed Mama." He said without looking up.

"In my bed, you and Mommy, but that's where I sleep with Mommy." Lena said Charlie grinned.

"I know I slept on your bed." He giggled.

"You're getting me into trouble here bud." Stef said,

"Not sorry." Both Lena and Stef laughed at their son.

"He is too like you sometimes." Lena said.

"Me. you can't blame me."

"I can and I will." Lena said as she reached and took Stef's drink and took a drink for it.

"Fine," Stef laughed. "How was your day?"

"Long," Lena admitted. "I was glad to get out of the office."

"I'm glad you're here. I forgot how hard it is with a three year old."

"Well you've already had a nap."

"I know, I really did need it." Lena kissed Stef's cheek.

"I bet you did. You're getting old."

"Mommy, my castle isn't very good." Charlie said before Stef could answer.

"I think it's amazing baby." She said, grinning. "And I'm no old." She whispered at Lena. she moved over and started to help her son build a better castle. Lena looked around.

"I'm gonna go and get us some ice cream."

"Yay," Charlie yelped. "Chocolate please."

"Sure bud." Lena got up and went to get the ice cream. Glad that she had her family. She looked back at Stef and watched as she tickled Charlie's stomach. making his giggle. She felt so proud that this woman was her wife and nothing could change that.


	168. We are who we are

We are who we are.

_Hello all, this is a request from a guest._

_Thank you o much for reading means a lot. To __thekeyunderthemat thank you so much for your kind comments. I'm lucky that I work very funny shifts which means that I can write during the day and on days off. _

_Please keep the requests coming, I'm loving writing them promise I'm getting to the ones I still have._

_Enjoy _

Brandon looked upset when Lena went to get him from the playground on his side of Anchor Beach. She looked at her six year old son. Taking in his sad and confused looked.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" She asked as he picked up his rucksack.

"Mmm." He said, not wanting to talk to Lena about it. she took his hand.

"Sure."

"Is Mommy at home?" He asked,

"yeh, do you want to talk to her."

"Yeh." He said thinking, they walked towards the car and got in. he was silent on the journey home, which was unlike him. they got home and Brandon jumped out and ran inside the house. Stef was sitting on the back pouch. With a bottle of water and enjoying the sun.

"Mommy." He said his voice not full of his usual joy.

"What's up bud?" Stef said as she hugged him sitting him down between her legs. Lena came in and walked out and smiled at mother and son.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Stef said as Lena sat herself next to Stef "hey baby," She kissed Lena softly. A year into their relationship she finally felt comfortable kissing her.

"Mommy a boy at school today said that you're not normal."

"Why did he mean baby?" Stef asked as Lena watched, not sure if she could join in.

"He said that you and Mama aren't a real couple and we're different he said it should be a Mommy and daddy or a Mommy and step-daddy or a daddy and step-Mommy he said you can't have a Mommy and a Mama." He looked so confused. Stef looked at Lena. she really didn't know what to say. Lena took a deep breath.

"Can I?" Lena whispered and Stef simply nodded.

"B." He looked at Lena. "There is no normal families. We are all different and it's good to be different. All that matters is that we have love. I love your Mom. I love you. you are very lucky you're surrounded by love, you got me, your Mommy and your daddy."

"Phil said that you can't have a Mama and a Mommy."

"But you do." Lena said.

"Yeh I do." Brandon said.

"How do you feel about having two moms." She asked slowly. he sat on Stef's knee thinking for a few moments.

"It's great. Because even if Mommy is at work I can still get a Mommy hug from you." Stef smiled at his words. "You make my Mommy smile. Plus you are real nice." He said

"that's okay then." Lena said. "We are going to get judged B, people are going to say things that are hurtful about your family. They may make comments about mine and your Mom's relationship. But I will tell you this baby we are going to love you and each other no matter what. You and your Mom are everything to me. our relationship is important. Sometimes when people say bad things its because they don't understand. Everyone is different and every family is different"

"Okay, thank you Mama."

"It's okay. why don't you go and start your homework and I'll make pizza for dinner."

"Deal." He laughed as he got up and ran off. Stef looked at her partner.

"thank you, I don't know how I'd have dealt with that."

"It' okay. I love you and him."

"I love you too." they kissed.

"Mommy when you're done kissing Mama can you help me with my reading please."

"coming buddy." Stef said getting up and Lena laughed as they moved into the house.


	169. Meeting Frank

Meeting Frank

_Hello all. this is another requests. Hope you enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Keep the requests coming_

_enjoy_

Lena smiled as she sat next to Stef on the front lawn of her house. they were relaxing in the sun. enjoying some free time together. Stef had moved in recently and it felt right to just chill out on the lawn. Stef took a drink of the glass of wine that Lena had given her.

"This is rather nice." Stef said.

"the wine, the weather or being here with me?" Lena asked before kissing her cheek. She knew she could be openly affectionate here as her neighbours all knew she was gay and were fine with it.

"Can I say all three or do I need to pick one?" Stef asked, snuggling with Lena on the blanket. She was still getting used to being openly out but she loved that she had Lena to learn with.

"You have to pick." Lena said teasing her.

"Oh okay…erm…" Stef pretended to think. Smiling when she said. "Being here with you." They kissed as a car pulled up. Stef looked up her heart sinking when she saw it was her father. He had yelled at her the last time they had spoken and now he was here. He got out of the car as both her and Lena got up from the blanket they were sitting on. Frank looked around before taking in his daughter who was wearing a baseball cap, shorts and a tank. She looked relaxed. He also took in the woman who stood very close to his daughter. A bi-racial woman wearing a baggy flowing top and yoga pants. Both looked at easy with each other.

"Hey dad." Stef said slowly

"Hi, erm…"

"Dad this is Lena. Lena this is my dad Frank,"

"Nice to meet you." He said, reaching out to shake her hand. Stef watched as this happened. Once they had shaken hands, Lena put her hand into Stef's linking their fingers together to give her the support she may need.

"Nice to meet you too Frank."

"So, erm… you're…dating my daughter." He said, biting the words out.

"We're living together dad. we're more than dating." Stef said slowly. she didn't want her father to disrespect them.

"Oh, erm. Right." Frank said slowly. he looked at his hands. Lena noticed it was the same thing Stef did when she was nervous. Stef looked at her father. "Can I take B to the game this weekend?" He asked.

"You came out here to ask that?" Stef said.

"Honey." Lena said at once. Knowing how hard this was for them both. She wanted them to have the kind of relationship she had with her dad.

"Sorry." Stef said taking a deep breath. "It's his weekend with Mike so you'll have to ask Mike."

"Okay, where is B now?"

"Out at dinner with Mike, that's what the court agreed dad. one weeknight and two weekends."

"I hate that it had to go to court." Frank said

"We were getting divorced dad of course it went to court."

"You shouldn't have divorced him on a whim."

"Are you saying that my relationship with Lena is a whim"

"You're not gay Stefanie." Frank said.

"I'm a lesbian dad. I have always been. I love Lena dad."

"You had a marriage and a son."

"I still have a son." Stef said she was getting mad. she let go of Lena's hand. Stepping forward. "I'm happy dad. for the first time in years I'm happy."

"You're living in sin."

"Oh don't bring God into this dad."

"Why not?" Frank said slowly.

"Because he has nothing to do with this. "

"Yes he does. Oh Stef." He looked at his daughter. He couldn't take it what was happening.

"I'm gay dad." Frank just took a deep breath and walked back towards the car. "Dad" but he didn't look back he got into the car and drove off. Leaving Stef on the sidewalk. Lena softly put her arms around Stef holding her close. Knowing that this was the hardest time.


	170. Everyone gets Sick

Everyone gets Sick.

_Hello all_

_This is just a bit of fluff as I've had a few days an not managed to write as much as I'd like._

_Thank you so much reading _

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Enjoy _

Stef walked into the living and smiled at Lena who was sat with her head back against the sofa her eyes closed. Stef sat down and put a glass of wine into Lena's hand, who smiled without moving. Stef put her feet up onto Lena's legs. Lena gently ran her fingers along Stef's leg. Not moving her head. she was tired.

"It's so quite." Lena said softly.

"It's lovely." Stef commented as she lay back, her wine is on the coffee table as she lay back against the cushions.

"It is. Charlie has ran around like a crazy person today."

"Well he has only just found his feet baby,"

"I can't believe he is 15 months old."

"I can. The little crazy guy." Stef smiled.

"you love him." Lena said turning her head. smiling

"You know I do." Stef smiled. Stef relaxed back. "Just wish he'd learnt to stop. without crashing into an couch or me." Stef laughed.

"He loves running into you legs." Lena said rubbing them.

"I don't I'm getting old."

"No you're not Stef."

"I am." She laughed.

"How was your day?" Lena asked,

"Same old." Stef said slowly.

"that good eh?" Lena said.

"Yeh, I'm fed up with Davies, he has too many comments about too many people."

"He isn't the nicest man." Lena agreed, she didn't stop rubbing her hand along Stef's leg.

"No. and you don't have to spend ten hours a day with you." Stef smiled.

"True."

"MOMMY. MAMA…" Charlie's voice came down the baby monitor Stef got up and went up stairs. She walked into her sons room he looked upset.

"Aww buddy what's up?" She said picking him up he put his head onto her should and held onto him. she walked back downstairs and back into the living room. "think our Mister has had a bad dream." Stef said sitting back down.

"You okay buddy?" Lena asked as Stef sat next to her and Charlie rested his head against Stef's breasts. He snuggled in.

"bad." He whispered before snuggling closer, Lena leant herself over and kissed him making his smile. He reached for Lena's hair holding her in place. Lena hugged him and kissed him again.

"He's hot baby?" Lena said.

"I know." Stef said.

"I'm gonna get his infant meds." Lena got up.

"Drinky?" Charlie asked

"Sure thing baby boy" Lena said going off to get his meds and some juice. Stef pushed his hair out of his face.

"You feeling poorly baby."

"Mommy." He snuggled closer, "Mama."

"Mama is coming back baby,"

"Want Mama." Charlie whispered.

"She's coming baby" Stef said kissing him. Lena came back and gave him some meds and his juice he reached for Lena at once. Lena settled herself next to Stef and took Charlie. Who snuggled into her at once. Holding his cut. Lena curled into Stef, holding him.

"Drink you're juice dude." Stef said. He took a drink and the curled up.

"He is so hot babe." Lena said, she always worried when her babies where ill.

"He will be okay." Stef said slowly running her fingers through her sons hair.

"Mama hug." Charlie said, as he snuggled closer to Lena. dropping his cup. Stef got it and put it onto the coffee table. She sat back and rubbed Charlie's back as he held onto his mother. He closed his eyes. Lena watched him. full back to sleep.

"We should go to bed." Stef said.

"Can he sleep with us."

"You know he can baby." They got up. "I'll get him some more juice he will need it, you go up love."

"Thanks." Lena said getting up and slowly walking up the stairs with a sleeping Charlie in her arms.


	171. A little adult play time

A little adult play time.

_Hello all, This is a request from a guest._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Keep the requests coming lovelies. _

_This has SEXUAL content. _

_Enjoy _

Stef sat on the bed, smiling to herself. She'd ordered a new sex toy on the internet, without telling Lena. Now felt like the right time as Brandon was at his dad's she felt relaxed enough to open the package. She opened it and smiled. She'd bought what was describe on the website as a pleasure kit. She was glad she'd bought batteries. Otherwise she'd have been disappointed. As she was reading the little book that came with it. Lena walked in with two glasses of wine. Stef blushed. She hadn't meant for Lena to see this.

"What you got there babe?" Lena asked, as she put the glass of wine down Stef's side of the bed,

"erm…"

"Toys?" Lena smiled as she reached over picking up the vibrator, "Wow, what made you buy this?"

"erm…" Stef didn't really have an answer. Lena looked at her sitting down.

"Why are you embarrassed babe, it's natural."

"I've never bought toys before." Stef said quietly. Lena smiled.

"Well are they for your personal pleasure or for us to enjoy together or both?"

"You're okay with toys?" Stef was still learning so much about her new lover and about her new life.

"I'm fine with toys as long as they are not everything you want."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked. she was still very unsure about lesbian sex. Sometimes, she wasn't 100 pre cent sure she was pleasing Lena.

"Well, fingers, lips and tongues are always the best way to make love baby, the best way for me to feel your bodies reactions to what I'm doing to do you. However sometimes toys are fun during foreplay." Lena said slowly. "I have some toys."

"You do?"

"Yeh they are locked in box in my closet."

"Do you…erm…well…do you have a strap on?" Stef asked. she was tripping over her words as she wasn't as used to things as Lena. Lena smiled

"I do but we don't need to use it." Lena smiled. She moved her lips to Stef's and kissed her. slowly and passionately. Stef moaned into the kiss, her hand going to Lena's face. "Do you want to try these toys together." Lena asked, looking at the kit on the bed as she broke the kiss.

"Yes." Stef said slowly.

"Get naked babe." Lena laughed. They both got naked. Stef lay on the bed looking scared. Lena laugh beside her and kissed her, gently pushing Stef's legs apart. she looked into Stef's eyes as she turned on the vibrator and gently moved it over Stef's clit.

"Ahhh," Stef moaned she couldn't help it. it felt amazing. Lena moved her lips to Stef's nipple. She didn't know what came over her but she came within seconds her body shaking. screaming out Lena's name. Lena smiled.

"Good thing we are alone." Lena said as she pulled the vibrator away and switched it off. As Stef lay back shocked. Breathing hard.

"That was…erm…different." Lena laughed at Stef's remarks.

"As good as me." Lena asked, kissing Stef's neck.

"No…" Stef said slowly as Lena giggled. "I need a shower."

"We can have a bath together, and drink our wine."

"Okay." Stef would agree to anything right now. she smiled. Laying there as Lena got up and went to sort out the bath, laughing as she went.


	172. The bedroom accident

The bedroom accident

_hello all thank you so much for reading, these next three chapters are taken from a story I wrote that I'm never going to finish and as the chapters could be stand alones I'm adding them here. you may have read them before if so sorry. I've not been well for two days so I've not written anything. _

_thank you so much for reading_

_please keep requests coming_

_enjoy_

I sat down onto the bed as I pulled on my t-shirt. I was almost ready for bed, I took a deep breath as I heard our en suite door open and Lena came out. I looked at her. I loved this alone time we got just before we went to sleep. I got into bed and Lena cuddled into me.

"Why were you so late tonight?" Lena asked, as she rubbed my arm.

"Young lad, no older than Jude arrested for having a gun and being involved in gang related crime. I had to arrest him which meant the paperwork was mine. It took a while. He list of crimes is shocking." I said, looking up at the ceiling as I held my wife.

"Aww babe, I know you hate it."

"I just kept thinking that's how Callie could have turned out if you'd not taken her on."

"We took her on," Lena said to me.

"I know, but it was you that bought her home from Juvie that day."

"And between us we got her on a college scholarship. That's amazing Stef. She didn't end up like that kid. She's a good person." Lena said to me. I kissed her forehead. Three times. Then I heard our door open slowly. I knew at once who it was. I looked up and saw Charlie with his head down. He looked scared.

"Baby what's up?" Lena said at once getting up.

"Bad dream and wee wee." He said slowly. His voice small.

"Aww baby, come on." Lena picked him up, she looked at me. "He's wet." She said looking at me. I got up. while Lena stripped him and re bathed him I changed his bed sheets. I walked back into our bedroom to find Lena snuggling with him in the middle of our bed with him wearing his new PJs. I got in.

"What did you dream about babe?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through his mass of curls.

"Monsters."

"Oh dear." I kissed his head. he snuggled into Lena. when he had an accidents or bad dreams he would go to my wife. His head resting on her breasts

"I'm sleeping on Mama's pillows." He said as he put his thump into his mouth. I watched as he closed his eyes. I looked at Lena.

"Pillows?"

"Better word then boobs." Lena smiled.

"They are my pillows, why does my son get to sleep there."

"Because he's had an accident."

"Oh so if I wet the bed I get to rest on your pillows." I said, laughing.

"Stef if you wet the bed I will never sleep with you again."

"Harsh." I laughed, she smiled at me as our son slept between us. I put my arm around both of them.

"No true."

"What?"

"You're old enough to know better." Lena said before kissing me. I grinned.

"I'm older but that doesn't mean I know better love." I grinned.

"true. Are you in work tomorrow?"

"Nope," I smiled. "on my three days off love."

"good, some family time then."

"I thought we could go to the beach."

"He will love that. Plus some time with you." Lena grinned at me. she's tired I can see that. It's been a long week for both of us. together we snuggle up and fall asleep.


	173. The Mall

The Mall

_Hey all sorry for the slight mess up with this chapter. Again this is a chapter from another story I have no intention of finishing so doing this as one off_

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_enjoy_

I'm curled into my wife, just enjoying those first few moments in the morning were we are alone. My arms wrapped around her thin body. I kiss her neck, as her hair is up. I hear her soft giggle.

"Good morning love." I whisper. I don't want to be any louder.

"Morning babe." She whispered back. "The house is too quite"

"Means our babies are sleeping." I smiled. Holding her closer. Just enjoying this.

"I love you babe." I said she rolled over and looked into my eyes. Even after fourteen years it felt so right.

"I love you too," She whispered. we kissed slowly. My hands running down her body, just enjoying the soft curves. I love the feeling of this woman's body. She's my everything. i pulled away looking into her eyes. I kissed her again. before moving knowing we couldn't start anything. I grin at her. Just as I'm about to speak our door is pushed open and I can hear tiny feet as they ran on our wooden floors. He then got onto the bed, sitting onto my leg,

"Morning dude, please get off my leg."

"Aww Mommy." He moved. Sitting looking at us,

"Don't aww mommy." Lena said. " You can't sit on mommy's legs like that. She's getting old you know little man." He started laughing.

"thanks for that babe." I said, looking back at Charlie. He really is mini Lena. I'm so pleased for that. From his crazy hair, to his skin tone to who he was becoming. Lena reached out and he moved to hug us both.

"No hair cutting today." He said,

"We need to babe, I need to make sure you've still got ears." Lena said, I laughed.

"Yeh you could be missing them and we'd never know."

"can you lose your ears mommy?" he asked.

"Well if you don't get a hair cut we'll never find out."

"okay," he hates having his hair cut. "But you and mama come too, yeh?"

"Yeh, we're going to the Mall, so if you are good we can go to the Disney store and you can pick a new toy." Lena said,

"Yay," He was excited now.

"Okay, dressed, teeth, wash and breakfast" He moved and jumped down. I watch my son run.

"We are so in for a long day." I said before rolling over.

Well Charlie has had his hair cut. That was fun. He didn't cry but he didn't like seeing his hair being cut. He held Lena's hand. Lena asked me to and get them drinks. So I missed most of the haircut but he was a good boy and we are keeping our promise we're currently in the Disney store. He is running around rather excited because they still have loads of Toy Story toys in, which is currently his all time best movie. His words. I'm holding Lena's hand. We are standing with him as he looks at the Toy Story toys.

"Mommy, mama please Woody doll, I don't have a Woody."

"What do you say please Charlie." Lena said, I smiled I love that my wife has ensured that my children have manners.

"Please may I have a Woody?"

"Sure, choose one and I'll make mommy pay." Lena said

"Hey," I laughed. He choose the doll he wanted and passed it to me. I went to pay for it. as Lena held picked up Charlie. They were near me in the queue.

"Mommy." I looked at my son,

"Yes bud."

"Mama makes me taller than you." I grinned at his remark. Lena giggled and tickled his stomach before walking away with our giggly son

"That your boy?" The woman behind me asked.

"Yeh, that's my boy." I waved at him as he was hugging Lena.

"Biologically?"

"No, my wife gave birth to him."

"Yet he calls you Mommy." The woman said, I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yes, because our other five children call me Mom and my wife Mama."

"Oh you have five more children."

"Yes," I said, I moved forward as the queue moved.

"Six kids is a lot."

"Yeh but when two are in college it's fine." I said.

"Do you think you life style effects you kids." I turn to her

"My life style?"

"Well you're gay."

"Yes I am." I said looking her in the eye. "My children have been and are surrounded by love. My wife and I love our family and each other and you know what that's all that matters," I turned to move up I was next now

"fucking dykes." The woman suddenly said, I turned.

"Well this dyke is a cop so watch it." I said. Before paying. The woman was looking at me in shock as I moved towards my family. I passed Charlie his new toy he smiled. Lena could tell something was wrong.

"Who wants in and out burgers?" I asked.

"Yay." Charlie said. She put him on his feet and held his hand.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeh the woman in the queue called me a dyke."

"Seriously." Lena said, I looked at my wife. taking her hand into mine.

"Yeh, she wasn't impressed that Charlie calls me Mommy."

"You're my mommy." He said as he let go of Lena's hand and took mine. Smiling. I picked him up.

"I am your Mommy, forever and ever." I said. Kissing him. he giggled. Holding onto his woody and me, I put my arm around Lena and the three of us headed towards the car.

"Oh and Mommy."

"Yes Dude?" I asked,

"I found my ears." We all laughed I saw the woman from the Disney store watching us. I just smile with my wife and son and enjoying my time with them.


	174. A Normal Evening

A normal evening

_Hey all sorry for the slight mess up with this chapter. Again this is a chapter from another story I have no intention of finishing so doing this as one off_

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_enjoy_

I opened the car door and slowly took out our sleeping son, we'd had a long busy day. Mostly playing on the beach and he was now sleeping. Lena opened the front door. I walked in. taking Charlie upstairs. I could hear Lena talking to Jude, Mariana and Jesus. I gently lay him onto his bed and got him changed into his PJs. As I lay him back down I kissed him, putting him under his sheets. I gently ran my fingers through his hair as he lay there snuggling down. I got up. leaving the door open. I walked down stairs in search off coffee. I entered the kitchen, and smiled set up on the kitchen table was a board game that the twins and Jude were playing. Lena stood to one side. I walked over reaching for my mug and pouring my coffee.

"Hey babies." I said before kissing each of them. "You lot had a good day?"

"Yeh thanks Mom." Jude said, before taking his turn. I walked over to Lena standing beside her.

"Where is Charlie?" Mariana asked. she loves her little brother so much.

"he is asleep honey. He's had a busy day. Mainly swimming and eating sand." I laughed.

"You let him eat sand, seriously what kinda mother are you?" Jesus said.

"Yours." I said kissing his head, I could hear Lena. moving behind me.

"You eat sand too Jesus."

"No I didn't." Jesus said.

"I'm sorry bud you did." Lena grinned. I laughed. Before yawning. I decided to go into the living room. I sat myself down onto the sofa. I kicked off my shoes and put my feet onto the coffee table. Leaning back my head against the back of the sofa as my eyes closed. I heard feet and then the sofa dipped and I could smell that wonderful smell of my wife. I put my arm around the back of the sofa without opening my eyes and Lena snuggled into me. I slowly ran my fingers through her hair.

"Where does he get all that energy from?" Lena said softly, I smiled.

"You, I totally blame you." I grin.

"Why me?" Lena said,

"Because babe, he came from you so I can't be blamed for his energy levels." I laughed. Lena's fingers running along my stomach. I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Mommy," My little boys little voice came from the doorway I opened my eyes and Charlie is stood in his PJs and holding onto his teddy bear.

"What's the matter dude?" I asked, not wanting to move. he came to me Lena moved slight so I could pull him onto the sofa and he can next to me restringing his head against me.

"Woke up, was in the car?" He said he was confused.

"Yeh were but I carried you in."

"Strong mommy."

"Yeh I'm stronger than Mama." I laughed as she snuggled into me and Lena snuggled into the other side of me.

"Yeh you are." He giggled. Lena reached over me and tickled his tummy,

"I heard that Mister."

"I know." He smiled. His head resting on my chest. Jude walked in.

"Hey Little Bro." Jude said, Charlie grinned

"Hey Big Bro." He said, waving but not moving.

"Mom I'm going to bed."

"Night bud." We kissed him and he went upstairs. I looked down at Charlie who was hugging into me, with his hand on Lena's, his little eyes closed.

"You sleepy too dude?" I asked, my hand in his hair.

"Stay here one more…" He didn't finish his little eyes closed. Mariana walked in.

"Wow how sweet is that Mom look like a pillow" She took her phone out and took a photo.

"Have you finished?" I asked.

"Yeh Mom." She grinned. I moved and Lena sat up as I picked Charlie up. I took him back upstairs. Before Lena and I went into our bedroom. I sat on the bed.

"We've gotta take him for a haircut tomorrow."

"You're joking." I said. I hate taking him for a haircut he is the only child I've ever meet that cries when he has his hair cut.

"We're both taking him"

"Great." I said, Lena ran her hand along my back.

"I'm going for shower."

"Can I join you?" I asked,

"I'm too tired for other stuff babe." Lena said.

"That's not what I asked." I replied.

"Good point. Sure come on." She took my hand and I slowly walked into our bathroom, just needing to relax and get rid of the sand on my body.


	175. Dancer

Dancer

_Hello all, this was sort of a request. I couldn't' do the dirty dancing but did come up with this. Please enjoy._

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy. _

Stef watched Lena from the bar, smiling as she watched her wife dancing with her friends. Today they were celebrating. Lena had been promoted to Principle. Stef drank the last of her beer and walked over to the dance floor. She always need a drink to get her going but she knew what she wanted to do, she a smooth R 'n' B track came on. Stef walked over and put her arm around Lena neck and started to move her hips. Lena smiled at her.

"Hey baby," Lena said grinning as she put her hands on Stef's hips. As Stef' hips moved to the beat. Lena loved it when it was like this.

"Hi Love. Congratulations." Stef smiled.

"How did you know I was here."

"Jenna text me. My Mom is with the kids. So we can enjoy ourselves." Stef said moving her body closer. Together their hips moved in time with the music. Their foreheads resting against each others. Stef's eyes locked on Lena's as her hips moved slowly. Lena was lost in the rhythm of Stef's hips. She wasn't about to let go. "I love you."

"I love you baby." Lena reached in and kissed her Stef. Her hands slipping from Stef's hips to her ass. Enjoying the fact that Stef had bought on jeans. Pulling Stef fully into her personal space. Kissing her passionately. Jena looked over and smiled. She wished her and Kelly had been like this 14 years in. Lena smiled, as she pulled away. as they kept dancing. Stef's own hands now on Lena's hips. Her leg between Lena's as the danced together. Lena's hand moved up Stef's back. giggling as Stef kissed her ear.

"You know you are the sexist woman in this room." Stef said, into Lena's ear. Lena smiled

"I don't think so. Have you seen some of the women in here." Lena said.

"No." Stef said and Lena saw she was telling the truth.

"What?"

"I walked in here, sat at the bar, drank one beer. With my eyes fixed on one woman. the woman who has been mine for fourteen years. I look at her and I see this perfect woman. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you. I love that we have six kids. I love that I come home to craziness but most off I love that I come home to you my love. You are the only woman in this room or any room that I wanna look at." Lena looked into Stef's eyes and saw she meant every word. She felt so loved. She kissed Stef again.

"Wow. Really."

"I mean it Lena, I don't see anyone else. I love you."

"I love you so much." The kissed again as the song finished. "I need a drink."

"Wine?"

"Please." Stef put her arm around Lena and they walked to the bar, smiling. Their arms around each other. Lena loved this closeness. She saw Jenna who simply raised her glass to her friend. Lena simply nodded.


	176. She is all mine

She's Mine.

_Hello all_

_Thanks you so much for reading. This is a request. I hope you enjoy it. _

_200 is getting close and I've gotta come up with something amazing for it as I did for 100. _

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Enjoy. _

She was nervous. It wasn't often she got like this, yet right now she was scared. She was going to a party. She was going to a party for the first time with Lena. she was going as Lena's girlfriend. Stef pulled the car into the bars parking lot. Smiling at Lena. she was hiding how she felt. Lena reached over and pushed Stef's hair out of her face. her fingers slowly running along Stef's jawline.

"What are you so scared off?" Lena asked softly. Stef took a deep breath. Looking into those brown eyes that seemed to draw her in.

"Meeting your friends. Finally holding your hand in public. Letting you down. Not being good enough. You name it, I'm scared of it." Lena lent forward and gently kissed Stef's lips. Resting her forehead against her.

"You will never let me down, you're more than good enough. I love you Stef."

"I love you too." Stef said kissing her again. enjoying the feeling of Lena's lips on hers. it was still a new feeling and she loved it. she loved the softness. Her own hand going to Lena's face as they pulled apart.

"Ready?"

"No." Stef grinned. They got out of the car and Lena smiled at her woman in tight jeans and a shirt. She looked lovely. Lena was wearing a dress. she took Stef's hand and they walked into the bar where her friends were already partying. Stef made her way to the bar and ordered a glass of wine for Lena and an OJ for herself. Lena stood close to her as a woman walked over.

"Lena, Oh god Lena it's so good to see you." the woman almost threw herself into a hug. Lena hugged her, she pulled away putting her hand onto Stef's shoulder.

"Here you go my love," Stef said passing Lena a glass of wine Lena took it

"Thank you babe."

"And who is this Lena?" The woman asked. Lena smiled.

"This is my girlfriend, Stef. Stef this is my friend Sara."

"Nice to meet you." Sara said, taking her in. the fact that Lena was touching her. her hand currently resting on Stef's shoulder and Stef's arm around Lena.

"You too."

"How long have you been together?" Sara asked

"Six months." Stef said, rubbing Lena's back.

"God it seems like yesterday you were still with Gretchen." Lena tensed at the thought of her former girlfriend. Stef simply rubbed her back.

"Oh you're the straight girl that Lena found." Said another woman coming up.

"Jess," Lena said, frowning.

"What so she isn't married to a man?" Jess said. Holding a bottle of beer. Stef looked at her shocked.

"She is divorced." Lena said.

"Was she when you first got together?" Jess asked. laughing. Sara looked at her and couldn't believe she knew so much. Stef dropped her arm from Lena and looked at the ground.

"No, but you know what. She came out. Do you remember how hard that was."

"Oh but she has a kid."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Sara asked

"I asked Colleen." Jess said. Lena took a deep breath she'd rejected advances from Colleen and knew she was going to start something.

"What would Colleen know?" Lena said, her hand not moving from Stef's shoulder.

"That she came onto you three months ago and you said you had a girlfriend so Colleen looked her up." Jess said grinning.

"And what did she find?" Stef asked.

"Oh that you're a cop. You're married to another cop. Now you're shagging Lena." Jess said. Lena's eyes flashed with anger. She stood up taller.

"You have no Idea. NO IDEA. Stef is everything to me."

"Are you living together." Sara asked

"yes." Lena said looking at Stef, Stef winked at her. making her heart melt.

"Oh my God you are smitten." Jess said.

"So what if I am?" Lena said. She looked at Jess. "So what if I am. For the last six months I've been happy. do you know what that's like? For the last three months I've had so much happiness waking up every morning next to Stef. Every day I listen to our son playing. I help him with his homework. I curled up with my woman. I've found the other side of my coin. When you do that Jess come find me. come on Stef we're leaving." With that she took Stef's hand and they walked out of the bar. When they got to the car. Lena looked at Stef.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Stef asked.

"Them?"

"I don't need them. I only need you." Stef said kissing Lena softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"About the happiness you feel."

"Yes," Lena said. Stef smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, everyday my love grows."

"Wow Stef that was deep." Lena started laughing.

"That's as deep as I get baby."

"Oh I love it." They got into the car. As Stef put it into drive she looked at the doorway of the bar. Seeing Lena's friends. Standing watching them. she looked at Lena and saw that Lena had seen them. Lena simply turned and kissed Stef.


	177. One Year on

One Year On.

_Hello all, sorry I've not been around. I've been ill and then had to return to work. But I'm back. _

_I'm coming up to the first anniversary of my grandpa's death and this story came to me. _

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy. _

Stef lay in the middle of the lawn looking up at the sky. The sun beating down. Slow tears running down her face. her hair pushed back from her face. Lena watched her, from the kitchen window. Holding on onto their two month old son. She walked out sitting on the grass next to Stef, slowly passing Charlie to his Mom. laying his tiny head onto Stef's chest. Stef's arms automatically wrapped around the tiny baby she loved so much. Lena sat crossed legged next to her. watching as Stef absently ran her fingers along Charlie's small back. her thoughts miles away. Lena really didn't have the words to say. She knew that Stef was thinking.

"They always say the first year is the hardest." Stef whispered. her eyes still looking at the sky.

"They do my love." Lena said slowly. she hated seeing Stef like this. so much had happened in this first year. They'd had a baby. They'd adopted Callie and Jude. But today was the anniversary of her father's death. "What's on your mind?" Lena asked.

"Not a lot." Stef said slowly

"Well you are lay on the lawn, looking at the sky like it holds all the answers." Lena smiled Stef finally turned her head and looked at her wife. "Talk to me baby."

"I miss him." Stef admitted. Her fingers still slowing running along Charlie's back as he slept. "I want him to see his other grandchild. Get to know Callie and Jude. I've got so many regrets Lena and it hurts inside."

"You can always talk to me" Lena said.

"I know. It's just today. You know. We were rowing over a car, i then found my dad dead. I should have been with him."

"You couldn't have stopped that."

"I know. And I see this new life. this little boy I'm holding in my arms right now and I just wish my father had seen him. I look at him and I see you. I love this little boy so much. I love all my kids so much and then you. you're the love of my life. I wanted him to see how much I love you. for him to say it was okay. for him to just admit that I'm happy."

"He couldn't babe, he did his best. He never ever said anything nasty to me."

"He made you feel out of place. That should never have happened." Stef turned her head to look back up the sky. "When he died I told him I forgave him. I do. I love him still. I just wish he could have seen us as happy as we are. With our six kids and the rest of our lives ahead of us. I miss him every day. I want to yell at him. but I just want my dad. I want watch baseball with him and forget about everything." Stef admitted.

"You will never forget him Stef. He was your dad. him bring you up made you the amazing person you are. Without him you wouldn't be the brilliant Mom you are. Or the amazing wife to me. Yeh you rub me up the wrong way but you know what Stef. I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else. You are my world Stefanie Marie Adams Foster." Stef looked at her wife touched by her words.

"Come here?" Stef said, smiling Lena moved forward and kissed Stef softly. Before laying down beside her. slowly linking her hand in Stef's free hand. Both of them looking at the clouds moving over the sky.

"This is perfect." Lena said, as they lay together with Charlie sleeping.

"I love you daddy." Stef whispered into the air. While holding onto Lena's hand like she would never let go.


	178. the Game

The Game.

_Hello all this was a request I got yesterday. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming. we're gonna get to 200 if you help me. _

_Thank you so much._

_Enjoy. _

Stef ran bouncing the ball as she went as captain of the female basketball team she was in full flow as another woman from the other team ran at her knocking her off her feet. Stef slid across the floor hitting the wall, when she didn't move. Lena ran onto the court. She couldn't help it. her wife was down, she ran to her and saw there was blood running down her face. she'd hit her head onto the wall. Stef looked up at Lena, it was a deep cut to her forehead just above eyebrow. Lena looked at her anger flashing in her eyes at the tackle that shouldn't have happened.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked, lifting her chin up

"Dizzy babe." Stef managed.

"Medic." Lena yelled. As Stef rested against the wall. Lena holding her hand, as the team medic ran over. he looked at Stef's eye.

"Sorry Stef You're gonna need to go to hospital."

"Is that bitch being sent off." Stef asked.

"Honey!" Lena said. She hated when her wife was like this.

"What, she rams me into a wall and I can't call her names?" Stef said, the medic laughed. He had known Stef for years and he always found it funny when she was told off like his wife told him off.

"Well, pick a better name." Lena said,

"I've called an Ambulance." Her coach said

"I've just a…"

"Head injury which can be the worst." The medic said.

"Oh thanks Dave. You're supposed to be on my side." Stef said

"Usually I am Stef but you didn't half hit that wall. So I'm doing my bit and sending you to hospital."

"If I'm good do I get candy?" Stef asked.

"Oh she's perfectly normal then." Dave said.

"What?" Stef said. Lena laughed.

"If you're good you can have ice cream." Lena said.

"Chocolate?" Stef asked

"You are worse than our children do you know that?" Lena said.

"Oh she's worse than any child I've ever meet." Dave said

"I'm here you know."

"Oh we can't miss you." Lena said as she now held a bandage to Stef's forehead. To stop the bleeding.

"Where are my children?" Stef said.

"They aren't here baby, you know that. they're on holiday with my Mom and dad."

"Oh yeh." Stef said, she looked so confused. "Lena, baby, my head hurts."

"I know sweetie. Few more minutes and we can get you to hospital."

"Okay," the woman who had tackle Stef came over.

"Oh it's just a graze." She said. Lena stood, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You ram my woman into a wall and then say 'it's only a graze'"

"It was a tackle." The woman said folding her hands.

"I'll tackle you into the middle of traffic." Lena said. "She's going to need stickes and you know what we'll be suing you for the medical bills."

"You can't"

"You'll find we can. Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Go for the ball. Because that's the game."

"To ram someone into a wall is in the game. I don't think so. "

"Well doesn't she have medical insurance." The woman was suddenly panicking

"She does but you're paying the bill." Lena said as the EMC's came in and started to help Stef. Lena went over she'd had enough of the woman. Stef was helped to the ambulance and to hospital. hours later she was discharged with stiches and concussion warning. Lena watched her as Stef lay back on the sofa.

"You verbally bitch slapped that woman." Stef said.

"Well she shouldn't ram my lover in a wall."

"Oh I love it when you 're so all alpha on me." Stef said, grinning.

"That's your pain meds making you talk crap love." Lena smiled. Stef grinned. Looking at her woman.

"I love you."

"I love you too, right you're currently not allowed to sleep, so I'll make some popcorn and we can watch a movie." Lena said

"That would be perfect, with an ice drink."

"I'll get you one." Lena said giving into Stef. "But I'll need to go to the store to get one."

"Oh if you are going to the store, can I have a cheese burger too."

"Oh Stef, that's bad for you," Lena said

"But I'm poorly." Stef said looking at Lena like a child. Lena smiled and gave in.

"Fine I'll get you a burger and ice drink." Lena Said.

"You're too good for me."

"I know." Stef laughed at Lena as Lena picked up her bag.

"I love you." Stef said.

"Only because I'm getting you a burger."

"No babe, I love you because you are you. plus you've got an amazing ass." Stef laughed.

"You are fine. Back in 10." With that Lena left laughing to herself glad that this woman is hers.


	179. A Present for Jude

A Present For Jude

_Hello all_

_This is a short one. Based on what used to happen when I did really well at school. _

_Please keep your requests coming. we are getting there._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please enjoy. _

Jude was so excited. He couldn't believe it. a year and a half since he had come into this family and he had done something amazing. He had been adopted six months ago and had settled into his life as a member of the Adams Foster children. He was so excited as he almost ran home. He knew both his moms were home he could see his Mama's car just poking out of the driveway meaning that his Mom's car was there. He ran up to the house opening the door. He walked into the kitchen grinning when he saw both his moms sitting drinking coffee.

"Hey bud." Stef said, wearing a shirt and jeans. Looking totally relaxed.

"Hey Mom." He said excitedly moving from one foot to the other.

"You got ants in your pants."

"No," He laughed at Stef's terrible joke. "Mom, Mama. I got…" He stopped, pulling his rucksack off and pulling out his Math exam.

"What bud?" Lena said when he didn't answer.

"I got an A+ on my math exam." Stef got up and hugged him.

"Wow buddy that's amazing." he had worked so hard.

"It really is." Lena said as she came around the other side and Jude found himself having a Mama sandwich. He smiled into it. hugged both these women who had changed his life and given him the family he had always wanted.

"Well I think you need to get a present for these." Stef said.

"Like a reward." Jude asked

"Yes, for all the hard walk you've put in what would you like?"

"I don't know. We've already got an Xbox. Which is more than I've ever had."

"You can have whatever you want." Lena said she was so proud of him

"All I've ever wanted was a family. " He whispered.

"Well you have that dude," Stef said. "What else would you like?"

"Well when Jesus locks me out I always need a my book, please can I have a…" He stopped. He had never asked for anything because he had never stayed long enough. He looked at Lena who smiled at him. he then took a deep breath. "I'd really like a kindle." He said in a whisper. Stef smiled.

"That can be arranged."

"really?" He said. His face lighting up.

"yes bud." Lena said. "You've worked really hard"

"Thank you." He said hugging them again. "Can I go to Connors."

"Sure bud" he went and Stef smiled.

"I'm so proud of him." Stef smiled.

"Me too. he has worked so hard and settled in so well."

"I proud to be his Mom." Stef said looking at her wife.

"Me too, we're doing good aren't we?"

"We're doing our bed. that's the best we can do." Stef grinned. "Right I better go and order our son a kindle."

"Yeh, the computers in the living room. I'll start dinner."

"Okay baby," Stef kissed her, she went and got the laptop and sat at the breakfast bar, ordering the kindle and some books. She loved watching her wife and from her she had the best view of her amazing ass every time she bent over.


	180. A Chance Meeting

A Chance meeting

_Hello all _

_Thank you so much for reading it means a loot me to me. this is chapter 180. _

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Thank you for taking the time to join me on this amazing writing journey. _

_Enjoy. _

Charlie ran as fast as his three year old legs would carry him down the beach he had spotted his Mom who was setting up blankets and umbrellas and moving the cool boxes around. He had been to the dentist for a check up with his Mom and now just wanted his Mom. Stef turned just in time as the little guy jumped into her arms and wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around her. she kissed his cheek.

"Aww dude what's the matter?" Stef asked as Lena walked down the beaching carrying the sandwich tray they had ordered from the local deli.

"Nasty dentist." Charlie said.

"He bit him." Lena said putting the sandwiches down.

"What?" Stef said. Looking at Lena in shock.

"Dr Michaels asked Charlie boy to open his mouth and when he put his finger in Charlie's mouth. Charlie bit him." Lena said sitting down.

"Charlie you can't bit people." Stef said softly

"He was nasty and tasted funny." Charlie said as Stef put him onto his feet.

"That doesn't mean you can bit him."

"Okay," Charlie said, sitting down.

"He is too like you." Lena said, as Stef sat next to her wife and took the can of soda that Lena was offering her.

"What do you mean?"

"Stubborn. None of what you just said has gone in you know." Lena said watching Charlie start to make sandcastle.

"yeh. I know. I can't believe he bit him."

"I tried not to laugh." Lena admitted. "If you'd been there you'd have wet yourself laughing."

"I would not." Stef said. Lena looked at her with a look that said 'yes you would' Stef reached over and kissed her.

"Yes you would." They started laughing. Charlie turned.

"Mommy, Mama. I'm sorry." Charlie said slowly.

"I know you are." Stef said.

"Do I get ice cream?" he asked

"No." Both Lena and Stef said at the same time. he looked completely gutted. Before carrying on building his sandcastle.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Lena asked.

"Yes baby." She was passed a sandwich and Stef eat in silence for a few moments. There was someone walking up the beach. She had seen the woman before.

"Is that Gretchen?" Stef asked. Lena looked up and saw it was.

"Yes." Lena said as Charlie got up and sat between Stef's crossed legs.

"Mama please can I have a sandwich." Lena passed him a sandwich. As Gretchen spotted them. she was walking over and Lena noticed the expensive trousers and following top.

"Wow Hello Lena." Gretchen said. They hadn't seen her since the night that Stef was shot.

"Hi," Lena said.

"Hi Stef." Gretchen said. Looking at the child sat between Stef's legs and realising that the child was a double of Lena. "And who is this?" She asked, Charlie looked up at the woman with a bit of his sandwich hanging out of his mouth. Lena smiled as she slowly pushed the food back into his mouth.

"this little lad," Stef said "Is Charlie Stuart Franklin Adams Foster."

"Wow that's…a long name." Gretchen said

"Yeh well…" Lena said softly. "Why are you in San Diego?"

"business." Gretchen said slowly. looking at Charlie who was watching Stef open a juice box for him. he was watching her every move. "How old are you Charlie?" Gretchen asked however he didn't answer he watched his Mom.

"He doesn't speak to strangers." Lena said. "And he is three."

"Wow."

"Mama," He said "Mommy got me a juicey box."

"I know I can see." Lena smiled as Stef held the juice box and Charlie drank. Gretchen noticed Lena's hand.

"Are you two married?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeh we married four years ago, around the time we last saw you." Lena said. As Gretchen sat herself onto the sand beside them

"What made you change you mind Stef?" Gretchen asked. Stef looked up at her. she really didn't like this woman. since she had pushed Lena into a corner at their house, talking about marriage and cheating.

"Waking up after being shot." Stef said, while still helping Charlie.

"My Mommy is a police person and she runs away every day to make me safe." Charlie said, pointing at Stef.

"I don't run away bud we talked about this."

"Yes you do." Charlie said as he reached for another sandwich. Lena passed it to him grinning.

"He is a bright spark."

"Get it from Mommy." He said. Lena laughed.

"You sure do buddy." Stef said kissing him.

"So you two got married, how is married life treating you." Gretchen asked.

"Same as being domestic partners but I say wife now." Stef said. Lena laughed.

"I have to agree." Charlie wiggled his bum to get a better spot.

"Dude I'm not the sofa at home stop wiggling." Stef laughed blowing a raspberry on her son's face. he giggled reaching up to touch his Mom's face.

"Mama hug." He said softly getting up and sitting with Lena he was getting tired.

"Sorry he has had a big day." Stef said slowly before moving she looked at Grethcn who has far as she was concerned how over stayed her welcome. "We better be getting back so little man can have his nap."

"Nappies."

"Yes baby," Lena said, he smiled putting his head onto his mother shoulder's

"I will leave you too it. it was nice to see you both again." Lena nodded while trying to stand with Charlie Stef stood and looked at the woman who had once been with her woman.

"Bye" She said simply. Gretchen walked away, before turning and watching Stef and Lena arm in arm walking up towards an SVU and a Toyota. She dropped her head wishing she hadn't now lost Lena as a friend. She could see it. she took a deep breath before heading back down the beach.


	181. Losing Control

Losing control.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep your requests coming_

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Enjoy. _

I'm sat in the car, looking at the key in my hand. It's her key to her house. we've been dating for six months and she's given me a key so I can let myself in. this was the first time I was thinking of using it. I know she's in, I'm parked behind her car. Thinking. I'm turning the key over in my hand. I take a deep breath. I looked at my uniform. before getting out of the car and opened the front door. I walked in, as I closed the door I heard her come out of her bedroom as the house was all on one level. I turned to her. I can't believe it. I'm standing looking at my lovers dark skin barely clad in silk and lace purple underwear. I couldn't breath. I just stood there.

"Hey baby." She said. I didn't say a word. I walked towards her. pushing her against the wall taking her lips into mine. kissing her deeply and passionately my hands on her soft hips. Pushing my leg between her legs. Moving it slowly against the crotch of her panties. I moved my lips down her jaw, she moaned as I moved my knee. I kissed her ear. As my hand found her breast. I could feel her hands on my shirt. Undoing it. I slipped my hand down her panties as she pulled my shirt open. I moved looked at her. deep into those amazing brown eyes. I picked her up slightly. She wrapped her legs around me as I pushed three fingers into her.

"Ahh, Stef." She moaned into my ear as I pushed into her hard. Her ass banging off the wall. Lena holding onto me. as I kissed her neck, down her chest. before moving back up. I looked into her eyes her hands around my neck. her hips moving hard against my hand. It felt so good. She pulled me towards her kissing me. I kissed her back closing my eyes. My hand working hard. Making sure she was pleased. I kissed her softly, "Hard Stef, fuck me babe." She whispered against my lips. I did as she asked, holding her close. I was completely lost in making love to this woman. my woman. suddenly she came. Hard. Her head went back. her body gasping, my name on her lips. I felt her come, sucking my fingers in. I rested against her. our breathing quick.

"Purple underwear turns you on then officer?" She laughed I laughed into her shoulder.

"I just saw you and I knew I had to have you." I said slowly, I carried her into the bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed. I pulled my shirt off. As I was untying my boots, she wrapped her arms around me. her crazy hair in my face. she kisses me.

"I'll walk around in my underwear a little more."

"Please do, but only when we're alone." I said grinning. Her fingers pushed my black t-shirt up. gently running her hands along my toned stomach. I pushed my head back against her shoulder.

"I love you." Lena said as she slowly undid my belt. Her hand going into my trousers.

"I love you, let me get naked." I managed. As I got up and kicked of my pants and panties I sat down to remove my shirt as I did from behind, Lena pushed two fingers into me. I moaned. She made love to me. my hips moving in time with her hand as she kisses my neck. I gripped onto her sheets. As she found my clit. She ran over it making me come hard. I gasped. Falling back against Lena. she held me. I smiled.

"Wow." I said as she laughed.

"Hey baby."

"Hey love," I replied.

"Where is B?"

"he is with Mike. God I'm suddenly hungry."

"Shall we order pizza."

"You've just read my mind." I replied.

"Throw some PJs on. I'll order some pizza."

"Sounds good. Can I stay?" I asked. Lena looked at me.

"Yes." She kissed me. "It's always." I watched her as she removed her underwear and put on her PJs she threw some baggy PJ pants and a t-shirt at me and I smiled. I must admit this woman really is my world.


	182. Addiction of you

Addiction of you

_Hello all, this is Lena's reactions to her first thoughts when she was coming together with Stef. _

_Thank you so much for reading. You guys are totally amazing_

_Please keep your request coming. _

_Enjoy. _

I can't believe I'm doing this. she's married. She's so married. She's got a five year son, who is about to start at my school. She makes my heart beat faster but I can't, I've been single for six months. She's married and a cop. I hate guns, I hate violence. I can't do it but when I see her I melt. I total melt. She is dominating my thoughts. When I'm at home I think about her. I see her at school and I think about her naked. Moaning for me. this is so wrong and now I'm heading out to the parking lot. She's leaning against her car, wearing the cutest pink top and tight jeans. Her curves. I wish her hair didn't cover her face. She's so very sexy. she sees me and turns. We are standing at arms length. I want to reach out but I know I need to put a stop to this now. I can't so this. she's married. I need to speak.

"I'm not doing this." I said shaking my head. "I'm not, I'm not getting involved with a married woman." she has to understand this is for our own good. She's looking at me like I've lost my mind. "women like you, you are just passing through but this is where I live." She's moving her head. she's not agreeing or disagreeing.

"I told Mike." Oh God, she's done what? "and I told my dad and all my fri…well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay, I even used the word lesbian." Wow she's got my heart. She's amazing and she's only just coming out. "I told them I've met a woman I can't live without and I…and I belong with you Lena." I look at her in total shock. I feel the same I want her so much in my life. I can't speak. "That's if you will…"

"You had me a lesbian." I said slowly. I really want this woman. she takes her hands out of her pockets reaching out for my hands. I offer my arms, she puts my hands on her hips. Wow she's so perfect her body is curvy where as I'm very thin. She steps forward her hands on my arms. Hands on her back as we kissed for the first time. wow she's a good kisser. Its slow closed mouthed. I'm at work for God sake. But it feels so right. I pull away rubbing her back.

"Can I see you tonight?" She asked,

"Yes, Stef." I said slowly. She smiles at me.

"Can I come to yours. Brandon's at my dads."

"Yes." I know because she lived with Mike at the apartment she is in. "I'll give you my address, come at about seven and we will have dinner and talk okay?"

"Yes, thank you" I smiled. Before kissing her again. wow this feels right. It's never felt this right before. Maybe it is true that when you find the one you know it. she smiles and runs her hand down my cheek before I part, I write my address down for her I kissed her one last time and went back into the school. Back into my office. I sat down. My hands are shaking. I think back to my other relationships. Never before has someone made me feel the way Stef Foster does. She's totally amazing. the hard ass cop, with a wicked scene of humour. I've heard her talking to her son. Making jokes. I can't wait to get to know her better. I want to know every last bit of her. I can't wait to see where this goes.


	183. Lena's moment

Lena's moment

_Hello all this was a request I've had twice in as many days so here it is_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Keep your requests coming 200 is nearly here. _

_This chapter has a sexual content. _

_Enjoy. _

Lena walked into the bedroom and closed the door. It had been a long day. She smiled when saw Stef sat on her side of the bed, she was removing her uniform. she was currently bent over untying her boots. Lena too a deep breath. She was fighting her feeling and in the end she gave in. she walked over to Stef making her look up, putting her hands on either side of her face. Lena kissed her passionately. Pushing her tongue into Stef's mouth. Stef's hands wrapping around Lena and her hands slipping onto Lena's ass. Lena pushed her back. She took Stef's hand and pinned them above her head. her lips not giving up as Stef kissing her back. Moaning into the kiss. She hadn't seen Lena like this for years. Lena held her hands down as she moved her kisses to Stef's neck.

"Baby." Stef managed to whisper.

"What sweets?" Lena managed as she let go Stef's hand so she could push up Stef's t-shirt.

"What…are…you…oh…God…doing?" Stef managed. Lena simply smiled looking down at her woman.

"What is happening is I'm going to fuck you." Stef raised an eyebrow as Lena cursed. It was rare and only happened in the bedroom. Lena grinned as she got up and pulled off her clothes. Stef moved and removed her own clothes as she sat back onto the bed, Lena pushed her over. getting on her knees. Lena went to Stef's clit. Sucking softly. As she pushed three fingers. Curling them

"AHHH, LENA." Stef yelped as Lena found that spot. That amazing spot. That always made her come hard. Lena had been the only person who had ever found it. and she was now hitting with every thrust. Stef's hips moving with her wife's fingers. Lena moved back up her wife's naked body, thrusting hard. As she kissed Stef. Stef's hand gripping the sheets. She thrust her head back, her eyes closed. Lena loved seeing her wife like this. she was thrusting into her so hard that the bed was moving. Not that she cared. She curled her fingers. Making Stef scream. She was so glad the kids had gone out. Stef was now gasping and Lena knew she was close. Knew that Stef's body was going to give into her. She felt Stef's legs tense. It was then Stef let out a gasp her breath caught as she came hard. Lena's fingers being pushed out of Stef's body as Stef came and she squirted. Lena smiled. Taking Stef's lips, kissing her passionately. She then looked down. At her.

"What the hell bought that on?" Stef asked, smiling up at her naked lover.

"I just wanted you, the kids are out and I couldn't stop myself." Stef finally reached up and ran her fingers softly down Lena's face.

"I love you, you sex crazed woman." Stef laughed. Lena giggled.

"Bad joke there." Lena said as she kissed Stef again.

"You're everything to me, you know that right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm hungry." Stef said suddenly.

"I've just given you an orgasm and you're thoughts are food."

"yeh." Stef smiled. "Can we get take out?"

"Yes, baby," Lena laughed. They kissed again. "We need to get clean up first."

"Good plan, I think I squirted."

"yeh you did. All over me and the sheets."

"Clean sheets then?" Stef said going into practical mode.

"Yeh but you know what Mrs Adams Foster, it was so worth it."

"It really was." They kissed.

"Come on shower, food then we'll change the sheets while the food is delivered."

"That sounds amazing."

"And you can put on your favourite PJs." Lena laughed.

"Wow, you know how to treat a girl." Stef laughed.

"I do, orgasms, take out food, PJs and cuddles what more could a woman want."

"Not sure but I'll let you know when I have an answer." They kissed again and Lena helped Stef to her feet as they went into the bathroom. both getting into the shower. Smiling


	184. In The Middle of the Night

In The Middle Of The Night.

_Hello all, this one is just a fun one _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Sexual Content_

_Enjoy._

Stef giggled like a teenager as they almost fell through the front door. She couldn't believe it. They had both got very drunk.

"Ssshhh!" Lena whispered.

"Why?" Stef whispered back,

"Brandon?" Lena replied.

"Isn't here." Stef whispered again and giggled again.

"Where is he?"

"We dropped her off at Mom's, you silly woman!" Stef stumbled forward, reaching out gripping the sofa.

"Oh yeh" Lena remembered. Grinning when she saw Stef walking towards the sofa and then laying on it. Lena walked towards her slamming the front door shut, Stef looked at her.

"You are so sexy" Stef said.

"So you've said, repeatedly tonight, anyone would think you wanted something."

"I do." Stef grinned, Lena sat onto the coffee table, and looked around at their large house.

"What?" Stef raised her eyebrow at Lena's question.

" I want to make love to you" Stef sat up.

"We never make love when drunk" Lena giggled as Stef leant forward.

"That's not what I remember" Stef said before kissing Lena's neck,

"Last time I noticed we fuck when drunk" Lena laughed as they rolled onto the floor, Stef's back hitting the floor. Lena between her legs. Lena moved and kissed Stef's lips, Stef's hands went to Lena's ass pulling up her dress. The kiss was sloppy and passionate. Both of them pulling at their clothes. Before they both knew it they were both naked and lay in the middle of the living room. Stef rolled them over and lay on top of her wife, she then kissed her breasts slowly taking her nipples into her mouth. Lena moaned as she felt Stef's hand between her legs, she opened her legs slightly wider. Stef grinned before pushing two fingers into Lena.

"Oh god baby, just there." Lena moaned as her body shock

"Just there" Stef stopped Lena looked at her.

"Why have you stopped?" Lena said moaning,

"Together" Stef said grinning, she pulled out of Lena and leant her back against the sofa as Lena sat onto her knee. Slowly the both pushed two fingers into each other. Stef looked deep into Lena's eyes as they moved together. both of them breathing hard. As they fucked each other. Their bodies and fingers moving together, Stef reached up with her free hand and bought Lena into a sloppy kiss. They come a few moments apart. Lena's body shaking above her, Stef grinned pulling her fingers out and licking them.

"We're naked!" Stef giggled again.

"Stef you're 32 not five!" Lena laughed.

"We're naked in the living room and we've just fucked on our wooden floor."

"That we have." Lena giggled, rolling off Stef onto the floor.

"Boobs." Stef laughed.

"Foster behave." Lena grinned.

"No," Stef said, "Boobs." She always turned into a child when drunk.

"Bed."

"Okay!" They got up and went to bed both of them falling onto the sheets curling up and going to sleep.


	185. Here's To US

Here's to us.

_Hello all, this is just a bit of fun_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Sexual content_

_Please keep the requests coming. _

"_Here's to us, here's to love, all the time's we've fucked up!" _Stef sang as she stumbled into the house, Lena behind her laughing. They had been out to celebrate their anniversary, enjoying a night out in New York Where they were vacationing. Stef slammed the door of their large Hotel room and Lena was suddenly glad that Brandon was back in San Diego.

"Will you stop singing that song" Lena giggled.

"No" Stef said turning to her. looking at Lena. She took her in from her feet. Taking in her high heels, her stockings. Her short form hugging purple dress. Lena looked as sexy as ever.

"You have now" Lena said. Stef had reached out and ran her fingers along Lena's pert ass.

"Mmm, I wanna sink my teeth in this so badly." Stef whispered. Making Lena shiver. She loved when Stef was like this, drunk or not.

"Really" Lena said putting her hands flat on the door. Stef ran her hand up her leg. Feeling her hold ups and her French knickers. Stef started kissing Lena's neck.

"I'm going to take you now, here" Stef pulled Lena's panties down and pulled her skirt up. She pushed Lena forward, her slipped her hand down. "God you are wet already babe"

"For you" Lena moaned as Stef gently rubbed her clit. "I…don't want gentle" She groaned. Stef grinned kissing Lena's neck. she pushed two fingers into her, holding her in place against the door as Stef used her whole body to push into Lena. Lena threw her head back, her hand moving from the door and ran over her breasts. Gently rubbing them. Stef watched her as she pushed her fingers in and out.

"You look so hot," Stef whispered. Lena closed her eyes, her hips moving with Stef's fingers.

"I want to come babe"

"Come for me." Stef whispered sucking on Lena's earlobe.

"Fuckk," Lena yelped as she came hard. Stef grinned, removing her fingers and licking them clean.

"You are fucking amazing." Stef smiled.

"So are you!"

"My legs don't work!" Lena said, Stef laughed picking her up. She dropped Lena onto the bed.

"Mmm that's nice." Stef said looking at Lena spread legged on the bed. Stef watched as Lena pulled her dress over her head to reveal her breasts, she kicked off her heels and rolled down her stockings. Stef undressed herself watching as Lena started to rub her clit. Her head back on the bed, her eyes closed.

"You thinking of me baby?" Stef asked

"Always" Lena grinned.

"What am I doing?"

"I'm fucking you"

"Oh I like that idea."

"Oh not with my hands or tongue my love!"

"What with then my love?" Stef asked

"I want to take you from behind with the strap on" Lena moaned as she rubbed herself harder

"Okay" Stef laughed. Lena looked at her shocked it was rare they used to toys.

"You sure?" Lena said, moving her hand. She watched as Stef opened the small wooden box in her suit case and threw the strap on at Lena, who put it on quickly.

"How do you want me?" Stef laughed.

"On all fours in the middle of the bed my love." Lena grinned. She rubbed her hand over Stef's wet centre. Noticing at once that she was drenched. Slowly Lena pushed the toy into her. Stef moaned and dropped her head. Lena kissed her back and ran her fingers all over Stef's amazing body as they moved together. Lena gripped Stef's hips and moved quick.

"Fuck, so good baby, so good." Stef moaned. Stef wanted to scream. Lena was hitting her g spot every time. Lena reached around and started to rub Stef's clit. Slowly "Ahhh!"

"Too much babe?"

"No just right, I'm going to come. Oh baby. Just there" Stef moaned as Lena sped up and moved her fingers quicker over Stef's clit. She could feel Stef tense.

"Scream for me babe." Lena whispered.

"LLLLEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAA." as she came her body pushed the toy out as she squirted onto the bed. her body shaking. Lena held her, smiling.

"I made you ejaculate." Lena said proudly.

"Oh yes you did my love, you so did. I love you!"

"I love you too,"

"Sleep now?"

"Sure baby!" Lena removed the toy and pulled the sheets over them. "So glad this is a hotel and I don't have to wash the sheets. Where did the toy come from?" Lena asked

"Yeh, bought it today when we were in tow. I want to sleep."

"Sleep we can have now." Lena snuggled with her wife, grinning as she kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary babe." Stef laughed.

"Happy Anniversary." Lena kissed Stef's shoulder as they both fell into sleep.


	186. Returning To Work

Returning to work

_Hello All, thank you so much for reading._

_This came to me when rewatching 01x13 so please enjoy_

_Chapter 200 is not gonna be like 100. For all who have asked. the next chapter will be Stef's 100. I am trying to come up with something amazing for chapter 200. _

_Please enjoy. _

Stef came out of the bathroom. wearing a robe. She had just had a shower and was now getting ready for work. She lay her uniform out. Picking up her new name badge. Today was her first day back after she'd been shot. She looked at it. running her fingers along the name now imprinted on the gold surface. "Adams Foster" it had arrived the day before. She smiled as she walked over to the draws and pulled out a sports bra, and plan panties. She undid her robe and put them on. Before pulling on her police issue trousers. Leaving the belt undone as she pulled on a black shirt. Tucking it into her pants. Pulling on her shirt doing it. up. she attached her name tag and her police badge. She looked at herself in the mirror as did up her belt. Looking at herself. She saw herself stand that little bit taller. She sat herself back down on the side of the bed and put on her police issue boots. As she stood up and made sure she was up to standard. Lena walked in. she took in her wife. As Stef sorted her shirt out.

"I really did forget how tough you look in uniform." Lena said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Really?" Stef said looking at herself. She hated the thing. After years of wearing it, she was now board of it.

"Yeh, you hold yourself different in it. you that air of authority."

"Wow deep," Stef laughed as she went to the safe. Taking a deep breath she put the code in. removing her gun and a round of bullets, she took her police belt off the hanger into was on an started putting everything into it.

"I'm scared babe." Lena whispered softly. Stef looked up, into those dark eyes that made her smile. Made her heartbeat that little bit faster and made her world a better place.

"Me too." Stef said slowly. reaching out she took her wife's hand. "This is my job babe, I can't let…erm…one shooting put me off."

"I know." Lena said, sitting onto the bed and watching as Stef made sure everything was in place on her belt. "I just…well." Lena stopped. Stef looked at her. Lena slowly running her fingers along Stef's handcuffs. Stef took her face in her hands, making Lena look at her.

"I love you," Stef said kissing her slowly. she looked into Lena's eyes when she pulled back.

"I love you too," Lena said softly. "Will you phone me or text me today?"

"You really are worried aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll keep my phone close by and you can text me when you want. I know you have yours on your desk at work. I can't do that. but you know I'll have it close by."

"Thank you." Lena said.

"I know you just need the piece of mind, right now."

"I do the last time you left the house with your gun you got…" she stopped dropping her head. she hated the thoughts of what happened that night. The thought that she'd let Stef go.

"I'm fine love. Think of happier things please."

"I can't." Lena said.

"I can." Stef said slowly, Lena looked up. "I think about our wedding in that garden. I think about holding you hands in front of our friends and family and telling them how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I remember holding you close that night after we'd made love here. The way you felt. Our naked bodies entwine. I think of all the last ten years. The way you giggle, your laughter. I love you babe."

"wow. Really?"

"Yeh. Everyday when I go to work and I have a quite moment I think of the fun times. B's first steps, our first kiss. The things that make me smile. You should try it."

"When did you get so deep?" Lena asked, as Stef put her belt on and smiled at her wife.

"I do listen to you, you know."

"I do." She smiled. "I love you."

"Good, I've gotta go. I love you, see you at seven."

"Bye babe." they kissed and Lena watched as Stef walked out of the room.


	187. The Shower

The Shower.

_Hello all, I'm working on Stef's 100. It's not coming as quickly as I'd like but I'm getting there, so I thought I'd share this_

_Please enjoy_

_Keep your requests coming _

_Thank you much for reading._

Stef removed her clothes. It had been a long day. Her first day back after being shot. She hated it. her new partner was an ass. She'd left her phone at the station which had worried Lena. she knew that. she heard it in her voice when Stef had called her. She thought about coming home to Jesus's black eye, Mariana's problems and Jude's hording. She knew her undershirt into the washing basket. Removing her bra and panties she stepped into the hot water, closing the door. She let the water fall over her and she pushed her hair out of her face. she slowly ran her fingers along the scar. It had been a hard day. She closed her eyes just letting the water fall over her face. she heard the door open and close but she didn't open her eyes. She then felt arms wrapping around her. Stef leant back. into the arms of her wife. Opening her eyes she looked down at the dark hands locked around her pale skin. She ran her fingers along Lena's left hand.

"How was your first day?" Lena asked, as she took the soap and started to wash Stef's shoulder and back.

"Hated it." Stef said. "My new partner is…well…odd." Enjoying Lena's hands on her body.

"I worried."

"I know." Stef whispered.

"Timothy said there was a shooting and I panicked." Lena said. Slowly. washing Stef's back.

"I wasn't involved. I was dealing with a kid who reminded me of Callie."

"Aww baby." Lena said pulling Stef closer. Stef melted into her arms. Holding her close. Lena started to kiss Stef's neck

"the kids." Stef said,

"Are in bed, we're in a our bathroom. I need to feel you Stef. Know you're okay."

"I'm right here."

"I know babe." Lena said as she ran her nose along Stef's shoulder. She took the shampoo and started to wash Stef's hair. Stef relaxed. She always loved it when Lena took over. Lena slowly washed Stef's hair.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes babe." Stef said, as they finished up and got out both putting their PJs on. They stood side by side drying their hair before going into the bedroom. Stef lay on her side of the bed. her hands above her head. Lena looked at her as she cleared the last of the pillows.

"What's on your mind?" Lena said.

"You."

"What about me?"

"I hate that I worried you today." Stef said.

"What do you mean babe?" Lena said as she got into bed and lay on her side gently running her fingers along Stef's toned stomach.

"I left my phone and when you called me to talk about pasta I knew it was because you were worried. I love you, I should have taken my phone." Stef said, looking at Lena.

"It was an easy mistake my love." Lena said. Stef smiled.

"You called me so many time."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have left without it."

"No," Lena agreed and Stef laughed. Before pulling Lena over to her so they could snuggle.

"How did I land on my feet with you?"

"Not sure but I do know I love you." Lena said.

"I love you to babe." Stef said, as they slowly closed their eyes. Lena glad that she had Stef in her arms and Stef glad that she just had Lena.


	188. Stef's 100

Stef's 100

_Hello all_

_So here it is Stef's 100. I hope you enjoy it._

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please enjoy_

_Dear Lena, I love the letter you wrote to me after I was shot so I've finally come up with my own list and I'm writing it here, inside our 25__th __anniversary card. I love you so much Lena and you've made my world so much better. I love you. so here is my list. Sorry if I double up. you're my life. you're the mother of my children and you're the only person I've ever truly loved. So here goes, love Stef ps this is as mushy as I'm going to get Mrs Adams Foster. _

You bring Charlie into the world – I hated seeing you in pain, but once he had arrived you holding him against your chest. I melted. He has me wrapped around his little finger because he is just like you.

The first time we lay in bed together after making love, your fingers slowly running through my hair. I had never felt that relaxed. It felt so good.

Waking up after I was shot to your face. I know I asked to marry you. I was so pleased you were there. The first time I saw was your face.

Marrying you. I will never forget that day. Standing in our garden. Your dad was amazing. holding you. I'm so lucky that 15 years ago we said I do.

You crying when Callie went off to college. Standing at the airport as she went off into the world. Our brave girl.

Me crying when Brandon went and you held me. just having you there was enough.

Finding our house – its so big now It's just you, me and Charlie but I love this house so much. I can still hear our kids laughter. their tears.

The time I made love to you against the wall in your old apartment and you screamed so loud the old lady next door knocked to make sure you where okay.

The time Mariana walked in on me feeling your ass up in the kitchen when she was about sixteen and she said it was gross because I'm old. We laughed. I still feel your ass up the kitchen and I have no intention of stopping.

The great Adams Foster cook offs. I win every time we have one. Yet you still do it. you still laugh at me. and kiss the winner. Makes me happy.

The time I broke my finger while we were having rather…well…energetic sex. I can still see you laughing when I told the doctor what I was doing to you. you were bright red and laughing. Maybe because I finished you before I told you I thought it was broken.

The time I accidently hit you in face with a basketball while playing in the street with Jesus. I missed the board and got you. I was completely gutted. Jesus couldn't stop laughing and you were crying and it broken my heart.

The first time I saw you cry. I'd bought you flowers and you burst into tears I thought I'd done something terrible. Turned out every time your ex's cheated they bought you flowers. Never made that mistake again

When we had sex in the woods. We were being 'adventures' I just remember the bark of the tree cutting my back. worse sex we ever had that. much prefer our bed.

Making out on the sofa. We'd not been together long and Brandon was away somewhere and we were getting a little bit over excited on you leather sofa. I remember you laughing so hard when I told you my ass was sticking to it. it wasn't funny you know.

Meeting your Mom. she scared the crap out of me. she looked at me, when you were out of the room and said, don't break my little girl. I really thought she was going to kill me.

The first time I heard you curse. The woman that hates it. you said the F word while I had you bent over…mmm…I still remember that evening. You bent over bed with me still learning, you coming…sorry went off somewhere there were was I…

Our weekend in Barstow. Okay. everything went wrong we ended up in a cheap hotel. But I remember cuddling with you. trying to forgot about the roaches. Drinking the cheapest wine. Oh our early dates.

Me drunk after a rather good game. Coming home and kissing you. I feel over and you left me in the middle of our hallway. I still can't believe I slept in the hallway. I couldn't do that now.

Charlie's first steps. Him running towards me when I came home from work. His little legs going so fast.

Jude getting into college. Do you remember the day he came in with that letter. He was so excited. Our boy had got into the college he had wanted to go too. 

_Jude's adoption – holding him in our arms as we kissed in the court. A massive Adams Foster family hug. I was over joyed. _

_Callie's adoption, when she finally became a member of our family officially. Her kissing us when it was final. She didn't have to do it. she was old enough but she wanted to be our child. _

_Laying on the lawn on the anniversary of my dad's death. I love that we do this. every year. Even if it's just for a few minutes we lay together looking up at the sky. I remember the first time. you put Charlie on my chest and he just slept. That boy could always sleep._

_The first time I saw your natural hair. I loved it. I love losing my fingers in it. even now._

_The first time Jude called his room 'his room' I just wanted to leap around. I was so proud. We kissed. He had finally settled in._

_Charlie breaking his arm. You kind of panicked. Jesus has broken lots of his bones but Charlie did it at two. tripping over on the stairs. I remember sitting with you as you blamed yourself. While he giggled at the faces I was pulling at him. _

That volcano we built for Mariana. Neither of us understood those instructions. I just remember laughing.

Our posh dinner that your Mom and dad bought us for our 15 year anniversary. You looked so good that night. I just kept saying the wrong thing. But you just smiled. Holding my hand. I really don't know how you put up with me.

The time you accidently smacked me in the face. I had a nose bleed for nearly half an hour. I found It funny.

Mariana's wedding, walking our girl to Zac. The smile on her face. you looked so good that day in that dress. if only Mariana knew that she wasn't the only one who got laid that night

Callie explaining to us that she was pregnant. We were overjoyed. Even if she is now a single Mom but she doing brilliant. With a little help from two amazing grandmothers.

Our 20th Anniversary. Now we're both getting old it was nice to have three weeks away from the kids. We saw so much of Europe. It was worth it. Being in Paris on our Anniversary was lovely. I remember fireworks, and a rather nice hotel room, where I got cramp in my arm and right leg. Your fault Mrs Adams Foster.

Jude telling us he is gay. When he had something to tell us I thought he was dropping out of school or something instead he told us he was gay and he just wanted us to be the first to know. I remember hugging him and telling him it's all fine.

Making love in the back seat of our car. We'd just found out that Jenna and Kelly were splitting up. I called you a hot saint. Which you still are. We laughed so much in the back of that car. Scared that one of the kids would find us.

The first time I made you laugh so hard, you cried and then nearly wet yourself. I couldn't stop laughing. I really can't remember what made you laugh, but I'm glad we had that moment.

Our second date, curled up on the sofa of my old apartment, Brandon sleeping between us as we watched a Disney film. I didn't think it was a good date but B was ill. I just wanted to hold him close. You were so loving.

When I had flu just after Charlie was born and I could barely move. you were dealing with a new born and me. you were perfect.

My cancer. Being told that I had ovarian cancer was a massive blow to us. but I'm still here four years on. I remember waking up from operation after they'd removed it all. looking at you, that worried look in your eyes. But you got me through it. you and the kids.

The day you became principle of Anchor Beach Charter School. I was so proud. You were over the moon. I remember how you kissed me. I remember Jesus yelled eww.

Jesus getting married. He looked so smart that day. I was so ill on the chemo, but he was so proud to stand with me, with my head scarf. You smiling at us. I was his best woman. we were joking around.

Your car accident. I was so scared when that call came down the line. I remember running towards you just glad you where okay. I held you. I didn't want to let you go.

New York. You wanted to go to Broadway, I was so board but I did for you. You enjoyed it. watching your face throughout the play. You enjoyed it so much. I just held onto your hand. Watching you.

Our babymoon, going away for a weekend, just you and me, and Charlie in your stomach. I remember laying in a tub, holding you close. The smell of lavender filling the room. You were so relaxed.

The night before our wedding. I'd been an ass. Said one too many comments about our wedding. I came back after seeing my dad, you were in bed reading. I got on my knees and told you I wanted to marry you and I'd be crazy not too. you threw your book across the room, which is very sexy my love, and we made love. Slowly. I can still hear you gasping in my ear.

Brandon's record deal. We were so excited. I still can't believe he works for a film studio now as a music director. I'm so proud of our son.

All the times you've been there when I've come home from work with cuts and grazes from criminals. You've always cleaned me up and kissed them back.

Dinner with your ex. Gretchen was a total…well…I won't cruse you'll kill me. she pushed and pushed about marriage and babies. In one way I'm glad but if we never see her again I'd be happy.

My 50th birthday. The kids bought us a weekend away. it was lovely just waking up with you. holding you. just being with you.

My 40th birthday, I got so drunk I remember dancing on a table. Laughing so hard.

Watching Callie Graduate from University with her degree. I still can't believe she's all grown up and now she works for CPS.

Mariana's shopping opening. I still don't know how that girl does it but she owns a little empire of fashion shops. She's so happy and we were so proud.

Holding you when you Mom died. I know it was hard. You had a strange relationship with her but you broke when she died. I just wanted to make your pain go away. but I could do that. I just had to be there for you and I was.

Celebrating your 40th birthday. We were on the beach, you had wonderful fun, Charlie was just turning one and all the kids were running around. You wanted a family day and you get it. my Mom arrived plus your Mom and dad.

The twins adoption day. It was like our family was completely they were so excited. I remember the comments from one lawyer who said he didn't agree with gays having families. I was so upset.

The first time I was told I needed glasses. I was so embarrassed to wear them. you simply looked at me told me I was sexy and demanded that I wore them. I now have to wear them all the time and you still call me sexy.

Me flooding the kitchen when I tried to fix the dishwasher. you did not see the funnier side. whereas I still find it funny now.

Our lunches in your office. It always seemed so right to have a few moments alone. I'm sure that's how we found Charlie's donor.

You waving a knife at me. one of our many rows. Is it wrong that it scared me and turned me on.

When we first moved into our house sitting on the lawn with you as we watched the world go back, all three of ours kids running around like crazy people. When one of our neighbours asked if we 'together' you simply smiled and said yes. they never said anything.

Agreeing to become foster parents. I remember us having long talks about it. long into the night. It's the best thing we've ever done. I should have just agreed with you in the first place.

Choosing our wedding rings. I remember it was the most expensive part of our DIY wedding. I remember standing there with you in the jewelleries, trying to find two matching female rings. mine is slightly wider then yours. But they do match. You have great taste my love.

My necklace. You gave me that necklace on our first anniversary. I've not taken it off since. I think they only time I have removed it was when I was shot.

You kissing my scar, that bullet scar is always going to be there, but every time you go down on me you always kiss it.

When my hair started growing back after my cancer I remember you slowly running your fingers through it. I felt so right just being in your arms

Midnight walks on the beach. Now the kids are older we've done this a few times. Just walked together. holding hands. the moon above us. I like those moments because it feels like it's just me and you against the wall.

I love beating you at games any games. I don't think you've ever won. or have you been letting me win all these years?

Swimming naked with you in the sea, you were scared we'd get caught but I made you do it. I remember holding onto you as we hit by the waves us. your breasts pressed into mine. I still smile.

Wow 69, you know I'm going to say. Every single time we've done that position.

Your face when I managed to fix the sink. I don't know if it was the tool belt or the fact that I was able to do such a good job. We had sex on the bathroom floor. I'm going you were turned on by the tool belt.

You teaching me how to make love to you. I was so scared. but you just talked me through it. I was so proud when I heard you scream.

The teddy bear you bought me. he sits on my bedside table. You bought him when you went to Seattle for a teachers conference. I missed you so much that week. You left me with five kids who were all pains.

You holding me when I lost my temper after my father died. It took so much for me to break down. I was glad you were there.

Charlie joining the baseball team. I was so proud. It's the fact you go to all his games and you don't have a clue what's happening but you love him.

You broke you ankle, I still don't' know how but I had to look after you. you got so mad at me. I tried but I'm useless at something's the kids hated my cooking. Turns out all I'm good at is pancakes.

Sex on our dinning room table. Mmm. I remember that. I had you screaming. Glad the kids were out

The first time I said I love you. you looked so shocked. I don't think you were expecting it but I had to tell you. you kissed me so hard. I love it when you get that passionate

Having phone sex with you, we've done it so many times. I hate being away from you. however this is our way of staying close.

Making you watch scary movies. Do you know the reason why I do this babe? because I want you to hold onto me. you get so scared. I love feeling you that close.

I'm sometimes shocked that you put up with some of my comments. I remember making a comment about my Brandon making kit. I'm sorry I said ii at that time. you were so excited about us having our own child.

The day you told me you were expecting Charlie I felt so much love for you and our son in that moment. my heart beat you a little bit faster.

My retirement from the police service. At my passing out, you where there with all six of our kids. It was the end of my time with them. who'd have thought I'd now be a parole officer. I got bored.

I remember walking into your apartment seeing you in purple underwear. I made love to you. I couldn't stop myself. I had to have you. I love you in sexy underwear.

Making love in every room of our house before we full moved in, as my mother had the kids and we were supposed to be getting it ready for us. I could barely walk when you'd finished. Those were the days when we could go all night.

Hearing you and our kids screaming my name when I ran the Boston Marathon. Just seeing your guys at the end was enough for me. I loved it. I just needed you all in that moment and I had you.

The first time Brandon called you Mama, you were scared but I was so happy. he had taken to you. he could have been a barrier between us but he just melted into you. you're perfect for him. I was so pleased.

You moaning about my smelly feet. You didn't have to walk around in my boots. I'm glad that a shower fixes it.

Valentine's day. I love it. I love showing you just how much I love you. you prefect woman.

I love that feeling of you watching me dress. you used to do it so much more when I was dressing in uniform. your body is perfect. I love watching you. I love helping you dress.

Do you know that your breasts fit perfectly in my hands. maybe that's why I love sneaking up behind you and holding them. they are perfect.

Your neck. I love to kiss it. You've got this spot. Just below you ear. You love it when I kiss you there. It's so perfect. that moan you give when I hit, I love it.

the effort you've made with Mike. I know he is a massive pain the ass. But he is Brandon's father. You've been amazing towards him. it just shows your big heart.

Our kids laughter. you and I did okay with our kids. I love hearing their laughter. it used to fill our house. now the sound of our grandchildren,

Our grandchildren. I love that. we can give them back. you're a brilliant grams, you're as there for our grandchildren as you are for our children.

The photos at the bottom of our stairs you loving put up and change. Some of them are funny. I love our wedding picture.

The time you bought silk sheets and you thought it was a wonderful. I just remember slipping off the bed. you couldn't stop laughing.

I hate dancing. Yet for you I do it. I love holding your body as move in time with the music. Shaking your hips. I love how your body moves to the music. It always feels so good.

That box under our bed. that locked box. I do love making love to you with my hands. but sometimes our 'toy' collection is very important.

You holding me down to tickle me. I hate you when you do that. you make me laugh till I cry and none of our children and now our grandchildren will help, which frankly is wrong.

So 100. My 100. All I can say is I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster. You're my lover, my best friend and my wife. You the person I've been waiting my whole life for and I love you more than I love anything else in this world. you make my life complete.

HAPPY 25th ANNIVERSARY BABE


	189. Needing the closeness

Needing the closeness.

_Hello all _

_Thank you so much for reading. Yes I'll take requests from Stef's 100 list. _

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Please enjoy_

Lena sat on the end of her bed and kicked off her shoes. It had been one hell of a day. She'd adopted Jude, found out Callie's father wasn't her father and then got a phone call which had nearly broken Stef. She had watched as her wife tried so hard to be strong. Brandon had been beaten up, so badly he could have died. His hand shattered. Lena ran her hand over stomach, where her baby was held. She felt so over protective right now. she was lost in her thoughts when she heard their bedroom door close. She looked up at Stef. Stef looked like she was ready to break. Looked like her world was about to stop. it had scared her seeing Stef like this. Stef removed her jacket throwing it onto the chair near Lena's bedside table. Then Stef just stopped. A lone tear ran down her face. Lena got up and wrapped her arms around her wife. Holding her close as Stef stood there. At first she didn't move and then she felt Stef's hand on her hips. Stef didn't say a word she simply turned her head and kissed Lena's neck. One hand coming and running down her cheek.

"What do you need honey?" Lena asked. slowly running her hand along Stef's back, as Stef moved her other hand to her wife's ass and her lips to her ear.

"I need to feel complete." Stef said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. unsure what her wife was asking of her.

"I need to feel complete, seeing Brandon so broken. I feel…lost Lena." Lena pulled her close. Well as close as she could at five months pregnant. Holding her in place. She felt Stef's hand on her butt move. feeling the soft lines of her butt. Lena tried not to moan.

"I'm here and B is going to be just fine." Lena said softly. Stef smiled at her wife's blind faith. Before softly kissing her lips. It was barely a graze. Then she did it again, this time a little harder. Lena kissed her back. "What can I do for you?"

"Let me make love to you?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her wife's request. Looking deep into her eyes.

"Is that what you really want?" Lena asked.

"I need to feel close to you love." Stef said slowly. Lena kissed her slowly. slowly stepping back. They hit the bed. Stef gently lowed Lena down and they undressed. Slowly. between kisses. Stef taking her time to reveal her wife's body. kissing her fuller breasts. Her hand running over her stomach. soon they were both naked their clothes thrown around the room. Stef laying beside her wife kissing her passionately as she slowly rubbed her nipples. knowing that Lena's nipples were overly sensitive. Her leg hooked over Lena's. Lena broke away from the kiss, her head going back as she moaned softly. Stef's hand moved down her body, she opened her legs giving her wife the acess she needs. Stef slowly drew circles with her finger tips. Making Lena's hips buck. Stef smiled against her wife's neck. taking her time. needing to feel the closeness that she only got from making love. Lena ran her own hand down Stef's arms. Holding her hand in place. Slowly Stef pushed two fingers into her. making Lena moan.

"You feel good." Stef whispered.

"So do you. wow babe." Lena managed as Stef slowly started to make love to her. curling her fingers slightly to hit Lena's spot. Stef just needing to feel her naked body to naked body. she loved the feeling of Lena surrounding her. she looked at Lena's face. enjoying that her wife's eyes had closed and she was lost in the pleasure. Stef kissed her and moved her hand that little bit quicker. Then it happened. Lena came. Her body shaking. holding onto Stef. Stef watched her. Loving the closeness. Lena slowly opened her eyes looking up at her woman.

"I love you Stefanie Marie Adams Foster."

"I love you too." Stef said smiling. "Mrs Adams Foster." They kissed before getting into the sheets. Curling up together. Stef needing to feel her close. Needing to know that everyone was safe.


	190. Holding onto you

Holding onto you

_Hello all, _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This is the first request from Stef's 100. _

_Keep your requests coming_

_Love you all, you guys keep me writing. _

_Please enjoy. _

Stef couldn't believe the pain she was in, she rubbed her stomach. thinking it was just stomach ache again. She held onto the sides of the sink as she felt like she was going to vomit. Suddenly she did. As she did, Lena came in, dropping her purse onto the kitchen table she rushed over to Stef. Stef had been like this for a week now and she was getting weaker. She hated seeing her wife this way. She pulled Stef's hair back.

"Babe what is it?" Lena asked softly running her fingers softly along her wife's back.

"I…feel like crap love…." Stef managed before vomiting again. she'd lost weight. Weight she couldn't afford to lose. Lena looked at her watch.

"We're going to the ER."

"We can't." Stef said.

"Babe, I'm not having this anymore. a week you've been like this. you're weak. You're barely eating something is wrong. Please." Lena begged. Stef looked into her wife's eyes and saw that look of worry that made Stef do anything for her.

"Okay." Stef said giving up. Lena went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cold water. Giving it to her wife as she walked them out to the car, leaving a note for the kids.

Stef lay in the hospital bed, on a heart monitor, an IV drip in her arm, her eyes closed. Lena sat beside her playing with Stef's wedding band. So far the only bit of jewellery they had not removed. In Lena's pocket was the necklace that Stef never took off. Stef had been for scans and tests and they wouldn't discharge her because she was not vomiting blood. Stef opened her eyes. Looking at Lena, taking in her woman, her hair up on her head, her eyes locked on their wedding rings.

"I'm sorry." Stef whispered. Lena looked up and gently pushed Stef's hair out of her face.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Lena said slowly.

"I'm worrying you, we should be at home now with our kids."

"Your health is more important Honey." Lena said,

"Where is Charlie?"

"At home with Jude, don't' worry. They will be here later."

"okay." Stef closed her eyes she had no energy and she was so unlike herself. The door opened and the female doctor who had been dealing with them came in.

"Hi Mrs Adams Foster how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm on top of the world." Stef said.

"Honey." Lena said and Stef smiled.

"Sorry Doc. I want to sleep. all the time."

"Okay, well we've had the test results back." The doctor said looking at her notes.

"From your tone this is not good news." Stef said slowly.

"From the tests we've done we believe you've got ovarian cancer." Stef looked blankly at the doctor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Lena who had gone into Mom mode and was now holding Stef's hand tightly.

"What's next?" Lena said, going into practical mode.

"In about two hours we're going to take Stef into surgery and remove the cancer. She's going to have to have a full hysterectomy, to ensure we remove all the cancer."

"Well no more periods." Stef said, making Lena and the doctor smile.

"Are you always like this?" The doctor asked.

"Yeh I'm a delight." Stef said deadpan.

"How do you cope?" The doctor asked Lena.

"I love her."

"Good answer." The doctor said. Lena smiled. Holding Stef's hand. "It's for the best Stef. You'll have to have chemo, just to ensure there is no further build up of the cancer cells."

"Okay," Stef said, so unsure. Lena had never seen Stef looking so scared. not even after Brandon was beaten up.

"We will get all the information too you after your surgery."

"thank you." Lena said.

"A nurse will come and get you prepped."

"Thanks," Stef said in shock she looked at her wife. "I need to see the kids. all of them." Stef said slowly. Lena simply took her phone out and started calling.

Stef slowly opened her eyes. She knew she had an oxygen tube up her nose. She looked and the first person she saw was Lena. watching her.

"Hey baby."

"Hi love." Stef whispered.

"How you feeling?" She saw Lena's worry. She wanted to tell her that everything was okay.

"empty." Stef admitted. Lena reached over and slowly moved Stef's hair, running her finger tips down Stef's face.

"I wish I could make it all better." Lena said softly

"You do."

"Do I?" Lena asked smiling.

"Yeah, just by loving me love." Stef smiled. The door opened and her doctor come in.

"How are you feeling Stef?"

"Sore, but okay, what's the news?" She wanted to do this.

"We got all the cancer out, we need to do the chemo just to enjoy that you're fine. This is the start of a long road."

"I know. I've got my family."

"I noticed. No one can get in the family room with all your kids."

"Aww sorry."

"Don't' be it's lovely to see." The doctor smiled.

"When can I go home?" Stef asked.

"We want to give you your first round of chemo and then we'll look into it. depends how you react okay?"

"Okay," Stef said closing her eyes.

"rest now please." The doctor said, before leaving. Lena watched as her wife drifted off to sleep. softly rubbing her shoulder and arm. Not wanting to lose her. she was so scared but she knew she had to be strong for Stef. For her wife and best friend.

Stef lay on the sofa, ten year old Charlie doing his homework with his back against the sofa, he had barely left Stef's side since she had been told she had cancer five months before. Stef pushed her baseball cap back and looked at her son. She'd been sleeping. She smiled. When she'd gone for her nap her she's been alone. Lena walked in with a bottle of water for Stef with her meds.

"Good you're awake,"

"Why you going to make me rattle." Charlie laughed at his Mom.

"Mom, Mama is making you better." He said.

"She's good like that bud." Stef smiled. She sat herself up and took her pills and drank so water. Lena sat beside her. rubbing her leg.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Stef admitted. She'd had a terrible time, but yesterday she'd been told she was in remission. Her body was now starting to recover but this was going to take a long time.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mama is this right?" Charlie said passing his answer sheet to his Mama. Lena looked at it and smiled.

"Looks good bud."

"Awesome. Can I go to Jakes?" Jake being his best mate.

"Sure, back for dinner bud." Lena said. He kissed both his Mom's and headed next door to his friends. Stef put her head onto Lena's shoulder and linked their fingers together.

"Do you know something Lena?"

"What honey?" Lena asked.

"You're the reason I'm still here. I love you so much. these last few months have made me realise that you're my rock." Stef said, slowly, "You've made sure I'm fine. You've sat with me while I've been injected with chemo. You've put up with my moods, my sleepiness, my weakness. You've washed me, showered me. helped me dress and undress. You've made sure I'm okay. you've loved me completely. I never thought I'd be this lucky. You've done all this. gone to work. Looked after Charlie and kept our kids informed. You've been the rock of this family. You've been my rock. I love you so much. you're my wife, lover and best friend."

"it's what do you do for the people you love. I love you Stef. You're my world. you'd have done the same."

"When I'm better, we're going on vacation."

"Where?" Lena asked, rubbing her leg.

"Barstow." Stef laughed. Lena giggled. Soon they had both dissolved into laughter. Stef started coughing and drank her water.

"We are not going back to Barstow."

"Okay, how about a spa day."

"That would be great. Just us."

"Yeh. I'll look into it."

"Okay," Stef yawned.

"Sleep now my love." Stef curled up into her wife and closed her eyes. Loving the closeness. Loving being so close to her. Lena held Stef's thin body, holding her close. Listening to the best sound in the world. Stef's steady breathing.


	191. In the garden

In the garden

_Hello all, this one is sort of taken from Stef's 100, we meet their grandson. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Please enjoy_

Lena could hear the laughter. she looked up into the garden and smiled. Stef sat in the middle of the lawn with her baseball cap covering her head, sitting between her legs is their grandson, Jake. Who was giggling at his Gran. Callie walked up to Lena who was leaning on the door frame, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"That has to be the best sound in the world." Callie said.

"Your sons laughter, yeh it is. I love the sound of you lot giggling."

"No, Mom laughing." Callie said slowly. it had been seven months since Stef had been diagnosed with cancer. At one point they thought they would lost her but now she was sat in the garden giggling with her grandson.

"It is a wonderful sound." Lena admitted. Lena wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulders.

"How is she Mama?" Callie asked. Lena looked at her eldest daughter. Callie was smiling at her son, since Jake's father had took off she'd move closer to them and they were helping her out when they could.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Lena asked

"Yes Mama." Callie said. Lena kissed her daughter's temple.

"She's sick but she's hiding it. she doesn't sleep too well." Lena said "But you know baby girl, seeing you, Jake and your siblings is keeping her going."

"I am sure it's you Mama." Callie smiled at her mother. Before looking back at Stef. Who was now sat without her hat on Jake had took it. showing her hairless head. Callie smiled. If they hadn't been in the garden Stef would have hidden but she was so relaxed that she didn't mind. Callie walked out with a bottle of water for Stef and a juice bottle for Jake. She sat down and Jake crawled to her at once.

"Hey I thought you were playing with me little man." Stef said grinning at her grandson as she put her hat back onto her head.

"Well, Mommy's here." Callie said kissing her son. Before handing him his juice. She passed Stef a bottle of water.

"Thank you love."

"Pleasure. Are you too having fun?" Callie asked.

"Yep." Stef said as Lena came out, sitting next to Stef. Watching as Stef drank her water. Jake went to Lena giggling at her as she held him and kissed him.

"how are you feeling Mom?" Callie asked. Stef looked at her daughter. She had always been older than years.

"I'm doing fine Cal, promise." Stef smiled. As Jake crawled back to Stef to snuggle.

"You two are just too cute."

"Hey he loves his gran." Stef laughed.

"He does" Callie said. "but he loves me and his nana too." Lena grinned. Stef lay herself down with Jake snuggling into her side. Lena was just glad they were in the shade. They heard a loud bang and then Charlie came in.

"Mom, Mama." Their ten year old son ran in. "Hey Cal." He said hugging his sister before handing his Mama his history work.

"Wow Charlie-bear that's awesome." Lena kissed her son. "Stef our son got an A in history."

"Well done dude."

"Thanks Mom. are you chilling?" Charlie asked, sitting next to his Mama and dropping his bag near the blanket.

"Yep, Jakey and I have been playing now it's time for a nap."

"you can't have a nap Mom." Charlie laughed.

"I can." Stef said. "I used to nap with you like this." She said, holding onto her grandson.

"Really?"

"Yeh," Lena said. "You and your Mom would lie out here so I could have five minutes."

"Wow." Charlie said. Callie watched her Mom, As Jake closed his eyes.

"You okay there Mom?" Callie asked.

"I'm great thank you sweets. Could do with a snack."

"You're hungry?" Lena said. Stef had barely been touching her food recently.

"Yeh, and you know what I really want babe?" Callie smiled at her mothers voice. She loved that her mothers where so in love.

"What would you like?" Lena asked, rubbing Stef's leg.

"A grilled chicken sandwich,"

"Tell you what, how about I go to the deli and I'll you that, with some milkshake."

"That my love would be great,"

"Do you two want anything?" Lena aske.

"Can I have a steak sandwich please." Callie said.

"sure, you coming with me bud?"

"Sure." Charlie laughed getting up. once they had gone. Callie lay herself next to Stef and Jake. Stef moved and looked at her now sleeping grandchild, before looking at her daughter.

"Are you okay love?" Stef asked.

"I'm good, I'm just worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry. I'm fighting this. I'm going to come out the other side and before you know it I'll be running around again."

"I just worry, I'm allowed. You're my Mom."

"Yes, I know. You're doing a wonderful job with this little man." Stef said softly

"I try I'm just glad you and Mama are so close."

"We would do anything for you sweet girl."

"I know. I feel so lucky that it was Lena that arrived to take me from Juvie."

"Me too." Stef said "I'm sorry I've scared you so much recently."

"it's not you fault. You didn't mean to get ill."

"No." Stef agreed with her daughter.

"You're so strong Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Stef smiled. Glad she had such a wonderful family. Holding her grandson in her arms she looked up at the sky, thankful that she had her family.


	192. The Ring

The ring.

_Hello all, this was a request. I hope you enjoy it._

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy. _

Lena watched as Stef sat up. turning and moving she was completely naked, the sheets just covering her lower body. Lena rolled over, gently she ran her finger down Stef's spine. It sent a shiver down Stef's spine. Stef turned and looked at her girlfriend. She smiled.

"You are so beautiful." Stef whispered softly shifting.

"So are you." Lena said smiling, pulling Stef back down. Stef lay with her head on Lena's stomach. she lay sideways across the bed. her sheets barely covering her toned body. Lena's hand covered Stef's breasts.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Lena said slowly.

"this is lovely. I was getting up."

"I know you were, now you head is on my stomach and I've got the best view of your amazingly toned body." Lena said, slowly running her fingers along the underside of Stef's pert breast.

"I don't want to move."

"Don't" Lena whispered. Stef turned her head, looking up at this woman, who made her heart beat faster she leant her hand up and touched Lena's small breasts.

"This can't be comfortable for you." Stef said slowly.

"It's the best feeling in the world. just laying here with you baby." Lena said softly.

"Lena."

"Mmm."

"I want…" Stef stopped. She reached for Lena's hand that was resting under her breasts. She rubbed it

"What do you want baby?" Lena said looking concerned.

"I want to make our relationship more official. I want to live with you. have a complete life with you. I love you Lena. I would like this to be us forever." Stef said slowly. Lena smiled.

"You want us to live together."

"yes baby, I want you to wear my ring."

"Ring?" Lena asked. Stef gulped. She got up and Lena let her. she walked over to her bag. Pulled out the ring box. She then walked back to the bed, getting back in. she put the ring box onto Lena's stomach. Lena looked at her. "What is this?"

"I bought it about a month ago. I want the world to know we're together. I love you so much."

"wow." Lena opened the box, gasping softly when she saw the gold ring inside, she took it out. Stef took it put it onto the third finger of her right hand before kissing it. "I love you too babe."

"Will you move in with us?"

"Yes," Lena grinned before pulling Stef in for a kiss. Holding her close. Stef pulled away and slowly she rested her forehead against Lena's. "We are in this together."

"We are. Together forever."

"Yes." they both laughed.

"I need to get up, I'm due on shift." Stef said slowly.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"You can see me tonight if you want, B is with my Mom."

"Good, we can talk about moving in together, I'll cook."

"I'd love that babe."

"Good because that's all I want. To come home to you everyday."

"Just the thought of that makes me feel warm inside."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the lucky one. You're my lover, best friend and domestic partner."

"I love the sounds of that."

"Good, right work." Stef finally got up and went into the bathroom. Lena grinned. She looked at her hand, looking at her ring. Feeling amazing that Stef was now completely and utterly hers.


	193. Getting ready

Getting ready.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Lena grinned. She couldn't help it she stood in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, wearing just a bra and her jeans. Looking at her stomach. she's four months pregnant. All of sudden she'd got a baby bump and she was loving it. she softly ran her hand along it. she was loving the changes in her body. She'd always been so thin. Stef came out of the bathroom, wearing full uniform and smiled. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife, standing behind her. her hands going onto her stomach. Lena looked down. Loving the lightness of Stef's skin against her own. loving the feeling of her wife's hands on her body. She leant back into the hug and Stef smiled.

"are you going to put a top on today or you going to go to school like that?" Stef joked before kissing Lena's neck, loving the fact she could do so as Lena's hair was up and out of her face.

"I think I may get into trouble walking around in just my bra babe. I don't think the kids would be pleased either." Stef smiled at Lena's reaction. Before slowly rubbing her stomach.

"and how are my two favourite people today?" Stef asked.

"We're fine and I wouldn't let any of the other kids hear you say that."

"Oh it's just between us." Stef grinned.

"You're coming to the scan right?" Lena asked. she was nervous. This was all new to her. she needed Stef's support, which she knew she got.

"Yes baby I'm coming. I'm picking you up from school at 1pm. I know." She smiled. Rubbed Lena's stomach one last time and moved away. "You need to put a top of love."

"Don't you like my body." Lena said. She was joking when she said it and suddenly saw Stef's face. Stef was shocked.

"I love you body, I love you, you know that right?" Lena turned and hugged Stef

"yes, I was joking." She heard Stef breath a sigh of relief.

"good because I don't want you to think I don't okay?"

"Okay."

"Now you and bean, finish getting ready and I'll sort the kids out." Lena watched as Stef left the room. Picking up her police belt as she went as she knew she had to get onto shift soon. Lena walked over to their open closet and took out a flowing top. She needed something lose for when they went for the scan. Before looking at herself one last time and heading downstairs. She laughed at the total madness around her. the kids were eating, laughing, talking and poor Stef was in the middle of it all drinking her morning coffee and trying to get everyone to get a move on.

"Come on you lot the car leaves in ten minutes." Lena said as she came full into the room. Stef passed her a hot mug of tea and she smiled. "Thank you babe."

"Pleasure." Stef kissed Lena's check and smiled. Before whispering. "Think I preferred you in just a bra."

"You would." Lena grinned. Before drinking her tea.

"Mom, can I go to Connor's after school?" Jude asked, looking at Lena.

"Erm not tonight honey, we're having family night." Lena said, smiling. She loved the fact Jude called her mom.

"All of us?" Mariana asked.

"Yes Miss Thing all of us." Stef said, looking at her five children. They all just nodded.

"Right you lot bags and to the car please." Lena said they all left the table and headed to get their things together. Stef started cleaning away.

"Why am I so nervous?" Lena asked. Stef looked at her before kissing her forehead.

"Because it's natural and you're fine. I love you, right I've got to go. I'll pick you up from school."

"okay babe, have a good day."

"I'm on a half day, so I'll be done by 11."

"How did you manage that?" Lena asked, smiling that she would have the afternoon with her wife.

"Because Captain Roberts knows I wanna be there with you and like me she's a massive softly." Stef grinned. They kissed and Stef gripped her bag.

"One o'clock okay."

"One o'clock." Stef nodded before leaving the house. Mariana stood on the stairs.

"What's going on a one?" She asked.

"We're going to the scan."

"Wow you're gonna see the baby." Of all the kids Mariana was the most excited about a baby. Lena didn't know why but she was enjoy the fact that her daughter wanted to get involved.

"Yes and I'll bring a picture back okay."

"Promise."

"Promise, now car please. COME ON YOU GUYS." She yelled up the stairs as the rests of the kids came running down and out of the door. Lena smiled. "Maybe I am totally crazy." She laughed following them out and locking the front door as she went.


	194. At Lena's place

At Lena's place

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This has sexual content_

_Please keep your request coming. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef pulled her car into Lena's driveway, she was glad her day was over and that she was finishing it here. She'd been with Lena now for four months, four months since their first kiss in the school car park. They'd spent the last four months getting to know each other and letting Stef come to terms with her divorce which had finally been finalised the day before. She was single again. But she wasn't. she was in love with the woman who was now waiting for her. Stef got out of her car and pulled her rucksack out of the back which had her spare clothes in. Mike was having Brandon for the whole weekend and as she was off she had decided to spend, Friday, Saturday and most of Sunday with Lena. For the first time. She took a deep breath and locked the car before knocking on the front door. She'd been to the house before. It was going to make a lovely family home which was the reason that Lena had bought it. but for now, she lived there alone. Stef smiled as the door opened and Lena stood there, in a dress what made her looking more stunning, it was silky black number that clung to her. Stef felt her breath catch as dirty thoughts went through her head. She shook her head and looked into Lena's eyes. Lena grinned looking at the woman who had captured her heart. She moved and let Stef in. they hadn't spoken as Stef came in and the door closed.

"I feel completely underdressed." Stef said looking down at her uniform. She'd left her gun and belt locked up at work as she hadn't been home. She'd come directly from the station.

"Nah, you're the sexist cop I've ever seen." Lena smiled, Stef put her bag down on the chair near the door and then kissed Lena's soft lips. She ran her fingers along Lena's bare arms. Lena was trying not to moan. She didn't want to push her.

"Well, I'll take that." Stef laughed. Lena smiled.

"Dinner is ready," They went into the large kitchen and Stef smiled when she saw candles on the table, two wine glasses. Lena poured the white wine into their glasses. She smiled at her as they both sat down. Lena put the pasta onto the table and they both started to eat.

"How was your day?" Stef asked,

"Good, I've been just waiting to hear from you, you were so excited last night when you said everything was final." Lena smiled.

"Yeh, well. I was going to say I'm single. But I'm not." Stef laughed.

"You're not?" Lena raised her eyebrow looking deep into the green eyes she was hoping to get lost in for years.

"No, this amazing woman looking at me right now has my heart and has since she walked into my life four months ago." Stef said slowly, reaching over and touching Lena's hand, she started to play with Lena's fingers.

"So you're taken, uh…by me." Lena said softly, trying to think something she wasn't very good at when Stef was this near her, or when Stef was touching her. she'd never, ever felt like this before. She'd been with a number of women but this was different. It felt right and they hadn't even got to bed yet.

"Yes I'm very taken by you Lena Adams." Stef said as she played with fingers. She drank some of her wine. Lena took a deep breath. Watching her. wanting her.

"Stef?"

"Yes," Stef looked at her. as she pushed her plate away. she slowly drank the last of her wine looking at Lena who looked nervous.

"Uh…" Stef got up walked around and looked at the woman who suddenly looked scared.

"What is it babe?" Lena stood up, she was slightly taller than Stef in her heels. She looked at Stef and decided she would go for it. she kissed her pulling her close. Her arms going around her shoulder. Stef stepped forward not wanting to let go, she loved kissing Lena and she wanted so much more. Lena pulled away, seeing something she'd never seen in Stef's eyes it was more than lust and love. It was something she couldn't define.

"I want you," Lena whispered.

"I'm ready." Stef said but her voice was shaking. Lena simply took her hand and lead her through the house to her master bedroom on the second floor.

They stood at the bottom of Lena's amazingly big bed. Lena looked at her and slowly moved forward and started to undo Stef's police uniform shirt. Slowly taking her time as she knew that Stef wore a black t-shirt under it. She gently pushed it off it hits the floor with a thud as her police barge and name tag hit the floor. Stef just stood there, she was scared. She had no idea if she would please this woman, if she'd be enough for Lena. Lena was so out there with her sexuality and Stef just didn't know what to do or think. Her hands at her sides. Not sure what she was supposed to do, Lena looked up at her as she took the hem of her t-shirt. She lifted it and Stef reaction was to lift her arms. The t-shirt landed on the floor. Leaving Stef in just her bra, pants and boots. she looked up at Lena seeing the look of total lust in her eyes. Lena leans forward and kisses her, softly and passionately. Stef moved her hands up into Lena's mass of curls. Enjoying the feeling of her kissing her, kissing she could handle. In the last four months they have got totally used to kissing. She felt Lena's hands move down to Stef's ass. Stef pulled back, this was new. They hadn't really done roaming hands. Lena looked at her, her hands not moving. Pulling Stef into her.

"Uh, erm." Stef took a deep breath. Lena had never seen her like this.

"What is it?" Lena whispered. Rubbing Stef's ass, which was still covered by her police issue pants. Stef ran her hands down Lena's arms.

"I'm scared." Stef said slowly, "It feels like I'm doing it all new for the first time again."

"In a way you are, I know this is all new to you."

"I've only ever slept with Mike." Stef whispered the confession. She had some many dirty thoughts about Lena but she had no idea how to make them happen. Lena simply moved and took her lips. Slowly kissing her. wanting to put her at ease. Show her that this was right and it was going to be right between them. Slowly Lena pulled away taking Stef's hand she slowly put it on the zip on the side of her dress, she could feel Stef shaking,

"We're in this together." Lena said, kissing the side of her neck.

"You're experienced," Stef said as her fingers managed to finally get hold of the zip. And slowly pulled it down.

"Not with you." Lena laughed. Stef smiled as she managed to get the zip down revealing Lena's black silk underwear. The dress fell to the floor. Stef looked at her taking her, her perfect slim body. Her small pert breasts encased in a black silk and lace bra. Stef was shaking now with fear. She decided to undo her belt. She had to sit down and get her boots off. She kicks them off. Lena kicked her heals off and looked at Stef as Stef pulled her pants off, leaving her in bra and panties. Lena moved forward and pulled her back onto her feet, they kissed again and Stef closed her eyes losing herself completely in what was happening. This is what she wanted. she hadn't expected to ever fall this hard. It felt so right. Lena moved her kisses to Stef's neck, holding her head in place as Stef finally let herself moan, her nipple hard against her bra. Lena heard the moan and thought she couldn't think of anything sexier. Lena pulled back,

"Lay back babe," Stef got onto the bed, in the middle, Lena smiled, as she watched her. "Take your bra off, please." Stef did as she was asked, and Lena smiled. Taking in Stef's amazing breasts. She had always been a breast woman in bed. she moved her hands and removed Stef's panties down. Looking at Stef completely naked in front of her. taking in her toned body. She could see that Stef was scared but she had to move and had to make love to this woman. Stef pushed herself up on her elbows, as Lena crawled up the bed and kissed her passionately. Before kissing Stef's breast.

"Mmm, Lena." Stef had never felt like this before. Her body shaking as this woman's lips moved over her nipples and breasts. She felt Lena's hand between her legs, she felt Lena's fingers find her clit. She started to rub it slowly. "Uh…ahhh." She didn't want to swear she knew Lena hated it, it just felt so good. Lena smiled before moving up and kissed her again, on the lips as she slipped two fingers deep into Stef. Stef couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell back and Lena came with her. her fingers moving slowly inside of Stef, Stef threw her head back and ran her hands up and down Lena's back. her hips moving in time with Lena's fingers. Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's neck and lips.

"How does it feel baby?" Lena asked, whispering into her ear. Her fingers moving and finding that sweet spot that made Stef almost scream.

"Good, fu…ck…Lena." She couldn't help herself. She'd never felt this good before. Never felt like she was so complete, their breasts rubbing against each other. The feelings of total togetherness. Stef suddenly felt it coming. She was going to cum hard and she couldn't stop it. her body ached off the bed as she came harder than she'd ever done before. It felt wonderful as her body shock and sucked in Lena's fingers. Lena grinned. Very proud of herself. Stef opened her eyes which she had realised she'd closed and looked up at Lena, as Lena pulled her fingers out, she licked them getting her first taste of Stef. Stef watched in complete amazement.

"You okay?" Lena asked softly.

"Yeh…uh…wow." She said slowly trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe it had happened. She'd finally been made love to by a woman and it felt amazing. she felt complete. She looked at Lena, who was smiling at her, her hair a mess and a gentle sweat on her brow.

"I'll give you a minute then you show me your moves."

"uh…I don't have any moves." Stef said slowly, Lena kissed her, got off the bed and undid her bra and pulled of her panties. She then got back onto the bed, pulling Stef on top of her. holding her close. She gently took Stef's hand but stopped when Stef pulled back and was looking at her. she watched as Stef slowly reached out. Her hand shaking but Lena knew she had to take her time. Stef moved slowly and gently took Lena's breast. Slowly moving her fingers over the soft skin. Her brain suddenly said, 'do what you like she'll like it' she slowly started to move her hand and then just decided to go for it. she lent herself down and took Lena small, perfect nipple into her mouth and licked it softly. Making Lena ache her back. slowly licking and sucking, listening to Lena's soft moans. She knew she was doing something right.

"How is that?" Stef asked, as she rubbed Lena's breast, she wanted to know she was doing well.

"Good, babe, I need you." Lena admitted. Stef slowly moved her hand down feeling Lena how wet Lena was. For her. she couldn't believe it. Lena opened her legs wider. Stef touched her clit, again she thought what she liked and started to move her fingers in slow circles. She watched Lena's face. watching the pleasure. She'd never felt this close to anyone. She'd never seen the look of total pleasure before, not like she saw on Lena's face. she slowly moved her fingers and pushed two fingers into her. watching as Lena's hips moved with her fingers. Stef slowly moved her fingers to see what pleased Lena most, she hit a spot that made Lena squeak in pleasure. She did it again, making Lena moan. "Just there, oh god babe just there." Stef managed to push her fingers in and catch Lena's clit with her thumb. She carried on, while looking down at Lena. Looking deep into Lena's eyes as se bought her to orgasm. She watched as Lena threw her head back. closing her dark eyes her hair everywhere, as her head moved from side to side. Then it happened. Stef couldn't believe it. Lena screamed her name as she came hard. Stef could feel Lena's body contracting around her fingers. She couldn't believe it. she'd done it. she'd made the woman she loved come. She slowly pulled her fingers out and looked down she then lay next to Lena, she rubbed her fingers onto the sheets, knowing they'd have wash the sheets, she wrapped Lena in her arms.

"I love you Lena Adams."

"I love you too Stefanie Foster, all off you."

"I've got so much to learn."

"For a first time you where wonderful, can't wait to start again but I need a minute." Lena smiled. She was weak at the knees. She turned on her side so she was facing Stef, "Fancy a shower?"

"With you" Stef asked. Smiling,

"Anything." They kissed and Stef knew this weekend was going to be amazing and a learning curve.


	195. After the first time

After the first time.

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_This has sexual content._

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Enjoy_

Stef smiled, as she watched Lena turn the shower on, letting it heat up. She then got towels for them both. Stef grinned.

"You really do think of everything," Stef said,

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'd just hop in the shower and forget to get towels."

"That's because you usually have a lot to think about." Lena smiled. "this weekend all you need to think about is me, you and us." Lena kissed her softly. Stef ran her hand along Lena's cheek bone. Loving the feel of it. she never thought she'd fall for a woman this amazing. since her father had sent her to a youth minster, who had told her that being gay was a sin. She never thought she'd have the guts to break away from the life she'd thrown herself into for her father. She was glad she did because she was now looking into the eyes of the woman she was falling deeper and deeper into love with. It didn't scare her. Lena saw something flash in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lena asked. Letting Stef slowly rub her cheek.

"Nothing." Stef said softly,

"No please, don't'. we have to open for this to work, plus we're both naked." Lena laughed. Stef smiled at her.

"I was just thinking that I'm so lucky."

"Why?"

"I know it's late but I'm glad that I've started living the life I want. With the woman I want. I'm feeling so in love with you." She said honestly. Lena smiled, before hugging her she then kissed Stef softly.

"I'm so in love with you." Lena said. "I…uh…"

"What Love?" Stef said, Lena smiled. She loved it when Stef called her love, it felt so right.

"I've never felt like this before."

"You're not the only one." Stef said as they got up and got into the now hot shower. They washed and laughed. Enjoying each others company. They got out and wrapped in massive soft towels. Lena watched as Stef dried herself. She loved watching Stef, the fact that she was so toned. Her police office body was a turn on for Lena even if the job was not. She then heard Stef's phone. Stef moved and picked it up.

"Hello." She said,

"Hi," It was Mike.

"Hi Mike is B okay?"

"Yeh, he wants to say goodnight," She looked at the clock and saw it was only seven pm. She smiled knowing it was Brandon's bedtime. Lena walked in and sat herself next to Stef.

"Put him on then Mike."

"Hey Mommy."

"Hey baby boy, are you being a good boy?" Stef asked. Lena smiled. She loved this side of Stef. She'd seen her being touch in her uniform and she loved this soft side that came out with Brandon.

"I'm being good. Daddy says I can say night night."

"Night B. I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy, night. Sleep well."

"You too son." She smiled with tears in her eyes. Lena pulled her into a hug

"He is okay Stef." Mike said at once.

"good."

"You're not at home."

"No Mike I'm not. Please."

"I won't. I've got to get B to bed. bye."

"Bye." The phone went dead and Stef sat, her head forward. She took a deep breath.

"It's okay."

"I know." Stef sad slowly. "I feel guilty."

"Why?" Lena asked, rubbing Stef's muscular arm.

"Because I've messed up Mike's life as well as my own. I'm the reason he is so unhappy. I married him. I tried so hard to make things right but…" she stopped. Her body shaking. Lena pulled her in.

"Don't Stef,"

"I know I shouldn't I should be enjoying you." Stef smiled. Lena grinned. "I'm glad I came out for you."

"Me too." They kissed slowly. Lena pulled Stef back onto the bed.

"Lesson number two in lesbian loving." She laughed as they feel back. she took off the towel from Stef's amazing body. Letting her legs fall off the bed. she got on her knees on the wooden floor. Stef sat up as Lena put her legs over her shoulders. Looked down as Lena moved forward and started kissing Stef's clit. Stef moaned.

"Erm. Lena."

"Mmm."

"I've never, had anyone…"

"Oh you are gonna love this then," Lean reached up and played with her lovers nipple as she started to suck on Stef's clit. Slowly licking in circles. Stef threw her head back as Lena's hair tickled her legs. As Lena's mouth worked magic on her, Stef fell back her hands going to Lena's hair. Holding her head in place. Her legs where shaking. she'd never felt so wonderful. She couldn't believe it. she'd always been so put off by oral sex. Her body shaking. Stef couldn't believe what Lena was doing. She had so much to learn. At 27 she was going to learn and Lena was going to be her teacher. She closed her eyes, letting the feelings wash over her. of this gentle loving woman, licking and sucking her. she could feel it building again. She'd never cum twice in one night. Never. She couldn't believe how amazing this was. Being completely loved by Lena. Then it happened. She came hard. She heard a loud cry and only to realise it was her. she looked down her body and saw Lena wiping her mouth. She grinned.

"Wow." She managed. Lena laughed.

"Glad to be a wow." Lena laughed getting onto the bed next to Stef. Who simply smiled at her. she was too weak to move.

"We are supposed to be…erm…"

"What?" Lena asked, noticing that Stef was opening looking at her breasts. A first and Lena was enjoying the attention. She usually wouldn't let anyone look at her the way Stef was, not even her exes who she had thought she'd loved. Nothing like this. Her mind was lost. She didn't know what was happening. "You enjoying the view there Stef."

"Always." Stef grinned looking up into Lena's eyes. "I can't move."

"Or think?" Lena said. Stef laughed.

"Well I've never had a woman between my legs making me cry out like that."

"You've never had a woman between you legs. I'm your first." Lena raised her eyebrow making Stef laugh.

"Yes and I'm glad you are. I need to learn how to do what you just did."

"It's all in the tongue action." Lena said totally seriously. Stef smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please." Stef said slowly. She felt so overwhelmed. Lena got up, put her robe on. She left the room leaving Stef lay totally naked on the bed. she didn't want to move. she was scared. How was she supposed to be this good with Lena. Lena had made her cum twice. She'd managed to make love to Lena but she didn't know if she could do it with her mouth. She started to panic slightly. Her body shaking slightly. She wanted to cry. She could feel it. she was gutted. Her heart sank. How was she going to keep a woman like Lena happy. She didn't know what she was doing. She hadn't got a clue. She gave in and the tears fell. She hated for the weakness of crying and rarely did it. she didn't want Lena to see her like this. She rubbed her eyes. Lena walked in and saw her crying. she put the wine down at once on the bedside table and bought Stef into her arms.

"Hey, what is it babe?"

"I…uh" Stef stopped her tears and took a deep breath. She was going to deal with this as she dealt with everything strongly. She held onto Lena for a moment. She decided to take a deep breath and talk to Lena "I'm scared okay."

"Why?" Lena asked, pushing Stef's hair out of her face. she hated that Stef hid her face with her hair down.

"I can't…" She stopped took a deep breath. "I don't' know how I'm suppose learn all this. I'm scared I'm not good enough for you. you're amazing. you complete me."

"Stef babe, you're doing fine and we've got all the time in the world."

"really?"

"I have the rest of my life to enjoy you." Stef looked into Lena's eyes and saw something she'd never seen before.

"You can see us together for that long?"

"Yes, cant' you?"

"I can't live without you. but I didn't want to admit it. this whole experience is scaring the crap out of me, Lena. It's so hard. This is all new. I've been told all my life that being gay was wrong when all I wanted to do was explore it. I want to explore it with you."

"I can't wait to explore this with you." Lena grinned. Kissing her. "Lets get some sleep. You're tired."

"Its still early."

"I know,"

"I'll put my PJs on and we can watch a film or something." Stef said. Lena grinned.

"I'll get your bag and make some tea."

"Sounds good." Stef smiled, still feeling scared but knowing that Lena would make it perfect for them both

Lena watched as Stef walked around the garden on her phone. She knew she was speaking to Brandon and Mike. They'd been eating breakfast outside when the call had come through. Lena had thought it best to leave her to it and go and clean up. She didn't want to be the wedge between Stef and Mike. But she knew deep down it was something that Mike would have to get over. Stef is gay. Lena smiled as she watched Stef close her phone and take a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair and Lena got a little bit of a look at her lovers lower stomach. she smiled. Stef walked back in. bare foot. She loved that Stef was so relaxed in her home.

"How was that?"

"good, B's having a great time. They are off to a baseball game. Mike didn't say much."

"I don't expect him to Stef." Lena said seriously. "He lost you to another person. For that other person to be a woman, must suck."

"We weren't together when we met. We'd been separated for a while. It wasn't working. Well it would never work. I tired."

"but you are gay. It's a fact of life." Lena grinned. "A fact I rather like." She walked over and took Stef into her arms. Loving that Stef's arms went around her waist and found her ass.

"Good." She said softly as Lena kissed her. "I love this house." Stef said, looking around.

"Me too." She smiled. Not wanting to admit she had bought the house to have a family in. but when she'd caught her ex in bed with her best friend. She had thought that was never going to happen until Stef had walked into her life. She could see herself living here with Stef and their kids. Not just one. She wanted to settle down and have the life that she's always wanted. Stef could see that Lena was thinking and smiled, she reached up and touched Lena's face. she gently pushed Lena's amazing curly hair out of her face.

"What are you thinking?" Stef whispered. Wanting to know.

"I don't want to scare you."

"You don't scare me." Stef whispered, her voice lower than normal. She was enjoying being in Lena's arms.

"This will."

"I'm sure it won't. I'm a big girl." Stef smiled.

"I was thinking…erm…uh about us living here together, you, Brandon and I. seeing us a family. I can see us both running around after our children. I want this house full of laughter and kids. But most of all I want you."

"Wow." Stef said after Lena had stopped speaking. She couldn't believe that Lena had such strong feeling towards her.

"Do…uh…you want that too?"

"Yes, I meant it when I met you in the car park that day Lena I can't live without you."

"Move in with me?"

"What?" Stef looked shocked.

"Please," Lena said, she knew Brandon from school and she knew that Stef had told Brandon all about her. she just wanted them all together.

"yes." Stef whispered, before slowly kissing Lena's lips. She then looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. This is better than my apartment. Plus I want to be here with you. you're everything to me Lena. You've made me realise who I am. Plus I hate the apartment."

"You can move in as soon as you like."

"I'll need to speak to Mike."

"Okay," Lena's face feel,

"Because of B, Love not because of us. I have to tell him where I am. You know that. I love you,"

"I love you too." Lena kissed her again. "So...erm what do you want today."

"Spend more time with you." Stef grinned, "We could cook dinner together."

"I'd love that." Lena grinned knowing this was the start of the rest of their lives.


	196. Explaining to Brandon

Explaining to Brandon

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Please enjoy._

Stef smiled as Brandon ran into her arms. She'd loved her weekends with Lena and she wished that she was still with her however now she had her little boys tiny arms wrapped around her neck as he held onto her. she looked up and saw Mike. Standing looking at her. he looked rough but Stef wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey B, how are you?"

"good mommy, love you."

"I love you too bud, I need to speak to daddy. Can you get in the car?"

"Sure." He jumped down and got into the car.

"What do you want to talk to me about Stef?" Mike asked, pushing his hands into his pocket. He still loved this woman and not just because she was the mother of his child.

"Erm…Lena has asked me to move in with her." Stef said, she could see the hurt. But she had to start thinking of herself and Lena. She wanted this relationship to work.

"What have you said to her?"

"I've said yes."

"So you and B are going to move in with her."

"Yes Mike." Stef said, standing her ground. Mike took a deep breath

"You really do love her." Mike said softly

"Yeh I do. She completes me."

"I know you don't want it and you're just informing me that our son will now be living with you and your…uh…"

"Partner, girlfriend, whatever you want to say." Stef smiled.

"Your Partner but you have my blessing. I would rather you're happy Stef. I've not seen you like this before."

"I'm happy Mike. For the first time in my life, I feel happy. Lena is wonderful."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, can you have B next weekend so I can move us from our apartment to Lena's."

"Sure." Mike said. "I love having him,"

"Thanks, here is the address of Lena's, we're going there now. Erm. Lena and I move some of B's things today so that he can get used to living there."

"It's fine Stef. You've got to do what makes you happy and from that look in your eyes. She makes you so happy."

"She does. I better be going Lena is making dinner for Brandon and I."

"Okay, see you later."

"bye," He kissed her check. More out of habit. Stef turned and got into the car, and drove off. Brandon looked at her.

"Mommy, daddy says you have a girlfriend now which is why you don't live together."

"That's right B. she is called Lena and we're going to move in with her, because she makes mommy very happy."

"so will I have two mommies?" Stef looked at her son as they stopped at the red light.

"Lena is mommy's girlfriend."

"Okay." She knew it would not be the end of the conversation. The rest of the journey they talked about Brandon's weekend. They pulled into the drive of what Lena was already calling their home. Brandon looked at it.

"Wow mommy we're going to live here?" he asked looking at the house. He had never lived where there was a garden.

"Yes, you, me and Lena."

"Cool is there a garden?"

"Sure, Lena also has a swing."

"Wow." He was getting excited. Stef got out as the front door opened and Lena came out. She helped Brandon out of the car and got his rucksack. She looked at her son as he stood looking at Lena. He knew her and he was smiling.

"Hey Brandon." Lena said,

"Hey Lena, mommy says we are going to stay here."

"Yeh, mommy and I went to your apartment today and we've got your clothes and toys."

"Wow is my Lego here?" He asked, looking at his mother who nodded, Stef watched as Lena reached her hand out to him and slowly he took it.

"Shall we go and see your room?" Lena asked, Brandon looked at his mother, who simply nodded. Brandon took Lena's hand and they went inside. Stef grinned, maybe this would be fine after all.

Stef kissed Brandon as he lay in his new bed. he smiled as his eyes closed. He had spent the whole of the evening with Lena, playing. They had sat next to her at dinner and chatted. Stef was so pleased he had taken to her. she gently rubbed his head making sure he knew he was safe as this was yet another new start for him only six months after the last one. Once he was asleep. She kissed him again and got up. She went back down stairs and smiled at Lena sat on the sofa reading a book, with two glasses of wine on the coffee table. Stef walked in and saw down, putting her feet next Lena's she snuggled close.

"Is he okay?" Lena asked as she rubbed Stef's leg.

"Yeh, he loves his new room. Most space he has ever had." Stef reached down and gently took Lena's hand, playing with her fingers. She loved the feeling of home.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Me too. It's only going to work for us if B is happy."

"He is happy wherever you are Stef and you know it. he is very close to you."

"Well, even as a cop I've made time for him." Stef said. "he was so wanted." Lena looked at Stef and could see it was true. She gently took Stef's hand.

"Have you spoken to your dad?" Lena asked, she had told her parents all about Stef and Brandon. They had been excited for her. that Lena looked like she was finally settling down. Stef's mother who now lived in Florida was happy for her daughter however her father who lived about four miles away hadn't taken the news so well. He saw Stef leaving Mike for Lena as a betrayal. Stef put her head onto Lena's shoulder.

"No, he won't answer my calls. He doesn't get it."

"He will come around my parents can't wait to met you both." Stef smiled, she moved and softly kissed Lena on the lips. It was a slowly and passionate kiss. Stef's hand running along her cheek. Something she was loving doing. She loved the feeling of Lena's soft skin. She pulled away. grinning at Lena.

"What are you grinning at?" Lena asked smiling back at her lover.

"I'm making out with my partner in our home." She sounded so happy and Lena loved it.

"Well I'm going to see someone on Monday to have your name put on to the deeds like we talked about last night."

"Are you sure, we're only…"

"I'm more than sure. Baby I see us together forever. I've never felt that. I'm ready are you?" Lena asked. Making Stef grin

"Yes." She moved again and kissed her again. Slowly running her fingers down Lena's amazing jawline. She pulled away. she was suddenly so tired, Lena curled up into her. needing a hug. Stef took her into her arms, and the curled up together on the sofa. They fitted perfectly together. Stef loved this. She'd never felt so at home.

"I can't wait for all you stuff to be here."

"Even my gun." Stef said, the sarcasm on her voice. She knew that Lena hated the fact that Stef had a gun, even if it was for her job.

"I hate your gun Stef but I know you have to have it because of your job. I hate the idea of it being here, but I love you more." Lena said as her fingers ran softly over Stef's perfectly toned stomach.

"I have a safe, it's a state of the art one. I'll put it in our closet. It's always going to be locked away when I'm home. But I have to have it love."

"I know." Lena said, not wanting to know. She would rather Stef wasn't a cop but you can't help who you fall in love with. Lena just wanted Stef and to have Stef she had to take on the job. Stef kissed the top of Lena's head.

"I'm so tired."

"Why don't we have a relaxing bath and then an early night?"

"Sounds brilliant,"

"Come on then." Lena got up and took Stef's hand together they went upstairs.

Stef opened her eyes she had heard the bedroom open and opened her eyes. She rolled over and snuggled into Lena, she looked around and saw that Brandon was hugging Lena.

"Morning you two." Stef said softly Brandon grinned.

"hey mommy, we are both snuggling with Lena." Brandon said grinning. He didn't seem bothered that his mom was now living and sleeping with a woman. He sat up, kneeling on the bed look at the two women. "Mommy?"

"Yes B?"

"are you and Lena in love."

"Yes Brandon we are."

"Good because…" He tired to whisper to Stef over Lena who was watching them smiling. "I like Lena." He whispered loudly.

"Good because I do two." Stef smiled, Lena suddenly got hold of him and started to tickle him he was laughing. Stef took in her new family. This was going to be her life now, Lena and Brandon. This was what she wanted.

"Mommy save me."

"Why? You are giggling."

"Lena…tickle me…"

"Oh and you want me to save you." Stef said, before pulling him over to her and away from Lena. He was giggling hard. She hugged him.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Why don't we get some breakfast." Lena said for Stef, Brandon looked at her. grinning.

"Yay can we have pancakes PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!" He asked, Lena looked at Stef who nodded once. Letting Lena answer, Stef knew that they were going to start become a team.

"Sure, why don't you go and brush your teeth and then we can start breakfast."

"Cool." He jumped down and ran off.

"You're so good with him." Stef said, kissing Lena's shoulder.

"I've always wanted children." Lena said. Stef smiled.

"Well, we can make that happen." Stef just then rolled over and got out of the bed. Lena watched as Stef went into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and took in what Stef had said. She grinned. Knowing that this was her life now. Stef and Brandon.


	197. The Move

The Move

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep the requests coming_

_enjoy._

_This chapter has sexual content_

Stef bought the last of her boxes into in the bedroom and smiled at Lena who was hanging her uniforms up in the closet. Stef opened the last box which was her safe. She looked at Lena who had cleared a space on the top shelve. She waited for Lena to move and put it into the space. She looked around as she had bought boxes in Lena had unpacked, as Stef didn't own a lot as most of it had been left at Mikes it hadn't taken long. They had made sure that all Brandon's room was perfect for him, even setting up his keyboard as he was having lessons. Stef sat on Lena's bed, then it hit her. this was their house. Their bedroom. Their bed. she pushed her hair out of her face. Lena hated her bangs so she was growing it out because it was hiding her face, which Lena didn't like. She looked at Lena who had turned to look at her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Lena asked seeing 'that' look in Stef's eyes.

"Yeh, I think it's just hitting me."

"What is?" Lena asked sitting onto the bed next to her. Lena rubbed her leg, wanting to give her support.

"I'm going to be living as an openly gay woman, with the most amazing woman to walk into my life. We're in this together."

"Does being openly gay scare you?" Lena asked, needing to know. Stef had become everything she'd ever wanted. she'd never been with someone like Stef.

"No, not with you at my side. Plus everyone at work, and my friends, my family and Mike know now that's I'm gay. It's more living that life."

"You've nothing to be afraid off. I'm here to help you through it."

"I don't think I could do this alone." Stef admitted. It wasn't often she showed a variable side. But she felt she could with Lena. Lena put her arms around Stef pulling her close.

"You're not alone, I'm here."

"I love you Lena." Stef said turning to her and kissing her softly. Stef's hand reaching up and rubbing Lena's jawline softly.

"I love you too, I also love how you touch me. you make me feel so alive." Lena admitted. Stef looked deep into her eyes. Slowly running her fingers along Lena's face, she looked at her watch and smiled.

"We have a few hours."

"What for?" Lena asked, Stef raised her eyebrow making Lena grin. She got up and removed her top. Making Stef gasp. She loved Lena's body and in sexy purple underwear she loved it more. She watched as Lena pulled her jeans off and stood there. "get undress babe, I'm going to show you something, one moment." Stef smiled as Lena went into the en-suite bathroom. Stef got naked and lay in the middle of their bed, resting back. she grinned. It felt so right. She looked at the bathroom door and smiled when she saw a now naked Lena standing leaning on the door-jam. In the bedroom, Lena was full of confidant but she was so unsure of herself normally. 'quite ones are the worst' Stef thought. Stef looked at her and then saw it. The strap on. How could this be happening. She didn't even know that Lena had toys. Lena walked over and crawled up Stef's body.

"This is going to be different." She said looking deep into Stef's green eyes. "I'm going to make love to you,"

"Please." Stef managed as their breasts rubbed together. Their hard nipples rubbing together. It felt so right as they kissed Stef's fingers going into Lena's hair as Lena's hand move up and down her tights pulling her legs around her waist. Stef loved this moment. Lena was being so alpha something neither of them really were. Stef hooked her legs around Lena's small waist. Lena reached down and gently pushed the toy into Stef, who threw her head back taking in a deep breath, she kept her eyes open look into Lena's eyes as Lena's hips moved slowly. Stef moaned as they kissed slowly and passionately, their tongues mirroring their hips. Stef had never felt this good. She had been scared about toys. But right now all she could think about was the fact her body was wrapped around Lena who was making her feel things she'd never felt. Stef ran her hands down Lena's back to her pert, firm ass. And gently rubbed it. Lena grinned. She moved her kiss to Stef's ear, listening to Stef's laboured breathing as she very slowly made love to her.

"Wow," Lena whispered, her own breathing hard, as the straps rubbing her clit slowly. She loved this feeling but it was made better by the fact that she was making love to Stef.

"Oh God…Lena…" Stef moaned. "Ahhh," She wanted to yell but was containing herself. She could feel her building up. She was going to explode. She was loving having Lena's hands all over her. having both hands on her body. Stef loved it. She came, hard screaming Lena's name when she did. Her body now covered in a thin layer of sweat. Stef lay her head thrown back. her body shaking. Lena pulled out and pulled off the toy, looking at Stef. She smiled.

"I love you," Lena said.

"I love you too," Stef grinning. They hugged. Kissing slowly. Stef reached down and pulled Lena's leg over her so she could get to her centre. Lena just lay and watched as Stef rubbed her clit. Lena closed her eyes and held onto Stef as she came. Knowing that Stef would support her. Stef grinned. She always felt proud that she could make Lena come. They looked at each other.

"I need a shower?" Stef says grinning.

"Come on then. I need to clean that toy as well."

"You are full of surprises Lena Adams."

"Yeh I am" Stef grinned at Lena's words. Glad that she had this woman in her life.

Stef opened the front door to find Mike holding Brandon. Brandon looked at his mother and grinned. Before jumping out of his father's arms into his mothers.

"Thanks for bring him back Mike." Stef said kissing her son and putting him onto his feet. He ran upstairs.

"Pleasure, I suppose. You look settled in." He comment, looking at his ex-wife dressed in baggy cargos, her hair pulled up out of her face and an old hoodie. She was relaxed the most relaxed she'd been in months. This was her now and she loved it. She heard Lena coming through. So far Lena and Mike hadn't really spoken or met. They had seen each other from a distance. It was time. Stef opened the door wider as Lena came in and smiled.

"Lena Adams." She said reaching out a hand to Mike, who took it and shook it.

"Mike Foster, so you're the new woman."

"Mike." Stef said, wanting to stop him.

"I'm Lena, and I'm Stef's girlfriend if that's what you mean?"

"You know it is." He said, giving Lena a looks. He couldn't believe that his wife. No his ex wife was now seeing a woman who frankly was hot. "Erm…I better be going."

"Yeh, you've got in him Thursday for dinner."

"Good, bye." With that he left. Stef closed the door. Looking at Lena who simply smiled and kissed her.

"Coffee?"

"Please." Together they walked back into the house.


	198. Vigil

Vigil

_Hello all _

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Please enjoy._

Lena rushed into the hospital she couldn't believe it. She'd had a row with Stef and then Mariana had come down and told them about Jesus and Anna. The last time she had seen Stef she'd been loading her gun and going to the house where Ana was, now she was in hospital, she'd been shot. Lena knew she had to hold it all in. she had to be strong for her five children. She just wanted to fall apart. Her partner, the person she loved more than any other, her lover, her best friend had been shot. She rushed into the waiting room for the ER room. Mike was leaning on the counter. She suddenly wished it had been him and not _her_ Stef that had been shot. She shock her head. Marian and Jesus were right behind her as she walked in.

"Where is she?" Lena demanded looking at Mike who looked drawn.

"Uh, she's here they are working on her." Mike said waving his arm towards the doorway where they had taken Stef when they had come in.

"We've sent officers to get Brandon is there anyone else we can notify, her father." Stef's chief asked.

"No, no he's not in town." Lena looked back at Mike "How did this happen?"

"We went into the house there was a guy with a gun." Mike said slowly.

"Where were you?" Lena asked, looking Mike in the eye, wanting the answers he was suppose to protect his partner out in the field. He couldn't answer as a doctor came through the doors,

"Mr Foster?" the doctor said. He turned to her and Lena stepped forward

"Yeh, how is she?"

"Your wife's conduction is critical." Lena looked upset that the doctor called Stef his wife. Why hadn't Mike mentioned that he wasn't before she had arrived.

"Erm, she's my ex wife this is…" Lena cut in

"I'm her domestic partner." The doctor turned to her

"Oh okay, we have our trauma team working on your partner."

"Can I see her?"

"As soon as she is stable."

"She's not stable." Lena wanting to cry now. She couldn't lose her. she couldn't lose the woman who meant more to her than live it's self.

"Her Lung collapsed and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Is she going to make it?" Lena asked, she had to ask. Her heart was breaking.

"We're doing everything we can." Lena knew the doctor was avoiding the question. She looked around. She couldn't deal with it. "As soon as she is stable we'll bring you back." Lena just watched as the doctor left. She needed to sit down. She moved and sat herself down. She took a deep breath as Mike sat down Jesus and Mariana sat behind them. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now. All she wanted was some new on Stef. She wanted to hold her. she wanted her to be alright.

It felt like hours since they had arrived but it had only been about an hour. Lena heard someone coming behind her and looked around to see Brandon and two officers, with Jude and Callie with them. Lena got up at once and hugged him. Hugging their son. Mike got up behind her and watched as Brandon hugged Lena. He looked so uncomfortable. As they held onto each other. The door opened and the doctor from earlier came in, she looked around as everyone got up.

"She's stable, we need to get her up to ICU but you can see her briefly." She said, Mike looked at her

"Can I Come?"

"Mike," The chief said, making him look around. But the doctor answered.

"Only the significant other, right now." She said looking at Lena. Lena looked at her children and then at Brandon. She knew that he would want to see his mother.

"It's okay, go." He said slowly. Lena nodded and followed the doctor, who took her into an ER room. All over the floor were medical band-ads covered in blood, Stef's blood, she looked so small. The nurse covered the wound which looked like it was still bleeding. She saw that Stef had a tube in her throat, helping her breath. Lena had never seen her looking so small and broken. She always pictured Stef as strong person, now she looked broken. She took a deep breath and threw her bag down and took Stef's hand. Wanting to hold her. but knowing she couldn't.

"Hey. I'm here." She rubbed Stef's hand as Stef gripped onto her hand. Opening her eyes the best she could, so she could see Lena. She frowned she wanted to talk to her but she couldn't. she was in so much pain. She wanted to know her babies where okay. She wanted to know that Lena was okay, the pain was overwhelming. Lena knew what Stef would want to know.

"The kids are okay. Jesus was…" She stopped, she wanted to cry.. "He is here with Mariana and Brandon. We're all here" Lena reached over and put her hand on top of Stef's head. Gently pushing her blonde hair out of her face. She leant herself forward and kissed her head. The doctor asked her to leave as they had to move Stef, Lena didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with her but knew the doctors still had a lot of work to do. She kissed Stef again before leaving her. looking back at the door. She took a deep breath and went back into the waiting room. Everyone came to her as she slowly walked in.

"So. Uh..she…she's erm good. She's opened her eyes and she's going to be okay. They asked if we could move up to the second floor waiting room."

"Excuse me we need to get Mrs Fosters insurance information." The nurse behind the counter asked. Lena felt herself tense at the use of Mrs.

"It's Ms." She demanded, snapping and not meaning too. She took a deep breath, "Do I have to do that right now."

"I'm sorry," the nurse said. Lena walked over and opened her purse she turned to the rest of the family.

"Guys please go upstairs." Mike nodded and took them all upstairs. She pulled out their insurance card and started to fill out the details.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I snapped." Lena said, "She's just…"

"I know." Lena smiled and filled the forms out. She then went upstairs joining her family. She sat down, not wanting to talk to anyone. She just wanted Stef. They sat until the surgeon came in

"Ms Adams." Lena got up at once. "I'm the on call surgeon on your partners case. The good news is that beyond the lung there is no damage to any other organs."

"Oh Thank God." Lena breathed. Knowing that Brandon was stood close. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't not with the children around. "Okay so what's the bad news?"

"The bullet is resting by the spine which in itself isn't a course for concern, however if any fragments migrate into the spine there is a risk of damage. So we're going to have do surgery."

"damage like paralyzes" Lena said slowly

"It's a possibility."

"Can we see her?" Brandon asked,

"He's our son." Lena said at once.

"Yep but briefly and because she's in ICU so imitate family only. Uh I can take you now" Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Lena went to follow the doctor

"Erm you guys." Lena said looking at her children. "Mom has a tube in her throat. It looks scary but it just to help her breath. Okay. Erm Callie." She waved for her to join them.

"I'll wait here."

"Okay." They followed the doctor into Stef's private room. They gathered around the bed, with Lena going straight to her lovers side. Holding onto her hand.

"Honey we're all here. Brandon, Mariana and Jesus…you're doing great and we love you…" Lena looked around at the children. "Alright." She didn't want to let go of Stef's hand she watched as Mariana touched Stef's hand. She was trying her best not to blame for them for what had happened. But it was so hard for her. she watched them leave. Knowing that they had to go home. She turned back to Stef, looking at her in the bed. wanting her back, cracking a joke or just smiling. She didn't care about getting married right now. She just wanted Stef back to her normal self. She walked back into the room and retook her hand.

"Brandon took the twins home. I'm trying so hard…to forgive them." Lena could feel the tears in her eyes. She wanted to forgive them so badly. "I'm sorry I'm not doing a better job." She felt guilty. She stood next to her shot girlfriend and felt the tears finally fall. She couldn't cope with the fact that Stef was so hurt. She held onto her hand and cried. For the first time letting her emotions get the better of her. this was the hardest thing she'd ever faced with Stef. Through everything they had had each other and now she felt so alone. She sat on the chair. Keeping her contact with Stef. Watching the rise and fall of her chest. tonight was going to be a long night and she knew she wasn't going to get more sleep. they always say the first 24 hours are the hardest and Stef had to make it through the next 24. "I love you Stefanie Foster. Too much. I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry I've kept things from you. I should have told you I wanted the whole nine yards. I wanted marriage. You've given me so much" Lena felt the tears still running down her face. "You've made sure I've had the life I've always wanted. you've given me more than I could have ever wished for. In ten years, you've given me children, love, hope, respect but most of all you've given me you. you're the best gift. You make me so mad sometimes, you drive me crazy, you can make me cry with laughter with one of your silly jokes. You can make me smile by just a rub of my arm or a quick kiss. You're the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. so please. Please fight Stef. I need you. I need you more than I ever thought I'd need anyone. Not just for those five kids. but for me. you make me a better person. You make me who I want to be. I love you baby, love you so _fucking _much it hurts. Please, be okay." Lena whispered the last bit before resting her head onto Stef's arm. Just needing to feel a bit of her skin next to hers.

The following day the whole family gathered once again in the waiting room on the second floor. Lena sat beside Brandon. Both of them staring into space. Just wanting the nightmare to end. Brandon took a deep breath as Lena ran her hand along the arm of the chair.

"Did, erm…did they say how long she would be in surgery?" he wanted to see his mom. Lena looked at him.

"Uh they erm…they weren't sure." Jude got up, he loved these two women who had come into his life, saved him and where now letting him become the person he wanted to be. He sat himself down next to Lena and put his hand over hers. Lena felt the love, looking at the newest member of her family. She rubbed his hand with her other hand. He rested his head against her shoulder. He hadn't got much sleep last night thinking about his foster mother being hurt. He closed his head resting against Lena. They stayed like that for some time. Waiting. They looked up as they saw the surgeon coming in, Lena got up. Wanting to know the news. She had fared the worst.

"She did great." He said. Lena wanted to jump for joy at those words. "We've removed all the bullet fragments."

"But not the bullet?" Lena asked, concerned.

"Well believe it or not it could be more harmful to take it out. So," He looked at his watch. "In about an hour we're going to move her back to ICU where you can all see her. we feel optimistic that she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Lena said, she was so grateful to these people who had saved Stef's life. Everyone hugged, Lena took a deep breath, she just wanted to see Stef now. She turned and looked at Mariana and Jesus, Brandon came over to her.

"I just want to say, we love you all so much," Lena said. All the children, including Callie and Jude came to her and hugged her close, she felt so loved, now she had to get Stef better, it was going to be a long road.

Lena walked into Stef's private room. Glad to see the breathing tube had been removed. She currently had an oxygen mask on as her lung had been damaged and was healing. Lena dropped her bag onto her the chair and went to the bed, taking hold of Stef's hand and placing her hand onto her Stef's shoulder. Rubbing it softly, Stef was still out of it. The nurse had told her it would take about ten to 15 minutes for her to slowly wake up. Lena lent herself forward and kissed Stef's temple. Needing to touch and kiss her. she had to be close to her. she just simply sat with her. holding her hand. She just need to watch Stef's chest raise and full. Time ticked on. Lena didn't care. She didn't know how long she had been with Stef when Stef tried to talk, she was making noises.

"No, no, no." Lena said, knowing that Stef would be in pain.

"Ehhh," Stef moaned as she reached up for her mask.

"No, don't talk, don't talk." Lena was so concerned now. Stef took some deep breaths and managed to pull of her mask with her right hand, pulling it down. She could barely open her eyes but she could see Lena. She took a deep breath

"erm…will you marry me?" She whispered as her voice was raw from the breathing tube. Lena couldn't believe the words had come out of Stef's mouth. Lena gasped and looked down before looking back at Stef

"I thought you'd never ask,"

"Neither did I." Stef said, Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Lena said rubbing her hand,

"How are my babies?" Stef asked.

"They're okay, they're scared."

"Mariana?"

"She's scared and feeling guilty."

"She shouldn't." Stef managed, she was getting tired.

"I know, I've spoken to her. I don't know why she got in contact with Ana. She doesn't know. But I've told her we love her,"

"I love you…I'm sorry." Stef said slowly,

"What for darling?"

"Going," She managed, her breathing changing because of the lack of oxygen. Lena got up and put her mask back on.

"You did what you thought was right. But please don't' do this to me again. My world stopped when Mike said you'd been shot." Stef nodded and linked her fingers to Lena's. she closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

Lena walked back into the hospital she knew that the police and Mike had been to see Stef. She had left to let them all to visit and had come later on. She was trying to get the kids back to normal. She walked into the room and saw that Stef now had an oxygen tube up her nose to help her breathing. She was resting. Lena pulled the chair to the bed and held onto her hand, as she touched her hand and Stef opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Lena.

"Hey sweetheart." She managed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Oh getting your scene of humour back." Lena smiled,

"I want to come home."

"We've got to wait babe. We need to get you better,"

"I know but I want to be at home with you and our babies." She rubbed her hand.

"I'll talk to the doctor. Jude wanted to me tell you he got an A in Math."

"That's my boy." Stef laughed,

"He is scared Stef, we all are, we could have lost you."

"I know, I was doing the right thing."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how I would have coped if you'd…erm…uh you know." Lena couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'm okay."

"You shouldn't be laying her Stef, I know you did the right thing but they weren't there. You got shot for no reason."

"I got shot because I thought Jesus was there love, I'd do anything for you and them."

"I know." Lena rubbed her Stef's arm. "I love you, I can't go through this again."

"I know love, I know. Any chance you can bust me out?" Stef smiled, Lena kissed her softly

"I'll talk to the doctor how does that sound?"

"Like a dream come true." Stef said, Lena got up kissed her again.

"I'll be right back." Lena left to talk to the doctor. Stef sat back hoping that she would go home. She needed to be around her family.

Lena pulled the car into the drive. She smiled as she looked over at Stef beside her, who was now sleeping. She had no energy but the doctor thought the best place for her was home. She turned the engine off. Before getting out. She walked around the car as she did the front door opened and Brandon and Jesus came out.

"Mama can we do anything?" Brandon asked.

"Can you help me get your mom into the living room."

"I can do it." Stef said, as she swung her legs out of the car, as she did the movement hurt and she stopped.

"No you can't." Lena said sternly. Wishing that Stef would listen to her. Brandon put his arm around his mother on her good side and helped her out. They slowly walked to the house, Lena felt like the neighbourhood was watching. She closed the door. Jesus looked at his mom. Before turning to Lena.

"Is she okay Mama?" Lena put her arm around Jesus shoulder as they watched Stef slowly walking into the house.

"She's going to be fine." Lena rubbed his shoulder. "It's just going to take some time."

"Should she be home now?"

"No but she wouldn't stay." They closed the car door after getting Stef's bag and walked into the house, Brandon had managed to get Stef to the sofa where she was now sat.

"Can I get you anything?" Brandon asked. Stef looked at him and smiled.

"No thanks sweetheart." Stef moved some of the pillows and turned to put her feet onto the sofa. As Lena came in and smiled.

"Get yourself comfy I'm going to start dinner."

"Love?" Lena turned back to Stef.

"Yes,"

"I love you, sorry for snapping,"

"It's okay," she walked over and kissed the top of Stef's head. Stef touched her hand. "I love you too," Lena whispered before leaving the room Mariana came in. she looked at her mom. She walked over.

"hey Mom"

"Hey Miss Thing," Stef smiled, Mariana sat on the floor next to Stef, looking at her mother.

"I'm sorry," Mariana hadn't had alone time with Stef at the hospital. Stef took Mariana hands.

"What for Sweetheart?" Stef managed she was tired again and she'd only got from the hospital to the sofa and she felt so sleepy. She knew this was going to happen for a few weeks.

"Thinking that Jesus was there and making you go."

"You didn't make me go," Stef said slowly.

"I did, but me thinking…"

"Mariana," Stef stopped her. "i…we all thought Jesus was in danger. I would do anything for any of you, you're my children and I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom." Mariana hugged her before going back upstairs. Lena stood in the doorway between the Kitchen and the living area.

"You forgive her so lightly." Lena said, coming in and sitting with Stef. Gently rubbing her hair. Stef gripped Lena's hand. She kissed it.

"I would forgive all of you, love is strong." She smiled.

"I'm sorry as well."

"For what? Why is everyone sorry?" Stef frowned.

"For not being able to forgive so easily. seeing you laying there in the ER with a tube down your throat and blood everywhere. I thought I was going to lose you. I had images of losing you and I couldn't cope with it."

"I'm not going anywhere." Stef said, "I'm too tired to run away." She smiled as she made the joke. Lena grinned. She kissed Stef again before going back to cooking their dinner. When she came back in, Stef was sleeping. The doctors had told her to let Stef rest, so she got a blanket and covered her. the rest of the family eat at the table while Stef slept. They were cleaning up when she heard Stef moan. She walked into the living room to find her trying to stand.

"Stef, you need to ask for help." Lena said moving to her.

"I just want to pee. For God Sake."

"Come on." Lena put her arm around her and helped her to the down stairs bathroom. Lena left her to do whatever she needed to do,

"LENA." She yelled from the bathroom, Lena came from the kitchen and smiled when she saw Stef at the doorway.

"You okay babe."

"Yes," Stef smiled. "I always yell like that when I'm fine."

"Depends what we are doing." She winked making Stef grin.

"I need to sit down Sweetheart."

"come on. I'll get you a coffee as well."

"That's the best offer I've had in days." Stef said as she put her arm around Lena. They went back into the living room and smiled that all the kids where there, with enough space for Lena and Stef to sit in the middle of the sofa together.

"What's going on?" Lena asked as she helped Stef sit down and let her put her feet onto the coffee table.

"Movie night." Jesus said. Lena smiled at her children, who were trying, even on the first night to make sure that things where going to be back to normal.

"Right I'll get your Mom some coffee, Jesus you can sort the DVD player out, Mariana and Callie can you do the popcorn, Brandon make sure you mom is comfy and Jude, finish your homework." Everyone went their jobs right away and Brandon looked at his mother.

"Mom,"

"I'm fine B."

"She's worried, we all are."

"I know. But I'm going to enjoy a movie, hopefully not fall asleep and forget about the whole in my lung okay" Brandon smiled.

"Okay but one thing,"

"What?"

"Let Lena look after you,"

"Easier said that done B."

"I know." He grinned as Lena bought her a sandwich. Her meds, a bottle of water and a coffee.

"Wow all for me?" Stef said grinning.

"Nothing is too good for you my love." They laughed, as Stef snuggled into Lena for once and the kids all came back, everyone settled down

"No talking during the movie." Stef said, making everyone laugh as the film started she linked her fingers with Lena, before closing her eyes. Her tiredness getting the best of her.

"Ahh," Stef moaned as she rolled over onto her wound she cried out in pain. Her body shaking with the pain. Lena ran in from the bathroom.

"You okay Babe." She got onto the bed and helped lay onto her back.

"I was having a wonderful dream and all." Stef laughs. Moaning again as Lena pulls her T-shirt up to check the bullet wound. It looked fine.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lena asked. Pushing Stef's hair out of her face.

"You and me on a beach, sitting together. Watching the sun set."

"Aww that's rather romantic for you Stef." Stef reached up putting her hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

"I'm a little mushy sometimes."

"Just sometimes." Lena laughed. "Do you need any pain meds?"

"Nah, I'd like to function as a normal human today."

"You were never normal."

"Oh you're quick this morning." Stef managed laughing, as they kissed again.

"I know, it's the coffee. All the kids have gone to school."

"You're not going in?"

"No I have a couple of weeks off."

"Okay, so we're all alone?" she winked. Lena laughed.

"You don't have the strength." Lena said.

"Yes I know, I do want to shower, get dressed and go downstairs."

"Right while you do that I'll make you coffee and pancakes."

"That would be lovely," Stef smiled. She got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Lena watched her for a moment. She loved this woman more than anything else in the world. She sometimes felt guilty about how much she loved Stef, her feelings were so overpowering. This was the woman of her dreams and she was going to marry her. she took a deep breath and went downstairs to make Stef's breakfast. 20 minutes later Stef had managed to get downstairs and was sitting at the dinning table eating the pancakes and drinking her coffee, with Lena watching her. Stef looked up.

"Please stop looking at me like that love." Stef said slowly, as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"Sorry, I was just so scared."

"I know you were. So was I." she sip her coffee.

"Stef, Sweetheart, we need to set a date,"

"I know, you chose." Stef's cell rang, they had told every one they were getting married. To have some good news to go with the bad news of Stef's shooting. She looked at saw it was her father. She decided against answering it.

"Why…"

"It's not worth it."

"Who was it Stef?" Lena asked, reaching over the table and touching her hand, lighting running her fingers over the pale skin.

"My dad."

"You need to talk to him,"

"No Lena I don't. he didn't even come to the hospital. Mom did and she doesn't even live near here."

"I know Sweetheart." She gets up and rubs Stef's shoulder before kissing her cheek.

"I can't deal with him right now."

"I know. I just want you better,"

"I've got you for that Love,"

"True. Right we've got to go for your appointment."

"Okay." Stef said worried.

"It's just to check the wound."

"I know, I know." Stef shock her head.

"I just want…"

"I know Lena," Stef got mad. Then stopped. She took a deep breath and pulled Lena into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"it's okay, I love you I just want you better."

"I will get better. Because I have you and our babies."

"My hard ass cop." Lena kissed her again before they got ready to go.

Lena slowly walked into the bedroom and smiled Stef was sleeping her arm thrown over her face, her tank top had road up showing her bandage. Her body toned but she looked like she'd lost weight due to the shooting. Lena walked over to the bed and sat beside her, watching her sleep and going into her own thoughts. She was watching Stef's chest rise and fall.

"Enjoying the view love?" Stef asked softly, Lena smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Always," Lena said,

"What's on your mind?"

"Our wedding." Stef smiled at Lena's happiness. She loved that sparkle in Lena's eyes.

"What about our wedding?" Stef asked, not moving, she was in pain but didn't want to admit it. She had a long road to recovery. It had only been a week since she'd left the house and it had happened.

"About what we are wearing?"

"I don't want to wear a dress." Stef said slowly.

"Okay," Lena said, slowly running her hand along Stef's arm. "I want to wear a gown."

"I'd love to see you in it."

"What do you want to wear?" Lena asked,

"I'm not sure yet love, but pants."

"Okay," Lena kissed her and saw that she was in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I think them poking it earlier." Lena frowned. She's so concerned. She runs her hand along Stef's face.

"If you need your meds please take them."

"They space me out Sweetheart." Stef said slowly.

"I know baby, but I'd rather have you spaced out and not in pain. You look like your fighting it and I don't want that." She ran her fingers through Stef's soft blonde hair. Stef looked at her pleading eyes and knew she would do anything for Lena. She kissed her hand.

"Okay I give in. but I'm going downstairs."

"Why?"

"So I can lay on the sofa, means I can watch TV, and when the kids get home I'll be surround. Up here I may as well be back in hospital." Lena helped her up and helped her downstairs. She sat her on the sofa and grinned when she saw Stef put her feet onto the coffee table and lay her head back, rubbing her side. She hated it. It was bring so much pain to her and her family. She took a deep breath as Lena walked back in. with a bottle of ice cold water and her meds. Stef took them and put the water onto the coffee table before sitting back with her feet on the table, Lena sat herself beside her. Stef putting her head onto Lena's shoulder. Lena put her arm around her playing with her hair.

"This is strange." Lena said softly

"Why?"

"You're usually the one holding me."

"Hey love change is good." Stef said softly. Moving closer, "I need the comfort."

"Not like you to admit that."

"Yeh well," Stef closed her eyes just as the front door opened. All five kids came in and smiled when they saw their mothers sitting on the sofa.

"Erm," Lena didn't want to move.

"Don't move." Brandon said slowly. Stef was sleeping already.

"She's in pain B." Lena whispered. Brandon let the others go and came into the living area.

"She won't admit that." Brandon said slowly.

"I know, B. could you get me a coffee please."

"Sure, anything else."

"No thank you, please make sure the others do their homework."

"I can do that." Brandon smiled. "Erm Mama, is mom okay."

"She's fine." Lena said, nodding.

"Okay," Brandon left to get Lena's coffee and she kissed Stef's fore head holding her close. Just needing to know she's here and she's got her and everything is okay.

Lena let the hot water from the shower hit her naked body, she pushed her hair back. she felt it coming the tears. She wanted to let go of the pain. In the last week, she'd felt like she'd had to keep it together. For the children, for Mike, for Stef. Now it hurts. She let it out. She started to cry. Her body shaking as the tears came down her face. she wanted to hit something. she hurt. The image she couldn't erase from her mind was Stef lay in the ER covered in blood. Her body looking so small. She closed her eyes seeming it again. Her body shaking harder.

"Lena. Love?" Stef opened the bathroom door and walked into bathroom. Lena let out a sob as she tried to hide the fact she was crying. Stef knew at once that she was crying. she opened the shower door, kicking off her shows, she got in, closing the door. She was full clothed, in a tank top and jeans but she didn't care. "Lena."

"Your wound." She managed, sobbing.

"So," Stef took Lena into her arms and pulled her naked body into her. it hurt but she didn't care. Her woman was hurting and that was more important. Lena put her arms around Stef's shoulders pulling her in tight. Needing to hold her close as she cried. Stef knew that Lena just needed to fall apart and she had to be there to catch her.

"Love, I need to sit down." Stef said, Lena nodded as they shut of the shower, Stef stripped off her wet things and wrapped them both in towels before sitting on the bed. Stef held her.

"I love you," Lena said softly, her voice shaking. She was still crying.

"You can talk to me."

"I know, lets get dressed first." They both put there PJs on and got into bed, Stef holding Lena's hands.

"Talk to me love. You're hurting and I don't like it."

"I keep seeing you, okay. Lay in the ER blood all over you, your eyes barely open and you in so much pain. You couldn't talk because of the tube and you looked so small and pale and in that moment I thought I'd lost you. I'd lost the one person who completes my world. I thought you would leave me. I couldn't cope with that. I can't even full forgive the twins for their part in it. But you…you just managed to…I don't' know Stef maybe I just can't cope with the fact… you're my world Stef, the one person who keeps my feet on the ground…you're the only person I've ever loved this much and I never…never want that feeling in my stomach again."

"What feeling sweetheart?" Stef asked. Rubbing Lena's arm as they sat together.

"That sinking feeling Stef…that feeling of I'm going to be alone with five kids. I just remember the look on Mike's face when I walked in. then the doctor calling him your husband. I know he was once Stef…but not now. The way he didn't want to put it right. If I hadn't been there he wouldn't have had. I just wanted to hold you, those words. 'Stef's been shot' those words haunt me."

"I know love. I wish I could turn back time but I can't."

"I don't want you too change time. I just want…oh I don't know what I want." Lena took a deep breath. Looking at her Stef, her woman. The woman who had walked into her life ten years ago.

"I love you, love. We're happy. I know this is hard. I know me being shot has shattered everything at the moment but I'm okay, I'm getting better. It's slow but I'm doing fine. We're fine. I never want you to have to see me like that again. I wish I could say it will never happen again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. But it has happened. I can't make that different." She rubbed Lena's arm before kissing her.

"I love you too Stef." They held each other. Till Stef closed her eyes and started to sleep. Lena slowly went to sleep. Holding onto Stef, not wanting to let her go.

Stef slowly walked around the kitchen making breakfast. She wanted to do this for Lena. After last night and seeing her so weak. She wanted to do something for her. as she was moving around Brandon came in.

"Mom should you be doing that"

"I don't care, Lena broke down last night I need to do something nice."

"But Mom you're struggling."

"Don't start B okay."

"Can I help?"

"Sure please can you finish the pancakes, I'll pour the coffee." Stef did so as Lena walked in.

"Stef, what are you doing?" Lena asked as she came in.

"I'm making you breakfast love."

"Oh thank you." She sat down as Brandon put the pancakes in front of her and Stef gave her some coffee. As the rest of the kids all came in. soon the kitchen was full of the family, all moving around and eating. Trying to get ready for the day. Stef watched them all. As they went about getting ready for whatever they were doing today as it was Saturday. Soon the house was empty but for her and Lena. She looked at her. seeing that Lena looked concerned.

"I'm fine. So shall we look at clothes for the wedding." Stef said, thinking it would be good to get Lena's mind off Stef's wound.

"Seriously."

"Yeh why not?" She didn't really want to do it. But she knew this wedding was going to happen.

"I want to wear a dress."

"You will look so hot." Lena smiled. "I would like to wear pants."

"I can live with that, smart ones?"

"Yeh, I'm not going to turn up in jeans,"

"Well I've found the dress I want."

"So soon."

"Yes." Lena smiled. "It's a cream, lace number, down to the floor. I look good in it."

"You've bought it." Stef said at once.

"Yeh, it's upstairs."

"Can I see it."

"You're not suppose to see it till the day."

"Love, we're getting married here. We can't be in different rooms til we say our vows. So please can I see it."

"Sure come on." Lena said. They went upstairs slowly. Stef sat on the bed as Lena opened the closet doors and pulled out her dress showing it to Stef who gasped.

"Wow Love."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see it in you."

"Three weeks Stef."

"And all hell break lose, I know."

"Don't be like that."

"Your mother, my mother. Yeh that's gonna be fun babe." Stef said rolling her eyes.

"Did I tell you my dad got ordained on the internet."

"Wow that's lovely love."

"Yeh he wants to preform the wedding."

"Well you're his only daughter"

"Babe you're your fathers only child as well."

"Yeh but he doesn't deal with me being gay."

"I deal with it very well."

"I'm glad you do," Stef said as Lena lent herself down and kissed her.

"MOM. MAMA." Jesus yelled.

"our peace is broken." Lena rested her head against Stef's forehead.

"Nothing new." They laughed. Before moving to see what Jesus was yelling about.


	199. Wedding Prep

Wedding Prep.

_Hello all, _

_Thank you so much for reading, I'm getting around to requests, erm for the one with the little kids walking in on them. I've gotta think of a way of writing it but will sort it out. _

_Please keep your requests coming_

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Enjoy _

Lena watched as Stef sat at the kitchen table putting the wedding invites into envelopes. Slowly writing the peoples names onto them.

"Erm. Sweetheart?" Stef said as Lena poured some coffee. Lena came over and put her cup down and wrapped her arms around Stef's shoulders

"Mmm."

"Uh…sh-should we send Jenna and Kelly an invite together or two different ones?" Lena kissed the side of Stef's face.

"Well as they are now living apart babe, perhaps we should send them one each."

"Okay, this is harder than I thought." Stef said, as she carried on writing the invites.

"What is?"

"Them splitting up. 20 years they where together."

"I know Stef. They drifted apart."

"I don't want that to happen to us."

"Why would it?" Lena said as she unwrapped her arms and sat next to her.

"I don't know. I can't lose you Lena. I'm scared. This bullet…"

"Sweetheart, we're getting married, you're not going to lose me. we're not Jenna and Kelly. From what Jenna was saying they fell out of love. I'm more in love with you now than I've ever been. Seeing you in hospital has affected me. you in that ER. I knew in that moment I loved you more."

"I love you too Lena. So much." they kissed again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much for that. You and our family means.."

"I know." Stef said, before carrying on. Lena opened her laptop and started going through their emails. The front door opened and closed and Brandon came in. smiling.

"Hey B." Stef said as he got some juice out of the fridge.

"Hey mom, how are you?" he asked as he poured his juice.

"I'm okay thanks bud. Lena is taking good care of me." Brandon laughed.

"I so don't want to know."

"Why not? You think we just go to bed at night." Stef grinned Lena could tell she was winding her son up.

"Stop it Mom I don't want to know."

"I know B. I'm entertaining myself I'm sorry." Stef grinned.

"No you're not." Brandon said. "But I'll let you off." Lena grinned. "Right I've got to practice. The rest are on their way back."

"Okay B." He left the room

"You are horrible to him sometimes"

"he knows I'm joking." Stef said, carrying on with the invites.

"Oh great."

"What?"

"Your mother and my parents are coming at about the same time for the wedding."

"Both of them under our roof. Please say they are staying in a hotel." Stef said rubbing her forehead. She didn't think she could cope with Dana and Sharon at once.

"My parents are. You mom wants to stay with us."

"fine suppose we have no choice." Lena rubbed Stef's shoulder.

"Its okay." She saw that Stef was in pain again. The pain was getting less but the doctors said she had to take her meds. "Right I better start dinner and get you, your meds."

"Wow you know how to treat a girl."

"Always." They were just kissing when Jesus walked in.

"Moms seriously."

"What?" Stef said as they were still resting their foreheads together.

"you know what?"

"No we don't." Lena said rubbing Stef's shoulder as she started dinner.

"Kissing."

"We're allowed." Stef said grinning. "We're young and in love." That made Jesus laugh, as well as Mariana walked in.

"Who is young and in love?" She asked. Stef started laughing. Lena put her hands on Stef's shoulders

"Mom and I are young and in love."

"Erm, you're not that young." Mariana said,

"Thanks Miss Thing." Stef said. She looked at Lena. Who passed her, her meds. She took them. Before putting the last of the invites into the box. She looked around and noticed all the kids had gone off to do their homework.

"You know I love you right" Lena said as she cut up the salad.

"I do, what do you want?" Stef grinned.

"Nothing, I just want you to know."

"I always know." Stef grinned. "Right what can I do to help?"

"You can make the salad babe, and think about me taking care of you." Lena winked.

"What are you on about?"

"Other stuff." Lena said, before turning on the grill so she could cook the fish. Stef watched with her mouth open wondering what Lena was really up too.

Stef brushed her teeth watching in the mirror, as Lena walked around their bedroom lighting candles. She was up to something. The kids were now all in bed and they were having some private time. Stef finishing brushing her teeth and walked into the bedroom when she was finished and smiled when she saw her wife naked and in bed.

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

"Babe," Lena said. "I'm hinting at other stuff." She laughed. Stef slowly pulled her shirt over head and pulled her PJs down. She looked down at her covered wound. She just stood there. She didn't know if she could do this. Lena got out of the bed and put Stef's arms around her waist. As she put her arms around her shoulder and moved closer. Stef took in Lena's naked body. She is thin and toned and her small breasts were resting against Stef's larger ones. Their hard nipples are now rubbing against each other. Stef's hands around Lena's ass. As she moaned. They kissed. "I want to love you." Lena said, slowly walking them over to the bed, she lay Stef down and kissed her slowly, passionately.

"I want to let you love me." Stef moaned.

"Shh, the kids."

"I don't care."

"We can't scar them for live."

"What because their moms love each other." Stef said as Lena lay between her spread legs, making sure she didn't put all her weight onto Stef's wound. Stef reached up and pushed Lena's hair out of her face before pulling her down for a kiss. Lena made sure her body was no where near her wound. Lena kissed Stef's neck and moved down sucking slowly on her nipple. Stef's fingers got lost in Lena mass of curls. She loved that Lena made her lose her mind even ten years on. Lena moved to her other breast. Before slowly going down kissing her stomach but avoiding her wound. Stef didn't noticed. Her arm was covering her face as she was trying not to moan to loudly. Lena kissed her wife-to-be's mound. Before kissing her clit. Slowly sucking on it.

"Ahh, love just there." Stef managed, Lena smiled. Sucking softly as she pushed two fingers deep into Stef, who moaned and her hips raised off the bed. Lena moved back up the bed with her fingers still in side Stef. Slowly making love to her, Stef opened her eyes when she felt Lena above her. Lena kissed her lips. Stef ran her fingers down Lena's body and found her wet centre and slipped two fingers in. together they moved. Both looking into each others eyes. The came together. Kissing hard to stop their moans filling the room. They really didn't want the kids to know they were having sex. Lena rested her head against Stef's

"Wow." She said, they were both sweating. They both moved their fingers out of each other.

"God I love you sweetie." Stef said,

"You always say that after sex."

"I mean it."

"I know you do I love you too we need to shower."

"Agreed. Give me a moment" Stef admitted. Lena kissed Stef again, before moving and going to put the shower on. Stef slowly got up and went into the bathroom. Knowing that before they got out of the shower they would have made love again. Once was never enough.

The following morning the kitchen was busy as ever, but Lena and Stef couldn't help but look at each other and grin. They were like teenagers. But it was because they had spent half the night making love. Stef was sitting making everyone's brown bags, as Lena made breakfast.

"Something is different." Brandon said.

"what do you mean B?"

"You and Lena. Just something is different." Stef grinned,

"There is nothing different." She put the sandwiches into each bag. Jude watched her.

"Can I help Stef?"

"Nah it's okay bud you eat your breakfast." She put everything into the bags and watched as her children got ready for school. She was sore today but she didn't want to admit it. once the kids had gone she went upstairs and lay back the bed with her arms covering her eyes. She just needed to rest. Lena let her. she went upstairs with a cup of coffee. She put it onto Stef's beside table. She ran her fingers through Stef's hair.

"Mmm that feels good."

"How are you?"

"Honesty?"

"I would rather you're honest with me Stef."

"I hurt."

"Have I pushed you too far."

"I wouldn't have missed what we did last night for the world love, I'm just paying for it today." Stef hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"It's okay you know. You could have said no."

"To you naked." Stef opened her eyes. "that's never going to happen."

"The kids noticed."

"I don't care. I'd rather we were happy." Stef said. Lena gently ran her hand down Stef's arm.

"Me too, game night tonight."

"Oh you ready to lose."

"Always." Lena laughed. "Plus it means all the kids are sat around together playing, talking and laughing most important thing in the world is laughter."

"Their laughter." Stef said, slowly sitting up. She looked at her watch. "I better get ready to go to the hospital."

"You're last check up, do you…uh want me to come?"

"I would." Stef said slowly, knowing that Lena wanted to go with her.

"Good," Lena helped her up. "Right lets get ready to go then,"

There was a loud knock on the door, Lena walked through and noticed that Stef was sleeping, curled up on the sofa. She didn't want her woken up. She opened the door and saw Mike standing there.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey, erm I've come to see Brandon."

"He is out with Talia."

"Oh, how is Stef?" Mike asked.

"Sleeping. Come in. I'll get you some coffee." Mike came in and looked into the living room. He saw Stef, sleeping peacefully. She hadn't changed, she still slept the same. Lena looked at him. She saw the look on his face, she hated that she got jealous of Mike. "Come through." Mike followed her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mike said. "Just pissed with Ana."

"What has she done?" Lena asked as she poured her them both coffee.

"Given a statement saying her boyfriend had his arms up and didn't have his gun when I shot him. So basically I'm being hung out to dry."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'm sorry Stef got hurt."

"yeh, when I was saw with her I kept wishing it was you and not her laying there and I know that's a horrible thing to say Mike but I love her too much to lose her."

"Well she's going to marry you."

"Yes she is." Lena said.

"What made her ask?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Lena said.

"I asked because I love her Mike and that's not a question you should be asking her." Stef said from the door. Lena got up.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yes Love." Lena gave her the coffee she was holding. It was hers but as they took coffee the same way it wasn't much for her to give it Stef. Stef took it and kissed her. before looking at Mike, who looked like hell.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No,"

"Mike." Stef said it in that way she said all names when she knew there was more to it than the person was letting on

"Don't, Stef okay" Stef took a deep breath and went to sit in the window seat. She yawned and Mike and Lena watched as she put her coffee down.

"Lena, love can you get my meds." She rubbed her side.

"You okay?" Mike asked as Lena did as her wife to be asked.

"I'm fine. I just get pain. Okay Mike. I've got a bullet in my spine."

"Sorry." He said slowly. Lena bought her, her meds and sat next to her. she looked up and saw the way that Mike was looking at her. she frowned. Rubbing Lena's hand.

"B should be back soon." Stef said slowly.

"Good I was thinking I could take him out."

"Not if you've been drinking Mike."

"Why?"

"Because one of us injured is enough." Stef said.

"I've not been drinking Stef."

"I don't believe you."

"YOU NEVER DID." He snapped. "ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO FUCK WOMEN."

"Do not use that language in my house." Lena said, getting up she hated swearing.

"OH.."

"Don't Mike please." Stef said. "You've had ten years, okay. Ten years to get over this. I wasn't using you. I thought I loved you. I love Lena so much. you need to step up and be the father Brandon needs and find yourself a woman."

"Oh you'd know all about that."

"That is enough please." Lena said.

"No, it's time I got my say."

"No it isn't Mike. You said what you had to say 10 years ago, you need to stop drinking. You're getting mad about things you can't change. I left because I fell in love." Stef got up. "I'm fed up of you saying you where blind sided, or I'd just given up on you. our marriage was over. We weren't even together when I met Lena. You seen to forget the details. I can't cope with this. You will not come into my house, our house and yell at Lena and I. we are not here for you to kick when you feel down okay. We're getting married. Deal with it. I was shot. Deal with it. we are. Lena has had to watch me struggling to breath, not being able to move…"

"It should have been me?"

"What who got shot?" Stef said, walking around rubbing her left side where the bullet had entered her body. Lena got up and took her into her arms.

"No Stef, it should have been me next to you, not Lena. My God, I wanted to be with you."

"I'm Stef's next of kin." Lena said. "I'm going to marry her," Stef was in pain. The meds weren't working and she wasn't going to admit it but she was holding onto Lena. Lena rubbing her back.

Yeh, yeh I am going." Mike got up and left. Neither Stef or Lena were going to go after him as Stef was crying something she didn't do often.

"What is it?"

"I hurt him so much."

"He should be over it sweetie." Stef broke away and went to the door, Mike's car was still in the drive and he was sleeping in the drivers seat. "He is mad because he is drunk."

"I know. It's been a while since he was that mad."

"He needs to stop drinking Stef."

"I don't know how that is going to happen."

"He hurts you every time he yells at you for leaving him for me."

"No, I wan…want to be with you. always wanted to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too babe." They kissed as the door opened. Brandon walked in.

"Why is dad outside?"

"He is drunk." Stef said slowly.

"What again, he was drinking when you were in surgery." Brandon looked at his two moms standing together. Wrapped in each others arms.

"What?" Stef looked like she was going to flip.

"He had it in his coffee. When we found out that you were gonna be okay, I hugged Lena and then I went and hugged him. He smelt of booze so I checked his coffee cup. He had coffee and booze mixed in. I told him I was through with him."

"I remember that. You had a go at him in the middle of the hospital." Lena said, rubbing Stef's arm.

"Leave him out there. I'm going to bed."

"Okay B, night son." Stef said. Smiling she kissed her son, before going upstairs herself. She got changed and got into bed. she lay back running her hand along her side. She closed her eyes as she listened to Lena checking on the children before coming into the room. She walked over to the bed.

"I love you babe." Lena said, before kissing Stef's forehead.

"I love you too." She said closing her eyes, wishing that they hadn't had that visit from Mike today.

Lena rolled over and snuggled closer to Stef, who hissed in pain. Lena moved away at once. But Stef reached her hand and pulled her nearer.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lena said slowly. As Stef's fingers started to play with Lena's.

"I want to feel you this close." Stef whispered. Lena moved her whole body closer. "You're not hurting me."

"You hissed in pain sweetheart."

"Yeh, but it's not you okay." Lena kissed Stef's neck, in that spot she loved so much.

"You do realise your mother is coming today."

"Please don't remind me. she's making her own way from the airport because I quote 'Lena can't leave you, you're hurt' I was going to pick her up."

"She worries. Like we worried about our kids."

"I know love, she just drives me crazy, and I'm fed up with her going on and on about me wearing pants."

"I don't care if you turn up naked as long as you arrive." Stef laughed.

"Sweetheart, I'm not coming to our wedding naked. The kids would never forgive me. plus I'm not paying the bills for them to see a doctor about it." Lena couldn't help but laugh at Stef's words.

"Right we better get up." Lena said, smiling Stef rolled onto her back and kissed her.

"I'm going to go and check on Mike." Lena took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll start on breakfast." They kissed, Stef not wanting to let Lena go, she hated it when she felt this way. She just wanted to stay like this and forget about the world. She took a deep breath and pulled away as they heard the first of the kids getting up and heading for the normal rush to use the bathroom. Stef got up and went outside, Mike was still out there in his car, she knocked on the window and he opened his eyes and looked at her. she moved around and got into the passenger seat.

"Nice PJs," He said, taking in his ex wife who was wearing baggy black and white striped PJ bottoms and her t-shirt.

"Thanks, erm. Mike about last night…you can't do that."

"What?" He rubbed his head like he had forgotten everything.

"You got drunk, came here and yelled at me and Lena. You can't do that."

"I can't do very much."

"get help Mike. B said you were drinking when I was in surgery."

"I'd been through a lot that night."

"I know, but there is no need to drink, Lena hasn't turned to drink, at the moment I can't. but we don't' do that here. We can't we have five kids relaying on us. You have B who needs you. he will always need his father. You need to, uh, well step up."

"I'm in AA." Mike said slowly.

"Good." Stef said, looking at the house as the door opened and Lena came out with two coffee mugs. Lena opened the door and gave them the coffee. "Thanks love."

"Pleasure, pancakes?"

"That would be great." Stef says as Mike is completely silent. Lena got that they needed a moment. She went back out in the house.

"Nice to know you both wear PJs." He said,

"There is no need for that comment Mike." Stef said.

"sorry, I just get…"

"What?" Stef looked at him as they both drank their coffee.

"I get jealous okay? I see you and Lena, your family, that should have been us."

"Mike. I don't' mean to be rude but I'm gay, Lena's the love of my life, I know it hurts you to hear that but it's true." Stef said slowly. "You need to move on. Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'll go." Stef took his now empty coffee cup and went back into the house as he left. She took a deep breath before walking in, she saw Brandon watching her.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine B. you don't need to worry."

"How are you?" He asked, they hugged.

"I'm good," she breathed out she hadn't taken her meds yet.

"You taken you pills yet?"

"No," Stef admitted.

"well get too it." She looked at her son, she hadn't realised how much this had affect him. She hugged him.

"Okay I'm going to do it." they walked into the kitchen to find Lena stood with her pills and some water, she smiled,

"Wow, what would I do without you lot." Stef said taking her pills as all five children looked on. She sat herself down and soon their was laughter and chatter all around, Stef looked around her family. This amazing family. The woman who had made her realise she was gay and that she'd been living a lie, that she'd be ready to come out. The son she'd had with Mike who had made her smile everyday since he had been born. Then her twins. Her amazing twins who had stolen her heart since they had been dumped into the police station. And now Callie and Jude. She smiled. Looking around this room. She felt totally complete.

Lena smiled as she and Stef sat on the sofa, putting together the gift bags for everyone who was coming to the wedding as they wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming, Stef's mother Sharon had arrived and was now doing the washing up after dinner. Telling Stef to rest. Stef had simply rolled her eyes and started to help Lena.

"She's doing it already," Stef whispered.

"I know its hard babe but she's only here for a week or so."

"I know, love." She rubbed Lena's arm, grinning at her. before going back to the gift bags.

"My dad called."

"How is he?"

"Looking forward to coming, he is so excited." Lena was a daddy's girl and Stef loved that. Her relationship with both her parents was hard. Where as Lena and her father were close and Stewart would do anything for his daughter.

"I bet, he gets to wed his daughter to the best daughter-in-law ever." Lena laughed, glad that Stef was starting to return to her normal self.

"Who would that be?" Lena laughed. Stef looked at her.

"What you planning to marry someone else?"

"Nah, I would never want anyone but you." Lena kissed Stef, both of them smiling.

"I'm glad your father is doing it."

"Yeah, saves us some money too."

"Yeh true." Jesus walked in.

"Mom," They both looked at him.

"You okay Jesus." Stef asked.

"Yeh, just wanted to know if it's okay if me and Mariana go to Lexi's."

"Sure, back by ten please."

"Sure." He left. Stef sat back and rubbed her side. Lena noticed but didn't say anything she just rubbed Stef's leg. This was the closest she had felt to her for so long. Recently they'd been too busy to enjoy each other. Now they had to slow down. Well Stef did. Lena was just coming along for the ride. Stef rested her head back.

"I could so do with a glass of wine."

"Well, today is your last day on meds, so maybe tomorrow I'll get you a nice glass."

"Aww you know how to spoil a girl."

"Always." Lena laughed as Sharon walked in.

"Where is everyone?"

"Jesus and Mariana have gone to Lexi's Jude is playing computer games with Brandon and Callie is out with Wyatt."

"So how are the gift bags coming?" Sharon asked.

"they are good, but think we've done enough tonight." Lena said. Smiling.

"Why don't we watch a Movie?" Stef said, grinning.

"Good idea sweetie." Soon they were all watching a movie, with Stef leaning on Lena, who was gently rubbing her shoulder, Sharon noticed their closeness, smiling to herself.

Stef stood in front of the mirror in her and Lena's bathroom. Her purple tank top up just below her breast looking at her bullet wound. She was just running her fingers over it making sure it was healing. It had turn black and blue where the skin was healing. She couldn't help but look at it. she wanted it to heel. It had coursed a slight rift between her and Lena. She looked up and saw Lena in the door watching her. she pulled her top down. And covered the wound the started to fix her hair.

"sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel self conscious." Lena said softly as she started to get ready for her day.

"No, I'm fine." Stef said just as softly while she tired her hair back. "I'm not the one who is bothered by it."

"I'm not bothered by it. its just a concert reminder, you know." Lena said as she put her hair up to one side.

"I do."

"It's not just what happened, it's you will properly be going back to work soon and it just makes me…"

"I know." Stef said over Lena's words. She hated that this shooting had done this to them. That they were feeling also torn apart by it. Stef checked that her tank was covering her bra straps. "I can't stay home forever love." She touched Lena's arm as she left the bathroom. Lena felt the pain. She turned and walked into the bedroom where Stef was putting her shoes on. She walked over and simply kissed her softly on the lips. Making sure she knew she loves her. Stef looked into Lena's eyes, seeing what she had been seeing for ten years, utter love. She knew they had a family and that everything isn't perfect but they had each other and that was the main thing. Stef hugged her.

"Sorry love."

"No, don't be. I need to find a way to…come to terms with what happened that night. It's my problem." Lena lent her head against Stef's forehead. The rubbed noses. "I love you."

"I love you too, now we better move before the kids think we are up to other stuff which we are so not up too." Stef laughed, making Lena laugh. This was what she loved about her wife to be. Always, when needed she could make her laugh. Lena didn't let Stef, move off she held her hand. Rubbing it softly. Stef looking deep into her eyes. Stef simply nodded telling Lena silently that everything was going to be okay. Before she left the room. Lena took a deep breath. Ran her fingers through her hair and got up and went down stairs.

Lena walked into the living room and grinned at Stef, with her feet on the coffee table looking a jewellery book, Lena could tell she was avoiding her mother, who was starting to rub Stef up the wrong way. They were a week away from the wedding. Lena walked over and sat herself next to her, putting her head onto her shoulder and rubbing her fingers along her leg. Stef looked at her, she smiled.

"Your mother is stressing you out?" Lena said, her fingers not stopping the slow motion of moving along her jean clad leg.

"She wants me to wear a dress." Stef said, as she found the necklace she was thinking of buying Lena as a wedding gift.

"I thought you'd decided on white pants." Stef put the book down and took her glasses off, looking at Lena.

"I have. I chose them because you'll love my ass in them." Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"does that mean I was suppose to chose my dress so you can enjoy the view."

"Love, I enjoy the view in anything you wear." They laughed. They kissed.

"The wedding rings are ready tomorrow."

"Who is picking them up?"

"I thought we'd get out of the house,"

"You mean you want us to go together."

"We can have lunch out." Lena said, her hand still rubbing Stef's leg.

"I like that idea. Since, since the shooting we've not had a lot of time alone."

"We've not a had a lot of time alone since we decided to have five kids." Lena laughed.

"I'd like that. Just to get out of the house."

"Good, we'll do that then." Lena laughed. Lena snugged into Stef. Their arms around each other. Sharon walked in,

"Well, is there anything I can do?" Sharon asked smiling at the fact that neither of them moved.

"Not at the moment Mom, there isn't much for us to do today, Stewart and Dana are coming tomorrow,"

"Excellent. Have you heard from your father?"

"No mom, he still hasn't RSVPed." Stef rolled her eyes as she played with Lena's hair.

"Okay, right can I make dinner?" Sharon asked,

"You do know there are seven of us right mom?"

"I'm well aware of that Stefanie."

"Its nice of you Sharon."

"You two can stay there, relax and I'll make dinner."

"I can't see us relaxing for long but thank you Sharon." With that Sharon went back into the kitchen.

"She is going to drive me into an early grave." Stef whispered.

"Is it because she calls you by your full name." Lena laughed knowing she hated it.

"thanks for the support love," she laughed. They kissed slowly. As the front door opened.

"Seriously that's not what I wanna come home too." Mariana said, looking at her mothers on the sofa, they didn't pull away they just looked at their daughter.

"What? Happiness." Stef laughed. Lena got up,

"You two making out. Its eww."

"You do know Miss Thing that on our wedding day, I'm going to kiss your mama in front of everyone right?" Stef running as Mariana made a face. "Homework, Gran is cooking."

"Cool," Soon all the kids where home and Lena was sat at the dinning table with Jude. Helping him with his homework. Stef was sat at the other end of the table, on her laptop, finally finding a wedding gift for Lena. She ordered it so she could pick it up. She smiled. Lena noticed it and just carried on. Mariana came back down

"Oh so you've stopped making out."

"Don't' start Miss Thing." Stef said, "You'll be in love one day."

"Suppose. Wonder what it's going to be like?"

"Scary," Stef said under her breath, as Mariana went off. As Sharon called that dinner was ready.


	200. Getting The Twins

Getting the Twins.

_Hello all, well here we are 200, wow. How did that happen? you guys have been such an amazing support and it makes me feel so grateful that I can share my work with you all. I know I make spelling and grammar mistakes yet you all come back to read more. You've really made the writing process so much easier and I'm overjoyed every time I see an email with a review in it. you guys are making me writing Stef and Lena fan fic so much easier. This was is a rewrite of a story I never finished but I've redone it for this one off chapter. _

_This chapter has sexual content_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Enjoy. _

I walked into the house I now share with another woman, my lover, my best friend and girlfriend of one year. I throw my keys onto the side beside our back door. We've only been in the house a week and she's already made it look more a like a home than I ever did with my old apartment. I smile as my six year old son came running at me.

"Mommy," He yelped as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"I got a boo-boo but Mama made it better." I love that he now calls my woman Mama. Mike hates it I know but he is so at home with her and we didn't ask him to. He just said it one day when we were still in the old apartment and it's stayed.

"Aww, what happened."

"I falled over."

"You fell over." I said again. as Lena came into the room. Wow this woman still takes my breath away. she's wearing what I left her in this morning, pencil skirt and a following top. She smiled at me. her amazing curly hair faming her face. There are reasons I'm totally in love with her. her hair being one.

"Yeh, and got a boo-boo on my knee. so I went to Mama's office." Brandon said telling his story. "and mama kissed it better and told me I was a brave boy, then we came home and I'm playing Lego."

"Wow what a day? Why don't you go put your Lego away while Mama and I make dinner."

"Okay Mommy." I kissed the top of his head and put him down. As He runs off. Lena walks over and puts her arms around my shoulders. Looking deep into my eyes. She smiles.

"Hi." She said. Her voice is so smooth. It's amazing. I love it. God there is so much I love about this woman. I put my arms around her thin waist. Pulling her as close as I can with my uniform on. My belt gets in the way.

"Hi," I replied, before kissing her lips. I love those lips. She's the best kisser. Yes I'm slightly biased

"Good day?" she asked.

"A long day." I replied before kissing her forehead again, three times. Just above her eye. I love kissing there. "How was your day?"

"It was good. He was so brave when he hurt himself."

"Good, I'm glad you're at school with him." I gently rubbed the bottom of her back.

"Good, now dinner is nearly ready, so why don't you go upstairs get changed out of this sexy uniform and then it will be ready."

"Sounds like a plan." We kissed again and I moved away. we've bought a lovely house. It's massive. Enough for us and any other children we decide to bring in. I go into our large master bedroom, lock my gun away and shower and change. I came downstairs to find Brandon already at the table with a cup of juice. I get myself and Lena a glass of wine and soon we're all sat around eating dinner. Brandon talking about his piano lessons and his school day. I love this time. we are a family sitting together at our dinning table. Listening to my six year old son talking about his day. I give him most of my attention, looking at Lena every so often. Watching her smile and give her attention to Brandon. She's taken on so much in the last year, not least the fact that I had to get divorced.

"Okay B, it's bath and bed time dude." I said, looking at him he smiled.

"With ducks?"

"Sure Bud." Lena said, she got up. "I'll bath him you do the dishes."

"Okay baby," I watched as my son ran upstairs. Closely followed by Lena. There was a knock on the front door. I opened the door to find my ex husband standing there. Leaning on the door frame. He looked and smelt drunk.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I wanna see my son Stefanie." He said he was being blunt.

"He is having a bath." I said, not letting Mike in. at the moment we weren't getting on that well. He hadn't taken me being gay that well. I didn't expect him to take it well but this was hard. A year on he was still finding it hard to deal with.

"Alone?"

"Yes, Mike I'm that stupid to leave my six year old kid alone," I found myself saying, I could see he looked mad but what a daft question. "Lena is bathing him, I'm supposed to be doing the dishes."

"Oh look how domesticated are you." He said, bitterly.

"I'm not going to start this now Mike, you're drunk and I don't want Brandon seeing you this way." I stepped forward closing the front door behind me so we are out on the pouch. He looks at me.

"I want to see my son Stef, don't…" He gripped my arm

"Mike leave me alone." I pull away. "Your drunk. Please just go home."

"You ruined me Stef, Ruined me." with that Mike walked away, I watched him, rubbing my arm, he had hurt me when he gripped me. I heard the door behind me.

"Stef, baby why are you out here?"

"Mike was here demanding to see Brandon."

"Oh," She looks completely shocked. "Brandon wants to say goodnight."

"Okay," I go off and say goodnight to him. Kissing him. I went into our bedroom. Sitting on the bed. I rub my arm again. he gripped me harder than I expect. Lena walked in. with a bottle of water.

"Why are you rubbing your arm?"

"Mike gripped it." I said, without thinking. "Shit."

"You weren't going to tell me. let me look." I had to take my top off, as it was my upper, arm. There with red marks where his fingers had bitten into the skin. I'm sat in just my bra and jeans. She kissed my arm.

"I kiss our sons boo-boos and now my girlfriends." I smiled

"You taking this very well,"

"I'm mad, and I'll take it up with him, but right now I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I know." She kissed my lips. "Now put your top back on. You've got dishes too do."

"Wow one year and already I'm being told put your clothes on."

"It's okay baby, later I'll be stripping them off." I laughed as I put my top back on and headed for the door. How the hell did I get this lucky? We're so different but fit together so well.

I put the last of the dishes away after washing and drying them. I don't know why I find this so relaxing. I look around the large kitchen. This was my dream house and Lena and I had managed to get it. since we'd first seen it we'd wanted it. I threw the dish cloth into the sink. I turn to see my woman, standing in the doorway fresh from the shower. She smiles at me. she's wearing just a robe.

"Wow." I grinned.

"You like what you see Ms Foster?"

"You know I do Lena. My God I've been lusting after you for nearly 14 months."

"Lusting. Mmm," She smiles at me. I love that look.

"What are you up too love?" I asked, walking towards her. she just simply took my hand slowly walked me upstairs, into our personal bathroom. Which is light by loads of candles. The bath is filled, I turn and look at Lena who grins at me.

"A bath for us both." Lena whispered.

"How did I land on my feet with you?"

"You must have done something right in a pervious life." Lena laughed. I know I put her through hell, we're two very different people, but I couldn't help but fall in love with her.

"Yeh, you put up with a lot of my shit." She frowns as soon as the curse word comes out of my mouth. She's asked me a number of times since we first started dating to stop cursing.

"Don't curse at me Stef, just get naked and in that bath." I smile. She hates cursing.

"That's not a very romantic way of doing it." I said as I'm taking my clothes off.

"I was going for romantic then you opened your mouth Stef." She gives me that stern look that had most of her school kids running for cover. I smile at her. she just nods for me to get on with getting undressed. So I did. Once naked. I looked at her, she was checking me out. I still get a rush off her when she does that. I slipped into the water, wow it's lovely. I rest back and watch as Lena removes her robe. Oh My God. My heart beat raises. Of course it does. If you saw Lena Adams naked your heart beat would raise too, she's perfect. she's thin but curvy. She has small, pert breasts. Her body is perfect. she walks over. And gets into the bath between my legs with her back against my breasts. I wrapped my arms around her. she's put her hair up lucky so I've got a brilliant view of her neck, shoulders, and I can take in her amazing brown skin. I love the colour. I forget a lot of the time that she's bi-racial. She makes my skin look so pale. I run my fingers slowly along her arms.

"I'm sorry for my smart mouth" I whispered. Kissing her shoulder as I took the cloth and start washing her body.

"You can't be sorry for it Stef, it's apart of you."

"I know but I know I make you mad sometimes." I kiss her shoulder which I've just washed.

"You drive me crazy, but I love you. We balance each other out. I've never felt this way before Stef, you know that."

"I should just learn to shut up." I wash her neck. I can see her smiling.

"Well, yeh." She laughs. Rubbing my leg. I love it when she does that. Her fingers slowly moving over the skin. Rubbing the scar on my knee where I had an accident a few years earlier. Mike never noticed it. but Lena always found it when she rubbed my naked legs.

"This is lovely."

"Well you looked like you had a long day, and then Mike turning up. I just wanted to make you relax and it's not like we can nip out."

"Do you regret that?"

"What?" She asked. I know she's going to make me say it.

"Do you regret falling in love with someone who is already a mom?" I ask slowly.

"No, not at all. I've always wanted to be a mom. You've made a dream come true." I smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What for?"

"Being you." I slowly rub my nose along her shoulder. Peppering kisses along the way. As I start to wash her breasts.

"Found something you like Stefanie Marie Foster?" She asked as I started to rub her breasts.

"You've known for sometime that I've got a thing for your breasts babe." We wash each other. I'm so tired. I know she is too. we dry each other. I look at her.

"I'd love to take you to bed and make love to you all night long but I'm so tired."

"It's okay baby, tomorrow, Brandon goes to Mikes for the weekend and we have a weekend alone. We can make love all weekend if you want." Lena said grinning at me.

"Oh we've having date night tomorrow aren't we?" I said. As I've booked a table at a restaurant in two. Once a month we have date night and this month it's my turn to plan.

"Yes, what would you like me to wear?"

"Something sexy of course. I need to show the world how hot my girlfriend is." She laughs as we both put our PJs on.

"How about a nice dress and sexy underwear?" Lena said to me. she's quite a woman who is a tiger in the bedroom. She's the only woman I've ever slept with and she knows how to make me feel so good. I never expected her to be so, well, dirty in the bedroom. But she is. Should have known as they say quite ones are the worst.

"Oh I can live with that." I grin. I'm on my three days off. I always get Friday, Saturday and Sunday off.

"I'm sure you can Stef." We get into the bed, laughing together. We lay down and she puts her head onto my shoulder. I kiss her forehead. Holding her close.

"You know something babe."

"What?" Lena said, as she rubbed my side.

"I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too, love you baby." She closed her eyes and I kissed her head again before closing my eyes. She's really the most amazing woman.

Lena is going to meet me at the restaurant after I have dropped Brandon off at Mikes. He didn't speak to me and I just gave him the bags and said to have him back by six on Sunday. I then went to the restaurant. To wait for my girlfriend. I've dressed to please her. wearing a black fitted cotton shirt, with just enough buttons undone for her to see the top of my breasts. I've put on sexy black and lace underwear. I'm wearing tight black dress trousers, that I know makes my ass look amazing and heels. I don't usually wear heels. I can't. I usually fall over. So I've got flats in the car. I know that Lena is getting a taxi here, Date night is always fun. Living together hadn't made an impact on date night. We just had to be creative. Oh Wow. Lena has just walked into the count yard. She's wearing a tight flights pattern dress, her heels clicking. She's left her hair lose. Making her look sexier. She's stunning.

"Hello Ms Foster, I believe I'm you date." She laughed as she sat down beside me. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Hello baby, I've ordered wine."

"Excellent." She smiled picking up the menu, "Three courses?"

"Yes." I smile. I go into my handbag. Pulling out the black box. It's small. Inside is a gold ring. It's a commitment ring. Lena's friend Jenna helped me pick it out. She's been with her wife for nearly 11 years. So it felt right. "Erm, I've bought you a present." I push the ring box across the table to her. she looks at it as the waiter comes over. We both order. Before she looks at the box.

"What have you done Stef?"

"I bought you something. Well with a little help from Jenna." She smiles at me as she opens the box.

"Oh wow."

"Do you like it?"

"Stef this is a commitment ring." She's shocked. I can see it in her face.

"I know babe, we live together, we share a live together. We are domestic partners why can't I buy you a ring." I take her right hand and slide it onto her ring finger. Before fingering the necklace she's bought me for my birthday. I hadn't taken it off. I had no intention of either.

"Wow." She looks at the ring.

"glad you like it."

"I do. God Stef you never stop surprising me."

"I hope that carries on."

"Smart mouth."

"You know it." I grin as our starters arrived. I am having chicken, she's having a salad. We talk and smile over the food. I love date night as we drink. We drink two bottles of wine and have a lovely meal.

"We're going to have to get…a taxi home." I say as I pay the check.

"You're drunk." She laughs.

"So are you sweetie." I laugh. The waiter orders us a cab as we both smile at each other like teenagers.

"I want to get you home and kiss you all over." She whispered into my ear. I shuddered. "Just the reaction I l wanted. mmmm baby."

"Yes," I look at her and see that her eyes are not looking at face.

"You've got the best boobs"

"Really?" I said, as the waiter come over.

"You cab is here ladies."

"Thank you." I said passing him a tip as we left, holding hands. We generally tend not to hold hands when we are out but when we are both drunk neither of us care. We get into cab, I give him the address. As Lena's hand went to my leg, I could see the cap driver watching us. Lena barely noticed. We arrive at the house I pay as Lena goes in, I follow, listening to her giggling. She's always like this after a few drinks. She gets giggly and very lustful. I like it. I lock up and walk upstairs. Her dress is in the middle of the hallway. I pick it up and walk into our bedroom. Oh my fucking God I nearly fall over. She's standing next to our bed, wearing heels, silk stockings, lace see through purple panties and a silk and lace bra. She's standing with one knee bent and her hands on her hips.

"Stefanie Marie Foster, you are one sexy woman, but you're so over dressed." she said, I strip. As she removes her panties and bra.

"Baby. Leave the stockings on please." I said slowly.

"Sure." I push her onto the bed. kissing her passionately. "Make love to me woman."

"How do you want it baby?" I ask. As I kiss her neck I know she's reaching over to the draw we keep locked. She has put the key in it and pulls it open I watch as she pulls the strap on and her favourite dildo out. I get up as she starts to slowly rub her own clit. She watched, excited as I put the strap on and strap the dildo to it. looking at her.

"Stef I need you."

"Get on all fours." I demand. She smiles and rolls over and gets onto all fours. I run my hands along her stock clad legs before kissing my way up her spine. I move forward pushing the toy into her wet centre. She moans. As my hips start to move and I reach around her body to play with her small breasts, setting a slow but powerful rhythm. She's moaning into the pillow as I kiss her shoulder and neck.

"Stef, Stef, STEF." I love listening to her chanting my name. I pulled out and rolled her over looking into her eyes as I entered her again. she moaned putting her hands into my hair pulling me into a kiss as her legs wrapped around my waist. She is moving with me, making sure I'm getting so pleasure. Which I am. The straps rub my clit and I love it. I know we'll both come. I am watching her. kissing her lips every so often.

"I'm there…babe…." She moaned. I grinned. Pushing harder into her. she screamed when she came. I smiled. I love that I can do this. she's breathing hard as I slowly move my lips. I come not as hard as she did but I do. I pull out and take off the toy. Resting. She kisses me.

"I want you to come again Stef?"

"Why baby?" I asked, looking at her as we kiss again.

"Because you made me scream."

"I came." I felt her hand on my clit as she rubbed it before slipping three fingers into me.

"Shit baby," I moan, her fingers stop.

"Without cursing Stef." She said as she moves again. my hips moving in time with her fingers. That's it. just there. Wow her fingers are working so well. I feel myself come. I don't scream but I do come hard.

"Baby you have magic fingers." I say looking at her as she licks her fingers.

"You've known that since we first made love baby." Lena said. I kiss her. before closing my eyes.

I wake to the smell of coffee. I open my eyes and look at the mug of steaming coffee and roll over to find Lena dressed and looking at her concerned.

"What is it babe?" I asked, looking at my girlfriend.

"You remember we filled all those forms out to become foster parents."

"Yes," I said, looking at her.

"Well, Bill is here."

"From CPS."

"Yes." I sit up pulling the sheets up to cover my naked body. "He has a set of twins. Their mom is a drug addict, Mariana, the little girl, has trust issues. Jesus her brother hasn't said much. He wants to know if we will take them."

"What dose their file say?"

"Their mother has chosen drugs, they've been in seven different foster homes in eight months. They are five years old and need some love." I look at my girlfriend. I can see from the look in her eyes that she wants to give these kids a home.

"I'll get dressed."

"Okay," I pull her into a kiss.

"Of course we'll do this. but I need to read their file."

"Okay." I get up, kissing her again and get dressed. we smile. Once I'm dressed we have our meeting with Bill and before I know it, two scared five year olds are sat on the sofa. I've put juice on the table and they are looking at Lena and I like we're going to hurt them. Which we'd never do. Bill had introduced us and then left. We looked at the bag they had arrived with. Hardly any clothes.

"Okay," I whisper, getting on my knees in front of them. "What would you like to do?" they didn't say anything. They just looked at us. I decided to get Brandon's Lego out. I started to move when Jesus came to me, sat on the floor and we started to play. When Mariana saw this she sat down next to her brother and soon was playing too, I looked at Lena who grinned with tears in her eyes. I knew from this moment our lives were changed forever.

I carried Mariana up to bed, she'd fallen asleep on the sofa next to Jesus. Who Lena was carrying. They are so scared. We've decided to put them into he same room for tonight. We go into the spare room. I put Mariana down the bed. before looking through the bag for PJs. I'm upset when I find none, so I go and get some of Brandon's we dress them both in PJs. I go into our room, leaving the door open and sit down, noticing the burses on my arm from where Mike had gripped me. Lena walked in.

"Aww baby look at your arm. I need to have a word with that ex of yours."

"Yeh," I said. Slowly. Not caring about myself. "They have nothing."

"They have us, we're going to make this okay, okay?"

"Yeh," I rub my arm. I want to cry for those two poor babies. They are so scared of adults. There has to be more to it than what is in their files. Lena goes over to her dresser and get some cream. She rubs it into my arm. I watch her. she's so gentle.

"That looks sore babe"

"It's okay." I said. Suddenly there is a scream. I get up and run into twins room, Mariana is sat up crying Jesus is hugging her. I walk over as Lena turns the light on.

"Its okay Sweetheart, you're completely safe." Mariana looked at me, before she put her arms up. she wanted a hug. I took her into my arms holding her close as she cried softly. Jesus looked at me. "She's okay baby, you go back to sleep." He nodded at me as I took Mariana up in my arms and took her into mine and Lena's room. Lena lay on the bed with her holding her close. As I got changed. Then I held her while Lena got changed. She fell asleep with me holding her.

"She's so scared." Lena said getting into bed.

"We are in this together."

"Good," we all went to sleep.

I open the front door to see my son running towards me. I pick him up and grin.

"Hey Sweetheart, good weekend?"

"Yeh," He smiles, I can see it's not all good but I won't go into right now, as Mike is coming up the path.

"Why don't you go and show Jesus and Mariana how to play Lego?"

"Who are they?"

"They are twins who are staying with us for a while."

"Okay," He nodded. I love this side to my son. He gets down and runs into the living room as Lena joins us, I pull the door two so the kids can't hear us, but we can still see and hear them.

"I would like a word." Lena said sternly at Mike. He looked at me. he looked rough. He better not have been drinking while he had our son.

"What about?" He asked. bitterly. He blamed Lena for the end of our marriage when in facts its more his fault than mine. Yeh I'm gay but he was the one drinking and sleeping around. We were apart when I meet and feel in love with Lena. I look at her and can see her anger. Mike's not seen this side to Lena, he thinks she a hippy who knows too much theory about raising kids but doesn't know how to do, she's doing a good job with our son but Mike doesn't see it because he doesn't want too.

"The finger marks that appeared on my girlfriends arm right after she spoke with you."

"I don't know what you mean?" Mike said, grinning. He knew okay. He just didn't want to admit that he had hurt me in any way. It wasn't good for him to admit that.

"Yes you do, you gripped her arm and you've left burses Mike." Lena said slowly. Her hand finding my waist. I moved closer to her. needing her support.

"I barely touched you." Mike said, this made me mad. I moved away from Lena and pushed my shirt sleeve up. showing him his finger prints.

"No Mike they got there by magic." I say without thinking.

"What you burse easily." He said.

"No I don't, and you know it. have been drinking today?" I ask slowly, his eyes are glazed.

"No, I wouldn't not with Brandon."

"Tell me the truth Mike please." I said stepping forward. "Have you put our son, my little boy in danger."

"No." He said adamantly.

"You've been drinking. Why Mike Why?"

"You know why?" he said. "Because I can't have you."

"I'm gay Mike. You were drinking before I even came out. Don't blame me. you need to get help. Please get help." I said, "For Yourself and for that little fella in there. He needs his dad."

"He told me last night he has two moms he loves so much and it broke my heart." I look at my ex husband. He has hurt me and he could have hurt our son. I wanted to hit him. But I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You're his dad, Mike. You need to step up." Lena said for me. "Yeh he has two moms now but he also has a dad. He has three parents. We've got two kids in there who have nothing. They've lost everything because their mother is d drug addict. Don't' make Brandon lose his dad as well. Please get some help. You need it." my partner is amazing. she knows what to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"we're fostering two kids. They arrives yesterday, Mariana and Jesus." I said, looking at him. "Lena's right. Go home. Think about it okay." With that Both Lena and I went into the house. I smiled when I saw Brandon sat with the twins playing like he had known them for years. My son is a good kid. I take a deep breath and Lena puts her chin onto my shoulder I turn and kiss her cheek, smiling.

"Dinner?" She said rolling her sleeves up

"Yeh lets get it sorted. We have three little ones to feed, bath and sort out before bed." I smiled at Lena who just simply nodded. She's the best support I could ever wish for. This woman really does complete me. we can fight but you know what? She loves me and I her. that's all you need I think.

I sat myself onto the sofa. Putting my feet onto Lena's lap. I am so sleepy, its been a long day and I have to go back to work tomorrow. I smile as Lena starts to rub my feet. Its amazing how this woman makes me feel. I look at her.

"I'm so tired"

"having three children is tiring." Lena replied.

"It's worth it through."

"Very worth it." she smiles. I love her smile. She carries on rubbing my feet.

"You know, Mike never rubbed my feet."

"Maybe because you have smelly feet."

"What?" I look at her in mock horror, "How can you say such a thing?"

"easy, when you've been in uniform all day and you take your boots off, your feet are worse than really bad smelling cheese." I looked at her and she is grinning at me.

"that is really harsh you know baby," I say going to move my feet but she doesn't let me. she slowly runs her hand up my ankle.

"Just proves I love you no matter what." She grins.

"I'm the wise cracker Ms Adams."

"you wish you were." Lena is teasing me. I love this side of her. I lean back against the pillows. Thinking about the three children we know have. Lena is watching me. "What are you thinking about?"

"life."

"ours?" Lena asked me. I looked at her. smiling.

"yeh, those twins have been through so much."

"we don't know their whole story. I wish we did." Lena Is now lost in thought, it is hard for us both. Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. I am up and running. Jesus is sleeping peacefully but Mariana is screaming. She looks so scared. She's reaching out for me as soon as I'm in the doorway. I run to her bed, sitting down and she crawls into my arms. Her tiny arms going around me. I hold her close rocking her gently in my arms.

"It's okay Miss Thing, I'm here and Lena is here too. you are totally safe." I whisper to her. holding her close. She puts her head against me. holding me.

"Don't go, don't make us leave, you nice." I look at Lena as the little girl speaks to me. she's completely got my heart and from the look on Lena's face she feels the same way.

"We won't" Lena says, I rock Mariana in my arms. Holding her close. Until she falls back to sleep. I put her back into bed. I watch her for a few moments. We then went into our bedroom. I sat on the bed. putting my head into my hands. I feel Lena's hands running up and down my back. I relax into her touch.

"I want her to feel safe."

"She does. She must. She just almost jumped into your arms babe." I turn and look at my woman. her hair messy, she looks upset. I put my head onto her shoulder.

"We've only had her two days love."

"They've gotten to you, I know you Stef." A year in she does. I take a deep breath. I kiss her lips. She holds me close.

"They have. We need to wait Lena."

"Yeh, I know. At least you're willing."

"Our family." She smiles. I grin at her.

"You softy. Now I need a shower."

"I'll join you. Save water and that." I laugh as we both head into the bathroom.

It has been the longest day at work. I couldn't take it. I hated it. I walk into the house to the sound of laughter. Yes. all three kids are laughing. All sat at the dinning table eating their dinner with Lena. I grin. standing in full uniform. Lena looks up.

"Hi babe, long day?" she can see from my face.

"Yeh, hey babies," they all said hi back. man I love that sound "I'm going to have a shower and change then I'll join you all."

"good," Lena grins as I leave. I have a lovely hot shower, before slipping into jeans and t-shirt. I come back down to find that Lena has set my place at the table and has put my dinner out. I sit down. As I do Mariana comes to me, I put her onto my lap.

"Hey Miss Thing you okay?"

"Missed you today,"

"Aww, did you have with fun with Lena and Brandon and Jesus?"

"Yes," she snuggles as I eat one handed.

"Mommy, today I played nice." Brandon said, grinning at me. he was loving having the twins around.

"Good, did you share?" I ask, while trying to eat.

"Yeh, Mama said its nice to share."

"That's because it is." I said, grinning at my son. Soon both boys are chatting to me about there day. I look at Lena who nods, and I know, we both know we r not letting these two little kids go.

I'm sat on the pouch steps. Watching the world go by. It makes me very relaxed. Inside our children are playing, I'd come out to get some air. I looked up as the front door opened and Lena came out with a mug of coffee.

"Here you go sweetie." She said sitting down next to me. she gives me my mug. I put my head onto her shoulder.

"Thanks, are they okay?"

"Yes," Lena grinned she'd left the door open. "I spoke to Bill today, he said it could take us a while to adopt them."

"Doesn't matter how long it takes, they've been here two week and I can't think of life before them."

"You softy Stef Foster." I grin, rubbing her leg. This woman means the world to me.

"What we going to do for our anniversary?" I ask, tomorrow we've officially been together for a year.

"I was thinking we could take the kids to Disney land." I look at her and smile. She really wants to give the twins and Brandon the best. "Then we can do other stuff, once we have tired them out." I laugh

"Lena Adams, you are plotting our alone time." she makes me smile. She really had thought about this.

"Yep." I grin at her as I hear someone behind us. I turn and see Mariana. She looks so cute. She walks towards me and comes around and sits on my knee. she has become attached to us both.

"You okay Miss Thing?" I ask. She smiles.

"Yeh, didn't know where you and Lena gone?" she said looking at us both. I gently run my fingers through her hair.

"We wouldn't go far without telling you baby," Lena said softly.

"I have to ask Lena to go out." I grin, making Mariana laugh. She has such a sweet laugh, that is coming out more and more now she's starting to relax.

"Yeh only because Stef misbehaves a lot." I laugh at my partners comments. As the boys ran out and started running around the grass. They knew not to go onto the sidewalk. They were so happy. I looked at them. Mariana jumped down after a few moments and started playing with the boys. Lena took my hand. Watching our three children running around.

"We can go tomorrow." I said slowly as Lena rubbed my back.

"good because I've pre-ordered the tickets so we get a discount." I shake my head

"Lena."

"I know. We talked about it. just after I've done it." Lena laughed, I watched as our boys started playing with Brandon's hot wheels. Mariana sat to one side. "Mari what's the matter baby?" she got up and came to me.

"Boys toys are boring," I smile

"yeh they must be." I grinned as Mariana got onto Lena's lap.

"Well we will get you some girls toys. How does that sound?" Lena said before kissing the top of Mariana's head.

"Can I…" she stopped. I looked at her she suddenly looked scared. I looked at Jesus, who looked at me biting his lip. i smiled at him and he nodded. It was like they were both scared we'd hurt them and so far we hadn't even raised our voices.

"Go on love." I said, holding Mariana's small hands

"Can I have a dolly," she asked, whispered. I smiled. She is so scared.

"Sure," Lena said kissing Mariana. I rub her little hand.

"Tomorrow, we will get you a dolly, how does that sound?" I ask and I see tears in this amazing little girls eyes.

"Really?" she suddenly sounded excited and I realised that this kids have had nothing and she's crying with joy. I hugged her and Lena.

"Yes Miss Thing, seriously." She laughed. Before I knew it I had three kids all over me. and we were laughing and I was running around our front lawn being chase by my kids, while my girlfriend looks on laughing her head off.

We have decided to have movie night. The boys want to watch Toy Story, we've agreed that Lena and I have made popcorn. The boys are on the floor on cushions. I smile as I sit down and Mariana gets onto my knee. Lena sits next to me. holding me close, as we turn the movie on. I hold Mariana as we watch. Lena playing with my hair. Just as we are fully settled the doorbell rang out. I passed Mariana to Lena and got up, I opened the door to find Mike looking back at me. I stepped outside I could smell the booze on his breath.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked.

"Hi, I wanted to see you."

"Why Mike?" I asked, as he stepped forward. I stepped back,

"I just needed to be reminded how sexy you are Stef."

"Mike,"

"What?" He is searching my face. I must look horrified.

"We are divorced, I'm a lesbian. I'm gay. I live with an amazing woman and my three kids so please stop doing this. your not just hurting yourself."

"Like you care," he said taking a step back.

"I will always care Mike, you're my sons dad."

"I know, I'm sorry, really I duno what's going on."

"You are drunk. Seriously this needs to stop okay. I'm never coming back to you Mike. I love Lena. She's everything to me."

"I can see that it just still well hurts you know." Mike looked lost. I looked at him. i rubbed his arm.

"I know but drinking isn't going to help."

"I know, can you call me a cab?" he asked sitting down.

"sure." I went into the house and looked my Lena who now had all three kids sat with her. I smiled. Yeh I made the right choice. The choice to be this happy.

I carried a sleeping Mariana in my arms towards the car as the boys held onto Lena's hand. They had spent the whole day at Disneyland and Mariana was now clutching at a Belle doll, that Lena had bought for her. the boys holding onto their toy story toys. My amazing little family had had a great day we'd taken loads of photos and spent more money then we should but it was worth it. our babies had laughed and giggled. Mariana had got a Belle dress, the boys more toy cars from Cars. We made sure they all got the same. And now we walking towards my SUV. I unlock the car and get Mariana in, while Lena manages to get both the boys in. I get into the driving seat and look at Lena. looking brilliantly casual in jeans and top. She smiles at me.

"We made their day today," Lena said taking my hand. She kissed it.

"eww mommy," Brandon said I laugh. Lena looks at him.

"What are you ewwing at young man?" she asked, I look back and see both boys smiling.

"You kissing Mommy. Its eww." I start laughing as I start the car.

"I love your mommy,"

"Cool." He said before going back to playing with Woody. I couldn't wait to get home. When we got home all three were sleeping. We managed to get them all into bed, Mariana not letting go of her doll. I made sure they were all fine and went into our bedroom, smiling at Lena lay on the bed, with her feet dangling of the end. She looked tired. I opened her legs and lay on top of her, with my hands on either side of my girlfriend head. she looks up at me.

"One year ago I choose to follow my heart. I chose love. I found a woman, in a school who made my heart beat faster. Who made me realise that being gay wasn't something I should be ashamed of. I love her totally," I kiss her softly on the lips. She rubs my back.

"I love you too Stef. You're amazing. I don't want anyone else. You've given me the family I've always wanted. I love you completely." I kiss her again. her hands find my ass. She rolls us over. I look at her, looking down at me. her messy hair fully over my face. I push it back.

"I love you too." I said looking deep into those eyes. Just as she goes to kiss me. there is screaming. Lena is off me in seconds and running towards Mariana room. I catch up ad Lena picks her up. she's screaming.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYY." She's screaming and reaching out for me while yelling mommy. I don't know what to do. I'm frozen to the spot. She suddenly moves, jumping out of Lena's arms. Running towards me. "Mommy no go, you and Mama stay. Don't make me go, please." I pick up this crying child.

"We are not sending you anywhere." I said slowly. I looked at Lena. who was sitting crying on Mariana's bed "Mama and I are not letting you go anywhere." I rub her back holding her close.

"Love you, no go." I walk over to the bed. slipping her back in. l lay down with her and gently rub her head.

"love you to Mari." I said softly, Lena leant over, her tears rolling off her chin. She kissed her.

"I love you too Mari," she said softly. Running her fingers down our daughters face. Two weeks and I'm thinking of her as my daughter. She slowly goes back to sleep. I get up slowly. Taking Lena's hand. Holding her close. I love this woman. we watch our daughter. We then link fingers. We walked towards out bedroom. We sit back onto the bed.

"What just happened?" I said. Just sitting there.

"Our baby girl just called you Mommy and me Mama." Lena said softly.

"I know. Her screaming at me. screaming for me." I said, looking down at our locked fingers. Our bodies close.

"She loves you," Lena said.

"And you." I said. "her nightmares scare me."

"Well her mother's addiction, foster home to foster home, we're the first people she has trusted since her brother." Lena said. Her body shaking. she is crying again. I pull her into my arms.

"We are going to adopt them Lena. we are in this together."

"I love you Stef. I love all three of those children."

"Good because you're their mama."

"I love that." Lena grinned.

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it?" I smile

"Totally amazing. I can't believe it. I love you," I kiss her knowing that this is the best feeling in the world.

"Fancy a shower?" I ask

"Yeh, with you,"

"Happy anniversary." I said slowly. Kissing her.

"best gift ever."

"What?"

"Mari saying mommy and mama." I stand up taking her hands,

"Hot shower. Pjs and bed?" I said slowly, looking deep into the brown eyes.

"sounds amazing."

I rolled over spooning into Lena. as my arm went around her she gripped my hand, pulling it up to her mouth. she kissed the palm of my hand. Our naked bodies still entwined. We'd made love over and over again last night like our first time together. We'd had an amazing anniversary.

"I love you." Lena whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed her shoulder, as our door opened. I looked up to see Jesus looking at us. "Hey dude, what's up?" I ask as he slowly walks over to the bed, he looks at us as we stayed spooned together, Lena reached out and pulled him onto the bed.

"Did Mari call you mommy last night?" he asked slowly. He looked scared.

"yes," I said, looking over Lena's shoulder.

"You not mad?"

"Why would we be?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know." He said.

"We are going to adopt you. We are not going to mind if you call us mama and mommy, or even Stef and Lena as long as you feel safe and loved okay Jesus." I said, he grinned before snuggling into Lena. I looked at him. curled up into her, me hugging her, her hugging him. if felt so right. I looked up and saw Mariana stood in the door way, I grinned at her.

"Mommy," She whispered.

"Yes Miss Thing." I replied as Lena lay smiling.

"Can me come in." I nodded. She ran over and joined us. As Brandon ran in and joined us.

"Mommy, you and Mama are naked." Brandon said as he jumped all over the bed much to Mariana and Jesus's amusement.

"What's wrong with us being naked?" Lena said as she pulled the sheets up a bit more.

"Nothing, can we have pancakes ppppplllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee." Brandon said. I looked at Lena and she grinned.

"Sure, can you three get dressed and we will come and get you in ten minutes." Lena said.

"Yes," they all said as they jumped down. Running off. I grinned. Before kissing Lena's shoulder again.

"You, Ms Adams are a very sexy woman,"

"thank you, shall we get up, shower and then make pancakes."

"Suppose we have to now." I roll my eyes as Lena gets out of bed, she walks, totally naked, I couldn't help but watch, totally in awe of her perfect slim body.

"You're perfect" I said she turned into the doorway.

"So are you." Before she moved and I heard the shower, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

I'm sat in the middle of our living room playing twister with the kids. When Lena opened the front door to Mike. He was due to have Brandon for the weekend. Just as I fell and all three children landed on my giggling like crazy, Mike walked into the house.

"Wow this house sounds busy." Mike said, Brandon got up and ran towards his dad. "Hey buddy"

"daddy, Mari and Jesus live with us now."

"Wow that must be fun." Mike said looking at me. Mariana had gone quite. Her little body was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her as Jesus hide behind me. Mike stood there holding our son, watching me and two scared children. Mariana had her head against my shoulder.

"It's okay this is Mike" I said softly. However neither child moved, I looked at Lena who walked over picking Jesus up and holding him close they were both scared. "He is Brandon's daddy."

"Bad men." Mariana said. Before hiding her face. I rub her back. Lena looked at me.

"Erm Mike do you wanna take B please" She said.

"Sure, say bye to Mommy and Lena B."

"Bye."

"Bye buddy." I said as they left. I sat on the sofa. Mariana on my knee. she's holding onto me. I look at Lena who is now sat in the armchair with Jesus in the same position as Mariana. We sat like this for about an hour. Mariana looked at Jesus a look between the two of them we'd not seen before. He hugged Lena and whispered the words that totally broke my heart. But not just mine but Lena's too.

"The bad men came to see mom…" he stopped. "They would beat us" that's all he said before both and him and Mariana cried silently. Lena moved so we were all sat together. Hugging everyone.

"We love you, and we will never, ever hurt you in that way do you understand?" Lena whispered to our babies. We sat holding them. Making them feel safe. It's all we could do, I felt my own silent tears run down my face.

We put them to bed. I stood in the doorway watching them both sleep. Lena came up behind me. her arms going around me. I looked at her.

"Our poor babies." I said softly.

"We will work together. They are going to have a great life Stef. You and I are going to be good parents and we will get them help and together we will love them forever." I turned to her and kissed her softly on the lips, knowing she's right. We stood in their doorway holding each other crying for our babies.

"Bill why didn't you tell us?" I said, looking at the man who had placed the twins with us. I couldn't believe he had left this out. Lena looked at me. giving me the look. The look that is telling me to calm down but I can't we spent the whole of last night with Jesus and Mariana, both of them having nightmares.

"Stef please calm down." Lena's hand rubbed my shoulder. Bill looks scared and so he should. I can't believe that this was kept out of the file.

"I don't know what you mean." Bill said softly.

"You've kept from us both that those children have been beaten," I said slowly. "Yesterday we were playing games when my ex husband arrived to take our son for the weekend. They got so scared they were shaking. Mike's a police office he is a muscular guy what the hell is it Bill why weren't we given all the facts?" I demand slamming my fist onto the table. I stop. I'm shaking. I'm mad. Lena rubs my shoulders. Bill looks at me.

"We didn't think you'd take them." He said softly I look at him. before getting up. looking out of the window at the twins playing happily together on the swing.

"We would have taken them no matter what." I said slowly.

"Their mother's lovers would beat her and them." He said slowly I tensed. I couldn't help it. Lena walks out behind me. "We then found that the family we'd put them with before you beat them."

"Jesus Bill," I said slowly. "they were so scared, a heads up would have been nice."

"They are settling her."

"We are adopting them." Lena said, we both haven't taken our eyes off the amazing twins in our garden.

"I'm going outside." I said. Lena kissed me before turning to Bill. I'm too mad. I wanted to play with these two amazing children. Lena would sort it out. I went outside.

"Mommy," Mariana ran at me. I picked her up, as Jesus came to me as well we walked over to the swing. Within minutes we are playing and I love this. the sound of these two amazing children. We were playing, running around. Enjoying our time together. I looked up when I heard our back door open and close. I look around Lena is stood watching us smiling. I run over with both kids running after me. I threw my arms around her, as the twins hugged us.

"He has agreed for us to adopt them." Lena said softly. I kissed her.

"Mommy and Mama are kissing." Jesus said. I looked down and saw two smiling kids looking back at me.

"Right, shall we go for dinner, who is up for round table pizza"

"Yay." Both of them jumping up and down. Lena looked at me grinning before we all went for lunch.

I'm sat on our sofa, Lena's feet on my lap Mariana curled up beside me and Jesus asleep on Lena's chest. I gently rub Lena's leg. We were all watching the Lion King. But now it's finished and the only sounds are Mariana sucking her thumb and holding onto her Belle doll and our steady breathing.

"It's too quite." I whispered.

"How can you say that?" Lena said as her fingers slowly ran through Jesus's hair.

"because it is." I said

"I am totally relaxed." Lena said.

"What? With a five year old sleeping on your chest, your legs on mine and I have another sleeping five year old on me. yeh totally relaxed." I agreed. She smiled at me. "All that's missing is my B." I whispered. I hated him not being here.

"He will be back soon babe." Lena grinned. I looked at these two sleeping babes.

"Is this the longest they have slept since they got here." I said slowly, Lena looked at me. grinning.

"Yeh, they are so relaxed. I think us playing with them all day helped."

"Bill is bring they full file for us to read." Lena said softy she was scared

"We have to read it," I said slowly. "It's the only way we can help them baby."

"I know. Shall we get these two to bed."

"Why?" I ask, enjoying what was happening now."

"So I can take a bath with you," she grinned

"How can I say no?" I laughed.

The hot water sounded us. I am sitting behind Lena. my arms wrapped around her naked body, she's slowly running her fingers along my legs. I move her hair, kissing her slender neck. Slowly running my lips, my mouth slightly open along her neck,

"Stef," my hands found her small breasts, slowly rubbing her nipples. She is softly moaning.

"What baby?" I sucked her ear lope. As my right hand went down her flat toned stomach, finding her hairless mound.

"Please." She said softly. I smiled. As I slipped two finger into her, moving slowly, she moaned softly. I love this private moment. as I slowly make love to my woman. she is completely in my hands. I gently rub her breast, kiss her neck and slowly move my fingers, her hands are on my knees. I can feel her finger nails. I hit the spot and her moans change slightly. I know I've done well, even through we are only a year in I know all about the different sounds she makes. She's close.

"Let it happen." I whispered, before she turned her head and kiss her lips, passionately. She came, kissing me. holding onto my legs her body shaking. it felt so right. I pulled away as I pulled my fingers out. She gasped.

"I love you babe." She said smiling me.

"I love you too sweetie. Good bath?" I asked. she just grinned at me.

"Perfect." she kissed me again. smiling. I love this woman completely and she knows it. I'm just dreading seeing my new son and daughters full files.

I woke to a noise we've never heard yet, it's Jesus. He is crying softly. I get up, pulling on my PJ bottoms and t-shirt. I look back at Lena who is still sleeping peacefully. I slowly walk into his room. His bed is empty. I can hear him. he is in here. I open the closet doors, and he is curled up in the corner, hiding from us. I sat onto the floor crossed legged. I can hear his sharp intake of breath, his little body is shaking.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" I asked softly. He didn't answer at once. He looked like he was trying to forget whatever had happened. "You know you can talk to me right?" I said softly.

"You goin' to be mad." his little scared voice came back to me. he really was scared. I hate that these two amazing children have been so badly treated, so abused.

"You know I won't" I moved closer, I saw his PJ bottoms where wet. Aww my little man has had an accident.

"I wet the bed." He said so softly.

"Okay, shall we get you bathed, clean PJs and clean sheets." His tiny little face is shocked that I've not gone mental.

"ok…okay" he said as he crawled out. I picked him up kissing his cheek. Holding him close I went into the bathroom. Drew him a bath and took off his wet things. Got him in the bath washing him gently. He sat looking at me the whole time.

"It's okay, everything is okay buddy," I said I hate this. I help him out of the bath and wrap him in a massive towel. I get clean sheets as he got himself dressed. once it was all done. I got him back into bed. he closed his eyes.

"Love you mommy,"

"I love you too Jesus." I replied kissing his head, slowly letting him drift off to sleep. Once he had gone I went back to bed. Lena had slept through the whole thing. Wow. I crawled back into bed, feeling her naked body as I wrapped myself around her.

I threw the file onto the coffee table removing my glasses and wiping the tears away. I couldn't believe what those two little people had been through. They are five years old. They've been beaten, starved and damage like no child I have ever seen. Even as a cop I've never seen this. I rub my eyes. Lena had read the folder and then gone to the kids. I'm sat completely alone. Mad at a world that could do this to two amazing little people. I've decided that no matter what those two are going to have a great life. That life is going to start with me and Lena adopting them. I stand up and heading to the garden and see them playing with Lena. I stand in the door way holding a cup of coffee. Watching the woman I love running around after the twins who where happy and relaxed. Most likely for the first time in there short lives. What I've just read doesn't change the way I feel and from the look of it, it hasn't changed Lena either. I drink my coffee watching them. I decide to sort snacks out. As I'm doing that there is a loud knock on the front door. I grinned knowing it would be my son coming home. I opened the door and smiled at my little boy, who jumped into my arms.

"Hey, little man, good weekend?"

"Yeh missed you and Lena and Mari and Jesus are they still here?" he asked all at once I laughed.

"Yeh bud, they are in the garden go on." I put him down and he runs of yelling Mariana and Jesus's names as Mike came up the drive with his overnight bag.

"Hi." He said looking at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine thanks Mike, how was he?"

"Good as gold as usually." Mike said grinning. "wanted to play with Mari and Jesus."

"He has fallen for them."

"You have too" I smile at my ex husband.

"we're adopting them."

"Good, you and Lena are good parents."

"Aww that hurt didn't it." I laugh he grins.

"erm I've got a girlfriend." Mike said.

"Right, has B met her?"

"No I wanted you to say it was okay first."

"How long you been seeing her?"

"three weeks."

"And is that…" I stopped. Lena had meet Brandon within a week of us dating so I really cant say anything to Mike.

"You okay with that then?" mike said slowly.

"Yes, sure."

"So can I have him next weekend."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Right I've gotta go." With that he left. I went back to the kitchen, making snakes. For my babies. Who I can hear laughing. That sound is totally amazing the best sound ever.+

I pull my car onto the drive, behind Lena's. I sit there. I'm late home. I don't want to go in. I've had a terrible day. I got into a fight. I've got stiches just above my right eye. I've not told Lena. I don't want to go in because I want to cry, I rest my head against my hands on steering wheel. I softly cry. Some times, I need to do this. I hear the car door open. I turn, Lena is stood there, looking corned. I realise that this is.

"Stef," she said reaching out and touching the cut on my head. her soft fingers gently running over the cut. I moved because of the pain. I feel the tears running down my face. Lena almost pulled me out of the car. Holding me. I was falling apart. I held onto her. "The kids are already in bed before you ask. So please, come inside." I slowly walk in forgetting my bag, I go upstairs, putting my gun away. I sit on the end of our bed. the tears still running down my face. Lena walked in. a bottle of wine and two glasses. I really didn't want to move. I need get out of my uniform. Lena sits down next to me. holding me.

"Sorry," I said softly. My head on her shoulder.

"What happened babe?" she asked slowly.

"We went to a domestic, he was killing her, beating her badly. I got in and he hit me. hard. I wanted to save her. she died baby, she died. In my arms." I hate domestics. They are the worst. Lena holds me while I cry. Needing to feel her close.

"Sweetie have a shower, I'll get you some comfort food, how does that sound."

"Thank you. I love you, you know."

"Oh I do Stef. I love you too, so much." She kisses my lips before leaving the room. I slowly get up. turning the shower on. I get out of my uniform. Throwing it onto the bathroom floor. I get into the shower. Letting the water hit me. I start crying again. harder this time. I need to cry. Watching a young woman die in my arms hurts my soul and knowing that Mariana and Jesus had been beaten. It hurts so much inside. I put my head back against the tiles. My body shaking from the crying. it's rare my job gets to me but today it had. I didn't hear the shower door open or Lena get in but her naked body wrapped around me. she kisses my lips. We don't speak. she just kisses me. knowing I need to feel her close. Our bodies are wrapped around each other. I let her take control, not something I do often. I lifts my leg up, I open my eyes and she's looking me, her legs locked on my face. Her fingers entre me. I don't close my eyes I look at her as she slowly

"Don't be gentle." I manage as my breath is in gasps. Lena knows what I need. He pushes into me harder. I need to feel her. she is kissing me. we're not making love, we're not having sex. She is fucking me hard. I'm holding onto her. letting her. I cum hard. Screaming. I don't care. I'm shaking. she holds me knowing that I need her right now. I'm crying again, while hugging her.

"You okay babe?" she asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"It's okay to fall apart with me."

"I know. With Mike I always fell apart in the car."

"I guessed that. This is the first time I've seen you like this."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. God baby I love you so much." Lena said holding me close. "I've ordered you pizza. So why don't you put your PJs on and I'll meet you downstairs." She kisses me and we get out of the shower. She goes off, I notice my uniform has gone. I smile. Before drying myself off and getting into my PJs. I head into the kids bedrooms. Kissing each of them. Knowing how much I love my family. I take a deep breath while watching Mariana sleep. She looks so at peace. I slowly close the door too, so it's not full close and head downstairs. I grin. She light some candles and there are two glasses of wine and my favourite pizza. I sit down on the sofa and Lena comes from the kitchen with two plates. I smile. She makes my world so much better. She sits down giving me a plate.

"You know how to treat a girl." I said, as I took a piece of pizza and started to eat.

"I do. I've got you. I don't want to lose you." I looked at her

"You won't lose me."

"It's see your head."

"I have stiches. It's nothing major. I love you." She goes to nick my pizza "Not that much Lena." she starts laughing I love that sound. She kisses me and manages to get a bite of my food. I start laughing for the first time all night. Before nicking some of her pizza. The fact we are eating the same pizza does matter. This is what I needed. This is what I've never had before. This woman, this family, this life. this is all that matters to me.


	201. unexpected

Unexpected

_Hello all, yes this is chapter 201. I'm still going, I hope you're all still with me. I'm going to start writing some requests over the next couple of days. You guys really do keep me writing. This came to me when Sherri told us she was carrying twins. I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Please keep you requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please enjoy. _

Lena grinned. She couldn't help it she stood in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, wearing just a bra and her jeans. Looking at her stomach. she's four months pregnant. All of sudden she'd got a baby bump and she was loving it. she softly ran her hand along it. she was loving the changes in her body. She'd always been so thin. Stef came out of the bathroom, wearing full uniform and smiled. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife, standing behind her. her hands going onto her stomach. Lena looked down. Loving the lightness of Stef's skin against her own. loving the feeling of her wife's hands on her body. She leant back into the hug and Stef smiled.

"are you going to put a top on today or you going to go to school like that?" Stef joked before kissing Lena's neck, loving the fact she could do so as Lena's hair was up and out of her face.

"I think I may get into trouble walking around in just my bra babe. I don't think the kids would be pleased either." Stef smiled at Lena's reaction. Before slowly rubbing her stomach.

"and how are my two favourite people today?" Stef asked.

"We're fine and I wouldn't let any of the other kids hear you say that."

"Oh it's just between us." Stef grinned.

"You're coming to the scan right?" Lena asked. she was nervous. This was all new to her. she needed Stef's support, which she knew she got.

"Yes baby I'm coming. I'm picking you up from school at 1pm. I know." She smiled. Rubbed Lena's stomach one last time and moved away. "You need to put a top of love."

"Don't you like my body." Lena said. She was joking when she said it and suddenly saw Stef's face. Stef was shocked.

"I love you body, I love you, you know that right?" Lena turned and hugged Stef

"yes, I was joking." She heard Stef breath a sigh of relief.

"good because I don't want you to think I don't okay?"

"Okay."

"Now you and bean, finish getting ready and I'll sort the kids out." Lena watched as Stef left the room. Picking up her police belt as she went as she knew she had to get onto shift soon. Lena walked over to their open closet and took out a flowing top. She needed something lose for when they went for the scan. Before looking at herself one last time and heading downstairs. She laughed at the total madness around her. the kids were eating, laughing, talking and poor Stef was in the middle of it all drinking her morning coffee and trying to get everyone to get a move on.

"Come on you lot the car leaves in ten minutes." Lena said as she came fully into the room. Stef passed her a hot mug of tea and she smiled. "Thank you babe."

"Pleasure." Stef kissed Lena's check and smiled. Before whispering. "Think I preferred you in just a bra."

"You would." Lena grinned. Before drinking her tea.

"Mom, can I go to Connor's after school?" Jude asked, looking at Lena.

"Erm not tonight honey, we're having family night." Lena said, smiling. She loved the fact Jude called her mom.

"All of us?" Mariana asked.

"Yes Miss Thing all of us." Stef said, looking at her five children. They all just nodded.

"Right you lot bags and to the car please." Lena said they all left the table and headed to get their things together. Stef started cleaning away.

"Why am I so nervous?" Lena asked. Stef looked at her before kissing her forehead.

"Because it's natural and you're fine. I love you, right I've got to go. I'll pick you up from school."

"okay babe, have a good day."

"I'm on a half day, so I'll be done by 11."

"How did you manage that?" Lena asked, smiling that she would have the afternoon with her wife.

"Because Captain Roberts knows I wanna be there with you and like me she's a massive softly." Stef grinned. They kissed and Stef gripped her bag.

"One o'clock okay."

"One o'clock." Stef nodded before leaving the house. Mariana stood on the stairs.

"What's going on a one?" She asked.

"We're going to the scan."

"Wow you're gonna see the baby." Of all the kids Mariana was the most excited about a baby. Lena didn't know why but she was enjoy the fact that her daughter wanted to get involved.

"Yes and I'll bring a picture back okay."

"Promise."

"Promise, now car please. COME ON YOU GUYS." She yelled up the stairs as the rests of the kids came running down and out of the door. Lena smiled. "Maybe I am totally crazy." She laughed following them out and locking the front door as she went.

Stef pulled the SUV into the drive and looked across at Lena, who was holding onto the ultra sound photos. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Stef switched the engine off and looked at Lena waiting for her to move.

"You okay love?" Stef asked, looking at her.

"Numb." Lena managed. "I've got this happy numb feeling."

"Well finding out we're having twins will do that too you." Stef smiled. She was so pleased. Hearing those two heartbeats had made her heart grow.

"I'm numb and hungry." Lena smiled.

"Well that's a good start. What do you want to eat?"

"Can I be completely honest?" Lena asked, finally looking at Stef.

"You always need to be with me love." Stef grinned.

"I really want pizza."

"Oh I can deal with that." Stef grinned. She reached over and kissed her. "Come on." They got out of the car heading into the house, which was already full of talking, rowing and laughing. They walked into the kitchen to find all five kids waiting for them.

"You're back." Mariana yelped getting up "So?"

"what?" Stef asked as she put her wallet and keys down, removing her blazer. Jude smiled.

"She wants to know how it went," He said grinning. Stef kissed the top of his head.

"good job bud." She looked up. "Well everything is great." Stef said opening the fridge to get some OJ out. Giving Lena the nod to tell them.

"We've got something to tell you all." Lena said, sitting down at the head of the table, where she always sat. the kids looked at her

"It's not bad is it?" Mariana asked.

"No."

"Then why do you look so worried?" Jesus comments. Stef smiled and rubbed her wife's shoulder.

"I always look like this." Lena said, slowly.

"Good point." Callie said smiling. Stef laughed.

"Can we please get to the point." Stef said, standing behind her wife. Looking at their children.

"Well as you all know we've been for my scan." Lena said putting the first photo on to the table. Everyone looked at it and made 'ahh' and 'ohhh' noises. Before Lena took out the next one "And there is this one." She put it onto the table and it was Brandon that picked both up and saw Baby A and Baby B.

"Twins." He said slowly,

"What?" Jesus and Mariana said together. everyone was now looking at them.

"Yes, your Mama and I are expecting twins." Stef said, before she could finish the sentence five teenagers ran at them engulfing them in a massive family hug.

"You guys are okay with this." Lena said. Looking at them as Jude hugged her and she kissed the top of his head.

"We're fine, where are we putting them?"

"Not got that far yet." Stef admitted, "but we have thought about dinner."

"What we having then?" Jesus asked,

"Pizza, mama wants pizza so that's what we are having."

"Excellent I like Mama's cravings already." Jesus said laughing.

"Well get the take out menu and we can sort it all out, oh and has everyone done their homework."

A chorus of yes's came as they got the menu and some paper to write down everyone's order.

"That went better then expected" Stef grinned.

"Yeh, but you offering pizza helped." Stef kissed her.

"you go and chill out on the sofa and I'll order." Lena picked up the scans and walked into the living room sitting down and looking at them.

"Are you okay?" Mariana asked sitting next to her mother and looking at the photos.

"I'm numb sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"Can't wait. I'm so excited. You and mom are the best moms in the world."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

"Thank you, have you ordered your pizza?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Lena looked back. "Mama. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Mariana left and Stef came in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go." Stef passed it too her. "Pizza will be about an hour."

"excellent." She rested her head against Stef's shoulder when Stef sat down. Stef too the photos, looking at them. "Our beans."

"Our beans." Stef smiled. Before gently kissing her cheek.


	202. First I love you

First I love you.

_Hello all, here is another for you, sorry not done anything recently been working._

_Please keep your requests coming I'm working on them_

_Thank you for reading_

_Enjoy. _

_This chapter has sexual content._

I am standing in front of the mirror. Looking at the dress I'd put on. It's red and I know I look good. I feel good. I want to look good for her. I've ordered take out. Yes I can cook but I can't be bothered after a very long Friday after being kissed by a sexy woman this morning. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She makes me feel so good. The doorbell blasts out. I smile. I slip my feet into my six inch 'fuck me' heels. I get down the stairs and open the front door. Oh my God. Wow. Stef is stood in a low cut top and tight jeans and boots, wow she's got muscular arms.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, come on in." I move out of the way. She looked around my five bedroom house. The wooden floors creaked as Stef walked into my living room. I closed the front door. Looking at her. wow her ass looks good. Where the hell are these thoughts coming from. I've never had these thoughts so soon about anyone.

"How are you?" she asked. she's nervous. Stef turned and looked at me. I can't keep my eyes off her. she looks amazing.

"I'm good and you shouldn't be nervous."

"I can't help it" I walk into the room and we both sit on my sofa. I reached over and took her hand in mine. I looked into those amazing hazel eyes. Her fingers softly moving along my wrist. "you're so perfect, Lena."

"I'm not Stef." I smile "I've been so lazy about to night I've ordered take out." I laugh. She's laughing with me. I lean forward and gently kiss her lips. I'm the out and out lesbian. I've been out since I was eighteen. I can do this. she smiles at me as I pull away. her hand goes to my shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"I don't care, your so beautiful." Wow she's a smooth talker and her voice has gone low and very sexy.

"So are you." I reach out and move her hair out of her face. Looking at her amazing jaw line. She is so sexy. I find myself reaching forward again. slowly we kiss. This time our mouths are open. Wow I'm making out with hot blonde on my couch. It's my teenage fancy coming true. She pulling me towards her as I slip my tongue into her mouth, her hands have gone into my hair. She doesn't want to stop and neither do I. I pull away as she kisses my jaw, my neck. "Are…are…you, you sure about this Stef?" I asked as my fingers slowly ran down the sides of her body, she's shaking She's so sweet. She's never been with a woman. now she's taking my ear lope into her mouth and gently sucking. Wow she's going to be amazing.

"I've never been more sure." She whispered. that's my cue. I pus her back onto the sofa. Pushing her hair out of her face. I kiss her nose. Before kissing her lips, I'm between her legs, God I only met this woman a month ago. Now I'm between her legs fully clothed my dress is riding up and we are kissing her hands have found my ass as we kiss passionately.

"Not, here." I manage.

"What?" I look down at her. she looks confused.

"Upstairs please, in my bed." she smiles. That amazing smile. I get up, taking her hand I take her upstairs, not caring about dinner. I take her into the master bedroom. She smiles looking around.

"You have a lot of style." Stef said. I look at her and laugh. I walk over to her. kicking off my shoes.

"Yeh. You think." I kissed her again my hands pulling her into me. our kissing growing passionate again. I slowly move my kisses to her neck. She gasps. Oh that sound. I push her top up, touching the soft skin on her back. wow she's smooth. I love that about women.

"I want you." She said softly. I grin.

"With pleasure." I undress her before undressing myself. we are both naked laying on the bed. I look into her eyes as she reaches out and plays softly with my nipples. I moan and look at her she's growing. I watch.

"I don't know what to do?" she admits as she slowly rolls my nipples.

"Whatever pleases you will please me, let me show you."

"Okay," I roll her onto her back. I kissed her stomach. I can smell her. wow she smells amazing. I bent her legs and kissed her mound she looked at me as I looked into her eyes as I slowly took her clit into my mouth. gently sucking. Her eyes close. She's moaning. Her hips moving slowly. I slowly push two fingers into her. wow that moan. She almost cries out. Its my name on her lips. Her hands have found my hair. She's enjoying it. I curl my fingers.

"Shit. Lena" she moans. I hate cursing but right now I don't care she's moaning because I've found a spot that she's likely not to know about. I look at her. her face is showing the pleasure. She lets go of me. she grips my sheets. Her hands in fists. Her hips moving in time with my tongue and fingers, she's holding her breath, she's close. Then it happened. She cried out my fingers being sucked into her I softly licked her. before pulling away. I crawled back up her body, looking at her.

"Wow." She said, slowly opening her eyes as I kissed her. "You taste of me." she said softly

"I know, I've just licked you." I laugh back at her.

"I've never come like that before."

"Glad to be of service."

"You're more than a service." She laughed as I kissed her again, she pulled me down our breast rub together.

"Good, when you get your breath back, I'm rather wet." She smiles, but I can see In her eyes that she is scared. Then the phone rang, I reached over.

"The foods here, one sec, no leaving." I joked. She laughed, as I got up put on my robe, and went to pay for our pizza. I gave him an extra tip, gripped a bottle of wine, and two glasses and went back upstairs. She was in the sheets, laying back, one hand thrown over her eyes. Wow her arms. I drop the pizza onto the bed. she laughed as I opened the wine. She opened the box.

"Wow I'm hungry."

"Sex does that."

"You like your food?" she asked as I got onto the bed passing her some wine as I took a slice of pizza.

"Oh yeh, I love food."

"You're so thin."

"Yeh, I run but I love food, all food." She laughs.

"Glad I'm not the only one." I love my food and I'm glad she does too

"So." I said "Wanna go steady with me."

"Sure." Stef said, grinning at me as we enjoy pizza and wine completely naked my bed. I can live with this. I lean over and kiss her again.

"Later, we are going to teach you to make love to me."

"I can do that Lena." we both laugh and carry on eating.

"Stef, ahh, ohhh" I moaned as Stef, slowly ran her tongue along my clit. She's a fast learner. She is slowly licking me. the pizza box is on the floor. Our wine glasses on the bedside table, she suddenly stops, her fingers slowly running along my stomach.

"Feeling good?"

"Yes, Stef why have you stopped?" I asked, she smiled. Her fingers running along my legs. I'm shaking.

"what do you want?" she asked. I looked at her. I lay, completely naked with her lay between my legs. My nipples are hard and I'm wet. What does she think I want?

"You." I said, she smiled, gently pushing two fingers into me. wow. The feels good. My hips move in time with her fingers, she's setting a slow pace. Its lovely. She curls her fingers, she's found that spot. "AH Stef, just there, God, just there babe." I moan. I look deep into her eyes as she moves up my body, slowly moving in and out of me while her lips find my nipples. She licks and kisses them. Wow. She must like this.

"Cum for me baby please." She whispered. I did. I came hard. She looks so proud of herself when I open my eyes.

"How did I do?" she asked as I pulled her into a hug.

"You pleased me." I laugh. She grinned as we kissed slowly. Looking up into Stef's eyes. "I love you." Oh crap I didn't mean to say that. She just smiles at me. I think I've messed up and she's smiling back at me.

"I'm usually the one not thinking before saying something." She laughed.

"Yeh, sorry." She put her finger onto my lip.

"Don't be." She said slowly as she kissed my lips, slowly and passionately. "Because I love you too." she kisses me again wow. I slowly move my hands over her ass. Pulling her down. We are both laughing. Kissing and laughing. Wow. This woman.

"I barely know you." I said

"She says while laying completely naked after having sex." Stef grins at me. she kisses me again.

"True." I rub her back. she got off me.

"I need the loo, one sec" she runs into the bathroom. I fall back, throwing my hands over head. this is so relaxing. She makes me happy. She comes back hopping back into bed, she curls up into me. I'm lost for words.

"Lena." Her soft voice said.

"yeh."

"I could get used to this." she closed her eyes. Oh god. So could I. this is the best feeling in the world having this woman in my arms.

I'm putting the coffee pot on when I feel her arms around me. she kisses my neck.

"Mmm coffee."

"You like you coffee then?" I asked, as I closed the lead waiting for the filter to kick in.

"yeh, it's a cop thing." She laughed. I turned and pulled her into my arms. Our foreheads touching.

"I'm sure it is." She sees something because her body tenses

"You don't like my job?"

"it's not your job, it's the risk, I could lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I've got you and B to think about." She smiled. She is seriously including me in her life.

"Good," we kiss again. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sure." I move and start making it as she waits for the coffee before pouring us both a mug.

"I could get used to this too," Stef said, sitting at my massive dinning table.

"I would love it, maybe in a couple of months." I said slowly. "I've got to spend time with you and Brandon."

"I'd love that, maybe we can spend weekends together." She said. I look at her, walking over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'd love that." I laugh, she grips me.

"I love you Ms Adams, do you eat chocolate?" she asked, I smiled. I like that she's asking little questions.

"yes do you?"

"yeh but I don't eat that much."

"I love food,"

"I do too," she grins. We start to have breakfast "Do you want to spend the day with me and Brandon?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeh we're going to the zoo. I'd love for you to be with me." she smiles. I can't say no to her. that smile melts my heart. How could I ever say no to her? she makes me smile. I look at her I can see the hope in her eyes.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Good, oh and will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, I laughed.

"Sure." We kissed. Before eating our breakfast.


	203. Lena's health

Lena's health

_Hello all I'm working on the requests that are coming in promise this was up as it's own story however my ex managed to hack in a remove it I'm posting it as one of my one offs. I hope you enjoy it._

_I'm coming up with ideas on however the 'babymoon' should have finished. I'm still not over the fact that Teri Polo took her shirt off. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_There is a bit of sexual content _

_Please keep your lovely requests coming._

_Please enjoy. _

Chapter 1.

Lena sat in the doctor's office hearing the words she never thought she would hear. the words that no one wanted to hear. she wished Stef was with her. Why hadn't she told her?

"Mrs Adams Fosters, you have stage two breast cancer." Lena stopped listening. She couldn't. she'd just been told she had cancer. Her body shaking. the doctor gave her some leaflets and another appointment to talk about treatment. This appointment was for tomorrow. she wanted Stef. The only person she wanted right now was her wife of a year, her lover of 11 years. She left the room in a complete daze. Since she had found the lump the week before she'd known at once something was wrong. She sat in the car behind the wheel. Not wanting to move. she wanted to scream. She picked up her phone, hitting the speed dial. Calling Stef.

"Baby" Stef's voice came down the line, the tears started to roll down her face. Lena couldn't answer her. "Baby are you there?"

"Stef I need you." Lena managed, crying.

"Where are you?"

"San Diego hospital." Lena said softly.

"I'm coming,"

"I'm in the parking lot."

"Don't move." Stef said "I love you." Hanging up. Lena sat back, her body shaking as she'd gone into shock. She just wanted Stef to hold her. she sat there. Waiting. Not wanting to move. she didn't know how much time passed. The drivers door opened. Stef stood there in full uniform, looking at her. Lena got out of the car at once hugging Stef. Stef held her close. As Lena fell apart in her arms in the middle of the parking lot.

"Babe, what is it?" Stef asked, holding her close. Lena hadn't even told her about the lump, she hadn't wanted to worry her.

"I'm so scared." Lena managed as she cried.

"What is it please tell me love?"

"Not here." Lena said slowly. Stef looked at her partner, telling him to go. Stef got into the drivers seat and drove them home. Stef pulled the car onto the drive and looked at Lena who had been silently crying the whole way. She shut of the engine, they both went inside. Stef took of her belt as they went into the living room.

"Please love, you're scaring me now" Stef said softly looking at the one person in her life who made everything okay. it was like Lena was falling apart in front of her. Lena went to hug her. Stef took her into her arms. Holding her tight.

"It's bad news Stef."

"I guessed that." Stef said trying to lighten the mood, they went over to the sofa sitting down. Stef holding onto Lena's hands slowly rubbing her wedding ring. Looking into the sad eyes of her wife.

"I've…erm….I've found a lump in my breast."

"Which breast?" Stef said suddenly totally full of concern.

"My right one. So I went to see the doctor"

"You should have told me." Stef said slowly.

"I know," tears running down Lena's face. "I'm sorry I should have told you so you could have come with me."

"What did the doctor says love?" Stef asked, worried.

"I'm so scared Stef. He said I've got…oh I can't say it." Lena looked down at their interlocked fingers, before looking up into Stef's worried eyes. Stef was searching but didn't want to press..

"Take your time babe." Stef said, trying her best to reassure her. Lena took a deep breath.

"It's cancer Stef. I have breast cancer." Lena watched as fear shot through Stef's eyes. The same panic that must have gone through herself.

"Oh God babe,"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, will you come?"

"Of course," Stef pulled Lena into her. "I love you, I am going to be there every step of the way,"

"I love you, God I need you babe."

"I'm right here." Stef said holding her close. "how the hell do we tell the kids?"

"They will be home soon." Lena clung onto her wife. "we have to be completely honest with them."

"I agree. Family meeting" Stef pulled away and ran her hand down Lena's face. "I need to go lock my gun away, why don't you come and have a lie down and I'll sort dinner out."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, come on." Stef picked up her belt and they headed upstairs. Before they knew it the house was filled with laughter and bricking as all five kids come home.

Lena and Stef gather all the children into the kitchen nook. They stood there. They'd had a quite dinner. Lena had barely eaten they were both now casually dressed. Stef took Lena's hand in hers and looked at the their teenagers.

"We have something to talk to you about." Lena said her voice breaking.

"What's going on Mom?" Mariana asked. Lena took a deep breath looking at their children. She stopped. She couldn't do it. she looked at Stef. Stef nodded putting her arm around Lena.

"Mama has been to the hospital today and there is no easy way to put this." Stef took a deep breath. "Mama has breast cancer."

"WHAT?" came four load voices, as Brandon, Mariana, Callie and Jesus all spoke at once. Jude just looked at the floor.

"We don't have all the details right now." Stef said, holding a shaking Lena. "this is going to be a tough time for us. We are all going to pull together. Tomorrow mama and I are going to the hospital to find out what's going on. We will keep you all informed we promise." Stef looked at their shocked faces before Mariana got up and hugged Lena. holding her tight. Stef moved back as each teenager hugged her. apart from Jude, who sat looking at them. Stef sat with him as Jesus hugged his Mama

"Will Mama be okay?" Jude asked slowly. As Stef put her arms around

"I can't promise that right now bud." Stef said slowly. Rubbing his shoulder as the other kids went upstairs. All talking. Lena walked over to Stef and Jude.

"I want her to be okay." Jude said "I can't lose you."

"we can't make any promises right now. But we are all going to be completely honest with you all." He hugged them

"I love you both." He said

"We love you babes." He got up. Lena looked at her wife. Before going in for a hug. Stef held her, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Stef said, hugging her close. "I'm always going to be here for you. We are going to fight this together."

"What would I do with out you Stef Adams Foster?"

"I don't know. I never want to find out what life is like with you Lena. you're the love of my life and we are going to deal with this together."

"together." Lena whispered. before kissing Stef gently on the lips. They rested their foreheads against each other, taking in the moment. knowing that this was about to start the hardest time in their relationship. Stef slowly rubbing her wife's arm. Not wanting to let her go. "can we curl up on the sofa."

"Yeh come on." Stef took her hand and they went into the living room. Curling up together. Lena's head on Stef's lap, as Stef slowly ran her fingers though her hair. Making her relax. Soon the kids were all back and a movie was put on. The kids sitting on chairs and the floor to let their moms have the sofa. Lena closed her eyes, slowly drifting off. Stef rested her head back. thinking about what is to come.

Chapter 2

Stef sat beside Lena in the hospital waiting room. Lena holding onto her hand, she had barely slept the night before. Stef had spooned her. all night. Holding her. making sure she was okay. Lena was slightly shaking. Stef gently put her hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"I'm right here." Stef whispered. they were both casually dressed. Stef had been put on special leave by Captain Roberts.

"I know. I'm scared baby." Lena admitted..

"Mrs Lena Adams Foster." A female nurse came out. Lena slowly got up, Stef held her. they walked to the nurse going into the doctors office. They sat down looking at the male doctor.

"I'm doctor James Harris." Harris said putting his hand out for Stef to shake

"Stef Adams Foster." Stef said as she they all sat down.

"Ahh you're Lena's wife."

"Yes." Stef said, grinning. Before retaking her wife's hand.

"Okay, Lena as we spoke yesterday you have stage two breast cancer. We need to remove the lump. Which will mean that you will need to stay in overnight. We will do more tests while you are, then from next week you are going to have to have chemo."

"You want me to stay in tonight, we have five kids at home." Lena said. Almost protesting, she couldn't deal with what was happening. Her mind had gone into mom mode.

"Don't worry about the kids. I'll sort it. your health is more important please babe" Stef said. She knew that Lena was scared. "I'll be here."

"okay." Lena said slowly. They listened as they were told what was going to happen.

Stef walked into Lena's private room. Seeing her wife with a oxygen tube up her nose, wires and drips everywhere she got a sudden scene of how Lena must have felt after she was shot. Lena had been in surgery for longer than expected, Stef had made sure the kids where okay and got them sorted for dinner. Stef walked over to the bed, kissing the side of Lena's head, taking her hand. Holding it. as she sat down. Looking at her. she looked so small in the bed. Slowly Lena's eyes opened.

"Hey sexy lady." Stef grinned,

"Hi," Lena said softly. "I hurt."

"You will babe, I'm waiting for Harris to come and see you, you where out longer than I expected."

"How are our babies?" Lena said, wanting to know they were okay.

"Worried but okay, I've left them with money. I don't really like leaving you." Stef answered. slowly rubbing her hand. Harris came in.

"Hello Lena how do you feel?"

"Sore, what's going on?" Lena asked. her grip tightening on Stef's hand.

"The cancer was more extensive than we thought. You've lost some of your breast, which can be rebuilt. You will start chemo on Monday. You can go home tomorrow morning. The nurse will show Stef how to change your dressing. She's going to have to help her, do you have any questions?"

"Not…not at the moment." Lena said. Shocked. Stef just sat there. Scared.

"Anytime you need to talk to me. please. I will make time for you." He said, knowing that they would have questions but the shock of it all at the moment meant they couldn't think of them.

"Thank you." Stef said as he left. Stef picked up her hand and kissed it. "I love you." Lena turned her head away. Stef saw something, a tear rolling down Lena's check as she faced the wall. "love?" Lena didn't move. she couldn't look at Stef. "baby please." Stef got out of her seat and walked around the bed, she gently put her hand onto her wife's face making her look up at her.

"They had to remove part of my breast." Lena whispered.

"To save your life…" Stef said slowly. "it doesn't stop me loving you."

"You've not seen it yet."

"neither have you." Stef said softly, gently pushing the tears away from her beloved face. "I love you no matter what, you know that."

"I'm so scared Stef." Lena admitted looking into the eyes of her angel.

"Me too, but at least we are scared together. Us against the world." Stef kissed her lips. Lena reached up, pulling Stef in for another kiss.

"I can't do this without you." Lena whispered. her strength wavering. Stef had a very tough exterior perhaps being a cop does that to you. But Lena knew she was a massive softly. Their relationship had taught them that. Stef put her forehead against Lena's. looking into her wife's hand.

"You don't have to." Stef, ran her fingers slowly down her wife's face. Lena reached up, taking Stef's fingers she kissed them. "I love you too much."

"I wanna sleep." Lena whispered.

"Sleep then, I'll be right here babe." She pushed Lena's hair out of her face, gently. Stef held her softly, as Lena went to sleep. A nurse came in a saw Stef stood with Lena's head on her arm,

"That must be uncomfortable for you" the nurse whispered. Stef looked at her.

"She's worth it." Stef said slowly. The nurse bought the chair down.

"my name is Nina, I'm her cancer unit nurse, you are?"

"I'm Stef." She would usually offer her hand but Lena was currently sleeping on it. "I'm Lena's wife."

"Good, she's going to need the support." Nina said, she noticed that Stef had barely looked at her. she was watching her wife sleeping. That scared look she saw on so many partners faces. "Do you have children?" Nina asked.

"Yes, five."

"Wow," Nina said as she checked Lena. making sure everything was okay.

"Yeh, we have five teenagers."

"A lot of support then."

"Yeh, she's got all the love she needs. Oh crap I need to tell her parents. They don't know yet."

"Not a conversation you want to have. But something you need to do."

"I'll do it later. Right now I want to stay here with her." Nina watched for a few seconds.

"If you need something, let me know." Nina left. Stef simply stayed with Lena sleeping on her arm. She didn't want to move. she just wanted to sit here and watch her wife. Sleeping, with a slight frown on her face.

Chapter 3

Stef put some coffee into the machine. Mariana came in. sitting at the kitchen table. Stef looked at her

"Hey Miss Thing, how was school?" Stef said settling down opposite Mariana.

"Strange without mama, how is she?"

"I duno to be honest, love. She's sleeping."

"I noticed, she looks so small on the sofa," Mariana looked down.

"sleep is good for her right now. Plus with your Gran and Granddad coming I think her sleeping now is a good thing before Gran starts." Stef smiled, Mariana smiled back.

"Good point. Are they flying in?"

"Yeh, dreading it. you know how you Mama gets when her mom is about." Stef smiled. She was trying to keep things normal. Jude and Callie came in, everyone was slowly coming in from school.

"Hey you two good day?" Stef said as she got up and looked to see what she could make for dinner.

"It was okay, can I go to Connor's tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"Sure Bud, but Gran and Granddad are coming." Stef said as she found some meat and decided to make some food for everyone.

"I know but I still wanna go." Jude said smiling. Callie watched him go.

"How is Lena?" out of all the children she didn't call them mom or mama.

"I am okay," came Lena's soft voice. They all turned to look at Lena stood in the doorway. She looked tired. Her hair up on the top of her head. she got kisses and hugs from all the kids before they went to do their homework. Stef started to make sliders. The one thing she was good at making. Lena came to the table. Sitting down.

"Would you like some coffee babe?" Stef asked.

"No thanks, juice would be better." Stef opened the fridge getting Lena the bottle of OJ and passing her a glass. "How about a hug?" Stef walked over putting her arms around her holding her tight. Lena put her head against Stef's soft breasts, just needing to feel close to her. her hands shaking slightly.

"Your mom and dad will be here so."

"I know." Lena said. "I've been looking at the side effects of the chemo."

"You need to have it love." Stef said pulling away and going back to sorting dinner out.

"I know it's the only way, doesn't stop me from being scared." Lena snapped. Stef looked at her completely shocked. She hadn't expected that.

"Sorry." Stef said slowly.

"No I am," Lena rubbed her head. there was a knock on the door. Stef got up. Lena slowly poured herself a glass of OJ. She knew she shouldn't snap like that at Stef. She took a drink. She was in pain but wouldn't admit it. she heard the footsteps but she didn't get up, she looked up as her mother and father both came in. one by one they hugged her. Stef just looked disappointed. Lena reached out for her hand.

"How are you?" Stuart asked. looking at his daughter. His pride and joy. He watched as Stef took her hand and smiled at her.

"I am okay, I haven't started treatment yet."

"What has happened?" Dana asked. looking at her daughter. Stef put her arm around Lena's shoulders.

"I've had the lump and…erm…part of my breast removed. I start full treatment on Monday." Lena suddenly stopped resting onto Stef. Needing her strength. Needing to know she is there.

"How much of your breast was removed." Dana asked and Stef felt Lena tense.

"I don't want to go into that. Its something I need to come to terms with. Erm. I am going to lie down." With that she went upstairs. Stef watched her go looking at Dana

"You can't ask questions like that." Stef said Dana looked shocked.

"What?" Dana said, Stuart watched smiling glad that Stef was going to put her wife in her place.

"You can't ask about things like that okay. she's scared. She is feeling horrible about herself. I think you need to just calm down. She has a lot going on right now. I just need you to support her completely, support us completely. I'm going to check on her. help yourself to wine and food." Stef followed her wife upstairs. Finding her lay on their bed, laying on her back. her t-shirt had road up showing her flat stomach.

"You okay?" Stef asked sitting onto the bed.

"She couldn't just leave it. it had to come out right away." Stef rubbed her leg.

"I know, I've had a go at her and I'm sure your dad will too." Lena looked down at her. wife. Who was sitting on the end of their bed.

"I love you" Lena said, Stef smiled, moving so she was sitting nearer her wife's head, putting her hand over her body, leaning down and kissed her softly. Holding her close. Making sure she didn't put any pressure onto the wound.

"I love you too babe." Stef smiled, gently running her fingers down her face.

"I'm hungry."

"wow first time in days you've said that." Stef smiled. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Honestly."

"Sure." Stef said smiling.

"Your sliders."

"Well you rest and I'll go and make them. Okay?"

"Yeh," they kissed and Stef left the room. Lena lay her eyes closed. Listening to the sounds of the house. The kids fighting and laughing, her mom and dad having a row in the garden which she could hear through the open window and her wife, ,making a lot of noise and She was betting a lot od mess in her kitchen. She need this a few moments alone. Before re-joining her family. Slowly put her fingers near the missing bit of her breast. She took a deep breath, getting up she went into the bathroom, removed the –t-shirt she was wearing looking at the bandage she had to wear. She removed it. tears running down her face when she looked at herself topless in the mirror. Showing how much of her breast she had lost. The stiches looking ugly. She wanted to scream. All the feelings she had had as a child bring bullied at school came back. she felt worthless and ugly.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Stef whispered from the doorway, Lena's arms shot up trying to hide her breasts. She was crying and she didn't want Stef to see it. it was too late, Stef came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her. she slowly took Lena's hands making her move them from her breasts, Stef looked at her.

"I'm ugly, worthless…" Stef kissed her shoulder, making Lena stop.

"No, you are beautiful and sexy and amazing, that cut which will scar will not and I mean this Lena _will not _ change the way I look or feel about you."

"You must be disgusted by it."

"Are you listening to me Mrs Adams Foster." Stef turned Lena so she could look into her eyes Lena was crying, "You will listen to me. I love you, I will never stop loving you. You are perfect to me. I love you completely. I will never stop loving you. I can see past that scar and how ill you will get, I'm going to be here. You cant get rid of me. you are not degusting. You are prefect, you are so prefect to me. I love you, you're my wife, my lover, my best friend." Lena threw her arms around Stef, hugging her close.

"Thank God I'm blessed to have you." Lena cried into Stef's shoulder.

"right lets get you re bandaged up and a shirt on, your mom is cooking the sliders. So come and have dinner with your amazing family. How does that sound?"

"Normal." Lena whispered. holding onto Stef, not wanting to let go.

Chapter 4

Stef walked into the bedroom, with a cup of tea for her wife, who was still sleeping. Yesterday she'd had her first chemo treatment. It had knocked her out. They had a list of foods she could have and coffee was completely off the menu. Stef sat onto the bed, putting the cup down. Looking down at her strong yet scared wife. She gently ran her finger trips along her jaw line. Knowing she had to wake her. just to get some food into her. Lena slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Stef. Stef lent herself down and kissed Lena softly on the lips. Pushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning," she said, softly. Lena smiled

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Just after ten?"

"Wow, must have needed that sleep."

"Harris and Nina said you would sleep more, so I let you, your mom got all the kids off to school. I've bought you some tea. What would you like to eat?"

"What I want and what I'm allowed are two different things" Lena rolled onto her back fully. Looking up at Stef. Who now had her arm over her. looking deep into her eyes.

"What do you what?" Stef asked.

"Pancakes with loads of fruit." She said, Stef smiled.

"You can have that, just no coffee. There is some tea. You get dressed and I'll make you pancakes, with some fruit." Lena smiled,

"You're too good to me."

"I know, love," Stef laughed before kissing her forehead. "If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'll come and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks." Stef went down stairs, making the pancakes. She was cutting up fruit when Lena walked in, sitting on a stool.

"You okay babe?" Stef asked as she moved and flipped the pancakes. Before giving them to Lena. Lena started to eat.

"I think…" she didn't finish she got up running to the downstairs bathroom. Vomiting loudly. Stef ran after her, pushing her hair out of her face. Rubbing her back. she rested her head on her arm.

"Aww love. Come on." Stef flushed the toilet and helped Lena into the living room. Sitting her on the couch. "I'll get you a bottle of water." She said as Stuart walked into the room, seeing his daughter, he sat himself next to her. taking her hand. Holding it he slowly rubbed the back of it. Lena looked at her.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled,

"Hey daddy,"

"You're not good are you?" he asked, as Stef came in giving her the bottle of water, Stef nodded and then went to get on with some chores while Stuart had a chat with his daughter.

"No, I'm not,"

"You need to talk to Stef, keep open lines of commination."

"Oh it's you I get this side of me from."

"Yeh and your hot headiness comes from your mom." Stuart laughed.

"I am so ill dad. They removed a lot of my…well you know…"

"I do know. Has Stef seen it?"

"Yes,"

"How did she react?" he asked. looking at his daughter, the one person he loved unconditionally.

"She told me she loved me." Lena said softly.

"Your wife Lena, is a catch." Stuart smiled as Lena lent against him. Stuart put his arm around her. holding her close.

"I know. My wife, I love saying that." Stuart smiled at his daughters words. "she held my hand yesterday. I sat there having poison pumped into my body and she gently rubbed my arm and we talked about the kids, our live, us. It was nice. She doesn't have to.."

"Yes I do." Stef said, she was leaning on the doorway. Lena smiled. "you're my wife, my partner. Of course I'm going to there."

"I must have done something right to get you in my life Stef." Lena said, laughing slightly.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks babe." Stef went back into the kitchen. "sometimes I forget?"

"What?" Stuart asked

"How lucky I am."

"She feels the same. Talk to her."

"I will dad. When you talk to mom," he grinned.

"point taken but I want an easy life."

"you live with mom." Lena smiled, before closing her eyes. For the first time in years, well since she was a child she feel asleep against father. He held her. holding her close. Stef came back in to ask Lena something but stopped when she saw her wife sleeping against her father. She smiled, before taking a photo on her phone.

"really Stef?" Stuart said smiling

"Could use it to my advantage. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee," he said grinning

"You know there is none in the house because my baby cant have it. but you can have tea. We have an everlasting supply."

"That would be lovely thanks Stef, I don't want to move."

"I won't make you, enjoy your time with her. I'll make you so tea."

"Thanks you're a gem," he grinned

"Oh I know," Stef laughed. Lena snuggled into her dad and he gently rubbed her arm. Stef got him some tea. Dana came back from the store, she was about to yell she was back when she saw Lena sleeping against Stuart.

"She looks so small."

"I know, but she has to get worse to get better." Stef said helping Dana with the shopping. They went into the kitchen. To put everything away.

"I've not seen her sleeping like that in a long time." Dana said. "I'm hard on her, I know I am."

"All she needs right now Dana is love."

"I bought coffee." Dana said without really listening to what Stef had said.

"Well you can take it to the hotel, Lena cant have it so we are not having it in the house."

"I forget how passionate you on."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked.

"She can do no wrong to you."

"She's my best friend, my lover and my wife. We row but you know I wouldn't be without her. take some time with her Dana she's your daughter. When she's not vomiting or sleeping talk to her."

"Okay," Dana nodded. As Stef put the rest of the shopping away

Chapter 5

Stef sat helping Jude with his History homework. Lena was still sleeping on the sofa, Stuart had barely moved in two hours. The kids had all come home and the house was filled with life again, Lena had slept through it all.

"Mom is Mama okay,"

"Yeh bud, the chemo is going to take it out of her."

"Okay," he said before writing the next answer. Stef got up getting some juice and water for Lena and Stuart. She walked into the living room just as Lena was waking up.

"Hey sweetie" Stuart said softly,

"Hi dad, God I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Sleeping on you."

"You never have to be sorry for that baby, never ever okay." He smiled, rubbing his hand through her hair, holding her close. Stef put their drinks down on the coffee table. As she did Lena reached out of her hand. Stef took it, smiling.

"You okay sleepy head?" Stef asked, making Stuart smile.

"Yeh, dad makes an okay pillow." Lena smiled, Stef sat down next to her wife, as Lena moved to hug her. "Sorry dad, Stef had built in pillows," Lena said as she put her head onto Stef's breasts, Stuart laughed.

"No, you enjoy that. I do with your mom."

"Eww dad please." Lena said, Stef loved their relationship. She rubbed Lena's arm

"Oh it's okay for you to make the comments but I can't." Stuart said.

"Not about you and Mom because you know Mom would kill you right."

"Yeh," he smiled. "Has dinner been decided."

"No, Dana was looking through the fridge."

"I'll check and see I can help any of the kids with their homework."

"Jude's doing history at the table."

"okay." Stuart got up and left. Leaving Stef and Lena on the sofa, with Lena's head on her chest and Stef slowly playing with her hair. Enjoying this moment.

"How come I still wanna sleep?" Lena said softly.

"It's the medication and chemo baby, I read the leaflets Dr Harris gave me. you're gonna get sick babe, and you body wants to sleep to try and recover."

"You're such a good wife." Lena laughed. She sat up for a moment, drinking her drink before curling back, Stef turned the TV on to watch the news. She looked down and saw Lena had fallen back to sleep. She smiled. As Dana came in.

"I'm making chicken wrapped in bacon,"

"Yeh, just tell Mariana that they are free range chickens or something otherwise she won't eat them."

"Okay, has she taken her meds."

"Not yet, she's only just gone back to sleep." Stef said, still gently moving her fingers through her hair.

"Stef." She looked up at her mother in law. A woman she always found it so hard to talk too. s

"I love her."

"You need to tell her Dana, I tell her all the time. she's ill."

"She could die."

"No, she won't." Stef said at once, getting angry she didn't want to think about the fact that her wife could lose her life. She just wanted to be positive.

"But…"

"No Dana I'm not having this conversation. Please."

"Okay," Dana went back into the kitchen. Stef put her head back against the back of the sofa, not really knowing what was happening, suddenly Lena was awake and was sick all over her.

"Aww babe." Stef said softly, as Lena cried as she vomiting again. "DANA STUART." They both ran in. Dana runs to clean up as Stuart comes over and Stef pulled her top off leaving her in a bra showing her toned stomach. she dropped the sweater onto the floor, as she and Stuart helped Lena into the bathroom. Dana bought Stef and t-shirt

"Thanks," She said just as Lena vomited again. she pulled it on as Stuart held her wife.

"It's okay sweetie." Stuart said.

"Dad I wanna lie down in bed please."

"Come on." Stuart picked his daughter up and carried her upstairs, Stef took a deep breath.

"I'll clean up go to her."

"thanks Dana," Stef said going upstairs. She got into bed beside her wife, holding her as she went back to sleep. Stuart looked at them.

"My baby,"

"I know." Stef said slowly, feeling her own tears starting to come down her face. Wanting to be strong but failing in this moment.

Chapter 6

Lena stepped into the shower. She'd been in chemo now for six weeks. She still couldn't look at her right breast. She was also thinner than she was. She couldn't afford to lose anymore. As she ran her fingers through her hair she found it falling out into her hand. She wanted to cry. She did. Her body shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair pulling large amounts out. Stef opened the door to give her clean towels when she heard Lena's soft sobs. She opened the shower door. Saw Lena crying with some hair in her hands.

"Babe."

"Leave me alone Stef please." Lena managed. Stef knew she couldn't. she got into the shower fully clothed. Closing the door to keep the heat on Lena's body. She pulled her into a hug, it took a few moments before Lena hugged her holding onto her tight, crying.

"What's the matter baby?"

"My hair."

"We knew this would happen babe."

"Can you still love me."

"I'll always love you, God babe. Let's get you washed." Stef washed her making sure she was okay, before helping out of the shower. Stef wrapped Lena in a towel. Taking her into the bedroom she sat her onto the bed. Lena watched as Stef undressed.

"You're so perfect." Lena said slowly, looking at Stef's toned and muscular cop body.

"So are you." Stef said, kissing the end of Lena's nose. "You'll always be perfect."

"I don't feel it." Lena admitted.

"I know love, I'm trying to make things okay." Stef said as she got dressed again into dry clothes.

"I know, I'm not making this easy for us." Lena said slowly, she was shaking. Stef got her some clothes out and got her dressed. making sure she was warm.

"This isn't the easiest thing for us though is it. you've got cancer." Stef said rubbing her arms. "What do you want to eat?"

"in and out burger." Lena said suddenly Stef smiled.

"really?"

"Yeh."

"Okay lets go, get you some air and a burger." She grinned.

"that sounds great, with you holding my hand." Lena reached out her left hand and Stef took it.

"I will always hold you hand babe, always." She kissed her slowly. Before helping her up.

"Can I have a shake as well." Lena asked. she had days where she would eat and eat and others where she wouldn't Stef made sure she got everything she needed.

"Well depends if you're good or not." Stef said grinning as they made their way downstairs.

"I'm always good."

"To be good you have to talk to me and stop bottling things up, you know why love because I'm here for you. I know you're body is a mess right now. It's reacting the poison in your veins and the fact that you're fighting a deadly illness but you know what? I would rather you talked to me because you're gonna make yourself iller otherwise." Stef said as she helped Lena into her jacket.

"When did you get so wise babe?" Lena asked

"When your mother started asking me questions I couldn't answer so I started reading up on things."

"My mother."

"Yeh she phones daily mainly when you are napping and asks me so many questions."

"Why doesn't she phone me?" Lena asked as they walked out to the car,

"I duno babe. You're mother is well, your mother." Lena laughed at that.

"good point." They got into the car. As Stef drove Lena reached out and slowly placed her hand onto Stef's leg. Stef looked at her. "What is it honey?"

"I love you." Lena said, Stef smiled, interlocking their fingers.

"I love you too honey. That's why I married you."

"You married me because you got shot and saw how terrible things could be." Lena said, Stef frowned

"No love, I married you because you're the most important person in the world to me. for 11 years you've made my life richer, easier, harder, greater, better and difficult. All the tings I love in a woman. you made me see what's important. Being happy and with you and our little family well I am."

"Stef our family is not little." Lena said with tears in her eyes at Stef's words. It wasn't often that Stef was this mushy.

"Well love, I wouldn't want or have it any other way."

"Good, I'm very proud to say you're my wife." Lena said softly

"I'm glad, you're my wife. No one else would have me."

"Smartass."

"See you know me so well." Stef said as she pulled into the parking lot of in and our burger. She looked at Lena.

"Seriously, Stef. I couldn't get through this without you. You're my rock. I know it's hard. I know that. I know I yell at you when I'm tired and keep you awake at night when I'm vomiting or needing the loo every five seconds but you've not once complained. You've taken on so much. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me babe, it's what wife's do. I read it in a book and everything." Stef grinned making light of the conversation. She was deeply touched by Lena's words and this was her way of dealing with it."

"Good, now, erm…can I have my burger and shake please."

"Sure because I love you and you've said such nice things about me." Stef leant over and kissed her wife, softly on the lips, staying for a few seconds longer. Just to be in her space enjoying it. Lena smiled, kissing her again.

"Burger woman I'm hungry."

"Wow I love it when you call me woman." They both simply grinned before getting out of the car.

Chapter 7

Lena had done it. she'd gone and had her head completely shaved as she'd lost most of it. she'd taken to wearing head scarfs, which Stef had bought her. Stef really was her rock. Lena lay on the sofa, with her head in Stef's lap as they watched a DVD together, she wasn't really thinking about the movie. She was thinking of Stef's fingers which were now drawing slow circles are her arm. Stef had the lightest of touches when it came to her.

"Stef?"

"Mmm," Stef said,

"Do you still find me sexually attractive?"

"Why wouldn't I Love?" Stef said looking down at her, Lena looked up laying onto her back. as Stef slowly rubbed her arm

"Well, I've got half my breast missing, I've got cancer and no hair." Lena said honestly. Stef grinned.

"All the reasons I love you then." Stef said slowly. She was waiting and then it happened. That sparkling smile she loved so much.

"Seriously Stef." Lena asked

"Babe, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer." Stef said, smiling down at her woman.

"It's not a stupid question."

"You will find my love it was." Stef grinned. "You're the love of my life."

"Softly." Lena grinned.

"I know, something in you does that to me. I'm a tough officer of the law you know."

"Sorry where is there a tough officer of the law?" Lena grinned.

"Right here." Stef bend down and kissed her wife's lips. Lena looked up into the eyes of her wife. Stef's blonde hair falling forward.

"You know what babe?" Lena said.

"What?" Stef grinned.

"You get so much better with age."

"I'm like a fine wine, love." Stef laughed. "Plus I've got a sexy wife to keep up with."

"You're too good to me."

"That's love."

"Stef, I don't feel good," Lena admitted. It was the first time she'd openly admitted she felt awful.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd love some water. Plus I need to take my meds. Any chance you can…" Before she finished Stef was Getting up, putting a pillow under Lena's head as she went into the kitchen "Thank you babe."

"Always my pleasure to service you." Stef said bowing and making Lena laugh as she went into the kitchen. Smiling. She loved to hear Lena's laughter. It made her grin. she got Lena a bottle of water out of the fridge. And sorting out which pills Mariana came in, throwing her backpack onto the kitchen nook area and looked at her mom.

"Hey.

"Hey good day Miss Thing?" Stef asked.

"Yeh, it was okay, How is Mama?"

"Go and ask her she's lay on the sofa."

"Cool." Mariana went to talk to her Mama, while Stef made her and Lena a snack just in case. Plus she was hungry. She walked in and smiled, as Lena was now sat up talking to Mariana about nail polish. She gave her wife the meds and water. Leaving mother and daughter for some alone time. she went upstairs. Checking on the rest of the children. Who all seemed to be doing homework. She walked into the master bedroom and flopped down. She could feel the tears. She had been so strong. Three months now. They had been dealing this. she'd watched her wife get weaker and weaker, watched her lose her hair and be ill. She just needed some down time. she lay there crying. softly. Jude heard her. walking into the room slowly.

"Mom." She looked up.

"Hey Bud," She said pushing the tears away.

"are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeh, I'm just having a moment." Stef said, sitting up completely and watching as Jude got onto the bed next to her.

"Is it about Mama?"

"I worry about her a lot bud."

"So do we."

"I know sweetheart. She's…" Stef stopped not really knowing how to explain her feeling about Lena to Jude.

"She's your wife." He grinned.

"Yeh she is. I love her very much."

"Good," He smiled. "Mom can I go to Connor's"

"Sure bud. You staying for dinner there?"

"Yes."

"Cool, go on then." Jude left. Stef lay back down. Throwing her arms over her face.

"So this is where you're hiding." Lena said as she slowly walked in.

"I'm not hiding. I'm lay on the bed," Stef said moving over slightly to allow more room for Lena. Lena sat herself down and rubbed her leg.

"You know what I love you babe," Lena said, smiling.

"I love you too babe, God I'm tired."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Stef asked.

"because I don't sleep well at the moment, so I keep you up but then I nap in the day which your not doing. You need to rest."

"I do rest." Stef said.

"No you don't." Lena said, her fingers slowly moving along her leg. "You sit up with me. you need rest, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. come on Stef, please."

"Okay I give in, will you lay with me."

"Sure." They both snuggled down and Stef slowly drifted off to sleep. Lena watched her slowly running her fingers through her blonde hair. In the doorway four teenagers looked on, wondering what was happening.

Chapter 8

Lena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Making sure she was warm she gripped her head scarf. Putting it on. Only Stef had send her naked head. there was a knock on the door, she was suddenly scared.

"It's me." Stef said.

"Come in babe." Lena said grinning. Stef walked in

"Oh did I miss shower time." Lena laughed at her wife's comments.

"You did, sorry."

"Well next time let me know. It's my best part of my day, naked Lena."

"Where did you get your smart mouth from baby?"

"I'm guessing it was my mom." Stef said, as they walked into the bedroom. Lena got her clothes out

"Did you want something babe?"

"Yeh Dr Harris called he wants us to go in."

"Why?"

"Your test results."

"Okay, I'll just get dressed."

"good, oh and one thing."

"What?" Stef walked over kissed her softly on the lips.

"Love you Mrs Adams Foster."

"Love you too Stef." Lena laughed as Stef walked out Lena got herself dressed.

They sat in Dr Harris's Office waiting. He looked at them looked at the fact that everything they had been here together in the last six months they had always held hands. they looked so relaxed today.

"Okay Lena we have your tests back from the last scan."

"What is it?" Lena suddenly sounded scared she was holding onto Stef's hand so hard.

"Your in remission."

"Sorry can you just say that again." Stef said after a few moments of completely shocked silence.

"Lena Adams Foster your cancer is in remission." They both smiled. Suddenly in front of the doctor. Lena reached over and kissed Stef on the lips. Stef held her close. They spent the next hour being told what was going to happen next. They both took it in. just enjoying the feeling that was washing over them. Lena was going to be okay. Lena was going to be fine. When they left the office. Stef picked her up and spun her around.

"My baby is gonna be fine." Stef yelped. Lena laughed

"My hair is going to grow back and I'm going to get better." They kissed.

"This really is the first day of the rest of our lives. God I love you"

"I love you too." they kissed again knowing that this was amazing. they'd been lucky. It had happened. A little bit of luck had come their way. They almost skipped to the car.

"I can't wait to tell the kids, I'm fine."

"I can't wait for your hair to grown back."

"Why?" Lena asked Stef as they got into the car.

"So I can lose my hands in it while we make love."

"You dirty girl."

"Well next week you come in for your breast reconstruction once you've had that you will feel better about your body."

"Yeh I can't wait. Give me a few more weeks and you can lose you hands in my hair."

"I can't wait babe. You know what. I really can't wait."

"I love you Stephanie Marie Adams Foster." Stef started the car, smiling as she took Lena's hand. Holding onto her. loving her completely

THE END.


	204. Babymoon

BabyMoon

_Hello all_

_Well I got to it and I've written this for you. I hope you enjoy it. _

_This is base on 02x03 if you've not seen the episode there are spoilers here.._

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_This has sexual content. _

_Enjoy. _

Lena found her wife sitting watching the fire-pit. Her feet up on the wall. After Stef had left the bathroom, Lena had had a quite cry, she'd the heard the door go. She'd got out and went in search of her wife. Who'd left her phone on bedside table. She hadn't even taken a door key with her. Lena walked over and sat herself down on the wall. Looking at her wife. Knowing that she was just to blame for their recent problems as Stef was. She looked at her wife. Who didn't look up at her. she was looking the flames.

"You know it's not all on you, you know. Its on me too. when we got married that night and the next morning I felt like we were more in love then ever. Like we were zipped up in the same skin. I've never felt so happy, so close to you. I want that feeling back. I want us back. I know that we can't always be as connected as we were on our wedding night." Stef finally looked up at Lena, her own tears in her eyes. "You can't blame me for wishing that we could. And for missing you."

"I miss you too." Stef said in a whisper. Her own tears filling her eyes. "And I'm sorry. I get so stressed out and worried about everything. That I forget how important it is for us to take care of each other and I know that I makes these promises all the time, but I'm gonna do better okay? I'm gonna do better." Stef reached out and shifted slightly so Lena could sit next to her. she put her arms around her. before they kissed softly. Holding each other tight they looked into each others eyes, Stef's hand on her wife's face. as they snuggled together. Lena's phone started to ring. Lena laughed and Stef rubbed her forehead.

"you've got to be kidding me she laughed as Lena rested her head against her shoulder. She pulled her phone out of her cardigan's pocket.

"It's Jesus." She smiled. She answered the phone while curling deeper into her wife. She didn't want to lose this connection. "Hey baby is everything okay?" all she could hear was music. Stef pulled her scarf over her to keep Lena and their unborn child warm. Pulling her cardigan closed also as Lena put the phone back to her ear. Looking confused. She hit disconnect. She looked at Stef.

"What?" Stef asked, still playing with her wife's cardigan.

"It was just music. Let me call him back." she redialled. When she got his answerphone she frowned. "Baby, it's Mama. You called me, are you guys okay?" she said. She disconnected the call and looked at Stef. Who simply took the phone from her wife. Letting Lena rest her head against her shoulder. Not moving her arm around her shoulder. Wanting this connection to stay. Stef starting to ring around her children. None of which where answering. Then Callie answered. Stef knew at once they were lying to her. she listened to them before telling them that she loved them and good night. She put the phone down and looked at her wife.

"Shall we go back upstairs?"

"what you not enjoying sharing a seat me, curled in your arms, watching the fire." Stef smiled at her wife's words.

"You know I'd stay like this forever, but it's getting chilly and I'd rather we were snuggling in our hotel bed." Stef winked as she spoke making Lena smiled before she got up taking her wife's hand and they walked into the hotel. Lena noticed some of the looks they got. Stef didn't care. She just walked with her wife into the hotel and up to their room. She opened the door walking in first.

"Yeh ten bucks says they are having a party." She said as she closed the door behind Lena.

"Haha haha, so now we're just throwing money away." Lena laughed as she walked down the small hall to the main bedroom.

"Ha ha ha haaa." Stef laughed. "I'm seriously what do you think?" she asked following her wife.

"I think they said everyone is fine, so everyone is fine." Lena said sitting down onto her side of the bed. near her pillow.

"Fine." Stef said smiling. Before taking off her own cardigan.

"But you properly wanna go home anyway so why don't we pack up…" Lena said looking down.

"No, no, no, no, no, they are still alive." Stef said leaning on the bed. "and if they are having a party we will find out about it at soon enough." Stef laughed. She picked up the remote for the Ipod. "and in the meantime why don't we have one of our own." she clicked the music on "oh kick off our shoes. Just like that. what? Dance." Dancing away making Lena laughed. "Our son basically signed us up for AARP this morning." They were both laughing, "so we can either run with it. or dance." Lena watched her dancing. Laughing at how relaxed Stef was. Her hips moving. Lena waited for her too look back and made a motion to reel her in, mouthing 'come here woman'. Stef came to her, crawling up the bed. her lips finding Lena's. as Lena lay her into the bed. Lena's hand finding the bare skin of her hip. Stef moved back and reached down pulling off her t-shirt to reveal a black lace bra. Lena's hand went to her bare hip the other into Stef's hair as they started to kiss again. Stef reached up and pushed Lena's hair out of her face. kissing her passionately. She moved her lips down to Lena's neck. as she started to push her cardigan off her wife's shoulders. Lena breathing hard into her wife's hair. her fingers lost in her golden locks. Her other hand moving along Stef's bare stomach and hip. As Stef pushed the cardigan. Lena smiled into the kiss as she reached up to her wife's shoulder bring her hand down Stef's arm and bring down her bra strap. Stef pulled back as Lena pulled herself up and pulled off her cardigan throwing it onto the chair in the corner. Slowly removing her scarf. She smiled as she saw Stef undoing her pants and lifting her hips to pull them down.

"What are you grinning at?" Stef asked

"You, this feeling."

"What feeling?" Stef say laying there. With her bra barely covering her and her throng. Lena pulled her dress off, her breasts in a new bra, and her cute girly boxers that she found comfortable. She lay herself back next to her wife her growing stomach against her wife's hip.

"I feel so close to you right now. so very close.." Lena said as she kissed Stef's chest her hand running down Stef's stomach. Lena pushed her throng down and ran her fingers through Stef's wetness. "You're my wife. My best friend. The mother of my babies but most of all. Stefanie Marie Adams Foster you're my lover." She slowly started to rub her clit in slow circles. Taking her time. knowing when to put pressure on and when to lighten it. Stef's hips moving in time. her hands on either side of Lena's face. her eyes locked her on wife's as her breathing started quicken. Lena using all their years together to know how to play her wife. She slowly slipped two fingers deep into her wife.

"Ahh, oh God. Baby." Stef moaned as Lena made love to her wife. Her pace slow. Not taking her eyes of Stef. Wanting this connection to last. Needing to feel her wife's body. she could feel Stef's body reacting to her. Lena curled her fingers. Hitting that spot that always made her wife squeak. She hit the spot repeatedly. Stef's moans getting louder.

"You can scream you know. No kids to hear us." they smiled at each other and Lena pushed her harder.

"AHHH." She came her whole body shaking. her head thrown back. Lena slowly removed her fingers after the waves had finished and smiled. Looking down at her woman.

"You're all sweaty."

"I wonder why?" Stef said opening her eyes and looking at her woman. her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Fancy a bath."

"You've had one."

"Yeh depressed and alone." Lena said, "now I want to take one with you. you can wash me and make love to me."

"Oh I see. You want me to make love to you in the hot water."

"You know I love it." Lena grinned. As she got up and walked into the bathroom. Stef followed her. smiling as she watched her pregnant wife run a bath. Once it was done Stef got in and Lena slipped in, in front of her. Lena smiled as Stef kissed her shoulder, running one hand along her growing breasts and the other down into the water. Between her wife's legs. She slowly pushed two fingers in. Stef slowly made love to her. kissing her shoulder.

"I love you babe." Stef whispered as the water moved around them. Lena moved with Stef's finger. Feeling her body reacting.

"I love you…so much…" Lena managed as she came. Leaning back against Stef. Stef held her. holding her close. Before she removed her fingers. They relaxed. Together. holding each other. Lena's fingers running along Stef's leg. Feeling so in love.

"This is so good." Stef said slowly resting back. holding Lena close. Holding their baby close. She ran her hand along Lena's stomach.

"it is. I've got that feeling."

"That feeling off completeness." Stef said.

"You feel it"

"Yes, I love you so much"

"I love you too babe." Lena smiled, relaxing completely. Enjoying just being in her wife's arms. Knowing that they were going to get through this.


	205. a diary

A diary.

_04 January_

_She's laughing. I love her laughter, we've had our friends and family over for the evening and she's got rather over excited about it all. She's been grilling chicken and steak and being her usual charming self. She keeps winking at me. I can't believe that today marks 25 years of our relationship. They have been the best 25 years of my life. She's made me laugh, smile, cry, yell, run and so many other things. but every morning I wake up to her and that's all that I need. To know that she is there. To know that she's my best friend, my lover and my wife. I could never ask for anything else. She completes me. not everyone finds this. Not everyone has the pleasure of finding their one true love. but I have. We have. 25 years, wow who'd have thought we'd make it this far. But we have. And I am proud to have her in my life. _

_06 January_

_I know she's not well, she thinks I don't but I can see it in her eyes. maybe she just needs to rest, she has a slight cough and she's weaker than she's letting on. If this carries on I'm taking her to the doctors. Okay I'm going to have to drag her to the doctors. She's not telling me something and I really don't like that. I know she's protecting me in her own way but we're a true partnership. We have been since day one. I know she finds it hard to admit that she is unwell but if we don't' do something…well I don't' want to think about that. she's always found it hard to admit most things.. God I love her. maybe it's time for me to be all alpha and in control. Perhaps it should be me who makes the stand and says 'hey babe doctors now.' But for now I must go and cook dinner and drink some wine and enjoy her. I may get lucky (wink, wink). _

_10 January_

_She's still not been to the doctors and her cough is getting worse. I'm going to have to step up I think and make her go. She hates doctors' offices because everything she goes they usually put a needle in her, and for the tough woman she claims to be, at the sight of needle she faints. One of the many things our children do not and will NEVER find out about her. we all have our secrets and this is hers. She's bought me a new car today, not that I needed one but she said that the 'rust bucket' I was driving was in no way safe. So I'm now driving a brand new four by four that she loves. So I have a feeling she will be driving it more than me. I've got her a little present as well. The sexist underwear I could find at Victoria's Secret, well what lesbian doesn't love to see their lover in the most expensive underwear they can find. I'm taking bet's now that she will rip it off with her teeth. Mmm just the thought of it. It's my way of saying thank you to her for how wonderful she is to me._

_11 January_

_We made love all night. She's made me cum so many times I've lost count and I've made her cum so much she had a coughing fit. But I get the feeling that that coughing fit was not sex induced. I'm so full of love for her as I lay her beside her naked sleeping form. She's got the sexist back. Like her arms. It's the running she does, and the swimming.. She's always been so good at sport. I'm now watching her sleep beside me. her hair down her back, her neck is slightly exposed and I can see the light mark I've left when I was sucking on her neck earlier to stop myself from screaming out yet again as I'd cum. I know I've got to get her to see a doctor after seeing her coughing so badly. Something is wrong. I have this gut feeling that just won't leave me. _

_03 March. _

_She's finally going to the doctors. I'm scared for her. the reason she's finally going is because she isn't keeping her food down. Her body is giving up on her and she's feeling weak, so we're booked in for a full medical. I've taken the day off work to go with her. it's my duty. But more than that I want to be with her. how could I not want to be with her? she's still all smiles this morning but I know she's worried. Last night she made so many jokes with the kids. They have no idea. They only ever see one side of her. she will never let them see her variable side. She's not like that. she's so different when we are in private. I don't think the kids have ever seen her cry. I have, I've held her while she's cried. She's my world. _

_03 March. _

_I'm lost, how could I not be. My love is so sick and now I'm waiting for her to come out of the OR, yes it's happened that quickly. They have found two masses. One in her brain and one in her lungs. They are currently removing both. At the same time in a risky operation. I've cried. Privately but I'm trying to stay strong for her. I can't let her know how scared I now am. Because I know, I seriously know that we are going to be told it's cancer and we're going to have the longest battle ahead of us. I say us because this will affect me. I'm going to be here for her. I don't care what I have to do but I'm not leaving her. she's going to have horrible treatments and I know she can win this. But I'm so unsure about everything. I need to see her. I kissed her and told her I loved her as she went into surgery. How could I not. She'd looked at me with those amazing eyes and told me that she loved me and always would. She's been in there now for six hours. In that time the kids has turned up and are now sitting looking at me like I'm going to fall apart. I won't not in front of them. I can't. I'm holding myself together for them but most of all for her. my wife. the person I know I can't live without. She's everything to me. now I'm sitting here looking out of the window on the 17__th__ floor of a hospital, in the dullest waiting room I've ever been in waiting for news of her, around me are our friends, I would rather be alone. But I know soon enough She'll be out and I can hold her once again. _

_05 March._

_She's been awake which has been amazing. They've explained that because she's had a mass removed from her head that she could get confused but she's not. She just gets tired quickly. I just want to take her home. we are still awaiting the results. From what they've said it will take a few days, but I'm hoping to take her home tomorrow. She's not happy being here. Even if she is weak. She won't let the kids see her at the moment.. I understand her reasons but I still think the kids should be here. But I also respect my wife enough to know that right now she doesn't want that. she will change her mind once we are home. I want her home. she wants to be home. I'm watching her sleep. I could watch her forever. She looks so sweet. Her face completely relaxed. I know that this is going to be hard. But we are in this together. because one thing I'm totally sure off I will never leave her. _

_07 March_

_She's home. she is currently lay on the sofa, a blanket over her. she is having a nap. We are still awaiting news on what's happening but they have given me plenty of drugs to keep her going for now. I'm just so glad we are both room. First thing I did was shower now I'm cooking so that she will eat. She's barely touching her food at the hospital but she did admit it did not taste that great. So I'm cooking her a shepherd's pie, because she can have as little or as much as she likes. I've also made a cheesecake. Too much time on my hands as she sleeps. But I'd rather do that while she rests. God I love her. _

_08 March,_

_She's eating better, today alone she's had egg on toast and some beef sandwiches. I love watching her eat. Makes me believe that things aren't as bad as we are bracing ourselves for. I know she's ill though. She's sleeping more and she has barely even talked about the gallery. I know something is wrong when she does that. I'm glad it's just the two of us. I can take good care of her. we are due at the hospital tomorrow. My guts are telling me something bad is happening. But I'm not letting onto her. Why should I? I'm here to love her. I made those vows ten years ago when I stood and said, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health. I agreed to that. I take my vows seriously. As I know she does. The love of my life is sleeping again. I can see her lay in our bed as I sit here with my feet in the pool. We are just having some time apart while she rests. I think she knows I'm worried. She is scared to death. I know that. I can see it in her eyes. she has very expressive eyes. some people miss it. But every time I look into those eyes I see so many emotions. Love is the main one I see there. She just has to be with me. I don't want to go back to the hospital because I know something is serious wrong. I've never seen her like this. All I know at this point is I love her. _

_09 March_

_Well today is the day, I woke with her arms wrapped around me, holding me so close and it felt so good. I love these moments with her. the sun had just started to come through our large windows and it was warm on my bare-arms. Last night I wore a tank and shorts to bed as it was a little warm. I rolled over and saw her looking at me. her eyes shining from the spend tears that marked her cheek. I just looked at her I didn't say a word before kissing her passionately and slowly. My way of saying I love you silently. She looked at me again. Those eyes of her, smiling at me. even though she's not happy. I love how she is being so positive. We had breakfast in bed. she loved just having her coffee and toast sat there with me. while we read the morning papers. Now we have to make that journey to the hospital. My stomach hasn't settled. It won't. because I know she's ill and this is going to hurt us both. _

_09 March_

_She's finally cried herself to sleep. I cannot believe it my babe, my lover, my best friend, the person I love more than anything else has cancer. I've held her while she cried. Holding her close as she fell apart. Laying on our bed. tomorrow we have the horrible task of telling the kids but tonight. She's lay with her arm around me. holding me close. Since we got home she has not left me. I'm totally gutted, I don't know how I'm going to handle this. She's my wife. I look at her and I see my world. She's everything I've ever wanted. I'm going to have to be her rock now. It's my turn to be the alpha one, my time to stand and be counted. She's my wife and I'm going to get her through this because I love her just that much. I love her more than I ever thought was possible. She is my world. This time, I'm stepping up and making sure that she is my number one priority. Because she's all I've ever wanted. I'm going to go and cuddle her now. And kiss her forehead and sleep with her in my arms. Tomorrow is going to be so hard her, and me but more so for her. she is going to have to admit that she's ill to our friends. But I will be the one holding her hand and I will be the one making sure that she is okay, because she is my life. _

_10 March,_

_She's still sleeping and I'm glad for that, I've got up, made fresh coffee and showered but I'm now in bed, with a bottle of ice water, I've got my iPad and the TV, which I bought for the living room now in our bedroom (I did this last night to ensure that she didn't have to get out of bed if she didn't want to.). I've got the news channel on low. I don't want to wake her. she needs her rest. Today is going to be hard enough on her. I look across and smile, I know she is deeply asleep because she has thrown her hands over her head. she looks so peaceful. She's got such a hard battle ahead. A battle I'm going to share.. But I'm going to have to let her do everything in her own time because I'm just here to support, not push I know that. she is everything to me. I say this so much but it's so true. _

_10 March._

_So we've told the kids. They all have taken it well to her face but gave me long hugs as they were leaving. she's watching the News in bed, I can see this becoming a habit. She's so tired. They were all shocked when she coughed when laughing. They are going to have to lose that. because she will get worse before she gets better. I've done some research on the net. I shouldn't have I know that now. The odds and stuff. I shouldn't be reading that. she doesn't need to know so why should I? she's feeling my leg up now, bless her. smiling at me, that amazing smile that gives me goose-bumps. I think I'm going to leave her hear dear reader and curl up and sleep with my wife. she's my number one. goodnight. _

_11 march,_

_Sunday, our day of total rest. It's usually the one day of the week that no one else is around and it's just me and her, you know just being the normal couple we are. She's got our photo albums out. There are 1000s of photos on our main table in the dining room. I don't know what's got into her. the mark our 25 years together, from the first night we meet to a couple of weeks ago. She's wanting to go through our memories and I'm more than happy to do that with her. she's not feeling great, so I'm happy that she just wants to relax here. I know tomorrow is going to be so hard for her._

_11 March_

_We are curled up together while she watches TV. I'm not bothered bout what's on, I'm more bothered about sitting here with her. she's been very smiley today which has been lovely. Holding her close is making me feel so much better about what is about to happen._

_12 March_

_Today is going to be so hard. I'm not sure how I will cope. But I also know that today is not about me. it's about my wife. it's about getting her better. She's going to be fine. I know that. I think I'll make her breakfast in bed before we head to the hospital. I'm going to treat my lady._

_12 March_

_She's so relaxed. She's had poison pushed through her veins but she's now lay with her head in my lap reading the newspaper. While she was having chemo, in a private room as we had asked for. We played scrabble. She won. Maybe making love this morning for two hours really did work. She hated having her needle, but she just simply held my hand and smiled a lot. Dr Jackson was amazed at how strong she was being. In four days we will go back, tomorrow we are going to try and have family night. I'm hoping that she's going to be up to it. From tomorrow she is going to start to get tired. Dr Jackson has warn me about a few things. but I'm not bothered. As I've told Dr. Jackson today. She's my wife and I'm going to stand by her. Right now I'm going to carry on running my fingers through her hair and laugh as she reads out the funnier stories in the paper. As we always do. _

_13 March_

_She's having a nap before the kids arrive. So I'm making dinner. I don't want her eating take out all the time. So I'm making a healthy meal that the kids will complain about but from what I've read she needs to have a healthy diet and that's what I'm going to give her. I can see her sleeping on the sofa. She looks peaceful. I'm glad. She's had a good day which I'm glad about. We've read the papers, cleaned up a bit and she's spoken to the kids. She's asked for hot children salad for dinner, and that's what my baby is going to get._

_13 March._

_I can't believe our kids. They have bought me and Stef a spa weekend. To help her relax. We're going on Friday. I'm so glad that we have them. she had managed to get it out of Mariana after her and Jesus had sat there all evening grinning at us. It all got too much . She decided to go to bed early. The kids had watched, I saw the pain in their eyes. they are seeing the strongest member of our little group being ill and it's only just starting. I want to help them but I have my own pain. They left soon after. I watched her sleep for a while. She's wearing my PJs. Hugging my pillow. Something she always does until I get into bed. I get changed. Yes into her PJs. Slowly took my pillow from her and lay down, she wrapped her arms around me. holding me tight. This is the best way to fall asleep. I'm looking forward to taking her away. To just have her completely to myself. _

_15 March._

_She's not well, yesterday she couldn't get out of bed. she's been sick. I've held her hair out of her face. Rubbed her back. she was shaking. I've put her into bed. with some water. we've been to Dr Jackson today for her second Chemo, she didn't want to play today. She wasn't up to it. Dr Jackson has explained it's a part of the circle. She's going to have bad days like yesterday and today. So today while she was having chemo she simply lay in my arms. Her head on my shoulder. I was just glad to be there. Driving her home she slept. I didn't want to wake her when we got home but I can't carry her. so I had too. _

_15 March._

_She's sleeping. I've left her in bed. I just need to sit alone for a little while. For the first time since she was told she had cancer I'm sitting alone in our study. I don't want to be too far away. But I just need to be with my own thoughts. I love her so much. seeing her sick is killing me. I shouldn't say it but I know it is. She's my whole world and has been for ten years. Now I'm sitting here in the silent house we share, while she is sleeping in the next room, having my own private cry. _

_16 March_

_Brandon has taken her to the hospital today because I had to go into work to get more time off. They've agreed and I hate that I've missed her appointment. she told me not to worry about it. She said that it's okay that I need to sort work out. They've given me leave for as much time as I need. I'm glad I've got a very understanding boss. I had the house to myself for a little white, so I've cleaned up, sorted a few things out and changed our sheets. _

_17 March_

_I woke this morning to her vomiting over the side of the bed. she's so weak today. Her body is so weak. I've decided she will stay in bed. I've cleaned up her sick and made sure she is comfy. I've washed her and made sure she has taken her meds. Ensuring that my wife is okay. This really is the sickest she has been since this has started. Her body is reacting to the poison that they are pushing into her. but if that poison will help her live I know she needs it. I was told she would get so much worse before it got better. I just never expected her to be this bad. She's watching the news, but she's barely awake. I am going to be strong right now for her because that's what she needs._

_18 March_

_We didn't make it to the spa, She's just too ill. She's vomited a few times and she's barely eating. I've phoned Dr. Jackson and she says that this is normal. As long as she is drinking that's all that matters. She's still in bed. good thing I've had the TV put in there. She's watching DVD's and seems happy. She's gone through four sets of sheets and PJs. But I don't care. As long as she's okay. I want her to be okay. Why can't she just be okay?_

_19 March_

_She's eating, okay not a lot but she's eating I'm glad to see her eat half a sandwich. She's looking a little better, so I'm starting to think that Dr Jackson is right and we're going to go through this a lot. she's my darling. We've had a long chat today about my diary. She's glad I'm writing things down I offer to let her read it however she says she doesn't want to and I'm fine with that. I just want to yell I love her. a lot. so I'm telling her as much as possible. She's my best friend. She's now trying to work out which DVD we are going to watch, I've made us a mini picnic, we've got sandwiches, cake, and drinks. We're going to eat it in bed and enjoy our night together. she's my amazing wife. I love her so much. I love that she's in my life. She's my best friend. Everything will be fine. I have to believe this. _

_02 April_

_It's happened. She's starting to lose her hair. She took great pleasure in showing me her pubic area which is the first place she lost it. She smiles. But I know she's hurting. Jenna's coming around soon because she's decided to shave her head. I was brushing her hair and large amounts were coming out. That's when she told me to get Jen. So I did. She's up beat today. so we are having family tonight. Just because she's feeling okay. I'd rather do it when she's having a good day. so would she. _

_02 April_

_She's done it. She's shaved her head. I've bought her a lot of head scarfs to make sure that doesn't get cold. We've had a lovely night with our friends. Sitting together enjoying our friends. There has been a lot of laughter. Which is good for her. to see her smiling. She's so happy. We're now sat alone in the mood-light she's enjoying just sitting here with me. she's on her laptop going through a lot of emails that James has sent her. I'm glad she's feeling well enough to do that. she's got a baseball cap on, she looks sweet. I've told her I love her and she simply smiled and said 'so you should' God I love her. I'm hating this. seriously hating cancer. _

_10 April. _

_There are good days and bad days. Today is a bad day. She's just so weak. She's lost a lot of weight. She's now starting to look sick. I've held her through the night. She needs to know I'm here for her. we've been up most the night because she's been vomiting. She's been drinking a lot of water, which is good but I'm so worried. All I can do is be here. I know that. she's doing the hardest thing she's the one fighting this battle and my God she's fighting. _

_10 April._

_So we've been to the hospital. Well to the ER. She slipped in the shower and broke three fingers trying to catch herself. I blame myself. I should have helped her instead of making breakfast. She's not blaming me but I AM. She needs my help and I just let her do these things. how could I do that to her. I feel so guilty. Shitting Hell. God I love her. I was only making breakfast. Her screams made my blood pressure rise. It could have been so much worse. It's in those moments that I realise that she's the love of my life. Seeing her on the floor in pain crying and saying she fine. When I can see she's not. She doesn't have to pretend with me. I see everything. She's so complex. I can't believe this. how I could I let her have a shower alone. I should have helped her. she's too weak for this. I hate this. my darling is in pain and I can't help. She says it's not my fault however I feel like it is and she can't take that feeling away from me. she just kept telling me she loves me. and you know what dear reader. I love her too._

_11 April_

_I'm still blaming myself. she's fine with it and is laughing and joking about it. But I'm still feeling bad. She's trying to type an email and is only using one hand and she's still amazing. I'm worrying too much. I know I shouldn't. but she's my wife. my life. _

_11 April_

_We've had a lovely evening. Callie's been with us and we've had a meal together. and laughed a lot. She's so happy today. she's knocked her fingers a lot and sworn a lot and she's laughed. I love hearing her laugh she's amazing. It was just lovely for Callie to be with us. She doesn't get a lot of time away from her job with the CPS and it was pleasure to cook for her and my wife. she's had a lovely evening and is now resting. She got tired as soon as Callie left. I think she was holding it back until she had gone. now she's getting ready for bed. I'm lay watching her. because I can. She's still my dream woman. I love her so much. _

_14 April._

_She so amazing. She's my hero. We've been swimming today, together. her left hand covered in a glove that I had to tape down. She'd done so well, laughing and joking. As well as getting some exercise. I'm glad to see her like this. having a good day. today she's hungry. Which is excellent. She's eaten more today than she has in weeks. It's strange how this is going. I know she's not well and I know full well that this won't last but I also know that today is a good day for her and I'm going to enjoy it with her. _

_14 April_

_She's had a lovely evening. She's been laughing and joking with Jude. It was great to watch. I love seeing her this way. Tomorrow she's having more tests. Hopefully we will have some positive news. She's happy enough but I want my wife well again. She's now getting ready for bed. I love watching her And I know full well that she knows that I'm watching her. my woman. _

_17 April._

_This morning was lovely, we had a bath together. she slowly undressed. She almost scared for me to see her naked. I know she's thin. I know she's ill but she's my wife and I'll love her no matter what. I'd make sure that it was a nice bath for her, not too hot. Lots of bubbles. And she was relaxed. She sat between my legs, letting me hold her. she's completely hairless. I've sat washing her and kissing her. making sure she was okay. She's letting me kissing her neck and wash her. she keeps running her hand along my leg. I love that feeling. She's so weak but I'm just pampering her. because she's amazing. I've washed all off her and holding her. she was tired afterwards. I'm just glad that she's listening to her body. _

_18 April._

_We are back in hospital. Everything she has eaten today, she's vomited back up. I hate it. She's so weak. But the reason she is back in hospital is because she needs to be on a drip. She has begged me to go home but I know this is the best place for her. she's holding onto my hand. As she sleeps. I know she won't let go of it. She hates hospitals. Tomorrow is chemo day and as long as she can keep some toast down I'll be able to take her home. I would rather she was there too. I hate her being this ill. It's tearing me apart. I love her and my heart is hurting. She's mine and I'm very selfish. _

_20 April_

_She's finally home, she has had a terrible few days and I almost lost track of time. I've not left the hospital.. she's been so sick. I'm just glad that's she's home and in our bed. I've had Brandon move the TV into there and she's happily watching her DVD crime dramas that she's so into. I'm glad she's settled. She's got penalty of water I'm just having some time in my study to sort out my emails. I want her to be okay. I demand her to be okay. _

_20 April_

_I can't believe her, she asked me to touch myself and I did. She sat and watched me. well I say watched me for a sick woman she didn't half get involved. She can't make love to me at the moment because of the chemicals. Or so I've read but she's going to talk to Dr Jackson so this every evening I lay completely naked on our bed and she kissed me. played with my breasts, ran her tongue over my nipples, I used a toy. well I didn't want to use my fingers, I needed something more. So I used our dildo, she sat there and watched me pushing it and out of myself while she played with my breasts, I screamed her name the first, second, third and fourth time I came. She wouldn't let me stop till I'd had a couple. I wish it was her and not that dildo it's been to long. She looked so pleased with herself when I came hard the fourth time and I squirted onto the bed. only she has ever been able to do this to me. She grinned at me, that Adams Foster smile that never fails. We had a shower together afterwards. Now all I want to do is make love to her. slowly and passionately. But I want the medical go ahead first. She's worried that because she has lost her hair I would fancy her but I don't care and now she knows that. we are curled up now dear reader and going to sleep, as I think I've shared too much. _

_31 July. _

_Well She's in hospital, it's been weeks and weeks since I've wrote in here. She's been so ill, but then suddenly she's got too weak so to be on the safe side we are back in the private room of the hospital. She's fighting so hard. I'm just here to hold her hand. I'm falling apart inside. My mind is numb. I can't lose her I CANNOT AND I WILL NOT LOSE HER._

_._

_20 August _

_We're having more test, today. she seems to be getting better I'm not holding my breath but she's improving. I want her to be okay. I'm selfish and I know it but she's my wife the love of my wife. the woman I've spent the last 25 years with and I'm not about to lose her to this bloody cancer. Up yours cancer. I mean it. You've hurt us enough. now you can just fuck off._

_21 August._

_She's in a coma. Her body is shutting down because of the chemo. They have started her on some strong pain killers and they are keeping her in the coma to try and make her body heal. I wish she'd let me know she was so ill. I can't believe it. She's my everything and she's laying here looking so ill. I love her. I love her. I love her. She's mine and I won't let her go. I'll never let her go. NEVER. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So this is the end. My wife died seven years after she was first told she had cancer. She died after a long battle. She was good right to the end. I've published my diary of the last seven years to raise money for a charity I set up. I'm working hard to raise awareness of the cancers that killed my woman. I love the time I've had with her. I remember our lives with the laughter, good times as well as the sad times. we've got loads of photos. The amazing woman who was in my life for all those years. Who made me the woman I am. She's always going to be remembered. Thanks to our friends, our children, myself and the foundation set up in her name. she's still my everything and no one can take away. I love her forever and I'm glad that we have a foundation in her name raising money for a cure for cancer. Something that she wanted. She set it up before she died. I miss her more everyday but I've got my wonderful children and my memories. I'll never know love like it again. she was my forever woman. after 32 years together I never want to let her go. She's forever in my heart and in the hearts of our children and now our grandchildren. I do miss her dear reader every day. But I also remember her, because she was so worth remembering. _

_All the profits of this book are going to the Adams Foster Foundation._

_This dairy is in memory of Stefanie Marie Adams Foster, an amazing wife, mother and daughter. _


	206. Meeting the Quinn's

Meeting the Quinn's

_Hello all_

_I'm so sorry I've made so many of you cry with my last chapter. _

_This one is a little happier_

_Please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading _

Stef pulled the SUV into the massive drive way

"Wow." Lena said slowly. looking around the large house.

"Well it looks like he is doing well." Callie said slowly from the backseat. Stef really didn't know what to say. they all go out and Callie put her arm around Stef, Stef returned the gesture and took her wife's hand.

"You okay Cal?" Stef aske.

"Yeh, I'm just scared they won't like me."

"That doesn't matter." Lena said. "you're an amazing young woman and your our amazing young woman." Callie smiled

"Thanks Mama." That made Lena cry. It was the first time she had called her that. Stef pulled Lena closer knowing that Lena was more emotional with her being pregnant. They got to the door.

"You ready love?" Stef asked.

"No, but we're here now Mom." Callie said,

"Thanks love."

"What for?"

"Calling us Mom and Mama. It means lot to us you know."

"I do."

"Shall we?" Lena said. Callie slowly nodded and Lena pressed the doorbell. They waited a few seconds when the door was opened by an older man, a woman and a young woman who looked the spitting image of Callie everyone watched as the two girls smiled at each other slowly.

Everyone sat around outside. Stef and Lena sat close to each other. Stef's arm around the back of the seat behind Callie showing her protective side. as Robert, his wife and daughter looked at them

"Can I get you any more ice tea?" Mrs Quinn asked.

"No thank you," Lena said, "It's not great for the baby."

"Baby?" Sophia asked, looking her sisters mother.

"Yeh Stef and I are expecting a baby boy."

"Wow." Robert said. "Six kids are you ready for that?"

"honest answer," Stef said. "no but we wouldn't have it any other way."

"How long have you and your partner had Callie?" Mrs Quinn asked Stef

"wife, they are married." Callie said at once. Lena and Stef smiled at their daughter and Stef gently rubbed her back.

"oh that's great, we had an equal marriage fund raiser a few years ago." She said proud of herself. Stef and Lena looked at each other before Stef decided to speak

"Erm that's great, thank you." She said. As Lena rubbed her leg. "They came to us about six months ago."

"And you have two kids already?" Robert said.

"Three, we have my biological son Brandon and we adopted our twins Mariana and Jesus about eight years ago."

"Wow, so were you looking for more kids?" He asked. Lena laughed

"no, oh no we weren't." Lena said, "but we just fell in love with them."

"Can I take Callie to see my room?" Sophia asked.

"Yes as long as she wants too." Mrs Quinn said. The girls went into the house.

"What made you take her in?" Robert asked.

"I was called to the Juvie by our caseworker." Lena said. "I couldn't leave her there. I didn't even asked Stef. She had problems with authority. The first night she was at our house she managed to insult us."

"In your own house?" Mrs Quinn said.

"Yes, well we didn't tell her we were gay and Stef came home in her uniform and kissed me and we got called dykes at the dinner table." Lena smiled at the memory.

"Uniform?" Robert asked as his wife looked shocked.

"I'm a police officer." Stef said.

"Wow." Mrs Quinn said. "and you?" She asked Lena.

"I'm a vice principle."

"That's great. So erm when are you going to adopt Callie?"

"As soon as your husband signs the paper work." Stef said.

"What do you mean?"

"I need him to sign the papers so we can adopt her."

"Mama." Callie said coming out of the house. Lena turned

"Yes baby."

"Next week can I go shopping with Sophia?" She asked

"Erm sure as long as it's a Saturday and you've done your chores."

"Deal." Callie smiled. Lena said. They all stood up and Callie put her arm around Lena. Stef smiled.

"Why is Mama getting all the love." Stef asked.

"Because your feet smell." Callie said without thinking where she was.

"Really," Stef laughed. "I have my shoes on right now."

"That's not the point Mom." Sophia watched in a amazement at the relationship that Callie seemed to have with her mothers.

"Good point" Stef laughed. "erm we better be going our other kids will be home soon and they are all grounded."

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Oh for throwing a party when we were out of town, yet they think we don't know." Stef laughed at the look of horror on Callie's face. they said their goodbyes. Getting into car. Robert watched as Callie chatted to her mothers as they left. Beside him his wife simply said

"Sign the papers Robert. Those two are very good people"


	207. Broken bones

Broken Bones

_Hello all_

_This is a request I've had a few times I hope you enjoy it_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy. _

Stef sat in the hospital waiting room, next to Lena. holding her hand. She was smiling through the pain.

"I can't believe we are here?" Stef said.

"Well from what I can see babe you've broken your finger." Lena said slowly

"I blame you."

"Me why?"

"Because I was busy with you when it happened." Stef said laughing.

"You have to explain that to the nurse."

"Ms Stef Foster?" The nurse called her name out and Stef and Lena got up and headed into the treatment room. Stef sat on the bed and Lena took a seat. While the nurse took her clip board. "So erm Ms Foster what happened?" The nurse asked

"Erm." Stef blushed. The nurse looked at her and smiled.

"Its okay. I've heard most things before." She said. Looking at Stef.

"Well, Lena and I were…erm…getting a little passionate in the bedroom. I fell of the bed, her on top of me. but my hand hit the wooden bedside table with both our weight on. So erm. I carried on but now the pain is too much." Stef managed she wanted to curl up. she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"So this is a sexual accident?" The nurse asked. smiling. Stef simply nodded her head. "So when you say you carried on, the hand you've hurt isn't the hand you use to make love to your wife?"

"Erm it is but I swopped hands." Stef said rather proud of herself for that. Lena giggled. "Stop giggling you. this is all your fault."

"We are going to have to x ray your hand. If your fingers are broken they will be strapped up."

"Okay." Stef said as the nurse left. "This is so embarrassing."

"What that we were making love, rather passionately and we fell of the bed. accidents happen."

"What when I'm so deep inside you that you are screaming for me babe." Stef said, smiling. Lena got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"It did feel so good." Lena said laying her head on her woman's shoulder. "Also you did let me cum before admitting you were in pain."

"You owe me."

"Oh I know. When we get home I'll show you how to feel good."

"I hope it's not broken babe. sex is going be so hard if it is."

"We have toys."

"Its not the same Lena."

"I know but it will still be you giving me all the pleasure I need." Lena said. They hadn't been together long and sex was still a magical experience between the two of them.

"I love you but this is too much." Stef said holding her hand up. Lena grinned.

"I could get a nurses outfit." Lena said. Stef blushed and laughed.

"A real sexy one" Stef asked. grinning.

"For you yeh." Lena said, before kissing her slowly. they pulled away as Stef was taken for her X Ray hours later they found out she had broken two fingers. They arrived back to the house glad the kids where with Stef's mother. Stef lay on the bed. her hand on her stomach with her fingers strapped together. her pain meds kicking in.

"I'm sorry love." Stef said,

"What for?"

"I'm really sleepy," Stef said.

"That's okay. I'm not sorry by the way"

"Why not?" Stef said as Lena got into the bed next to her.

"Because…." Lena said rolling over and looking at her. "It was worth the loving we had."

"I fell of the bed and banged my hand love, I broke my fingers."

"well drink more milk and your bones will get stronger."

"that doesn't work on me babe." Stef said.

"Why?" Lena said

"Because I'm not one of our children."

"Oh. well if you rest you'll get a reward."

"Mmm I like that." Stef smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Lena curled up into her smiling. Still shocked that they had got so hot that they had a sexual accident.


	208. A Little Bit of Worry

A little bit of Worry

_Hey all this is a bit of fluff before I get back to writing other things._

_Please keep any requests coming, I'm going to start working on them_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Enjoy _

Stef sat at the kitchen table looking over the bills and filling in the spreadsheet. Her new baseball cap covering her hairless head. she looked up when Charlie walked in. wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt his skateboard under his arm. She smiled at him. at ten he was growing into a good looking young man, who was more and more like his Mama.

"I'm off to the stake park Mom, Mama's just got home. She's just getting changed."

"Okay baby, you meeting your friends there?"

"And Jesus."

"good, see you later bud."

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too dude." With that she watched him leave. Grinning. Before she went back to filling in the list. She felt and smelt Lena come up behind her. Lena wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey baby."

"Hey love."

"How was your day?" Lena asked kissing Stef's neck.

"It was okay, slept most of it."

"You feeling okay?" Lena asked.

"Yes. you worry. You know chemo knocks me out."

"I do and I also hate that I have to work and leave you three days a week."

"I'm fine." The front door opened.

"Mom, Mama" Callie's voice rang out.

"In here honey." Stef yelled back as Lena rubbed her shoulder and drew away as Callie walked in carrying Jake. "Oh hi buddy." She reached out of him and he went willingly. Giggling at the faces that his Gran was pulling.

"How are you today Mom?" Callie asked as she helped herself to some coffee.

"I'm okay today babes." She said as she sat Jake onto the table and pulled faces at him. he clapped his hands at eight months old he was a very clever lad. "How is your day going?"

"It's good. Jake and I have been to toddler group and we've played with some other babies." She said. Lena smiled.

"That sounds fun."

"It was. Apart from I was the only single parent in the room." Callie said,

"Aww don't' worry love." Lena said hugging her daughters shoulders before walking over and taking Jake from her wife. "You need to take your meds." She said. Callie said.

"You've just been told." Callie grinned.

"Wait till you find the love of your life Cal, it will be the same." Stef said getting up and picking up her med bag from the shelve and taking out the pills she had to take at this time. before getting some water. Lena watched as she held onto their grandson who was resting peacefully against her shoulder.

"I would love it to be honest" Callie said, watching Stef take her pills.

"What being moaned at?" Stef said laughing.

"no Mom." Callie smiled. "to have someone who loves me enough to remind me to take my meds if I have too."

"Hopefully this will never happened to you." Stef said, her face falling. She gripped the sink. Callie noticed. Walking over she took Stef into her arms and held her close. It wasn't often that Stef showed her weaker side. usually the only person she would drop her guard with is Lena. Lena watched as Callie took her wife into her arms and hugged her. Stef holding her close. Stef pulled away and kissed Callie's head. she smiled at Lena.

"Would you like your grandson back."

"I think I need to nap."

"He does too Mom, why don't you both lay on the sofa."

"That sounds lovely." Stef walked into the living room took of her hat, laying down on the sofa. Slowly Lena placed Jake beside her and Stef curled herself up around him. Lena kissed them both and watched them both drift off. She walked back into the kitchen and looked at Callie who sat watching her Mom.

"It's okay you know."

"What?" Callie asked.

"To be worried about her, Mariana sat with her for three hours yesterday. Writing an essay. But she wanted to just sit with her Mom. when Jude comes home he barely leaves her side. Brandon texts her everyday and he is in England, Jesus rings once every two days. It's okay you know."

"I just worry about her all the time. she's my Mom. you and her are the only people who ever carried since Mom died. I can't lose her." Callie said. "Jake needs to know his Gran,"

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter."

"Oh I know that. most people would have given up. she's so strong."

"Not all the time." Lena said sitting down. Looking at her daughter. "She has moments where she is totally lost."

"You see that." Callie said, holding her coffee mug.

"I've held her while she cries. I've held her when she's feeling sick. I'm just there for her."

"You're the strong one." Callie said.

"At the moment yes, she's always been the strong one. Right now she needs me. I love her that's all that matters."

"It really is that simple for you?" Callie asked.

"It sure is. Look at her Cal?" Callie looked at her mother now fast asleep with her son, who was snuggled into her.

"I love her too." Callie said.

"She loves you too."

"I want her back to health. I want her running around after Jake."

"Trust me she will." Lena said, grinning. "Shall we make dinner. Mom is gonna wake up watching something."

"Yeh, Little man is eating more and more solids it's about time he had some Mama cooking."

"Come on babes," Lena said, before walking over to Stef. She kissed her head before heading back into the kitchen to make dinner.


	209. It is a thing

It is a thing.

_A short I was asked to do about the scene in 02x04. I hope you enjoy it _

_Please keep requests coming._

_Thank you for reading._

_Please enjoy_

_This chapter has SEXUAL content thanks. _

Stef walked into their bedroom and smiled at Lena sat up one of her many baby books open. she closed it and looked at her wife.

"I cannot wait for this supposed burst of energy that comes with the second trimester." Stef laughed "I was just reading that is a thing please say it's a thing."

"It's a thing." Stef said sitting down, on Lena's side of the bed looking at her wife. Lena laughed, Stef smiled.

"Look I'm already showing." Lena said lifting her top up to reveal her stomach.

"Wow, look at that. Wow" Stef said reaching out and running her hand along her stomach. she then ran her finger down the middle of her stomach making Lena giggle. "Ticklish?" Stef asked still smiling.

"Yeh a little." Stef did it again. slowly running her hand along Lena's stomach.

"Wow." Lena grinned.

"Is that all you're going to say."

"Well I know I've heard his heartbeat, but seeing your stomach."

"It's all a little bit real?"

"Yes," Lena smiled at her wife, Stef reached out and touched her face. she slowly moved forward and kissed her. slowly on the lips. Lena's hand reaching for Stef's shoulder. Pulling her closer. Stef pulled away. Lena watched in shock as she got up.

"Babe…" She stopped when she saw that Stef was simply closing their bedroom door. She came back. she sat back down. Before moving forward again, kissing her slowly. Lena reached for the herm of Stef's pj's top Stef pulled away and took it off. Lena smiled. She couldn't' help it. her hands going straight to her wife's naked chest. slowly running her fingers along Stef's nipples. making her moan. Stef pulled away looking into Lena's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe." Lena said. as Stef moved onto her side of the bed, pulling Lena on top of her. pushing her top off, they lay topless and kissing. Stef's hand found her wife's perfect ass. Stef kissed down her jaw to her neck. holding her close. Lena moaned softly. As one of Stef's hand went into her Pj's bottoms. Slowly finding her wet centre. Stef smiled as she gently pushed two fingers into her wife. Moving slowly. as Lena did the same. Their fingers moving at the same rate. Both of them breathing hard. Slow and passion. Stef moved so she could look deep into Lena's eyes.

"I love you…"

"I know…" Lena managed. Breathing hard. "I love you…wow baby…" their fingers and bodies moving together.

"You feel good." Stef whispered as their nipples rubbed together. Stef aching her back. it was then as she curled her fingers that Lena came. Lena breathed hard and Stef came. Both removed their fingers. Stef pulled Lena into a massive hug.

"This is the closeness I was talking about."

"I know my love. It feels so right." Stef said, not wanting to let Lena move. Stef reaching over and lowered Lena's side of the bed, and then got into bed with her wife. Spooning her. her hand resting on the naked skin of her wife's new baby bump, Stef not wanting to let her go. "Goodnight my love. I love you."

"I love you too babe, always."


	210. Their first Dance

Their first Dance.

_Hello all, well I was just randomly watching Stef and Lena's wedding, as you do, and come up with this._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy. _

They were watching everyone, standing to one side in the garden. Their arms locked around each other. Holding each other close. A glass of expensive wine in their hands as they watched their guest.

"Mrs Adams Foster I love you." Stef whispered to Lena who grinned.

"I love you too and wow I like that."

"What?" Stef asked looking at her smiling

"Because Mrs Adams Foster," Lena said.

"You've been waiting a long time for this. I'm sorry babe."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about honey." Lena said. her hand on her back finding it's way down Stef's silk top to her amazing pert ass. Which looked so much better in the dress pants she was wearing. Lena slowly ran her fingers along it.

"Erm. What do you think you are doing?" Stef asked, looking at Lena with her head cocked to one side. giving her a look of both amusement and seriousness. Not that it was working she looked more amused than anything else.

"I don't know what you mean?" Lena said.

"I'm glad our kids can't see where your hand is."

"What? I'm enjoying your amazing ass. It's mine now." Lena grinned.

"I thought it was yours anyways. We've been domestic partner for so long. what's yours in mine and what mine is yours."

"Even more so now babe." Lena grinned. The music went quite and Brandon took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to thank you for coming to my moms wedding. today has been an amazing day, our moms have been together for ten years and it only took Mom getting shot of her to finally see the light and make an honest woman out of Mama." Brandon said smiling.

"He gets that from you." Lena whispered.

"What?"

"The badly timed jokes."

"Hey." Stef said laughing but watching her son.

"When I was five years old, I discovered that my Mom was different. When she told me she was in love with the best woman in the world. she was right. Mama and Mom are two completely different people. Mama is calm and full of wisdom, Mom is hot headed and full of bad jokes. They are both amazing people. Tonight we've all got to witness their love. Right now they are snuggling in the back of the garden, and yes Mama we know where your hand is." Everyone laughed. "Tonight I'm so proud these women are in my life. now we'd like to clear the dance area as its' not time for Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster for their first dance." Everyone watched as Stef and Lena moved towards the dance floor hand in hand. Jesus took their wine glasses smiling. As they stood in the middle the of grass, the slow bars of 'You're still the one' Lena's arms went around Stef's shoulders and Stef's went to Lena's lips. Both looking deep into each others eyes, their bodies moving in time.

"I love you." Lena whispered. Stef grinned.

"I love you too," Their foreheads rested against each others. Slowly they moved together. everyone watching them however in this moment they didn't care. They were completely lost in this little world of just the two of them. the rest of the party blended into the back ground as they danced together. it felt so good. Slowly Stef moved and captured Lena's lips. Slowly kissing her before moving back seeing the massive grin on her wife's lips. Before they kissed again. Lena pulled back, her fingers playing with Stef's hair. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world. today you look stunning and I love your dress."

"I'm glad you like my dress. I love your pants and top. You're so sexy."

"You are too, I can't wait to take your dress off."

"Stefanie." Lena laughed. Stef laughed. Both enjoying the dance as the music finished. Jesus took the mic and everyone including Stef and Lena turned to him.

"When I was eight years old I was scared. then both Mariana and I were left at the police station by our old foster family. That's where Mom found us. she gave us candy and made me smile. She was so sweet. I'm so happy that Mariana meet Mom that day. She bought us home two weeks later once her and Mama had got their fostering licence. They took us in. then two years later they adopted us. we found out family. I'm so proud that these two women are my moms. They've made sure I've got the right meds for my ADHD. They've made sure we've got the life they want us to have. They are the best moms in the world and I wouldn't change them for the world. I am so proud I've got two moms. We love you." Stef smiled at her boys words. Callie took the mic next.

"I've not been with this family very long but I've never felt so loved. Lena and Stef have made me feel welcome even when I managed to insult them at their own kitchen table the first night I was here. I just didn't expect to fall in love with this family but I have. These two women are remarkable and have taken on my and my brother and we can't wait to be officially a member of this family." Then she passed the mic to Jude.

"This family has given me the freedom to be me. when I painted my fingers nails they didn't beat me like has happened before, they just talked to me and acted like it's normal. Lena is fall of wisdom and Stef is full of bad jokes. I love Stef's pancakes but she is never to make dinner" everyone laughed. "I'm so happy that Stef found me that night and bought me back here. I love them." Lena pushed tears away as Mariana took the mic.

"seven years ago a scared little girl walked into this house. a girl who had nightmares and barely spoke. she found it hard to relate. One night she had a nightmare and ran into her mothers room. She was gently lifted into the bed, kissed and placed between her new moms. It was my first Mommy sandwich. These two women came into my life when I was so scared. they've encouraged me to be the person I am. They've given me so much love and support. They know I've made mistakes. They forgive us and move on. Every day I'm so blessed that these women chose to adopt us. as Mama says 'DNA doesn't make a family love does and this family is filled with so much love. We love you. more than we sometimes show you. today I'm glad that you're married. Mama looks so happy Mom." Stef looked at Lena and could see she was. "And Mama so does Mom. we all love you both and we're so proud that you're now Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster." Everyone clapped and the kids all ran to their parents and there was a massive family hug. Stef walked over and took the mic.

"My turn. We promised no speeches but as the children started it I get to join in." Lena laughed. Everyone was now watching Stef. "Ten years ago I walked into Anchor Beach Charter school and shock hands from that moment my heart has been beating slightly faster. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I've found someone who puts up with me. someone who laughs at my terrible jokes. Someone who puts up with my crap, sorry baby." She said as Lena shock her head. "You never got back to me about which word I was supposed to use." Everyone laughed. "I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster. I also love all of you, five kids are we mad." Everyone laughed and Lena took the mic.

"One last person. I love you all it's that simple." Lena said as they had another family hug. Before Stef kissed Lena and the music started again. it felt so right. Lena had never felt this close or this in love with Stef and she was loving it completely.


	211. Making things better

Making things better

_Hello all_

_This was a request, I hope you enjoy this._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Enjoy. _

Lena lay on the bed, hugging the pillow. It was Stef's pillow. She needed to smell her. she was waiting for her to come home from the Quinn's. she really didn't know how she was going to tell her. it was rare that she just needed her wife. Right now was one of those days. She looked at the paper work on the bed. the paperwork she never expected to see. She heard Stef's footsteps. She then felt Stef's hand on her hips gently moving before moving up her back. she felt her breath on her face. Stef's lips close to her cheek.

"The kids told me. I'm so sorry they're idiots, not the kids the search committee." She was trying to make her wife laugh. Lena pushed the tears away from her face.

"I really wanted this."

"I know you did baby, I know." Stef kissed her cheek. Before slowly running her fingers through Lena's hair. "Did they say why?"

"New blood, they think I'm tinted by Karina."

"Oh Please." Stef said as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Listening to her wife. Wanting her to feel her love.

"I know they could never admit this but I have to wonder if me being pregnant had something to do with it." Stef's chin was now resting on her shoulder. Her fingers gently rubbing her. "Timothy even bought up my leave."

"Of course he did, the ass that he is." Stef said slowly

"Oh well not as big an ass as we thought. He signed the donor contract." Lena said passing the paperwork to Stef.

"Wow," Stef looked at her. "What made him do that."

"I don't know I didn't ask. I didn't open it till I got home. Because he told me that I hadn't got the job."

"oh." Stef pulled her glasses out of her pocket and read it just to make sure. She couldn't' believe it. she then kissed Lena again. "Looks like we've got some good news baby."

"I know, we get to have this beautiful baby."

"this baby is worth it." Lena said slowly. he hand running along her stomach. Stef grinned. Before getting up and removing her jacket. She moved around sitting onto her side of the bed and Lena snuggled into her. holding her close. "I'm glad he has signed it."

"I know me too. I was dreading a court case. I couldn't go through this again."

"I know. This is our baby." She said taking Stef's hand and place it onto her stomach. Stef's hand slowly moving over Lena's stomach.

"Our baby, our little one. Wow. I'm still so overwhelmed baby."

"I know. But it's going to be okay. you're amazing."

"So are you, no matter what the committee thought."

"They don't' matter. Maybe this is for the best. "

"You'll have less stress."

"More time for you."

"Oh I like that." Stef grinned.

"I knew you would. Baby." Lena kissed her she was suddenly sleepy Stef saw it.

"Do you need to nap my love."

"I think so," Lena said. she rested her head on Stef's shoulder and Stef smiled. As she slowly ran her fingers though Lena's hair. As Lena closed her eyes within ten minutes Stef knew Lena was sleeping in her arms. She didn't want to move. she looked up as Callie came in.

"oh sorry." She whispered when she saw that Lena was napping.

"Its okay." Stef said, tapping the bed next to her. "This happens to pregnant ladies. She's had a tough day. What's up Cal?"

"Thank you for today."

"What do you mean love?" Stef asked as she looked at Callie who was playing with her fingers. Stef's hand wasn't stopping from playing with Lena's hair to ensure she stayed asleep.

"For coming with. Supporting me. being the amazing Mom you are."

"Well I try. We all know Lena's the amazing one but don't tell her it goes to her head." Stef laughed and Callie smiled.

"I needed you today, thank you."

"You never have to thank us. we're you're moms."

"I feel it more and more."

"I'm glad."

"He needs to sign the papers." Callie said. "I love you and Mama."

"Aww baby I know. And you just called her Mama."

"I know, Mom." Callie said grinned Stef would have hugged her if she could move.

"You've done that because I can't move."

"I sure have."

"I'll get my revenge." Stef winked at her. rubbing her knee.

"I'm sure you will." Callie said as she took her phone out of her pocket. She took a photo.

"That better not end up on Facebook young lady."

"Oh it will." Callie laughed before leaving. Stef smiled before closing her own eyes. Just glad that her family was okay and that her wife was safe in her arms. Lena's leg suddenly moved and hocked over her wife's. Stef smiled gently. Before drifting off to sleep.


	212. My Hero

My Hero

_Hi all_

_I hope you enjoy this. _

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Thank you for reading _

_Enjoy _

My Hero By Charlie Adams Foster (Age 10)

My hero is my Mom, Stefanie Marie Adams Foster. She's a police officer with the San Diego police department. She's a protector. However at the moment she's ill. Very ill. My Mom was told had cancer. I was very sat to see her in hospital. she looked so sick after her operation and I'd never seen her like that. I sat with her and talked to her. Mama said it was the best thing to do. She's at home now but she's still so poorly but let me tell you more about my Mom.

My Mom is married to my Mama. Mama is my birth Mom and Mom did something called second parent adoption. I was born from the love of my moms. They wanted me. I've got five other siblings who are all older then me. Mom is like a crazy person. She's the one most likely to laugh when she shouldn't. Mama is always telling her off. They are both very different people.

My Mom is the one who has taught me to play baseball. She takes me to my baseball games and she's always the Mom screaming the loudest. She wants me to play for the Padres one day. That's our team. She takes me to games when she can. She said her dad used to take her. I never knew my grandpa. He died before I was born but Mom tells me stories about her childhood. I love going to Padre games with Mom. because its our time together. it's our moments. Mama always nicks Mom's hoodie so she's bought another so they have one each. I love that I have this time with her.

Mom is a protector. Every day she's put her life on the line for our city. I've become very like my Mama. I worry when I see my Mom in her uniform with her gun strapped to her side. I get scared. I know she's been hurt before. Mama told me that before I was born, Mom was shot. She could have died. every time we go to the airport Mom sets the metal detector off. The bullet is still in near her spine. I love it when she looks at security and has to explain she has a bullet in her. she always makes a joke about it. when she has to be patted down.

Seeing my Mom ill is hard. She's the one that is usually laughing, she's the one joking. However recently the laughter has been missing. Some days she has no energy. But she still makes time for me. just the other day, she was falling asleep however she wanted to ask about my day, help me with my homework and make sure I'm okay. I watch her so much. she was lay in the garden this morning with my nephew Jake, he is only eight months old. He loves his gran and I don't blame him.

My Mom is the best person in the world. I'm so proud that she's my Mom. That she is married to my Mama, that she is there whenever I need her. that she's always there when I need her. she's the greatest person in the world. I love both my moms. However my hero will always be my Mom.


	213. An awkward moment

An awkward moment

_Hello all, I've had a request a lot of the kids walking in on them having sex, now this would scar any child for life. but then my friend and I came up with this plot and it works. So here it is my take on it _

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This chapter has sexual content_

_Please enjoy. _

Lena walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Stef, who was lay on top of their sheets. It was warm and she knew her wife got too warm. She smiled at her. before leaning on the door frame waiting for Stef to look up from her book. Stef slowly did. Looking over the top of her glasses. Her jaw dropped. Smiling. She couldn't help it. she pulled her glasses of. Taking in her wife.

"Wow." She managed,

"You like?" Lena asked, standing in French knickers, a push up lace bra and thing else. Her slim body looking as good as it had done when they first met all those years ago. Stef put her glasses and book down.

"I more than like." Stef smiled. Lena walked towards her. her hips swinging. Stef felt herself getting wetter she couldn't believe it. she wanted this woman. Lena walked around the bed, grinning as Stef lay there. She opened her legs so she could pull Lena between them. Lena went willingly. Looking down at her wife. As Stef's hands running up and down her back. finding the clasp on her wife's bra. As she undid it. Lena leant down and softly licked Stef's upper lip. "Mmm." Stef said before capturing her wife's lips kissing her deeply as she undid her bra. Her hands then moving down to her wife's ass. As Lena pushed her tongue into her mouth. Stef rolled them over. Lena gasping when her back hit the mattress. Stef above her. looking down as she pulled her bra off. Stef sat up and pulled her t-shirt off. Lena reached up touching her wife's scar. She ran her fingers along it. her body shaking. Stef got up pulled her baggy PJ bottoms off. Lena watched as she unlocked the draw. Pulling out the strap on.

"Why…."

"Because I wanna touch you." Stef said. softly as she put the leather straps on. And found Lena's favourite toy. Putting it into place, before she went over and pulled off. Lena's knickers throwing them across the room. Lena giggled. As leg pushed her legs open kissing her needs before laying on top of her. she then kissed her passionately. Her body rubbing against Lena's. their tongues fighting against each others. Stef gripped Lena's hands pushing them to either side of her head. linking their fingers together as she pushed her hips. The toy slowly entering her wife. Lena broke the kiss.

"Ahh, wow," Lena moaned as Stef slowly moved her hips looking deep into her wife's eyes.

"I love you," Stef whispered as her hips started to move harder.

"OH GOD." Lena couldn't help it. she screamed when the toy hit that spot. That only Stef had found. Stef smiled. Looking down at her. "Ahh, Ahh, AHH, AHHH, STEF PLEASE, AHH, AHHH."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

In the whole way Jude stopped when her heard his Mama shouting out like she was crying. screaming Stef's name. he rubbed his eyes. Not sure what was happening. He went into Callie's room, waking his sister.

"What is it Jude?"

"Mama, she's crying I think Mom is hurting her."

"Why would Mom being hurting Mama." Callie said. getting up as Jude was gripping her arm they went into the hall.

"Just listen." They did.

"AHH, Stef please. AHH," Callie listened to Lena's moaning and then it hit her.

"Erm buddy they are not fighting."

"So Mom isn't hurting Mama." He said confused.

"No, they are erm.."

"Are you sure. I think we should." Before he finished he knocked on his mothers door.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Shit," Stef said as she rested on top of her wife, they heard the knocking. Stef pulled out of Lena and pulled the sheets over them,

"Come in." Lena managed. The door opened and Jude and Callie walked in.

"Mom were you hurting Mama. She was crying." Jude said slowly.

"No buddy, we were erm…" She looked at Callie who was blushing she had realised her mothers were naked and from the clothes on the floor they'd been making love.

"funny business." Lena said remembering using the term. Suddenly Jude went red. Looking at his feet.

"erm sorry." With that he rushed out of the room followed by Callie who couldn't' get out of the room quick enough closing the door behind her. Stef didn't know if to laugh or cry. Lena looked at her wife.

"He thought you were hurting me." Lena said.

"I am so ashamed." Stef said, as she pulled the toy off.

"Why?"

"Lena, our son has just heard us fucking and comes out with the fact that I'm hurting you because he thought you were crying."

"I was screaming in pleasure and you should know you were looking into my eyes when I came." Lena said, looking at her wife. Stef grinned. Pleased with herself.

"We need to talk to them."

"Yeh but not right now." Lena said. "We smell of sex and I need to reward you."

"You think I'm gonna let you touch me when our son just heard us."

"Yep. But the touching is going to happen in the bathroom." Lena laughed dragging Stef into the bathroom

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

"So Mom was making love to Mom." Jude asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeh bud. They were loving each other."

"Its cute but at the same time it makes me feel sick."

"that because they are our moms." Callie said.

"I'm so grossed out."

"You knocked.

"You didn't tell me they were having sex." Jude said, "I'm 13 I should know. But with all the homes we've been in I thought she was hurting her."

"Well now you know. Mom would never hurt Mama anyways. They love each other."

"yeh I little too much."

"I'm so not gonna be able to sleep."

"Come on lets go and make coco."

"That sounds great." They both walked out of their room, they could hear their moms in the their bathroom their shower running. "they are gross." Jude said slowly as they made their way downstairs. Callie grinning, just glad they were in a safe house with two safe parents who loved each other completely.


	214. I love you

I love You

_Hello all_

_This is a one off about 02x06, this was the best episode ever of the fosters and we saw so much happening. This is the scene I believe we should have got instead of the scene with the unicorn. So please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading and I'm still taking requests. _

_Thank you x_

Stef lay beside her wife in the hospital bed, spooning her, she gently moved Lena's hair out of her face. it had been a few hours since they had lost their daughter. Lena was now sleeping in her wife's arms. Holding onto her hand with a death grip. Stef had been so scared, the moment the doctor had said that Lena could possibly die. she couldn't cope with that. she couldn't ever live without this woman, she curled closer and Lena let out a little moan.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to hurt you." Stef whispered.

"You didn't." Lena whispered back, her fingers slowly moving over Stef's hands.

"I feel like I did."

"I feel empty." Lena said slowly.

"I'm sorry baby,"

"I'm sorry too," Lena said, her tears coming down slowly. she snuggled back into Stef needing to feel the love of her wife. She had it completely.

"I can't lose you."

"I thought we could save her."

"I know, she will always be in our hearts." Stef said, kissing Lena's neck before snuggling.

"I love her Stef,"

"I know, I love her too, I love you more." Stef admitted. "It breaks my heart to say that, It really does. You're my life. when the doctor said you could have a stroke or you could die, my heart broke. I had to choose, we had to choose. I chose you babe," Stef whispered.

"I love you." Lena said slowly. "Mom reminded me a few things."

"I had to call her." Stef said softly

"I'm glad you did." Lena said, "I needed her even if I wouldn't admit it." slow tears ran down her face. "I want to planet a tree for Frankie in the garden."

"That would be lovely babe." Stef said slowly. "What kind of tree?" Stef asked. knowing that this was helping.

"How about a cherry tree?"

"That sounds lovely, I'll text your Mom and see if she can go and find one for her."

"I will never forget her. she took a bit of my heart honey. I could feel her in side me. she was there. Mom made me see my life was just as important as hers."

"You are so important. I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone."

"I know because I have you. you're my wife, my life, my lover, my best friend. Today my world fell apart, but I've got you to get through this. I love you so completely. You're the most important person in my life." Stef said slowly. "You're everything to me. you're my world."

"You're my world too. you and our family. I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't carry her. because my body gave up on me. because I should have made sure she was safe."

"You did that. it's not your fault. She doesn't love you any less. She will always be watching over us. she's out angel now. she was apart of this family even if I was only briefly. She will be in our hearts forever." Stef said, Lena slowly smiled.

"forever in our hearts."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe." they kissed, Lena rolled over and put her head into Stef's chest.

"Don't let go." Lena said softly.

"Never." Stef said. holding her close as Lena drifted off to sleep. once she was Stef looked up and saw Dana watching them. as tears ran down Stef's face as she held onto her wife, having her own private moment to grieve for the daughter they would never have.


	215. Their First Fight

Their first fight.

_Hello all_

_This was a request I got after writing Frankie's episode. Thank you so much for reading._

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Keep your requests coming, this is from Lena's 100. _

_Thank you._

_Enjoy. _

Stef lay on the sofa, one arm covering her eyes. She was trying to get five minutes rest. She'd had the day from hell, she'd had enough she'd had another row with Mike. She'd had enough. There was a soft knock on the apart door. She go up, looking through the spy hole she saw Lena standing there looking just as pissed as she felt. She opened the door looking at her girlfriend.

"Hi," Stef said.

"I asked you to phone me." Lena said coming in and closing the door.

"Sorry, when?"

"last night we were supposed to have dinner tonight Stef." Lena said. "I cooked and you didn't even bother to phone or even turn up."

"Shit." Stef pushed her hair out of her face.

"Don't curse at me, What is wrong? Am I not what you want after all?" Lena sais, looking at her.

"Yes I got in a fight with Mike. I forgot okay?" Stef said walking away.

"NO it's not okay. I cooked for us, I made us dinner. I was hoping to spend some time with you but you just don't' bother." Lena bit back bitterly. Stef looked at her. shocked. This was their first row. This was how it was going to happen.

"I had a lot on Lena. I can't just drop my son with a his drunk father and come and sleep with my girlfriend." Stef bit back.

"That's not what I meant. You could have phoned and we could have arranged something." Lena said. her voice bitter. She couldn't believe it.

"Well my drunk ex husband cannot be trust with my son so I'm here looking after him."

"All you had to do was phone me. your phone is there." Lena pointed to her landline. She wanted to scream at her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck." Stef said moving away. Lena pulled her back to her not letting her go.

"Don't walk away from me and don't curse at me."

"You are being so fucking selfish Lena. do you know that. my son saw his father drunk today, Mike could barely stand up. I had to bring my son back home and tell him everything was okay."

"I'm not I just wanted a call. A simply call." Suddenly Stef stepped forward and kissed Lena hard. Pushing Lena against the wall of the apartment. She hadn't known what had come over her. she was angry and now she was horny, she found her hand going up Lena's skirt. Their kissing wild. Lena was kissing her back, her hands on her shoulders. Holding her in place like she didn't want to let her go. Lena managed to hook her leg around Stef's waist as Stef pushed two fingers deep into her. Lena moaned into the kiss. As Stef fucked her. she wasn't making love to her. she was having sex with her. Lena's back bouncing off the wall. As Stef pushed into her hard and fast. Stef pulled back looking deep into Lena's eyes she curled her fingers and in that moment Lena came hard. Her body shaking, Stef pulled her fingers out and licked them.

"Sorry." Stef said.

"Never be sorry for that. you can be sorry for not calling me but not for making me feel so good."

"I'm sorry I didn't call, please stay?" Stef said.

"Sure." Lena laughed. Before kissing Stef one last time. as Stef dragged her towards her bedroom.


	216. I choose You

I choose you

_Hi all_

_This was another request _

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you for reading and please keep your requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

Stef paced the floor, Lena was sleeping. They'd been told what was happening and Stef was falling apart. she wanted to cry. It was like she had to choose. This was her wife's life she was looking at. The woman who completed her. the woman who had changed so much in her life. the woman who had made her realise that this was what she wanted. a woman who had made sure it was perfect. the family they had built together. she looked back at the bed to see that Lena was awake. She walked over and gently sat onto the bed. taking her wife's hand and playing with her wedding ring. She looked into her eyes.

"I can't lose you." Stef whispered.

"I can feel her."

"I know baby, but this could leave you with permeant damage or even take your life. I know this sounds so selfish but I can't and won't lose you. I can't do this alone."

"this is all worse case." Lena said.

"we're at worse case babe, look at you, you're 20 weeks in and you're in hospital because our baby daughter is killing you. I can't take that. I'm looking at you and thinking about all the times we've had together and how much time we've got to come. You're my world."

"I want her so much." Lena said as tears ran down her face.

"I know you do my love. I know. " Stef said. "I want her too but I can't lose you to have her. my world would fall apart and our five children lose their Mama. I lose my wife. The love of my life and that alone breaks my heart. I want to put you first. You're my world. you're the reason I wake every morning. To roll over and kiss you, or hug you." Stef said. rubbing her hand gently.

"I love you so much Stef. You know that."

"I do. I hold you every night. I love you so much. from the moment you came into my life I've only wanted you. please if I have to choice baby I will always choose you, I'm that selfish."

"I understand why you are selfish."

"I'm being selfish for me and those five kids that need you as well."

"I love you Stef, I'm so scared."

"Me too," Stef said "I've erm called your Mom."

"Thank you." Lena said softly.

Xxxxxxxxx

Stef sat with the kids when Dana and Stuart arrived. She hugged them both before taking them to Lena's room. Stef watched as Lena's parents hugged and kissed her. Stef left the room and walked out to get some air. She hated that this was happening. She sat on a bench outside. she looked up when a shadow covered her. it was Stuart.

"Dana is talking to her." he said softly.

"okay," Stef said.

"You both look so scared." Stuart said sitting down next to his daughter in law. Taking her hand and rubbing it. he had always liked Stef. He loved that she did right for his daughter and was everything his daughter had ever wanted.

"I can't lose her Stuart." Stef said. "I'm so selfish, all I can think about is that I don't wanna do this alone. She's my world. I wanna grow old with her. our five kids need her. I'm so scared."

"You have a right to be. I am too. I look at my daughter and I see her world falling apart."

"I'm trying to be strong for her."

"You don't have to be." Stuart said looking this daughter in law. "For once Stef you have a right to fall apart. you're gonna lose your daughter today."

"Lena won't terminate her."

"She just needs time."

"I know, the moment the doctor said she could die I wanted to make it all stop."

"that's because you love her so completely." Stuart said. "You always have. I've seen it since you first got with her. now all these years on you're more in love. She just needs time. she's hurting. Her Mom was broken when you phoned."

"I had to tell her. Lena didn't want her here. But I knew she'd want her if you get me."

"I do." Stuart smiled before hugging his daughter in law. Holding her close as Dana came out and simply nodded. In that moment they both knew that Lena would be okay but they would lose their daughter and granddaughter.


	217. Frankie

Frankie

_Hey all. this is a total what if. Hope you enjoy it_

_Thank you so much for reading _

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Enjoy_

Francesca Elizabeth Marie Adams Foster, known to the family as Frankie, was born at 26 weeks. Lena had managed to get through bed rest for that long. Stef stood over the intensive care cot looking down at their daughter who was fighting hard. Her feeding tube up her nose. Her little body getting bigger. Stef reached in and placed her finger into Frankie's tiny hand and she gripped onto it. Stef smiled down at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly. Things were looking up. Lena slowly walked in, her blood pressure was good and she'd been told she was doing fine. Frankie was now six weeks old and had become a real fighter. Stef fell more in love with their daughter every day.

"Wow, she's getting bigger." Lena said siting beside Stef, Frankie already had a fall head of hair and was growing by the day. They hadn't been allowed to hold her. the midwife walked in watching the couple.

"She is, wow love she is holding my finger."

"I can see that." Lena laughed, they hadn't had much to smile about recently but this was amazing.

"Well you are the one who gave birth to our little fighter. She must get it from her Mama."

"would you two like some good news?" The midwife Jay said. Lena turned.

"What? Can we hold her?" Lena said. excitement in her face.

"Yes but you have to be careful of her tube." Jay walked over and slowly picked Frankie up. before gently moving into Lena's waiting arms. Stef took out her phone, knowing that she had to get this moment on camera. As Frankie was placed into Lena's arms, the smile that Stef saw she hadn't seen in a long time. she smiled. As she took picture after picture of Lena holding their daughter.

"Hey Frankie. Mama loves you. Mommy loves you. your siblings love. You are surrounded by love." Lena whispered. as tears ran down her face she was so happy. she was holding their daughter. Lena gently ran her finger down Frankie's face. Stef moved and sat next to her wife, took her phone and took a selfie before posing it on their Facebook page, that Lena had set up to keep an eye on the kids but had ended up getting friends requests from people they had known over the years. "Do…erm….do you wanna hold her?" Lena asked.

"I would but you can hold her a little longer babe." Stef said, cuddling up to her wife and looked down at Frankie who had opened her big brown eyes and was looking back at them. she gently touched her daughters stomach.

"She's so perfect." Lena said.

"Any person that came from you baby would be perfect. I'm so in love with her and you." Jay laughed.

"You're such a true romantic aren't you Stef?"

"I try my best." Stef said, not taking her eyes off Frankie. Lena moved and slowly passed their daughter to her. "Hi," Stef said kissing Frankie's head. holding her close. Lena took a few pictures.

"Jay?" Lena asked slowly

"Mmm," Jay said as she slowly checked over Frankie's file.

"When will we be able to feed her?"

"We will have to see you how she is later today. But we are hoping to take her off and you'll be able feed her." the smile on Lena's face said it all. Stef finally looked up from Frankie, who was now dropping back off to sleep in her arms.

"I can't get over how tiny she is."

"She will get bigger." Lena smiled.

"Before we know it she'll be eating us about of house and home."

"No babe that's Jesus." Jay laughed. She'd met all the kids and loved them.

"True." Stef laughed.

"Erm. Can I have her back before they put her back in the cot." Lena asked. slowly.

"Oh is my time up?" Stef said as she slowly passed Frankie back to Lena.

"Yeh it is." Lena laughed. Stef smiled glad that her wife was returning to normal. Frankie snuggled into Lena and Stef put her arm around them both.

"I'm going to be back in 15 minutes. Then Frankie has to go back in her cot. Okay?"

"Yes Jay." Stef said like a five year old. Jay laughed and left. Stef took a number of other pictures.

"Stef,"

"Yes baby."

"I've got our baby in my arms."

"You have." Stef smiled. Kissing Lena's forehead. Before putting her finger back into Frankie's hand. Frankie's hand gripped her finger. "Love you Frankie. You're growing and you're going to be going home before we know it. you're making Mama and I very proud. I love you. I love your Mama and our family so much. we're going to get you home soon and you'll be surrounded by love."


	218. An Evening in bed

An evening in bed.

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_This is another what if. Hope you enjoy it_

_Please can you keep your requests going. I was thinking of making Charlie and Frankie siblings and putting them into stories together, if you guys would like? _

_Please enjoy. _

Stef cuddled into her wife. Enjoying their new bed. snuggling close. Her head going to Lena's shoulder. Her arm across her. Lena smiled. Holding Frankie to her chest as her wife snuggled. Their two month old baby was now the size of most new-born's. Frankie had been home for a month now and was settling in fine. Just as Stef cuddled closer. Frankie burped. Stef opened her eyes looking into the cute face of their daughter.

"Erm do you mind young lady." Stef said.

"No, she doesn't." Lena laughed. As Frankie snuggled into her.

"You do know she just burped in my face."

"You were in her face."

"well I have to share you now." Stef smiled.

"Yep and I know have a wife and six kids who burp at me,"

"I've never burped at you. just around you, but that's how I know you love me," Stef smiled as she ran her finger down her daughter's face. loving that this perfect baby had come from her wife.

"She was just sharing with you." Lena said.

"Oh so you get the cuddles and I get the wind. That doesn't seem fair somehow." Stef said, as She pulled away.

"Well as I need the toilet you can hold her."

"Wow thank you ma'am." Stef said laughing as Lena passed Frankie to her. laughing at her wife. Frankie settled onto Stef's chest as Lena got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Did you see that baby girl, your Mama was laughing at me. she hogs you, she needs to learn to share. You'll share. You are so loved." she kissed the top of her daughters head as Frankie closed her eyes snuggling into her mother. Suddenly she sneezed waking herself shocked by what she had done. Stef laughed softly. "Oh Frankie did you scare yourself. Oh dear, Mommy is here babes. Aww." She rubbed Frankie's back. Lena came out.

"Why does our daughter look completely shocked?" Lena asked getting back into bed and propping herself up on her hand. Looking at her daughter and wife.

"she sneezed and scarred herself."

"Aww my baby." Lena said, running her hand down her daughters face. she loved how Frankie was now snuggling into Stef and gripping onto Stef's t-shirt. As she snuggled, rubbing her little fact into Stef's shirt. Stef watched her smiling.

"She's our little miracle." Stef said.

"She is. I'm so proud we have her." Frankie slowly dropped off to sleep.

"Shall we put her in the cot?" Lena asked.

"Five more minutes. Lets make sure she's out for the count before we move her."

"You're just loving the fact we can hold her." Lena joked.

"Yeh well. after she was so ill it's great to be able to lay in our bed with her. I love her and you. I'm glad that you are both okay."

"We love you," Lena reached over and kissed her wife's lips. Before snuggling into her wife. Stef took in her wife and daughter.


	219. Telling Her

Telling her.

_Hello all this was a request. Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Thank you so much _

_Enjoy _

Lena sat at the kitchen table. The paper with the test results on laying next to her untouched cup of tea. Stef had said the words she never wanted to hear. she knew her wife was so unsure. Now she was looking at this piece of paper and trying to work out how to tell her the news. She had no idea how Stef was going to react. Every since the talk the day before she didn't know how Stef was going to react she ran her finger along her green mug. Noticing she was shaking slightly. She had no idea what was happening in her head. she'd never been scarred to tell Stef anything. She gently ran her hand along her stomach. as she did she heard the front door open and close. She knew it wasn't the kids. they were all out at the school end of year party. Stef walked into the kitchen in full uniform. she put her rucksack down. With her keys and looked at her wife.

"Hey baby."

"Hi," Lena said. Stef knew at once something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Stef said at once moving towards her wife.

"Nothing." Lena said.

"I can tell you know love." Stef said slowly.

"I know you can."

"Erm." Stef looked at her wife, who was now playing with her wedding band.

"Please talk to me baby." Stef said reaching for her wife's hand.

"I'm erm…" She stopped. Lena looked so confused. Stef held onto her hand for dear life as her wife was now scarring her.

"You're scarring me babe."

"I'm not trying to." Lena said. she couldn't say anything. She slide the piece of paper from the blood tests across the table. Lena gently took her hand out of Stef's as she watched Stef take the piece of paper and start to read. She watched as Stef's eyes changed. "I know it's not what you want right now." Lena said as Stef smiled

"You're pregnant." Stef said slowly, getting up she walked around the table. "I know I've not been great at this and I'm still ready to kill Timothy but you're carrying my baby, _my baby. _Wow the love I feel right now is over taking me." Stef said as she pulled Lena into her arms. "I love you so much and I love our baby, wow this is happening."

"Timothy won't sign the paper through baby."

"We will sort that. I promise." Stef said as she moved and kissed her wife slowly and passionately. She then pulled back. "You were scared to tell me."

"Well you said you didn't want me to have a baby."

"I messed up I shouldn't have said that. I would give you the world. you know that babe."

"I do." Lena said as she rested her head against her wife's forehead. Her hands around Stef's waist her hands resting on the top of her wife's butt which looked perfect in her uniform pants. Stef's hands went up and slowly grasped Lena's face.

"You're my world. our family is our world. I love you so much. I love this baby." Stef said looking deep into her eyes Lena saw that her wife was telling the truth.

"I didn't want to tell you. you scared me. when you said you didn't want our baby, I got scared."

"I never said I didn't want the baby. I just…I don't' know. I do want this baby. I want us. we're in this together we always have been. I'm sorry." Stef said and Lena saw tears in her wife's eyes for the first time in years. Any crying Stef did along and rarely did it even with Lena. Stef ran her fingers down her face. Lena reached forward and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Stef said slowly, before kissing her again. "Our baby."

"Yes our baby." Lena said.

"I will fight Timothy." Stef said.

"I love you. and I know you will. Right I could really do with some ice cream." Stef started laughing.

"There is some Ben and Jerry's in the bottom of the freezer. I'm going to get changed."

"Thanks babe. I know that's yours."

"You are welcome to it. I'll be ten minutes."

"Okay babe, no grantee that any ice cream will be left." Lena laughed. Stef kissed her one more time and smiled before heading up stairs.


	220. Family Time

Family time

_Hello all this is just fluff as I've got writers block sorry it's taking so long. _

_Keep requests coming_

_Thank you for reading. _

_Please enjoy _

Stef lay back on the sofa, her body tired. She'd been up most of the night with twins. She couldn't believe that Lena had given her two babies. She was trying to make sure that Lena was able to sleep through the night so she was getting up with them in the night. Now she just wanted to nap. Lena walked in with their daughter Frankie. The baby they had named before they knew that it was twins so their daughter had been named after Stef's father.

"Baby can Frankie lay with you while I feed Charlie-bear"

"Sure," Stef said, as Lena rested their daughter against her chest. Stef wrapped her arm around her holding her close. Frankie moved her head into her mother's chest and closed her eyes. Lena came back in with Charlie sitting into her favourite chair, she reopened her shirt and unclasped her bra and began to feed Charlie. Stef watched her. her own eyes closing.

"It's okay if you want to nap you know?"

"I am going to nap but right now I'm lay with my daughter watching my son feed." Stef smiled.

"anything to see my breasts." Lena laughed. Stef grinned.

"I've had 12 years of looking at them babe and the sight never gets old." Frankie moved her head so she could get closer. Her little fist gripping her shirt. Stef kissed the top of her daughters head,

"I'm glad babe." Lena said. gently running her finger along Charlie's face. as he feed. Just as Stef's eyes closed the front door of the house open and slammed making Frankie jump. Stef opened her eyes and looked at Jesus.

"Seriously Dude, you made Frankie jump and I was just settling for a nap."

"getting old Mom?" Jesus smiled

"No, I was up half the night with your brother and sister, why are you home so early?"

"Free period so came home for lunch." Jesus smiled.

"Well that's fine but quietly please." Stef said as she yawned. Jesus went into the kitchen. Stef closed her eyes as Frankie went off to sleep. Lena watched as they drifted off. Charlie had gone to sleep. Lena put him into the travel cot before walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like a sandwich Mama?" Jesus offered as he made one for himself.

"Yes please bub." Lena smiled,

"Is Mom okay?"

"She's just tired. She's letting me sleep at night while she does both the twins night feeds. It's just getting to her."

"As long as she's okay."

"She is. How are you college apps going?"

"I've applied for a volleyball scholarship."

"Good," Lena was proud as he was doing well. "Thank you" She said as he passed her a sandwich.

"It's okay." they heard a baby sneeze and Jesus moved holding his hand up to his mother he went and saw it was Charlie who was awake again, he smiled at his Mom and Frankie sleeping. He picked up his baby brother, rubbing his back and walking back into the kitchen. Lena smiled at her sons.

"Are you okay with him while I just eat this."

"Yeh Mama he is fine." Jesus said. he kissed his brother. "Are you missing school?"

"A little but I'll be back before you all know it."

"yeh but you've got six months off."

"I know and paid. All I had to do was have twins." Lena laughed. Jesus laughed. As Lena finished her sandwich and took Charlie.

"I love you Mama." Jesus said suddenly, Lena looked at her son and grinned.

"You know what son, I love you too, more than you will ever know."


	221. An Evening OUt

An evening out

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep requests coming _

_Thank you_

_Enjoy _

Stef held onto Lena's hand as they walked into the charity event they had been invited to by friends. Stef wearing a head scarf, covering her hair loss, it had been six months since she'd started treatment for cancer. She was wearing jeans and a tight fitting shirt with a blazer. Lena was wearing a dress that had made sure that Stef couldn't keep her eyes of the woman she'd been with for 20 years. They slowly walked over to the bar and Stef ordered an OJ for her and Wine for Lena. Lena took Stef's hand and started to play with her wedding ring. While looking at the crowd.

"It's so busy." Stef said. she hadn't been out much since falling ill because of the risk of infection. She was only out tonight because her doctor had said it was okay.

"It is, but there is an auction which is drawing people in. Lena said rubbing her wife's shoulder.

"I know I've bid on a couple of items." Stef said.

"Really?" Lena said smiling.

"Yeh well I thought I'd join in. I'm sick not dead." Stef laughed. Lena grinned.

"I know babe," She kissed Lena's cheek. Before passing her a glass of wine. Then she saw her. the one person she hadn't seen since the night she was shot. Her arm around Lena. Lena looked at Stef.

"What's the matter babe?" Lena asked.

"Have you seen who is standing over there." Stef said. Lena followed her wife's eye line and saw her. she couldn't believe it.

"Gretchen." Lena said. she turned back to her wife. "I didn't know she was going to be here."

"Me neither." Stef said as Gretchen spotted them and walked over.

"Wow. How are you?" Gretchen said kissing Lena on the cheek. She looked at Stef and tried not to gasp. Stef looked ill.

"We're good." Lena said.

"You don't look it." Gretchen said without thinking. Stef looked at her, her eyes were cold.

"I'm fine thank you." Stef said, she didn't like telling people how ill she is. Lena rubbed her shoulder and Gretchen noticed the wedding ring.

"Wow did you two finally get married?" She asked

"Yeh ten years ago just before the twins came along?" Lena said.

"You had twins already?" She said

"Oh we have seven children now. nine years ago I gave birth to our twins. Frankie our daughter and Charlie our son."

"Wow seven kids you guys need to stop."

"We have, we're grandparents now." Lena said proudly. Stef smiled at her wife's words.

"Wow times do change."

"Well with five grown up children it was going to happen." Stef said. running her hand along her fore head.

"You okay babe?" Lena asked slowly running her hand along her wife's shoulder.

"Yeh, I'm fine babe don't' worry."

"I do worry."

"I know babes." Lena grinned.

"So are you two bidding on anything?"

"Yes." Stef said slowly.

"Oh, really?" Gretchen looked at the woman who had been so tough last time she'd seen her, now she looked weak and thin.

"Yeh there are a few things that I'm bidding on." Stef said.

"Are you retired now?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, I retired last year before…" Stef stopped. She suddenly felt so ill. She gripped the chair next to her. then it happened her legs gave out and she blacked out. Lena caught her and Gretchen looked on shocked.

"Call 911, please." She said as she put Stef into the recovery position. Gretchen didn't move. someone else was calling 911. As Lena ran her hand along her wife's face. Gretchen watched shocked as Lena took care of her wife.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Stef lay in hospital hocked up to a number of machines. Two drips going into one arm. Lena sat next to her, holding her hand. Watching Stef's chest rise and fall. Her body resting. They didn't know why Stef had blacked out but they were looking after her well.

"Baby," Stef said slowly.

"I'm here."

"I feel like crap."

"I know babe, you blacked out."

"Oh that explains a lot. Did we really run into the wicked witch of the west?"

"Oh do you mean my ex, yes she was there."

"Oh goodie."

"She didn't even help when you blacked out. She just looked at you."

"I'm sorry I've ruined your evening." Stef said

"I couldn't careless about our evening. I care about you."

"I love you babe"

"I love you too." Lena said before kissing Stef's lips. "Your health is the most important thing in the world to me."

"I am so lucky to have you." Stef said

"Oh you softly."

"Yeh too long with you."

"Don't start." Lena laughed. Running her fingers along her wife's hand as Stef closed her eyes needing rest. "Sleep now my love." Lena whispered. watching her wife drifting off. She just watched her. slowly running her fingers along her arm. Just simply watching her. knowing that she was being taken care off. She just wanted her wife to be well again and knew this was the best place to start.


	222. Brandon becomes a dad

Brandon becomes a dad.

_Hello all_

_This was a request which I've enjoyed writing._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Enjoy _

Callie grinned at her mother, holding her son, Jake had become a joy in their lives. He was currently sat on his Gran's stomach. smiling as Stef lay in the middle of the living room floor. As Jake bounced his bum up and down. Lena smiled.

"Babe should you really be letting him do that?" Lena asked, holding her mug of tea.

"He is no where near my stitches plus it's nice to have him here."

"I just worry."

"I know but if I'm in pain I will move him." Stef said, loving the fact she is a Gran. They were waiting for a phone call from England, where Brandon was currently teaching at the Royal College of Music. A job he had taken after falling madly in love with an English woman, Kate, who he had married. They were expecting their first baby and Lena and Stef hated being so far away but Stef was unfit to fly as she was in chemo. Callie walked over her Mom and sat on the sofa. Jake looked at his Mom and waved.

"Hey bud." Callie waved back. Lena smiled as she watched her wife tickled him. just as the phone rang. Lena walked over and picked up her cell that was ringing. She looked at the name.

"It's B." Callie got up picking Jake up so Stef could get up slowly.

"Hey B." Lena said.

"Mama, I'm a dad." He said. he was crying and Lena felt the tears.

"Oh baby, that's brilliant let me get your Mom."

"Is she awake."

"Yeh she is one second." Stef had sat up putting her back against the sofa as Lena passed her the phone.

"Hey Brandon." Stef said, smiling.

"Mom, I'm a dad."

"Oh God,"

"Twenty minutes ago Kate gave birth to our daughter, Ella."

"Ella." Stef said tears running down her face. "Yeh Ella Foster. She's 8ib 9oz and got a good set of lungs on her. she's got my dark hair and her Mom's eyes. I'm so proud. I'll send you a picture message as soon as the doctors finish their checks."

"Thanks so. I'm so proud of you both."

"Thank Mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Stef said

"You crying?"

"I'm allowed B, I've just become a Gran again." Callie smiled at her Mom.

"I love you Mom." Brandon said.

"I love you too son, and Kate and Ella."

"I'll send a pic soon I've gotta go."

"Bye baby." Stef said as she hung up. Lena sat next to her holding her close. Not wanting to let her go she was so pleased that their were grandparents again. about five minutes later a picture message came through showing Brandon holding a tiny baby against his chest. under it said. "Welcome, Ella Elizabeth Stefanie Foster. The newest member of the Adams Foster Clan." With that Stef cried harder Jake jumped onto her and hugged her. she couldn't get over the joy of being a gran again. Lena kissed her holding her close feeling so much pride.


	223. B comes home

B comes home

_Hello all_

_This was a request and I've put a bit of a spin on it_

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank for reading and please keep your requests coming_

_Thanks. _

The airport was busy, too busy Lena thought as she held onto her wife's hand. Stef was weak and she was known to get sick quickly due to the chemo but she wanted to be here. She wanted to meet her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter off the plane. For two weeks it's all she'd been looking forward too. since Brandon had emailed and said he and Kate were bring Ella to meet her Grandmothers. Kate was now three months old. But already knew their voices, thanks to social media and skype. Stef wanted to sit down she looked around.

"are you okay baby?" Lena asked.

"Yeh I wanna sit down." Stef admitted. She saw an empty chair and headed towards it as a man sat in it. she stopped looking at him. he looked up at her.

"What? I got here first lady." He said in rude New York accent. Stef simply looked at him.

"Yeh and I've got cancer, would you be kind enough to let me sit down before I fall down."

"Cancer my ass." He said. bitterly. Lena wanted to jump in but Stef gave up however the old lady next to him looked at her.

"Would you like my seat dear." The old lady said.

"That's very kind of you." Stef said as the lady got up, gripping her cane. " But you need it more then me." She said slowly.

"Dear you look like you're going to fall down, I think only your wife is holding you up." It was true Lena's arm was now fully around her waist holding her close.

"I'm in the middle of my cycle." Stef said, as the old lady looked at the man who was now reading the paper but it looked like he was listening to their conversation.

"I know It's tough my husband had cancer." The woman said as she let Stef sit down. Lena took out a bottle of water and passed it to Stef,

"Thanks babe."

"No problem. Are you going to move for the lady now?" She asked the man who looked at her.

"No, I was here first."

"This is San Diego not New York." Lena said, "People here have manners."

"Yeh and put up with gays."

"New York puts up with gays too. you need to learn respect."

"Oh just because I didn't give my seat to your partner."

"Wife."

"Whatever, she's not sick." He looked at set who was rubbing her forehead. She was pale, thin and lost all her hair. Anyone with eyes could see she was ill. Another young man gave up his seat for the old lady.

"What would you know?"

"She looks fine to me." He said. Lena grunted and bent down in front of Stef.

"Do you have any of those meds in your bag I can take for the headaches I get." Stef asked, softly. Lena smiled and pulled out the box that Stef was after. Stef took the pills.

"Mom, Mama." Both looked up at Brandon's voice. And smiled. There was there son with their granddaughter in his arms. Stef slowly got up, the guy just looked at them.

"B." Stef said before hugging her son,

"Mom, Ella wants to say hi," He passed his Mom the baby as he hugged his Mama. Stef took her granddaughter holding her close as Kate hugged and kissed her and then Lena.

"Hi, little one welcome to San Diego."

"How are you Stef?" Kate said in her British accent as Brandon put his arm around his wife.

"Not too good but all the better for seeing you two and this little one, shall we head to our place or do you need to check in at the hotel." They hadn't wanted to put Stef and Lena out so had decided on a hotel near by.

"Well B's gonna go to the hotel, we've hired a car and I can come with you and Ella to your place." Kate said smiling. Stef grinned as Kate took Ella from her. Brandon helped his mother up and Lena walked with Kate and Brandon with his Mom. his arm around her.

"You're not good are you Mom."

"I'm getting through the worst babe, you don't have to worry."

"I will always worry about me, you're my Mom. when everyone else gave up on me it was you and Mama who believed."

"You dad never gave up on you."

"Yeh but he never forgave me."

"When is he meeting Ella?"

"Tomorrow, I wanted you to meet her first." Brandon said slowly. Stef smiled, she walked slower at the moment and her son was happy to walk with him. "And what was that guys problem?" Brandon asked.

"Which guy?"

"The one sat next to you starring like we all had two heads."

"OH he wouldn't give his seat up for me so Mama had a go at him."

"and I missed it," Brandon laughed.

"You sure did. Gonna be the story of dinner that one."

"I look forward to having dinner in the crazy house."

"No so crazy at the moment, Frankie and Charlie are at summer camp."

"Oh, why?"

"Mama signed them up and they wanted to go , Frankie's gone with the scots and Charlie's gone to band camp."

"Sounds exciting." Brandon laughed.

"It's what your brother and sister wanted to do they are back in a couple of days so you won't miss them."

"Awesome. Who is coming for dinner"

"Erm, Jesus and Jessica, Mariana and Matt, Jude and whoever he is currently dating and Callie and Jake."

"SO full house."

"Yep just the youngest twins missing." Stef said as they reached the car,

"Right I need to go and get the rental car, we'll meet you at home." He kissed his Mom and his Mama and went off with Kate and Ella, Stef watched him go sitting in the passenger seat.

"What are you thinking?"

"That our son has grown into a mature, handsome and well rounded young man how did we pull that one off?"

"Pure luck?" Lena laughed as Stef closed the door.

"I need a nap."

"You can nap on the way home, I love you."

"I love you too, I love feisty Lena."

"You just think it's sexy."

"Well it is a turn on if I wasn't so ill I'd jump in the back seat and have my way with you."

"Promises, promises." Lena laughed as she started the car. "Come on lets go home so you can hold your granddaughter and have a longer nap."

"Okay baby." Stef said while her eyes drifted shut.


	224. Grieve for Frankie

Grieve for Frankie.

_Hello all, this was a request,_

_Please keep them coming,_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy. _

Stef sat on the floor, trying to fix the leaky pipe. She'd tired everything. Suddenly she was being covered in water. She turned the water off and sat in the water, her shirt wet and clinging to her. she pulled a towel out and a towel Lena dropped onto her lap. That's all it took. Her thoughts going to the child her and Lena would never have. The child. She hadn't wanted. it broke her heart to think of that. she remembered that feeling when Lena had said she was pregnant. That feeling that filled her with love. She felt the tears and then it happened. She broke completely. Her body shaking as her tears started. She sat, in the water crying softly. She didn't want to move. she heard the door open and then she felt arm wrap around her.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

"I miss her, I didn't know her and I miss her." Stef managed as she fell apart in her wife's arms

"I know I miss her too."

"I was trying to do things to stop thinking,"

"I noticed babe, you've done all the jobs I've been saying we need to do for months." Lena smiled, pushing the last bits of Stef's hair out of her face so she could see her better.

"I just want to stop thinking." Stef said, holding onto Lena's hand as she held the towel in her other, Lena was wrapped around her now, holding her close. Her fingers locked. Holding onto her wife. As her own tears came down.

"I know," Lena whispered.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

"I need to be strong for you, you lost her." Stef said, slowly,

"No, we both lost her babe. she was our baby. We both lost her."

"I know, it hurts."

"It does, but you have to open up to me."

"I'm trying." Stef managed before turning in her arms. Holding onto Lena.

"You know you're dripping wet right?" Lena said as they hugged.

"I didn't notice" Stef said smiling but not letting go of her wife.

"No I didn't think you had, oh babe I've called the plumber."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Stef said slowly.

"Because you wanted to stop."

"Yes,"

"Get a shower in the kids bathroom before the plumber comes and then we will talk okay?"

"Okay, I love you." Stef said.

"I love you too babe, always." They kissed softly. Before Stef finally got up. Lena watched her go before wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath and got up. knowing that they both needed to grieve and they had to do this together.


	225. An honest Conversation

An Honest conversation.

_Hello all,_

_Hope you all enjoy this story._

_Thank you so for reading._

_Please keep your requests coming._

_Enjoy _

Stef sat crossed legged trying to meditate. Since she'd been told she had cancer this was her way of trying to relax. Around her she could hear her two ten years olds fighting over something or other. She'd given up playing ref she was very sleepy. Lena walked in and smiled. Looking at Stef, who looked tired but was still trying to meditate.

"Baby you know I'd never usually say that but you need to stop trying."

"What are those two yelling over?" Stef asked about their twins. She opened her eyes and looked at her wife, who was leaning on the doorframe. Her arms across her chest. watching her wife.

"A computer game it's nothing to worry about." Lena smiled as Stef pulled herself up. her body was weak but her mind was still sharp. She sat back on her on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be great but as I can't have it OJ would be great." Lena grinned before getting her wife some OJ she came back in and sat next to her wife. Her feet up on the coffee table. Her toes touching Stef's barefoot. Her body close. To Stef's her hand resting on Stef's leg. She turned and looked at her wife. This amazing woman. she loved this woman more than anything. She reached up and rubbed the back of Stef's neck. Stef moaned softly and leant gently into her wife's touch. Enjoying that even now Lena didn't mind touching her. the thought of it made her tense. Lena felt it.

"Why did you suddenly tense up baby?" Lena said slowly. still slowly rubbing her neck.

"I was just thinking, that you still want to touch me." Stef said, not looking up. she kept looking forward.

"Why wouldn't I want to touch you?" Lena asked not moving her hand from her the back of her wife's neck.

"Look at me Lena. I've lost my hair, I'm 2 stone underweight, I'm sick. Yet every day you make an effort to touch me. tell me you love me." Stef said slowly. running her fingers along Lena's jean clad leg.

"It will never change the way I feel about you babe,"

"I'm scared you'll find someone else." Stef said, without turning to Lena. Lena reached up and moved her face so that Lena could look her deeply in the eye. She then slowly moved forward and kissed Stef's soft lips, slowly and passionately. Before pulling back looking back into those hazel eyes which were still so full of life.

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you." Lena said. "You Mrs Adams Foster are the love of my life."

"I love you so much Love it hurts." Stef said, as she looked at Lena. "You're my everything. You and our family. My body hurts, I've got poison running around my body trying to kill my cancer. I just want to be normal again. I want to be able to play softball with the twins. I want to be able to run after Jake. I want to have sex with you. but I can't. I hate being ill."

"I would like all those things too. I love you so completely. But right now. it's more important that you get better. It's so important to me and all seven kids plus your grandbaby. One thing is never going to change." She moved forward again and kissed her again. slowly. before pulling away.

"Love?"

"Yes" Lena grinned

"I'm hungry"

"Wow first time in weeks you've said that."

"I know but suddenly I want to eat."

"What would you like my love?"

"You won't be happy."

"Oh go on?" Lena laughed.

"Pizza,"

"I can do that. I'll order for you."

"Thank you baby you're too good for me."

"I know." Lena said getting up. looking at her wife. She got up. as the door opened and Callie walked in carrying Jake in her arms.

"Mom, Mama."

"Hey Callie." Lena said. "Hi Jake" Lena grinned at her grandson taking him from Callie.

"Hey Mama," She walked over to her Mom and kissed her. "Hi Mom how are you?"

"Hungry." Stef said.

"Pizza is being ordered. What do you want?"

"Chicken please Mama." Callie sat herself next to her mother as Lena passed Stef Jake who grinned at his gran at once. Lena picked up the phone.

"Frankie, Charlie what pizza do you want."

"Veggie please Mama." Frankie said. she was like her Mama when It comes to eating. Lena smiled as Charlie ran in.

"Can I have BBQ chicken please."

"Sure buddy and no running in the house." Lena said, she looked at Stef and smiled. Jake was now in the crook of her arm both of them sleeping. Lena grinned. "Right I'm going to order pizza, and none of you are going wake your Mom or Jake." Frankie and Charlie ran off. Callie went to Lena into the kitchen, smiling at her son and Mom sleeping soundly.


	226. A Night Away

A night away

_Hello all_

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep you requests coming_

_This chapter has Sexual content. _

_enjoy_

The thunder cracked over the wooden lodge. Soon followed by a large flash of lighting. The flames of the log fire moving with the wind outside. Lena watched the flamed wrapped in Stef's arms. Her head resting against Stef's shoulder, her hair over one shoulder. Stef's arms wrapped around her stomach. Stef's lips near her temple. Holding her close. Just enjoying this private time away from everyone. This was their alone time. Stef's eyes on Lena as Lena watched the flames. Listening to the rain hitting the windows. Stef kissed Lena's temple. Softly moving her fingers up and Lena's stomach. just enjoying the feeling of her woman in her arms.

"This is so romantic." Lena said softly.

"A thunderstorm and you think it's romantic." Stef said, pulling her wife closer.

"It's not the storm that makes it romantic." Lena said slowly.

"What does?" Stef asked, pushing Lena's jumper up so she could gently rub the toned abs of her wife.

"The firelight. No other light. Laying her in your arms. Knowing that my wife loves me completely."

"I do love you completely." Stef kissed her again. "Plus its not often we are alone."

"Well we do have a house full." Lena laughed.

"And whose fault is that?" Stef said softly

"I suppose it's mine for giving birth to twins when we already had five kids." Lena said grinning as Stef dropped a number of kisses onto her.

"Yes I totally blame you even through I was the one who managed to get you pregnant."

"Oh baby that was funny," Lena giggled. "Us having sex on the bathroom floor."

"They were not made on our bathroom floor."

"No they were made in our bed." Lena said, before turning her head. slowly they kissed. Stef holding Lena in place. Her fingers moving along her cheek. Lena turned fully in her wife's arms. Holding her close. Both of them kissing each other passionately.

"Are you up to this?" Lena asked.

"Always, plus I asked the nurse at the cancer centre and they are fine with me doing it before my chemo starts" Stef said, Lena smiled as Stef bent her leg. Hooking it around Lena's hips. As they kissed again. Lena ran her hand along Stef's jean clad leg. Stef's hands found Lena's butt as Lena's hips started to move towards her. Stef's body reacting to her Lena's hands were now all over Stef' as they made out on the sofa. Stef's own hands pushing up Lena's top. Lena pulled away and pulled off her shirt. Stef watched. Looking at her wife. Gently holding onto her. she undid Lena's bra. Hugging her. close as Lena undid her shirt.

"I love you." Stef whispered.

"I love you too." Lena said. as she managed to get them both naked. There clothes on the floor. Both of them kissing softly. Enjoying the feeling of each other. Bare skin against bare skin. Stef's fingers running up and down Lena's back. as Lena slowly moved her fingers into Stef. Stef moaned into Lena's ear as slowly Lena moved in and out of her wife. Stef's hips moving in time with Lena's fingers. As Lena looked into her wife's eyes. Looking deep into her eyes.

"Lena, baby," Stef managed. As Lena moved her fingers. Pushing deeper into her. Stef's eyes closed and her head went back. Lena found that spot. Hitting it time and time again. their bodies moving together. before slowly kissing Stef's neck. knowing where to kiss her to make her scream. Stef moaned. Then it happened she came hard. Her body shaking.

"You okay babe." Lena asked as she held Stef.

"Yes wow." Stef lay there looking up at her wife. Holding onto her. pulling her closer. Needing to feel her close.

"I love you Stef."

"I love you too, babe." Stef grinned. "I need a shower."

"We can do that my love." Lena smiled.

"Good, I may be able to repay you later." Stef said.

"No rush." Lena said, getting up and taking her hand. Going towards the bathroom

"I need my meds love."

"Well sit your sexy naked body there and I'll get them." Stef laughed as Lena went to get her meds and water. She turned on the shower. Waiting. Smiling. Knowing she felt completely loved.


	227. Support

Support

_Hello all, I've seen last night's episode and frankly there were so good bits but I'm not impressed. _

_So I wrote this._

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy _

"More supportive than you!" Lena bit out she was about to turn away.

"Don't walk away." Stef said, slowly. Lena turned. Look at her wife, she was mad now.

"Why not?"

"We don't do that. you can be mad at me all you want but you don't get to walk away." Stef said.

"I'm not one of the kids." Lena bit out. Stef dropped the knife onto chopping board. Looking at her wife.

"No Lena, you're my wife. My WIFE. The one person in this world I love above all else. I'm trying. I fail a lot of the time. I make mistakes. But I don't walk away from the fight." Stef said as she stood her hands on the chopping board.

" You don't get it. Jude needs us. Connor's father is a bully I can't let that happen to Connor or Jude."

"Jude needs more people around him."

"I agree but at least he has people around him. that boy has been through so much."

"What you think I don't know that?" Stef said.

"You act like you don't know that. Stef you just want this all to go away."

"Yeh I do. I look at our kids and I hate it when I can't help them. it hurts. Like I couldn't help you." Stef said, before looking down

"You couldn't help me?" Lena said slowly. walking back into the room and standing across the table from Stef.

"No, I wanted to safe you both, but when it came to it I could only safe you."

"I couldn't safe her." Lena said. "But that's not what we are fighting about."

"I don't want to fight at all." Stef said slowly. before picking up the knife and starting to make her sandwich.

"Well I'd like your support then." Stef gripped the knife.

"I do." She whispered, Lena missed it.

"Sorry?"

"I do, I do, I've spent ten years doing so and I'll spend the rest of my life doing so." Stef said looking up "Because I'm married to you. I love you. I've spent ten years supporting you as much as you support me. I want what is best for our family and for us. I'm finding it so hard to deal with. I'm hurting because our son is. I'm hurting because Mariana and Jesus are. I'm hurting because you are. I'm grieving because we lost our daughter. I will always give you the world. but right now I hurt." Stef admitted and slow tears ran down her face. she was holding onto the knife tightly. "everyday I look at our kids and know I'm not able to help them. they get into so much trouble. I…we try. But I hurt. I look at you and I see you're pain and I can't make that go away." She whispered.

"I don't want you to make the pain go away. I just want you to be there for me. you can't always be the tough one Stef." Lena said, watching her wife fall apart in front of her. Stef looked up.

"I'm supposed to protect you." Stef said gently putting the knife down and walking over to the window and looking out at the cherry tree. Frankie's tree. She gripped the sink. "I want to support Jude, I want him to have so many friends and be the great kid we know he is. I know Conner's father is a bully but I don't' know what to do. So instead I put my foot into my mouth." Lena walked over standing behind her wife she wrapped her arms around her.

"We will do this together." Lena said. resting her chin on Stef's shoulder. "We will work this out. This is the most you've spoken to me you know."

"We skyped" Lena laughed.

"Yes," Lena said, her fingers locking on Stef's stomach. both of them looking at Frankie's tree. "We'll never forget her. she's always in our hearts."

"I know, she took a little bit of me with her."

"And me." Lena said slowly. gently rubbing her nose along Stef's cheek.

"I love you," Stef whispered turning in Lena's arms, locking her own around Lena's neck.

"I love you, I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry I shouldn't be the one who says things and gets it all wrong. I know how much you love our family and I know you need my support I just feel so lost at the moment."

"I want to be lost with you." Lena said, resting her forehead against Stef's.

"You're always going to be lost with me." Lena grinned. Before slowly moving forward and kissing her lips. Stef's hand went to Lena's face. holding her place.

"Eww do you two have too." Jesus said coming in. Stef and Lena moved away smiling.

"What we can't kiss?" Stef said, pulling Lena back to her.

"No, if you do you must do it behind closed doors and in your bedrooms." He said helping himself to some juice.

"You know the rules. No girls behind closed doors." Stef laughed as Lena put her arm around her holding her tight.

"I didn't think that applied to you two, as you're married."

"So before we were married?" Stef asked.

"Well you're domestic partners then. So again doesn't count." Jesus said grinning.

" Okay then." Stef laughed. "So if the rules don't count I will make out with your Mama in the kitchen if I want too."

"eww Mom seriously." Jesus laughed leaving the room.

"Back on form then Stef."

"Yes it would appear I am, now would you like a sandwich?"

"Yes please." Lena said. "and I'm sorry, we need to talk more."

"We do but right now I'm making us sandwiches. And you're going to eat it and then give me a kiss, then we can curl up on the sofa and we can talk or watch a movie or just be."

"I like the idea of just being, but can we go outside,"

"Why?"

"I want to sit and look at Frankie's tree, holding your hand and just be."

"We can do that my love always." Stef said. "What do you want on your sandwich?"

"You,"

"Seriously Love." Stef laughed.

"Cheese and salad would be fine."

"Okay I'll sort it." Stef said as Lena started to make them drinking knowing that things were going to be okay


	228. Hard News

Hard News

_Hello all_

_Thank you so much for reading, you guys keep me writing_

_Thanks for the reviews keep them coming I value everyone's voices._

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Please enjoy (might write a sexy one next)_

Stef opened a bottle of beer and sat on the front steps. She just needed some alone time. she's been told she had cancer. She didn't know how to take it. right now she just wanted the world to stop for a few minutes so she could take everything in. they had told the kids. they'd had a skype conversation, everything was supportive. The twins, who were still at home Frankie and Charlie had hugged her holding her close. Now they were talking to their Mama while Stef sat, watching the street and the world go by. She put the drink down as she felt the tears slowly run down her face. she couldn't break inside. She couldn't show her kids she was scared. she couldn't show Lena she was scared. she felt so alone. She wiped her tears away. she looked down at herself. This was going to change everything. Stef didn't hear the front door. She didn't even notice as Lena sat herself next to her wife. It was only when Lena took her hand. She turned to her.

"Are they okay?" Stef asked. as their fingers interlocked. Stef holding on for dear life.

"They are fine." Lena said slowly.

"Good."

"You're not" Lena said softly. She could feel her wife's hand shaking in hers.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." Lena said. "I know you too well for that babe." Stef looked at their interlocked hands.

"You know I've always loved how are hands are so different."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked knowing that Stef needed to think right now.

"Well look at your long thin fingers. My little fat ones. The fact they are so different and so perfect. my light skin tone, beside yours which is so perfect. our bodies are so different. You're so thin and sexy and still have curves. I love your hair. Your smell. The way you rub your eyes when you cry or you're tired. The way you curl up in bed beside me. you sleep on your hand. The way you like to rub my shoulder. They way you touch me. we're so different. Yet without you I'd fall apart. I've spent years trying to be me. then I meet you and I knew who I was. You're body next to mine. I'm scared."

"I know you are." Lena said, just doing what Stef wanted which was to hold onto her.

"Today I was told I've got…erm….erm…cancer. and it hurts. It hurts that I could leave you with seven kids. I could leave you alone. That I'm going to hurt the one person I love more than anything else in this world. I cannot think of anything worse than failing you all." Stef said slowly

"You're not failing us."

"I am. I'm going to get sicker then I am now. I'm going to get so sick. I'm not going to be able to provide for my family. I'm not going to be able to look after you all. I'm going fall down. I'm going to sleep. I'm going to be so weak."

"Did you look up the cancer?" Lena asked slowly. still holding her hand tight.

"Yes. I'm going to fall apart. it's going to happen. my life is going to fall apart. I won't be able to stop it. I'm going to have no control. I'm totally in love with you and our family. I'm falling apart. I'm sick. What we going to do when I can't get out of bed or when I'm too weak to leave hospital. I'm scared Lena. I won't be able to go for a run when I'm stressed. I can't just pop out for a drive. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to learn to talk about your feelings."

"yeh like that's going to happen." Stef laughed. Lena pulled her closer, taking her wife into her arms.

"No matter what happens Stef. You're mine completely and utterly mine. we're in this together. our kids are on your side it's going to be okay. we're all in this together and on the days you're not able to be you, I'll still be there. You see this…" she held up their locked hands. "this is forever. You've always been my forever. You can win this babe."

"Blind faith." Stef said slowly.

"Yes the best kind. You're my love and I will fight this with you." Lena said kissing the back of Stef's hand.

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Yes, when I said my vows on our wedding day, when I first made a vow to you years ago, I meant it. sickness and health. It's my time to step up to the plate. I love you so much Stef Adams Foster and I won't let you leave me this way." Lena said. Stef looked at her. she gripped her face and kissed her hard.

"I won't." she said resting her forehead against Lena's. "I've too much to live for. You. our kids. Our grandbaby on the way."

"He'll be with us any day now" Lena grinned.

"Yeh,"

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." Stef said, resting her head against her shoulder. Gently rubbing Lena's leg.

"Together." Lena whispered.

"Together." Stef said, as the front door open and both their twins came out. Hugging their Mom.


	229. One Bed

One Bed

_Hello all,_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your reviews coming I love your voices._

_You're all totally amazing._

_Please keep you're requests coming._

_This chapter has SEXUAL content. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef lay in bed. sweat covering her body, the sheets barely covering her naked body. curled into her side is Lena. her wife. The woman she'd just married. It felt so good. They'd gone to a hotel after they had married as Lena's parents had bought them three nights in a hotel down town for them to have a little bit of honeymoon. Stef reached up and pushed her hair out of her face as Lena opened her eyes.

"It's been too long." Lena said softly

"What do you mean?"

"Since we went for hours." Lena laughed.

"We only lasted two and we've been here three." Stef said slowly rubbing her arm. Enjoying Lena's arms across her stomach. Lena moved and kissed her.

"You smell of sex my love, my love, my love." Lena sang the last part making Stef laugh.

"Well I should after three orgasms what do you expect?"

"I thought you'd always smell of roses."

"I never smelt of them in the first place. Right now I smell like you and sex. Which is great."

"shall we try out the tub." Lena said, as Stef rolled onto her side and suddenly took Lena into a deep kiss. Her hand running along her wife's breasts. Slowly rubbing her still sensitive nipples. Lena moaned. Loving that they could do this. that they could make noise. Stef moved her kisses down her wife's neck. making her way down her body, slowly kissing her way down Lena's perfect mocha body. licking and kissing her way down. her hands following as Lena moaned slowly moving her hips willing Stef got get to her centre.

"Did you wax for me babe?" Stef asked. softly licked Lena's fully waxed mound.

"Yes. just this once. For you?"

"Is it sensitive down here."

"Yes and you breath feels amazing. just get on with it Stef." Stef laughed. Before taking her new wife's clit into her mouth and softly sucking. As she pushed two fingers deep inside her. Lena's hips moving in time with her wife's fingers. Her hands lost in Stef's blonde locks. Her head back, her moans soft as usual. But she was enjoying it. her leg's bent around her wife. Her body totally naked. As Stef had took the sheets with her. Stef slowly made love to her wife. Making sure that Lena's body was feeling the pleasure. Stef licked and sucked on her wife's clit her fingers moving slowly, hitting the spot.

"Oh God Babe," Lena moaned as she suddenly came hard. Her body shaking but Stef didn't let up. she kept going. Lena pulled her head closer as she came again. hard. Harder than the first time. this time she pushed Stef away. Stef pulled her fingers out and grinned at her wife's shaking.

"Feeling good babe?" Stef asked.

"So good. Wow." Lena managed laughing. Stef moved back up the bed.

"Bath?"

"yes, but give me five minutes."

"Why?"

"Because you've just given me two amazing orgasms."

"Amazing hey?" Stef said looking smug.

"Stop looking so smug." Lena said.

"Can't help it baby." Stef kissed her softly.

"You taste of me." Lena said smiling.

"Yeh well I was just licking you."

"You're so prefect when you're smug."

"I know. Right five minutes then we get to have a bath." Stef said laying back down just looking at Lena. who grinned.

"This is the best way to start married life." Lena said.

"It sure is. I love you."

"I love you." Lena whispered back as her eyes closed.


	230. Frankie and Charlie's first birthday wak

Frankie and Charlie's first birthday wake up

_Hello all_

_This was a request _

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Keep your requests coming. _

_Enjoy _

Lena slowly opened her eyes. She smiled. She couldn't believe it. she felt Stef's arm come around her. she grinned. Usually Stef was the little spoon but right now she was enjoying the fact her wife was hugging her.

"This time last year Mrs Adams Foster," Stef whispered as she kissed her wife's neck. "Where screaming at me and holding my hand while you gave me two more great gifts." Stef smiled

"I believe I was cursing." Lena said softly.

"Yes, not often you do that. usually only during a wild night."

"I remember laying in bed after they were born with them both on my chest. you holding me. it was a perfect moment. I can't believe it's been a year. A year since our babies came into the world."

"A year of vomit, poo, diapers, bottles and 2am feeds and you know what?" Stef said.

"What?" Lena said laughing at her crazy wife.

"I wouldn't change it for the world. you and our seven amazing kids are everything. I just can't believe that our twins who look just like their Mama, are now one year old."

"it's been the most stressful year of our life"

"What more then adopting the twins. And Callie and Jude?"

"Yes." Lena grinned. "two babies are worse then teenagers."

"We're just too use to teenagers." Stef smiled. "but our babies are strong and amazing."

"Frankie is a mini you."

"Well Charlie is a mini you so we're doing well. plus they both look like you."

"They have my hair the poor bugs."

"I love your curly hair."

"I know you do baby." Lena smiled as a little voice came down the baby monitor.

"Mama, Mama, Mama." It was Frankie's little voice. She wasn't crying she was just saying her Mommy's name. Lena got up she went and got Frankie.

"Hey birthday girl, how is my girl. shall we go and see Mommy." Lena grinned as she looked at Charlie who was still sleeping. They walked out of the room and into their room and Stef grinned when Frankie waved at her.

"Oh look at my beautiful birthday girl." Lena got into bed and Stef smiled as Frankie moved towards Stef and clapped her hands when she got there.

"What's made you so happy baby?" Lena asked Frankie as she clapped her hands and giggled.

"She's in a good mood." Stef smiled as she picked her up sitting her onto her lap. Frankie, kissed her as best a one year old could. "Wow that's nice baby." Frankie clapped again. Lena took her phone and took a photo of her wife holding their daughter. Who was giggling at the faces that her mother was pulling. Stef had always been good at facial expressions. Charlie woke and was giggling at something. Lena went to get him

"My birthday boy is awake." She giggled holding onto him as he kissed her. both the twins were very affectionate. She walked into the bedroom and giggled when she saw Stef lay on her back with Frankie above her head using her as a weight. A tiny giggle coming from her daughter every time Stef bought her down to her face and kissed her nose.

"Our children are not weights for you're training babe." Lena said giggling. As she got back into bed. sitting Charlie on her lap as he watched his sister.

"But she loves it." Stef said as Frankie giggled again. Charlie watched before put his arms up.

"Charlie wants his turn." Lena said as Stef kissed Frankie before swopping her for Charlie. Who giggled. Lena laughed. As Frankie curled into her. Lena really did love this should. The sounds of her kids waking up and giggling at her wife.


	231. Oh what a surprise

Oh what a surprise

_Hello all _

_I hope you enjoy this._

_I'm thinking of writing a couple of London scenes for the holiday but not sure what you guys would like. _

_Please let me know I love hearing from you all, you guys keep me writing. _

_Thank you for reading. _

_Enjoy _

Stef had been saving for years for this. in an account that she had hidden from Lena. she hated that she'd hidden from her. but she'd done it for a good reason she wanted her to have the best. She's spent the last 25 years trying to give Lena everything she had ever wanted to and today she was ready for her. Lena hadn't got a clue of what was about to happen. she thought they were going to the airport to pick up Brandon. they were walking through the terminal, it was then Lena stopped all the kids. she looked at Stef and frowned.

"What's going on?" Lena asked as they walked towards the kids.

"Erm." Stef said slowly. the kids all stood there. They all watched smiling. Stef knew they had their cases.

"Stefanie Marie Adams Foster." Lena said. Stef smiled.

"Baby, for 25 years you've been in my life and I love you. you've given me seven amazing kids and you're got me through some of the toughest times. For ten years I've been saving to give you the holiday of a life time to celebrate our 25th anniversary. I've bought us first class tickets to London. I've got us a five star hotel and it's just going to be us." Lena started crying, looking at her wife. The kids all smiled and hugged her before handing her suitcase. Before she knew it she was sitting on a plane holding a glass of wine sitting next to her wife. Who had a class of OJ as she was still recovering from her cancer. Lena looked at her wife.

"I can't believe you've done this." Lena said reaching over and taking her wife's hand.

"I would give you the world."

"I know, I just…"

"well when I was ill I got Callie and Mariana involved. They made sure the right amount of money went into the fund. I was scared we wouldn't get to do this but this is what I wanted for you." Lena who wasn't one for PDAs, reached over and kissed her wife. As the cabin manager walked over he smiled.

"Welcome on Board Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster, I believe you are celebrating your 25th anniversary. We'd like to congratulated you."

"Thank you." Lena said, smiling at the man.

"If you need anything please let me know. Here is your menus" He passed them their dinning menus. Stef smiled at her wife's face as he left.

"You've planned all this haven't you?" Lena said.

"Yes." Stef said moving her hair out of her face, it was starting to grow back and wasn't very long at the moment. "For you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." she looked at the menu and couldn't believe it. it all seemed so unreal. Stef looked at the crew and he came over.

"Can I help you Mrs Adams Foster." He asked Stef.

"I need to take some meds. I'm recovering from cancer but I have to eat with the meds. When will meals be served."

"we should be serving shortly we can get your food first. I did see from your booking that you have special requirements. It's not a problem. Do you both know what you would like." Lena smiled as they both ordered. Because of the way first class was done it was like they were completely alone. The crew left and Stef looked at her wife. Lifting her glass.

"My love, you're my world. this holiday is to celebrate that 25 years ago you agreed to be with me. I wouldn't change that for the world and now we're on a plane in first class after years of saving so I can give you the world." Lena just grinned. Knowing that her wife would always give her the world. she was still in shock that this was happening

"I can't believe you've done this."

"It was worth it." Stef laughed. Resting back ad enjoying the feeling of Lena's hand in hers as Lena lent over and placed her head onto Stef's shoulder. She couldn't believe they were finally going back to England for the first time since the kids were little. However this time they were completely alone.


	232. Oh London baby

Oh London baby

_Hello all, here is the follow up to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep your requests coming. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please review I love reading your reviews and ideas. They keep me writing and I'm still shocked that this will be chapter 232. How did that happen. _

_Thank you everyone. _

Stef rolled over, and snuggled into the naked back of her wife. Her hand protectively finding Lena's soft breast and cupping it. even after all these years she still loved the feel of their naked skin against each other. Maybe because they generally slept in PJs now and it was rare that they were undressed. Lena snuggled back into her wife. Moving her butt so they were as close as they could be.

"I can't believe you, you know that?" Lena said in her morning voice. So Stef knew she wasn't quite awake yet.

"After 25 years together, 15 married you still can't believe me." Stef whispered. kissing her wife's ear.

"Yes, babe you've saved for years for us to have this amazing holiday." Lena said linking her fingers with Stef's.

"I did and it was worth it." Lena rolled over and looked into her wife's eyes, looking at her taking her in. she reached up and gently pushed Stef's hair behind her ear. Stef's hair was short as it was only just growing back after the chemo. Her hair had come back blonder then ever. Stef rubbed her wife's hip.

"I'm so grateful to have you still." Lena said. running her hand along her wife's face. Stef smiled.

"I'm sorry, I know the last two years have been so hard for you. looking after me. even if that hadn't happened we'd still be here but I think it's made special by the fact that we've had a struggle to get here. You're my world. from the moment you agreed to date me I knew I was with you for life. I didn't realise how crazy our lives would be. I never expected us to end up with seven kids or that our lives to get so crazy. I hate that I got cancer. But it opened my eyes to a few things?"

"Like what?" Lena asked, kissing Stef's nose. Something she had done since Stef had been in hospital.

"How much I really love you. and how much you love me. I remember waking up in the middle of the night being really ill and you were there. Sleeping in a chair for the ninth or tenth night in a row and I knew it was true love."

"Baby, you'd have done the same for me. I know that. I love you, you're my one. Remember our wedding night." Lena said smiling.

"I remember the sex." Stef said grinning. Lena smiled.

"I remember us trying to be quite because, even though it was our wedding night we were at home and your Mom, my parents and the kids were all at home."

"I still made you scream."

"Thank goodness that happened in our bathroom." Lena grinned. "So…" She wanted to change the subject. Stef smiled.

"What we going to do today?" Stef asked for Lena.

"Yeh." Lena smiled before kissing her wife's lips.

"Well, I've got nothing planned so you can chose. I've just got to take my meds."

"Okay baby." Lena watched as Stef got up, completely naked. She put on her robe and went into the main room to get her meds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef held onto her wife's hand as they walked through Hyde Park. They had spent the day shopping and just enjoying each others company. Now they were slowly just enjoying the last of the day. Their fingers locked together.

"Have you noticed we don't' get looked at." Lena said.

"What do you mean my love?" Stef said as they found a bench and sat down. watching the world go back and listening to the distant sound of the London traffic.

"Well we walk around holding hands and no one gives us a second look. Back home we get second glances."

"We rarely hold hands in public babe."

"I know. That's my fault."

"You know when I first got with you I thought it was because of me that you didn't do PDAs. I've always wanted to kiss you, hold your hand, link arms with you. but I learnt that I could that at home or in some neighbours but not everywhere."

"I remember writing you a letter explaining why I didn't do PDA."

"I know. I still have it."

"What?" Lena looked at her wife.

"I've got every card and every letter you've ever wrote to me."

"Really?" Lena said, smiling at Stef who grinned.

"Yeh, I love reading them. when I was ill I would read them."

"You're a massive softly Stefanie." Lena grinned.

"Only when it comes to you and our family."

"best thing to be soft about my love." Lena said.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"You'll be mad."

"I'm not going to get mad about you eating." Lena said.

"I really want a greasy cheese burger."

"I'm sure we can find you one and I can have something else."

"Are you enjoying yourself my love?" Stef asked, as she rubbed the back of her hand Lena smiled.

"this has been an amazing vacation. I'm so glad that you'd done this for us. I love you so much."

"I love you." they got up and Stef looked around. Trying to work out the best way back to the main road.

"Baby, lets just go back the way we came." Lena grinned. Slowly. taking her wife's they started to walk back towards marble arch. Stef walking slowly. just enjoying these moments with her wife. "How does McDonalds sound?" Lena asked. Stef looked at her wife and grinned.

"Yes. really good, can we really have it?" Stef asked shocked.

"Yes baby."

"Cool, I could eat a horse." Stef laughed. Lena laughed with her. enjoying the fact that Stef was so happy and that they were about to eat McDonalds before heading back to their five star room.


	233. Passionate

Passionate

_Hello all_

_I hope you enjoy this to _Gleefreak15 _I will e using some of your ideas just gotta come up with chapters for them _

_Please keep your requests coming_

_Please keep the reviews coming in I love reading them, you're all awesome._

_This chapter is sexual (all of it) _

_Enjoy. _

Lena kissed Stef passionately as she walked backwards toward their new bed. they had only been in the house six hours and now they were taking advantage of the fact Mike had Brandon. Lena fell onto the bed with Stef on top of her, Stef's lips finding her neck. kissing her passionately. Lena's fingers pulling Stef's t-shirt up. after only six months together they were still in the honeymoon period and she wanted her woman right now. she couldn't believe how passionate Stef had become since their first night of passionate four months before. Stef was now kissing her way down Lena's neck to her chest area as Lena was wearing a tank top. Stef pulled back and let Lena sit up she smiled as Lena pulled off her tank top revealing a pink lacy bra that she removed.

"You know babe, you don't really need a bra" Stef said as Lena lay back. her eyes locked on Lena's small breasts.

"What you trying to say baby?" Lena asked as she rubbed Stef's arms.

"That your sexy tiny breasts don't need to be confined by a bra they should be as they are now. on display for me." Lena smiled as Stef slowly leant down and took her woman's nipple into her mouth. slowly sucking and licking. Making Lena's head full back. her hand going to Stef's hair holding her in place. Stef's hand finding Lena's other breast and gently rubbing it. she changed breasts smiling when she heard Lena's groan. She then slowly kissed down Lena's toned stomach. opening her jeans. Pulling them down and throwing them across the room. She smiled at Lena's tiny thong. She pulled it off. Grinning. As she threw it across the room. She bent Lena's legs and smiled as she kissed her knees. Slowly making her way along Lena's toned legs. Kissing and licking her way up. then she got to Lena's sweet centre. She kissed it slowly. before she slowly took Lena's clit into her mouth. slowly sucking as she slipped a finger into her. listening to Lena's moans and gasping knowing if she was hitting the right spot. Lena's legs shaking as she hit the right spot. One of Lena's hands gripped the sheets and her other in Stef's hair as Stef added another finger. Lena's hips moving in time with Stef's fingers. Then it happened she came hard. Screaming Stef's name as she did. He head back. Stef slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before she sat next to Lena. Lena looked at her fully dressed lover.

"Baby." Lena said breathless. As Stef drew slow circles on Lena's stomach.

"What my love?"

"That felt so good."

"I'm glad." Stef smiled as she got up and started to get undressed. Lena grinned. She rolled over and opened their private draw that had a lock on it. she opened it, grinning to herself. She got up and put on the leather harness. Strapping on their favourite toy that Stef had bought off the internet one drunken night. Stef watched as she lay in the middle of their massive new bed. watching her. Lena grinned before crawling up the bed. running her hands over Stef's pale muscular body. when she was level with Stef's lips she grinned. Slowly Lena leant down and kissed Stef lips. As Stef wrapped her legs around Lena's hips. Hooking her feet around Lena pulling her in close. The kiss was messy and sexy. Stef's hands lost in Lena's curly hair. Lena reached down and gently pushed the toy into her lover. Stef moaned not breaking the kiss. As Lena moved her hips hard and fast. Suddenly Stef broke the kiss and moaned. Pushing her head back.

"Fuck." Stef managed Lena grinned before kissing her ear.

"No cursing Stef, let me love you."

"Ahhh," Stef managed as Lena pushed harder into her. before Stef moved to kiss her back. she didn't expect her orgasm. She broke the kiss and moaned Lena's name as she came hard. Her body shaking. "Only you." Stef whispered. Lena grinned.

"I love you,"

"I love you too babe." Stef said breathless as Lena pulled out.

"I need a shower." Lena smiled.

"so do i. but I don't' think I can walk." Stef grinned.

"Bath?"

"Yeh, why not." Stef smiled as she just lay there for a few moments while Lena went to start the both running. In that moment it hit her. she couldn't be happier. Things were going well. she's got a woman who loves her and she loves. They've bought a house and starting out on this amazing adventure together. she couldn't wait for Brandon to come home. Their family would be complete. She put her arms above her head Lena walked back in, her robe around her. taking in Stef's naked body.

"Bath is nearly done babe."

"Okay."

"You're the sexist woman alive." Stef looked at her and smiled.

"Nah that would be you." Stef said honestly.

"Get up woman."

"Wow I love it when you call me woman." Stef said as they both laughed going into the bathroom.


	234. Stef's letter

Stef's letter

_Hello all, _

_This was just an idea flouting around my head. _

_please keep your reviews/requests coming. _

_you guys are awesome _

_thank you for reading._

_Please enjoy _

To My Love,

From the moment I shock you hand in the garden of the school I knew that I wanted to be with you. you had me tongue tied. Which as you know all these years on doesn't come easily. you made me forgot my own son's name. I sometimes forget that back then I wasn't open about who I was. All it took was you. you walking into my life. you holding me close. Our first kiss beside my old car after I'd finally told Mike, my father, my friends and the rest of my family that I was lesbian and I'd found the woman I wanted to send the rest of my life with you. your lips were and still are so soft against mine. the way you held me. it felt so right.

I remember the first time we made love. We'd been dating for months but I wouldn't until my divorce came through. The night it did you took me by the hand and showed me what it meant to be fully loved. I remember laying there afterwards in your arms. Our legs entwined. Our naked bodies wrapped together. in the candle light, you romantic you, our bodies so different my pale, almost ill looking skin against you're perfect mocha skin. You're hair. I love your hair. I love it curly. I hate it when you spend an hour and half to straighten it. that was the first thing that changed when we got together you started leaving your hair natural. I love losing my fingers in it.

I remember the first night we spent in our house. us on an airbed, Brandon sleeping between us. I remember waking up and thinking that this really was forever. You looked so peaceful with Brandon sleeping against your chest. you're a natural mother. I remember the first night with Mariana and Jesus and you lay with them both. As they cried because they thought we'd hurt them. you just held them. making sure they both knew they were safe. I slept on the floor of the bedroom that night. I remember I was woken up by Mariana getting into bed with me. because she thought I looked lonely. I knew in that moment we were never going to give these children back to the system or their birth mother. We loved them.

Our tenth anniversary party was amazing. your mother did it all. I remember slow dancing with you, with everyone watching. Our foreheads resting against each other looking into each others eyes. I never wanted that moment to end. I felt so in love with you, plus you had that dress on that made me so wet and you knew it. we had sex in a toilet stall that night. You against the door. I remember the moaning in my ear. You're very loud when drunk babe but it was worth it. I'm also sure our mothers knew we were getting busy in there because no one came in and they were so standing guard when we finally came out. You smacked my butt on the way out of the toilet while giggling. That has to be one of the best nights of my life.

Our wedding day. The day I thought we'd never see. You looked stunning in that dress. made me forget the pain in my side from the bullet. I knew I loved you more in that moment. standing there in our backyard telling our friends and family that we were in this forever, at that time I think they thought we were in it for the long haul anyways. I love the fact that your father married us. it felt so much more like a family event because of it. I know we only got a five minute of honeymoon but it was worth it. I love saying 'my wife' instead of my 'domestic partner.' I love that we have matching wedding rings.

The birth of our twins. That day was so long and a total blur but I do remember holding them and you once they had arrived. Us lay together on our bed, as you thought it was clever to have a home birth. You lay there holding Frankie and Charlie and I couldn't have been more in love with you.

I love that you got me through my cancer. When I was weak, you held me up. when I couldn't move you helped me. you were total amazing. I know it was hard for you. when I was low I was so low. I was so pleased when I got the remission letter. I remember crying in your arms holding you close.

Today marks the day we've been together for 25 years. 25 wonderful years. We've got seven amazing kids. three amazing grandchildren and another one of the way. You're an amazing mother, all our kids are better for having you in their lives. You're an amazing grandmother. You're an amazing educator, you've made a difference in so many kids life. but most of all…

You're an amazing wife, lover and best friend. I don't know what I'd do with out you. for 25 years I've had you in my life and you've made sure we've had the greatest life together. I'm so proud that I get to wake up to you every morning and I fall asleep with you every night. You're the first and last person I think about. You're my love. The love of my life. you're still so sexy. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much. you've made my life complete. You're the only woman I've ever been with and I'm glad of that. you're my everything

You've even managed to turn me into a massive softy. I love you here is to the rest of our life's.

Stef


	235. Reminder

Reminder

_Hello all,_

_This was a request from tumblr. I hope the anon who asked for it enjoys it_

_Thank you for reading._

_Please keep your reviews/requests coming_

_This is very sexual _

_Enjoy. _

Stef stood against the kitchen side gripping onto it.

"How could you even think I would do that?" Stef said, after eight years together she couldn't believe the words were coming out of her partners mouth.

"she was flirting with you, you weren't pushing her away."

"So you just thought you'd ask me if I wanted to sleep with her."

"well she couldn't have got any more into your personal space." Lena bit out. Stef turned to her.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN." Stef yelled suddenly glad that the kids weren't in the house.

"NO," Lena said.

"BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SAYING. YOU'RE SAYING I WAS READY TO FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN. WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW." Lena yelled back at her partner. "YOU JUST DIDN'T SEEM TO WANT TO PUSH HER AWAY." Stef breathed in. looking at her

"You were jealous."

"Yes I was. Look at you Stef, you're hot. You're sexy."

"And yours." Stef said. moving forward she gripped Lena kissing her passionately her hands on Lena's face as they crashed back against the kitchen table. Stef lifted her onto it pushing Lena's skirt up. pushing her hand up it. without warning she pushed Lena's panties to one side and pushed two fingers deep into her.

"Ahh," Lena moaned as she gripped onto Stef's shirt. As Stef roughly had sex with her. looking deep into her eyes.

"You." Stef gritted out as she pushed hard. Lena gripped ono her moaning hard into her ear as Stef gave her pleasure. Lena came hard. Slowly. Stef pulled her fingers out. Lena looked at her partner. pulling her closer locking her legs around her. kissing her hard. She pulled back

"I need more." Lena whispered. Stef grinned.

"More? You've just cum on the kitchen table."

"I know but Stef, I need more." Stef grinned before kissing her softly. "I don't want soft." Stef grinned.

"tell me what you want baby?" Stef said knowing that her wife would always tell her what she wanted.

"upstairs. Our toy." She managed. Stef grinned picking her woman up and taking her upstairs. She almost threw Lena onto the bed as she stripped herself before opening the closet and getting the toy she wanted. strapping it on. she smiled when she sat Lena on the bed naked slowly rubbing herself.

"What a hot sight?" Stef said.

"You enjoying it?"

"Oh yes, now get on all fours." Lena did as she was asked and Stef took her from behind. Kissing her back as she her hips moved quick, moving the toy in and out of Lena. Lena dropped her head and gripped the sheets, she knew the toy was small but it was hitting the right spot. Stef gripped her hips with one hand and the other hand gripped her breast. Making Lena moan more. Stef looked at Lena's perfect back, her curly hair falling over her face as Stef moved quicker and then it happened Lena came hard. Her body shaking and she feel onto the bed. the toy sliding out. Stef grinned before pulling it off. And putting onto the bedside table she took her woman in to her arms holding her close as Lena's breathing returned to normal. Her head on Stef's shoulder.

"Only you baby, always only you" Stef whispered. "I only love you."

"I love you too I'm sorry." Lena said

"All is forgiven. Now rest then you owe me two orgasms." Lena started laughing. Curling herself around her woman.

"That's why I love you."

"that I'm too forgiving"

"Yeh." Stef smiled at Lena before kissing her forehead. Holding her close. Both knowing they had each other.


	236. A box

A box

_Hello all, just a quick chapter of fluff. _

_Please enjoy it. _

_Please keep your reviews and requests comings. I love to hear from you. _

_Love you all_

_Thank you for reading._

Stef sat in the garage. Surrounded by boxes. boxes that had so much history in them. she opened a box. She was looking for a box of photos. She knew all the photos in the box were of her and Lena. she saw Lena's neat handwriting she opened the first shoebox in the box which was marked with a year. It was the year after they had first got together. she opened the smaller box smiling the photo which lay on the top of all the others. It was her and Lena. with Brandon at about six years old jumping on her. all of them laughing. She picked up the photo, it was like they years melted away and she could hear both Brandon and Lena's laughter. a sound that never grew old to her. she looked through the rest of the small box. Finding photos of her and Lena and some of just Lena. a couple of her on her own. she closed the box before opening another with a another year written on the lip. as she was going through this one the side door opened. Lena walked in wearing a low cut top and tight fitting jeans. Stef smiled at her wife.

"Hey baby what are you up too?" Lena asked smiling at her wife who was wearing a lose fitting shirt and baggy cargos.

"Looking at our history." Stef said, passing Lena a photo of them sat in Jenna's garden. Lena sat on Stef's knee both of them grinning at the camera.

"Wow I remember that."

"Yeh, it was the first time we were really affection in public. I got very drunk."

"Yeh we'd been together two years, we'd gone to Jenna and Kelly's anniversary party, you drank so much and got very flirty it was lovely. I remember us having sex in the back of your car."

"Oh I remember that. I hurt my hand."

"You did." Lena laughed as she sat next to her wife talking her hand. Looking at her wife "What's made you think of looking through this."

"I don't know I was just thinking."

"what about babe?" Lena asked, as she looked at a photo of her and Stef kissing from years before.

"Us. how no matter what our relationship has always been strong. We've gone in the wrong direction, we've miss each other so completely. Yet we've always had each other. I love you."

"You Stef are a massive softly."

"Yes I am. But only when it comes to you and our family." Lena grinned. Rubbing Stef's hand.

"what would you like for dinner love?"

"Something hot and spicy."

"like me?" Lena said without a beat. Stef looked at her and laughed. After nearly 20 years together she loved it.

"Yes my hot saint." Stef said making Lena giggle.

"How about Mexican?" Lena asked.

"Oh the way to my heart." Stef said slowly getting up. Lena grinned

"I will always know the way to your heart baby."

"Good, now lets have Mexican food and some wine."

"sounds like a plan." Lena said. grinning. As they closed the box and went into the house.


	237. Text Skype

Text skype.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you so much for reading, _

_Love reading your reviews and requests I will work on them_

_I hope you like this it is just a random idea. _

_Please enjoy_

Lena Adams Foster:

Hey baby

Stef Adams Foster:

Hey love, How are you settling in?

Lena Adams Foster:

It's a camp site what do you think?

Stef Adams Foster:

Well I'm guessing you're in a tent and lonely?

Lena Adams Foster:

What makes you think that?

Stef Adams Foster:

You're skyping on your phone using the texting opinion so you've gotta be quite.

Lena Adams Foster:

I knew there was a reason you're a cop.

Stef Adams Foster:

I should never make detective.

Lena Adams Foster:

Lol, the last time I went camping I woke up naked next to you and you were kissing my shoulder.

Stef Adams Foster:

We were sharing baby heat!

Lena Adams Foster:

Are you still maintaining that.

Stef Adams Foster:

Yes I am.

Lena Adams Foster:

How is that right? I'm sure we got into that sleeping bag fully clothed

Stef Adams Foster:

Yes and you removed my clothes.

Lena Adams Foster:

I did?

Stef Adams Foster:

Yes you did.

Lena Adams Foster:

I did not. You wanted to get naked and have wild sex.

Stef Adams Foster:

Lena I'm 45, I don't' have wild sex anymore

Lena Adams Foster:

Oh year, who are you trying to fool

Stef Adams Foster:

You?

Lena Adams Foster:

That's the wrong answer there Mrs Adams Foster

Stef Adams Foster:

How can it be the wrong answer?

Lena Adams Foster:

Because I sad so.

Stef Adams Foster:

Sorry Mama.

Lena Adams Foster:

Don't sorry Mama me. you got me naked. Made love to me and then woke me with you sexy kisses.

Stef Adams Foster:

Ahh so my kisses are sexy

Lena Adams Foster:

You know they are

Stef Adams Foster:

Only hen you tell me they are

Lena Adams Foster:

Stef you're like a child

Stef Adams Foster:

Me how so?

Lena Adams Foster:

You know how so.

Stef Adams Foster:

So my kisses aren't sexy?

Lena Adams Foster:

That's not what I'm saying. Oh how did this happen?

Stef Adams Foster:

What marriage to me? you said yes.

Lena Adams Foster:

That was a foolish mistake on my side

Stef Adams Foster:

Foolish. Did your emotions get the better of you when you said 'I thought you'd never ask?'

Lena Adams Foster:

My emotions were through the roof. You were awake and asking me to be your wife. You really are romantic.

Stef Adams Foster:

Oh I'm romantic now.

Lena Adams Foster:

It was very romantic Stef. The first words after you'd been shot were will you marry me. how could I say no to that?

Stef Adams Foster:

Like you were ever going to say no!

Lena Adams Foster:

Wow vein now too.

Stef Adams Foster:

I am not vein I just believe in saying as it is. Which is why I spent half my life saying sorry because I've managed to say something to upset you

Lena Adams Foster:

I wouldn't have you any other way Stef.

Stef Adams Foster:

I'm sure you would

Lena Adams Foster:

Naked?

Stef Adams Foster:

Where did that come from Lena?

Lena Adams Foster:

My brain, I'm allowed naught thoughts Stef, you're my wife.

Stef Adams Foster:

On a camping trip to reconnect with yourself.

Lena Adams Foster:

I'm surrounded by adults who have worse problems then me.

Stef Adams Foster:

We don't have problems. We have dramas.

Lena Adams Foster:

Oh baby I wish you were here keeping me warm

Stef Adams Foster:

The therapist said this time it would be just you, next time both of us.

Lena Adams Foster:

You and me in a tent alone. That leans to my naughty thoughts

Stef Adams Foster:

Always has, always will

Lena Adams Foster:

Stef,

Stef Adams Foster:

What love?

Lena Adams Foster:

I love you

Stef Adams Foster:

I love you too.

Lena Adams Foster:

I miss you so much,

Stef Adams Foster:

Aww babe I miss you too, our bed seems massive without you

Lena Adams Foster:

You saying I take up all the bed

Stef Adams Foster:

Yes you're the big spoon who gets in my space

Lena Adams Foster:

Are you moaning about that?

Stef Adams Foster:

Nope. I love our snuggle time

Lena Adams Foster:

Me too, we've not done it enough recently have we?

Stef Adams Foster:

No, we need to spend more time together

Lena Adams Foster:

Me being here isn't helping

Stef Adams Foster:

You need it babe

Lena Adams Foster:

I need you more

Stef Adams Foster:

I need you too,

Lena Adams Foster:

I keep having thoughts about us,

Stef Adams Foster:

What thoughts?

Lena Adams Foster:

You know, sexy ones?

Stef Adams Foster:

Really?

Lena Adams Foster:

Yes even after 11 years I still have those thoughts babe

Stef Adams Foster:

Good. Means we're still in love

Lena Adams Foster:

I'm always going to love you, you're the mother of my children

Stef Adams Foster:

Is that all?

Lena Adams Foster:

My lover, my best friend, my wife and the woman I wanna spend the rest of my life with

Stef Adams Foster:

Wow you have a way with words my love

Lena Adams Foster:

Always have.

Stef Adams Foster:

I know I get a valentines card from you

Lena Adams Foster:

Aww, I love you, you know

Stef Adams Foster:

I love you too.

Lena Adams Foster:

I've gotta go my battery is dying.

Stef Adams Foster:

Okay baby I love you so much

Lena Adams Foster:

I love you too, night babe, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Stef Adams Foster:

We can have a romantic dinner

Lena Adams Foster:

Together, alone where are the kids?

Stef Adams Foster:

They are doing their own things

Lena Adams Foster:

Excellent I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow

Stef Adams Foster:

Sweet dreams my love

Lena Adams Foster:

Sweet dreams baby can't wait to be back in bed with you

Stef Adams Foster:

I can't wait either

Lena Adams Foster:

I love you, night babe

Stef Adams Foster:

Night baby love you, sign off before you phone died

Lena Adams Foster:

I'm going, you're the best thing that ever happened to me Stefanie Marie Adams Foster

Stef Adams Foster:

I feel the same all the time, I love you too, Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster

Lena Adams Foster:

(signs off)

Stef Adams Foster:

(signs off)


	238. Pool time

Pool Time

_Hello all_

_I've been ill and not managed to do much for over a week now. but I'm getting better and would like to share this bit of fluff with you all_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming in. _

_Thank you for your time._

_Enjoy _

Lena stood on the balcony looking down at the pool, watching people milling around. Stef came up behind her putting her hands around her waist. Lena was wearing a bikini top and shorts. Stef's hands resting against her wife's abs. Lena smiled as Stef's fingers ran along her stomach and put her head onto her wife's shoulder.

"We're on vacation and you are people watching."

"Yeh well, it's rare for us to have all seven kids together, they are all down in the pool." Stef followed where Lena was now pointing. Stef grinned when she saw her grown up children playing with their grandkid and their ten year old twins.

"I love that we are all together."

"this is such a rare event." Stef said as she moved and stood next to her wife, so she could get a better view. Lena looked at her wife with her short hair, as it was starting to grow back. she was wearing baggy cargo shorts and a tee-shirt. Lena put her arm around her pulling her close. Stef smiled. "Have you seen our grandson?" Stef pointed to Jake laughing as Callie pulled him through the water.

"He is one happy little lad." Lena said. "Callie is a brilliant Mom."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"No," Lena smiled. "Shall we join them?"

"Yes come on." Holding hands they left the room and made their way downstairs. As they went out to the pool. The kids were giggling. There weren't many people around and the family took over everywhere.

"Nana." Jake yelped when he saw Stef. Who took her flip flops off and putting her feet into the warm water of the pool. She picked him up and he hugged her. "Wet."

"Yes you're getting me wet baby, but nana doesn't mind." Lena sat next to her wife and smiled as Callie watched on.

"Hey Mama." Callie said,

"Hey,"

"My son appears to have found his nana."

"He has, I don't blame him."

"I bet you don't" Callie laughed as Mariana swam over.

"Hey Mama, you look good." She said.

"Thanks," Lena said blushing slightly

"What about me?" Stef said, looking at her daughter, Mariana smiled.

"Mom you always look good,"

"Oh I know it." Stef laughed. Lena laughed at her wife.

"Don't encourage her Mari,"

"Why not?" Mariana said,

"Because you no longer have to live with her I do." Lena said smiling.

"What did I do?" Stef asked as she put Jake back into the water with Callie as Frankie Swam over.

"You've not doing anything." Lena said, winking at her wife. Stef laughed. As Frankie stopped next to Stef.

"Hey sweet girl, how is the pool?" Stef asked looking at her daughter, both of the twins looked so much like Lena.

"I'm loving it. are you getting in."

"Not today babe, Mama might." Stef said, since her treatment she was very thin and found it hard to put her body on display.

"Okay," Frankie said Disappointed. Stef looked at Lena. Lena smiled and leant over to her wife.

"You can stay in your shirts and t-shirt I can go upstairs get us towels and some other clothes for you."

"Will you?" Stef said, looking at her wife who kissed her and smiled. In that moment they used their silent communication. And Stef slipped into the water. Frankie smiled as her mother got into the water. Lena watched as their daughter put her arms around her mother. As Charlie, Jesus, Brandon and Jude all swam over, soon the family was organised into teams and were playing water volleyball. Lena had gone and got towels and changes of clothes for her and Stef and was now in the water playing with her Grandson. She laughed when she heard Stef's voice.

"Yes you're going down kids." She said

"I think nana is rather excited." Lena said. as she and Jake watched. Jake gigging as he watched Callie and Stef fighting over the ball.

"Well it would appear things are back to normal." Lena laughed kissing Jake. As she watched her family smiling.


	239. An Average bedtime

An Average bedtime.

_Hey all,_

_I'm in so much pain right now, I'm currently on crutches after damaging my knee. I'm starting to write again now the painkillers are giving me moment where I can think right. _

_This is just fluff. _

_Hope you enjoy_

_Thank you for reading,_

_Please keep your requests/reviews coming keeps me writing. I've had a lovely pm today that made me emotional and I love that people love my writing. I'm so grateful. _

Stef lay in bed, her Kindle in one hand her other holding Frankie in place as her daughter slept against her chest. Lena came out of the bathroom and grinned. She knew Charlie was sleeping however Frankie had a cold and was a little more needy of her moms at the moment.

"Hey baby how is she?" Lena asked as she slowly got into bed, looking at her wife, who looked so happy holding their two month old daughter.

"She's doing okay, she's stopped sneezing however she's still breathing heavily." Stef said as she looked down at her daughter who was a mini Lena. she kissed the top of her daughter head as she put her kindle down and looked at her wife. Lena snuggled into her side and watched as Frankie rubbed her face on Stef's t-shirt.

"I hate her being ill."

"You hate all of our kids being ill. I remember when Brandon had flu the first time and you panicked."

"I didn't panic!" Lena laughed as she slowly ran along Frankie's tiny back

"Erm yeh you did."

"Don't start woman." Lena said, Stef looked at her wife and winked.

"You know if you're going to call me woman can you do it when our children are sleeping and my daughter isn't sleeping on my chest."

"Oh, okay." Lena grinned. Stef smiled as she moved and Frankie gripped onto her shirt. Snuggling deeper. Stef smiled. Kissing her daughter and then her wife. Just as Frankie sneezed again.

"aww baby girl." Stef said in her baby voice. "You got a cold baby," gently rubbing her daughter's back. Lena watched her.

"You're such a brilliant Mommy,"

"So are you" Stef said. without taking her eyes for Frankie who moved towards Lena's voice. She was wiggling her way. Stef smiled as Lena reached up and took their daughter. Holding her close. Stef grinned and rolled onto her side looking at her daughter being held close to her wife. Frankie settled and smiled as she rested her head against her mothers chest.

"Oh she's a cheeky one." Stef said.

"Why?"

"She smiling like a cat that go the cream." Stef said

"She's in your spot." Lena smiled.

"Now I'm jealous." Stef said mockingly.

"I know you are." Lena grinned. As Frankie got comfy.

"I love you, both of you." Stef said as they both lay down Frankie closing her eyes.

"We love you too," Lena said as she yawned and slowly they both went to sleep.


	240. Lena Gets Horny

Lena Gets Horny,

_Hello all,_

_My knee is killing me but I'm happy to sit here. _

_Someone asked for smut so here you go_

_Please keep your reviews/requests coming they make me happy. _

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Enjoy _

Lena rolled over and curled into Stef, her hand finding her wife's tight toned abs. slowly running her fingers along the smooth skin. She was horny and she wanted Stef. Stef moaned softly as Lena's fingers danced along her stomach.

"Lena," Came Stef's sleepy voice. "It's half two in the morning." Stef said as Lena pushed her wife's t-shirt a little higher. Her foot moving up and down Stef's leg. Moving her wife's baggy PJ bottoms as she did so.

"I know it is." Lena said kissing her wife's ear. "but I'm wet and I need you"

"What have you been dreaming about?" Stef asked as she moved and turned and faced her wife, kissing her softly on the lips. Her hands finding Lena's face. Lena's hands going into Stef's PJ bottoms and finding the soft skin of her wife's ass. Lena pulled away and looked into her wife's eyes as one of her hands move from her ass and round to the front. Her fingers going through the neatly trimmed brush. Her fingers gently rubbing her wife's clit. Stef's head went back as she moaned softly.

"You," Lena said as she moved her fingers and pulled Stef's pants down as Stef removed her top and within seconds they were both naked. Stef got on top of her wife and kissed her slowly moving her kisses down her body. taking time to kiss and lick her wife's pert breasts and enjoying the sound of wife as she slowly sucked on her nipples. Lena's hands now gripping the streets. Stef kissed her breasts one last time. before kissing her stomach. slowly she moved down kissing her mound before slowly kissing her clit. Lena moaned. Lena moaned and gently put one hand onto Stef's head her fingers running through her wife's hair. As Stef slowly licked her pushing one finger deep into her. Lena's hips moved with her wife's magic hands. as Stef added another finger. She slowly made love to her. holding her in place. As she did so. Lena's orgasm was strong and left her breathless as Stef moved back of up body using her lips and tongue as she moved. Before finding Lena's lips and kissing her deeply. Lena rolled them both over and without any foreplay pushed three fingers deep into Stef making her wife cry out as she made love to her. kissing her. she used her free hand to pull Stef's lips back to her and kissed her harder. As she gently made love to her they kissed open mouthed. Lena could feel Stef's orgasm coming and when she did she felt Stef's short nails dig into her shoulder. Making them both moan. Stef broke the kiss gasping as Lena carried on moving her fingers, moving quicker this time. hitting that sweet sweet spot. Lena looked into her eyes as she made her wife come hard.

"Stop please." Stef gasped. Lena grinned pulling her fingers out. Licking them as she watched the colour returning to her wife's face. she was breathing hard. She kissed the end of Stef's nose and Stef opened her eyes.

"You okay babe?"

"How could you do that too me."

"What?

"Love me so completely?"

"I could love you like that all day my love." Lena grinned.

"my legs fell like jello."

"Aww" Lena moved from on top of her woman and lay next to her. slowly moving her fingers.

"You were honey."

"I was indeed." Lena grinned "and now I'm done. Could do with a shower."

"May I join you when my legs don't feel like jello?"

"Sure." Lena laughed. Getting up, Stef watched her naked wife go and smiled when she heard there shower turn on. Lena popped her head out as the water got hot.

"Come on babe." Lena said wiggling her finger at her wife. Stef smiled and followed.


	241. Another evening

Another evening.

_Hello all _

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep your reviews/requests coming_

_This chapter contains sexual content. _

_Enjoy _

Stef sat at the dinner table eating a tub of chocolate moose as Lena walked in

"What are you eating?" Lena asked as Stef looked guilty.

"nothing," Stef said grinning while she licked her spoon.

"Babe you're eating something what is it?" Lena asked grinning

"chocolate Moose." Stef said as she finished licking her spoon.

"Why do we even have that in the house."

"I bought it on the way home."

"Don't let the kids see it"

"I won't I've eaten it." Stef said as she threw it in the trash and put the spoon into the dishwasher as she watched Lena smiling. She walked over and kissed Stef's lips and a bit of her chin. Before licking her lips. Stef smiled.

"You had a bit of on your lip." Lena said smiling. Stef pulled her wife closer and kissed her deeper.

"How long till the kids get home."

"About an hour." Lena said, looking at the clock on the wall. Stef gently turned her face back to her as she kissed her pushing Lena up against the kitchen counter. Stef grinned as her lips moved down to Lena's neck as her hand went up the skirt her wife was wearing. "Stef."

"I'm going to love you babe." Stef said as she slowly pushed her onto the counter opening her legs. Her hand going up the tight skirt that Lena was wearing as Stef kissed her she pushed her thong to one side and slowly pushed two fingers deep into her wife, Lena moaned into her mouth as Stef's fingers moved Stef's lips not leaving her wife's as she slowly made love her. Lena's hands around her shoulders. One hand lost in her wife's blonde locks. The other gripped Stef's shoulder. As Stef's fingers moved quicker. Stef pulled away to listen to her wife's moans as she got there. She looked deep into her wife's eyes as she came hard, her legs shaking. she held onto her wife. Resting her head against her shoulder. As Stef pulled out of her and held her close. Gently kissing her ear.

"Feeling good my love?" Stef said.

"Yes," Holding her wife close. "I need to go and get changed."

"I'll wash my hands and start on dinner." Stef grinned as she moved slowly helping her wife down. Lena kissed her one last time and left the room. Stef washed her hands and started chopping the chicken breasts for the curry that they were making. Lena walked back down with her hair up, wearing tight fitting jeans and one of Stef's t-shirt. She walked over the fridge and took out the vegitables for the meal and sat next to her wife as they both chopped as the kids started to come home. First the youngest twins, Frankie and Charlie who had been at a neighbours at three years old they were both so happy, then Jesus and Mariana who were the oldest at home at the moment both of the arriving home fighting over something that neither Stef or Lena wanted to get involved in. Jude walked in smiling.

"Hey moms."

"Hey Jude." Stef said, "How was your day love?" Stef asked.

"good, my art project looks so good."

"It really does Mom." Jesus said, carrying Charlie on his shoulders. Who was giggling.

"Mommy!" Charlie yelped at Stef, who put the knife down and took her son as Frankie ran in.

"Mama, my pretty dress." Frankie said spinning around.

"It's very pretty." Lena said. smiling at her daughter as Stef looked at Jude.

"Can't wait to see it dude" Stef said. as she put Charlie back onto his feet. She loved that both of their twins looked like Lena. both had her crazy hair. Stef grinned.

"What's for dinner Mama?" Jesus asked.

"You never ask me that question." Stef said slowly.

"Because if you're cooking," Jesus said. "We're going out." He laughed as Charlie sat down with his Lego in the middle of the kitchen nook which was now a play area and Frankie sat next to him playing with her pink Lego.

"That's a…" Stef said looking at her wife.

"true fact." Lena said, grinning. Stef slapped her wife's ass. Making Jude smile.

"So what are we having?" Jude asked.

"Chicken curry."

"Yummy" Came Frankie's little voice. She loved her food. Like her Mama. Lena grinned, as the kids started to set the table and the twins played so happily. Stef looked around the kitchen and smiled. This is her family, okay Callie and Brandon are both at College. But these kids were hers and Lena's and this was the life she was enjoying. She smiled to herself before going back to helping.


	242. Friday Night Alone

Friday Night Alone

_Hello all, right my knee is bad and I'm going to have to an MRI scan but I'm trying not to let it get me down. so I've started writing again. _

_So this one is VERY SEXUAL. So my usual warning of this chapter has STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT._

_Thank you so much for reading, _

_Please keep your reviews/requests coming. _

_Enjoy. _

Lena came home from work, she was feeling it today and was glad that she knew that she was due some alone time with Stef, as she knew that Stef was dropping Brandon off at Mike's for the weekend. So she knew that she would have her girlfriend of almost a year to herself. She was looking forward to it. in her own mind she already knew what she wanted to do to her. she smiled to herself as she walked upstairs of the house they now owned. Walking into their bedroom. She closed the door and walked into the bathroom, switching on the shower as she knew that she had a little time before Stef came home. She stripped naked and got into the warm water of the shower. Letting it beat down on herself. Enjoying the feeling of it. she loved that for the first time in six months she was going to have some alone time with Stef. Since Mike was only been trusted with Brandon after the count granted him limited, once a week access which mean that Brandon would spent Friday evening to Sunday morning with his father. Lena washed her body. making sure to use the shower gel that she knew that Stef loved her to wear. She always enjoyed the fact that her woman loved her smell, she made sure not to get her hair wet. She got out and wrapped herself in a massive towel. Keeping her hair up she applied light make up. just the right amount before moving into the bedroom. She smiled. She couldn't help it. she walked over to their large closet opening the door, she smiled looking at the clothes. Then another idea jumped into her head. she slowly walked over to her dresser and opened the draw with her bras and panties in. picking a matching pair, which were blue, and she knew Stef liked as the bra pushed her small but pert breasts up and together. she slowly removed her towel and put on the bra, smiling at how good she looked. She slowly put on the French knickers that matched the blue silk and lace bra. She then walked over to the closet and removed one of Stef's police shirts, they weren't the best shirts. As they are police issue but she wanted to put on a little show of her lover. She slowly slipped it on. as Stef was slightly bigger in the chest area the shirt was a little big on her. however this didn't bother her in the slightest. Lena did up a couple of buttons before unlocked the draw on her side of the closet, smiling at the toys held in there. She pulled out the strap harness and placed it onto the bed, before finding the toy she wanted to use. She then placed both items onto her bedside table. Before picking up Stef's spare pair of cuffs. She grinned to herself. She knew they didn't lock right which is why Stef had been issued with another pair. Why she still had this pair she didn't know. She put them onto Stef's bedside table. She moved around the room lighting a few candles. Before slipping into a paid of 6inch heels that she knew Stef loved her in. just as she pushed her foot into her shoe she heard the front door open and close.

"Baby I'm home."

"Alone?" Lena yelled back.

"Yeh, unless I've got a ghost with me." Stef yelled back as she put her keys and wallet down. she was wearing jeans and shirt as she'd had the day off, all she'd really done was collect Brandon from school and take him to Mike's she walked up the stairs following the sound of her partners voice and opened the bedroom door and stopped dead. Her mouth fell open. she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at the sight in front of her and really didn't know how to react. A shirt she wore daily and hated looked so good on her partner. who was stood, with one leg bent, holding a pair of handcuffs in one hand and the harness of their toy in the other. For the first time Stef was speechless.

"Erm I'm sorry Ma'am." Lena said, in her best cop voice, which didn't pull Stef's eyes away from her chest where she was current still looking. Stef couldn't move her eyes away. her partner was hot and she knew it. "My face is a few inches up." Stef snapped herself out of it and looked into her partners face.

"I'm sorry officer it's just I've never seen an officer with no pants on before." Stef laughed. As Lena slowly walked towards her.

"Well you see I'm not a normal officer."

"Oh no." Stef said, as she watched as Lena stopped right in front of her looking down at her. Lena was taller than her normally but this made it much worse, as Stef was also wearing flats.

"No you see I'm an officer of sex, and you see your offence is a complete lack of it." Lena said smiling as managed to hook one of the handcuffs around Stef's wrist. She knew that Stef was letting her do this.

"I'm sorry officer," Stef said as Lena threw the harness onto the bed and slowly popped the buttons of Stef's shirt.

"Being sorry is not good enough" Lena said as she pulled Stef's shirt roughly from her and grinned when she saw the plan white bra under it. she pushed the shirt from her shoulders and Stef let it fall to the floor as Lena undid her bra and took it off, leaving Stef completely topless. Lena smiled. Looking at her partner's amazing full breasts. She loved that they were bigger than hers. she loved that as she watched she saw Stef shiver. She knew it was in excitement and not in cold. She also loved that as she watched Stef's nipples got harder. Lena slowly walked Stef over to the bed, "Remove your pants and panties." She demanded. It was so unlike Lena that Stef complied at once. She couldn't believe this was happening, she knew they hadn't had sex in weeks but she had never in her wildest dreams expected this. as she got naked she watched as Lena removed her own panties and threw them beside Stef's disregarded shirt, she then watched as Lena strapped herself into the harness and slowly put one end of the double ended dildo into herself strapping it into place. This was a new toy and she knew the reason they had got it was so they both got the pleasure when they having sex with toys. Stef sat watching the woman of her dreams as Lena turned to her. Stef knew she was dripping. Lena walked over to her pushing her hands above her head as she pushed her down, fixing the other hand cuff. Stef moaned.

"You can touch later my darling." Lena whispered her lips just above Stef's. Stef went to kiss her. but Lena pulled back, kicking Stef's legs apart. she reached down and ran a finger through Stef's wet centre. "Mmm," She said as she licked her finger. Stef closed her eyes. She was dying here. Lena grinned before finally reaching down and kissing her, slowly, her tongue demanding access, Stef allowed it, as Lena reached down and pushed the toy into her. making Stef buck her hips. Moaning into the kiss. Stef wrapped her legs around her. holding her in place. Wishing she had her hands. Lena was still wearing the shirt, but now her hips were moving in time with her tongue which was dipping in and out of Stef's mouth. she pulled away and looked at Stef who opened her eyes and looked up in the soft brown eyes of her partner. Lena smiled wickedly as she suddenly pushed hard into Stef.

"AHH, FUCK." Stef yelled for once Lena wasn't going to stop her from cursing because right now she knew how much power she had over the woman she was deep inside. She pushed hard and fast into her, Stef couldn't take it anymore and pulled her hands from the handcuffs as she knew they were broken and gripped Lena's shoulders. Using the power she had she managed to turn the moved so she was on top she sat up fully on the toy, she moving her lips. As Lena still tried to trust into her. Stef sat full up making sure that Lena was getting pleasure to which from her face she was. Stef undid the shirt, even with her shaking fingers and ran her hands along her partners perfect stomach. Lena let Stef ride her for a few minutes before rolling them both back over and kissing her hard she started to move faster, Stef's hands where now on her partners ass, as Lena held herself in pace. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Close." She whispered as her body started to shake. She looked at Stef and knew she was there. She pushed hard, hitting that sweet spot that only she had found and then it happened at the same time they both screamed out each others names. Stef's body pushing the toy out of her body as she squirted. Lena looked shocked but proud when she felt and saw it. Stef just went red. "Wow" Lena said.

"Shit, I just wet…"

"No baby you just came, you've just cum so hard you've squirted. Wow first time for everything." Lena grinned.

"Are you wearing my shirt."

"yep." Lena grinned as she saw that Stef was now okay. she lay next to her both of them recovering from what had just happened. Stef rested her head on Lena's shoulder.

"What a sexy, yet lovely way to start the weekend."

"What can I say I was horny for you." Lena laughed. She was so relaxed about sex.

"Thank you."

"Never thank me for this. how about a quick shower, some take out and then round two?" Lena said.

"That my love sounds like the perfect evening." With that they both got up heading towards the bathroom.


	243. This Fight

This fight.

_Hello everyone. _

_This was a request from tumblr that made me smile. _

_This has sexual content._

_Please keep the reviews / requests coming._

_Enjoy. _

Stef walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her, she didn't want to speak to anyone she was so angry right now. she sat on the end of the bed, before moving her boots, she threw them across the room. They hit the closed the door of the bathroom. before Stef put her head in the hands, her blonde locks falling forward. She just sat there taking in a deep breath, she wanted to scream. She heard the bedroom door open and she knew it was Lena. as Lena closed the door softly she looked at her wife, sat with her head in her hands.

"I don't know what you want from me." Lena said slowly.

"How could you?" Stef said slowly.

"What?"

"How could you just quit your job like that? we've got five months to fed as well as our own. we cannot do that on my income Lena." Stef said trying to be calm. But she was losing it she was so mad at the fact that her wife had just quit.

"I cannot give into a bully."

"You are not giving into him by being a brilliant Vice Principle, which you are." Stef said finally looked up, looking at Lena who stood before her, in a stunning dress that Stef loved her wife in but right now that wasn't what she was thinking about. Right now she was thinking about the fact that she was currently the only breadwinner.

"I had to stand down,"

"NO," Stef suddenly yelled, "YOU DIDN'T YOU HAVE NO CONTROL SO YOU ARE TAKING SOME." Stef yelled she was so mad.

"WHAT?" Lena looked shocked.

"Think about it, you had no control over the principle job, you had no control over losing Frankie, now you've found something you can control but it's not the right type of control." Stef said, Lena looked at her wife.

"Control, you really think it's about control I'm not a controlling person Stef."

"I know that, I've been with you long enough, but this situation is about it,"

"It is not. I'm doing this because I will not let a bully, bully our child or his own. he said Jude is gay."

"Jude will tell us when he is ready, he has not labelled himself which I'm glad off, but you quitting isn't going to change Connor's dad's attitude is it?" Stef said.

"No," Lena admitted. "But I'm making a stand for our son."

"I can do that, it's not putting my job on the line to do that. you're so happy doing what you do best."

"I have to protect Jude." Lena said, knowing she was losing the fight.

"No we have to protect Jude but you quitting is not helping any of us." Stef said slowly. trying to work out how to word it.

"I'm not thinking right?" Lena asked, stood and looking into the brown eyes that held her heart.

"No, you're not we've been through too much this year. I never wanted that. but we've had a lot of good. We've got two extra kids who we both love and adore. We've got married, I will fight for Jude."

"Will you?"

"With your help in the background yes, I will fight for our son."

"Thank you." Lena said as she slowly walked into Stef's arms needing to feel the strong arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"tomorrow you're going to phone the new Principle and get your job back okay?"

"yes, maybe I should go in person." Lena said, thinking that might be a better way of doing it.

"Do you want me to come with you."

"I will." Lena said as she pushed her face into Stef's neck. holding onto her so tight. Stef's hands went into Lena's curls and held her in place. Lena gripped onto Stef's top. Lena pulled away.

"I love you." Lena said as slow tears running down her face. "We can work this out, I'll get my job back, we can support our baby and I have you."

"You will always have me." Stef said, as she put her hand onto Lena's face, using her thumb the move the tears from her face. Lena looked into her wife's hazel eyes. Before slowly moving forward and slowly kissing her wife, Stef kissed her bac, her other hand on her wife's hip. As she pulled her closer. Holding her in place. They slowly pulled apart.

"I need a shower babe," Lena said as she rested her forehead against her wife's Stef smiled. Before taking her hand. She walked towards the bathroom. Both of them going in, Stef closed the door behind them more out of habit then anything else, she turned the shower on and let it warm up as they both stripped, they got into the hot shower. Stef slowly took the shower gel and started to wash her wife, she loved the smoothness of her wife's skin. She'd always enjoyed washing Lena. she took the shampoo and washed Lena's hair. Making Lena moan. Stef felt herself growing wet, she knew the sight of her wife naked always did this but also right now, it was the little moans coming from her, this was their way of making up. once Lena was washed she helped Stef, and soon they were facing each other in the shower, watching each other for a moment. they slowly both moved forward at the same time, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Slowly pulling each other closer. Their hands all over each other. Lena slowly ran her hand down her wife's naked body. slowly pushing her fingers into her. pushing her muscular wife against the wall, not even breaking the kiss as she passionately and quickly made love to her, this was make up sex. Stef allowed herself to be pushed against the wall, enjoying the feeling of her wife inside her, Lena broke away from the kiss and started kissing her neck. she had always enjoyed listening to her wife's moans and groans and right now was no different as Stef's breath hitched. She loved that Stef held her breath just before she came. And she did coming hard around her wife's fingers. She rested her head back against tiled wall. Letting the water run over her, as she was breathing hard. As she moved her eyes to her wife she smiled as she saw the wicked grin on her wife's face as Lena started to move her fingers again, Stef's legs where shaking and within minutes she came again hard. Screaming Lena's name and her finger nails biting into Lena's shoulders.

"Stop please, babe." Stef managed as she body was shaking of the aftershocks. Lena took her fingers out washing them in the hot water. "I love you,"

"I love you too babe." Lena grinned. Stef kissed her. slowly she moved them so Lena was against the wall, she dropped to her knees, looking up as she lifted one of Lena's legs over her shoulder and looking into her eyes as the water battered them both, Stef pushed her tongue deep into her. Lena put her hands into Stef's wet hair holding her in pace as she wife worked her magic. Lena had taught her when they had first got together and this was one of the things that she had taught her. Lena didn't' take her eyes of Stef, who worked her magic with just her mouth. her hands and arms holding Lena in place. She had never known a sexier sight then Stef's blond hair against her legs Stef's tongue moving faster hitting the spot every time. Lena's eyes slowly closed as she screamed out her wife's name as she came hard into her wife's mouth. Stef pulled away and got up, looking smug.

"There is no need to look smug Mrs Adams Foster."

"I can't help it."

"I know that." Lena smiled. "I promise we will sort this out."

"Good and please keep talking to me." Stef said, as they washed again.

"Yes I will." Together they got up and dried each other and each others hair before padding into the bedroom, both finding baggy PJS and getting into bed, Stef wiggling her ass back until she was almost all the way onto Lena side of the bed, Lena spooned her before behind and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.


	244. The Car

The car.

_Hello all_

_This was a story my brilliant girlfriend asked me to write, _

_I hope you and She likes this._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please review / request as usual you guys rock._

_Enjoy _

Stef walked out of the house as she had noticed a car had pulled up into the drive behind hers and Lena's cars about 15 minutes before however no one had got out of the car. She knew that Callie was due back. she'd been out for the evening with her newest friend, Melanie. Stef walked towards the car and then stopped dead on the drive away. as she saw her daughter, with kissing another woman passionately their hands all over each other. She shook her head before tapping on the window.

"Shit Mom." Callie yelped pulling apart from Melanie. Stef stood with her arms folded looking at her 16 year old daughter.

"Don't curse at me young lady, you have two minutes to get inside this house."

"Yes Mom." Callie said, looking back at Melanie who looked as embarrassed as she felt. Stef walked off, walking back into the house she looked at Lena who was stood in the hall way.

"What is it?" Lena said slowly.

"I've just found our sixteen year old daughter making out with a girl in the back of the car that pulled into our drive." Stef said, she walked into the living room standing in front of the fire place, crossing her arms. Lena walked in and sat on the chair closest to Stef. As Callie walked in pulling her top down, she threw her rucksack onto the chair next to the front door. She took a deep breath before entering the living room. She looked at her mothers faces and could see that Stef was unhappy. Lena wasn't showing her emotion.

"Sit down." Stef said, slowly. Callie slowly walked over to sofa and sat down looking at her mothers.

"So, who is she?" Lena asked.

"Melanie." Callie said.

"How old is Melanie?" Stef asked.

"Twenty." Callie said looking down at her hands which were crossed on her lap.

"Seriously." Stef said, her voice showing her anger building. She really didn't know how to react. "You're sixteen."

"I'm not a child." Callie said. looking up.

"You are a minor. You shouldn't be in the back of a car making out with twenty year old."

"Oh but if she'd be sixteen it would be different." Callie shoot back.

"No," Lena said. "You know the rules. The rules are the same."

"Oh she's nice."

"She's an adult and you're a minor." Stef said letting her arms falling down. pushing her hands into her pockets.

"We weren't doing anything."

"You were making out." Stef said. "That car pulled into the drive 15 minutes ago. I gave you long enough to say bye and you still didn't come in. so I'm not impressed that you did this. I walk out to get you in and you're making out with her. her hands all over you."

"Oh like you don't kiss Mama and have your hands all over her." Callie said,

"That's different." Stef said, her body language showing that she was not impressed.

"How?"

"both your mother and I are over the age of eighteen and we're married." Stef said.

"Oh whatever, we weren't having sex." Callie said as she crossed her arms, ensuring that she was showing she was closed off.

"That is not the point." Stef gritted out she was starting to lose her temper now. more at the fact that Callie had gone for her attitude she had gone for.

"Yeh it is. We were only kiss."

"That's not what it looked like Callie." Stef said as she slowly looked at her daughter.

"Well that's all we were doing, why are you getting so stress, Jesus you'd think it was okay to be gay in this house."

"It's fine to be gay in this house." Lena said. "Otherwise Mom and I wouldn't be together. what's not okay is you outside our house, on our drive way, making out with a twenty year old woman. that's not okay."

"Mom is older than you" Callie fired back. Lena looked at her wife for support as she really didn't have an answer for that one.

"Yes I am older than Mama but she wasn't sixteen and I wasn't twenty when we started dating. You do know it's illegal for you two to be doing what you were doing." Stef said slowly.

"Oh here we go throw the law in my face," Callie said now sulking.

"watch yourself young lady." Stef said. "I'm your mother remember that." Callie looked at her about to say something but she stopped herself she knew that these two women loved her more than any other adults had. They really were her moms. She couldn't take that away from them.

"I know the law." Callie said instead.

"Oh really, I'm glad." Stef said rolling her eyes Lena looked at her daughter.

"We were only making out. Nothing more. I don't even know if I'm gay."

"So she's your bi try." Stef said.

"My what?" Callie said.

"Your bi try to see if you like girls." Stef said.

"She's hot. She listens to me and man she's a great kisser." Callie said, showing that there was more of Stef in her then Stef would like right now.

"That is more information that both your Mama and I needed there."

"Well what else do you want me to say. I know you don't approve I can't change that."

"She's twenty Callie!" Stef said. looking at her daughter trying her hardest to make her understand the seriousness of the situation.

"So, I don't understand what the big deal about her age is."

"It's because if you sleep with her Callie, if you have sex with her, " Lena said slowly. "She can be arrested for rape."

"Even if I agree to it?" Callie said shocked.

"Yes babe, you said you know the law but it's like you forgot to look at the bit that affects Melanie. We understand that you can't help the way you feel but you can't just think about your feelings you have to also think about Melanie's"

"Well she says she' likes me." Callie said, going back to being a stubborn teenager.

"That may be true." Stef said, sitting down the one arm of the chair that Lena was sitting on. "But that doesn't mean you can have sex with her. because it's illegal. I want you to be happy."

"Yeh right." Callie said,

"Don't be like that. we are doing this for your own good young lady. I've just caught you making out with a twenty year old. NONE of my children get to do that. you included."

"What you going to do ground me, oh I'm so scared." Callie said, she'd had so much worse but she saw the thunder in Stef's face the way Lena's hand went onto her wife's leg.

"Don't push your luck young lady." Stef said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Callie said. "I just don't understand what the big deal is."

"The deal is that you're our daughter. We care more about you then you will ever know. We love you and the rest of your siblings so hard it hurts our chests and I will not let you or your brothers or sister get into situations where this happens. You were making out with an adult. I know it's all new and exciting I remember those feelings so well with Mama but you cannot get yourself into a situation were the person you care about could end up in prison on one of the worse offensives. She would be branded a sex offender and have to sign the sex offenders register. You don't want that for her. or for you." Stef said. "think about it okay." Callie simply nodded.

"You can go to your room now." Lena said as Callie got up and rushed out of the room. Lena looked at Stef.

"Oh my, this is never what I expected." Lena said, rubbing her forehead.

"I know. Just another day in the Adams Foster house of fun." Stef laughed. "Shall we have a snack." Stef smiled looking at her watch and seeing it was eight o'clock in the evening and knowing that she was hurgry again.

"Sure come on." With that they both got up and went into the kitchen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs Callie lay on her bed, texting Melanie. It simply said. "I think I love you."


	245. Finding Out

Finding out

_Hello all, well my girlfriend and everyone else seems wants follow ups to Callie and Melanie, this one was another idea from my awesome girlfriend who poked me till I wrote it. so here it is. _

_Thank you so much for reading _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming._

_Enjoy. _

Stef gripped her bag as she got out of the SUV, putting her work bag over shoulder. She walked towards the house. it had been a long shift, she opened the front door and within two seconds. She had a three year old twin on either leg. Charlie on her left and Frankie on her right.

"Howdy Mommy." Charlie said, in a really bad Texan accent has he was currently into cowboys.

"Well howdy there little man." She said in the Texan voice making her son smile. Frankie put her arms up as she wanted a hug. Stef picked her up. she got a kiss for doing so. "Well hello there little lady, how are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"How are you Charlie?" Stef asked.

"Not good, Frankie called me a stupid head."

"Why did you do that?" Stef asked her daughter.

"Because Charlie thinks he can marry Callie, when we all know that Callie is our sister, plus she has a girlfriend."

"She does, does she?" Stef asked her daughter as her daughter started to play with her hair. Frankie loved her mothers blonde locks

"Everyone knows Mommy" Frankie said very matter of factly.

"I didn't know."

"Oh," Frankie thought for a moment before wiggling to get down. Stef set her back on her feet and watched as she ran off, Charlie stood looking at his mother, looking a bit upset.

"Come on bud," Stef said taking his hand they went upstairs they went into her an Lena's room and Stef locked her gun away while Charlie climbed onto the bed, sitting on Lena's side he gripped his Mama's PJ shirt that Lena had worn the night before and rub it against his nose. He waited while Stef changed and then sat next to him opening her arms and holding him close as she did Lena walked in

"Hey sweetie, Frankie said you where home." Lena said grinning as she leant over and kissed Stef's lips before kissing Charlie's forehead. Lena slowly sat with them seeing that Charlie was doing something that he only ever did when he was upset, at three he already had his go to things.

"Hi babe,"

"What's up Charlie Bear?" Lena asked, running her hand along his curls as he cuddled his Mommy.

"Frankie called him a stupid head"

"Aww, why did she do that little man?" Lena asked,

"Because I said I wanted to marry Callie, she said I can't because she's my sister"

"That's right bud." Stef said slowly. "You can't marry your sister but you can love her."

"I love her very much," Charlie said. him and Callie had become close. A fact that both Stef and Lena loved.

"Good," Lena grinned. "We love you all."

"You and Mommy are married." He said,

"Yes we are." Lena said. "But Mommy and I aren't sisters, we're wifes."

"Oh." He seemed to get what Lena was sending.

"Now Frankie said Callie has a girlfriend." Stef said, looking at Lena who looked shocked.

"Yeh, it's a secret."

"Oh are you going to share?" Lena said slowly. he smiled.

"Her name is Melanie." Charlie whispered and both Stef and Lena looked at each other they hadn't heard that name in two years, not since they'd had the conversation with Callie about the fact that she was an adult. Suddenly Frankie ran in giggling. Breaking the tension. Stef looked at her daughter and couldn't help but smile as Frankie climbed onto Lena's lap.

"Mama, Mommy, Jesus monster," She managed still giggling as Jesus came in looking for his sister doing an impression of a monster, making both Charlie and Frankie giggle they both got up and ran, leaving Stef and Lena alone as Jesus followed.

"Melanie, do you think it's the same one?" Lena asked slowly.

"How can it not be?" Stef said throwing her arm over her forehead. She had no idea how to react Callie was now nearly 19 and an adult they couldn't stop them from dating. Lena looked at her wife.

"It could be worse."

"How? Our eldest daughter has lied to us for two nearly three years."

"We don't know that yet!" Lena said as they heard someone come up the stairs. They both looked and saw it was Callie.

"Callie please come here." Callie slowly walked into the room looking at her mothers.

"What's up?" She said,

"Are you still having a relationship with Melanie?" Stef asked and she watched as her daughter started to blush, Callie looked down at her feet. Her hands going deep into her pockets. Not wanting to admit it "Well?" Stef asked again sitting up fully and sitting close to Lena.

"Yes."

"Have you been seeing her since you were sixteen?"

"No, after our conversation we waited, texted and emailed but we weren't together. then when I turned eighteen we started our relationship again." Callie answered and Stef knew it was honestly.

"So for nearly a year you've been hiding this from us but according to Frankie everyone knows." Stef said, her voice still calm which Callie knew was worse then her yelling.

"Yes," Callie said slowly. she looked up and saw that her mother were now holding hands. Stef looked at Lena silently talking to her.

"You could just talk to us you know instead of hiding stuff." Lena said. "I thought you'd learnt that by now."

"Well you guys didn't seem to like her?" Callie said.

"We've never met her," Lena said, "And you know we don't judge people in that way. When you were sixteen we were just concern for you and for Melanie as she was adult."

"I know you were doing the right thing. I just love her." Callie admitted. Stef smiled.

"Well we need to have her around for dinner and no more hiding this young lady." Stef said.

"No, she can't come here." Callie said.

"Why?" Lena said suddenly feeling useless.

"Because you two will embarrasses me"

"That's what Mom's and Mama's do" Stef said, "Now invite her to dinner on Sunday,"

"Oh that's family dinner day."

"Yep if she's dating our girl she's family." Stef said, smiling. Callie simply nodded knowing there was no way of getting out of this. "So are you going to invite her?"

"yes Mom." Callie said.

"Good, no more secrets" Lena said slowly.

"No Mama" Callie said before leaving the room.

"So what you cooking on Sunday?" Stef said.

"We are going to roast chicken and you're helping woman." Lena said laughing as Stef pulled her onto the bed and they kissed. Before Stef pulled away.

"I'm hungry."

"Well you're in luck woman," Lena laughed as Stef kissed her wife's nose.

"I am?" Stef said looking deep into the brown eyes she could look into forever.

"Yes because tonight we're having homemade burgers."

"What have I done to get those." Stef said smiling at the fact she was getting her favourite dinner.

"You're just being perfect," Lena said getting up and leaving the room, leaving Stef lay on the bed, wondering what was going to happen at their family dinner.


	246. Sunday Dinner

Sunday Dinner

_Hello all,_

_I hope you enjoy this, _

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming. _

_Thank you for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

Callie opened the door and walked into the house with Melanie close behind her. she could smell food but she had also seen that her Mama's car wasn't in the drive. She also knew her brothers and sister hadn't arrived yet. She slowly walked into the kitchen and stopped dead, sitting at the table with all of her cleaning stuff out was her mother cleaning her police issue gun. Melanie stopped wide eyed,

"Mom!" Callie breathed. Stef looked up and smiled as she slowly put her gun down and looked at her daughter,

"Hey Cal," She said smiling,

"Erm. This is Melanie." She said, moving trying not to think about the fact that her mother was cleaning her gun. Stef took in the woman in front of her. she was slightly taller than Callie and she had short brown hair and looked scared.

"Hi I'm Stef, Callie's Mom, her Mama is just at the store getting extra ice cream as Jesus is eating us out of house and home." Stef laughed.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Adams Foster." Melanie said slowly.

"Stef is fine, I'm just going to put my gun away before my wife gets home, make yourself at home, I'm sure Callie will find you something to drink," With that Stef picked up all her cleaning stuff and her gun and went upstairs as Callie opened the fridge and looked at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about that."

"She had a gun."

"She's a cop."

"Oh you did say." Melanie said.

"Yeh she more than likely thought it was funny to send Mama to the store so she could scare you with her gun." Callie said.

"That's a bad joke." Melanie said slowly.

"Yes but my Mom is full of bad jokes." Callie said as se passed her girlfriend a glass of orange juice. As Stef walked back in.

"So Melanie, what do you do for a living?" Stef asked as she checked the chicken.

"Mom can you leave the third degree till Mama gets home"

"Sure." Stef said winking at her daughter, Melanie watched them. she knew that Callie loved these two women deeply. The front door opened and closed an Melanie looked up and her jaw dropped. She'd not seen that many pictures of Callie's moms but she couldn't believe how hot her Mama was. Lena walked over to Stef and kissed her before kissing Callie.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey Mama, this is Melanie." Lena reached out and shook Melanie's hand before putting the ice cream away.

"Nice to meet you." Lena said, before walking over and checking the chicken, knowing that left to Stef it would burn.

"Mama, Mom was being naughty." Callie said as Stef crossed her arms and leant herself against the sink.

"What do you mean Cal?" Lena said as she started to cut up vegetables.

"When we arrived she was cleaning her gun." Stef gasped mockingly. Before looking at Lena who looked mad

"Why would you don't that babe?"

"because it needs doing regularly."

"Yes and you do it at work not in our house, so the real reason you were doing it" Melanie stood watching the couple who had been together a long time. she knew that. but she'd never seen a couple like this. it was like you could almost feel the love coming from them.

"I was…erm…"

"Trying to scare the crap out of Melanie." Callie helped.

"Language young lady." Stef said, "And perhaps."

"Stefanie Marie Adams Foster." Lena said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that question before you married her." Jesus said as he walked through the door.

"Thanks for that bub, how was your day?"

"okay, and you are?" he asked looking at Melanie, who was watching him.

"I'm Melanie." She said,

"Ahh, Callie's lover." He said in a funny voice.

"Hey you, stop it go and shower." Stef said. before anyone could say anything else the front door opened and the clash of two three year olds and the rest of the kids all coming in. Charlie ran to his Mom,

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what?" Melanie watched as Stef picked Charlie up.

"What?"

"I ran far today and at the park I played nice and everything."

"Good boy." Frankie walked in. looked around seeing Melanie she went to Lena. she didn't like new people and was very shy with them.

"Mama." She said, Lena smiled, picking her up and rubbing her nose against Frankie's who giggled.

"Hey sweet baby, how was the park?"

"Fun, B chased me." Brandon walked in smiling.

"Hey son." Stef said before they knew it all the kids where in the kitchen everyone helping in their own way. Melanie just stood back and watched this amazing family as they sorted themselves out. With the moms being in total control of it.

Xxxxxxxx

After a dinner where Melanie had got to know everyone. She couldn't believe that Stef and Lena had managed to bring up these kids. including the two smallest ones. Now her and Callie were on the pouch. Out of no where they heard Stef's voice

"No kissy-Kiss suck face on my pouch."

"Stef," Came Lena's voice which was full of laughter.

"You're moms are awesome." Melanie said.

"They are crazy." Callie said

"Yeh and I bet you wouldn't want them any other way." Melanie said slowly

"No I wouldn't. they've been so good to me and Jude."

"They are ace, even if your Mom is slightly crazy."

"Can't help that one babe, but I'm glad you like them. I just hope they like you."

"I've done my best, can I see you tomorrow."

"Sure baby." They kissed and Melanie left. Callie took a deep breath and smiled when she saw her Mom and Mama curled up on the sofa together. she walked in, sitting down.

"So?" Callie said.

"You did kissy-kiss suck face on my pouch." Stef said as Lena slowly rubbed her feet.

"That's not what I meant Mom."

"She seems nice but I need to know more. Maybe just you me, Mama and Melanie."

"We can do that." Callie said.

"Good," Lena said, "And I will make sure you Mom behaves this time."

"Thanks Mama." With that Callie went upstairs.

"You are so horrible to our kids."

"It could have been worse."

"How Stef?" Lena asked.

"I could have sang puppy love at them."

"Don't ever do that." Lena laughed.

"And they call it puppy love." Stef started singing till Lena stopped rubbing her feet. "Hey I was enjoying that."

"Well stop singing."

"Okay babe," Stef said. "Good thing I love you."

"I love you too can I have kissy-kiss suck face." Stef got up kissed her wife slowly and passionately.

"always" she said against her lips as they both dissolved into giggles.


	247. The Camping Trip

The camping trip

_Hi all_

_Well this one turned out a little different to how I expected it too. _

_There is sexual content_

_Please keep you reviews / requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

Stef smiled as she finally put the last tent peg into the around looking at her handy work. It had taken her nearly an hour to put the three man tent up that her and Lena would be staying in. the kids had chosen to go away with Dana and Stewart so Stef had decided to bring Lena out into mother nature. She thought this would be the best way for that to relax together. Lena walked over, from the car where she'd been.

"Nice job babe." She said grinning. Stef smiled at the praise. She loved getting praise from her wife. Lena passed her a bottle of water.

"wow is this my reward."

"After the way you embarrassed the kids, yes." Lena said smiling.

"I didn't do anything." Stef grinned, remembering the grossed out faces of Jesus and Brandon, while Callie and Mariana seemed to just smile, Jude never really paid attention to the situation.

"You basically told out children that you're going to make love to me in a tent."

"I didn't say that I just inferred it." Stef laughed as she drank her water.

"That doesn't make it any better Stefanie."

"Wow full naming me now." Stef said laughing hard. Lena loved the sound of her wife's laughter.

"Well you shouldn't be embarrassing our kids. seriously Stef, they don't need to know about our sex life." Lena said slowly.

"They need to know that their mothers love each other. Why shouldn't they know I've taken you deep into the woods so no one can hear you scream." Stef said, while wiggling her eyebrows.

"That really sounded like one of the tag lines to your creepy scary movies."

"Which bit?" Stef asked as she drank the last of her water and started to make their bed out of form and sleeping bags.

"taking me deep into the woods so no one can hear me scream." Lena said as she helped, before getting into the tent and kicking off her shoes, they had a good pitch away from the rest of the camp site and Stef had set it up well. with a grill outside and pillows and sleeping bags inside. They lay together, holding hands, both looking at the top of the tent.

"I don't think we'd be very good in a horror movie." Stef said as Lena rolled over and propped herself up on her hand and taking in her blonde lover,

"Why not you're a cop."

"they always die."

"Not in scream wasn't the guy who married that other actress playing a cop."

"He was a cop with a limp." Stef said, "But he made it through." Stef smiled

"and I can be the hot woman who always makes it."

"You know the rules of a horror film right?"

"there are rules?"

"Yeh if you have sex in a horror movie, one or both of you will die." Stef said, before rolling over and tickling her wife, making Lena scream with delight and started giggling. Stef laughed at her wife's laughter. before leaning in and kissing her passionately. As they did, they heard someone walk past,

"Oh God they are gay," A male voice said.

"What?" The woman said.

"Those two chicks where full on making out."

"Why were you watching?"

"You couldn't miss it. God the black one was hot." That was it Stef was out of the tent looking at a young couple,

"Erm, excuse me." Stef said slowly. the couple stopped and looked at her.

"What?" The young lad said.

"Oh never mind." Stef said, not wanting to waste her breath. As she turned the guy gripped her.

"What is your problem dyke."

"First of all don't call me a dyke. Second of all, don't assault me."

"How is that assault." He said, getting her face.

"Well as a cop I can tell you that you've just assaulted a police office." She said, he suddenly looked scared. stepping back. "Think before you open your mouth and have a little respect for my wife."

"Wife?" He said looking at Lena who was now standing behind her wife.

"Yes, we've been together nearly as long as you've been alive. So watch your mouth and move on." the lad went. His girlfriend looking mad. Stef turned and saw a look on her wife's face that she knew so well. "What?"

"You're so hot when you're being cop Stef."

"Really?" Stef said pulling her wife back into the tent and zipping them in. as she finished pushing the zip around she felt Lena slap her ass.

"You have the hottest ass, you know that."

"You only tell me when you are horny." Stef said as she fell back into the tent laying back and pulling Lena on top of her.

"Well I might be a little horny." Lena admitted.

"Really?" Stef said grinning as her hands push Lena's lose fitting shirt up. her finger tips rubbing against Lena's lower spine.

"Yes, I love you Stefanie Adams Foster." Lena said before kissing her. slowly and passionately. The kiss was one of lovers of years, both knowing how to turn the other on. both of them enjoying the feel of the other, Lena's hands finding her wife's curvy hips as Stef moved one hand to her wife's face. Lena broke the kiss, breathing hard. She looked deep into Stef's eyes.

"I love you too," Stef said breathless at the beauty of her wife. "You're completely mine." She said before popping open Lena's jeans, her hand sliding down the front of them. finding her wife's hot wet centre. She slowly rubbed her wife's clit. Her eyes not breaking contact. Lena trying to steady herself. She loved it when Stef did this but it was a rare moment when this happened. She knew that people where still walking around the camp site and could hear them doing this as well. she wanted to break away. she wanted to scream in pleasure but knew she couldn't. knew people would hear, all she could do right now was look deep into her wife's hazel eyes and let her body go with the flow of her wife's movements. Then it happened. She felt her body shaking, her breath coming in gasps, she dropped her head finally breaking contact with Stef. Her lips at her wife's ear as she came. Whispering Stef's name. which Stef always thought was so hot. She pulled her fingers out of her wife's pants and panties and licked them clean making Lena smile as she rested against her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lena asked.

"Love me." Stef said giving her, her cheekiest grin. Lena laughed as Stef reached for the cleaning wipes and wiped her hand.

"I will always love you." Stef said. as she lay back down and Lena curled into her.

"Even when I'm old and grey."

"Yep even then my love." Stef said laughing. Before kissing her again. "You know something?" Stef said between kisses.

"What babe?" Lena said as she lay her head next to Stef's as she thought about how sexy it was to simply just lay here with Stef and know that no kids where going to run in or need them.

"I love making out with you." Lena started laughing again.

"Shall we go for a walk."

"Oh Gee really." Stef said, looking at her wife, who had just cum and on her hand and was now thinking of walking in the woods.

"Yeh. Come one. Please babe"

"Fine. But you owe me."

"owe you what?" Lena asked as she slowly got up and unzipped the tent.

"An orgasm and you know it." Stef said smiling. Lena grinned

"When we get back if you are quite. You have to remember there are other people on the site." Lena said as she got up and put on her shoes.

"it's not my fault that you make me cum loudly."

"yes it is bite something." Lena said as Stef was zipping up the tent for them to go for their walk making sure that they didn't leave anything of value behind.

"You." She said and Lena laughed again. Slapping her wife's ass, before taking her hand as they both slowly walked towards the river.


	248. Rest

Rest

_Hello all,_

_This chapter is more about me. I'm in so much pain right now so I thought I'd write this._

_Please enjoy_

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming._

_Thank you so much for reading. _

Stef ran her hand through her hair. She was fed up. she looked at her leg which was resting on the coffee table. She had twisted her knee. and she was in so much pain. She couldn't believe it. she hadn't been in this much pain since she had been shot. Her crutches propped up to one side. she looked up as Lena walked in. looking at her wife, a dishcloth thrown over her shower. Lena leant herself onto the doorframe. her face full of concern for her wife, she was worried. All it had taken was for Stef to jump over a wall and she had landed wrongly.

"Do you need to take your pain med?" Lena asked as she slowly wiped her hands on the dishcloth.

"I can't for another hour babe." Stef said slowly, Lena's face was not full of concern for her wife. She walked over and sat next to her taking her hand and kissing their linked fingers.

"I wish I could take the pain away." Lena whispered.

"Not even your magic fingers can help right now babe." Stef said slowly. she lay her head back against the back of the sofa, Lena watched her full of concern. gently she ran her fingers along her wife's hand.

"You're going to have to take things so easy for a few weeks."

"I'm going to go mad."

"Yeh but it's the only way you're going to get better. I want my woman back to health." Lena said, Stef opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her wife.

"What do you need me for?" Stef said grinning.

"You know." Lena said grinning back before moving forward and lightly kissing her wife's lips.

"I do," As Stef snuggled into her wife the front door opened and Callie walked in.

"Hey Mom, Hey Mama" She said, smiling at her mothers. It was the day before Stef had hurt her knee and panicked the whole family.

"Hey love, how was group?" Stef asked. as Callie walked in and sat herself on the arm of the arm chair.

"It was good, we talked about family today and what it means to us." She said slowly Stef and Lena both smiled.

"And what did you say?" Lena asked, looking at their daughter. They were still not able to currently adopt her as they were about to go to court against the Quinn's as Robert had now refused to resign the papers.

"I said that DNA doesn't make a family." Lena laughed. She used that all the time with their children. "I've found my forever family, I've got two moms who are fighting as hard as they can to make sure that I'm there daughter. I said that for the first time since my biological Mom died I've got the love and so has my brother of a family. I've got more siblings than anyone needs." Callie laughed.

"We can get you some more if you want." Stef joked.

"Mom, Mama has just had twins I don't think that's a good idea." Callie laughed as Lena grinned.

"They are six months old." Lena said. grinning.

"Are they sleeping?" Callie asked. she'd fallen in love with her newest siblings, who looked so much like Lena.

"Yeh, they finally went to sleep after they had hugs with Mom." Lena said. smiling as Stef rested her head against her wife's shoulder. Callie watched them glad that it had been Lena out of Juvie that day.

"Well I have to agree that Mom gives some of the best hugs."

"I agree there too Cal," Lena grinned.

"Even though right now it looks like Mom needs you more Mama."

"That's because she's broken." Lena laughed.

"I'm not broken I'm just need to be restarted." Stef said, as she poked her wife making Lena giggle. Callie watched them

"I'm so lucky." Callie said suddenly her mothers looked at her,

"Why so baby?" Stef asked.

"That Bill called Lena and it was her outside Juvie. She was the person I needed at that moment in my life,"

"You called me a dyke." Stef said smiling.

"I did. I regret that."

"Hey we've been called worse" Lena said, "You were scared for Jude, you didn't know what it was going to be like here. And you had no idea that the tough cop is a softy who loves hard." Lena said, looking at Stef who grinned.

"I'm a tough cop,"

"You're a broken cop." Callie said, giggling.

"You're doing yourself no favours there young lady." Stef said.

"What you going to do chase me?" Callie asked.

"You may have a point there." Stef said.

"You two are too alike."

"And Jude is like you so it's all good." Callie said without thinking. Lena laughed.

"You're right there. Now dinner is in the oven. Mom and I are going to snuggle here. If you need us let us know." Lena said, pulling Stef closer to her. Callie smiled, she got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Sometimes I want to sell our seven kids to another family but moments like that make me realise that I couldn't be without them." Stef said.

"You trying selling our kids Mrs Adams Foster and I'll sell you."

"No one else would have me." Stef said quick. "And if they did have me they'd send me back and ask for a full refund."

"I'd never sell you, what would I do without you? where would I get my bad jokes from."

"Good point there my love." Stef said kissing her neck. "Any chance of a movie, some popcorn and soda?" Stef looked pleadingly at her wife. She knew she'd get the movie and popcorn. But she wasn't sure that she'd get the soda.

"Yes you can have those. Why don't you chose a movie, by which I mean think about it and I'll get the DVD. I'll go and make some popcorn. And get you a cold soda out of the fridge for you."

"Wow I love it." Stef said clapping her hands like their new born twins. Lena smiled as she

"Do you two want to watch a film with Mom and I?"

"No thanks, we're going to play video games." Jude said excitedly. Lena smiled as she put the popcorn into the microwave.

"Okay, just me and your Mom then." Lena smiled she got her wife a soda and took it to her, she found Stef on the crutches looking a the their DVDs.

"Baby what did I say?"

"I know I was just checking what we have."

"Sit down. I'll choose" Lena said, as Stef moved over to the chair and sat down. her body shaking with pain. Lena walked over and kissed her.

"You okay now babe?" Lena asked.

"I am, popcorn, soda, a movie and my wife what more could I ask for."

"A full night of sleep." Lena said,

"they are doing good." Stef said smiling suddenly as the twins both started to cry.

"Oh dear, I'll go and you can feed them."

"Deal." Stef said. slowly settling herself. Knowing that she'd have two hungry twins to feed and a wife to cuddle.


	249. Home Alone

Home Alone.

_Hello all_

_I keep getting asked for smut so here is some more._

_I can't believe that my next chapter will be 250 yes CHAPTER 250 WOW. So need to come up with a good idea for that. _

_This chapter has SEXUAL content._

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy _

Stef sat, a bottle of beer in her hand looking at Frankie's tree. Sadness filling her heart completely. she took a long drink before putting the bottle down. she sat there in complete silence. The house was empty. Jesus had gone to camp for the weekend, Mariana was staying at a friends, Jude was sleeping at his new friends Harry's house. Callie was staying out at Daphne's house and Brandon was at Mikes. Right now she just needed the alone time with her wife. Lena was currently still at work and Stef had decided to spend sometime in the garden next to their daughters tree. she didn't hear the door or Lena come out. she looked up when Lena sat next to her. taking her hand.

"Hey love." Stef said. not taking her eyes off Frankie's tree.

"Hey, why are you out here?" Lena asked rubbing the back of Stef's hand. Loving the feeling of her skin next to hers.

"Just having a moment alone with Frankie." Stef said slowly.

"Is she helping?" Lena said.

"Yes" Stef said slowly. "She's as wise as her Mama." Lena moved closer Stef looked at her wife, taking her in. from her heels to her hair, which was up on her head. Stef leant forward and kissed her slowly. Lena pulled back.

"You taste of beer." Lena laughed leaning her forehead against her wife's.

"That's because I've just had a bottle of beer."

"I thought so." Lena grinned. "Might get myself a glass of wine."

"Well tonight we are completely alone."

"Really it's just the two of us tonight anyway."

"Is it?"

"Yeh the kids are all out doing something. So it's just me and my sexy woman."

"You have another woman." Lena said grinning. Stef started laughing.

"Leave the bad jokes to me baby." Stef said. before kissing her wife. "I was thinking it would mean we could have take out."

"You're so bad."

"I know that's why you love me." Lena took her hand and Stef picked up her beer bottle and they headed into the house. Stef went to the fridge and took out a bottle of wine she had put in earlier. Lena laughed.

"Is that for me?" Lena said.

"Well I thought we could share." Stef said.

"Oh I suppose we can do that." Lena said slowly getting two wine glasses. She put them onto the kitchen table before looking at her wife as she opened the wine. She loved watching Stef.

"Why are you watching me babe?" Stef asked as she pulled the cork out and poured them both a glass.

"I'm allowed to watch my wife. Come on babe. you're hot."

"Not as hot as you." Stef said as she walked around the table and kissed her wife's neck. standing right behind her wife, as Lena gripped the table when Stef's hands ran over her wife's breasts gently pulling the top down so she could run her fingers lightly of the top of her wife's breasts. Lena moaned.

"What's got into you?" Lena asked, as Stef licked her neck and started to kiss her again.

"Well I'm hoping you." Stef said "But right now I want to get into you." she turned Lena around and lifted her up onto the table. Lena moved forward and started kissing Stef as Stef's fingers worked their magic. They she knew it Lena was naked her clothes thrown around the kitchen. Stef stripped herself with Lena's heavy eyes watching her. once she was naked Stef stepped between her wife's open legs.

"We're naked on the kitchen table." Lena said smiling.

"Yes we are." Stef said kissing her wife's neck. Lena leant back taking Stef with her both of them laying across the table. Stef got on top of her wife and started kissing her as her hand went between Lena's legs, finding her wife wet and ready for her. Stef pushed two fingers into her wife making Lena moan knowing there were no kids in made it better, she was loud and passionate. Stef looked into her eyes as she fucked her woman on the kitchen table. Lena's hips moving into time with her wife's hand. Suddenly Lena reached down and pushed two fingers into Stef, watching as her wife's eyes widened. Together they moved both their hands and hips working in a rhythm. Both of them moaning as they looked at each other. Then it happened for the first time in years they both came at the same both of them not taking their eyes of each other. Stef looked down at her wife.

"How about round two upstairs?"

"I could do with a bath."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Stef said. "I'll get the wine."

"I'll run a bath, you can pick the clothes up."

"Why me?" Stef said laughing as she crawled of her wife and helped her up. she looked at her naked wife.

"because you threw them everywhere. I will run a bath you can pick the clothes up and bring the wine."

"Yes dear." Stef said and Lena laughed as she left the room wiggling her ass at Stef as she left.


	250. Hotel

Hotel.

_Hello all_

_Wow we are here Chapter 250, how did this happen people. You're all amazing and you've kept me writing sorry I've been so slow of late, need to get back into it. _

_So this was has SEXUAL content. And I hope you all enjoy it._

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming. _

_Enjoy and thank you. a MASSIVE thank you for reading. _

Stef wrapped herself in the free dressing gown which was very expensive. She loved that her in-laws had treated her and her wife to a weekend away. since the twins had been born it was hard for them but now they were eight months old Dana had finally talked Lena into a spa weekend with her wife. While her and Stuart looked after the kids she wrapped her toned body up and slowly walked over towards the bathroom, where she knew Lena was having a bath she opened the door and walked in smiling,

"May I join you?"

"Sure," Lena smiled as Stef closed the door and walked in, dropping her robe. Lena took in her wife's amazing body, since having their children she was feeling like she couldn't share her body with Stef. She knew that Stef still loved her. but she also knew that she had been hiding her body for her wife. She watched as Stef walked over to the bath and the got in facing her. once Stef was in the water, Lena linked her fingers with her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"What for love?" Stef asked, slowly playing Lena's wedding band.

"Being so distant lately. Since having the twins I don't think you've seen me naked."

"I have but you have been hiding." Stef said honestly. "I don't know why, you are the sexiest woman I've ever meet. I love you." Lena could hear the total honest in her wife.

"I love you too." She said, as she moved slowly moving herself over her wife, she held herself above Stef's face. she looked deep into Stef's hazel eyes. That were shinning. There was a reason their another reason that Lena's parents had paid for this weekend. Lena looked deep into the eyes of the woman who had been everything to her for 12 years

"Happy anniversary Stefanie." Lena said softly before kissing her. Stef's hands found her wife's pert ass. Gently rubbing it as Lena moved forward and captured Stef's lips. Slowly kissing Lena holding onto the sides of the tub as they kissed. Stef's hands roaming from Lena's ass up to her back. slowly feeling her wife's back. enjoying the feeling off Lena's soft skin under her finger tips. She loved the feeling of Lena's skin. There was something about it. it was perfect. the kiss was slow and passionate. Their bodies close, their hard nipples rubbing against each other. Stef broke the kiss and moaned at Lena's breasts rubbing hers. her eyes closed with the pleasure of it. Lena grinned. Before kissing the tip of her wife's nose.

"Happy anniversary Lena Adams Foster." Stef said grinning her eyes still closed as she leant back against the tub. She opened her legs allowing Lena better access and for Lena's hands to now be free to touch her. they started to kiss again. slowly taking each other in like it was the first time again in stead of 12 years on from the first time. Stef's hands stopped on her ass. As Lena's hands found Stef's centre. Slowly she pushed two fingers into her. Lena broke the kiss to watch her lovers face. she loved watching Stef's face during sex. Slowly Lena moved her fingers in and out. gently so the water wouldn't go over the side of the bath. Stef's hands found her wife's hair. Her fingers getting lost in Lena's curls as her wife's hand gave her the pleasure she wanted, craved. Stef's hips moving. "Lena. aww baby, that feels so good."

"I'm glad it does." Lena smiled. Her hand moving a little quicker. Her thump finding her wife's clit and rubbing as she did it. she smiled as Stef's head went back, then it happened.

"LLLLLEEEENNNAAAA" She screamed her wife's name as she came hard. Lena watching her grinning that she could still make her wife do that. Lena watched as Stef's breathing returned to normal before kissing her again.

"Wow that's still amazing."

"What?" Stef asked as she came back down from the high.

"You screaming my name."

"I've been screaming it for 12 years."

"I know and it still turns me on." she pulled her fingers out and got out of the water, Stef lay there looking at her woman. Lena couldn't believe that Stef was staring at her. Stef got up before Lena could cover herself up. Stef kissed her passionately. This time not so slowly. it was messy and passionate. They ended up on the floor. With Stef between her wife's legs. She moved down. kissing her wife's stomach. before getting to her centre. Lena's head went back and her fingers went into Stef's blonde hair. As Stef licked her wife's wet centre, making her tongue solid she pushed into her wife, making her moan. Slowly Stef made love to Lena with her tongue. Showing her just how much she loves her. her finger slowly playing with her wife's sensitive clit. Making her moan. Stef smiled as she carried on not breaking her contact with her wife. Then it happened without warning. Lena held her breath as she came hard into Stef's mouth Lena's body shaking. Stef pulled away looking at her grinning looking so pleased with herself.

"Wow." Lena managed as her breath came in gasps.

"I did good then."

"yes wow Stef. I forgot how good you with that tongue of yours."

"Well you see I had this amazing teacher." Stef laughed and Lena giggled.

"That would be me." Lena laughed as she pulled Stef too her and hugged. Their naked damp bodies wrapped around each other. Slowly kissing again.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Stef said slowly. "You're the love of my life and you're my world."

"You're mine. I love you Stefanie Marie Adams Foster"

"I love you too," Stef laughed before helping her wife up and wrapping them both in the bath sheets. They made their way into the bedroom they dried off and got into bed together. naked, Lena spooned Stef from behind. Their naked bodies close she loved this closeness after sex. She loved that Stef was so relaxed. Slowly both of them drifted off to sleep. safe in each others arms.


	251. Dreadful

Dreadful

_Hello all_

_This is an awesome idea given to me by my amazing girlfriend who said she wanted a story like this. so once I'd got that first line it all flowed. So here it is. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming I love to hear from you all. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Tigger warning, this story contains domestic violence. _

Stef walked into the kids bathroom and stopped dead. She couldn't help it. she saw them at once the black and blue markings on her baby girl, her arms covered into bruises Callie had hadn't noticed that her Mom had walked into the bathroom. Stef just stood there for a moment with her mouth open trying to work out what the hell was going on. her brain working overtime as she watched her daughter trying to wash the bruises that covered her arms and rips. Stef's brain suddenly decided to work.

"What the…." She stopped herself from cursing as she looked at her daughter. She wanted to yell as loud as she could that her baby was hurt but she knew she need answers. As she spoke Callie turned quickly to look at her mother. She couldn't believe that she had forgot to lock the bathroom doors and now she was face to face with her mother who was dressed in full police uniform.

"It's nothing." Callie said at once. Without even thinking.

"Yeh it looks like nothing." Stef said raising an eyebrow. Her hands on her hips.

"Trust me Mom it's nothing."

"Somehow it doesn't look like nothing Cal, what is going on?"

"They are just a few bruises." Callie said gripping her tee-shirt from the side of the sink and putting it on.

"They are not just bruise Cal how did you get them?" Stef watched as her daughter tried to come up with some sort of lie. She could see it on her face. in many ways Stef saw herself in Callie and this was happening. Stef stepped forward however Callie managed to get to the door that lead to her and Mariana's room. She slammed the door so hard it felt like the whole house shook. Stef stood there in complete shock. Not sure what was happening. She heard the sound of her wife's heeled boots on the wooden stairs and turned when she saw Lena standing on the landing.

"Why is there door slamming?" Lena asked softly. Stef looked at her wife, a look of total concern on her face.

"Callie's got buries." Stef said simply.

"What kind of bruises."

"On her rips and arms. Like someone's been kicking or punching her." Stef said, she'd seen this so many time before.

"Come on." Lena gripped Stef's hand and they walked into the girls bedroom. At once they noticed that Callie was curled up in bed, hugging a teddy bear that Stef had given her. Lena walked over to the bed and slowly sat down, running her hand though her daughter's hair. Wanting to claim her daughter however Callie flinched and she hated herself for it. Lena took in her daughter.

"You need to speak to us sweetie."

"I can't." Callie said slowly

"Yes you can."

"Mom is going to get mad." Lena looked at Stef who was stood leaning on the door frame. Looking more sad then angry.

"Mom is just a Mama tiger, she loves you. she wants to protect you as do I." Lena said giving Callie her full attention again. Callie sat herself up in the corner of her bed. holding her knees to her chest. looking at her mothers. Before turn her full attention to Lena. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you." Callie whispered.

"You can tell me anything you like. You know that." Lena said softly. "We're never going to hurt you or Jude." Lena reassured her. Callie looked at her mother. One of the kindest people she'd ever met. The woman who had taken her when no one else wanted her. the pain she saw there. She had to tell her. she had to tell her the whole truth. Her mother was worried. She'd never had that. since her biological mother had died she'd never had someone who cared about her so much.

"If I tell you will you still love me." Callie said, the hurt in her eyes showing Lena's heart breaking as she watched her daughter who really did think she was going to be unloved.

"We will love you no matter what." Lena said

"Really?" Callie asked slowly.

"yes Really." Stef said softly from her spot at the door. Callie took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell them. her tears slowly running down her face. Callie wiped them away. before looking deep into Lena's dark eyes

"It was Melanie." She whispered.

"What has she done to you babe?" Lena said as she slowly reached out and saw her daughter flinch she pulled her hand back and looked at Stef whose face looked like thunder. But she wasn't moving or saying anything. Lena looked back at her daughter.

"She beats me. when I'm late, or don't go around she beats me." Callie suddenly looked at Stef. "Please make it stop Mommy."

"Oh I will sweetie." Stef walked over and Callie almost jumped into her mothers arms. She always felt safe and protected in Stef's arms. Stef held her tight. "How long babe."

"about a year." Callie admitted. "I hurt Mama." She said to Lena. there was suddenly a loud bang on the door and Callie jumped into Lena's arms. Stef saw Callie's phone and saw that there were 32 missed calls. She got up and walked downstairs opening the front door. she opened the door and found a smiling Melanie looking at her.

"Hey Mrs Adams Foster I'm here to pick up Callie." Melanie said, smiling at the blonde in front of her.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere."

"She's nineteen you can't stop us." Melanie said thinking this was Stef's way of stopping her seeing Callie as she knew Stef didn't approve of them.

"My daughter doesn't want to go anywhere with you and I'm not allowing you too take her anywhere." Stef said, her voice strong. This was her family and she was going to protect them.

"Why wouldn't you allow it? Callie is happy." Melanie said, grinning, trying to prove she was a good girlfriend.

"I've seen what you've done to her?" Stef suddenly gave up being nice and the nastiness came out of her voice.

"What have I done?" Melanie said slowly,

"You beat my daughter. I've seen it and she's told me about it."

"I wouldn't touch her." Melanie gritted. "the worthless piece of shit isn't worth it." suddenly her true colours where coming out.

"My daughter is not a worthless piece of shit. She's a brilliant young photographer she's a talent young lady, she's been through too much in her short life and now you've made it worse. You're the piece of shit not her." Stef said slowly. her voice bitter.

"You can't do anything copper woman." Melanie said getting into Stef's face.

"I'll arrest you for touching my girl. I'll make sure you go down."

"You can't." Melanie said turning she then turned and went to punch Stef. Stef saw it coming and acted fast. Pinning the younger woman down and pulling out her handcuffs.

"LENA CAN YOU GET MY PHONE PLEASE" She called as her wife came out

"Already done love," Lena said. "How dare you?"

"What you black whore?" Melanie spat. Lena looked at the girl being held down by her wife.

"When you learn respect you can talk to me. you stay away from my daughter, from my children from my wife and me. you're nothing" Lena said. she turned and saw Callie standing shaking she wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her close.

"That black whore won't protect you." Melanie said, Stef was fighting the urge to kick the girl she was holding down.

"Don't call her a black whore." Stef whispered into Melanie's ear. "Because I can make sure you totally regret it."

"Oh I'm scared." Melanie said.

"You should be." Stef said. as the police car pulled and Mike got out. Stef told him what was happening and he picked Melanie up.

"You're coming with me young lady." Mike said,

"You wont win." Melanie said looking at Stef. "She's pregnant with my baby and I will NOT be kept from that child. I mean it. you can't fucking do that." Stef and Lena looked at Callie who was shaking in her mothers arms.

"Stef take pictures of Callie's injuries we will take a statement later." Mike said as he pushed Melanie into the car.

"SHE'S MINE MOTHER FUCKERS ALL MINE AND THAT BASTARD CHILD IS MINE TOO!" Mike slammed the door. Hoping it would hit the woman in face. Mike got into the car. Stef looked at Lena who was holding Callie.

"I'm sorry Mommy" Callie said looking at her mother.

"We can do this together." Stef said without hesitation. Making Lena smile "Whatever comes next we are doing this as a family."


	252. The forgiveness

The forgiveness

_Hello all_

_This came from tags at the bottom of HYAdamsFoster tumblr on some photos from this scene. _

_I hope you enjoy it _

_Yes there is going to be more on the Callie and Melanie story line there is a whole arc for it. so don't worry. _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming._

_Thank you for reading _

Stef slowly walked into the bedroom, seeing her wife-to-be reading a book. Today had been an emotional roller-coaster and this was going to be the hardest part, she'd been out for hours. She knew what she had had to do. Now she had to fix things with Lena. she got on her knees beside Lena's side of the bed. Lena didn't even look up she was still so angry with Stef. For all the comments. This was supposed to be the happiest time.

"Of course I want to marry you," Stef said, her voice full of emotion. Lena still didn't look at her. "I'd be crazy not too." then Lena looked at her, she threw her book onto the floor and pulled Stef into her arms. Stef was crying as they rolled over, holding each other. Lena now on top of Stef, their bodies pressed together, Stef's hands running up and down Lena's back, Lena kissed her neck and pulled up before laying beside Stef but not breaking contact. Her fingers running over Stef's toned stomach. she's balanced her head on her hand. She reached up after a few minutes and pushed Stef's tears away. it was rare that her tough woman was so emotional.

"What's going on Stef?" Lena asked slowly. her hand not leaving Stef as she didn't want to break the contact.

"I worked out what was happening." Stef said slowly, looking into her eyes.

"What?" Lena almost whispered.

"There was a voice, a nagging voice in the back of my mind, telling me that this was wrong that me marrying a woman was wrong and then it hit me. when you yelled at me. I knew what it was. It wasn't my voice, or your voice or even my Mom's voice. It was my fathers." Stef said slowly, her voice low, one hand around Lena's back the other now playing with Lena's fingers. She never broke eye contact she was going to do this. "I went to see my dad."

"Is that where you've been all day?"

"No, I went there right after our fight. Once it hit me. I told them…" she stopped as the tears came harder. She let Lena push them away,

"What did you tell him babe?" Lena said softly.

"I said if he was not 100 per cent behind our marriage then he shouldn't come to the wedding."

"Aww honey." Lena pulled Stef into her arms. Holding her close as Stef cried.

"I finally realised that it was him. that little voice that nags at me, makes me feel guilty for loving you so completely. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. you've stolen my heart and all I was thinking was it was wrong for me to love a woman. I've managed to push it down for so long but the wedding just bought it all back. I had to comfort it. and I dd. I stood in the kitchen that I grew up in and told him that I didn't want him at our wedding unless he could support our marriage."

"I love you," Lena said slowly, moving she kissed her Stef kissed her back. feeling loved.

"I love you," Stef said slowly. looking deep into Lena's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lena asked, smiling.

"For everything. You're everything to me and since I've come out of hospital all I've done is made fun of something that means so much to you. you're right I'm the one who purposed. I love you."

"I'm glad its off your chest now, I will always love you Stef."

"Thanks, how did I get so lucky?"

"You walked into a school and found me."

"thanks," Stef smiled Lena grinned back before kissing her lips.

"What happened to the rest of your day?"

"I went to the beach." Stef admitted.

"to think?"

"Yeh, I ate a burger and sat and watched the waves an did some serious thinking."

"About?" Lena asked slowly.

"Callie and Jude." Stef said, looking deep into Lena's eyes. Her body so close.

"What about them?" Lena asked as her fingers linked together with Stef's.

"I want to adopt them." Stef said slowly. Lena's face broke into a full smile.

"Really?"

"Yes they need to have a real home." Stef said pushing Lena's hair out of her face. "they need a real family. Our family."

"I agree with you, we'll have to talk to the kids."

"We can do that." Stef said.

"I love you and our kids so much."

"I love you too," Stef said before kissing her wife passionately. "Tomorrow you'll be my wife."

"Tomorrow you'll wear my ring." Lena said before kissing Stef and pushing up her tank top. Running her hand along her lovers stomach.

"and you will wear mine." Stef smiled as they kissed again, slowly removing each others clothes.


	253. Rain

Rain.

_Hello all, well I started writing a new story but got so much abuse that I've removed it. sorry to anyone who was reading it. _

_I've wrote this because I'm upset , _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming. _

_Thank you so much for always reading and being there._

_Please enjoy. _

The rain hit her as she slowly walked along the beach not caring that she was getting wet. She was just thinking. Her shirt wet to her skin. Her blonde hair tight to her head. she stopped lifting her head to the sky. Her body shaking in the cold. Not that she felt it. She sat herself onto the wet sand crying. her body shaking with tears. She knew that someone was coming along the beach with an umbrella. But she didn't move. she didn't want too.

"Baby," She heard Lena's voice she looked up.

"I miss him," Stef said Lena looked at her wife. Seeing her this broken hurt her. she knew at home their were two six month olds who needed their moms. But right now she had to be strong for her wife.

"I know babe," Lena reached out and Stef took her hand, wanting to feel that contact. Lena pulled her wife up and together they walked back to the car in complete silence. Once they got home, Lena watched as Stef walked upstairs. Lena looked at kids who were watching a movie. Before following her wife upstairs. She found Stef stripping naked. Her clothes so wet it was hard for her to do so.

"Do you need help?" Lena asked Stef simply nodded. Lena took her time, taking Stef's hand she lead her into the bathroom. running a hot bath, she threw in some vanilla bath bombs. She then wrapped Stef in a towel as she wife had stopped. Rubbing her arms. Trying her best to warm her up, "You will get sick."

"I'm sorry." Stef started to rub her arms. Lena walked over and wrapped her wife in her arms. Holding her close. That's all it took Stef was crying again. "Two years," Stef managed. Then it hit Lena. today it had been two years since Stef had walked into her childhood home and found her father had died alone in his chair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Lena said, checking the bath. Once it was to were she wanted it. she stripped herself getting into the bath and motioning for Stef to get between her legs. Stef did as her wife asked. resting her head back and feeling completely surrounded by her wife. Lena pulled her close. "Talk to me,"

"I miss him, I went to the house, Mom sold it. there is another family their now. there is children's laughter in the garden again. i sat in my car and saw my childhood home alive again. two years ago I walked into that house. To talk to him. To do what you'd asked me to do, to try and make my peace. He was never going to get over the fact I am gay or that I'm in love with a woman. but he was my hero," the tears rolled down Stef's face, dripping from her nose.

"I know babe,"

"I become a police officer because of him. I wanted him to be proud and he used to look at me like I was damaged. From the moment he caught me with Tess. Then I meet you. my love for you was stronger than my love for him. I broke his heart. But I had to be happy."

"He loved you,"

"I know he did. I remember playing catch with him. I remember running around with him. when I was a kid he was such a fun dad it was as I got older that things changed. Then I remember that conversation when I told him I was gay. I said I'd found a woman I couldn't live without. He looked at me like his world had fallen apart," Stef snuggled closer to Lena who tighten her arms around her wife.

"I remember the first time he meet me. I was playing with Brandon and he barely spoke to me but he always showed me respect,"

"I love you," Stef turned her head and kissed her wife.

"I love you too," Lena said. gently running her hands down Stef's toned arms. Lena then gripped a wash cloth and started to wash her wife. Once they were done, they got out of the bath and got into their warmest PJs before claiming into bed. Lena spooning into Stef who linked her hand with her wife's. she cried softly behind held by her wife. Lena did her best to comfort her but holding her and sometimes kissing her. giving her the support she needed.


	254. The Race

The Race.

_Hello all, thank you so much for all your recent support about the comments I got from a few nasty people who were hiding behind 'guest' you guys make writing easier when I know that people want to read it and enjoy reading it. _

_Thank you so much for reading as always._

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming in. as these do keep me writing. _

_You guys are AWESOME _

_Enjoy. _

Stef with Frankie strapped to her chest, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, Jude and Brandon all stood at the finish line of the San Diego marathon. This year Lena was running. After the birth of their daughter, Lena had taken to running to help her get back in shape and today she was running for an adoption charity who had helped her and Stef with the kids when they had first starting fostering. Jude was waiting. He had made a banner which said 'run Mama run'. Stef took out her phone with had an app on it which tracks the runner, as all the runners were given a chip which was in their shoe. She switched it on and smiled. Looking up, Lena had been running for four hours now.

"Mama is about five minutes away."

"Really?" Jude was so excited as he got his sign ready.

"Yeah, Frankie honey Mama is coming." She said to their six moth old daughter was awake and watching the runners her hands clapping. Frankie looked at her mommy before looking back aat the runners colours held her attention.

"Where is Mama?" Callie asked, watching the runners

"Just around the corner love," Stef said loving having all the children around her. Then they saw her.

"Mom, there is Mama," Jesus said. As Lena came around the corner and started on the last 365yards.

"COME ON MAMA." All five kids yelled and Frankie clapped her hands

"COME ON BABY, YOU CAN DO THIS." Stef yelled she could see that Lena was hurting. Lena looked up at the shouts of her family. She smiled when she saw Stef and all six kids watching her. She got the strength she needed to finish the race. She picked up her speed. Jude held his sign up.

"GO MAMA," Jude yelped as the others clapped. Lena made it going over the line at 4hours 6minutes and 42seconds. The family moved off to go and meet her. They found Lena was a medal around her neck, a foil blanket around her. She looked tired but good. Stef didn't care that her wife was sweaty. She kissed her right away and hugged her as best she could with Frankie on her chest. Frankie went for her mother's medal making them laugh. As Lena got hugs from everyone.

"Well done love," Stef grinned.

"I did good can't believe I did this."

"It was your goal."

"It was and I've done it but I need an ice bath,"

"Well that can be arranged. Let's get you home." Stef grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Frankie was sleeping and the kids were sorted out watching a movie, Stef headed upstairs to their bedroom. She smiled. Looked at Lena in an ice bath, they had read what to do.

"That looks cold."

"Yeah it is but it is helping with the muscles in my legs."

"You did so good today," Stef said.

"I did?"

"Yeah I was so proud of you."

"Thank you,"

"If that bath was warm I'd join you."

"All I want to do is get out of here and lay in bed with you."

"Oh my love, that can be arranged." Stef smiled as she helped her wife out of bed and made sure she was okay she dried her and put her into her PJs. Stef then helped Lena into bed. Both fo them laying together. With Lena wrapping herself around her.

"I can't believe I ran 26 miles today."

"I know, I was so proud when you came around that corner."

"hearing you and the kids got me across the line."

"I love that Frankie was clapping her hands so hard."

"I could see her strapped to your chest facing forward. Looking brilliant. She was clapping hard."

"She wanted her Mama to win."

"I did. You know I've raised about $5000 for the charity." Lena yawned.

"I saw on your webpage." The pride showing in Stef's voice. Lena yawned again. "I think you need to sleep my love."

"I know." Stef gently rubbed her back. Making Lena relax completely. Her eyes closing as Lena feel asleep in her wife's arms. Just as Stef was about to drift off herself the door opened Callie walked in holding Frankie. Stef smiled. Before taking her daughter, Frankie snugged into her mother at once and Callie smiled. Taking her camera out she took a photo of her Mom holding her mother and her baby sister. Stef looked at her after Callie had taken it. She smiled

"You can send that to Mama, she'll want to use it as her background."

"Do you think?"

"Yeh at the moment its Frankie and me on the swing in the park,"

"I will what's app it too her. I love you Mom."

"I love you too bug, make sure you all go to bed at a good hour please. I don't think I'll be moving till the 6am feed."

"I can't see you moving till then either as Mama is now snoring."

"Never tell her she snores."

"Why?" CAllied asked grinning.

"I'll get the blame because I once told her she snored and she didn't have sex with me for six weeks."

"Is that a long time?" Callied asked.

"It is when you've only been dating three months." Stef laughed. Before her wife snuggled closer, as did Frankie.

"Oh Mom." Callie said before leaving the room. Grinning. Stef simply held her daughter with one arm and her wife in her other. Slowly difting off to the sound of her daughter and wife snoring softly.


	255. Locked Up

Locked up

_Hello all, here is a quick one off, it's a missing scene from 02x01 _

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming,_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Enjoy. _

"Hi Helen, Sorry to bother you so late," The young social worker said. Smiling at the old lady who was clutching a set of key's in her hand.

"No bother. What are you doing here?" Helen shifted her gaze from the young social worker to Stef who stood smartly dressed next to her.

"I'm here to get my daughter." Stef said, her voice thick with emotion. "where is she?" Helen started playing with the keys in her hand, not sure what to say. She couldn't explain.

"She's a flight risk," Helen said at once.

"That's not answering my question," Stef said slipping into police officer mode.

"Mrs Adams Foster here is Callie's soon to be adoptive mother." She didn't want to say foster parent as Helen was one too.

"Oh the lesbian got her licence back." Helen muttered. The social worker missed it but Stef didn't she looked at the woman.

"Where…is…my…daughter?" Stef said behind gritted teeth.

"I'll go and get her."

"We will come with you." Stef said. Helen suddenly looked uncomfortable. The social worker saw it

"Yes please can you take us to Callie."

"She's in her room," Helen said slowly walking up the stairs. Followed by the two others she was shaking as she pulled out the key and started to unlock Callie's door.

"You locked her in." Stef said shocked. Looking at the social worker. Who was just as shocked as Stef.

"She is a flight risk,"

"So you're idea of dealing with it was to lock her in her room. Callie?" Callie heard her Mom's voice.

"Mom," She said. She sounded relief and scared. It was the first time she'd said Mom, Stef wanted to cry.

"Open the door," Stef demanded. Helen did and moved out of the way as Callie launched herself at Stef. Who held her. "I'm sorry love." Stef whispered into her daughters ear.

"I'm so glad to see you." Callie said. "I can't stay here."

"You're not going to," Stef said. Looking at the social worker, "Why was she bought here?"

"Helen is…"

"Don't say one of the best." Stef said. "She locked my daughter in her room because she thought she would run off. That's not normal behaviour for a foster parent. I've never locked one of my daughters or sons up."

"She's a flight risk without an ankle bracelet." Helen defended herself as Stef went into the room gripped Callie's bag and started to put her clothes into the bag.

"Amazingly, Callie doesn't need to be locked up and have an ankle bracelet," Stef gave Helen a nasty look before looking at her daughter. "Love, is this everything where is your phone?" Stef asked.

"Helen took it." Callie told her mother.

"I want my daughters phone now," Stef demanded. Helen handed it to her. Stef took it at once and gave it back to Callie without even looking at it. "I'll be reporting you,"

"You can't." Helen said.

"I can and I will. You locked my daughter in her room, you took away her phone which her Mama and I gave her that so she could always contact us." Stef said picking up Callie bag, as Callie slipped her jacket on.

"Please. Helen said slowly.

"Too late." Stef replied before slowly taking her daughters hand and leaving the house, she could hear the social worker and Helen talking. Stef simply left the house and got herself and Callie into the car. Callie looked at Stef.

"Thank you,"

"I'm sorry love, none of this should have happened."

"I know Mom I've lived in worse places."

"I hate that you have, how about we get you home?"

"That would be great" Callie smiled as Stef started the engine and headed home.


	256. Break

Break

_Hello all, this came to me while having a conversation with my woman, so here it is._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming. _

_Please enjoy_

"How could you?" Lena said looking at her wife slightly shocked

"What do you mean?" Stef said as she sat in the ER holding Charlie in her arms who was holding his arm he had finally stopped crying, next to Lena four year old Frankie sat with her colouring book.

"You hired a total random person off the internet to watch our twins." Lena wanted to yell but couldn't, as they were in a packed ER and Charlie and Frankie were both upset enough.

"I didn't, I hired someone from that website we usually get the sitters from," Stef defended herself. She looked at her wife, who simply looked at her.

"you didn't hire the usual girl. You hired some random boy who let our son climb a tree and fall from it."

"Lena, love he is four years old it was going to happen at some point."

"That's not the point Stefanie." Lena was losing her temper quickly. Charlie cuddled closer into Stef.

"What is the point then love?" Stef asked, unsure.

"You hired someone we didn't know and this happens."

"Well Jude is getting ready for his exams, what was I supposed to do?" Stef really didn't know how to get out of this situation. "I read the reviews, reference things on the site and everyone said he was a good kid. I thought we'd give him a chance."

"Oh we did, now our son has a suspected broken arm." Lena looked at Stef. Stef didn't know how to answer that. She looked down at their son in her arms and kissed the top of us.

"Charlie Adams Foster." The doctor called out. Lena, Frankie and Stef, still holding onto Charlie got up and walked into private room. He had already had his xrays done and they were now sat looking at the doctor.

"Okay Charlie, you've broken you wrist,"

"It's very ouchy." Charlie said not moving out of Stef's arms. Lena watched on as Frankie carried on colouring.

"I know, we are going to have to put it into a plaster so we can fix it." The doctor said talking to Charlie which Lena thought was brilliant. She looked at her wife and sat the look of pain in Stef's eyes.

"I'm broken?" Charlie asked,

"You're not broken little man," Stef said, "Just your arm which the doctor is going to make better."

"With a plaster Mama?" Charlie asked Lena.

"Yes baby."

"You get to pick the colour." The doctor said.

"yay, do you have cop blue?" Charlie asked at once.

"Why cop blue?" The doctor asked as he checked the chat of colours they had.

"My mommy is a cop." Charlie said.

"Oh really," The doctor said,

"Yeh, every day she puts on her cool uniform and is a real life super hero."

"She is." The doctor said. "Well we have a dark blue will that do buddy."

"Yes thank you." He said. As the nurse came in. the doctor had a quick chat.

"Okay Charlie you have to go the nurse you can take mommy with you." Stef stood with her son still in her arms. They followed the nurse to get his plaster cast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef stood at the back door, watching their young twins running around the garden, giggling. Charlie's arm in a blue plaster. Stef was nursing a cup of hot coffee. Her body resting fully against the door frame. She felt Lena behind her.

"He looks happy," Lena commented.

"He is, him and Frankie are playing pirates."

"As normal then."

"yep."

"I'm sorry I blamed you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Lena said as she slowly wrapped her arms around her wife, locking her hands around her wife's toned stomach, resting her head on Stef's shoulder. Watching their youngest children. Stef put her mug down, rubbing Lena's hand "Just next time don't get a sitter off the internet."

"It's a good website we've used it before." Stef said

"I know we should just get someone we know next time." Lena said softly.

"Okay, but that's not always practical." Stef admitted.

"I know," Lena said, kissing her neck, knowing Stef would melt into her arms.

"We have to agree to disagree."

"We do," Lena laughed as Frankie ran towards Stef.

"MOMMY" She jumped into Stef's arms. Stef caught her laughing as Charlie ran and hugged Lena. A family together, laughing and joking.


	257. Kitchen Kiss

Kitchen kiss

_Hello all, this is not a cheating story, this is a jealously story, my amazing girlfriend came up with it and this is like the forth draft of it before I got it right._

_I hope you enjoy it, _

_Thank you so much for reading, _

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming as I can see 300 in sight, but need your guys to help me get there. _

_There is sexual content in this chapter,_

_Enjoy,_

Jesus came down the stairs; the house was full of his Mama and Mom's friends who were having a get together, so all the kids had taken to hiding upstairs playing computer or board games. Jesus wanted a drink and had finally decided to come down and get drinks for himself and all his siblings, as he walked into the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes. Just as he walked in he saw Jenna leaning in to kiss Lena. It was quick and Lena looked cornered but Jesus just screamed out.

"MAMA," Jenna jumped back "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Nothing," Lena explained as Jesus ran out of the room heading upstairs and walking into his Mom's room to find her just doing up her shirt, Stef had only been home 20 minutes as her shift had overran.

"Do you ever knock" Stef laughed. But then she saw the look on Jesus's face. She could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Jenna just kissed Mama." Stef looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"I went to get drinks and Mama was in the kitchen and Jenna just kissed Mama." Stef's face was suddenly like thunder she made her way downstairs walking into the kitchen finding Lena stood with her back against the counter, looking shocked and Jenna sitting on the stool.

"Please tell me what my son just told me wasn't true," Stef addressed them both.

"We didn't kiss, I nearly kissed…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Stef yelped as Jenna tried to explain.

"Stef…" Lena was about to protest at her wife's use of cursing, hating that she was but seeing totally why.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, you're sorry. Do you make a habit of kissing your friends of 25 years, who is married and has kids just because you're single again," Stef was enraged.

"I never meant for it to happen Lena was just being so nice listening to my problems."

"Lena is nice to everyone, that doesn't mean you get to kiss her." Stef looked at Lena who was practically holding herself up by leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I just…"

"Don't," Stef was angry. "she's been your friend through a lot and now in our kitchen you decide hey lets kiss a married woman,"

"Lena had some part to play in this," Jenna said,

"How?" Lena asked,

"You were, well you were…" Jenna really didn't have an answer for that.

"I didn't ask you to make out with me." Lena said,

"I just, well, fancy you," Jenna said, Lena looked at Stef and could see she was at boiling point,

"Get out,"

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of my house," Stef demanded moving forward.

"I want to explain myself," Jenna said, Lena looked at Stef and saw her eyes had so many emotions running threw them from love, jealousy and anger.

"You want to explain yourself," Stef's anger had reached the point of no return. "Well, you can explain yourself to someone else," Stef gripped her keys and wallet from the breakfast bar and left the house via the back door, slamming it so hard that the house shook. Lena looked at her so called friend and just quietly said.

"I think you should leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once all the guests had left the kids were all in the kitchen helping Lena clean up, Jude looked around noticing that he hadn't seen Stef for some time.

"Where is Mom?" He asked,

"She…erm…went out." Lena answered with sadness in her voice she didn't like to explain to children that her wife had left in anger.

"Went out we were having a party where did she go?" Brandon asked.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Jesus asked, he was worried as he hadn't seen his Mom since he had told her that he had seen his Mama kissing another woman.

"they have nothing to fight about," Mariana laughed. Then she saw the serious look on her brothers face. "What is going on?"

"I told Mom, that I saw Mama kissing another woman,"

"What?" Mariana exclaimed, there was a loud crash as Callie dropped the plate she was currently drying and all eyes we now on Lena.

"I didn't kiss another woman," Lena defended herself, feeling like she was on trial and her kids were the jury.

"that's not what it looked like from where I was standing," Jesus commented, sounding so much like Stef.

"where is Mom?" Jude asked, his voice shaking. These were his parents now and he loved them boh deeply.

"I don't know. She stormed out when Jenna decided she wanted to explain herself." Callie stood shocked,

"she just left, just like that," Jude said slowly.

"it's moms way of calming down," Lena explained.

"she always tells us we're not allowed to walk away," Brandon commented under his breath. Lena noticed it but didn't have the energy to reply.

"she's coming back right?" Jude asked, he looked like a rabbit in headlights.

"Mom would never leave us," Callie said without thinking, everyone looked at her she hadn't call either Stef or Lena Mom and now she had, Callie's eyes showed her emotions and Lena could see the girls heart was breaking,

"She will be back with her temper has gone," Lena explained, Callie was struggling she wanted her Mom, she suddenly took off into the hall opening the front door as tears streamed down her face at the thought that Stef may never come back. She ran directly into Stef's waiting arms. Stef has seen the door open and her daughter come running out. Stef wrapped her arms around her holding her, running her fingers through Callie's hair,

"what's up love bug?" Stef asked slowly,

"I thought you weren't coming back,"

"why would you think that?" Stef asked, taking Callie's face into her hands so she could look at her, and keep that contact,

"People I love always leave, Mom, always leave." Stef chocked on emotion at her daughters words. She felt guilty that she had done this to her family, she knew all her kids had abandonment issues and she had just left. She'd let her anger get the better of her and she'd left.

"I'm never going to leave you love, never. I walked out because I had to calm down otherwise I would have done something I shouldn't have done. You Mama means the world to me and today something happened and Mama and I need to talk it through. But I would never just up and leave you all, you all mean so much to me ant o Mama. I love you Callie,"

"I love you too Mom," Callie said, as Stef put her arm around her and they walked back into the house to find the other kids standing there waiting for her she hugged them all, taking care to give them all equal time. She looked at Lena, who stood in the living room, looking sad, disappointed and relief that she had come home. Stef said goodnight to each of the kids kissing them and watching them go upstairs. Before she moved into the living room looking at her wife,

"You can't just leave like that, you tell the kids they are not allowed to walk away yet you do it," Lena stated,

"it was either I walked away or I punched her what would you rather ?" Stef demanded,

"neither,"

"that wasn't one the options," Stef replied, "A, so called, friend decided to try and make out with my wife tonight, how do you think that made me feel,"

"well from you behaviour I'd say sad, angry and like a five year old," Lena bit back,

"oh so you're mad at me, I walked out and you get all mad at me. You've not right to be angry with me Lena,"

"oh don't' be an ass,"

"don't tell me how to react, Lena." Stef was facing her wife, both of their tempers starting up again. "I have a right to be an ass,"

"No, you don't get to do that. What happened tonight shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have got myself into that situation, it wasn't all my fault I never expected Jenna to do that. I didn't want this to happen."

"But it still happened," Stef said, like a sulky five year old.

"I know it did. I wish it hadn't happened. I love you Stef."

"I know I love you too," Stef pushed her hair out of her face, then something changed, she stepped forward gripping Lena's hand and pulling her to her, forcefully. She was going to reclaim Lena as her own and she was going to do it right now. She kissed her, passion and angry melting into one, both women almost growling into the kiss. Stef's hands finding her wife's ass in the tight pencil skirt was wearing roughly pulling her in. Stef broke the kiss gripping her wife's hand she almost dragged Lena upstairs. Into their room, Stef slammed the door shut before pushing Lena against it, kissing her passionately, messily, her hand pushing her wife's skirt up, her mouth never leaving her wife's as she pushed two fingers into Lena, Lena wrapped her leg around her waist as Stef's fingers moved quickly, hitting that magic spot. Lena broke the kiss breathing hard, moans leaving her lips as her ass bounced of the door with the force as Stef's arm. Stef's eyes looking deep into Lena's. holding her gaze as she roughly fucked her wife against the door, Lena's moans turned to screams as her breath came in gasps. She was close and Stef knew it. She looked deep into Lena's eyes and simply said.

"You're mine," That did it. Lena came hard her body shaking, Stef's name on her lips. Her body falling forward onto Stef who held her up Stef walked with Lena in her arms to the bed, throwing her onto it make Lena laugh and then gasp again as Stef pulled her clothes of, throwing them onto the floor, soon they were both naked. Lena rolled on top of Stef, and pushed her fingers in, Stef's hips moving in time with her wife's talented fingers. Both kissing, the bed squeaking slightly as they made love. Lena bit down on Stef's shoulder leaving her mark on her wife.

"And you're mine," Lena whispered into her ear, Stef came then in that moment, holding onto her wife. "Sorry for tonight,"

"its okay, man I need a shower,"

"You and me both."

"Shall we?"

"Yes," Lena laughed as she got off her wife and took her hand almost dragging her into the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down the hall the kids all gathered in the girls's room looking slightly grossed out about the fact they had just heard their moms, out of nowhere Jude's little came out.

"Well, at least we know Mommy not leaving now," the others just looked at him and started laughing.


	258. Twenty Years and Counting

Twenty Years and Counting.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you so much as normal for reading and commenting, you guys make me want to carry on writing even when I have a terrible day. Thank you for that_

_I hope you enjoy this story._

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming. _

_Please ENJOY._

Stef reached out and took her wife's hand as they slowly walked out of the Broadway theatre on the busy sidewalk. Both of them breathing in the night air as the sounds of smell of the city hit them. Lena linked her fingers into Stef's. They both slowly walked along the sidewalk. Lena had a big grin on her face.

"That was a wonderful show," Lena remarked, holding her programme in one hand and Stef's hand with the other.

"It was, I wasn't expecting to enjoy it." Lena looked at her wife and laughed.

"Musical theatre really isn't you thing is it?"

"No, after 20 years you should know that my love," Stef laughed. "I wasn't the one who knew all the words,"

"That was me," Lena laughed. She couldn't help it. She had been overjoyed when she had opened her anniversary gift from Stef. A trip to New York with theatre tickets, Lena had jumped around like a teenager making their twins look at her like she was crazy. "This is the best anniversary gift ever,"

"Well, 20 years is a long time to put up with me," Stef replied as they turned towards the hotel,

"This weekend has been amazing," Lena commented as they walked together, it was rare for them to have total alone time.

"It has been great," Stef laughed, "But tonight isn't over,"

"What do you mean?" Lena asked looking at Stef for a moment. Seeing that her wife was smiling to herself, Stef's hair was up and out of her face which mean that Lena could see every facial expression of her wife.

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out,"

"You tease,"

"You should know that by now babe," Stef laughed as the doorman opened the door of the hotel and nodded at them as they walked in. "Wait here a moment please babe," Stef let go for a moment and went to the desk, "Hi, I'm Mrs Stefanie Adams Foster, I'm just wondering if everything is ready in my room," The lady behind the desk smiled back at her.

"Yes Mrs Adams Foster it is all ready for you,"

"Thank you," Stef said passing the lady a tip before walking back over to Lena who was looking around.

"What are you up too?"

"Ah, you will find out," Stef grinned, raising her eyebrows, Lena could only laugh. They made their way to their room,

"You're so cute when you are plotting," Lena commented as they walked along the hall way to the room.

"I don't know what you mean?" Stef opened the door and pushed it open, moving to one side. Lena looked into the room and couldn't believe it. There were candles everywhere, the bed was covered in rose petals, a card lay on one of the empty plates. To one side there was a trolley keeping the food warm. Lena looked at Stef. She was completely shocked. She walked in taking her jacket off. She looked at the note, in Stef's messy hand was written '_My love, Lena Adams Foster,' _ Lena slowly sat down as Stef closed the door and took her own jacket off, sitting down and smiling as Lena opened the letter Stef had written her.

_To my darling Lena, _

_Twenty years ago I walked into Anchor Beach expecting to find my son a school, instead I looked into the eyes of a woman who didn't and still don't want to live without. I had never felt like that before. When you shock my hand I felt like my world was complete. I knew then that I had to be with you. I knew I had to come out to be with you and that was the best thing I ever did. Just to feel you lips on mine. I find words so hard sometimes so I'm trying this down. You're the love of my life. I'm so glad that our paths crossed. I feel like I'm the luckiest woman alive. I'm lucky because you love me. You laugh at my bad jokes. You've been there when I've needed you, and I so hope I've been there for you too. We have seven amazing children, life has changed us, I'm glad of that. I'm also glad that I wake up next to you every morning. I love running my hands through your curls. You're an amazing woman. I love you with all my heart. You're my lover, my best friend but most of all you are my wife. I'm so glad that ten years ago you agreed to be my wife, okay not the best timing on my part being shot and asking you when I'd come out of a coma but you know my timing has never been brilliant. You're the love of my life Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster, Happy 20__th__ Anniversary, may we have many years to come. _

_Love your wife,_

_Stef,_

Lena looked up at her wife. She couldn't believe it.

"Well I thought a letter was better," Stef said as she opened the wine.

"Wow, Stef," Tears ran down Lena's face.

"I never meant to make you cry,"

"They are happy tears. I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Stef whispered as she raised her glass. "To us,"

"To us," Lena raised her own glass, "Twenty years and counting." They smiled before their glasses touched.


	259. Beach

Beach

_Hello all, _

_This is a request from the lovely gleefreak15, I hope you enjoy it, the request is Stef was never shot, how would she ask Lena to marry her._

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Please keep you requests and reviews coming,_

_Enjoy. _

I am nervous, well more than nervous, is that possible? A few weeks ago I meet Lena's ex, yeah that was an experience. I really cannot see what Lena saw in her, but I was polite to a point, well she left our house after Lena yelled at her, making us have a massive row which ended with me leaving the house to cool off. I always tell the kids you shouldn't walk away, but that night I walked away. I needed to clear my head, Lena wanted to get married. She wanted that, she'd always wanted that. Mine stubbiness and me being scared had held us back. I had told her early on that I never saw myself getting married about. I've got to face the demons, something is holding me back and I worked out that night that it was my dad. That night changed everything. I know Lena and I don't need a piece of paper to tell us that our love is real and that we are totally committed to each other. I know we don't need to stand up in front of our family and friends and declare our love for each other, however that night I knew it was Lena's dream for us to be married, for us to have the safety of being a married couple. Even after ten years, she dreamt of this. I will always give Lena the world. I would walk until I couldn't walk no more fo that woman, I want all her dreams to come true. I want her to have everything she has ever wanted. Four days ago I took Mariana, Jude and Callie with me to the jewellers, and I choice an engagement right. Well, Mariana did. It's perfect, understated but perfect. I'd got the kids on board with a secret family meeting while Lena was working late. I do have some clever ideas, they all agreed to help me. I am shocked they've managed to keep it all from Lena who hasn't got a clue what's going on. The ring has been locked with my gun, why you ask, because it's the only place in the house Lena won't go into. She knows the code. I know she knows the code. But it's the one place she hates most, because it's a locked safe with a killer weapon in it. She hates that gun with a passion. I should know. I see her face every day when I'm putting on the last of my work stuff. I see the worry in my babies eyes. I can't change that but I can commit myself to her.

Today is the day, slowly Lena and walk down the beach, I've decided as the sun sets I'm going to ask her. We are holding hands and just enjoying the sound of the ocean. I know just up ahead the kids have set up a candle light dinner. The kids are so involved in this. As the sun starts to set I stop and look out over the ocean, Lena does the same. I know now I have to do this. I take a deep breath. I let go of Lena's hand and she looks at me as I get down on one knee. I pull her ring out of my pocket. Her hand went to her mouth as I looked up at her I took her left hand.

"For ten years you've been the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're everything to me. I love you so much. Lena will you marry me?" I waited. I saw the slow tears down her face.

"I thought….i thought you'd never ask," She said emotion laced her voice. I smiled I couldn't help it. But I didn't move. I just simply knelt there in the sand. Holding her ring.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, a million times yes," I jumped up and kissed her before picking her up and spinning her around both of us laughing. I put her down and slowly slipped her ring onto her finger. She looked at it before gripping me and kissing me again. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," slowly hand in hand we walked towards our candle light dinner.


	260. The Rookie

The Rookie

_Hello all, _

_I hope you enjoy this, _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming in. _

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Enjoy. _

Mike looked up from his desk and tried not to laugh. He wanted to burst out laughing but he saw the look on Stef's face and knew in that moment he couldn't.

"Don't you dare," Stef bit out as she looked at the mud that was all over her uniform, face, hands and hair.

"Erm, What happened?" Mike asked as Amanda, Stef's new blonde rookie partner walked in behind her, looking worse than Stef did.

"I'll tell you what happened, a suspect got away and I ended up in a muddy field thanks to my brilliant young rookie," Stef wanted a shower and coffee she didn't want to be having this conversation with Mike.

"I'm sorry Stef," Amanda said. Before she moved off towards the bathrooms that all the officers shared where there were showers. Mike watched the new girl go and grinned.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you," Mike commented as the girl looked back and eyed up Stef before leaving the main office.

"What are you talking about now?" Stef demanded, folding her arms,

"well Stef, that girl is looking at you like she could eat you," Mike laughed.

"Wow so poetic." Stef let her sarcasm come out she'd had enough. Today had been hard enough and she seriously wasn't in the mood for the teasing.

"Oh come on Stef, she looks at you like she wants you." Stef decided to stop listening to her former husband and go and shower. She walked into the locker room. Opening her personal locker and took out the towel and washing things which were neatly packed into a wash bag by her wife. She smiled looking at the photo of her family on the inside of the door before she removed her belt and started to undo her top shirt. She was completely covered in mud. She felt like it was baked on. She looked up as Amanda came out her hair dripping only wearing a pink bath sheet. She turned back to her locker and checked her phone.

"I'm sorry about today Stef,"

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Stef replied as she saw that Lena had texted her and was bring her some lunch, as Stef had left it on the kitchen side this morning, as she was putting her phone down she felt someone directly behind her and she turned and found Amanda in her personal space, as stepped back her wife walked in. Stef looked up she had her hands up and the other woman moved away. Lena slowly walked over to the bench and put Stef's brown bag down. She looked at Stef who looked like she was in shock and then at the girl who was holding her towel up.

"Hey baby," Lena said looking back at Stef,

"Hi Love,"

"And what is going on here?"

"Well I'm just cleaning up after a mud fight," Stef said with a laugh.

"This is not a time for your jokes Stef,"

"why not nothing was happening,"

"That's not what it looked like."

"Well I'm just getting ready to have a shower,"

"You are not showing here,"

"Why not love? I'm covered in mud,"

"Because that woman there has a crush or is lusting after you," Lena said, looking deep into Stef's hazel eyes.

"No she isn't, why does everyone keep saying that,"

"What do you mean everyone?" Lena asked before looking at Amanda who was stood looking at the couple, she didn't know what to do.

"Mike just said the same thing, the guys around the station have, but I don't get it or see it."

"Oh Stef you are so blind," Lena hadn't taken her eyes of the girl who was watching Stef now, she couldn't take her eye of her.

"I'm not blind, I just don't see what's going on here,"

"Okay, I'm going to go and get dressed," Amanda said, moving off gripping her casual clothes. Lena moved closer to Stef looking deep into her eyes.

"That girl, my darling, has a massive crush on you,"

"No she doesn't."

"Stef, why wouldn't she fancy you, you're the sexiest cop in San Diego,"

"Lena, please, she doesn't. She's twenty years younger than me and she doesn't fancy me."

"Oh baby you have no clue the powers you have do you?"

"Powers, babe I'd be the worst super hero ever," Lena laughed before stepping fully into her wife's personal space.

"That girl looks at you like she wants to eat…" her voice dropped to a whisper as her lips grazed Stef's ear, "You out on the floor right here," Lena moved back and watched her wife's skin turn red. She loved it when she made Stef blush. She always knew how to do it.

"No, I didn't…"

"Know, somehow I can believe that Stef," Lena grinned. "You really don't have a clue, I can see it by the look on your face. You really don't see the way she looks at you,"

"I don't get what everyone Is going on about." Stef admitted,

"She wants you,"

"But I've only ever wanted and want you," Stef answered completely honestly.

"I know, but you're still not taking a shower here,"

"I can't go home looking like this Lena. I'm a mess."

"Well get your things together. The kids are going out tonight, so it's just us." Lena said gently kissing Stef's lips, Amanda walked back in and saw the couple kissing, briefly. Lena pulled back and looked at the girl. Before walking out. Stef knew she had no choice but to get her things. She pushed everything into her rucksack and looked at Amanda who was watching her. Stef saw it then in that moment. The lust in the young woman's eyes. she closed her eyes and picked her stuff up. Leaving Amanda in the locker room.

They arrived home and Stef went into the bathroom, she had driven home in complete silence not even listening to the radio all she could think about was the fact that her rookie was lusting after her and everyone but her had noticed. Stef stood in front of the mirror and saw that she was completely covered in mud, just as she started to strip the bathroom door opened and closed and Lena leant herself on the counter. Taking in her wife. Stef pulled off her police issue shirt, before undoing the belt and her trousers.

"Am I your entertainment?" Stef asked. Looking Lena in the eye.

"You've been my entertainment for 15 years babe," Lena said folding her arms over her chest. Watching as Stef walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting the cold water turn hot. Stef pulled her t-shirt off, revealing her sports bra. Lena just simply watched as her wife sat down on the toilet let and removed her boots,

"Crap is there any mud in the house?"

"No but it's dried on your boots good luck getting that off." Lena laughed. Stef pulled her boots off and put them to one side before removing her trousers, revealing her strong toned legs, pulling of her shocks with her pants. She stood in her sports bra and black French knickers, checking the water temperature. Before pulling her hair out of her bun. When she turned back Lena was stood before her naked. Stef looked at her, her whole body freezing. She couldn't help it. For 15 years she'd completely loved this woman and she never tired of seeing her naked. She took in her slightly bigger breasts, which had got bigger after the birth of their twins. She took in her flat stomach, her curvy hips, her long legs. The slight difference in her skin tone from the parts of her body that saw the sun more than other. Stef knew her mouth was open. Lena grinned.

"I'm covered in mud," Stef said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Well I'm hoping to get you all cleaned up," Lena replied taking her wife's hand, opening the shower door, they both got into the shower, letting the hot water run over their bodies. Lena took the shower gel of the shelve and rubbed it into Stef's skin. Lena grinned. Watching as Stef relaxed into her body, the water running the soap off. Lena then reached for the shampoo and washed her wife's hair, making sure that she got all the mud out, once the shampoo was out of Stef's hair, Lena placed her lips on her wife's ear. Kissing her ear ,

"Amanda may want you, but you know something," Lena whispered,

"Mmm," Stef replied relaxed completely in Lena's arms.

"I have you,"

"You've always had me my love," Stef turned and looked into Lena's eyes as the water hit both of their bodies. She slowly ran her finger down the centre of Lena's chest, to her stomach. Lena grinned.

"You had me at lesbian," Lena said before moving forward and slowly kissed Stef, Stef's hand finding her wife's face. Lena pulled away after a few moments as water got into her face. Stef laughed as she pushed Lena's hair out of her face. Both of them dissolving into giggles. Stef kissed her wife again this time her hands cupping her breast, Lena smiled into the kiss before pushing Stef against the wall, Stef put her arms around Lena's shoulders. As Lena gently pushed two fingers deep into her. Stef's head dropped back against the wall, her fingers digging into Lena's skin. Her breathing in coming in gasps as Lena's talented fingers hit that perfect spot. The hot water still hitting her body. Lena kissed her wife's neck as Stef wrapped her leg around her wife's waist so that her fingers went deeper. That did it. She came hard around her wife's fingers. "Mine," Lena whispered against Stef's flushed skin.

"What did you just say?" Stef asked, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Mine, you're all mine," Lena kissed her wife. They both got out of the shower. Enjoying the closeness. They wrapped each other in towels. They went into the bedroom and Stef picked her phone up and smiled.

"It's nearly time to pick the kids up," She said.

"I know baby," Lena said, as she opened the closet for some clean clothes for them both as Stef towel dried her hair. Thinking of Lena's words.

"I never looked at Amanda as anything other than a rookie I was training," Stef explained.

"I know, I got, well jealous."

"Why would you be?" Stef asked, "I'm in love with you,"

"I know that, you know that, but my brain told me otherwise when I saw in you the locker room with her." Stef walked over to Lena and hugged her close.

"I love you, only you,"

"I know I love you too," she kissed her slowly "Right we have to go and get Frankie and Charlie."

"Let's get dressed then," Stef replied laughing as Lena stole her towel.


	261. Reward

Reward

_Hello all,_

_This suddenly came to me while watching Doctor Who, _

_I hope you enjoy it,_

_Thank you so much for reading, _

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming, _

_Enjoy, _

Stef opened the mail, sitting at the kitchen table with the remains of her breakfast. She opened the letter that looked very official. She pulled out the letter, she couldn't believe what she was reading. Lena walked in, she saw the look on her wife's face.

"What's the matter?" Lena said picking up her cup of coffee.

"Erm," Stef couldn't believe what she was reading. "Do you remember that kid I saved?"

"The one whose dad was going to shoot her?" the only reason Lena knew was because Stef had cried in her arms. In a rare moment her hard ass cop and fallen apart after a dad, who thought he was going to lose his daughter decided that he was going to kill her and himself, it was Stef who had stopped him. She'd been totally alone with him and it broke her heart that this little girl had witness it all.

"Yes," Stef's voice was soft, barely a whisper as memories came back.

"What about it babe?" Lena put her coffee down and wrapped her arm around her wife.

"I've been nominated for an award." Stef felt tears slowly run down her face. "For bravery."

"really?" Lena took the letter and read it. "Wow, baby, this is for the San Diego Hero awards, have you seen who nominated you?"

"No," Stef said honestly as she hadn't got that far in the letter.

"The little girl Stef. Jessica nominated you for saving her life." That did it. Stef burst into tears. Lena simply held her.

"I did my job," Stef said,

"You did and in that moment you saved a young girls life and this is her way of saying thank you," Lena hugged her wife close as Stef's tears stopped. Stef moved out of her wife's arms and wiped her eyes dry.

"She didn't have too,"

"But she has, I'm so proud of you," Lena took her wife's hand. Gently she rubbed it. Before pulling Stef into a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Stef replied.

"We will all be there, it says we can book at table,"

"For all of us," Stef smiled,

"Yeh, all seven of us," Lena smiled. Knowing it was important to Stef even if she wasn't letting on. Lena kissed her before picking up the letter and getting the house phone to call them.

Stef looked round the table in the busy hall, beside her was her wife, wearing a dress that had made Stef speechless, her hair up a silver necklace around her neck, the dress fitted her body completely. All the kids dressed smartly, two year old Charlie was wearing a little three piece suit and his twin sister Frankie was wearing a dress. Brandon, Jesus and Jude all in shirts, smart trousers and jackets, while Mariana had gone for a fashionable dress and Callie had gone for trousers and a following top. Stef herself was wearing her dress uniform. Stef was currently holding Charlie as he had decided to sit on her knee.

"For our next award I'd like to introduce a remarkable young lady," the host said, Lena reached over and gripped Stef's hand. Stef looked at her and smiled. "Ladies and gentleman, 11 year old Jessica Canon," The young girl Stef had saved walked on she looked so much brighter and happier then she had the day Stef had met her. Jessica took to the microphone. She had the room waiting.

"Six months ago a terrible thing happened. My dad tried to hurt me. He took me from my Mom and held me at gun point because Mom was marrying my stepdad. Then a police officer arrived. Officer Stefanie Adams Foster, she sat with my dad and I for nearly eight hours. Dad nearly shot her twice in that time. I watched Officer Adams Foster talk to my dad, she put her own life on the line for mine. She stopped my dad from hurting me. She was there for me when she wanted to be at home with her own children. She's a remarkable police officer. She's a remarkable person. She is the bravest person I've ever meet. I've nominated her for the award for bravery because on that day she stopped my dad from hurting me and himself. She made sure I went home to my Mom." Jessica took a deep breath, "The San Diego Hero Award for Bravery goes to Officer Stefanie Adams Foster," everyone started clapping and the older teenagers clapped and cheered the hardest, Lena looked so proud of her wife as she kissed her and passed Charlie to her, the room stood as Stef got to the stage she hugged Jessica and took the award.

"Thank you," She said, looking at the little girl. "That day I was just doing my job, I wanted to make sure that everyone left that house alive and they did. This little girl saw and heard a lot that day but she was the brave one. I'd also like to thank my wife, Lena, she's the greatest support to me and our family, also a massive thank you to my seven kids. But most of all thank you Jessica for the nomination, you're the true star." Lena had tears in her eyes as the room was still silent.

"MOMMY," Charlie yelped and the room looked at him Lena grinned as their son yelled for his Mom, Stef waved at him as the clapping starting and she left the stage. A few moment later Stef arrived at the table with Jessica and her mother,

"Hey baby, this is Jessica and her mother, Catherine. Jessica, Catherine this is my wife Lena and my amazing children Charlie, Frankie, Jude, Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Brandon,"

"Wow, you really do have a lot of kids." Catherine laughed. "I just want to say thank you,"

"You can stop," Stef said slowly,

"We are just glad you were there that day it could have ended so differently," Catherine said slowly.

"It could but didn't," Stef smiled. Before hugging both Catherine and Jessica, Stef put her award onto the table and sat down.

"We're so proud of you Mom," Brandon said, speaking for all his siblings.

"Thank you guys, that means so much to me." Stef smiled as Lena pulled her into a hug and Charlie and Frankie crawled onto her lap.


	262. Serious Talk

Serious Talk

_Hello all, thank you to much for reading, _

_This is a random chapter which I hope you all enjoy. I can't believe I've made it past 260 chapter, I'm so glad that you've all given me the pleasure of writing for you. It means a lot. I would also hope that my writing is improving. _

_You guys really do keep me writing so if you do have any requests let me know, I'm trying to work on them, I know poor Gleefreak15 gave me a list which I'm slowly picking one off. _

_Thank you so much for reading as always._

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming in,_

_And finally as always please ENJOY._

Stef propped herself up on a number of pillows, getting completely comfy in bed before gripping her glasses and popping them on and opening her magazine. She was ready to simply relax. All five teenagers where in bed, whether it was reading or sleeping. Now was her time. Her downtime. She could simply lay in bed and read. She could hear the soft sound of the shower as Lena showered. She smiled. Ever since they had gotten together it was moments like this that made her relax. She got engrossed in an article. This was how Lena found her. Lena couldn't help but smile as she walked in switching the bathroom light off. She got in bed, propping herself up on her hand and looking at Stef, she always loved Stef in her glasses. She watched her for a few moments. Stef was too engrossed in what she was reading.

"That must really be interesting," Lena commented, smiling softly.

"Sorry," Stef looked up closing the magazine and grinned at her wife, noticing at once Lena hadn't fully done up her shirt and was giving Stef a great view of her breasts. Stef's eyes travelled down her body before looking back into her eyes.

"Well I've just got into bed and you've been completely lost in that article,"

"It's about fostering,"

"erm, baby I don't think I need to point this out to you but we already do that," Lena laughed as she spoke, Stef gave her a look,

"I know that, my love. I was just reading about another family in New York,"

"Do they have more kids then us?"

"Baby, no one sane has the same amount of kids as us. They just foster they haven't adopted any," Stef commented. Putting the magazine down, she turned herself to face her face, mirroring her completely.

"when ours are gone do you think we will carry on fostering?" Lena said,

"I think it's going to be awfully quite once all ours have left home. Would you consider more children?" Stef asked slowly, trying to gage her wife's reaction. They hadn't really spoken about more kids joining the family, and since they now had Callie and Jude it was not a conversation they had full explored. Lena took a deep breath, Stef watched her seeing that her thoughts were haunting her.

"I want a child," Lena whispered. Like she was scared to even say it out loud,

"What do you mean babe?" Stef asked, reaching out and slowly pushing her wife's hair behind her ear.

"I would like to have our child," Suddenly Lena went shy. Stef watched as her wife's eyes dipped.

"You would like to get pregnant?" Stef rubbed her arm, gently.

"I would love to give birth to our child," Lena whispered, "I would like to know what it feels like to have a baby grow inside me, I want to experience everything, I don't even known if I can get pregnant, but I…this all sounds so selfish," Lena said laying down and flopping her arm over her forehead. Stef waited for a moment, before running her hand along her wife's flat stomach.

"it's not selfish for you to have these wants," Stef watched as Lena turned her head towards her.

"I know DNA doesn't make a family, but I feel like I've missed out on the experience of having my own child," Lena whispered.

"You're right, love," Stef's hand remained on her wife's stomach, her own thoughts turning to her wife pregnant. "Where would we find a donor?" Stef asked, looking deep into dark eyes, eyes she had spent so much time lost in.

"What?" Lena's eyes widen at her wife's soft words.

"Where would we find a donor?" Stef repeated softly. Lena felt the tears build in her eyes,

"Do you mean it?"

"I want you to have everything you've ever wanted," Stef moved closer, "We need to find the right donor, one we both agree on, we need to look at whether you can get pregnant and how we can go about this. We look into it fully, and the donor is not going to be someone we know,"

"Wow, really?" Lena knew from the look in Stef's face that she meant it.

"It's not going to be easy and we need to really look into it, but I want give you the world,"

"I love you," Lena reached up and pulled Stef down into a soft yet passionate kiss. Stef broke it and rested her nose against Lena's, their foreheads touching.

"I love you too," Stef grinned.

"Are we doing this?" Lena asked,

"Yes," Stef said as Lena's hand went into her hair and their lips met again. Stef pulled back again.

"You really are a remarkable woman,"

"I wouldn't go that far," Stef laughed. "I'm just a woman in love,"

"Oh you softly,"

"Me," Stef laughed. "I'm a tough ass cop,"

"Yes you are, I love you,"

"I love you too," Stef fell back onto the bed and Lena curled herself up into her wife,

"I've got so much research to do," Stef laughed at her wife, before switching the light off and snuggling into her wife's embrace, slowly they both drifted off to sleep.


	263. New York

New York

_Hello all_

_This is just a fluff story about Stef and Lena on vacation_

_I hope you all enjoy it,_

_Please keep your requests / Reviews coming _

_You guys rock_

_Enjoy _

Stef lent herself onto the rail of the balcony, the sun just starting to rise, however it was already warm. She looked back. Lena lay completely naked the cotton hotel sheets barely covering her naked body, Stef grinned before looking back out onto the streets of New York, the city was already alive with people rushing below her. A hot cup of coffee in her hands, she ran her fingers threw her short hair, which was starting to grow back after her cancer, she was still weak but was slowly recovering. She'd been shocked when her mother had given her and Lena this weekend away. Now she was glad of it. She closed her eyes and listened to the noise of the city. As she took it in, she felt two arms wrapped around her, she leant back into the embrace taking in Lena's soft scent. Feeling her wife's curly hair against one side of her face. Stef smiled slowly opening her eyes and looked down at her wife's locked hands. She gently ran a finger along her wife's soft skin.

"Good Morning," Lena whispered before kissing Stef's neck.

"Morning, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," Stef whispered as she snuggled deeper into Lena's arms. Since she'd become ill she had found more comfort in her wife's arms then she ever had before.

"It's fine, I slept well but that could have been the great sex I had last night," Lena laughed. Stef turned, grinning when she saw Lena was simply wrapped in the white bed sheet.

"Mmm, it was amazing," Stef smiled as Lena moved forward and kissed her softly. "So what's the plan for today?" Stef asked as she held her wife close.

"We have theatre tickets and reservations for dinner before the show. I was thinking we could go shopping today and if you need to rest you can before we go out this evening," Lena moved back into the bedroom and Stef followed putting her mug down onto the dresser

"I was hoping you'd let me go to the M&M store."

"You really are going to spend lots of money in there aren't you?" Lena laughed, for once not caring, she knew that Stef had to put weight on as she'd become too thin.

"Only if you let me," Stef grinned, knowing that she would get her way,

"Yes we can go, let me get dressed," Lena walked over to their open suitcase and pulled out her underwear from it.

"and here I was hoping you'd go out in a bed sheet,"

"Not happening babe," Lena laughed, "I'm doing jeans and a sweater,"

"That's just as good I suppose," Stef grinned. Lena turned back to wife.

"Just as good?"

"Well, I have to admit you look very good in that bed sheet,"

"Oh it's just my body you want,"

"Heart, body and soul," Stef whispered as she opened a bottle of water and poured some into a glass, before opening her meds pack and taking out the pills she needed to take in the morning.

"Always. I love you," Lena said, walking over, still in the sheet but holding her pink lace bra and thong. She put them onto the bed and watched as her wife took the tablets that where helping save her life. Once Stef had finished, Lena simply lifted her chin and kissed her softly, Stef reached up and gently cupped her wife's face. Not letting Lena break the kiss. When she pulled away she looked deep into Lena's soft brown eyes, she saw tears,

"What's the matter, my love?" Stef asked softly.

"I don't want to let you go, please don't leave me." Lena whispered Stef stood herself up and pulled her into her arms and hugged her close. Holding her,

"I'm not going anywhere," Stef said,

"I know, I see you getting healthier every day. I see you getting stronger. I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Stef grinned. Before kissing her wife again slowly, "Why don't you get dressed and we can go and get some M&Ms."

"Is all you think about your stomach?"

"At the moment yep," Stef laughed before kissing her wife again. picking up the thong. She looked ai it, "I love you in this,"

"I know that's why I bought it, because I know how you love me in a thong," Lena said as she dropped the sheet and revealed her naked body, she gripped the thong from Stef and slipped it on,

"Usually I'm taking them off not watching you put them on," Stef laughed.

"After 25 years you'd think you'd get a new line," Lena said rolling her eyes as at her wife's joke.

"Well the classic ones are always the best,"

"They sure are," Lena grinned as she put her bra on before sliding her thin legs into tight her fitting jeans, Stef watched as her wife pulled her flowing top over her head which completely her look. Lena then pulled her hair up and slipped her shoes on. "Ready when you are,"

"I was born ready," Stef got up slowly. Lena could see that Stef was still weak. Lena reached her hand out and Stef gripped it, linking their fingers. Lena gripped her purse and Stef's wallet and they left to join the rush of New York.

Hours later they returned to the room, bags in hand. Stef kicked off her shoes and lay herself onto the bed throwing her arms above her head. Lena laughed as she got Stef a fresh bottle of cold water, knowing she had to take her meds. Stef didn't move.

"I forgot how much you like to window shop," Stef said softly,

"Me, you spent an hour and a half in the M&M store babe,"

"You let me," Stef fired back making Lena laugh.

"I did, it was just wonderful to watch you be so childlike again," Lena lay herself next to her wife. Stef snuggled into her at once. Lena slipped her arms around her making sure she could hold her close. Stef placed her head onto Lena's shoulder throwing her leg over Lena's so that she could basic feel like she was wrapped around her wife. Lena ran her hand down her back and cupped Stef's ass.

"This has been amazing, just being us,"

"I know, i love having this alone time, I miss the kids," Lena admitted. Stef laughed.

"What you going to be like when we're completely alone?"

"That's not going to happen for another ten years babe, the twins are only eight,"

"I know," Stef smiled and yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked. Since she'd seen Stef at her worse she worried.

"I think I've overdone it. Staying up most of the night enjoying you and now shopping, I just want to have a nap," Stef admitted knowing that she couldn't lie to her wife.

"Well you can have a nap we're not due to dinner til six and the theatre doesn't start to til eight. We've got a few hours yet my love. I will wake you,"

"Thank you," Stef whispered as she drifted off to sleep in her wife's arms. Lena simply lay holding her wife close, she loved every second she got to have Stef in her life still. She listened as Stef's breathing become steady and deep. Lena kissed the top of her wife's head as her phone rang out. She looked at the caller ID and grinned

"Hey Jude," She smiled answering the phone,

"Hey Mama, how is New York?" He asked.

"It's great,"

"How is Mom?" He asked, Jude was now at college he was the only child who had left home but stayed in San Diego for college, he was living on campus but was always at home since Stef had got ill.

"She's good, she's having a nap, we've had a long morning,"

"As long as she is okay," he said, "When you going down Broadway?"

"Tonight, you're more excited than we are,"

"Well I've seen the show,"

"How is college?" Lena said changing the subject, Jude was studying history,

"It's great," He laughed, "I'm having a blast, can't wait to see you and Mom,"

"Well we are home tomorrow,"

"Cool, I will come over,"

"Grandma is cooking,"

"Awesome, I'm so there," Lena grinned.

"I love you baby," Lena said.

"Love you too Mama kiss Mom for me."

"Will do,"

"thanks Mama, bye," Jude went. As she put the phone down Stef moved closer. Their bodies together. She rubbed Stef's back and Stef shifted closer to her wife. Lena kissed her head.

"That's from Judicorn, he loves his Mom,"

"Love him too," Stef said in her sleep, Lena grinned. Before closing her eyes and simply enjoying the feeling of her wife in her arms.


	264. Thunder

Thunder

_Hello all,_

_Well this is a one off about when the twins were younger, I don't tend to write Brandon and the twins as small kids but I think we could come up with so many_

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy. _

The thunder crashed over the house and Stef's eyes shot open when she heard a small cry. She felt Lena move, as there was another flash of lightening and the thunder cracked. Stef pulled herself out of bed as there was another small yelp. Stef moved into Mariana's room and saw the little girl hiding under her bed sheets. Stef sat on the floor next to the bed and slowly lifted the sheet, seeing Mariana looking scared. She peered at Stef. Mariana didn't move.

"Hey Miss Thing," Stef whispered the nickname she had given the uncommunicative six year old. She had been with them for a month now and she hadn't spoken. Jesus had always spoken for her. "Are you okay?" Stef used her little person voice, Lena had checked the boys and was now in the doorway.

"Scary," a small voice came from Mariana, it was tiny.

"I know it's scary, would you like to sleep with me and Mama?"

"Safe?" the little voice broke both Lena and Stef's hearts. She was so unsure, she had grown up in a terrible environment.

"You are always safe with me and Mama," slowly Mariana moved closer just as there was another flash of lightening and a loud crack of thunder. Mariana pulled away and tried to hide again, Stef gently reached under the covers and rubbed her daughter's slowly trying to make her feel safe. The little girl was now crying softly, Jesus suddenly ran into Lena's legs,

"Mama, scary, scary bangs," Jesus had took to calling them Mom and Mama because of Brandon. Lena picked up Jesus,

"Do you want to sleep with me and Mom?"

"Yes please scary,"

"I know, Mommy is just helping Mariana."

"Is she scared too?" Jesus asked as he laid his head onto Lena's shoulder. He had learnt to trust these women very quickly.

"She is, but Mommy is helping," Stef looked at her daughter who slowly popped her head out when she heard her brother's voice. she slowly moved closer to Stef, reaching out her tiny hand she gripped Stef's hand. Stef gently rubbed the back of Mariana's hand trying to make her feel as safe as possible.

"Can I sleep in your bed now Mama," Jesus said as another crack of thunder made Mariana weep.

"Sure come on buddy, Mommy will bring Mari," Lena went with Jesus knowing she needed to get him settled. Stef looked at Mariana under her sheets she noticed at once she didn't have her night-night, a blanket that Lena had given her the first night she came and she was now totally attached to it.

"Miss Thing where is Night-night?" Stef asked slowly. Mariana looked at Stef and then pointed down the side of the bed where the blanket had fallen and she'd been to scared to get it. Stef moved as best she could with Mariana holding her hand. Stef saw that the blanket was under the bed and managed to get it for her. She pulled it out and passed it to Mariana as there was another crack of thunder. Once she was holding her night-night Mariana moved closer to Stef,

"Do you want to come and sleep with me, Mama and Jesus?" Stef asked slowly. Mariana looked at her and nodded. Gently moving forward. She put her arms around Stef's shoulders and Stef picked her up. Stef wrapped her arms around her making sure the little girl was still holding her night-night. As Stef started to move there was another crack of thunder. Mariana held onto Stef hard her head going into Stef's long hair. Stef rubbed her back as she went into her and Lena's room and found that Brandon had joined Lena and Jesus. Stef got into her side of the bed and Mariana curled into Stef at once. Stef rubbed her back, looking over at her partner who had a son on either side. Lena smiled at Stef as Mariana rested her head on Stef's chest and rubbed her night-night on her nose. Stef's hand rubbing her back,

"This is a first," Lena whispered.

"I know first storm and first time we've got all three kids in bed," Mariana held onto Stef's PJs top as she drifted off to sleep. The boys were already sleeping.

"I love you," Lena whispered,

"I love you too," Stef replied as she reached out and entwined their fingers. As they slowly drifted off to sleep with the storm moving off, leaving the family sleeping together for the first time.


	265. Love by candle light

Love by candle light

_Hello all, this story is for Brienne18__ who sent in the request, I hope it is what you wanted. _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming they always make me so happy,_

_Thank you so much for reading, you guys are awesome,_

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Please enjoy_

Stef pulled the car into the driveway and couldn't believe how the storm was taking over the sky. The rain was pouring down and bouncing off the car. She could hear the thunder in the distance. She knew Brandon was at his fathers and tonight was her and Lena's. A rare night alone, they'd only been together eight months and they were now living together in a rather charming craftsman in Mission Bay. She took a deep breath before deciding to get out of the car, she was soaked before she could even lock the car, she rushed towards the house. Dropping her keys as she went, she stopped and cursed before picking them up, knowing she was now soaked to the skin. She finally managed to grip her keys as the front door opened and Lena walked out seeing Stef trying to pick her keys up, seeing the rain running down her face, her hair was falling out of the bun she had put it in that morning. Lena walked down the steps into the rain as Stef's fingers fumbled with the keys. Lena's long fingers made quick work of it and they were both soaked as they walked up onto the pouch. Both of them now drenched to the skin from the pouring rain,

"You didn't have to come out," Stef said as they finally made it inside the house,

"You were struggling with your bag and the rain and your keys, I just wanted to help," Lena said as she closed the front door and put her Stef's keys into the bowl. Stef dropped her bag when she saw that Lena's white shirt was now see-through. Lena grinned when she saw where Stef's eyes had dropped too,

"Do you see something you like Officer Foster?" Lena asked. Grinning as her lover couldn't take her eyes of the lace bra which was now showing through her white t-shirt. Her eyes seemed captured by Lena's hard nipples.

"You know I do" Stef replied as s crash of thunder went over head and suddenly all the lights in the house went out. Both looked at each other and Stef pulled her phone out and turned on the flashlight, "Oh great, a power outage,"

"This could work to our advantage?"

"How?"

"Romantic candle light evening," Lena grinned, as she walked over and started to unbutton Stef's police uniform shirt. Her fingers working slowly.

"Shall we go upstairs babe?" Stef said as she watched Lena's fingers as best she could in the darkness. Lena gripped her hand and by the light of Stef's phone they made their way upstairs. They got to their bedroom giggling as Stef had tripped on the stairs a few times. They got to the bedroom and Stef opened the closet to lock her gun up as Lena light the candles around the room, Stef turned and grinned as she watched Lena putting her tee over her head. Stef pulled her shirt off and walked over to her lover, she took Lena into her arms, her skin wet from the rain, Stef's fingers slowly running over Lena's skin, taking in Lena's beauty in the candle light. She reached her hand up as Lena's hands slipped down to her ass. Stef's fingers running along Lena's face, feeling her cooling skin.

"You're so beautiful," Stef whispered. She was still so in owe of her lover, she was still leaning but she'd fallen so deeply in love with Lena.

"So are you," Lena whispered back as she pulled Stef's under shirt out of her pants, finding the soft skin of Stef's back. She moved forward and kissed her woman, slowly. Stef kissing her back with a passion that she was still getting used too. Stef's other hand went to Lena's bra and skilfully undid it. Smiling Lena pulled away and let the bra full off,

"This is unfair," Lena said slowly

"What do you mean?"

"I'm nearly naked and you're still almost fully dressed." Lena said slowly. Stef stepped back and pulled her undershirt over her head and then bra, standing topless Lena moved forward and slowly undid Stef's leather belt. As Lena = kissed Stef's lips Stef's own hands worked on Lena's pants. Both of them enjoying kisses and undressing. Soon they were both naked and falling onto the bed, Stef under Lena. Kissing and giggling. Lena pulled back putting her hands on either side she looked down at her lover Stef lay there, her hair still wet, the candle light flicking around them.

"Another first," Stef whispered.

"Yes, another first my love," Lena laughed as she kissed Stef slowly, it was a messy kiss but still romantic. Stef's hand found her ass and slowly she ran her fingers along it. enjoying the feeling of their naked skin on each other. Lena rubbed her wet center against Stef's toned thigh making sure Stef could feel how wet she was. Lena pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into the hazel eyes that held her heart. Her hips still moving.

"Wow," Stef moaned. "I need you," Lena grinned. As she sat up and pulled Stef up with her so they were sat facing each other. "what?"

"We're going to do this together," Stef still looked confused even after Lena's words.

"I don't…"

"It's okay Stef, trust me," Lena smiled as she kissed Stef lips and wiggled herself forward pulling Stef closer as Stef's legs were over hers now.

"I always trust you,"

"Good, now we are going to make love to each other at the same time,"

"How?" Stef said looking into the dark brown eyes she loved so much.

"Just copy me." Lena whispered before kissing her woman again, this time moving her hand towards Stef's wet center, smiling that Stef was still shaving herself. Stef followed her lead and together they both pushed two fingers into each other. Stef pulled out of the kiss, looking into Lena's eyes as they both moved in time with each other. Both of them moving slowly in the candle light. Just enjoying the feeling of each other. The water from the rain was now replaced with their mixed sweat. Their bodies moving in time with each other. Neither wanting to break eye contact. Both of them moaning softly. Then it happened, they came together hard. Stef's free hand lost in Lena's curls and Lena's free hand pulling Stef close. They both fall onto the bed removing their fingers from each other. Stef breathing hard,

"Wow," She whispered.

"That was amazing," Lena rubbed Stef's back,

"I'm still learning, that felt amazing coming with you at the same time."

"It's rare for that to happen," Lena said and Stef realised something.

"That was a first for you to wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Uou've never come at the same time as your partner have you?"

"No," Lena admitted smiling, "That was a first for me,"

"Wow, a Lena sexual first," Stef grinned and Lena kissed the end of her nose. "I don't want to spoil the moment but I'm so hungry," Lena started laughing.

"Trust you, there is some hot water in the tank, why don't we take a shower and then I'll made us sandwiches as there is no power,"

"You know what Love that sounds perfect," Stef smiled. As Lena got up and pulled her off the bed and together they went into the shower to wash off the smell of rain and sex.


	266. Pizza

Pizza

_Hello all, _

_This one is just fluff I hope you enjoy,_

_I've got a list of requests I'm going to start working through, I hope you enjoy this._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming. _

_Please enjoy. _

Lena watched Stef, she enjoyed watching her. Right now she was watching her sat on the sofa, her bare feet propped up on coffee table, her knees together. The Saturday newspaper folded on her lap a pen in her hand, she was biting the end of it, her glasses resting on the end of her nose. she loved seeing this relaxed side to Stef. They'd only been living together a couple of months and they were still getting to know each other. Lena went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of the expensive wine her mother had given them as a moving in present but they hadn't been able to enjoy yet as they hadn't had a weekend alone, however tonight was the night they would have some alone time as Brandon was staying over at Mikes in his new apartment. Lena smiled and walked back into the living room put the wine down onto the coffee table and sat down next to her woman, she gently ran her fingers along Stef's leg.

"Is that wine for me?" Stef asked,

"No, I was thinking for drinking two glasses of wine,"

"I guess ask a silly question and get a silly answer," Stef laughed.

"You are leaning," Lena's fingers didn't stop and Stef put the newspaper down and looked at her girlfriend. "I thought we could make the most of our night alone,"

"What would you like to do?"

"We could paint the spare rooms or we could make out on the sofa?"

"Are those my only choices?" Stef asked, taking off her glasses. Lena thought for a moment,

"Paint the spare rooms or make out, have take out and drink wine," Lena ticked each off on her fingers before returning to slowly run her fingers along Stef's jean clad leg.

"Mmm," Stef pretended to think. Lena laughed.

"Oh Stef, stop it."

"I take making out, take out and wine," Lena grinned at Stef's soft words, her kissed her cheek. "Can we start with ordering the take out?"

"Sure we can," Lena grinned. Getting up she went into the large kitchen. She had fallen in love with this house on first sight and with the help of her parents they had managed to buy it. She opened the draw and removed the four different take out menus they had. She walked back into the living room and smiled when she saw Stef now holding her wine.

"This is good,"

"It's the bottle Mom gave us,"

"Ahh," Stef laughed she knew it was an expensive bottle. Lena dropped the menu's into Stef's lap. Stef put her glasses back on and looked at them. Before long the pizza was ordered and the two were snuggled on the sofa. Lena moved. Lena took Stef's wine, putting it onto the coffee table. She then sat herself onto Stef's lap, with her legs on either side of Stef's. Stef ran her hands over Lena's ass. Lena slowly took Stef's glasses off her face. She grinned as she took Stef's face in her hands and then kissed her. The kiss was gentle yet passionate. Stef's hands found Lena's face as Lena's hands went into Stef's hair. Lena pulled back breathless. She put her forehead against Stef's.

"You're such a good kisser," Lena smiled.

"Oh really Ms Adams, you make me so." Stef whispered the last four words. Lena grinned. Licking her lips. "That is so hot."

"What is?" Lena askes getting herself comfy on her lovers lap.

"You licking your lips,"

"You find that hot?"

"I sure do," Lena grinned at Stef's words.

"I love you Stefanie,"

"I love you too," They kiss. Slowly. Losing track of time. They were just enjoying the feeling of each other. They only broke apart when the food arrived. Making them both laugh. Stef got up and paid. They sat together on the sofa, feeding each other pizza and drinking a bottle of wine. Talking, laughing and joking. They were simply enjoying their time together. Once the pizza was done. Stef threw the box onto the coffee table and looked at Lena.

"I'm full," Stef said,

"You're also drunk," Lena grinned.

"Just a little," Stef indicated with her fingers. Lena kissed her again, before dragging Stef upstairs. Stef giggling. Lena kissed. Stef as they fell onto the bed.

"What now?" Lena grinned.

"Erm sex?" Stef asked bluntly making Lena giggle.

"Are you asking me?"

"Do I need too?" Stef asked as her hands went up Lena's top and found her bra covered breasts.

"Yes but not now," Lena laughed as she falls forward kissing her lover passionately. Just as the phone rings. Lena grips it.

"Hello…what.?...can you bring him home?...no Stef's had a drink…well jump in a cab with him and we will give you the one way fare…thank you…see you in half an hour…" Lena put the phone down. And Stef looked up

"What?"

"Brandon's ill and wants his Mommy," Lena said as she got off her lover, "We better put our PJs on, I'll make some coffee,"

"This really was too good to be true, I'll make it up too you," Stef got up and found her PJs

"You better had. Good thing I love you,"

"Yes I suppose it is." Stef laughed as she kissed her before heading into the bathroom to wash with cold water. Knowing her son needed her. Lena smiled. Getting changed and heading down to put the coffee machine on.


	267. Jude and Stef Time

Jude and Stef Time

_Hello all, this is a request by the lovely sunshinetuna1, I hope you enjoy it. _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_I hope you enjoy it,_

_Please keep your request / reviews coming. _

_Please enjoy. _

Jude sat on the floor in the kitchen nook. His head in his hands. Soflty crying. His fingernails painted blue. He didn't want to be found. He heard someone come in the front door. He didn't know who it was but right now he wanted to be left alone. He had been beaten at school and he had ran. His lip cut open, his eye sore, his nose bleeding. There is dry blood on shirt. He is scared.

"Jude," he looks up into the face of this Mom, one of two women who love him unconditionally. They had adopted him when they didn't have too. He hide his face. He didn't want her to see him like this. Stef looked at her son and sat next to him, using the skills that she'd learnt over the years. "Hey love."

"Hey," He was yet to call her Mom, he had called Lena Mom at Stef's father's funeral but so far he hadn't called Stef it.

"What happened dude?" she asked,

"Nothing," Jude replied hiding his face further into her knees and arms.

"Looks like more than nothing," Stef said slowly. Glad she wasn't in uniform. She was relaxed in jeans and a shirt.

"It's nothing."

"Would you like a drink?" Stef thought of trying something else.

"Yes please," Stef got up and got her and Jude a bottle of water. She sat back down and gave Jude his water. He didn't open it, he just put it down next to him.

"You know you can talk to me don't you?" Stef said softly, she reached out and took his hand,

"They beat me," He whispered.

"Who did?" Stef asked as she felt Jude grip her hand.

"The boys at school, they say I'm different. I'm not different. I'm me. Mama says it's okay to be me,"

"It is totally okay to be you Jude. We don't want you to be anyone else." Stef said slowly.

"The boys at school said I'm a loser and that I'm a gay and that it's wrong for me to be who I am and then they hit me. I ran to be in my safe place."

"You are totally safe here,"

"I know," he whispered.

"I'm sorry they beat you, we've got to tell Mama,"

"Not right now Mom please," he said it looking at his mother. Stef wanted to cry he had finally said it.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Just sit here for a moment…erm…with you," he gripped Stef's hand harder.

"I love you little man," he curled up into Stef's arms holding him close. "Is your nose okay?"

"Yes it just bleed when he hit me, I'm fine."

"Sure buddy?"

"Yes Mom," he snuggled closer into Stef.

"I'm always going to try and protect you love, no matter what. I'm always going to be here for you,"

"I always feel protected in your arms." Jude admitted. "For the first time, other than Callie you and Mama make me feel protected, safe and loved. Don't send me away," Stef listened to her scared son.

"Mama and I are never sending you away Judicorn. You see we adopted you. We want you and Callie. Like we want Jesus, Marian and Brandon. You're my son. You're Mama's son. We love you. I love you."

"I love you too Mom,"

"Shall we get you cleaned up." Stef asked.

"yeah I think we should, I don't want to upset Mama,"

"She will worry but she won't be upset. She wants to protect you too," Stef rubbed his shoulder as they both got up and headed into the downstairs bathroom. Stef cleaned him up.

"Will you…erm…" He stopped.

"What baby boy?"

"Will you play video games with me?" his voice was so small it broke Stef's heart.

"On the Xbox?"

"Yeah, please,"

"If you teach me,"

"Sure," He grinned. Pulling her towards the living room.

*/*/*/

Lena arrived home an hour later and couldn't believe what she saw. She stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. She'd been so worried, she done the paperwork she had to do when a student was beaten and then she came home. The moment she had opened the back door she had heard Jude's laughter. Then she had found him playing video games with Stef both of them laughing and joking. She turned and saw Callie stood there, she smiled and tapped her should before whispering.

"Leave them, shall we make homemade pizza?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"He was beaten up at school but now he is having Mom time, why don't' you have some Mama time and help me out,"

"Sure, he sounds so happy," Callie said softly before taking one last look at her brother and heading into the kitchen.


	268. Protection

Protection

_Hello all_

_This was an idea from my brilliant girlfriend._

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming_

_Please enjoy. _

_Thank you for reading. _

I sat watching the rain fall, it was coming down heavy. My body is shaking, my mind is like a fog. I can't get over it. I take another swig from my bottle of beer. My son has been raped, raped by his father's so called girlfriend and he didn't come to me. My sinks at the fact that my son didn't come to me, yes he went to his Mama. I hate myself. Lena's words are going around and around in my head, "You love hard," I do. I love my kids and my wife with all my heart. How could my own son not come to me when something so bad had happened, I've spent some time with him this evening. We laid together and I held him. He still my boy, my baby boy but he didn't come to me. i watch a car go by. I take another swig. I hear the front door open but I don't look around. I don't want too.

"Stef it's cold baby, are you coming in?"

"No," I can hear my voice is harsh. I shouldn't take it out on her.

"Baby,"

"No, Lena, I'm not coming back in. I need to be alone," I don't even look at her. My eyes stay on the road.

"I can't leave you alone like this?" Lena's voice is soft.

"I just want to be alone, don't you get it?" I find myself saying.

"No, I don't get it. I can't leave you here,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're drinking in the rain Stef,"

"Yes because I need some alone time,"

"Stef I get that you are hurting…"

"DO YOU?" I snap. I look at her and see her shock. "DO YOU REALLY?" I want to cry.

"Please babe,"

"He went to you, he didn't come to me."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"NO Lena my son was raped by Mike's so called girlfriend." I put my bottle down. "My heart hurts Lena, my whole body hurts and he went to you,"

"He told me while he was high babe,"

"That's not the point. You say I love hard, but I'm so hard on my own children that they don't' come to me when they need me,"

"He needs us, and he came to me and I think he knew in his heart that I'd tell you,"

"You didn't tell me, did you?"

"No he asked me not too,"

"And you went with that, you told me about the pot but not about my own sons rape,"

"Stef he didn't see it as a rape, I wanted to tell you,"

"you should have told me," Lena sits down next to me. "I'm his…"

"Mother, yes I forgot he is your son," Lena bit out.

"That's not what I said,"

"No it is what you were going to say Stef. He is our son, you've always said that,"

"He is our son,"

"I love him as much as you do, I couldn't love him more if I'd given birth to him."

"I know that," I now feel guilty.

"He came to me when he was high because he knew you'd lose your temper. He didn't want someone mad at him Stef he wanted someone to support him."

"I…"

"You don't know how you would have reacted Stef."

"I just wish he had told me,"

"I know but we can't change that,"

"No,"

"But what matters now s that we support him, you're right you're his mom. I'm his Mama. Together we are going to support him." I look at her my wife. I've been so angry at her.

"It hurts," I whisper,

"What does?"

"That he went to you, I know you're his Mama but I always hoped that I'd be the one to protect him."

"You do protect him and the rest of the kids."

"I wasn't there when he needed me,"

"You can't blame yourself,"

"Well I do, I should have protected him. I didn't trust or like Dani but she still managed to have sex…with my son," I want to be sick, "I couldn't protect him."

"baby," Lena puts her arms around me. "You will always protect us,"

"I feel like I've let him down." I say slowly getting up, it's time to go in. I pick up my bottle and head into the house. I know Lena is behind me. she closes the front door as I put the bottle into the trash. I walk back upstairs and open my sons bedroom and stand and watch him sleep. Remembering that he was once a little boy and now he is nearly a man, but he is a scared young man. I want to protect him but deep down I know I can't.


	269. Zipped Up

Zipped Up.

_Hello all,_

_This chapter is based on something Lena said. _

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Please keep you reviews / requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Enjoy _

I'm so in love, with the woman lying next to me. I can't believe it. It's been ten years since we first fell in love. I'm watching her sleep. I can't believe it happened yesterday. I'm still shocked. As I look at my left hand, my wedding ring. I'm married. I'm a married to the woman lying next to me. I'm now Mrs Adams Foster. The woman next to me is now my wife. I like that wife. She's sleeping. Yesterday was a big day for us. We're married, I feel so in love with her. I don't just love her, I'm in love with her. She's amazing. She's my lover, my best friend and now my wife. The sun is shining on her ring. We've slept in each other's arms. I've spooned her, I've held her in my arms. Enjoyed sleeping with her. She snuggles back. I prop myself up on my hand and look at her. She's perfect. Her hair is flowing over the pillow. We don't sleep naked very often but it felt right last night. We'd fallen asleep after hours of love making. It's been years since we made love like we did. She'd claimed me and I'd claimed her. It felt so right. I still can't get over the fact that this woman is my wife. I gently rub my nose along her shoulder. She's slowly waking up. I kiss her shoulder blade. Letting my hair drops onto her shoulder. I love her smell. I know she's slowly opening her eyes. I kiss her shoulder again. making sure she feels good. She turn her head to me.

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster." I said softly

"Good morning Mrs Adams Foster, no hyphen right through we agreed. Yes?" I love her morning voice. It's the sexiest noise in the world.

"No hyphen." I laughed. I gently rub my nose along her shoulder. . "But how much do I love that we all have the same last names." Stef looks at me over her shoulder. I love those hazel eyes. they are so sexy. Her hair all over her face.

"I love it, I love it, I love it." Stef kisses my forehead three times over. I love it when she does that. "Is that bacon?" She smells

"Your Mom must be making breakfast," I feel Stef grip my left hand as she pushed her ass closer to me. I hold her tight.

"I love her, in this moment right now I love her." We both laugh. I kiss her shoulder gently. Rubbing my nose along her shoulder.

"Does that mean we have to join them?" I ask, not really wanting to move.

"No, no, it's our honeymoon. Do we have to? Please say no," I kiss her shoulder again. I take a deep breath, taking in her smell.

"All you have to do," I started,

"Yeah?" Stef looks at me from over her shoulder.

"Is kiss me," Stef makes that noise. That sexy noise.

"Morning breath that is not going to happen," She rolls back to face the window.

"I don't care," I want my kiss. I'm smiling. I hide behind her shoulder "Come here woman," I know what that does to my wife.

"Ah, I love it when you call me woman," Stef rolls over into my arms. Her hand on my face. I always love the feeling of her hand on my skin. I love that she kisses me with her hand on my face. She did it yesterday in front of all or friends and she's doing it now. She's smiling at me. I'm looking deep into those hazel eyes. we both move at the same time her lips on mine. We're kissing, it feels so good. We kiss deeply. I put my fingers in to her hairs feeling her soft hair. I pull away looking deep into Stef's eyes.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Stef smiles, I kiss the end of her nose.

"Shower?"

"Together?"

"Yeah why not?" I laugh as I get out fo bed and run into the bathroom with Stef giggling with me.


	270. The Bet

The Bet,

_Hello all,_

_This one is just a bit of fun, please enjoy_

_This story has sexual content._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests / reviews_

_Enjoy, _

"Hey Adams Foster craziest place you've done your wife?" Collins yelled across the office.

"Why would I even tell you that Collins,"

"Oh come on we've got a bet going on,"

"What kinda bet?" Stef took her glasses off and looked at him.

"Craziest place you can have sex with your misses" Collins said.

"Where is yours?"

"In the toilet at a padre's game."

"Bullshit Collins, your wife wouldn't let you," Stef threw back at him.

"What?"

"That never happened," Collin's looked down at the floor,

"Okay, it didn't," Collin's admitted, going bright red in front of all the pen. Stef threw a balled up piece of paper which bonced off Collin's head.

"Shot," Stef threw her arms in the air and got high fived by a number of the team.

"I am gonna make a bet with you Adams Foster," Almost snarled her last names,

"What Collins?" Stef looked at her work mate.

"I bet you that within ONE week you can't have as much crazy sex as me,"

"Oh, so I have to have sex with my wife in crazy places to get you off," Stef threw back,

"No, because I'll be having sex with mine," Collins said, "I bet you $100 that you can't have more sex then me this week,"

"You're on," Stef got up and shook hands with Collins, "You do know that lesbians can go all night right," Stef winked her work mate before picking up her wallet and glasses cases, "Well guys I'm off for lunch with my wife at school, see you later guys," She flipped her keys in her hands. Collins looked at her his mouth open. She strolled out of the pen grinning.

*/*/*

Stef arrived at the school and headed to Lena's office after signing in. she was carrying a large take out bag filled with their favourite deli sandwiches and sodas. She knocked on Lena's door,

"Come in," Lena's voice came from behind her desk, Stef opened the door.

"Did someone order a cop with lunch?" Stef said smiling. Lena grinned.

"Well no, but I wouldn't say no," Lena got up as Stef came into the room moving towards the sofa, Stef put the lunch down on the table. Opening the bag she gave Lena her veggie deli sandwich which she loves.

"Wow, you know how to spoil a girl." Lena grinned at her wife

"Well, I've got to look after my woman,"

"Your woman. You're my woman," Lena said, smiling as she took her sandwich and put it onto the table before taking her soda.

"I'll always be yours." Stef grinned. Leaning forward and gently kissing her wife. Lena looked around and saw that her doors were closed and her blinds are down.

"You're very flirty."

"I know," Stef winked. They eat, laughing and giggling. Just enjoying each others company. Stef reach over and took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her softly,

"Stef we can't,"

"Please," Stef whispered kissing Lena's neck, knowing this would make her weak. Lena closed her eyes as Stef's hand went into her tight jeans rubbing her clit, Lena bit her lip. Stef kissed her neck, as she rubbed harder. Lena gripped onto Stef's arm watching as her wife's legs started to shake and Lena came hard. Stef took her fingers out and licked them. Before smiling at her wife.

"It's been a while since you've done that," Lena said resting back against the back of the sofa

"Since I did what?"

"Came into my office, made love to me and bought me lunch,"

"I know how to treat a girl." Stef laughed.

"Yes you do," Lena reached over and kissed her one more time.

"I love you,"

"I love you," Lena smiled.

"I'm sorry to love you and leave babe, but I've got to get back to the massive pile of paperwork that is haunting me." Stef laughed.

"It was good to see you babe, don't forget we've got Kelly's housewarming party tomorrow night,"

"I haven't forgotten," Stef kissed her wife. before gripping her soda and winking one more time.

"You're the sexiest woman in uniform, you know that,"

"I just wear it well love," Stef kissed her wife one final time before almost skipping out of the office.

*x*x**

Stef stood in Kelly's new kitchen drinking a bottle of beer, watching as Lena drank another glass of wine. Laughing with Jenna and two other women. Stef loved watching her wife like this she was so relaxed lost in the laughter that surrounded her.

"She looks relaxed," Kelly said standing next to her friend.

"She does,"

"I don't know how you two do it?"

"Do what?" Stef asked drinking the last of her beer.

"You're raising seven children. You do it and make it look easy,"

"Oh it's not easy," Stef laughed as Kelly gave her another bottle of beer, "It's hard work but worth it."

"Well you guys are raising seven children and you still love each other."

"I don't want anyone else. I look at Lena and I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"You know I never felt that way," Kelly admitted.

"Not even about Jenna,"

"Jenna and I are now just good friends, that's all we were for years before we split. You and Lena, well, it's just so much more than that,"

"Yeh it is," Stef grinned before putting the bottle of beer down and walking over to Lena, she took her hand without speaking. Leading her towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Stef what is wrong with you,"

"Kelly just reminded me of something," Lena smiled as Stef pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door. Lena looked at her wife.

"What did she remind you off babe?"

"How much I love you," Stef stepped forward. And kissed Lena. Hard. Lena giggled she'd had too much to drink and was soon kissing Stef back passionately as Stef pushed her against the door. Her hand going up Lena's dress. Enjoying the feeling of her wife, Stef laughed as she kissed Lena's neck as her fingers entered her. Lena moaned before her hands went into Stef's hair pulling her lips back to hers. Kissing passionately as Stef worked fast, making sure her wife was completely satisfied. Lena came around her wife's fingers she looked into Stef's eyes as she came down from the high,

"What's got into you?" Lena asked.

"Nothing, last time I checked I'm inside of you," Stef laughed as she removed her fingers before washing her hands. She looked at Lena as Lena wrapped her arms around her.

"This is supposed to wear off you know,"

"What is?" Stef laughed. Before turning and kissing her wife,

"You know what?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to the party,"

"We sure do," Lena laughed as they both returned to the party giggling like teenagers.

*/*/*/

Lena looked at Stef,

"A bet," She said, she was trying to be calm as the twins where sleeping peacefully

"Well Collin's bet me $100 that he could have sex with his wife in more places that me."

"Really, you're such a child, so I've been getting laid in a parking lot, in my office, in Kelly's new bathroom and in a bar because of a bet,"

"And because I wanted to,"

"That doesn't change the fact it was a bet Stef. Don't think you are sharing my bed tonight," Lena threw a pillow at her wife. Stef left the room and went down stairs, she lay on the sofa, thinking.

"Mommy," Charlie's little voice came from the doorway,

"What you doing up babe?" Stef asked,

"I had a bad dream, but you weren't in bed, Frankie is with Mama, why not you?"

"Mommy was naughty,"

"Oh, did you say sorry,"

"Mama wouldn't let me right now, she's not happy,"

"Come on," Charlie took Stef's hand and dragged her upstairs, Lena was laying awake with an awake Frankie in her arms.

"Mama Mommy has something to say,"

"I'm sorry Lena," Stef said. Lena smiled at her son,

"Thank you Stef," Lena said,

"You're still mad," Charlie said, "I'm sleeping with Mommy downstairs are you coming Frankie," Frankie looked at her Mama and then her Mommy before looking at Charlie who simply nodded making her jump down from the bed and followed her Mommy and brother down stairs. Lena lay down, she felt guilty. She knew Stef was a joker. Lena slowly got up, she put on her rainbow robe and headed downstairs, smiling when she saw that Stef and the twins had made beds out of cushions on the floor. Stef was still awake watching both the twins sleeping. Lena slipped into bed next to her wife, putting her hand on her Stef's hip.

"I forgive you," Lena kissed Stef's neck.

"I will spend the $100 on you baby,"

"I would rather you spent it on them," Stef snuggled closer to Lena, Lena held her close.

"Why don't I spend it on a meal for us all,"

"Why do I get the feeling we're off to Round Table Pizza,"

"I can see that coming," Stef laughed. As all four of them drifted off to sleep.

*/*/*/

"So Adams Foster…"

"What Collins?" Stef said sitting at her desk,

"How did it go?"

"Well it went well, last night I slept on the floor in the living room with my twins and my wife,"

"How did you manage that? My wife found out and I'm on sofa?"

"Ah wouldn't you like to know and you owe me $100."

"I do," He pulled the notes out and made a paper aeroplane out of the piece of paper Lena had found. She flew it at him before he gave her the money, "Wow you know how to treat a lady,"

"My wife knows it Collins and thanks for dinner tonight my kids are going to love it," Stef said before sitting back down at her desk and starting the paper work she had to do. Grinning.


	271. Toys

Toys

_Just a quick bit of fluff with Charlie and Frankie, _

_Thank you much for reading, _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming,_

_Please enjoy. _

Stef sat in the middle of the living room floor. Her legs crossed. Frankie sat on them, slowly putting together her pink leg. At three years old she was very clever like her Mama. Charlie sat next to his mother putting his brand new Lego pirate ship together. This was their Mom time. Lena had gone out for the day with her best friend, Liz, leaving Stef to have some good times with the twins.

"Mommy, I can't do this bit," Charlie said slowly. Showing Stef the two bits he couldn't get together. Stef smiled and looked at the bits.

"Would you like some help little bear?"

"Yes please Mommy," he said slowly. Stef took the bits and put them together before handing them back to her son.

"There you go little bear,"

"Thank s you Mommy,"

"Pleasure,"

"Mommy, when is Mama coming home?" Frankie asked as placed her little doll onto her newly built pink house.

"She will be home soon, you bored of Mommy already?"

"No," Frankie giggled as Stef tickled her daughter.

"Good," Stef kissed her daughter and then kissed her son. They heard a call pull up and Charlie climbed onto the sofa, looking out.

"Mama home, Mama home," He jumped down ran to the door, Frankie stayed put as she was now showing Stef her dolls,

"Little bear, don't open the door let Mama come in please." Stef said looking up at Charlie, who grinned

"Okay Mommy," He hopped from one foot to the other. He always got excited with either of his parents came back. He loved having time with his parents but if one was missing he always missed her.

"Someone's excited Frankie."

"Charlie Bear is doing his Mommy Mama dance." Frankie smiled looking up at her brother watching him.

"His what?" Stef smiled.

"His Mommy Mama dance. He always does it waiting for you,"

"I'm glad he gets so happy," Lena opened the door and before she could even get in Charlie was in her arms.

"Mama,"

"Hey Charlie Bear,"

"Mommy and I are building my pirate ship." He said,

"Wow," Lena said kissing him before putting him back on his feet and getting into the house, dropping her few shopping bags and her purse onto chair near the door. She closed the door. As Frankie got off Stef and ran towards her Mama,

"Hey Mama" Lena bent down and picked her up.

"Hey sweet bear, how has your day been?"

"Awesome, Mommy helped me make my little village." Lena turned as she put Frankie down and saw that Stef was surrounded by Lego houses,

"That's so good baby," She watched as Frankie moved back and sat back on Stef. "Havin' fun there sweetie?"

"Always," Stef winked at her wife. grinning. "How was shopping with Liz?"

"It was good, got a few surprises for you,"

"Me?" Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you, now what are we having for dinner?" Lena said at once changing the subject, knowing that it would draw Stef's attention. Stef's face fell

"I haven't sorted dinner yet," Stef said, knowing she'd promised she would.

"It's okay honey. It looks like you had a rather busy day, why don't I order take out, what do my two little bears say to pizza,"

"Yay," both the twins yelped throwing their arms in the air. Frankie nearly hitting Stef in the face,"

"Sounds like a plan," Lena grinned, as Frankie passed Stef more pieces of a house she wanted her to make. Lena watched for a moment before getting the take out menu.


	272. The Heart Is Raining

The Heart Is Raining.

_Hello all,_

_Thank you so much for reading, _

_I'm having a hard time right now, My granddad has had two strokes which has left him fighting for life. We've been told to expect the worst, so I've taken to writing. This one is sad, sorry. _

_Please keep your requests/ reviews coming._

_Please enjoy _

I stood at the window, watching the rain slowly fall along the glass. The storm outside was raging. I just wanted to forget the world. I rest my hands on the sill. The rain is coming down but the drops on the window seem to moving slow. I can smell my wife. I know she's just come into the room. I love saying my wife. We've only been married a few month. I still love saying my wife. I never thought I would. Now she's being my rock. Early this evening I found my dad, I thought he was sleeping. He wasn't. He had died. Once his body had gone I'd come home told the kids. Stayed calm. Now I'm standing here watching the water I know Lena's been with the kids. I had to be alone. I know I'm in shock my dad has just died. I suddenly realise I'm crying. I rub the tears away. I felt Lena come up behind me. slowly she wraps her arms around me, holding me close. She's got her hair up because it's not rubbing my face, I can't see her face in the window because of my own tears. I feel her lips on my neck. She's holding me.

"How are the kids?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady.

"They've gone to bed, they are all sleeping Jesus and Jude's room, I've left them snacks and drinks. They told me to look after you," Lena whispers softly into my ear.

"We should be taking care of them," I say, still watching the rain. My heart aches. Lena pulls me closer. Her body feels so good. I don't want her to let me go. People think I'm the strong one but you know what it's not me. it's her.

"Right now, they are taking care of themselves. I'm here to take care of you,"

"I never…" I stop, I can't. Today I've rowed with my wife, bitched about my dad and now I've found him dead. I walked into my childhood home and found him, in his favourite chair, watching sports.

"What baby?" Lena asks. Her fingers gently rubbing my stomach. I'm still wearing my casual blue sweater.

"I never got to talk to him Lena, he died on his own. My dad," I stop again as the tears slowly run down my face. I turn and my arms go around her waist. Resting my head into the nock of her neck. Holding her tight. I squeeze my eyes closed. Taking in the smell of my wife, loving the feeling of her. Her arms wrapped around me completely. She is surrounding me. I grip on to her baggy sweater, holding onto it.

"I'm right here babe,"

"I wish things had been different between me and him," I pull away and sit onto our bed. I rub my hands up and down my face.

"You can't do what ifs babe,"

"I know," I push my hair out of my face. I look up, I can see tears in Lena's eyes. she's hurting too. She walks over to me and takes my face in her hands. Her eyes show so much emotion. I see nothing but love in those eyes and that's all I've seen in those eyes for so long. Even when we are fighting. Her eyes are shining. She moves closer and she kisses me. softly on the lips. I rub her nose. Lena slowly rests her head against my forehead. i just sit there. Looking at her. Feeling her closeness.

"I'm here,"

"I know you are baby, I know you are." I close my eyes. just taking in the smell of my wife. her fingers gently running through my hair. I want to lay with her. "Baby, will you hold me." Lena moved getting onto the bed I lay down and wrapped myself around her. Holding her tight. My head on her shoulder. My knee over her hip. My body is wrapped around my baby. Her arms holding me.

"It's okay to let go," Lena says ever so softly. I know she means it. But I can't. I can't just let go. I'm angry, I'm tired, I've had enough. I close my eyes. holding onto my wife. "If you need to sleep, sleep I'm not going anywhere,"

"I just need to rest,"

"I know, baby, I'm not going anywhere," Lena gently ran her finger through my hair. I can feel it. I just let myself get lost in her, while thinking about my dad. The woman holding me is my life. she's the last thing I think about before drifting off.


	273. Day One

Day One.

_Hello all, _

_On Saturday 15__th__ November 2014 my Grandfather Poole died after suffering a double stroke which affected his whole brain. I started wrting this before he died. So I've decided it will be a number of one offs starting with day one. _

_Thank you so much for reading, You guys are awesome. _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming in (if you have requests for their week alone please let me know I don't mind writing things for people) _

_Please enjoy. _

_This chapter is for my grandfather, who when he found out I was gay just looked at me and said, 'so, you're my granddaughter, it changes nothing, which horse should I bet on?'. Goodnight Granddad and Rest in Peace, you're in a better place now, no more pain. Goodbye._

Lena lay on her bed, smiling, propped up on her elbow. Her long fingers lost in her curly hair. She lay watching her lover, her lover of three months getting ready for work. She watched her woman's fingers slowly putting her buttons into their holes. Before tucking the shirt into her police issue trousers and closing her belt. Stef smiled at Lena. Who still lay completely naked on the bed, her hair a mess. Her mocha skin looking darker against the white sheets. Stef sat back onto the bed rubbing her hip,

"I hate that you have to go to work so early," Lena said, she hated Stef's job. She disliked the gun but she thought the uniform was hot.

"Well the earlier that I go in the sooner I'm back to enjoy our week alone. I'm only working today and then it's just you and me."

"I can't wait." Lena grinned. "I will make you dinner,"

"Mmm sounds perfect," Stef said slowly, leaning forward she kissed her slowly. The feeling of Lena's soft lips was still new. It felt so good. Her right hand running down Lena's face. The kiss was slow, passionate. The kiss of a new lover. Slowly Stef pulled away. This apart moment was Lena's. it was a one bedroom not far from the school. Her own apartment was on the other side of town.

"What time will you be back?"

"I'm going to go to my place get clothes and stuff then be here about five is that okay?"

"That's great, I'm going to make you a nice meal, and we can have a nice romantic evening,"

"I can't wait." Stef smiled. Kissing her one last time, "I've gotta go,"

"I know,"

"I love you Lena,"

"I love you," Stef grinned before getting up. "I will see you this evening,"

"Good," Stef laughed. As she watched Lena full back on the bed giving her an amazing view of her pert breasts, "Now that is an image that is going to stay with me all day,"

"Good," Lena grinned. laying watching as Stef get up. Stef blew her a kiss from the doorway and went off to work while Lena lay in happiness.

X*x*x*x*

Stef arrived back the apartment at a couple of minutes to five. Her backpack over her shoulder, dressed casually in jeans and a form fitting shirt. She knocked on the door and waited. Lena opened the door wearing tight fitting jeans and a flowing top which was low cut. She smiled at Stef.

"Why hello there Officer Foster,"

"Hello Ms Adams may I come on,"

"You sure can," Lena laughed as she moved out of the way and Stef stepped in. Lena grinned as she watch Stef walk into her bedroom and drop of her bag. Lena closed the door and went back into the kitchen. Pouring out two glasses of red wine as she checked the steak under the grill, Stef walked in. she smiled, taking in Lena.

"How was work?" Lena asked,

"Do you have superpowers?" Stef asked,

"Yes so how was work?"

"It was good, nice easy ride, mostly paperwork. How did you know I was back?"

"I can smell your perfume honey," Lena said turning and passing Stef a glass of wine.

"Thank you," Stef leant herself forward and kissed her lips. She could taste the red wine on Lena's lips. "This wine is good,"

"How do you know?" Lena asked, with a little wiggle of her hips.

"Because I can taste it on your lips." Stef said, wiggling her eyebrows. Lena grinned.

"Okay," Lena smiled. "Why don't you set the table. I've bought you steak for tonight so we can eat and then we can relax. Together."

"Our first week together,"

"Our first week together," Lena repeated. Smiling as she watched Stef take a small drink of her wine, put it down and moved towards the draw to get the stuff to put onto the table. Lena watched her and smiled. "This feels so right,"

"We just need B running around like usual."

"You're missing him,"

"I am," Stef admitted as she started to set the table for the two of them.

"Strange but so am I, I miss his voice reading his book to me, or him asking me why," Stef laughed at Lena's comment. At five Brandon asked a lot of questions. Most of them recently directed at Lena as she seemed to be able to answer them better then Stef.

"He loves you,"

"I'm glad because I love him,"

"We're going to be a family," Stef said placing the mats out. It was the first time she had said something like that and Lena looked at Stef. Taking her in as Stef put her own wine glass down on a drinks mat.

"We are?"

"Yes we are, you, me and Brandon," Stef smiled. Lena's face just showed shock. She walked over to Stef and put her arms around her.

"I'm so lucky I got to show you around Anchor Beach that day,"

"Yeah," Stef slipped her arms around Lena's waist. Holding her tight. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen but I'm so glad it did. You're my world,"

"And you are mine," Lena kissed her before moving away, Stef didn't want to let her go, "Honey I've got to get the steaks out before they are well done, you don't eat well done,"

"Okay I'll let you this time," Stef grinned as Lena went backt to sorting their dinner out, smiling as she went. Knowing that Stef loved her gave her this amazing feeling inside that she'd never had and she had been in love before or thought she'd been in love but this was different. Stef made her feel so complete. She loved her completely. This was all new to her too. She looked over at Stef who was now sitting at the table playing with her wine glass watching her. Stef smiled at her. Lena plated up, putting the plate in front of her woman. Stef smiled. "This looks amazing,"

"Pleasure," Lena smiled as they both started to tuck into their meals. Both of them laughing and joking just enjoying each other's company. Stef looked at Lena reaching over the table she took Lena's hand, gently playing with her fingers.

"I love you," Stef said softly.

"I love you too, so what do you have planned for the weekend?" Lena said.

"So much, you're going to love it," Stef said grinning, Lena smiled back.


	274. Life is never simple

Life is never simple

_Hello all, thank you so much for reading, it's been a hard week, on Wednesday we held my grandfather's funeral. I wrote this as just a bit of fluff. Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming we are so close to 300 chapters. _

_Thank you so much._

_Please enjoy. _

Lena walked along the pier, taking in the lights and sounds. Looking around for her woman. This place held so many memories for them. Their first date had been here. Every year they had come together until last year when Stef had been told she had cancer. It had been a tough year so tough they hadn't made it to the pier. Lena looked up and saw the wheel moving slowly. The sound of laughter all around her. People were enjoying themselves all around her. Lena walked along until she saw Stef standing at the end of pier. Wearing baggy jeans, a tight fitting black collarless shirt, a dark blazer, her best boots and a dark colour baseball cap, hiding her hairless head. In her hand she was holding a single white rose. Lena walked up to her and without thinking about where they were she simply kissed her softly on the lips, Stef laughed.

"Baby you are steaming my glasses up," Stef laughed as she spoke.

"They look just fine," Lena smiled, pushing them back up her wife's nose. Before Stef handed her the rose.

"This is for you my love," Stef said softly.

"Wow, thank you."

"Pleasure, Well the kids are at home, with Callie so we can act like we did when we first met."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan," Lena laughed as she took her wife's hand. The pair slowly started to walk along the pier.

"What would you like to do?"

"Can I be honest?" Lena looked at her wife, seeing that her wife's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You can always be honest with me love," Stef said softly.

"I just want to be with you, it's not often we get time away from the kids." Lena put her arm around Stef's shoulder, Stef put her arm around Lena's waist and together they walked down to the beach slowly.

Soon it was just them with the sound of the fair on the pier in the distance. They could just make out laughter and screams. Lena stopped and looked out onto into the ocean. The moon reflecting in the slow moving water. "It never stops amazing me that you can see the curvature of the world here, you can stand and watch the ocean and see the world drop off in the distance." Stef gently rubbed Lena's hip.

"It does amaze me." Stef said, "Do you remember the first time we stood here,"

"It was our first official date,"

"It was," Stef grinned,

"You'd finally got Mike to have Brandon and we ended up here and you won me the bear that's on my bedside table at home. You wined and dined me afterwards,"

"On take out burgers,"

"Best burger I've ever had," Lena laughed. "You weren't sure how to date a woman, you wouldn't touch me. I remember trying to hold your hand and you looked around to see if anyone was looking."

"I was still coming out, even though we'd been together for about three months. I remember we saw Rico from the station,"

"Oh yeah, he kept looking at me and you got all jealous."

"I did." Stef laughed. "I remember getting jealous a lot when other people would stare at you. I can't help it. It still happens now. When I was in hospital the nurse who was looking after me after I got that cold was looking at you and all I wanted to do was rip her eyes out."

"I was only looking at you," Lena laughed.

"Yes I know. You're always looking at me."

"I can't help it. For twenty years you're the only woman I've ever wanted."

"I feel the same." Stef said as she sat down. Lena smiled as she joined her wife. Gently rubbing Stef's leg. "From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you,"

"I remember that feeling," Lena said as Stef put her head onto her shoulder.

"Do you remember our first kiss." Stef asked.

"I do, next to your car in the school parking lot. It was amazing." Lena laughed.

"It was the first time I'd kissed a woman. It felt so right." Stef admitted. Lena smiled.

"You were shaking in my arms I remember that. Like the first time we made love, you were shaking in my arms and it felt so right. I never thought I'd find someone who was such a perfect fit and you are."

"Even now?"

"Yes even now," Lena smiled, looking at the woman she had fallen so madly in love with all those years before.

"I never want to let you go."

"You don't have to Stef I promise." Lena kissed the top of her wife's head as together they watched the water,

"Sorry this hasn't been much of a date," Stef said slowly

"I never expected it to be. I just wanted some alone time with you, soon we can drive home, I know you got a taxi here, and we can lay in bed together and just forget the world."

"You know what Mrs Adams Foster that sounds like the best thing ever." Both of them grinned at each other. Completely lost in their own thoughts.


	275. The Notes

The Notes.

_Hello all, _

_I wrote this one as a fluffy one off that turned into a smutty one off. _

_I hope you enjoy it. A little bit of romance. _

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming _

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read _

_This chapter does have sexual content. _

_Please enjoy. _

Lena was tired it had been a long day. All she wanted to do was sit on the sofa with a glass of wine. She couldn't even bother to cook. She was hoping either Stef would do it or order take out. She felt drained. She closed the car door and threw her purse over her shoulder and gripped her work bag. She walked up the steps of the porch and smiled when she saw a note stuck to the door. In Stef's messy handwriting.

_My darling, this evening is all about you, it's just you and me tonight and I have so much to show you, please can you go into the living room,_

Lena took the note and smiled as she opened the door, locking it behind her. she dropped her bags onto the chair near the door. Removing her scarf and blazerm, she walked into the living room and found a single chocolate, her favourite. With a note beside it. She grinned picking it up.

_My love the first time we saw this house this was the room I fell in love with you told me it would be full of our kids and it is. This is the room we relax in. we've sat on the sofa, watching TV, reading the paper or just relaxing. We've had the best times and laughter in this room. Please can you go into the kitchen, eat the chocolate please. There is more._

Lena laughed and popped the chocolate into her mouth. She was loving this. She don't know what had bought it on. She thought it could have been the ranting text message she had sent earlier in the day. she held onto the note like she had done with the one on the door. She walked into the kitchen and grinned there was a glass of red wine sitting on another note. Lena sat down and read the next note.

_My love, this room is the most used in this house. It has always been busy in here. I love that the kids are always in here. You and I eating breakfast. The noise and sounds of this room always make me smile. I love sitting in the nook playing with Charlie and Frankie and just listening to you cooking. We've kissed a lot in this room. I love that we have a massive table in here. It means we can sit around and eat and talk. I love this room. More so now. As I can lay in the nook when I don't feel good and still be apart of the conversation. Please drink your wine and then head to the dinning room,_

Lena drank the last of the wine and moved to the living room and smiled when she saw another note there, on top was another chocolate which made Lena laugh. She couldn't help it . it was so like Stef. She took the note and popped the chocolate into her mouth.

_Our dining room. The times we've had in here. Do you remember our tenth anniversary and all the food was laid out in here. We barely got to it we were in the corner kissing and embarrassing our kids. I can't believe that was ten years ago. So much has changed. Look around at the photos in the hall that shows you how much our life has changed. Our seven children, our wedding, our four grandchildren. The love of my life. Please make your way upstairs to our bedroom please. _

Lena slowly walked up the stairs still holding onto the notes. she walked into their bedroom and smiled. Stef stood in nothing but one of her shirts, which was open revealing her French panties and a lace bra her body still toned. Lena could believe it. She was holding a single red rose and another note.

"One last note?" Lena asked, Stef handed it to her. smiling.

_My love, my love, my love, this our room. A room we've had some many good times, so many fights in. I love this room because its ours. I stand before you a woman who loves you. You've made my life so much more perfect. I love you so much Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster. I'm so lucky that you are my wife. You're the one person in my life that I can trust with my heart and you hold it so careful, I know I'm not very romantic and I know that we've had a tough time with my cancer but we've come through the other side together. I love to hold you in my arms. Now I'm all yours. _

Lena looked up at her wife and grinned. she now had short spiky hair which had started to grow back after her chemo had finished. She looked so good.

"Where are the kids?"

"I'm standing here half naked and you ask where the kids are?" Stef replied smiling.

"Please."

"The twins are at Callie's don't worry."

"Good, now I can enjoy myself" She put the notes on the dresser and stepped forward. She slowly kissed Stef her hands going into Stef's shirt and resting on her wife's naked hips as Stef's hands on her Lena's face. Pushing her curls away from her face. Stef pulled away and looked deep into the eyes of her wife.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Lena smiled. Before kissing her again. this time they fell onto the bed. Lena's body on top of her wife's Stef wrapped her legs around Lena. Holding her in place. Sex had been rare since her cancer and now she was going to enjoy it. Lena's hands moved along her toned legs. Stef had started running again and her legs showed it. Lena's hands managed to find her wife's ass. Stef threw her head back. Lena pulled away and pulled her top over her head. Throwing it over her shoulder. Revealing her simple purple bra. Which she removed right away. Stef's hands went to them as soon as they were reveals. Her fingers slowly moving over the soft skin.

"Found something you love there babe?" Lena asked, as she undid her jeans. Stef grinned before sitting up and licking her wife's dark nipple. Sucking on it gently making her wife moan in pleasure. Her hands pushing Lena's jeans down Lena pulled away, not waning to but needing to get naked she pulled her jeans off leaving just her panties on. Gently she lay back down and kissed Stef softly. Stef reached up and ran her fingers down Lena's back. Her fingers finding the lace of her wife's panties. She slipped her hands down and gently rubbed her wife's ass. Lena moaned. Pulling away from the kiss she looked into Stef's eyes. Seeing a passion she hadn't seen in a long time in her eyes. Lena smiled. The rolled over allowing Stef to be on top. Lena gently pushed off her wife's shirt letting it fall to the floor next to the bed. Stef sat up. Lena enjoyed her wife's body she was still thin but her muscle tone was coming back. Lena slowly ran her fingers over her bullet scar and then to the one that meant more to them. The scar were they had removed her cancer. It was still pink. Gently Lena moved her fingers over it as Stef removed her bra. Lena smiled as her wife's breasts came into view. She moved her hands up, gently cupping them. Slowly Stef dropped her bra and then kissed her wife, slowly and passionately. Their hips moving in a timeless rhythm. Lena started to pull at Stef's panties so Stef pushed them down and kicked them away.

"You are so sexy," Lena whispered as she rolled them over again and pulled her own panties off. Naked they lay together, slowly kissing. Stef's hand roaming around Lena's body, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. She'd always loved the feeling of Lena's skin. Gently Lena ran her hand up her wife's leg and found her wet center. She pushed one finger into her making Lena moan. Stef smiled as Lena sat them both up, with set sitting on her lap, looking deep into her eyes it happened. At the same time they both pushed two fingers into each other. Without breaking eye contact they made love to each other. Both breathing hard. Their moans filling the room. It was perfect. Holding onto the other person. Stef moved forward and kissed her wife, slowly and passionate. Their bodies moving in time. Sweat slowly ran down their bodies. They came together, kissing and moaning. Lena grinned as she pulled out and looked at her wife. Stef was resting against her.

"That was amazing," Stef whispered softly. Her head resting against Lena.

"What made you do all this?" Lena asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"To show you how much I love you. When I got that message about your day I knew I had to do something, so I did this."

"You're such a softy Stef,"

"I know, now can we order take out and sit around in our PJs." She giggled.

"Yes," They both got up. They showered. Washing off the smell of sex. Before changing into baggy PJs. Both of them went downstairs and curled up on the sofa. As Stef dialled for the take out. She then rested against her wife. Closing her eyes and just enjoying the silence and the total love she felt.


	276. Playboy

Playboy.

_Hello all,_

_This story is a little bit of fun and I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_enjoy _

Stef went into the kids bathroom and started to put the towels away. It was then she saw it. Saw something she never expected. It had fallen down the back of the towels and she pulled it out.

"What the…?" she stopped. Looking at it. She turned and walked into her bedroom where Lena was sat cross legged in the middle of the bed folding the twins small PJs, their twins Charlie and Frankie were only a month old. She smiled at her wife who looked relaxed. Her hair up out of her face and piled up on her head the only way Lena could. Lena looked up as Stef walked in. she saw the look of concern on her wife's face.

"What's the matter?"

"I've just put the towels into the kids bathroom and found something I wasn't expecting."

"What do you mean by not expecting?" Lena asked as she folded on of Charlie's t-shirts.

"How about this?" Stef threw the magazine she had found onto the bed in front of her wife. Lena picked it up.

"Playboy," Lena said flicking through it. "You sure it's not one of the ones we bought when we were…"

"No, it's not. The date on it is this month." Stef said, sitting down. Onto the bed. "Which one of the boys do you think it is?"

"Well as Jude has sort of told us he is gay I can't see it being him."

"So Jesus or Brandon,"

"We won't know unless we ask them," Lena said closing the magazine as Frankie let out a little cry, she got of the bed and picked her up from the crib near the window. She held Frankie close, as the little girl snuggled deeper into her mother.

"What am I supposed to say Lena, hey son are you reading a porn magazine." Lena couldn't help but laugh. Just from the look on Stef's face.

"I remember you sitting here and telling me to 'look at those' while we were getting the kit ready to make these two," Lena said,

"We're grown women, and that was reading material for our donor. This is different our boys are looking at women."

"We don't know that,"

"We do I've just found playboy Lena not a kids comic." Lena laughed at Stef's words. She was finding the whole thing a little funny,

"How can you find this funny?"

"Because our sons are sixteen and seventeen they do things that we don't even talk about and you are going crazy over it."

"Babe, I found a playboy in their bathroom, why are you so calm." Stef said as she ran her finger down her daughters face before seeing that their son was still sleeping.

"Because it's a playboy. It's not harmful."

"Not harmful, this magazine is full of naked women."

"That you've now looked at," Lena raised an eyebrow as Frankie fell back to sleep against her mother. Lena slowly returned her to the crib before looking at Stef.

"I haven't amazingly. I think we should talk to the boys."

"They are downstairs." Lena said turning on the baby monitor and picking up the one for downstairs. Stef picked up the magazine and they both headed downstairs. They found the boys sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack. Stef simply dropped the magazine between them and they both looked up at her.

"Whose is this?"

"Well it's not mine," Jesus said at once. Stef looked at him.

"It's not mine either."

"Well it's got to be of yours. Jude's not going to buy it."

"Could be one of the girls." Jesus said and Stef looked at Lena.

"Wow that thought didn't even pass through your heads did it?" Brandon said.

"No it didn't." Lena said slowly. Stef looked at her boys.

"Are you _sure _that this belongs to neither of you," Stef asked once more both boys shook their heads and Stef knew it wasn't she'd seen the look of shock on their faces. She shook her head picking up the magazine and walking into the living room where Callie and Mariana were online shopping for clothes.

"So whose is this?" Stef said dropping the magazine onto the coffee table. Mariana turned bright red at once and Stef had her answer. "Callie can we please have a word with your sister."

"Sure," Callie got up and walked out, Stef put her hands onto her hips. Mariana hang her head.

"Why do you have this?" Stef asked.

"I…" She stopped. Lena walked over and sat next to her daughter and rubbed her arm.

"You know you can talk to us," Lena said.

"I was looking at it see if I'm…well normal," Mariana said. Stef frowned. Titling her head to one side. Looking at her wife then back at her daughter.

"You're perfectly normal," Lena said.

"Those women in there aren't always…well natural," Stef said.

"I know but I had to see." Mariana said slowly. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. You're normal. You're such a beaitful young woman," Stef said smiling at her daughter.

"You're bias." Mariana said

"That I am," Stef said sitting on the other side of her daughter. "You are amazing how you are, please don't compare yourself to those girls." Stef kissed Mariana's head.

"Okay Mom,"

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Mama sandwich," Stef laughed as her and Lena hugged Mariana making her smile.

"I'm sorry,"

"Come to us," Lena said softly. "we're never too busy we'd rather you talked to us then looked at porn magazines."

"Have you and Mom?" Mariana asked.

"Have Mama and I done what babe?" Stef asked, looking at her daughter.

"You know, looked at porn?" she felt embarrassed saying it.

"We have done but it's okay baby, please just talk to us," Stef asked.

"I will," Mariana said just as both of the twins woke and decided to scream. Mariana was glad that her brother and sister had started. Both moms got up.

"We will talk later," Stef said pointing at her daughter as she picked the magazine up and took it with her.


	277. Paperwork

paperwork

_Hey all_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This is just fluff mainly from early on._

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming._

_Enjoy _

Stef looked down at the paperwork in front of her. Sitting in the small apartment she was now renting for her and Brandon. She had moved out because she couldn't take it anymore Mike's drinking had gotten out of hand. Then she'd meet Lena. The woman who had somehow done the impossible, had finally got her to admit she was gay. she was just reading through the papers to ensure that everything was in order before she signed. She was tapping her pen on the desk. She took of her glasses and rubbed her forehead.

"Mommy!" Brandon ran over to her from where he had been sitting in front of the TV.

"What's the matter buddy?"

"I'm thirsty." He said, Stef smiling and got up, getting him a juice box. She passed it too him smiling.

"There you go buddy, what you doing?"

"Playing Lego," he said taking a drink. Stef smiled and rubbed his head before going back to her paperwork. There was a knock on the door and Stef looked at Brandon,

"Who do you think that is B?"

"Duno," He shrugged. Like a typical five year old.

"Well I'll answer it and find out," Stef got up, dropping her glasses onto the table. She opened the door and smiled. She couldn't help it. Looking at the woman in front of her.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Lena said slowly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Stef moved out of the way letting Lena in. she closed the door.

"Hey Brandon, how are you?"

"I'm good Lena. Mommy says we are going to the park tomorrow,"

"Wow that's exciting"

"Yeh Mommy is going to push me on the swings." Lena smiled at him. As he ran off to do something in his room.

"He is excited." Lena said following Stef over to the kitchen area where the table was.

"Yeh, he has been in all day, I've been going over those." Stef pointed to the divorce papers that covered her small kitchen table. Lena walked over and picked up the first page and saw what they were. Stef turned the coffee pot on and turned. Her hands gripping the counter. Lena dropped the paper back down and walked over to her and stood directly in front of her. They looked into each others eyes. Lena decided to just go for it. It was all so new to them. Lena leant herself forward and captured Stef's soft lips. Stef's hand went up to her cheek slowly rubbing her fingers along Lena's impressive jaw line. Before pulling away.

"That's a better way to say hello," Stef said, grinning. Her arms snaking around Lena's shoulders. As Lena held her hips.

"Yeah I have to agree there baby," Lena said. Stef rubbed her nose gently against Lena's. "So your divorce papers,"

"I'm just reading through them. I'm hoping that Mike just simply signs it. He was served the papers today, I've not heard from him." Stef pulled away from Lena. Lena stopped her moving.

"I love you," Lena whispered. Making Stef smile. It was all still so new.

"I love you to,"

"So are you signing this,"

"Yes I am." Stef said before turning and pulling two mugs out of the cupboard. Lena watched her taking her in. Stef was wearing a baggy tee and lose fitting jeans. Her feet bare. As she was pouring the coffee there was a loud banging on the door. Stef looked at Lena before answering it. She looked at Mike stood there with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and the papers in the other.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked without even moving. Stef looked at him.

"Mike it's over," Stef said, "Please. Your son is in his room."

"This isn't his home. Our house is," Mike leant on the door frame.

"No we haven't lived there with you for nearly a year,"

"Because you left me," Mike slurred.

"No, we split up." Stef moved letting him in because she didn't want to do this in hall. He stopped when he saw Lena leaning against Stef's kitchen counter.

"What is she doing here?"

"What's it got to do with you?" Stef said slowly moving into the kitchen as Mike banged into chair at the table.

"Because my son is here,"

"Our son is in his room and I don't want him to see you like this," Stef said.

"What? Like what Stef a mess because you made me this way,"

"Don't blame me for your drinking," Stef replied. Her voice harsh now, "You've been drinking since I first meet you. You just don't know when to stop,"

"Oh and you do," Mike said dismissively waving his hand. Lena watched him she'd only meet him once before and he had been rude then too. She knew she had to have a relationship of some kind with this man as he is the father of her girlfriends son, but she was finding it very difficult to like him with the way he was treating Stef and Brandon at the moment.

"Mike I've never drank as much as you," she said softly as he slammed the bottle onto the table.

"You can't leave me for a woman, I'm a laughing stock do you know that? Everyone at the station has a joke about it,"

"I left you because our marriage was over I meet Lena after we split up. I'm a lesbian Mike." Lena could see the pain on Stef's face. This really was getting out of hand.

"You only said that once you met her,"

"I am gay, please you shouldn't be here, I don't want B seeing you this way,"

"What way?" Mike said

"Drunk," Stef said, "It's not fair on him," Mike thought for a moment. He threw the envelope with the papers at Stef who caught it. Shaking her head.

"I've signed the papers," he gripped his bottle of whiskey and left. Slamming the front door. Brandon slowly opened the door of his bedroom and slowly walked out. Stef looked like she was going to cry and Lena was gently rubbing her back.

"Mommy," Stef turned to her son,

"Hey B," he walked over and put his arms up, she picked him up. Holding him close. His small arms wrapped around Stef's shoulder.

"Has daddy gone?"

"Yes baby,"

"I heard him,"

"He isn't well baby," Stef wasn't ready to explain to her five year old son that his father was drunk. Stef rubbed his back.

"Are you okay Mommy,"

"I'm great thank you," he kissed her cheek. Making Lena smile.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Stef smiled. It was that simple for a child.

"What would you like?" Stef asked her son, who thought for a moment. Looking at Lena he smile.

"Is Lena staying for dinner?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her," Stef whispered rather loudly.

"Lena are you staying for dinner with me and Mommy?"

"Would you like me too?" Lena asked,

"Yes, you make my Mommy smile," Brandon said. Lena smiled. Seeing that Stef was getting emotional.

"Well then I will stay, what would you like to eat?" Lena asked as Brandon wiggled out of his mother's arms and dropped to the floor. He ran to the fridge, Lena looked at Stef who brushed a tear away from her eyes not wanting either Lena or Brandon to see it.

"Erm found anything buddy?" Stef asked moving towards her son.

"Yeh Mommy we have everything for chicken salad." He grinned. knowing that Lena like to eat healthy and he loved his chicken.

"Awesome." Stef started to take the things out while Brandon ran off. She put everything onto the counter and turned the gas on under the pan. Lena smiled.

"You're a good Mom,"

"I try," Stef said. "Can you pick a salad dressing?"

"Sure and I'll help you," soon they were both working together and laughing, Brandon walked in and smiled glad to see his mother happy. Even at five he knew that Lena made her happy.


	278. Nothing To Be Ashamed Off

Nothing to be ashamed off.

_Hello all,_

_This story has sexual references. _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please enjoy. _

Lena turned Stef as they made their way up the stairs. Stef hand ran her hand along Lena's ass and made her turn. It was then they heard it. A woman's low moan. Coming from the girls bedroom. Stef looked at her wife. before they heard it again. it sounded fake. Stef frown. She knew Mariana was out for the evening with Hayley so It could only be Callie. Stef walked past Lena and unceremoniously flung open the girls bedroom door. Then she stopped dead on the bed was her daughter half naked with her hand between her legs watching lesbian porn on the laptop in front of her. Callie looked at her mothers total shocked. She couldn't believe they had just walked into. Stef looked at her daughter, before turning to her wife.

"You're turn," Stef went to leave however Lena simply put her arm up restricted her exit.

"No, we are doing this together," as they were speaking Callie closed her laptop and pulled her PJ shorts up to cover herself wiping her wet fingers on a tissue.

"But I deal…"

"No stop we are doing this together," She turned the light on and looked at her daughter. Callie looked so embarrassed she really didn't know what to do. Her mothers had caught her doing something so private. She crossed her legs. Looking at her mothers, scared of their reaction. They both looked so calm. They walked into the room and both sat on Mariana's bed.

"What were you watching?" Stef asked slowly,

"Erm, well, erm," Callie was stumbling over her words. Totally unsure if she should be honest or not.

"Please just tell us the truth," Lena said softly, she could see how scared her daughter was. She didn't want that.

"I was watching lesbian porn." Callie whispered. She sounded so ashamed. Stef dropped her head.

"Why?" Lena's voice had dropped. Callie looked at them both, she saw nothing but concern on their faces. There was no judgement.

"To discover what it's like, to know how to please myself, all I know is pain," Callie said looking at the floor. She really was ashamed of what her mothers had caught her doing. Lena moved and sat beside her on the bed. Stef knelt on the floor looking at her daughter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know," Stef said. Callie looked up. Looking into Stef's eyes. "We all do it."

"Eww Mom," Callie said.

"Hey, it's true," Lena said. "We all have to discover what makes us feel comfortable and turned on and where we like to be touched and where we don't like to be touched." Callie looked at her Mama. For some reason it felt more natural talking to her.

"Did you?" Callie asked.

"Yes, we all need to learn about our bodies." Lena said. "So we can show our partner what we like and what we don't like."

"So you know where to touch, I really can't believe I'm saying this, but you know where to touch Mom,"

"Yeh," Lena said with a smile. "And she knows where to touch me. masturbation is fine and totally natural. Not sure about the porn thing."

"I was just trying to work out what was what down there and what to touch to make me feel good. I won't do it again,"

"No, you're seventeen I need to change the guildlines on your laptop but that can wait till morning." Stef said. "But baby I never what you to be ashamed for exploring your own body. There is nothing at all to be ashamed off. You need to know your body and what works for you."

"This has just become embarrassing," Stef laughed at her daughters words . she got up.

"And I need to learn to knock."

"Seriously you do you came in here like a bull in a china shop."

"Hey!" Stef laughed at her daughter.

"Well you know this is mine and Mariana's room." Callie pointed out.

"I know, next time I will knock." Stef said, "I'd go shower baby," she said to her daughter smiling. "best place to explore." With that she kissed Callie and left the room Lena watched her wife go grinning.

"Did she seriously just tell me to do it in the shower?" Callie said looking shocked at Lena.

"She did." Lena laughed. "You know what your Mom is like,"

"Yeah she's the most unfunny person on the planet." Callie said getting up.

"Take a shower then head to bed okay bug,"

"Yes Mama," Callie got up and left the room, Lena walked into her and Stef's bedroom. Closing the door and looking at her wife.

"You seriously just told our daughter to masturbate in the shower." Lena said as Stef started laughing.

"Yes best place. That's where I did my exploring. "

"Oh why am I not surprised."

"I had my teen years with just my dad. I had to explore somewhere."

"I did it in my room,"

"Can I explore you now?"

"Oh Mrs Adams Foster you are such romantic," Lena said as they started to kiss.


	279. Lunch At Work

Lunch at work

_Hello all,_

_This is a random one off thank you so much for the requests that are coming in, I'm off to see what I can come up with._

_Thank you so much for reading as always it means a lot._

_Please do keep your requests / reviews coming in. _

_Please enjoy. _

Stef walked into the school heading straight towards her wife's office. The kids were all on the move around school, however with her being in full uniform the kids seemed to move out of the way quite quickly. She hadn't seen any of her own kids, but that wasn't new they all seemed to have joined clubs or made friends. She walked up to Lena's door and could hear the voices inside.

"So if you could do that for me Lena," a woman, Stef now knew to be the new principle Monte said.

"Sure, that's not a problem."

"You look really good today," Monte said, Stef raised an eyebrow. Her wife looked good everyday and she knew today she was wearing a tight pencil skirt and one of her flowing tops with a blazer, with matching heels. Stef took a deep breath,

"Em thanks,"

"Not a problem." Monte sounded like she was smiling. Stef was not impressed, she felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She was jealous. Another woman was looking at her woman like she did and she was jealous. "Do you have lunch plans or would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Stef is coming for lunch,"

"Oh I've not meet her yet," Monte said. Stef thought now would be a good time for her to open the door. So she did. She walked in and saw how close Monte was standing next to her wife. she also watched her wife's face light up at seeing her.

"Hey love," Lena smiled and moved towards her, shocking both Monte and Stef by kissing Stef on the mouth. It was just a peek but more then Stef normally got in her office.

"Hey I hope you bought lunch,"

"I did," Stef showed Lena the brown bag. She put it onto Lena' s desk and looked at the woman who was now still stood too close to Lena.

"Hi I'm Monte," Monte put her hand out and Stef took it.

"Hi I'm Stef," Stef moved and sat herself onto the sofa,

"May I join you both," Stef looked at Lena and winked and Lena couldn't help but smile. They have been together for 11 years but she still went like jello inside when Stef winked at her

"Sure," Lena said slowly.

"I'll just go and get my lunch," With that Monte left and Lena bought their bag over and started to unpack the fresh salads that Stef had bought and opened the two bottles of water.

"So, could she stand any closer to you," Stef asked as she opened her chicken salad and started to put the dressing onto it. Lena opened her bottle of water and looked at her wife.

"You noticed that," Lena laughed opening her own salad and starting to eat. Stef looked at her wife, as Monte walked back in taking the chair across the table from them. She looked at them.

"So Stef, how often do you come for lunch?" Monte asked, Stef smiled she knew that Monte was just trying to break the ice.

"Not as often as I would like," Stef said, "We don't get much alone time, not with five kids at home and another on the way,"

"Yes," Monte said. "I don't know how you both do it."

"Neither do we," Stef laughed.

"Stef," Lena said slowly.

"What? I'm being truthful." Stef said making her wife smile.

"How long have you two been together?" Stef cocked her head to one side as the woman spoke. She really didn't know Lena that well at all.

"11 years," Lena said.

"Wow," Monte said, watching the couple, Lena ran her hand over stomach. She was only just starting to show. Stef reached out and rested her hand onto of her wifes.

"Are you okay?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, think they are moving,"

"They?" Monte asked.

"Oh we're expecting twins." Lena grinned.

"Yeh double trouble." Stef laughed as Lena moved her hand and Stef slowly ran her fingers along Lena stomach.

"Wow so you guys are going to have seven kids," Monte said.

"Yeah we are insane." Stef said finally taking her hand off Lena's and looking at Monte she could see that the woman was jealous. Perhaps it was of the fact that Stef was touching her wife.

"We are not insane honey just you,"

"Oh gee thanks," Stef pulled one of her funny faces making Lena laugh. Monte watched them. Not sure what she was witnessing.

"The kids agree, they have to put up with your bad jokes as well,"

"My jokes are not bad," Stef protested. Lena finished her salad then started on Stef's. "Erm that's mine,"

"And I'm hungry," Lena said. Stef looked at her wife and just handed over the salad to Lena who kissed her again before eating.

"I have cookies you know?"

"What really?" Lena stopped eating the salad. Monte was seeing a completely different side to Lena. She hadn't expected this.

"Yes really." Stef laughed. Opening the other brown bag and pulling out two cookies.

"Oh I'm going to love you forever,"

"I thought you did already," Stef said passing her wife a double chocolate cookie.

"Yeah but now I love you more." Monte watched them as Stef looked at her watch,

"Well my love," Stef smiled. "I've got to go back to work, I'll see you at home."

"I love you," Lena said as Stef bent down and peeked her lips.

"Love you too babe," she turned to Monte. "Nice to meet you,"

"You too," Monte said as Stef left. "Wow you are treated like a princess."

"Not all the time, don't' get me wrong we fight but I did get the last good one with her."

"She seems very devoted to you."

"Yeah well marriage and kids does that, right erm I have work to do,"

"Yes, me too," Monte got up collecting her thing. She took one more look at Lena who sat eating her cookie and going over some paperwork. She took a deep breath and left.


	280. Letter To Callie

Letter to Callie

_Hello all_

_I hope you enjoy this one._

_I'm currently writing a couple of requests and stuff to be posted once the Xmas episode has been aired. _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming._

_Thank you so much for reading _

_Please enjoy,_

_This story has sexual references. _

Her glasses slowly slipped down her nose. Stef pushed them back up as she slowly sorted through the bills. She hated doing it but she had to keep on top of everything with nine of them in the house. She smiled as she listened to the twins cooing at each other. They were laying together in the nook with their toys around them. At six months old they were growing so fast. Lena was sat in the nook reading her book. Stef moved the telephone bill and then saw something she didn't expect. She picked it up. It was a handwritten letter. By the look of it, it was the second page. She read it for a few seconds. Before turning it over and seeing that it was addressed 'to my darling Callie'. Stef couldn't believe it. What she'd just read and who it was addressed too. she couldn't believe it.

"Lena, honey," she said. Her voice was shaking with anger.

"What's the matter baby?" Lena said getting up and coming to her. Stef passed the letter to Lena, who blushed at once. The letter was so sexual. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Stef said. "Well I do know it's a love letter to our seventeen year old daughter."

"I've never wrote a love letter like this," Lena said. Embarrassed by the words. She usually wasn't one to get embarrassed but this was too much.

"No I'm sure they are supposed to be about love and romance. Not how whoever it was like to make love to our daughter in the back of a car." Stef was getting angry now and Lena could feel the tension in her.

"Do you think Callie has seen this?" Lena asked.

"Yes, it must have got picked up in all the paperwork when I was collecting it all the other day." Stef took a deep breath. Rubbing her forehead. Lena took her into her arms but she could feel the tension in her wife's body.

"What are we going to do?" she rubbed Stef's shoulders trying to get her to relax however it wasn't helping.

"We need to talk to her, not that I want too,"

"We do," Lena walked over to the stairs and called Callie's name. the girl came down. Texting on her phone. She followed Lena silently into the kitchen where she saw Stef holding the one thing she really didn't want her Mom to be holding. Her eyes widened when she saw it. This helped Stef somewhat.

"Oh so do you know what this." Stef held up the letter as Lena sat herself next to Stef showing a reunited front.

"It's not what it looks like," Callie said trying her best to defend herself. She couldn't believe it had come out.

"And what does it look like?" Stef asked, she wasn't convinced.

"Mmm," Callie was lost for words.

"Because to both me and Mama it looks like a very sexual letter that has been written to you by someone unknown as we've only found one page."

"I'm seventeen,"

"So what has that got to do with it?" Stef asked.

"Honey," Lena softly whispered.

"No, I don't understand what that has to do with it. You're not an adult yet."

"Oh and I bet you didn't write letters like that," Callie said getting mouthy with her mother.

"Amazingly no I haven't."

"You should." Callie said.

"Don't get mouthy, now is not the time," Stef said. "This letter is very sexual"

"So," Callie said.

"Callie please," Lena said slowly. "Who is the letter from?"

"Melanie,"

"What?" Stef wasn't impressed now ."We told you,"

"Oh yeah don't see her. You didn't say she couldn't write to me," Callie said slowly.

"Callie you're not helping?" Lena said slowly.

"What do you want me to say, I fancy her, we write to each other. What is your problem?"

"What is in this letter?" Stef said slowly

"Did you read it?"

"Not all of it, just a few lines I found it with all the bills,"

"Well it's mine," Callie picked it off the table.

"Callie,"

"No Mom listen I'm nearly an adult. This letter is mine. Melanie is someone I like. We're not doing anything because you said we couldn't but you can't take my letters away."

"Love she says she wants to lick you till you scream,"

"Like you don't know what that is like," Callie said as she went to leave. "Or have you forgotten."

"Hey, that's just disrespectful,"

"And you reading my letter is disrespectful." Callie pointed it out. Folding the letter up and putting it into her pocket.

"We are just trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection," With that Callie left the room. Stef sat there shocked she couldn't believe how Callie was being.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know," Lena said slowly. She kissed the top of her wife's head "But I'm sure we will come up with something," she walked over to the twins picking up Frankie who reached out for Stef at once. Lena smlled. But even Frankie couldn't raise a smile from her wife at th moment. All Stef could think about was the sexual letters her daughter was writing to her older woman.


	281. Twitter Happens

Twitter happens.

_Hello all _

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_This was a request from a guest, so I hope you enjoy it._

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please enjoy. _

Charlie crawled across the floor quickly to get his teddy, Stef sat on the sofa grinning. As Frankie pulled herself up and walked from the sofa to the coffee table without letting go of anything.

"Wow is Frankie being clever," Stef said using her baby voice. Frankie stood still and grinned. Charlie sat and clapped his hands. "Wow Charlie Bear clapping," Stef said as she did it back. She loved that her kids where so much like her wife. The front door opened and slammed shut making both of the twins look up. They smiled when they saw it was Mariana.

"Seriously do you two have to?" Mariana said looking at her Mom. Lena walked in from the kitchen. Leaning on the door frame and grinning at their children who were now trying to get to Stef as quickly as possible as they did not like loud noises.

"Do we seriously have to do what?" Stef said, not knowing what her daughter was talking about. As she picked up Charlie and Lena picked up Frankie sitting next to her wife. Both of the twins snuggling into their mothers.

"You know what you have done," Mariana said. Looking at her siblings.

"Sorry I don't know," Stef said. Slowly running her fingers through her son's curly hair.

"What you haven't seen this?" Mariana passed her iPhone to her mother and stef saw it was on twitter. She couldn't help but laugh.

Lena Adams LenaAdamsFoster

#throwbackthursday myself and my wife on our first anniversary,

Under the tweet was an image of a younger Stef and Lena locked in a passionate kiss which Sharon had managed to capture all those years ago. Lena had played with it on her mac and changed it to a black and white and it was really nice. Stef smiled.

"Aww that's a lovely photo,"

"I thought so," Lena replied.

"No it's not," Mariana said. "All my friends have seen it. "

"Oh so that's the problem. Mama posted a cute photo of us and because your friends have seen it you think it's a bad thing,"

"Mom you're kissing,"

"So we kiss all the time," Stef said as Charlie got himself comfy, closing his eyes.

"Yeah but you don't' need to post it on twitter."

"I didn't." Stef pointed out. "Mama did and she has every right to post whatever she likes,"

"It's embarrassing. No one else's parents do this,"

"So," Lena said slowly. "It's my twitter account." Lena kissed the top of Frankie's head as she closed her eyes.

"Mama loads of people from school follow you,"

"Again so? They know I'm gay. I'm sure it goes around every year that Mrs Adams Foster sleeps with women,"

"Erm women," Stef raised her eyebrow. Mariana looked at her mothers with her hands on her hips.

"Well woman, just you,"

"It had better be just me," Stef smiled before moving closer she kissed her wife softly on the lips.

"Please can we get back on topic" Mariana said "I love you both and I'm so happy that you both love each other after like 100 years but I don't think the whole school needs to see it."

"Mariana," Stef said in her warning tone. "Your mother and I are in love. Your mother can use her twitter anyway she likes as do you. Just be glad she didn't take a naked selfie of us in bed or something,"

"MOM," Mariana managed to wake up her siblings who both started to cry. Both Stef and Lena managed to calm them within seconds.

"Don't yell,"

"But…"

"No, listen," Stef said slowly. "Your mother and I love each other. Your Mama choice to put it on twitter. When you love someone you like to share it. That's all Mama has done. We're not sorry. Now please go and do your homework," Mariana took her phone back from Stef and stroll down pointed the phone back mother.

"Oh really you think Mama can do what she likes look at this." It was a picture of Stef wearing nothing put her police shirt, with really bad bed hair with the tweet, my wife real is a hottie. Stef laughed when she saw it.

"That is a bad photo." Stef said.

"Mom it's you nearly butt naked and it's on the internet," Mariana said.

"I can see that," Stef said looking at her wife. "Why?"

"Because you are smoking,"

"And you thought you'd share that with the world," Stef said Lena laughed.

"Why not?" Lena kissed her wife. Stef and Lena looked at Mariana

"please just go and do your homework," Mariana took her phone again and left. Stef looked at her wife.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"Posting that picture of you,"

"It's a good thing that I love you,"

"I love you to," Lena grinned looking down at their sleeping babies. She took her phone out and took a photo of them four of them showing it to Stef who smiled. Lena opened twitter and tweeted the picture.

Lena Adams lenaAdamsFoster

Nap time before dinner, I love this crazy family of mine.


	282. Importance of Family

Importance of Family

_Hi All_

_This was just something I came up with hope you enjoy _

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

Lena looked around her family all sat around eating breakfast before looking at her watch, she smiled.

"Right guys school,"

"Are we walking?" Jude asked, looking at his Mama,

"You sure are buddy," Stef said from where she was standing filling the dishwasher with what always seemed to be an endless amount of plates.

"Why?" Mariana asked

"Because Mom and I have an appointment at the hospital."

"What you really mean is you have an appointment at the hospital and Mom is going with you," Callie said.

"Yes," Lena smiled. "We're going for an ultrasound."

"Will you find out the sex?" Mariana asked. She was so excited about the babies. As were all her siblings expected for Jude, who was unsure about the whole thing and a little bit jealous that he now had to share with moms with yet more siblings. Lena was now five months pregnant and showing, at month two they had found it was twins. They were both excited. However as of yet the twins hadn't been very helpful when they had done scans.

"We hope so," Stef grinned. "Now backpacks please." With that all the kids moved and she finished clearing the table as Lena drank the last of her juice. One by one they kissed Lena, however Jude hung back and just left without kisses either of his moms.

"I love how they all kiss you, but never me."

"I'm just very loved." Lena laughed.

"Oh getting witty now are we? Didn't someone notice that little Judicorn didn't kiss you" Stef said as she turned the dishwasher on and finished her cup of tea. Because Lena wasn't allowed coffee they had both agreed to drink tea. Stef really was doing it for her wife and Lena was very grateful to her.

"I've always been this witty. I did miss that, we will have to talk to him."

"I know we do. And I know you're witty I've been with you long enough." Stef kissed her. before putting her own mug into the sink. There was a loud knock at the door and both women looked at each other.

"Are we expecting anyone?"

"No," Stef dried her hands on a towel that was hanging over her shoulder. Lena was already out of her seat and heading to the door Stef smiled watching her go. Lena opened the door and just stopped. She couldn't believe it. She was looking into the face of a man she hadn't seen in almost twenty years.

"Nathan?" Lena breathed. She couldn't believe it. He stood there, his hands in his expensive trouser pockets. Taking in his sister. A sister he had only recently seen in photos when he was staying with his father and stepmother.

"Hi Lena," He said softly. He looked older than his 51 years, she placed a hand on her stomach right away.

"Hi," She really didn't know how to react to the fact that her brother was standing there. Stef had noticed that it had gone quite at the door and headed towards it. Opening it wider she saw a grey haired man who looked like a younger version of Stuart and she knew at once who he was.

"Hi, I'm Stef,"

"You're my sisters…partner?" he said looking at her, taking in the blonde. He was shocked. She was prettier in real life.

"Wife," Stef said. "I'm your sister's wife."

"Sorry, I forgot you're married." He smiled.

"Come in," Stef moved and let him in. she closed the door behind him while he looked around the house.

"Wow, this place is lovely."

"Yeah it's quite at the moment our kids are at school."

"Dad mentioned that you have five kids now." He said as he followed them into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink; we have Tea or a cold drink."

"What no coffee?" Nathan said.

"Not at the moment," Lena smiled as she opened the fridge as Stef started the tea maker.

"Much to my disappointment the smell of it makes Lena sick at the moment. I don't think my babies like it."

"Babies?" Nathan said as Lena signalled for him to sit down on one of the stools. He sat himself down as Lena poured herself some OJ.

"Yes, we're expecting twins."

"Wow congratulations. Seven kids really, you wanted a big family?"

"Not till I meet Stef," Lena answered honestly. Stef smiled.

"Yeah blame me," She laughed. Rubbing Lena's shoulder. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked Nathan,

"OJ would be great," He smiled and Stef got him a glass.

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you here?" Lena asked.

"Well I've been building bridges with Dad and Dana and I think I need to do that with you too. Family is important."

"I know family is important." Lena said softly. "I've adopted four children. I'm stepmom to another and I'm lucky to be having two more with the love of my life." Stef smiled at her wife's word.

"So one of the kids is yours," Nathan looked at Stef,

"Our eldest son Brandon," Stef smiled. "He is from my pervious marriage."

"Ahh," Nathan watched as Stef ran her hand along her wife's back,

"We've got to leave in about half an hour love,"

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked,

"We have an ultrasound booked." Lena said.

"Oh wow,"

"So are you married?" Stef asked. Sitting next to Lena.

"No, recently divorced. One of the reason I am starting to build bridges."

"I'm sorry," Stef said slowly.

"It's okay it was along time coming." He said. He pulled out his business card. Passing it to his sister. "It has my email address on it."

"Thank you," Lena said slowly.

"Erm I better be going. I do want a relationship," Stef smiled as she saw that her wife was starting to get emotional.

"I'll show you out," Stef said, Nathan hugged Lena and Stef showed him out. Lena gripped the counter. Stef walked back into the room.

"Well that was unexpected." Stef said.

"Yes, very."

"Email him when you are ready,"

"I will," Stef walked over and kissed her wife.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready to go and see our twins."

"Come on then." Lena grinned as Stef took her hand.

Sitting in his car across the road he watched as his sister and her wife got into the car both of them laughing and joking. He was so pleased Lena was happy and had found someone who loved her so wholeheartedly. He took a deep breath and started the engine.


	283. My Love

My Love.

_Hi All_

_This is a missing scene that was a request I hope you enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Please keep you requests and reviews coming_

_Enjoy. _

Stef followed Lena into the kitchen knowing that the family couldn't eat the burnt food that was currently sitting on the table. She took in her wife's pencil shirt that moulded itself to her. Lena turned before they got fully into the room. Looking at her wife, who still had tears in her eyes. Stef walked over to her wife. Lena slipped her hands onto her wife's hips pulling her that little bit closer. Stef ran her fingers along her wife's arms. She felt guilty. She'd hurt her so much. She reached up and moved the piece of hair that Lena hadn't put up. She ran her fingers softly along her jaw line.

"I'm sorry love," She whispered again. as her fingers moved down her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you and your Mom,"

"I think you should have slapped me," Stef said trying to make a joke. Lena smiled. Looking into the eyes of the woman who held her heart.

"Next time I will," Stef smiled.

"I really am sorry and I really do love the earrings." Lena moved Stef's hair out of the way so she could see them.

"They look good,"

"They do."

"I'm not sorry I bought them for you,"

"I don't want you to be," Stef whispered, "I really don't. I love them, like you they are perfect."

"I'm not perfect babe, I've just managed to tell your mother that I hate the bed," Lena smiled as she spoke.

"I just told my mother and our five kids that the bed has ruined our sex life." Lena laughed.

"Yeah thanks for that babe,"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I know you're having a hard time and that you think that you have to take care of us all, but you and I are a team." Stef nodded at her wife's words. Her forehead slowly moving closer to Lena's until it was resting against it. Their eyes locked.

"We are a team," Stef then kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. Both of them pulling the other closer. Needing to feel the others closeness.

"Mmm," They broke apart at the sound of Sharon clearing her throat. "I was just going to ask what we are doing about dinner but as you appear to be eating each other perhaps I should just go,"

"Mom," Stef said turning to her, raising her eyebrow. She couldn't believe her mother had said it. Lena couldn't help but grin. More at Stef's reaction then at Sharon's words.

"Sharon, sorry, eh," Lena opened the fridge. Looking for something else.

"Don't be sorry. I would rather you two were happy. I'm sorry about the bed."

"I'm sorry about what I said Mom," Stef said, hugging her Mom, before pulling away.

"About the bed or your sex life,"

"Mom,"

"What you bought it up?" Lena was now laughing in a corner. Stef looked at her. Before walking over. She stood behind her and kissed her neck.

"Stop laughing at me Mrs Adams Foster,"

"No," Lena said as she started making sandwiches for everyone,

"Can you put your wife down," Sharon said slowly.

"Mom," Stef turned, "I'm trying to make up for being an ass you're making it harder."

"Well I'll tell you what, Lena stop making those sandwiches. I'll take Jesus and get us all Chinese,"

"Are you sure Sharon?" Lena asked as Stef stole a piece of meat from the cutting board.

"Yes, then we can sit at that table and eat our dinner as a family."

"Not the dinner I thought but that sounds great,"

"JESUS come on buddy," Stef laughed as her mother took off with Jesus after taking everyone's orders. Lena kissed Stef's cheek,

"I forgive you,"

"Thank you, let's go and enjoy ourselves."

"come on," Lena took her wife's and and dragged her towards the dinning room.


	284. Warm Hands

Warm Hands

_Hello all, _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This was is based on a photo of Sherri with her hands up Teri's Sweater_

_Please enjoy_

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming _

Stef bent over the kitchen table, her paperwork all over it. She had got up since her back was starting to hurt she pushed her ass back just trying to get her back pain to stop, Lena walked in from the back yard just in time to see Stef pushing her ass out. She knew at once her back was hurting. She walked over and stood directly behind her wife. She pushed up her wife's sweater and put her cool hands onto her lower back, she heard Stef moan in pleasure as she started to move her fingers along her back. She knew that Stef put her body through a lot and she knew that just sometimes she got pains. Gently Lena rubbed her wife's back, enjoying the feeling of her wife's soft skin.

"That feels so good," Stef whispered. Lena moved her hands over the spot she knows hurt Stef most.

"You need to have a hot shower," Lena smiled.

"But I thought you had magic hands. Which I must say are doing a great job right now." Lena's hands moved over the soft skin, she knew this back so well. Her hands had roamed over it for 11 years. Stef's eyes slid shut.

"That good eh?"

"Yes," Stef managed. Lena carried on, making sure she moved over all over her wife's lower back to make sure she didn't miss a spot. "I knew there was a reason I married you,"

"For my back rubbing skills?"

"Right now yes," Lena laughed but didn't stop as Stef pushed her ass further back. She kept her eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of her wife long fingers doing their business. Both of them lost in the action they didn't notice Jesus walk in,

"Seriously," He rolled his eyes, Lena didn't move her hands from her up her wife's sweater.

"What?" Lena asked as she carried on rubbing her wife's back.

"You've got your hands up moms sweater Mama,"

"I know," Lena said. "I did it on purpose." Stef couldn't help but smile.

"And it feels good," Stef said

"Way too much information Mom," Jesus said.

"It's not a bad thing you know, my back hurts and your Mama is rubbing it."

"Oh I thought she was just using you as a hand warmer." Jesus laughed as he got himself some juice.

"I will have you know young man, that your Mama does use my back as a hand and foot warmer, but right now. She's helping me out"

"Foot warmer, I'd pay to see that,"

"No you wouldn't. it usual involves us being in bed," Lena smiled.

"Eww you're right I don't want to see that," Jesus took his bag and left the room as Jude walked in, he stood and cocked his head to one side. Something he had picked up from Stef, even in the short time they had lived together.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Jude asked, Lena looked at their youngest son and smiled.

"I'm just rubbing your mom's back it hurts her,"

"Why do you get back pain?" Jude asked,

"I chase bad guys, I get sore sometimes." Stef said slowly. Grinning as Lena found that spot the right spot.

"Just there babe,"

"Yes,"

"Are you okay Mom?" Jude asked

"I'm good buddy, what do you want for dinner?" Stef asked, trying to keep the conversation normal while her wife rubbed her back,

"Can we make home made pizza,"

"I'm sure we can," Lena grinned. Jude ran off, and Lena pulled her hands from up her wife's sweater, "Does that feel any better?"

"A little,"

"We better start dinner, and you need to move all this paperwork."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mmmm did you just ma'am me?" Lena asked.

"Yes I did." Stef laughed as she cleared away the paperwork.

"Mmm, that is sexy. If you're back wasn't sore you'd be so getting laid." Lena said as she started to get the things out of the fridge and cupboards to make homemade pizzas.

"I am going to take that hot shower, eh, did you mention sex?" Stef winked at her wife, making her smile.

"I did and if you're up for it, later I'm going to…" Lena walked over to her wife, trapping her between the table she put her lips to her wife's ear. "make love to you from behind and you are going to be bent of the bed screaming for me." She pulled away and saw that Stef was now blushing. She knew that Lena could be naughty when she wanted to be. Stef cleared her throat.

"Okay, I'm going for that shower, because I really want that later." Stef moved off and Lena went to the sink to wash her hands grinning that she'd put that idea into her wife's head. Mariana walked in.

"Hey Mama, what's for dinner?"

"Homemade pizza."

"Sounds great, where is Mom?"

"She's having a shower why?"

"I need her to sign this school form and my teacher said you can't because the letter is from you,"

"Ahh okay, leave it there," Lena pointed to the table "and when Mom comes down I'll get her to sign it for you."

"Thanks Mama." Mariana left the note. Lena smiled as she started the task of cooking. She was lost in it when two arms wrapped around her and she could smell her wife's shampoo.

"You smell good,"

"I know," Stef laughed.

"Can you sign the note from school for Mariana please,"

"Yep, once I've kissed your neck." Stef kissed her wife's neck and then she let go of her grinning. Knowing that she had managed to make her wife blush like she had her. Laughing she read the note and signed it. Loving that the letter was signed by Lena at the bottom. Lena looked over her shoulder and saw that Stef was rubbing her own back.

"Are you still sore babe?" Lena said concerned.

"Yeah," Stef started move her hips in a circle motion. Trying to get back to crack. She bent herself forward and back. She really wanted it to happen. "How can I be in this much pain?"

"Come here," Stef walked over to her wife and Lena turned her around. she pushed up Stef's clean t-shirt. Running her hands over her wife's lower back till she found the tension. She rubbed it harder this time. trying her best to break the tension in her wife's back. Stef moaned in pleasure as her wife found that spot and rubbed. "Have I got it?"

"Yes baby, oh God, right there," Stef gripped the side. Just as Lena managed to hit the right spot and finally it felt good. Stef stood and turned to her wife and kissed her. "I love you,"

"I love you too now move I need to wash my hands and then get these pizza's made."

"Can I help?"

"Sure," they laughed. Before working together to make dinner for their family.


	285. The Gift

The Gift

_Hello all_

_This is a very very short chapter, I've not go the writing bug right now and I'm sorry for that, I'm hoping that when the show returns more will come to me. _

_I hope you enjoy this_

_Thank you so much for reading and I promise we will get to 300._

I pulled the car into the driveway. Looking at the bag in the seat beside me. I don't know what had drawn me into the baby store. I hadn't planned on going in, but I'd seen the clothes and had gone in. I have had such mixed feelings about our baby. Plus with the problems we are now having with Timothy. But the moment that Lena had told me she was pregnant at the courthouse I knew my feelings were love. Total and utter love. I hope she likes the present I have bought for our baby. I know she's home alone because the kids are all out spending the last of their Christmas money. I take hold of the bag and head into the house. I walk into kitchen and smile as Lena is slowly wrapping up our Christmas plates. I put the bag down onto our breakfast bar, and wrap my arms around her locking my hands onto her stomach. I kiss her exposed neck, she has her hair up in that way only she can. I take in her amazing smell. I love this woman, I know lately I've been hard on her. Today I have my hair in a ponytail to show off my new diamond earrings. She hasn't noticed yet. I fell her lean back into my embrace.

"Where have you been my love?" she asks, as I open my hands and run them along her stomach.

"I took the girls to the mall and found myself looking in a couple of stores."

"That's unlike you," Lena laughs. I smile, before rubbing my nose from her ear to her shoulder.

"I know but I found something for our baby," I whispered kissing her ear.

"You did?" Lena turns in my arms, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I did. I just hope you like it,"

"I'm sure I will," I pull away from her and get her the bag. I pass it to her and smile as she had that look on her face of an excited child. I love this. She slowly opens the bag and pulls out the hooded towel. The hood was a lion. Her face lights up. I watch grinning. I loved her reaction. She looked at me.

"Wow Stef,"

"What? Did I do good?" I grin

"I love it," Lena said slowly. Before kissing me. "And I love you,"

"I love you too, and I love our baby too,"

"We love you too,"


	286. New Year Eve

New Year Eve Party

_HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE AND ALL_

_Her is a little one off for you enjoy. _

_Thank you for reading. _

I can't stop watching her, she looks perfect. Walking around the room. She's making sure everyone has a drink or enough to eat. She's brilliant like that, in the eleven years we've been together I've never seen her so caring. I'm holding a glass of wine, just leaning on the wall near our front door watching my amazing wife work the room. That is one thing that has changed this year. I'm now married to her. She's so perfect. She's moving around our friends and family with such grace. I'm so lucky that this woman is mine. She walks over with a bottle of white wine and looks at my glass.

"Would you like a top up my love?" she says grinning at me. wow that smile. Her hair is up out of her face and she's wearing a blouse and a tight fitting knee length pencil shirt, which she looks like she spayed on.

"Are you trying to get me drunk love?" I ask, as I hold out my glass for her to fill which she does. She leans into me and kisses my check before whispering into her ear.

"Yes, because you are one naughty drunk," I feel myself blush at her words. She knows what she has done as she walks away, I can't help but watch the swing of her slim hips. I can't help myself. There is something about Lena's hips. I love putting my hands on them and I love touching her. Wow this wine has gone to my head. Mike walks over and stands beside me. I look at him once Lena's gone into the kitchen.

"You know you never looked at anyone the way you look at Lena."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. I look at my former husband he has a glass of OJ in his hand.

"You have that complete look of love on your face." Mike points out.

"I do love her,"

"That's not what I'm saying Stef. You have a look that hasn't changed since you met her."

"My feeling for Lena. Well just get stronger." I explain. He smiles.

"I am glad you found happiness."

"I found more then happiness," I grin, "I found the love of my life." Lena walks back into the room and looks at the clock, it was three minutes to midnight and she walks over to me as everyone gathers around the Television to watch the new year in. I slip my arm around Lena and she looks at me. our eyes locked. I put my glass down on top of the piano I slip my other hand onto her stomach rubbing it gently knowing that our twins are safe and warm inside her. Then the final countdown started and we were all yelling "5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and I'm locked in a passionate kiss with my wife. I look into her eyes. grinning at her. We rest our foreheads together.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, " I whisper back, holding close. "I love those two babies in there as well," I say, she giggles. We know the room around us is full of people laughing and hugging but we lost in a private new year moment. I know a flash has gone off so someone, more than likely Callie is taking photos.

"Happy new year my love, this will be our year,"

"Happy new year love," we kiss again before we finally break apart and hug our children, this year really will be our year.


	287. My life is falling into place

My life is falling into place.

_Hi all_

_Well Hello 2015, I hope you are all well and aren't too hungover or sleepy from last night. _

_Here is a one off for you_

_Please keep your reviews or requests coming. We are so close to 300 now people_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please enjoy._

I slowly wake from my deep sleep, I can hear the rain hitting the window. I open my eyes watching the water run down the window. I shivered, but then felt the warm body beside me, wrap herself around me. gently she parted my legs slipping her own between them, her long fingers running along my neck hip, her soft lips on my shoulder blade. I can't help but snuggle into her. This is all just so new. We've only been together for just over and month and last night was the first time we'd made love. I'd never experienced anything like it. She'd been so patient with me. Showing me, guiding me, helping me. I've never really enjoyed sex until I got into bed with Lena last night. Her hand moved from my stomach to my breast. She cupped it. It felt so good.

"Morning," she whispered kissing my ear.

"Morning my love,"

"Wow my love are we at that stage,"

"You know we are," I laugh, "I've let you touch me all over I think I get to call you my love,"

"I love it," I roll onto my back, enjoying the fact that she carry's on playing with my breast.

"You do?" I ask, running my fingers along Lena's strong arm, loving the contrast of our skin.

"I do, nearly as much as I love you," I look at her, I can't believe she has said it. Neither of us has said it yet and now she's doing it the morning after we've had the most incredible sex.

"Can you please just say that again?" I ask, she smiles, that bright smile. I love her smile, it changes her whole face. I love my hand to her face, slowly running my hand along her jaw line.

"I love you Stefanie Foster," wow I love that, I love her, I love that she says it.

"I love you too Lena Adams," her smile transforms when I say it back to her. It's a bigger smile.

"It feels so good inside." She whispered, her nose now rubbing my cheek.

"I know what you mean, I've never felt like this before,"

"Really?" Lena made me look at her. It was my turn to smile at her. Taking her in. she's so prefect. Right now her hair is in tight curls. I love it before this weekend I'd only seen her with her hair straight but seeing it naturally as it is now is perfect.

"Yes really," I whisper before kissing her softly.

"I'm so glad I had to show you around the school,"

"Why do you fall in love with parents often?" she slaps me playfully.

"No," Lena says giggling.

"Just me then?"

"You are the first,"

"I hope I'm the first and the last Ms Adams," I turn my head so that I can look deep into those dark eyes, that express so much.

"First and last Ms Foster, now where would you like to go for breakfast?" She moves forward and places a number of little kisses on my lips. I think for a moment.

"How about that cute little place near the beach,"

"That sounds wonderful," she kisses me again, "Shower?"

"With you?"

"Yes, come on," I watch her throw the sheets back and take in her perfect naked body. She smiles. Gripping my hand she pulls me up and towards the bathroom, I walk behind her. I'm not over it. She said I love you, my life is falling into place.

SIX MONTHS LATER

I sat back on the sofa. Putting my feet onto the coffee table. My five year old son cuddled into me. I slowly ran my fingers through his mass of black hair. Closing my eyes listening to the Disney movie that is playing. I can hear Lena, my girlfriend of six months in the kitchen filling the dishwasher. We moved in together four months ago and moved into our amazing new home. I rest my head back against the sofa and just take in how much my life has changed. In the last six months I've become an out and out lesbian and started the life that seems so right. I can hear Lena's bare feet on the wooden floor. I fell her sit down beside me, her hand running along my jean clad leg.

"Wow The Lion King again?" Lena says but I can hear the laughter in her voice.

"It's a great movie Mama," My eyes flew open, had my son just called my lover, my woman Mama. "Oops, I'm sorry," He says at once. I look at him. Before looking at Lena who looks like she's going to cry.

"Why are you sorry little man?" I ask, taking Lena's hand.

"I called Lena Mama," Brandon says, his voice small.

"And is that a bad thing?" I ask,

"Well she's your girlfriend and you sleep in the same bed,"

"That we do," I smile. I'm not over the fact that I wake up with her every morning.

"So is she my Mommy as well? He asks sitting onto his knees so he can see both Lena and me. I love how we are able to answer his questions together. I felt Lena link her fingers with mine. I love olding her hand.

"She is your step Mommy, so you can choose what you want to call her." I say,

"Lena?" Brandon says

"Yes B?" Lena replies.

"Do you love my Mommy?" Brandon says and I can't help but laugh.

"I do, more then I have ever loved anyone." I rub my thumb along her hand.

"Good, so you're not leaving us, because you make my Mommy very happy," Brandon says I want to cry. My five year old son is protecting me. "I've never seen my Mommy smile and laugh so much, you're awesome."

"I try my best," Lena answers honestly.

"Good, I love you, and I wanna call you Mama."

"You can do that then as long as it's okay with your Mommy,"

"Mommy?" B looks at me and I grin.

"It's fine by me, now, where is the popcorn?" I need to change the subject before I become too emotional.

"There is popcorn?" Lena asks grinning.

"In the cupboard."

"I'll go make us a bowl what do you think B?"

"I help?" Brandon asked.

"Sure come on buddy," I grin, watching them both go, I pause the DVD and just listen. I'm listening to my woman and my son giggling together in the kitchen it is the sweetest sound in the world. This really is perfect. My son has taken to my partner. He has questioned us and still has questions but this is perfect. This really is the life I never expected to her have.


	288. Lotion

Lotion.

_Hello all,_

_Well here is a nice one for you_

_Hope you enjoy this._

_Thank you for reading as always._

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming._

_This one has sexual content. Enjoy. _

Lena walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her wife who was lay in the middle of their bed. Reading her kindle.

"Is there a reason that you're in the middle of our bed and not on your side?" She asked as she finished put her hand lotion onto her hands. Standing beside the dresser.

"I didn't feel like sharing," Stef replied not missing a beat as she didn't even look up from her kindle.

"You don't feel like sharing eh?" Lena smiled. "Our bed is something that you have to share my love you have no choice."

"No choice," Stef looked up at her wife, grinning when she saw she was wearing a tank top and very short shorts. It was a very hot night but Stef had not been expecting this. Her jaw dropped. Lena just simply grinned and walked over to the bed and started to put lotion on her long legs. Stef put her Kindle onto her bedside table and watched her wife. she loved just simply watching her.

"You are drooling Stefanie."

"Me? what? Never?" Stef said but her hand still went to her mouth to make sure. Lena smiled softly to herself. "Is there a reason you're teasing me?"

"Teasing you, how am I doing that my love?" Lena asked, still slowly rubbing her lotion into her legs.

"You know full well how are you doing that,"

"I really don't," Lena put the lotion bottle onto the bedside table. She suddenly felt Stef's fingers along her leg. Slowly drawing patterns on her soft legs. Lena looked and smiled when she felt Stef's soft lips on leg. She looked down and grinned and smiled. Seeing Stef's blond hair against her leg as her wife slowly kissed her legs. She lay back as Stef kissed her way up. Stopping at her hip.

"You know what you do to me Lena…Elizabeth…Adams…Foster…" she pushed up Lena's black tank top and kissed her flat toned stomach. Running her tongue along the skin. Lena moaned softly.

"I don't know what you mean?" Lena managed. As Stef pushed her top up to expose her small, pert, perfectly round breasts. Stef smiled looking at her wife's dark nipples before taking them into her mouth, and gently sucking on the harden nipple. Her hand running along her wife's stomach. Lena threw her head back closing her eyes and totally enjoying her wife's slowly foreplay. Stef switched nipples. Lena was completely lost. Her body shaking with pleasure as Stef's hand slowly went from her wife's breast down her stomach and into her shorts. She found Lena had shaved. She smiled as Lena's legs opened. Stef smiled, she found Lena wet. Slowly rub her wife's clit. Gently moving her finger over it. Knowing when to put pressure on it. Making Lena gasp and moan. Stef pulled herself up to look at her wife's face as her works worked over her. Stef slowly slipped two fingers inside her. Lena's hips came off the bed, soft moans coming from her lips. Stef smiled as she watched her wife. her body moving in time with Stef's fingers. Stef making sure she hit her in all the right places. Taking her time. Ensuring that Lena was enjoying it. Lena's hand gripped her arms making sure she couldn't pull away. Stef smiled. Before putting her lips to her wife's ear.

"I'm going to make you cum baby," Stef whispered. Before kissing her neck. She looked at her wife as Stef moved harder. Lena's eyes opened and her breath caught. Stef knew it was happening.

"Stef…Stef…Stef…Stef…Stef…Stef…" Lena was chanting her wife's name as she came hard. Her legs shaking. Stef pulled her fingers out and licked them before getting up washing her hands. She came back into the bedroom and saw Lena was still lay, with her tank top pushed up. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowly returning to normal. Stef got back into bed and held her. Kissing her forehead.

"The things you do to me babe," Stef said softly

"I do to you? Wow I'm the one who is well fucked."

"Wow," Stef said.

"What?"

"I love when you curse,"

"It's so rare," Lena smiled snuggling closer to her wife. "I love you,"

"I love you too my love," Stef kissed her wife. before they got up and got into the sheets. Lena rolled over letting Stef spoon her, feeling completely and utterly loved as they drifted off to sleep.


	289. We All Need Someone

We all need someone.

_I've had writers block for a week._

_Hope you all enjoy this_

_Thank you so much for always reading_

_300 is so close._

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming (I'm working on a couple of requests at the moment)_

_This chapter has sexual content. _

_Thank you for reading. _

Lena woke to the sound of her wife rolling out of bed. She opened her eyes and looked at her. It wasn't like Stef to wake in the middle of the night. Lena rolled over and put the light on.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Stef whispered as she ran her hands down her face.

"It's fine. What's the matter?"

"I keep seeing myself being shot over and over and I'm bleeding out." Lena took a deep breath it had been two weeks since Stef had been shot. She was due to go back to work but she was still having nightmares. Lena moved onto Stef's side of the bed she got up on her knees and put her arms around her shoulders. Kissing Stef's neck.

"You are fine. You are okay," Lena whispered. Stef reached up and gently put her hand over her wife's. hand. Stopping at her wedding ring. Gently running her finger over it.

"Only in your arms." Stef whispered. Since she had been shot she had had bad days. Lena let Stef's fingers running over hand before Stef turned looking at her woman. She then slowly reached up taking Lena's face in her hand and kissed her soft lips. Lena pulled them both back onto the bed. Managing to turn their bodies around so that Lena was on top of Stef. Kissing her passionately. Stef's hands lost in her wife's hair. Lena pulled back.

"Are you sure?" Lena said, usually Stef had a shower and got up for a bit this was the first time they had got passionate after a nightmare.

"Yes baby, I want you," Stef whispered before pulling Lena back down and into the kiss. As they kissed Lena pushed up Stef's sports shirt. While also pulling her PJ bottoms down. She kissed her way down Stef's stomach. Gently she pulled Stef's pants off completely. Before opening her legs. Lena took in Stef's scent. Before she slowly moved forward kissing her wet centre. Stef moaned her head going back. Her hands still in her wife's hair. Lena smiled before sucking gently on her wife's clit. Knowing that Stef loved it. Her tongue moving in small circles. Lena listened to her wife's moans knowing what she enjoyed. Slowly she slipped two fingers deep into her. Moving slowly. She pushed her fingers in and out, hitting all the right spots. Stef's hips moving in time with her wife's fingers and tongue.

"Lena…." Stef moaned. Lena didn't stop her fingers put pulled her mouth away.

"What my love?" Lena asked, her fingers moving and her thump replacing her tongue.

"Kiss me." Stef managed. Lena kept her fingers moving and Lena kissing her wife. Stef's hand rubbing her back. Her hips moving in time with Lena's fingers. She could feel it building. Lena pulled back and looked deep into her wife's eyes. watching as Stef's orgasm Stef came hard. Her body shaking and her breath coming in gasps. Lena slowly removed her fingers and wiped them on Stef's top.

"You okay now?" Lena asked, smiling at down her. Stef smiled back.

"Yes, my God. I love your lovely long fingers."

"They love you baby," Lena grinned. she saw that Stef's eyes were closing. Lena pulled the sheets up.

"What about you?"

"Baby you're sleepy, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Stef yawned.

"Yes. I'm sure." Lena said slowly. Snuggling into her now naked wife. They kissed one last time. Before Stef closed her eyes and rested her head against Lena's shoulder enjoying the feeling of her wife's arms locked around her. Slowly she drifted back off to sleep in Lena's arms. Lena watched her. Gently running her fingers through her hair. Feeling lucky that her woman was still in her arms. Knowing that in a few weeks time they would be married.


	290. A Little Date

A Little Date.

I have always loved the feeling of Lena's hand locked in mine. I love how her long fingers in my hand. There is something about it. Maybe because I can see the difference in our skin, or because I feel so close to her. We are slowly walking along the beach. We've been on a date night. We've had a romantic dinner and now we're enjoying a stroll. Away from everyone. Lena suddenly stops and looks out to see. I stand behind her wrapping her in my arms. Holding her close, I slowly run my hands along her arms.

"I love you," I whisper softly into her ear.

"I love you too," I hear her say, she smiles as my hands go over her expanding stomach I can feel out twins moving around. she's six months pregnant and doing well.

"They are active."

"They always are when they hear you," I smile

"Really?"

"Yes really." Just as she speaks one of our babies kicks. I laugh. "Do you remember our first date?"

"Yeah, of course I do. We ended up right here." I smile. "Us kissing. It was the night I came to the school and told you I had told everyone I was gay."

"You even used the word lesbian." Lena laughs as she speaks. I grin.

"I had you at lesbian."

"You did and you've kept me." she turns in my arms and I hold her close.

"I wouldn't want that any other way. You're my lover, my wife and my best friend. You're the mother to my children. You're everything I've ever wanted. Now you are giving me two more children."

"That's so speech." Lena smiled before kissing my lips.

"Thank you," I grin. Before we kiss again. I turn her again so we can watch the sun go down. We sit down. Lena sat between my legs. Holding her close. My hands resting on her stomach. Her hands running up and down my leg. I move one hand up and move a stray hair. She's got the best hair. I love it. I start playing with it.

"Is there a reason you are playing with my hair,"

"Yes, I love your curly hair." Lena grins at me.

"I love your hair."

"I know you grip it enough."

"What you saying?" Lena has mock shock.

"when we make out and I mean really make out you like to hold my hair."

"You know me so well."

"Oh I know." I held her until sun is completely gone.

"My love it's time to go," I say getting up. I help her to her feet and we make out way towards the car, as we walk past a couple. I'm holding my wife's hand.

"Couple of dykes." I turn at the word I hate so much.

"Don't." Lena says slowly. I get Lena into the car walking around. I get in. Lena leans over and kisses me passionately. The couple looked upset when we pull away grinning. Perhaps they are jealous. But right now I'm going home to spend some alone time with my wife.


	291. Happy Birthday Lena

Happy birthday Lena.

_This is another requests _

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming. _

_This chapter has sexual content._

_Please enjoy. _

Stef crept into the bedroom, carrying a white rose in one hand and a small black box in the other. She smiled as she softly closed the door. Having five teenagers in the house always made this sort of thing hard. She sat herself on Lena's side of the bed and looked down at the mass of curly hair. She moved quickly pushing her wife's hair to one side. She leant herself forward and kissed her neck.

"Hey baby," Stef whispered.

"Mmm," Lena moved and opened her eyes.

"Happy birthday my love," Stef said passing her the rose. Lena grinned. every birthday since they had gotten together Stef had bought her a white rose. She took it.

"Thank you baby," Lena rolled onto her back looking at her wife. then she saw the box. "what is in the box?"

"I don't' know Mrs Adams Foster, why don't you find out?" Stef put the small box onto her wife's stomach and watched as Lena took it and opened it. Smiling when she saw a small note inside. She took it and in Stef's messy handwriting she saw it. '_For the one who recently become my wife but has held my heart for some much time. I love you. Happy birthday Stef xx.' _ Lena looked back into the box and grinned. inside was a gold ring. She picked it up and saw it was engraved 'I love you xSx' she grinned

"Thank you," She reached up and kissed Stef slowly.

"Always a pleasure." Stef grinned as she slipped the ring onto Lena's finger Lena smiled before kissing her again.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"We are going out, once you are dressed and the kids are up we are heading to that diner you like."

"I'm being treated well." Stef kissed her again.

"Yes you are." Lena looked into her wife's eyes. putting he fingers through her hair. Pulling her down.

"What do you want." Stef said as he forehead rested against Lena's.

"You." Lena said pulling Stef down. They were kissing passionately. Before Stef knew it they were both naked and rolling around their bed. Together they pushed to fingers into the other. Both moaning. Lena managed to be on top. Both of them breathing hard as they made love to each other. Slowly, passionately. Both of them breathing hard. Looking into each others eyes. they are lost completely in the act. They kissed each other. As they came hard. Their bodies shaking. Stef kissed her one last time.

"Happy birthday Lena Adams Foster." Stef grinned. Lena took her wife's hand and dragged her into the shower,

"Shower then diner."

"Sounds good." Lena grinned. as they got into the hot shower.


	292. Shopping

Shopping

_Hello, here is a one off. I was laughing my ass off about Sandra telling Jesus about installing her toilet so we meet her here (she's based on my friends wife,)_

_Please keep requests / reviews coming_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Enjoy._

Stef lent forward on the shopping cart slowly following Lena around the supermarket. She hated shopping but when she was with Lena at least she could use the excuse of looking at Lena's perfect small pert ass every time she bent over to get something from a lower shelve. All she really had to do was push the cart and not complain about the healthy options her wife put in their for her and the kids. Stef slowly followed her wife they had only been in the store five minutes and she knew they had a long list to get through as this was their big monthly shop. Stef slowly moved behind her wife as Lena went through picking all the fresh goods out. As Lena was bent over Stef knew someone was next to her.

"You do know watching your wife's ass is a crime." A voice she knew well said. Stef grinned turning to the woman beside her. The woman was tall, her hair cut short and spiky, the back and sides shaved. She's dressed in a shirt and jeans with Timberland boots.

"Sandra," Stef said grinning at their friend. Who they hadn't seen since the wedding.

"Hi Stef how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?" Stef said as she loved slowly still following Lena. Lena turned and smiled.

"Hi Sandra, "

"Hey Lena. I'm good, single again but good," Stef smiled.

"Things didn't work out with, erm…what was her name?"

"Michelle." Sandra smiled. "You're memory is crap." Lena smiled

"Yeah she never admits it." Lena said,

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side." Stef said.

"I am my love, bananas?"

"Yeah sounds good babe." Stef smiled before turning back to Sandra, "How are the house remodelling going?"

"Oh good, finally installed both bathrooms now,"

"I remember you telling Jesus,"

"Poor kid," Sandra said. "I must have board him to death."

"Oh I don't think he minded." Stef laughed as Lena carried on shopping with Sandra following them.

"So how is married life?"

"The same as domestic partnership life." Stef answered honestly. "Just with more kids and more stress."

"How many you guys got now?"

"Five teenagers and two on the way,"

"On the way?" Sandra looked at both Stef and Lena and then noticed Lena's slight bump.

"Stef can you pick this up."

"Sure love," Stef picked up a sack of rice putting it into the cart. "Yeah Lena and I are expecting twins." Sandra grinned

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, you should have seen the look on Stef's face when I told her." Lena laughed.

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Stef laughed.

"Babe, you nearly passed out."

"That's not my fault." Sandra laughed. She had known Lena longer then Stef and had never seen her happier then when she was with Stef. They had always been so cute. She'd always loved spending time with them and it was the first woman that Lena had fully relaxed with.

"You two don't change," Sandra said, as Stef smiled at her wife.

"What do you mean?" Lena smiled as she put more food into the cart.

"well even after ten or so years together you still act in love."

"Sandra, we are in love." Stef said in mock horror. Sandra laughed.

"How does Lena put up with you?"

"I have no choice." Lena said. "Can't help who you fall in love with."

"Hey?" Stef laughed, Lena grinned. "Can I have chocolate ice cream for that comment?"

"Sure, if you hide it."

"Okay," Sandra watched this amazing couple. Stef looking at which ice cream to pick with Lena laughing.

"Okay ladies I will leave you too it. We should meet up soon,"

"Sure see you soon Sandra." Stef smiled.

"Bye, call us," Lena replied as Stef put two tubs of ice cream into the cart. Sandra walked away laughing as she heard Lena's voice. "Why two?"

"I know you too well." Stef smiled. "The minute I open this tub you'll want some too,"

"okay I give in. come on lets get the rest of this stuff and get home."

"Yes love." Stef laughed pushing the cart slowly behind her wife. returning to enjoying the view.


	293. Father, Daughter Dinner

Father, Daughter dinner.

_Hello all, _

_This is a request I got home I hope you enjoy. _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please enjoy. _

Lena arrived at the restaurant and smiled when she saw her father sitting in a corner reading the menu, his glasses on the end of his nose. She walked in and the waiter walked up to her.

"Hello Ma'am how can I help you?"

"Hi, I believe there is a table booked for Adams."

"Ah Mr Adams is already here please follow me," Lena followed the waiter towards her father's table and smiled when her father got up.

"Hey baby girl," Stuart said hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad," Lena grinned sitting down. Looking at her father.

"Can I get you a drink?" The waiter asked. Lena smiled. "OJ would be great please,"

"Ice?"

"Yes please," Lena asked as the waiter left the table after passing Lena her menu.

"How are you?" Stuart asked. He hasn't seen his daughter since before Christmas.

"I'm good, how are you and Mom?"

"We're good, we missed you and the family at Christmas."

"It was eventful,"

"How so?" Stuart asked, looking at his daughter. Lena smiled. Looking up at her father.

"Stef and I had row at the dinner table. Before Stef decided to tell Sharon that the bed she bought us ruined our sex life."

"Too much information sweetie," Stuart smiled.

"Yet very true."

"Baby, I love you but I don't want to know about you and your wife's sex life."

"Sorry dad." Lena grinned. he laughed.

"Sure you are." He laughed as the waiter walked over with Lena's OJ

"Are you ready to order?" He asked,

"I'd like the Chicken with fires please." Lena said slowly Stuart smiled.

"I'd like the surf and turf please."

"How would you like your steak sir?" The waiter asked, making Lena smile.

"Rare please,"

"Sure," the waiter took the menus and walked away.

"I'm sorry about Christmas," Stuart said softly. Lena cocked her head to one side looking at the one man in her life who she truly loved.

"I'm sorry I was so selfish," Lena said, "Nathan is your child too, Stef pointed that out,"

"Wise woman,"

"Never say that to her face please. I have to live with her." Stuart laughed as his daughter. Enjoying that the moment.

"I won't. Have you spoken to Nathan?" Stuart would love for both his children to get on but knew why Lena didn't speak to her brother. After what he called Dana.

"Only on Christmas day, we've been a little busy," Lena said as she rubbed her stomach. Her bump on show,

"Yeah how is my grandbaby," Lena grinned. she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we have some news on that," Lena smiled at her father.

"Come on spill you are so happy,"

"We're expecting twins daddy,"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, you should have seen Stef's face when we heard two heart beats at the ultrasound."

"I bet she was shocked."

"She was, it was funny, I laughed so hard, but she's so exited we know we're having a girl and a boy,"

"Wow, I can't wait to tell your Mama."

"I hope she's going to be as excited as we are."

"More then likely she will think you're crazy, you've already got five teenagers."

"I love all my kids dad."

"I know you do, we just worry,"

"We're fine." Lena laughed. Stuart looked at his daughter.

"I'm so glad you found happiness." Stuart said slowly. Taking his daughters hand. "All I've ever wanted was for you to smile, when you were little and I'd come back from a business trip and you'd be so excited to see me. you'd run into my arms and hold me so tight. I want that for you,"

"I have it."

"I know you do baby girl and I'm so happy you do. I spent so much worrying about you when you were with other women but I've always know that Stef is the one."

"Don't tell her that her head is big enough." Lena laughed

"OH I'll text her and tell her."

"Please don't" Lena laughed at her father. Their food arrived and soon they were eating laughing and joking. "Do you have to fly back today,"

"I do, you Mom has a university thing and I promised I'd turn up,"

"Okay, you know I love you don't you dad."

"I do, I love you too Lena, you're my awesome daughter, and I couldn't be prouder of you,"

"That means a lot dad." After the meal Stuart paid and they walked out together. Lena kissed her father before getting into her car, loving that her father had taken time to see her. she started the engine and the blue tooth kicked in,

"Call Stef," Lena said and her phone dialled her wife's number.

"Hey baby, how was dinner with your dad?" Stef asked,

"Good, how was work?"

"Long, can't wait to get home. I need a long bath," Stef's voice showed how tired she was.

"Oh can I join you?"

"Meet me at home," Stef said. "I love you baby,"

"I love you too babe, see you in half an hour," Lena grinned as she drove slowly into traffic knowing that home was calling and some alone time with Stef.


	294. Pillow fight

Pillow fight.

_Hello all thank you so much for reading._

_This came to me. I hate when they go to sleep mad at each other._

_Thank you for reading. Please keep your requests / reviews comings we are almost there at 300._

_Enjoy _

Stef rolled over her arm naturally reaching out. Finding a pillow instead of her wife. she opened her eyes. not impressed that it was there. She couldn't believe that Lena had put up a wall of pillows between them. She picked up of the pillows and threw it, hitting Lena as she came out of the bathroom.

"What the…?" Lena stopped picking it up and looking at her wife.

"It isn't you so I threw it,"

"Now you're taking your anger out on our pillows."

"No," Stef smiled she couldn't help it as Lena now stood with her hands on her hips

"Then why are you throwing the pillows across the room,"

"Because they were there," Stef said, "Rolling over and hugging a cold pillows sucks."

"Well being yelled at by my wife sucks," Lena threw the pillow back and Stef caught it and reactively threw it back at her wife, Lena laughed before running and hitting Stef with the pillow, within seconds the tensions of their pervious fight were gone and laughter replaced it as they started having a fall blown pillow fight, Lena got one good blow in knocking her wife of balance and sending her tumbling off of the bed. Lena heard Stef's body hit the floor, she jumped over to Stef's said of the bed and looked down at her wife. her blonde hair messy, laughter as lay on the floor still clutching her pillow to her chest

"Good God woman I forgot how strong you are," Stef managed between giggling and trying to remember to breath.

"You forgot, I have guns." Lena said smiling. Stef laughed.

"And I'm the cop," Stef got up and sat on the edge of the bed, Lena pulled her back making her lay back with her feet still flight on the floor. Stef looked up at her. Lena's curls falling over her face.

"You are a sexy ass cop."

"What? Little old me?" Stef smiled up at the woman who held her heart. She reached up and gently moved Lena's hair out of her face. Their eyes locked.

"Yes, little old you," Lena lent down and kissed her wife, slowly. Sucking on Stef's bottom lips as she pulled away. "I'm sorry I quit my job," She whispered, licking Stef's lip.

"I'm sorry I've handled it so badly." Stef admitted, her eyes locked on her wife's. "I love you,"

"I know, I love you too, I'm going to try and get my job back,"

"Okay," Stef smiled. Lena moved and got on top of her, Stef's hands finding her wife's ass as Lena leant herself forward. They kissed, slowly passionately. Gently holding each other. Lena pulled back.

"Our family is so important,"

"I know my love," Stef replied. "You and them are my world." Stef admitted. Suddenly Lena yawned. Stef couldn't help but laugh. "Am I boring you my love?"

"Always," Lena laughed as Stef rolled them over. Looking down at her wife.

"You're lucky you are cute,"

"What me?" Lena laughed. "Why is that?"

"Yawning when we are making out seriously woman,"

"I don't know what you mean," Lena laughed. Stef got off her and then both got into the sheets.

"Pillow fights are supposed to lead to red hot sex," Stef whispered as they curled up, with Lena as the little spoon, Stef's arms locked around her.

"Tomorrow, when I'm not half asleep and my anger has gone."

"Deal," Stef kissed her neck. Lena grinned as they both drifted off to sleep.


	295. Heart In My Hand

Heart in my hand.

_Hello all, thank you so much for your suppose _

_I hope you are all enjoying this._

_Thank you much for reading. _

_Please keep your reviews and requests coming I will do them this was one was request._

_Please enjoy _

Lena walked out of the house, sitting down on to the decking, a glass of wine in her hand, she looked at the cherry tree they had planted for their lost daughter. She took a sip of the white wine and just took in the tree. Tonight was one of those rare moments. Tonight it was just her and Stef in the house. The kids were all out doing something and she got some total alone time with her wife, who was just putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. Lena just took in the tree and let her thoughts and the silence take over. She missed the sound of the door opening and Stef's soft footsteps across the wooden floor. It wasn't until Stef sat beside her that she looked at her wife. it was then she also realised she was crying. Softly. Stef put her arm around her wife and pulled her towards her, resting her head on top of Lena's kissing her hair. Rubbing her arm and just holding her close. They sat in silence for a few moments. Stef found herself softly crying while holding her wife. Lena moved her head,

"I hate that she's gone," Lena said, slowly.

"She was gone too soon," Stef whispered. Her emotions running high.

"She was." Stef kissed her wife again, just holding her and letting the silence completely fill them both. She hated that they'd had to lose their daughter. She felt like she'd been keeping it inside. She let her emotions take over while holding her wife. letting the tears fall and get lost into Lena's hair. Lena's free arm was now locked around her and they both just cried for the daughter that they never got to hold. They just sat there, neither speaking because of their emotions.

"I'll never forget her," Lena whispered.

"We aren't meant too. She's a member of this amazing family. She was our daughter," Stef said honestly.

"You still hold me the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"When you roll over in the night you push my top up and place your hand on my stomach."

"I'm sorry," Stef said gently rubbing her wife's arm.

"I love it." Lena said softly.

"I won't stop then," Stef grinned, Lena turned looking up at her wife, whose face had gone red from crying. She looked up and gently rubbed her face. Stef moved forward and kissed her slowly.

"I love you," Lena said against her wife's lips.

"I love you too, you taste of wine," Stef smiled she was trying to break the tension. Gently holding onto her.

"Good or bad taste?"

"Good taste." Stef smiled, looking at Frankie's tree. "Always in our hearts." She whispered before getting up she kissed finger and then touched the tree. Lena watched her smiling.


	296. A Missunderstanding

A misunderstanding.

_Hi this was a request that was sent on anon on tumblr._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the requests coming_

_Thanks for reviews. You guys rock._

_Enjoy. _

Callie walked along the school hall her back on her shoulder. As she passed Lena office she peaked in to see if her Mama was around. totally out of habit she had started doing this. She tilted her head to one side when she saw that Lena was talking to Monte. Lena sitting on the edge of her desk and Monte seemed to be in her space. Callie watched as Monte leant herself forward as if she was about to kiss Lena. She sees Monte's lips touch Lena's and she can't believe what she is witnessing. She never thought this was would happen. Her brain was racing at a million she closed her eyes for a second before turning and running.

She found herself on the beach with a bottle of beer in her hand. Beside her was five other spent bottles. She'd managed to get a man outside the store buy her. she drank them wondering how she could have got this all so wrong. She'd thought that Stef and Lena were different. They'd always seemed so in love and happy, even when they were fighting. She drank the last bit just as the sun set. She got up and decided to head home. Not able to work in a straight line. She arrived home managing to slam the front door. Lena walked out the living room with her hands on hips looking at their daughter. She could smell the booze on her daughter.

"Have you been drinking?" Lena demanded.

"What is it to you?" Callie bit out.

"Excuse me?" Stef said coming down the stairs. She looked at her daughter. Not understanding her sudden mood swing.

"You're all the same. Mothers are always leaving."

"What are you talking about?" Stef asked.

"Oh little miss Perfect Lena kissing Monte that's what?"

"What are you talking about?" Stef asked looking at her daughter and then looking at her wife. she saw Lena blushing and looking down at her feet. Stef put her hands on her hips. As Callie brushed past her and ran upstairs. Stef watched her go before turning to Lena. "Well?"

"Monte kissed me," Lena said softly.

"What?" Stef almost screamed.

"I pushed her away, God Stef I would never cheat." Lena said the tears coming to her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Stef demanded

"Because our daughter ran off again, we've only spoken about that since you got home."

"You could have told me." Stef said stepping forward.

"When Stef?"

"I don't know," She said gently rubbing her face.

"She kissed me I pushed her away, nothing happened."

"She touched you," Stef said reaching out. Gently running her hand down her wife's face. Pushing the tears away that were now falling.

"I pushed her away,"

"I know babe, I believe you, but right now we have to go upstairs and sort our daughter out."

"Okay," Lena took a deep breath and Stef stepped forward and kissed her lips softly, making her wife grin. They went upstairs holding hands and opened the girls door to find Callie lay on the bed crying, Stef walked over and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, Mama pushed that bitch away,"

"Stef," Lena said under her breath but Stef wasn't listening.

"No, you're gonna breakup and I'm gonna be sent away no one wants me."

"No we are not," Stef said looking at Lena for help "I love Mama and Mama loves me. Mama pushed that bitch away and when I see her…well I can't say what will happen but you need to listen to me. we want you, we love you, we're here for you no matter what. This is how it's always going to be."

"Its true." Lena said looking at her daughter. "You're very wanted, very loved. Before she could move forward. Callie suddenly looked a little green and before Stef could move her daughter vomited on her. Emptying her stomach completely. Stef looked at her jeans.

"Great these were my favourite." Callie managed to smile

"Sorry," Callie managed.

"We will see how sorry you are, as you're grounded for getting drunk, but first lets get this cleaned up because this is a massive eww." Stef said slowly. While she had been talking to Stef Lena had gone to get towels and changes of clothes for her wife and daughter.

"Lets sort you out, then you can sleep. But I agree with Mom you're grounded."

"Okay," Callie agreed as they all got up and started to clean up. With Stef muttering under her breath something about slapping Monte.


	297. The Tent

The Tent,

_Hello all, sorry I'm so slow, my nan has been rushed into hospital after her diabetic meds have failed and she's lost her toes. It's scary. _

_I'm making my way through the requests, don't worry if yours hasn't come up it will. _

_This one has SEXUAL CONTENT_

_This was a request and I hope you enjoy it_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep you requests / reviews coming,_

_Enjoy. _

Lena rolled over in the small tent, slipped her arm under her wife's baggy shirt she also pulled up her tank top and rested her long fingers along her toned stomach, her long fingers finding Stef's belly button ring, a left over from her rebel days of disobeying her father. Stef moaned and turned her head as best she could to see Lena over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby," Lena whispered,

"About what?" they had spent most of the evening running around the woods looking for the boys and finding Hayley who was now sleeping in the girls tent. Stef hadn't wanted to look at her.

"I know this trip hasn't turned out the way you planned."

"I know, I was hoping…" Stef stopped as Lena gently kissed her neck, Stef reached down and slowly ran her fingers along her wife's hand.

"What were you hoping for?" Lena whispered, before kissing her wife's ear.

"Noisy wilderness sex!" Stef admitted grinning. Lena's hand slipped down Stef's yoga pants.

"That could still happen,"

"The kids will be up soon,"

"Stefanie,"

"What?" Stef said as Lena's hand played with the waist band of her wife's lose fitting pants.

"Stop thinking about the kids and think about my fingers," Lena grinned and she pulled Stef's curvy ass back into her, as her hand slipped down into Stef's pants and then inside her boy shorts, running her fingers through the short pubic hair. She felt Stef's legs move to give her easier access, her fingers found her wife's clit. Gently she started to rub it. Stef gripped her wife's arm. Lena listened to Stef's breathing. Listening to her trying to catch her breath as Lena gently rubbed her. Stef pushed her head back and Lena moved to kiss her wife's now exposed neck. Her fingers gently rubbing that soft nub that she knew made her wife completely wild.

"Lena, love…"

"What's the matter my love?" Lena asked, she loved watching going weak at her touch.

"I'm so close," Stef managed but she was so breathless. Her hips moving back and forth in time with her wife's magic touch.

"cum for me," Lena whispered kissing that spot on her neck. Making her shaking, as she held her breath and then it happened. Stef came hard on her wife's fingers. Lena pulled her fingers out of her pants and licked her fingers. Stef lay on her back and Lena took in her red face.

"Wow,"

"You taste so good, like a good wine,"

"I'm improving with ages?" Stef laughed as she spoke.

"Yes, you get sexier,"

"Really?" Stef said slowly. Lena grinned.

"Yeah you blush more when you cum."

"Oh really." Stef grinned. Lena laughed.

"Mom," Stef looked up to see Mariana at the tent door.

"What's the matter baby?" Stef said sitting up as Lena rubbed her back, Stef opened the door.

"I can't find my hand lotion."

"You bought hand lotion?" Stef asked.

"Yes I need it Mom for my hands. I know I bought it do you have any Mama?" She turned to her Mama. Lena smiled while opening up her wash bag. Pulling out a cheap hand lotion she'd bought with her. she left the expensive stuff her mother bought her in the draw at home. She passed it to her daughter.

"Here you go baby,"

"Thank you Mama, see Mom even Mama has it." Mariana said, Stef laughed.

"I see,"

"What's for breakfast,"

"Well I need to speak to your darling brothers and then we can have breakfast,"

"Cool what about?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about Miss Thing." Stef replied as Lena rested her head against her wife's shoulders.

"I know it's about Hayley," Mariana said

"Leave it," Lena said, Mariana looked at her Mama and then nodded before walking off. Stef threw herself back.

"Hand lotion, we are camping and you both have hand lotion,"

"What were you expecting?" Lena asked, as she curled back into her wife

"I don't know. I love you."

"Love you too, come on we've got to wash up and speak to our sons."

"Oh okay!" Stef crawed out of the tent and Lena slapped her ass.

"What was that for?"

"Revenge." Lena laughed as they both made their way towards the bathroom.


	298. The House To Our Selfs

The house to our self's

_Hello all_

_This is my take on what should have happened in 02x16 which Stef and Lena. I hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming._

_This chapter has sexual content_

_Enjoy. _

Stef walked into the house via the back door, she looked around seeing Lena sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper, but the house was quite too quite. She looked aroundaround expected a teen to pop up. Lena looked up at her wife.

"Hey Honey," Lena said.

"Hi, hmm, why is it so quite?"

"All the kids are out,"

"Really we have the house to ourselves."

"Yep, we sure do,"

"Wow, what to do?" Stef said as she move towards Lena slowly wrapping her arms around her thin wife's resting her head on her shoulder. Holding her close. Not wanting to let her go. She gently kissed from Lena's ear to her shoulder.

"Well, we could order?"

"That wasn't what I was thinking about babe, what I was thinking about was taking you upstairs, stripping you and myself naked and then having some very loud, earth moving sex."

"Wow that's some advert babe, can you live up too it."

"I will if you will let me," Stef smiled as her lips moved to her wife's jaw. Moving down her jaw line. Lena moved her head and their lips meet. It was slow and passionate. Then Lena broke away. Grinning. She moved. Looking at Stef.

"Last one to get naked is top," She ran,

"Hey you," Stef ran after her both of them giggling at the joke of top and the fact that two women in their forties were chasing each other around the house. Lena's giggles filling her ears and they ran into the bedroom falling onto the bed. Lena fell on top of her. Stef's hand gripping onto her wife's ass. as Lena kissed her lips. Before pulling herself up her hair dropping over her face. Stef looked up into eyes that had held her heart for so long.

"I want to take you so badly," Lena whispered. Stef smiled. She flopped her arms to either side of her, looking up at her wife she smiled.

"Then take me." Lena saw the challenged and grinned. she sat up and undid Stef's shirt, running her fingers over Stef's solid abs enjoying the fact that Stef still quivered under her touch, even after 12 years. Lena's hand found the top of Stef's jeans and she grinned before stripping her naked. Stef lay there in the middle of their bed, with her legs dangling on Lena's side, giving Lena a great view of her wife's wet centre. Lena stripped herself and then slowly went over to the draw, the draw that only they went in. she pulled out the harness and the toy that Stef enjoyed most, Stef watched as her wife put it on and then walked back over. Lena leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. Stef's hands getting lost in her wife's hair as she let her mind and body become fully consumed by her wife. Lena pushed her legs further apart. Before slowly pushing the toy into Stef. She let Stef get used to the feeling of being so full. Stef wrapped her legs around Lena's waist pulling the toy deeper into her making her gasp. Lena watched her wife's face. Stef's hands now running up and down her back as Lena held herself up.

"You okay babe?" Lena asked, seeing how red she was. They had learnt a long time ago how to talk to each other during sex.

"Fine baby, wow it feels so big." Stef whispered. Her body shaking Lena started moving her hips making the toy slide slowly in and out of Stef. Stef threw her head back, enjoying the feeling of her wife insider her, their breasts rubbing together. they were so close. Lena's lips making contact with Stef's jaw as she kissed. She pushed harder into Stef. Making Stef yelp. Lena had found that spot that made her cum. She moved hard and fast against it and then she realised that Stef needed something more. She pulled herself up, so that she was standing pulling Stef to the end of the bed, watching her wife lay there as she moved her hips in and out. She licked her thumb and started to rub her wife's clit, seeing the reaction of Stef's hips.

"Baby…oh God Love…Lena…Lena…Lena…Lena…" Stef was chanting her name as she came Lena knew she had cum because her body was shaking, her breath was coming in gasps. Lena pulled out and removed the toy, putting it on the chair beside the bed before holding Stef. Watching her wife come back down. Stef looked at her wife.

"Wow," Stef whispered.

"What babe?" Lena asked, as Stef looked at her.

"You're hot," Stef laughed. Lena grinned. as Stef rolled on top of her. Stef kissed her passionately as she pushed two fingers deep into Lena. They kissed and Lena's hips moved into time with her wife's fingers but Stef knew her wife wasn't getthing there. She pulled out and lookd at her her wife.

"What is it love?"

"I don't know," Lena admitted. She just wasn't getting there. Stef moved so that she was lower down and kissed Lena's wetness making her gasp. Slowly Stef started to lick and suck her wife's clit. Making her moan. Lena's hands went into her wife's hair holding her in place. Stef pushed her fingers back into her wife. then t happened. Lena came around Stef's fingers and into her mouth. Stef got up, watching Lena come down. Lena pulled Stef to her holding her close. Not wanting to let her go.

"I'm hungry,"

"Shall we order?" Stef asked,

"Yeah why not go and get the menus," Stef laughed at her wife. before getting up

"If I get the menu's you clean the toy" Stef said putting her robe on and leaving the room. She could hear Lena laughing as she went to get the menu's and a bottle of wine.


	299. lost in thoughts

Lost in Thoughts.

_Hello, Thank you so much for reading. Well here we are chapter 299…_

_This chapter is written as Lena. A rare one for me_

_Please keep your reviews and requests coming, what I'm going to do is when I get to chapter 300 I'm going to start a new one off collection as I know it's become hard to find chapters. So this is going to become part one and once I've posted chapter 300 I will open part two. _

_Please enjoy. _

I'm stood at the window, I'm supposed to be washing the dishes but right now, I'm looking at the cherry tree, it's not just any cherry tree. It's Frankie's tree. My darling daughter, who I couldn't help. I couldn't bring her into the world. My heart breaks. I never thought that I wanted a baby until recently. I want what Stef has, biological, adopted and Foster kids. I put the dishes down an walk out, sitting down looking at the tree we planet for our baby girl. I dream about her still. i see Stef and I holding her and playing with her but I know she's not here. My vision goes blurry as tears form and fall. i felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up seeing my wife standing there, a look of concern on her face. she sat down next to me, pulling me into her embrace. We've not really spoken about Frankie or me losing her. I know her heart is broken as well. I love being in her arms she makes me feel so safe.

"Hey baby," She whisperers while kissing my head. I hold her like my life depends on it. we only lost Frankie a week ago. My mother is still here. She's took the kids out.

"Hey," I cry, I can't help it. I need to get this out of me.

"Talk to me babe," Stef whispers softly to me.

"I feel so guilty." I told her being completely honest. I have to be with her. she's my wife. the one person who I love above all others.

"Why my love?" Stef asked, rubbing my arm and holding me so close.

"I couldn't give her life. I wasn't enough for her." I explain. Stef looks at me. she takes my face in her hands. Making me look at her, making me looking to those amazingly emotion hazel eyes. my body is shaking with the emotions , Stef kisses my lips and then looks at me. holding me so I can't move away and she can look deep into my eyes.

"You were enough, it just wasn't to be. Don't blame yourself baby, that day we had to make a choice. Which was why i said I had no faith. Because if I had to choice Lena. I would have always chosen you. If we hadn't lose Frankie, I could have lost you. This family would have lost their Mama. I would have lost the woman I love, the woman who completes my heart. I couldn't do that babe, We lost our Frankie. But she will always be in our hearts, she's still here." She rests her hand against my heart, she then took mine and place it on hers. "She's right here. Forever. She is our baby, I know it hurts, it hurts because we love her. My love, you have nothing to be guilty about. " I find myself crying harder before throwing my arms around Stef who held me. This woman, she's my lover, my best friend and my wife. she's everything to me. I never thought I'd meet or have what I have with Stef. I know she would do anything for me, she's always proven that. Right now I need her. I need her so badly.

"I…love…you," I managed.

"I love you too, Lena. I mean it."

"I know. I wanted her so badly. I want what you have," She pulls away and looks at me.

"I know." Stef rubs my arms. She understands. She understands more then I know. I see that. She holds me again. I rest my head against her shoulder and together we sit and moan the lose of our daughter but at the same time I'm enjoying the feeling of just being with my wife. in this quite moment as it starts to rain. A rare event in San Diego. But we didn't move we simply sat there and let the rain hit is. Completely lost in our thoughts together.


	300. Chapter 300

A life time Together.

_Hello Everyone_

_WE'VE MADE IT… here we are at chapter 300 which will be the last in this PART ONE sector and the next one off will be posted under PART TWO so please do move over with me. I'm doing this because it's becoming hard for people find the chapters they love because there are so many, so I'm moving onto Adams Foster One Off Collection Part Two. _

_You guys are awesome and I would love it if you keep the requests coming, I still have a list which I'm going to carry on with under the new title so please don't think I've forgotten you if you've not seen your story yet. Some come easier then others. _

_I just want to say a massive thank you because it is really you lovely readers that keep me writing and keep me improving. Thank you for everything. _

_Please enjoy Chapter 300. _

How did we get here? Wow! I've been with the same woman for 25 years. Our children have grown up, our lives have changed so much. we've been married for 15 years and I still get a thrill when I say the word 'wife'. I love saying to people, 'this is my wife.' today I'm waking up beside her and today is our 25th anniversary. Today marks the day that Lena and I stood next to my car and I told her that I'd come out and she said 'you had me at lesbian'. From that day we've been together and I've not wanted it any other way. I roll over. She's there. Her mass of curly hair is there on the pillow. Her naked back, where the sheets had fallen away from her. last night we had made love. Slowly and passionately. Leaving us both breathless. I gently run my finger down her spine. I hear her giggle so I move over wrapping her in my arms. Holding her close. My blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Holding her close. Loving the feeling of her in my arms.

"Happy Anniversary." I whispers into her ear. Holding her close. She smiles.

"Happy Anniversary baby,"

"25 years. I've woken up next to you for 25 years." I grin, kissing her neck.

"25 years of fights, tears, hope, children but most of all love." Lena said, I smile into her shoulder. I run my nose along her shoulder, like I had so many times before. Tonight we are having a party and all our kids and grandkids are going to be there.

"25 years of love babe. You're the only person in this world that holds my heart. I love you so much," I link our hands together. playing with her wedding band.

"I love you too," Lena whispers pulling me close. I wrap my legs around her, she snuggles deeper and I know today is going to be perfect.

Xxxx

Our house and garden is full. Full of people we've known for years, full of people who have entered our lives over the years and then our children, their partners and our grandchildren. I look around and I'm amazed. Lena did the inviting. I just helped stuff the envelops. Now we are all sitting at tables that Lena has had put out around the garden. Lena reached over and took my hand as Brandon stood. I smiled at my handsome son who was now a music professor at a local college. He raised his glass and everyone stopped talking and he looked at me and his Mama.

"Hello everyone, when I was five years old my Mom sat me down to have a chat to me about the fact she had met someone. She'd fallen completely in love and I knew that our lives would be changed forever. Meeting my Mama changed my Mom. Her whole life changed when she meet her. Mom had been hiding her true self for so long but Mama bought that out of her. Mom fell madly in love with Mama and I knew they would be together forever. They've done so much. They've fostered and adopted four children. They are now grandparents to our children. They've dealt with so much including the loss of their own baby our sister Frankie whose tree we are all sat around. They've dealt with our horrible teen years. They've pushed us all to be better people but most of all they have loved us no matter what. I'm going to hand you all over to my sister Mariana after I say one thing. Mom, Mama I love you." Everyone clapped as Lena wiped tears away as our daughter stood. I took my wife's hands again held it close to my chest putting my other arm around the back of her chair so she can lean into me which she does. This is our perfect day.

"When I was five years old. My brother and I were left at the police station after yet another foster family had had enough of us. Since we had been three years old we'd been moved from foster home to foster home, then a lovely cop lady stopped to talk to us giving us candy. Jesus and I were taken to her house and we meet a lady with the curliest hair. She had a kind face. For the first time in my five years I felt safe. I've been safe ever since. They've supported me. helped me and made me be the best. I know that when I'm down I can get a Mama sandwich. Which is the best hug in the world I can tell you. I love them so much and I'm so proud that they are my moms." I'm crying now and watching as Mariana sat down and Jesus stood, he looked around.

"I'm going with short and sweet. Mom, Mama, thank you. For getting my held for my ADHD, thank you for being my parents. I know I'm a pain. I love you both." I laughed. As he sat down. Callie stood. I am so proud of her. she has made something of her life. We're proud of all our children but with Callie it was different. She took a deep breath. She looked at me and Lena, both of us emotional

"15 years ago I walked out of jail and saw a woman waiting for me. she took me home. I remember sitting in that kitchen, " She pointed at the house. "and seeing Mom kiss Mama when she had come in from work. I called them dykes. So Mom's first impression of me wasn't great. I made a lot mistakes in my teens including running away the night of Mom and Mama's wedding, being put in a group home and fighting my biological father. But I've always known they love me. When I got pregnant with Jake they were there. When I gave birth Mama was with me because simply Mom would have freaked me out. I'm a single Mom and they don't judge me. they just help me. Both Mom and Mama have massive hearts. They are everything. I love them so much. thank you for giving me the life I've got. You're amazing. " she sat and Jude stood. I smiled at our youngest through tears. I look at Lena and she is crying too.

"To my moms. Who are open, honest and lovely people. They took us in and have been the best moms in the world. You're our stars. You're there when we need you and sometimes when we don't. You're the core to this family and we all love you so much. we couldn't be with out Mom Mama we love you, Can everyone stand," everyone did but us and there was a loud cheer. "To Stefanie Marie and Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster." Everyone repeated Jude's words and then cheered. I looked at my before standing.

"25 years ago, I looked like a woman trying to hard to be straight. I meet a woman who changed my life. She's given me a family and a life. I feel honoured to call her mine. We've had our ups and our downs. Our bad times and the good but I know throughout all of this I have her. Today I'm as blessed as I was on that day." I took her hands making her hand. "Baby I love you, you make my heart complete. Thank you for simply being mine." I moved and took Lena fully into my arms and we kissed. It felt so good kissing her like the first time. I pulled away and wiped her tears away she shook her head and I knew she didn't want to make a speech. I simply kissed her hand and held her close.

Xxxx

The house is quite now everyone has left and it's just me and Lena. I'm sat on the sofa with my wife. she is curled into me and I'm holding a glass of wine, my arm around her. she is wrapped around my body. It feels so good.

"This really is my favourite part,"

"Of today?" She asks and I look at her. she's so cute. Still.

"Of everything,"

"Mine too," She smiles and I kiss her lips. "I can't believe it's 25 years since I first kissed you, held you and made love to you.

"First time I ever came."

"What?" She turns and looks at me.

"You were the first to make me cum," I admit.

"Wow,"

"What my love?" I say running my hand down her face as she take the wine glass from me. she put it onto the coffee table and looked at me. taking me in completely.

"Even after 25 years I'm finding out new information." She smiles. I love her smile. I place my hand on her face, gently rubbing it. "Was I really?"

"What?" I'm lost in her eyes.

"Was I really the first person to make you cum."

"Yes." I whisper. She moves closer and we kiss, it's slow and passionate. I love the feeling of her lips. she's perfect. I pull back,

"I love you Stefanie."

"I love you too baby," I push her hair back looking at her. she's perfect. "Happy Anniversary," I looked deep into her eyes before getting up, I went into a cupboard. Pulling out long box. inside is a bracelet. I hand it to her and she opens it and I see the look on her face. she grins. Looking at me. she opens the box and grins.

"Stef,"

"What?"

"It's the bracelet I told you l liked the day,"

"Yes it is. It's engraved." I laugh. She picks it up and inside is written '25 and counting.' She grins. Putting it on.

"I'm glad I know how romantic and soft you are."

"Only for you," we kiss again and I know I can't wait for the next 25 years because she's my world. "You're everything to me Lena." I say softly against her lips.

"You're mine, I'm so lucky to have found you," Lena pulls back and I smile. it was one of my wedding vows.

"And here was me thinking I'm a piece of work."

"You are. My piece of work." She laughs. And I can't help but laugh with her. "Thank you for today?"

"The kids did good."

"oh they did. But after all the noise today I now remember why I like our live now,"

"Why is that Mrs Adams Foster?"

"Because it's so quite and it's just you and me,"

"Just you and me." We kiss one final time and before I know it we're drifting off to sleep there on the sofa. Holding each other. This is the best feeling in the world. My wife, my lover, my best friend sleeping in my arms and I know she's all I'll ever need.


	301. A Serious Talk

A Serious Talk.

_Hello all_

_This is just a little one off_

_Please enjoy,_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please if you would like to leave a request or review that would be awesome _

Stef took a deep breath, before gently knocking the door of her wife's office.

"Come in," Lena voice almost floated through the door, Stef smiled. She then slowly opened the door.

"Hey," Stef said softly, Lena looked up from her computer and smiled at the sight of her wife. She cocked her head to one side.

"What a nice surprise." Lena smiled.

"I've bought you some lunch," Stef smiled, "Chicken deli with salad."

"Oh you know the way to this woman's hearts," Lena smiled. Stef grinned coming in carrying two brown bags of food and drinks.

"Well I should after 11 years," Stef smiled. She was dressed casually in a shirt and jeans, her hair lose. She walked over to the coffee table near Lena's sofa. Lena got up and looked at her wife,

"Are you okay?"

"I think we should talk," Stef said sitting down and opening Lena's water and then her own. Before putting the deli sandwiches onto the table and moving the bags away.

"That sounds serious," Lena said sitting down next to her wife. She reached out and touched Stef's arm. Stef looked at her wife.

"I love you," Stef said without even thinking about it. Lena looked into the eyes of her wife.

"I love you too," Lena said reaching out she touched Stef's face. "What's on your mind?"

"Us," Stef said not touching her food and looking at her wife, "We need to take care of ourselves."

"I know," Lena replied, sitting back and look at her wife,

"I was sat at home looking at our wedding photos, we were so happy that day, Lena. It feels like a life time ago and it was a year ago. So much has happened in one year, we've been through more than I thought possible and I can't lose you," Lena was shocked when Stef said.

"You aren't going to lose me Stef," Lena moved forward. Something was playing on her mind. She had to tell Stef. "There is something I need to talk to you about,"

"What?" Stef looked at her wife, deep into those dark pools.

"It's Monte,"

"What about her?"

"We've not been in a good place. We were talking, before the dance show, the day of the accident. We were here and she kissed me." Lena said nervous she hadn't even realised that she had said it until Stef moved back and got up, Stef ran her hands down her face.

"Did you kiss her back?" Stef whispered,

"For a Moment. Then I pulled back," Lena admitted. Stef turned and looked at Lena and Lena saw the tears that were now running down Stef's face. The hurt on her face. She expected Stef to rage but she didn't.

"Are you having an affair?" Stef asked as the tears kept coming. Lena got up and reached out but Stef moved away. She needed answers.

"No Stef, I would never do that. I love you,"

"Is this my fault?" Stef suddenly asked. "I know my head hasn't been where it should be. I know I've messed up. I know I put our kids first. I'm trying. I am. But did I drive you to another woman?"

"No Stef listen to me," Lena reached out and took her hand. "She kissed me once. I pulled away I don't her. I've never wanted her. I want you, I need you. I love you."

"You're my everything. I never wanted to push you away. I get so lost in trying to protect our family. I forgot about us. I'm sorry," Stef said slowly. "I'm so sorry,"

"I love you, please sit down." Lena said, they walked back to the sofa and sat down. Stef let go of her wife's hand. She pushed her tears away.

"You're everything to me. We need to start working at this,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you are."

"She kept telling me she was straight. She told me I shouldn't take divorce off the table."

"I never mentioned divorce oh God, Stef please, don't leave me." Stef looked shocked and the tears were coming. "I'll do better."

"I know babe, I'm not saying I want a divorce. I'm not happy, since we lost Frankie I've been so unhappy. You've been there but not fully. I know the kids need you but sometimes I need you too. I need to feel your arms around me. I need to talk to you about how I'm feeling. I need that little bit of you." Lena was crying herself.

"You have all of me, I know sometimes I need a kick, God Lena." Stef slowly pushes her tears away and looks at her wife. Looking deep into her wife's eyes.

"We need to start talking to each other,"

"we do, I'm sorry my love."

"I love you so much," Stef said. "From the moment I saw you, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving, I've been unhappy but we can work at this. I love you." Lena said Stef gently reached out and moved closer, kissing her wife softly on the lips. Lena kissed her back.

"We can do this." Stef said, looking at her woman.

"We can because we love each other and we are good together." Lena said slowly as they kissed again. Stef put her hand onto her wife's face. A face she knew so well. The soft skin under her hand. Lena slowly pulled away and rested her head against the door as the door opened without knocking.

"Oh I'm sorry," It was Monte. Stef pulled away from her wife and stood up and looked at the woman in front of her.

"If you come near my wife again I will not be responsible for my actions do you understand me?"

"I'm her boss I have to come near her," Monte said, Lena watched as Stef's anger came.

"You know what I mean,"

"No I don't," Monte said. Looking at Lena passed Stef, Lena's eyes were locked on her wife.

"If you EVER kiss her, touch her or even get into her personal space I will ensure that your feet don't touch the ground."

"I…" Monte stopped as Stef stepped forward.

"I love my wife, she's my world I've fucked up. I've not been there when I should but I know that's my mistake. I won't be making it again. We've been together for 11 years. I don't see myself with anyone but her. You're not her friend, you're not her lover, you're not anything but her boss." Stef said her passion for Lena coming out. "Lena has been for me and I will always be there for her. She's my life. Every single day I wake up and see her and I know my day is better When I was shot it was Lena that go me through it. She's been there through the nightmares and the recovery. I'm trying to do the same for her with our loss of Frankie. But I mean it. You don't touch her. Do you understand me?" Stef finished. Monte looked scared at this point.

"Yes. Erm Lena I will talk to you later," Monte left. Lena got up and put her hand onto Stef's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, they held each other.

"I love you and we are in this together." Lena whispered.

"Together," Stef whispered. As they both cried. Finally finding support in each other's arms.


	302. Slow Burn

Slow Burn

_Hello all sorry it's been so long since you all got a one off, I've been working so hard on my other story about Stef and Lena meeting that I have negated these. _

_I hope you enjoy this one._

_Thank you for your time_

_Please keep your requests and comments coming._

There is something about my wife, that even in a room full of people I can find her. Tonight is no different we are celebrating her parent's 40th wedding anniversary party that we are having on the beach there are so many people around, I can see her opening new bottles of wine for everything. She looks amazing.

"Do you know how you know you are in love?" Stuart says as he stands beside me a glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me," I say smiling at my father in law. Tonight I've gone for a shirt, blazer and jeans. He has a similar look going on.

"I will," He grins, as I look back out onto the beach and find Lena right away watching our kids dancing "It's no matter where they are in the room you can find them. Your eyes are drawn to them." I look at him and smile.

"So you know where Dana is?" He nods.

"I sure do," He points and there she is dancing with Mariana. "And you cannot take your eyes of Lena."

"No," I say simply.

"I know you two have had a hard year. Most couples would give up, I'm glad that you and my daughter aren't one of those couples."

"I could never give up on her Stuart." I say, without thinking.

"I know that. You married her. You made a big commitment to her."

"The biggest commitment I ever made to her was having a family with her." I say.

"No, Stef the biggest commandment you made to Lena was to marry her. To hold her. To be her everything. To be there in the good times and the bad, to hold her up when she needs it and to love her when she's at her best and when she's at her worst." He says

"I love her with all my heart,"

"I have never doubted that Stef. Never. From the moment I first saw you two together what ten years ago I knew my daughter was going to be happy. She'd found her soul mate. Like I have with Dana. Never give up on love Stef. Even when you feel like things aren't great. Sometimes you need to take your woman by her hand and just enjoy her." I look at him and he winks making me smile. I look over at Lena who is still watching everyone dance. I take a deep breath. Sometimes everyone needs a wakeup call from their father-in-law it would appear. I go over to Lena and softly take her hand.

"Dance with me," I ask, she looks at me shocked, I'm not much of dancer.

"Really?"

"Yes," We walk onto the dance floor just as a slow song started. I turned and Lena stepped into my arms. My hands on her hips, her going around my neck, both of us in each other's personal space. Our foreheads resting against each other's. Our bodies moving in time with the soft beat. This felt so right. I move closer and our lips meet. I kiss her soft before looking into her eyes. Slowly getting lost in her eyes.

"I love you," I whisper,

"I love you too," She replies. Our bodies now touching. I love feeling this close to her. Our bodies moving softly to the beat. "What made you ask me?"

"Something your dad said,"

"What did he say?"

"That you know you are in love when you can spot your lover in a room full of people."

"I can always find you," She whispers in my ear. I smile as I rest my head on her shoulder. Our bodies moving in time. As the music stops we break apart and I look at her. Her eyes are full of love.

"No matter what, we are in this together," I say.

"Together." She replies. Grinning at me. I move closer and kiss her one last time. She takes my hand and we walk over to the drinks table. I pass her a glass of red wine and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Trying to get me drunk Mrs Adams Foster?" She says. I laugh

"No because when you are drunk you fall asleep," I say. Lena takes the glass and stands close to me. Our fingers interlocked. We are watching everyone around us.

"This could be us one day, surround by our kids and our grandchildren."

"You see us with grandchildren."

"Yes," she whispers. I love this woman and I know that in 30 years' time it will be us celebrating our 40th year together. I hold her close watching our children laughing and joking. This means the world to me. Holding my wife and watching our children. I really do love this crazy family.


	303. The Plumber

The Plumber

_This is a what if Brandon hadn't walked in when Lena and Stef were talking after Shaz left. _

_This has spoilers from 03x08._

_I hope you enjoy this_

_Thank you for reading._

_Please keep the Requests and Reviews coming. _

_This chapter has sexual content. _

Lena sat at the breakfast bar, writing out a cheque for Shaz the plumber that Stef had found to finally fix their bathroom.

"Err it's so great to work for clients that I like for a change," Shaz said while rocking back and forth watching Lena.

"It's so nice of you to say that," Lena smiled while still writing, briefly looking up at Shaz before going back to writing the cheque.

"Well it's true," Shaz was moving nervously "I mean, you have a beautiful home, beautiful family. Your partner Stef, eh what a great girl, huh?"

"Yeah," Lena smiled, she couldn't help it, "Yeah I really lucked out in the wife department."

"Yeah you really did. They don't make broads like that anymore, you know. Like really strong but feminine, God I bet she looks hot in her uniform." Just as the words were out of her mouth, Stef walked down the steps into the kitchen. Wearing her full uniform and her bag over her shoulder. Flipping her keys over in her hand. Suddenly Shaz's hands went to her hips and she went all flirty as she said "Oh, hey there,"

"Hey, how's it going?" Stef smiled before dropping her bag onto the stool nearest the door and her keys into the bowl.

"Good," Shaz said,

"Okay," Lena said before Shaz could start talking to her wife. She ripped the cheque out of the book "Here you go, see you tomorrow." Lena smiled at the plumber. Wishing she would just leave.

"Yeah, okay, right." Shaz made her way out of the kitchen. As she moved passed Stef, Stef tapped her on the shoulder.

"Have a good one?" Shaz turned back into the room looking at Stef, waved, when she got to the top of the three stairs she looked back at Stef and seeing Stef smiling and then she left.

"Where did you find her?" Lena said standing, unhappy.

"What?" Stef said looking at her wife. "She seems…"

"Into you," Lena said, as Stef gripped her blue mug and filled it with coffee.

"What? No Lena," Stef said. Lena looked at her wife. She knew that Stef didn't see what the rest of the world saw. Lena cocked her head to one side.

"Honey, she just said to me. I bet she looks hot in her uniform." Lena said even doing the quotation marks. Stef looked at her wife.

"I look like a cop," Stef said.

"Honey, you do look hot in your uniform." Lena said slowly. Stef looked down at herself. Frowning. Lena walked over and smiled at her. She gently made Stef look at her.

"I was just being friendly." She said slowly.

"You were just being you, honey. You're friendly to everyone. That's one of the many things I love about you,"

"I'm not…" Stef said slowly.

"I know babe," Lena lent herself forward kissed her. Gently. "I love you," Stef put her cup down and pulled Lena' into her. Moving her fingers along Lena's bare arms.

"I love you too." Lena loved hearing those words. She moved forward and kissed Stef again. Stef's hands found her woman's ass as the kiss grew passionate. Lena's hands started to undo her wife's police shirt. Stef pulls away and looks at her wife. Lena then gripped her wife's hand and pulled her upstairs. Stef followed slamming the bedroom closed. Lena looked at her wife, before walking back over and slowly opened her wife's shirt pulling it off. Stef let her. Lena pulled it off and then pulled her t-shirt off. Before kissing her again. A fire had been light and they needed each other. Before they knew it they were naked on the bed, kissing Stef moved down Lena's perfect body and got to her perfect centre. Stef kissed her wife's wet centre and before slowly making love to her with her mouth. Lena moaned her hands in her wife's hair. Keeping her in place as her hips moved into time. She couldn't believe this. She hadn't expected this they hadn't had sex in weeks. Now her wife was naked between her legs, slowly, passionately making love to her with her mouth. She looked down and saw that Stef was looking up at her. Stef's hand moving up her body to find her breast. Slowly rolling her nipple. Lena threw her head back just as her orgasm hit her. Her body shaking. She'd not had expected it and it had been months since she'd come. Stef. Kisses her stomach before moving back up her body, letting Lena come back down to earth. Stef wiped her mouth before kissing Lena softly. Lena looked up at her wife.

"Wow," Lena managed as her wife lay above her. She reached up and let Stef's hair out of her bun, watching her hair fall, like a golden river. She ran her fingers through it.

"It's been a while,"

"Since I came that hard,"

"Yes." Lena moaned as she pulled Stef down for a kiss tasting herself still. The kiss was slow and passionate. She rolled her wife over and looked deep into her eyes as she pushed two fingers deep into her wife. Slowly curling her fingers to hit that spot. She didn't take her eyes from Stef's as body moved in time with her fingers. She watched as Stef's face neck and chest went red, her body reacting to Lena's movement. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came chanting Lena's name. Lena smiled as she kissed her neck. Listening to her wife's breathing coming back to normal as she whispered Lena's name. Lena took her fingers out of her wife and wiped them.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Stef managed. "I need a shower,"

"You're not the only one," Lena laughed. "Been a while since we had other stuff in the afternoon," Stef smiled.

"Oh babe, sex in the afternoons is fun,"

"I know you've got bright red," Lena grinned.

"Hey, that's not far,"

"Well the plumber wants a bit,"

"You got a bit."

"I get every bit of you," Lena said, looking at her woman. Stef kissed her.

"Shall we shower, get dressed and make dinner for our kids,"

"And for us," Lena laughs. I'm hungry now. Stef smiles. "Come on woman," Lena got up dragging her woman up and into the bathroom. Both of them relaxed and ready for an evening meal with their kids.


	304. An Evening In

An Evening In.

_This was a requests, so I hope you enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please keep your reviews/requests coming._

_You all keep me writing_

_Enjoy _

The front door slammed shut and Lena looked up from the table where she was working on a grant. She frowned. she heard someone drop a bag, then she saw her wife. her uniform looked a complete mess. Her hair was all over the place and there was a cut above her eyebrow.

"Oh God, Stef," Lena got up and walked around the table reaching out she pushed her wife's hair out of her face. it had been ages since Stef had come home looking this bad. "What happened?"

"Suspect pushed me into fence to try and get away."

"Oh goodness are you okay?" Lena asked, as Stef held her hip.

"I'm fine, it's just a graze I promise."

"Where else are you hurt?" Lena asked, knowing at once there was more.

"I've got a burse on my knee and my shoulder but I'm okay,"

"Maybe you should take a hot bath,"

"I think I should. Where are the kids?" Stef asked looking around the house was too quite.

"they've gone to help Callie at the centre with their summer fair." Lena said, her face still full of worry for her wife. "Come on." Stef took Lena upstairs and ran her a bath in their bathroom. Stef locked her gun away and stripped down, seeing she also had bruising starting on her hip and stomach where her gun belt had gone into her. she wrapped herself up in her robe and went into the bathroom, Lena had ran her a bath and it smelt amazing.

"It smells good in here," Stef said.

"Good, let me wash you," Lena said, Stef smiled as she dropped her robe and Lena frowned seeing the bruises on her body. She let Stef sink into the water and listened to the moan of pleasure as she sank into the hot water. Lena took the wash cloth and started to wash her wife. taking her time to clean her lover, she also washed her hair. She wouldn't let Stef help. Lena finished washing her hair. She looked at Stef.

"You have magic hands." Stef said slowly.

"I don't,"

"Oh you do I feel so much better when you wash me."

"Well I hate seeing you hurt. I know your job is hard and you can get injured, I hate it when you come home hurt." Lena admitted as she kissed the top of Stef's head. Taking in the smell of her wife's shampoo. She always loved it.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry babe," Lena said softly. "Why don't you get out and I'll make us some dinner."

"That sounds amazing." Stef said as Lena kissed her one more time before leaving her. Stef got out and dried herself off. Before dressing in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of PJ pants as she was in pain. She went downstairs and smiled. She walked into the living room and Lena had made dinner and put it on the coffee table so that Stef didn't have to sit at the table. soon they were both eating and just enjoying each others company. Once they had eaten. Lena ran her fingers down Stef's leg as they curled up together. For once Stef was leaning into Lena. And Lena was holding her. gently playing with her blonde locks.

"I love you so much," Lena said,

"I love you too, I'm sorry I panicked you."

"It's okay. I just worry."

"I know." Stef said. She knew that sometimes Lena found her work very hard to deal with. Even more so since she was shot. "How was your day?" Stef asked.

"Still writing grants, we need to get our English scores up otherwise we won't get the money coming in,"

"I'm sorry babe,"

"It could mean that I have to fire Timothy."

"Why?"

"He won't conform. Monte says if he doesn't we will have to let him go."

"Oh," Stef really didn't understand school politics, Lena kissed her wife's head as they both sat in silence and soon she knew that Stef had fallen asleep. Lena smiled she knew her wife had had a long day. She didn't know how long she sat there with Stef sleeping in her arms. The kids came home and even the noise of them all arriving and chatting didn't wake Stef. They all kissed their Mama and went to bed. Lena gently kissed her wife waking her softly.

"Stef, babe, come on lets get you to bed."

"Dishes?" Stef asked, looking at the coffee table.

"They can wait tomorrow." Lena said taking her hand and taking her to bed.


	305. The Brownie

The Brownie

_Hello all_

_This was a request. I very much hope you enjoy it sorry for the delay, My nan is ill and I'm working long hours _

_Please keep your requests / reviews coming_

_Thank your for your time,_

_Enjoy. _

Stef opened the tin which belonged to Harrison one of the office jokers and smiled when she saw a brownie wrapped in cling film. She just needed a sugar boost before heading home. It had been a crazy day she eat it, before filing her reports and heading home. Suddenly she couldn't stop giggling. She pulled the car in the drive way and looked around. She suddenly didn't know what she was doing. She got out of the SUV and fell face first onto the grass, lucky she wasn't in uniform. She was wearing jeans and a shirt. She'd only gone into work to file so papers. Lena walked out of the house. Looking at Stef who was now lay in the middle of the lawn face down giggling. Lena put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked,

"Laying down." Stef giggled.

"In the middle of the lawn?"

"It's comfy," she rolled over looking up at her wife. "You're really pretty,"

"Thank you babe, what's the matter?"

"Duno, Eat a brownie now I'm here,"

"What kind of brownie?" Lena asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"A brown one," Stef said totally serious.

"And what did it taste like,"

"Chocolate, it was brown you know, a brownie," Stef said, Lena wanted to laugh but knew she couldn't. she was trying to keep a perfectly straight face.

"Where did you get the brownie from love?"

"Harrison's tin, it was on his desk, we always eat his cakes." Stef was still lay there looking up back at her wife, Lena took her phone out, leaving her wife there and phoned Harrison.

"Hello,"

"Jack it's Lena."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, erm, what was in the brownie's on your desk,"

"Shit, they are pot brownies," He said, making Lena smile. "Who eat one?"

"Who do you think if I'm calling?"

"Not Stef?"

"She's lay on our front lawn and won't get up,"

"Oops, sorry,"

"You will be Jack," Lena laughed, before saying her goodbyes and walking back over to her wife who was now watching the clouds move across the sky.

"They are so pretty you know," Stef said,

"In what way my love?" Lena said sitting down with her wife, glad the kids were out for evening

"They are like fluffy cotton candy flouting through the air in shapes of dragons and snakes and islands."

"You've had a pot brownie," Lena said as Stef looked at her,

"No I had a brown brownie, full of chocolate goodness I did Lena I did,"

"It also had pot in it, I spoke to Harrison,"

"Oh shit, crap, sorry," Stef looked at her wife and Lena smiled.

"You didn't mean too,"

"Nope,"

"Let's not let the kids see you like this,"

"Like what?"

"Thinking clouds are cotton candy."

"Oh that,"

"Shall we go inside,"

"Do we have snacks?" Stef asked like a five year old Lena couldn't help but smile.

"Yes we have snacks."

"Yay," Stef jumped up and ran inside and Lena couldn't help but smile. she knew the affect would wear off and her wife would want to sleep but right now she had to follow her and she was glad she did as she walked into the kitchen and she found Stef sat on the kitchen table that as now surround by snacks.

"Mm, Stef why are you sat on the kitchen table."

"Best view,"

"of what?" Lena asked sitting next to her on a stool.

"Frankie's tree," Stef whispered. Lena smiled sadly as Stef looked at her wife, "I love her, I love you, you're my amazing wife, I'm sorry we had to chose. I would always chose you." Stef reachd out touching her wife, "Always you, you're the love of my life,"

"I love you so much Stef, even high," Lena grinned, Stef moved across the table and kissed her wife, before falling off the table, she lay in the middle of the kitchen floor giggling. Lena looked at her

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine my love, this floor cushioned my fall,"

"Oh Stefanie." Lena said shaking her head as Stef slowly got up, suddenly Stef felt sick and she ran to the downstairs bathroom, vomiting.

"You okay babe,"

"I'm sleepy," Stef said,

"Come on," Lena flushed the toilet and help her wife upstairs hoping this would get the pot out of her system,


	306. Dinner At Work

Dinner At Work.

_Hi all, _

_This was asked for on tumblr, if you want to find me on there I use UKendeavour on there too,_

_I hope you enjoy it,_

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming,_

_Enjoy,_

Lena looked at her laptop, she had had enough of writing this grant proposal. All she wanted right now was something to eat, she sat back thinking she should go and get something to eat when there was a light knock on the door,

"Come in," Lena said in her vice principal voice, the door opened and she could help but smile when a sexy blonde cop poked her head around the door,

"Is it safe?" Stef said, looking around,

"Depends what you have with you?" Lena said folding her arms, completely serious. Stef grinned.

"How about a hot chicken deli on wheat bread, with a side salad and fresh OJ juice?" Stef said still not coming in but holding up a brown paper bag.

"You, my love, may enter," Stef grinned coming in. walking over to Lena's sofa and putting the food out onto the table, Lena got up and sat on the sofa as Stef passed her the hot sandwich,

"Bad day love?" Stef asked, sitting close to her and eating her own steak sandwich.

"Yes, I'm so glad to see you,"

"Must be terrible." Stef laughed, Lena leant over and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Fed up of writing our score out, these grants are hard to get," Lena said, eating her sandwich. Stef ran her hand along her leg,

"I hate paperwork too; my desk at the station is full of it,"

"So you're avoiding your desk,"

"Yeah and I thought if I'm going to avoid it I want to avoid it with my wife," She smiled, Lena laughed finishing her sandwich, she linked her fingers with Stef's as they drank their juice together. just enjoying being together,

"I've missed these lunches," Lena said,

"Me too, we should get back into the habit," Stef was now playing with her wife's ring as the door opened without being knocked. Stef looked at the woman who entered. She was small, but looked professional. Stef didn't let go of Lena's hand as the woman walked in closing the door. She turned and looked at the couple sat together.

"Sorry I didn't know you had company," The woman said, Lena smiled

"No, no it's fine," Lena said getting up. Stef slowly stood taking in the woman, "Monte, this is my wife Stef, Stef this is the new principal Monte Porter," Stef shock hands with the woman and coked her head to one side. Looking at the woman,

"Nice to meet you," Stef said, smiling

"Nice to meet you too, I'm sorry I didn't expect you to have company," Monte said looking at Lena.

"Stef bought me lunch,"

"Oh, how nice," Monte said, with a hitch in her voice, "I was just coming to let you now that I've drawn up the advert for you to approve from the new department had of English."

"Right, have you emailed it too me,"

"Yes," Monte replied.

"I'll check it over once I've had my lunch," Stef sat back down and watched her wife and her wife's new boss. She wasn't sure about her.

"Oh I'll let you finish then," with that Monte left and Lena walked over to her wife, sitting back down.

"I don't like her," Stef said

"What?" Lena said eating her salad and rubbing Stef's leg.

"She fancies you," Stef said,

"What? No she doesn't." Lena said, looking at Stef.

"She does." Stef said, "She can't keep her eyes off you,"

"I think she's straight,"

"Well you must have superpowers then,"

"What do you mean?"

"Turning straight women gay," Stef laughed, Lena leant into her wife laughing.

"You were already gay,"

"Yes well." Stef laughed. Lena leant forward and kissed her,

"I only want you," Lena whispered.

"I only want you too. I love you Lena,"

"I love you too," Stef kissed her again before looking at her watch. "I've gotta get back to that pile of paperwork."

"Okay baby, I'll see you at home."

"See you later babe," Stef kissed her wife again before leaving. Lena cleared away their dinner things before getting on with her day, feeling happier that she'd got even half an hour of alone time with Stef.


	307. Raising Money

Raising money

I stood at the far end of the room, just watching her, move around. My job today was simply to be here for her. She's doing the hard work of sweet talker the donors for the school. Tonight I'm here as wife, lover, friend and supporter. That's all I need to do. She looks up every so often catching my eye, making sure that I know she knows where I am. A glass of wine in my hand. My eyes are always drawn to her. I can't help but look at her, watch her. Tonight she is dressed to impress, in a green blouse and pencil shirt, her hair up and out of her face on top of her head in the only way she can. I love her hair, my thoughts go to running my fingers through her curls. I love them so much. She's deep in conversation with a smartly dressed man. She looks up over his shoulder and smiles at me. it's a private smile that only I get. I smile back and raise my glass of wine and she laughs softly.

"I see you are doing your duty," Mike said coming up beside me, he was here because all the parents had been invited.

"I'm just here to look pretty," I laugh, he smiles at me.

"Whatever Stef,"

"What can I say I'm just the eye candy," I can't help but grin as Lena walks over and hears the comment,

"What's that about eye candy?" Lena said as she picked up a glass of red wine from the table and joined myself and Mike.

"I was just telling Mike that my purpose tonight is to be your eye candy." Lena laughed.

"Oh Stef, you're more than that," Lena said, slipping her hand into mine.

"Yeah she's a jackass," Mike said, I looked at him

"Really we are not at the station now Michael, my wife doesn't allow me to curse," I said, trying to sound serious and failing.

"Does she know what you like in the station?" Mike asked, Lena looked at me smiling.

"Oh I know more than she thinks I do," I laughed,

"She's knows me too well,"

"After 12 years I'd hope she does." I said, looking around the room. Lena stepped closer to me.

"You need to behave yourself Mrs Adams Foster," She said into my ear, I grinned.

"Why would that be Mrs Adams Foster?" I asked, looking into her eyes,

"Because only good girls get treats,"

"Oh Goody treats," I said like a child.

"You sound like a child,"

"I'm yours." I grin. She laughs at me, before kissing my cheek,

"Mrs Adams Foster," A smartly dressed gentleman walked over.

"Mr Walker," Lena said, letting go of my hand to shake his. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm very good," He said, he seemed a happy man, he looked at me, grinning. "And this is?"

"This is my wife Stef,"

"Hello I'm Alan Walker,"

"Hi," I said shaking his hand.

"Are you a teacher?" He asks I couldn't help but laugh and I heard Mike cough behind me like he was chocking on his OJ

"Mmm No, I'm a police officer."

"Oh," he looked shocked. "Sorry,"

"It's okay, I don't have the patients to be a teacher. I'll leave that to my wife," I grin Lena puts her hand onto my shoulder. Laughing.

"I won't let her lose in a class room,"

"Hey, I'm a good Mom," I say looking at my wife

"Yes you are but you'd be a terrible teacher."

"How many children to do you have if you don't mind me asking?" He asks, I look at him and grin.

"Five teenagers."

"Wow you've got your hands full,"

"Yes, lucky we're a good team." Lena says. Mr Walker smiles at her.

"I like you Mrs Adams Foster, you're a good person and you're doing a great job. I'd like to donate for the sports programmes how do I do that?"

"This way," Lena says before winking at me.

"Just doing your bit there Stef," Mike says as Lena leads the man off to sign some forms

"Yep, my bit to get laid tonight,"

"Wow gross, too much information."

"Hey, what's wrong with Lena," I say laughing.

"It's you not her." we both laugh I look over at my wife and take her in. I'm the luckiest woman a live to be lucky enough to be with her. i couldn't imagine my life without her.


	308. Good Day Gone Bad Part One

A good day goes bad

PART ONE

_Hello all, well I'm heading away for a week but before I go I thought I'd give you a one off however I think for the first time ever this is gonna be a two parter._

_The car accident at the end of 0221 DIDN'T happen in this story._

_Thank you so much for reading as always. _

_You can now follow me on twitter look out for UKEndeavour_

_I'm also on Tumblr as UKEndeavour_

_Hope you see you all there,_

_Please keep your requests coming,_

_Please enjoy. _

What a day? I am finally home. Mariana had an awesome dance off. I'm so proud. Then Robert finally signed the papers and we are now free to adopt Callie. The last hours of my shift had been spent cleaning up after a bad car accident. All I wanted to do now was kiss and hug my kids and hold my wife. it's day like this that make me realise how important they are too me. I close the front door an the house is too still. I put my work bag down near the door an walk into the kitchen and find just Jude there eating a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

"Where's Mama bud?" I ask, kissing the top of my sons face.

"Upstairs, she's not herself," He said without thinking.

"What do you mean? I ask rubbing his shoulder, making him feel safe.

"He was on the phone to Monte, well I think it was her, she kept saying it couldn't happen again and she felt guilty it had happened." Jude says looking down. He looks guilty for telling me. I kiss him

"it's okay," I say leaving him. What could she mean, my heart is sinking as I walk up the stairs. I open our bedroom door closing it softly. Lena is sat at the window looking out at the totally black backyard. I know what she's looking at. From our window you can get a perfect view of Frankie's trees. I remove my shirt, throwing it onto the bed.

"Hey love,"

"Hi" she says not looking at me.

"What's the matter?" I ask slowly.

"You're going to hate me," she was crying I can hear it in her voice and see it in the refection of her in our window.

"I don't think that is possible." I reply sitting on my side of the bed looking at her. she turned to me. I could see at once that she as guilty of something, her eyes weren't holding mine.

"I…" She stops rubbing her face.

"Just talk to me," I need her to just say it. I find my hands balling into a fist.

"Monte kissed me…" She says, my heart sinks. My body shaking, "I kissed her back for like three seconds and then I pulled away." I stood up and walk around the bed. I know she watched me. "I'm sorry Stef." My shoulders start to shake as I feel the tears start to roll down my face. it's happening. I'm gutted my wife has done the unspeakable. I feel the anger building.

"How could you?" I whispered bitterly.

"We were talking, I started crying. She hugged me then she kissed me. I did pull away Stef."

"You kissed her back Lena, even for three fucking seconds you kissed her back," I slam my hand against the oak door frame leading to our en suite.

"Please," I hear her get up, "Honey," I turn to her. my heart is breaking.

"Please don't honey me. right now I have the right to curse, you kissed another woman. I've never even thought about it."

"Neither have I. you know you're the love of my life."

"Even when I'm an ass," I reply,

"Lately you've been keeping things from me,"

"I've been trying to keep our daughter under our roof. I'm sorry I went about it ass over tit. But you know I've never ever kissed another person. In the ten years I've never kissed or touched another woman. You know why Lena I've only ever wanted you." I'm shaking. I can't help it. Right now I want to smash something, throw something. But I can't. I hear a knock on our front door. I swing our bedroom door open letting it hit the wall as I go down to open the door, knowing the kids won't open the door at this time of night. I open it an don't even smile into the face of the woman who was destroying my marriage.

"Hi Stef." She smiles at me like I don't know.

"How fucking dare you?" I say,

"Honey," I hear Lena behind me.

"What?" Monte says, faking surprise.

"How fucking dare you kiss my wife,"

"Oh," She stepped back an I found myself stepping forward.

"What the straight girl wanted to know what it's like to be with a woman, you do it in your teens not with another woman's wife."

"I didn't…"

"mean for it to happen," I laugh at the words. She looks shocked that I'm so angry.

"Lena's not innocent in this,"

"Oh don't even go there," I say, "You will listen to me. you will never and I mean this NEVER touch my wife again,"

"I'm her boss,"

"Oh so now you are using her, I'm sure the teachers union would love to hear that," I reply. She looks at me shocked.

"I don't understand?" Monte said, I know she's trying to look past me to see Lena.

"You're her boss and right now it would appear you are sexually harassing her."

"No she's my friend,"

"Friend. You go around making out with all your friends do you?" I demanded I'm yelling now. My temper has taken over.

"No…no…"

"If I wasn't a cop I'm smack you so hard but you're not worth my effort," I turn looking to the eyes of the only woman I've ever loved. Still love. The woman who means more to me then anything else. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Get her out of my fucking house right now," I walk past my wife an head upstairs, still completely heartbroken. I barely notice all five children standing at the top of the stairs. I walk into our room. I stop. I don't know what to do with myself. My heart feels like it's been ripped out. I open the closet looking at the mix of mine and Lena's clothes, we've never really separated them. Only my police shirts and trousers are to one side. I take another deep breath.

"Mom," I hear from the doorway. I look into the eyes of my eldest son,

"Yeah," I reply, I know I sound down. I can't help it.

"What you doing?" Brandon asks, I shrug really not knowing what I'm doing. "Don't leave," That thought hadn't even crossed my mind but him saying out loud made me realise that it must have been going through all five of theirs.

"I'm not going anywhere son, I just need to change out of this uniform,"

"She loves you Mom," Brandon says slowly. I look at him, this wise young man.

"It hurts B,"

"You will work it out, trust me. You two are meant to be,"

"Do you really think that?" I ask slowly.

"Yes Mom, since that first moment I saw you with her, I knew you two would be together forever. Mama loves you."

"I know son, why don't' you guys go and play a game downstairs I think you Mama and I need to talk," I say seeing Lena over my sons' shoulder. He nods, kissing me, he walks away gently touching Lena shoulder as he left the room closing the door behind him. Lena is starring at me, she's unsure. She's as confused as I am. I grip the closet door.

"She's gone," Lena whispers.

"Good," I slam the closet door shut finally getting out some of the pent up aggression I am feeling. I see Lena jump.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes, nothing else to do Is there."

"I'm sorry," Lena looked me in the eye as she says the words and I know she is telling the truth.

"Do you know how I feel right now?"

"Yes," She looks down . "Like you heart has been ripped out, I felt the same when I caught Gretchen in bed with my best friend,"

"I'm betting this is not the same feeling Lena, you're the love of my life, the one person I can see forever with. Right now I feel like you took hold of my heart, ripped it out of my chest and then jumped on it."

"You know I love you,"

"I know that yet you still let another woman kiss you,"

"I felt lost," Lena says looking at me. "You've been keeping shit from me, I was crying and she just touched my hair after the hug and then kissed me."

"That doesn't make this shit better," I want to yell. But I'm not my voice is steady.

"You're my world Stef."

"You're mine, from the moment I saw you. You're my everything." Suddenly I felt sick. I couldn't help it I ran into the bathroom and vomited. She's behind me rubbing my back,

"Babe," Her voice is full of concern. This is the woman I love. The woman I fell in love with. "Let me get you some water," She goes, I flush wash my face and and use mouth wash before going back into our bedroom and sitting on our bed, looking up at the photo on the dresser, the photo of us on our tenth anniversary, her looking at the camera smiling and me lost completely in the moment. She walks in and passes me a glass of water. I take it.

"Thank you,"

"I never meant to make you vomit."

"It's the thought of you with her Lena." I say.

"I know," She rubs my back, I naturally relax at her touch. "Please don't leave me," I look at her. Into those dark eyes.

"I will never leave you, we've got a lot to work out but I would never leave you,"

"Thank God," Lena's voice was low.

"I don't want you seeing her,"

"That may be hard she's my boss,"

"I know," I find myself calming down.

"I'm so sorry Stef, I don't know why I kissed back,"

"You did it because in that moment you were lost, I'm not saying I'm happy about it. I can't forgive you right away but we will grow from this. Right now I need a shower and some dinner and some alone time, then we will talk okay?"

"Yes I'll make you some dinner,"

"Thank you," With that she left the room. I rub my forehead. Wishing I could make this all okay. I'd never felt so let down and betrayed but I also knew that my words to Lena were true, with time I would forgive her and we will work this out. She's my world. Right now I need a shower because I feel dirty.


	309. Good Day Gone Bad Part Two

Good Day Gone Bad

_Part Two_

_Hey all this is part two to the Lena tells Stef about Monte. _

_Please enjoy_

_Just a little reminder that I'm dyslexic and sometimes there will be errors that I and my beta miss. So please forgive me. _

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming, you guys really do keep me writing _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

I'm sat in our back yard, a bottle of beer in my hand. I've had a long shower and I'm now dressed in baggy cargos and a baggy comfy shirt. I needed the comfort. All I can think about is the fact that my wife, the love of my life had kissed another woman. I look at my wedding ring. It means the world to be married to this woman. I'm her woman. She's all I've ever wanted. I know I've kept things from her. Done things I shouldn't be doing. But I was doing it all to keep our family together. I never thought my actions would drive her into the arms of another woman. I drink the last of my beer. Taking a deep breath as I open the next bottle. I heard the door open and close behind me but I don't look up. She sits down beside me. I look at her and see her eyes are still red rimmed. She's been crying and crying hard. I want to push her hair out of her face. I want to touch her. But I can't.

"You okay?" She asks slowly, her hands moving nervously. She wanted to touch me I can tell.

"Been better," I admit. "I keep thinking about her kissing you,"

"You shouldn't,"

"Easier said than done," I drink some of my beer. "All I can see when I close my eyes is her kissing you. I hate that it's happened. I hate more that you kissed her back," I'm calm. Too calm. It's scary. Even to me.

"I didn't mean to kiss her back,"

"But you did." I say, I take a deep breath.

"I know. I'm sorry." She reaches and gently takes my hand, her long fingers playing with mine. It was more out of habit. I found myself playing with her fingers.

"I know you are sorry," I say not looking at her. I'm just enjoying the feeling of her hand in mine. "I just hate that she kissed you,"

"I wish it hadn't happened. I never meant to kiss her back. I pulled back. Shit." She got up. She started to pace up and down the garden. Every time she went past Frankie's tree she touched it. I see she is shaking. She's upset. I put my beer down and get up. I need to forgive her. I need to hold her. I take her into my arms. Her hair in my face. I smell the lemons. Her hair has always smelt of lemons. I hold her close and I feel her body shaking. I know she's crying. She's holding onto me. I'm rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," She says slowly.

"I know." I rub her back. I pull away and look at her. I look into those amazing brown eyes. These are the eyes I love so much. they show all her emotions. I can't help it. I move forward and close my eyes, my hand coming to her face as we kiss, slowly. Our mouths slightly open. Our bodies close. Her hand finds my hair. I love how she pulls my hair. Her other hand finding the back of my neck. Pulling me further into her kiss. It feels so right. i pull away. I look into her eyes again. I grip her hand

"Stef," She says as we walk into the house, closing the door. I took her upstairs. Slamming our bedroom door. I pull her back into my arms I kiss her. forgetting all about Monte. I just kiss her as we fall onto the bed. Her leg hooked over mine. Pulling me harder against her. I kiss her neck. My hand finding her ass. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I say between kisses. I love kissing her neck. Her hand gently pulling at my shirt.

"Stef, babe,"

"Yes," I look up at her. she runs her fingers down her face.

"You're all I've ever wanted." I smile. Before kissing her again. I don't know how it happened but soon we are both naked in the middle of our bed with me on top. Her body feels so good. I'm kissing her passionately. Our breast rubbing together, it felt so good to be naked with her. I gently ran my hand down her toned body. Finding her wet centre. I gently rubbed her clit. She broke the kiss to look into my eyes. I love her little moans. With our eyes locked together, I pushed two fingers deep into her. Slowly and passionately making love to her. Her hips moving in time with my fingers. Her fingers running up and down my back. I lean down every so often kissing her lips. before looking back into her eyes. She puts her hands on either side of my face making sure I couldn't move my head. I smile at her. she smiles back. Then it hits her.

"Stef…Stef…Stef….." She chanted my name as she came hard around my fingers. Pulling me close. I kissed her neck

"Wow," I say as I slowly pull my fingers out. Lena grins at me.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too babe, always." And in that moment I knew we were going to be fine and that moment in time would not define us. We were going to be just fine. I roll off my wife and cuddle her close. Just enjoying the feeling of Lena in my arms knowing that this woman really was my forever.


	310. Airport

Airport

_Hello all_

_This is just a short bit of fluff, I'm still slightly jet lagged and still getting back to normal but please enjoy._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming. Love from hearing from you guys._

_Please enjoy. _

I'm stood in the Arrivals area of the San Diego Airport. I am waiting for her to come home. I miss her so much. I'm hopping from one foot to the other. I'm excited that she's coming home. I've missed her so much. I've put an outfit on I know she will enjoy. I'm wearing jeans, my black fitted shirt and my cream blazer, with my boots. I look up at the arrivals board seeing that her flight has finally landed. She's delayed. All I have to do now is wait. She's been away to England to talk about how Charter schools work. Lena had been so proud to be able to go. Right now all I want to do is hold her. I've missed her so much. The kids have missed her. Charlie and Frankie, at two years old didn't understand where Mama had been but they had seen her on Skype. I saw the first few passengers coming off the flight. I'm so excited and there she is. Her hair up on her head, a flowing cream and purple top and with her jeans. Her wheelie bag behind her. I grin.

"Hey," She smiles coming to me. she kisses me softly on the lips. we've not seen each other for three weeks and she doesn't care who saw us. I smile into her lips before she pulled away.

"Hey," I say. Looking at her. she looks stunning. She always has. "How was your flight?"

"Long I'm glad to be home,"

"Let's get you home," I grin as I take her hand and we walk towards the parking lot. I love the feeling of her hand in mine. It feels like too long. Once we are in the car I look at her.

"God I've missed you babe," I say looking into her eyes. she reaches over and gently runs her finger down my face. I love it.

"I've missed you too, all I've been dreaming about was being home with you, my bed was massive."

"Our bed is massive when you're missing." I say grinning.

"You saying I take up all our bed?"

"No babe, it's just I miss rolling over to hold you or to have you spoon me." I say. Lena smiles. That's amazing smile. before yawning she was suddenly sleepy. "Come on lets get you home the kids are staying with my Mom tonight so we're alone."

"I need to sleep." she said.

"Well we can have a nap." Lena grins at me as I put the car into drive. We drive back the house by the time we get home Lena is sleeping in the passenger seat. I pull the car into the drive and smile at her, I gently reach over and run my fingers gently down her cheek. She opens her eyes looking at me. that amazing smile comes back to her face. she moved forward and kissed me softly on the lips. she was just glad to be home. I was glad she was home too.

"Lets get you to bed."

"Wow what a pick up line?" Lena laughs at me.

"I didn't know I had to chat up my own wife?"

"I think it's called flirting when you are married."

"Oh so if I say, do you fancy a bath, that's me flirting,"

"Depends if you are joining me," she winks at me it's rare for her to wink at me.

"Always." I laugh.

"Well what are we waiting for." I turn the engine off and we get out of the car with me carrying her case. She's so glad to be home and right now I'm so glad to her back in my arms.


	311. Five Years On

Five Years On.

_Hello all_

_Just some fluff for you all_

_Enjoy_

_Please keep requests and reviews coming._

_You can find me on tumblr and twitter ukendeavour. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

The rain hit the windshield, the thunder rolled out along the sky. The storm was rolling in from the ocean and right now I'm watching it. I'm just having a few moments to myself. Our crazy house, the noise of our seven kids, the sound of my wife, our lives. But right now I'm sitting in my SUV near the beach watching the incoming storm. Today it is five years since my father passed away. it still breaks my heart that I never got to make my peace with him. That I was still mad at him because he wouldn't get over or passed the fact I'm gay. I wish I'd got to talk to him that day. After I found him I lay on our bed, with Lena holding me. I didn't cry. I just lay there. The passenager door opened and Lena got into the car, she looks at me.

"I thought I'd find you here," She says. She looks soaking wet and she's only got out of Brandon's car into mine. Brandon then left. Leaving us alone.

"Where are the kids?"

"At home, the twins are sleeping, the others are older enough to look after them and themselves." Lena says. I look at her.

"Good, sorry I just left." I say, before watching the colourful lightening.

"It's okay. I do know what today is." I look at her. "Today is the anniversary of your dads death."

"I know, listening to all the kids today, having all seven of them in house. I thought it would make it better but it didn't. I just felt so miserable. So I left."

"The twins missed you at bedtime." Lena says as she gently runs her fingers down my cheek. I look deep into her eyes.

"I will kiss them when I get home." Lena leant forward and kisses me. Her lips are so soft against mine. I feel so safe with her. I pull back after a few moments. And run my hand along her leg. she's got very strong legs. She looks at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel sad." I admit. Lena's fingers are now playing with my blonde hair. It felt right. "I miss him. Last week I was watching the game and I was thinking my dad would love this. Watching Charlie playing baseball. I think my dad would be proud. He has one good hit on him. I just miss talking to him, even when we were rowing over my sexuality."

"He always respected me." Lena says. I smile, her fingers are still messing with my hair.

"He did. I just wish he had come to our wedding. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Standing with you, holding you. Marrying you. I love you so much and I wanted him to be okay with us. I know he never was I stood in his kitchen. I told him I love you more than anything else in the world and that still stands." I felt tears running down my face.

"I love you too babe," she kisses me again.

"I'm sorry I just left the house."

"It's okay. I know today is always hard for you honey. Why don't we go home?"

"Okay," I start the car and drive home. The rain getting heavier. I pulled into the drive. The house look quite. I look at Lena who is watching me I smile and we get out of the car. We manage to get into the house but we are wet. We head upstairs. I kiss our young twins. Check in on all our older kids and then go into our bedroom. Lena is putting her PJs on. I sit on the bed and watch her pulling off my shoes and then my jeans. Once I'm changed I lay in bed, looking up at our wooden ceiling. Lena gets into bed and gently runs her fingers along my stomach.

"I love you babe,"

"I love you too," I say softly. Lena snuggles into me. By the end of the night our smallest twins were in bed with us. This felt so right. Charlie, Frankie and Lena snuggled to me. This is the life I've wanted. I've always wanted. In my arms are two of my seven children and my wife. A woman I can't be without. She's the glue to this family. She's the head of the household. The most amazing woman I've ever met. I still sometimes have to punch myself that Lena Adams Foster is my wife. I look at her with Frankie half sleeping her, this amazing woman. Who after everything is still with me.

"Dad you may not off approved. " I whisper. "She's my world. She's given me all these kids and the life I've always wanted. I love her so much. she's my wife, my lover, my best friend. She knows me better than anyone, and you know what dad. We've lasted longer than you and Mom. I always wanted to make you proud. You were my dad. But five years on I feel like you still don't approve of my wife. she's my world and I'm never giving her up." I felt the tears coming as I was kicked by Charlie. I smiled. Rubbing my sons head. Then I look at Lena. Sleeping soundly. This really is how I love my life surrounded by these kids and this woman.


	312. Waking Up

Waking Up

_Hello all,_

_Here is a one off, _

_It's a request so please enjoy_

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Please keep the requests and the reviews coming,_

_I'm also on twitter UKEndeavour _

I roll over, my arms encircling the slim woman beside me. Her crazy curly hair in my face, it's so soft and smells of lemon and lime. I breath it in. I move closer, loving the feeling of her soft silky skin. She has this perfect skin. I don't know how she does it but it's so perfect. I gently put my leg over hers and kiss her neck. She moans, she's got the hottest moan.

"Morning babe," I whisper. Gently running my lips along her shoulder.

"Morning," Her voice is filled with sleep.

"How did you sleep?" I ask, gently licking her shoulder.

"Very well but that may have something to do with the awesome sex I had last night."

"Who with?" I say too quickly. Lucky she laughs. She's always laughs at my jokes.

"You," She laughs. I gently run my fingers along her arm. Linking our fingers together. We've been together six months now. It feels so right. Lena snuggles deeper into me.

"I've got the best teacher." I reply. She is the only woman I've ever slept with. She's taught me more about my body and hers then I did in the first 30 years of my life.

"Oh and that is me." Lena smiles before she rolls over and faces me.

"It is." I kiss her lips. I pull back and look into her eyes. Getting lost in eyes. I love her eyes. "Lena,"

"Mmm,"

"I love you," I can't believe I just said that. It's been building for weeks but neither of us has said the 'I love yous' I've told her she's a woman I can't live without but I had never said love. She looks into my eyes, smiling at me.

"I love you too Stefanie Foster." I can't help the tears that slowly run down my face. I can't believe this amazing, sexy woman is telling me she loves me. I can't believe it. she gently runs her fingers along my face. she gently pushes the tears away. "Why are you crying babe?"

"I'm just so happy,"

"I love you Stef I have from the moment we meet for the first time."

"I love you to, so much. I never want to let you go," I kiss her nose. Then my stomach made that noise that told me I needed to eat. She giggled.

"Are you hungry?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well Stef we are naked in bed, cuddling and your stomach has just come alive."

"I think it might have been the lack of dinner from last night."

"Well someone decided it was more important to have sex on the coffee table,"

"That was me," I giggle.

"And then on the sofa, on the floor, in the bath, in the shower, on the bathroom floor and then in bed."

"We did it a lot last night," I think back

"Its because we've not done it for a week and you are Brandon free."

"It's been good," I smile.

"It has, how about we have a shower, get dressed and we can go and get breakfast in that nice little café near beach and we can have a nice relaxing breakfast."

"That sounds like heaven." I reply usually breakfast is a rush for me to get Brandon off to school

"Come on then babe," She gets out of bed and I watch her naked body until she covers it in her robe. She looks so hot.

"I'm so lucky." I say. She grins.

"Me too, now please come on." I smile knowing today is going to be another great day with my baby girl.


	313. She's My One

I walked through the house, it's so quite. It's the night before our wedding. It should be the happiest day of my life. Tomorrow I'm marrying the love of my life, I've been out all afternoon. After speaking with my father, basically telling him to stay away from our wedding if he cannot be behind us 100 per cent. Then I had gone to a jewellers and bought my wedding gift for Lena. I'd spoken to my mother who had just told me I wasn't the daughter she had dreamt off, I'm better. I don't feel better. Right now there is one person that I need to make up things too. My woman. I know she's in bed. It's too late for her not to be. I walk into our bedroom. Closing the door behind me. I look at her. She doesn't even look up at me. She's reading her book. I walk over to her side of the bed and get on my knees, looking at her. I take a deep breath.

"Of course I wanna marry you," I almost whisper, she's not playing with the book, "I'd be crazy not too," She throws her book hitting our closet she pulls me onto the bed and we roll over her lay on top of me. I draw my knees up and hug her tight. Right now all I want to do is hold her. smelling her hair. She pulls back and looks at me. She cocks her head to one side. Looking at me, she know something is up. She always knows.

"What's on your mind babe?" she asks me. looking down at her, her fingers playing with my hair.

"I went to see my dad," I say, she can see that there is more to it than that.

"What is it honey?" I love when she calls me honey in that sexy way.

"I told him not to come to our wedding,"

"Why?" She's shocked.

"Well I said if he can't be 100% behind our marriage then he is not to come to our wedding, I don't want anyone here that is not 100% behind our marriage. I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lena asked as my fingers started to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Being an ass. Marrying you is so important to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kisses me. I look at her. she's so perfect. "Where else have you been?"

"After speaking to my dad I was a little emotional, so I went for walk. Then I found myself at that cute jewellers shop you love so much,"

"Oh really," she's got that spark in her eye.

"Yes, I bought our wedding gifts."

"You…bought wedding gifts?" She is shocked. I can see it. I move as I'm resting on my wound and it's sore. She notices and moves slightly. Her body still wrapped around mine.

"I did."

"Something has changed."

"I let go of a voice, a voice that was telling me this was wrong,"

"Your dad's voice?" She asks me slowly.

"Yes, it was telling me what was wrong, I don't know why. I love you so much. I've never loved anyone the way I love you," she is almost crying.

"I love you too, you're my world Stef. Our relationship is everything." Lena whispers to me. my heart is beating quicker.

"You're my world," I kiss her before resting my head against her chest. Her lovely long fingers are running through my hair. In this moment everything is perfect.


	314. Home Time

Home Time.

_Hello all_

_Here is a one off for you, got another one in the pipe line but I thought it was time for some smut_

_So yes this chapter has Sexual content. _

_Thank you for reading_

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming. _

_Enjoy _

Lena stepped out of the shower, as she heard the doorbell again. he wrapped herself into her robe and pulled her wet hair up and let it drip as she ran to her apartment door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Stef, in full uniform standing there. Stef didn't say a word. She stepped into the apartment, almost slamming the door close. She put her hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. Lena moaned softly before her back hit the wall next to the door. her hands went around Stef's sounds as Stef almost picked her up, Lena wrapped her legs around her woman's hips without breaking the kiss. Stef moved her kisses to Lena's neck. Lena's break was coming in gasps.

"What's…got…into…you?" She managed as Stef kissed her. Stef simply broke the kiss and carried her into Lena's bedroom. Dropping Lena onto the bed.

"I need you, please." Was all Stef said. Lena simply nodded and got up on her knees on the bed and started to undo Stef's shirt as Stef kissed her again, this time the kiss was messy, sloppy. Stef sucked on Lena's lower lip. Lena pulled off Stef's shirt before her hands started on Stef's police issue belt and trousers. Stef broke the kiss and pulled her undershirt off and then removing her sports bra. Lena smiled at her woman's breasts she loved them. They were bigger then her own and more shapely. She moved her lips forward. Her lips locking around Stef's nipple, making Stef moan softly. Lena smiled. Lena knew her woman wasn't loud but in the three months they had been together she had found that parts of Stef's body always made her moan and Lena sucking on her nipple always worked. Lena bought her other hand up and started to play with her other breast. Stef pulled her trousers and boots off. She took her panties off. She was now total naked and got onto the bed with Lena. she opened Lena's robe and looked deep into Lena's eyes.

"I love you," Stef whispered,

"I love you too," Lena said, Stef kissed her again, rolling on top of her Lena. Gently kissing her way down her lover, licking her stomach and making Lena gasp. Stef smiled before parting her woman's leg. very slowly she licked Lena's sensitive nub. Before sucking on it gently. Lena's hand went into Stef's short hair. Holding her in place as she move her hips softly. Her head thrown back. Her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of this woman between her legs. Her woman. She loved that.

"Fuck…" Lena moaned. The woman who hated cursing was cursing in the bedroom. Stef didn't move. she slipped her finger into Lena. Lena moaned her name as Stef moved slowly in and out of her. Lena's hips moving in time. "Oh baby, just there." Stef was now hitting that spot. The spot Lena had showed her the first time they had made love two months before. Stef pushed another finger in. her lips never leaving Lena's clit as she sucked and moved her fingers in and out. Stef felt Lena's body start to shake. With one hand she gripped the sheets. Her other hand in her woman's hair. She almost screamed as her body gave way to the orgasm. Her body was shaking. Stef's name coming in gasps. Stef removed her fingers and licked them clean before moving up Lena's body and looking into the eyes of the woman she was so in love with.

"You okay baby?" Stef asked, looking at her woman.

"Yes, wow."

"I just needed you,"

"I can feel that." Lena reached up and pulled Stef down into a kiss rolling them over. Their naked bodies rubbing together making both women moan. Lena's hand opened Stef's legs further apart and slipped two fingers deep into her. Stef moaned. Stef's hands roaming all over Lena's naked back. Her hips moving in time with Lena's fingers.

"Fuck me, Lena. please. Ahhh yes baby," Stef whispered. She wasn't a load woman in bed. Lena kissed her neck. Slowly making love to the woman she was falling more and more in love with. Then it happened. Stef came around her Lena's fingers. She's never had sex like this. She'd never enjoyed sex until Lena. she was gasping as she came. Lena moved her fingers out and cuddled up with Stef.

"What bought this on?" Lena asked once their breathing had returned to normal.

"I just needed you. B's with Mom."

"Are you staying the night?" Lena asked.

"If you'll let me." Stef grinned. Lena kissed her again.

"Yes. You can." Just as she went In for another kiss Stef's stomach rumbled making them both laugh. "Are you hungry babe?"

"Yeah I am,"

"I'll make you some dinner, why don't you have a shower and get changed. you can borrow my t-shirt and shorts."

"Thank you babes," Stef smiled. Knowing she had found the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with


	315. Stef Learning Something

Stef learning something

_Hello all,_

_This is one off, that my girlfriend asked me to write, _

_I hope you enjoy it,_

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming _

Stef walked through the back door and grinned when both her little twins ran at their mother.

"MOMMY," Came their little three year old voices. Stef picked them both up as the sitter walked in, Stef hadn't meet her yet but Lena had hired her from a website and Stef trusted her.

"Hi," She kissed both her babies before looking at the young blonde who was no older than 19 the girl was starring at Stef as she put both the twins down. "Erm Hello,"

"Hi," The girl said. "You are Mrs Adams Foster,"

"I am but you can call me Stef," Stef smiled as Frankie hugged her leg. she was in full uniform.

"I'm Daisy, Lena hired me to watch these amazing twins of yours."

"Yes thank you," Stef said as she picked Frankie up again holding her daughter close. Sometimes Frankie just needed her Mommy. The young woman was staring at this woman, she couldn't take her eyes of her. she couldn't believe that this woman was so hot an in her forties. The door opened and Lena walked in. smiling.

"Hey baby, you're home early." Lena said, kissing her wife and then her daughter as Charlie ran towards her.

"MAMA."

"Hey little man," She looked at Daisy. "How were they Daisy?" The young woman didn't anwer she was watching Stef bending over and putting Frankie down. Lena cocked her head to one side before looking at her wife. "So Daisy how were Frankie and Charlie."

"Oh," The girl looked up. "They are amazing. They are very well behaved."

"Thanks," Lena said as Stef stood up. Daisy was watching her. Lena couldn't believe that Stef hadn't noticed. Stef left to went upstairs and Lena watched as the young girl pretended to text but she could tell her she was taking a photo of Stef. Lena couldn't believe it. she gripped her purse and paid the girl just wanting to get her out of the house. As she was paying her Stef came back down in baggy cargos and a tank top with a shirt thrown over the top. Lena smiled but Daisy's mouth feel open. The tank clung to her wife's toned stomach and you could make out her toned abs. Stef didn't notice, she was too busy playing with their twins. Lena paid Daisy and the girl once again took her phone out and pretended to send a text but was taking a photo of Stef bending over Lena just wanted the girl to leave now and showed her out. Stef picked the kids up and took them upstairs. Lena sat down, thinking. She was jealous of a nineteen year old girl. She looked up as Stef came back into the room, Lena took in her wife. this woman who meant the world to her. Stef sat herself down.

"They went out as soon as their heads hit the pillow."

"Good," Lena said, her thoughts still on the girl who had just let.

"What's the matter?" Stef asked, looking at her wife. as she sat beside her on the sofa and gently rubbing her wife's leg.

"Did you see the way that girl was looking at you?"

"Daisy?" Stef asked.

"Yes Stef, Daisy." Lena said. "She was pretending to text and taking photos of you. She was undressing you with her eyes and you didn't help by coming down in that tank."

"What you love this tank?" Stef said looking at herself.

"I do but so did Daisy. She couldn't keep her eyes off you," Lena's voice was showing her jealousy.

"Are you jealous?"

"No," Lena said folding her arms.

"What is it love?" Stef said slowly, she knew there was more to this.

"I just got jealous okay, she was looking at you, she was totally into you,"

"I really didn't notice baby," Stef said,

"I know. You were too busy with the twins and me. but I couldn't stop watching that young woman lusting after my wife. you never notice these things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stef said turning to Lena.

"You didn't even notice that Monte was lusting after me,"

"What do you mean?" Stef said frowning, looking at her wife.

"Monte kissed me and you didn't even notice." Lena said without thinking she got up, Stef looked at her.

"what do you mean Monte kissed you?" Stef said. Getting up and turning Lena to her so she could look at her.

"She kissed me."

"when?"

"When we go the grants, she had a bottle of wine, I was crying. She kissed me." Lena said as the tears started to come down.

"Did….did you kiss her back?"

"I pulled away." Lena admitted.

"But she kissed you. Her lips touched yours." Stef said. "I want to hit that bitch so hard."

"Violence never solved anything Stef. As a police officer you know that."

"It doesn't stop my feeling Lena." Stef looked at her wife. "And you should have told me."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"it was the day of the car accident."

"Oh crap, that's not a reason. You should have told me. No wonder you've pulled away from her you've barely mentioned her recently…" before Stef could finish the doorbell rang out. Stef opened the door and her hands went into a fist. She reised her arm but Lena gripped it.

"No Stef, please. It's not worth it." Lena said looking at her wife. she looked at Monte who looked at Lena.

"You forgot your paperwork." Monte said

"HOW DARE YOU," Stef yelled stepping forward. She wanted to punch this woman so badly

"How dare I what?" Monte asked trying to look like she didn't know what was going on.

"You kissed my wife,"

"It was wrong I know…"

"Wrong…You kissed my wife." Stef repeated, Monte suddenly looked scared.

"She was crying we hugged and…"

"Oh you are not painting yourself in a good light right now. For a college education woman you are stupid." Stef said her fists still at her sides. Lena's hand on her arm. "Do you make a habit of kissing other woman,"

"I'm straight," Monte said, as Lena's fingers moved over her arms.

"You ever come near my wife again, Lena will not be able to stop me from punching you."

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not," Stef looked at the woman who had had kissed her wife "You're her boss. You've taken advantage of her."

"No…no I didn't." Monte said slowly.

"Yes you did. And you will pay for it." With that Stef slammed the door in Monte's face before pulling away from Lena and going upstairs. She checked on both the twins making sure they were both sleeping. She went into their bed, sitting onto her side of the bed. She rubbed her forehead. She was still processing the fact that another woman had kissed her wife. Lena walked in, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry,"

"She kissed you and you kept it from me. You didn't even bring it up until our babysitter preved on me."

"I'm sorry, I love you,"

"I love you too, I'm just so angry, you should have let me punch her." Stef said

"I can't have you punching people babe,"

"She took advantage of you."

"I was falling apart, I never meant it to happen. I've only ever wanted you, since I first met you."

"I know you didn't babe," Stef looked at her wife. she put her hand onto her face. slowly she kissed her wife, slowly and passionately. She pulled away resting her forehead against Lena's. Lena's hands moving up and down her arms. Stef looked into her wife's eyes. "I need a shower."

"Okay baby,"

"Mama," Charlie's voice rang out. "Mommy, Mama,"

"I'll go," Lena said, "You go and shower."

"Thanks babe," Stef went to get her shower.


	316. Dad

DAD

_Hello all,_

_Thank you so much for reading, this is a request I got a while ago, I hope you enjoy it,_

_Please keep you requests and reviews coming,_

_Please enjoy. _

Stef stood in front of her father's grave. It had been a year since he had passed. she reached out and touched the headstone.

"I miss you dad," Stef said slowly. "I wish you were here. I know you never approved of who I am dad, but I wish you could see and meet your newest grandbabies. Last month Lena gave birth to our twins. They are so like her. we've named them after you. Our daughter is called Francesca but we call her Frankie, our son is Charlie. For your middle name. it wasn't my idea dad. Lena wanted to call them that. They are so like her. they both have her lovely hair. They have her skin tone. They are perfect. They have Lena's big brown eyes and long fingers. They sleep through the night something Brandon never did," Stef laughed, "Lena has this cute photo of me sleeping on the sofa. Both of them sleeping on my chest. I'm sorry I was perfect Dad. I did everything I was supposed to. I joined the service, I know I've made some mistakes. I should never ever have married Mike, dad. You shouldn't have sent me to see a minster when you caught me with Tess Dad. I know it broke your heart that I'm gay. I know that. But it's not a choice. I didn't choose this life but you know I wouldn't change it for the world. From the moment that Lena walked into my life I knew I couldn't go back.

"You're my dad, and I wish we could have talked more about our relationship instead of fighting all the time. I remember that night so clearly. Walking into the house I'd grown up and telling you I'd fallen in love with a woman. My son was five years old. My marriage to a man I'd only really married because he had got me pregnant in the back of his car was over. Then this amazing woman walked into my life. You were so angry with me. you couldn't understand that Mike and I were over. You always said I left Mike for Lena but that was never true Dad, Mike and I were already apart. He was drinking and I left. I never thought I would ever come out. You'd scared me so much by making go to that minster dad. But I did. I fell in love with Lena and I'm so glad I did. I'm happier now that I have ever been. I've got seven children, more than I ever thought I'd have. I've got the love of my life. She's my everything. I know you don't want to hear that dad. But she makes me so much happier than I've ever been. I love you dad. I miss you dad. I'm sorry I couldn't say that when you with us. I love my family dad, including you." Stef placed a single flower onto her fathers grave and turned she hadn't expected anyone to be there but there was Lena, a double stroller in front of her. both their new borns sleeping. Lena had tears in her eyes.

"I wish you could have said that to him too," Lena said, Stef walked around the stroller and put her arm around Lena.

"Hey dad, these two sleeping lovelies are you're newest grandbabies. On the left is our Charlie-Bear and on the right is Frankie. Love you dad," Lena pulled her wife closer. As Stef just stood in silence for a few moments after she spoke. Stef body completely relaxed into her.

"How did you know I was here,"

"Mariana told me," Lena rubbed her back.

"I'm glad you are here, did you walk?"

"Yeah, these two needed a nap," Lena smiled, "Plus I thought you could do with some company on the walk home."

"You and them are the best company I could ask for." Stef said as they slowly left the graveyard and headed home, slowly walking together. just enjoying the evening sunshine.

"I love you too," Lena said slowly.

"Good, because you're my world."

"Oh you've gone soft,"

"Don't' start woman," Stef laughed, Lena grinned enjoying her wife's laughter. She knew that today was hard for her wife and was just glad that in that moment together they were totally happy.


	317. Cramp

**Cramp.**

**_Hello all,_**

**_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy_**

**_Please keep your requests and reviews coming,_**

**_This chapter has sexual content _**

**_Thank you. _**

**Stef kissed her wife's neck. Slowly. Finding that one spot that Lena loved it to be kissed, it was just below her ear. It always made her moan or pull at Stef's hair. Right now. Lena's head was thrown back letting Stef get to that spot. Enjoying the feeling that her woman's mouth. Her hand lost in Stef's blonde locks. Their naked bodies covered in sweat, the small of sex was raising in the room. Stef's hand between Lena's long legs, her fingers deep inside of her. Their love making was steady. Stef's other hand lost in the black curls of her girlfriends hair. Putting her weight behind her fingers. They were totally lost in their love making. Lena's hips moving in time with Stef's finger. Stef suddenly stopped moving. **

** "****What's the matter?" Lena asked as soon as Stef stopped moving. Lena opened her eyes looking up at Stef. **

** "****Nothing," Stef said not wanting to admit it.**

** "****Baby, I'm almost there and you've stopped, what's the matter?" Lena looked at her woman, both her hands going to Stef's face. she kissed her softly and then looked deep into her eyes. **

** "****I've got cramp," Stef said pulling her fingers out and flexing her fingers. She was in so much pain. it had hit her so suddenly. She was flexing her fingers and Lena looked at her. **

** "****You okay babe?" **

** "****Yeah, I just can't make this stop." She was trying so hard to move her fingers and stop the cramp. "How can this happen?"**

** "****It happens to the best of us honey," Lena said slowly, running her hands up and down Stef's back. **

** "****I feel like I'm letting you down," Stef said as she moved her fingers. Letting the pain subside. **

** "****Stef," Stef looked down at her woman, smiling even after a year together she was still finding it all so incredible. **

** "****Yes my love?"**

** "****Kiss me," Stef smiled before leaning down and slowly she kissed Lena. it was slow, passionate. Lena moaned into the kiss. Her hands found Stef's ass. Stef kissed her deeper. Stef slowly ran her hand back down Lena's legs. then the cramp hit again. Stef pulled away.**

** "****For fucks sake." Stef said moving her hands again. **

** "****Stef it's okay, just come here and kiss me." Stef got back between her woman's legs and started the kiss her. she slowly moved her lips down her neck, making Lena moan. As she moved down her chest, sucking on each of her dark nipples. Slowly running her tongue around the nipples, knowing that it drove Lena wild. She licked her down Lena's toned stomach. Before kissing it. the she was there. At her woman's centre, she gently licked her.**

** "****Ahhh, Stef, yes," Lena moaned. As Stef slowly took her clit into her mouth. Sucking on it gently. Her hands moving along Lena's smooth long mocha legs. she moved slightly and pushed her tongue into her Lena. making Lena's hips move against her tongue. Lena's fingers lost in Stef's hair as she felt herself building again. Stef moved back to her clit. Then with her left hand she pushed two fingers deep into her. finding that spot. Then it happened she felt Lena's body tense, her legs started to shake. Stef had found that spot. **

** "****Stef, Stef, Stef, Stef." She chanted her lovers name as she came. Stef pulled away so she could watch. She loved watching Lena come down. She pulled her fingers out and looked at her smiling. **

** "****I love you Lena Elizabeth Adams." Stef said, with such passion in her face. Lena pulled Stef down for a passionate kiss. Tasting herself on Stef's lips. **

** "****I love you too," Lena replied. "Cramp and all," **

** "****Hey now," Stef laughed. Lena's hands moved up and down her back. Their bodies are both covered in sweat. "Like you have never had cramp,"**

** "****Not with you yet,"**

** "****Well I'm going to take it as I'm working harder then you then," Stef smiled, looking down at the woman who held her heart. **

** "****Oh really?" Lena laughed, they kissed again, then Lena pulled back. Looking deep into her eyes. **

** "****I never thought I'd ever feel like this,"**

** "****Like what honey?" Lena asked.**

** "****Like my life is complete. I never thought I'd fall this in love. You're my life, you and Brandon."**

** "****You're the love of my life babe," Lena said honestly. Stef kissed her again, holding her close. Stef moved to spoon her and slowly they both drifted off to sleep. **


	318. Normal

Normal

_Thanks for reading as always, _

_I hope you enjoy, thank you for your time_

_Please keep your request and reviews coming, you guys keep me writing._

_enjoy_

**Lena walked out of the school and smiled when she saw her wife, Stef was standing with her back to her, watching the ocean. She looked relaxed in a t-shirt and cut off cargos, her feet bare. Lena put her things into the car and took her blazer off. She locked the car and walked down. She stood next to her wife,**

** "Waiting for someone?" Lena asked, Stef looked at her wife and grinned. **

** "Yeah, just my wife," Stef said,**

** "Oh you're married?" Lena laughed. Stef took her hand. **

** "Yes to you," Lena stepped closer. Lena slipped her arm around Stef. **

** "Yes, you are and I wouldn't have it any other way." **

** "Good," **

** "Why are you here?"**

** "You complaining that I've turned up?" Stef said jokingly.**

** "No baby, I would never do that."**

** "I know babe," Stef laughed. "I just thought we could walk down the beach. Enjoy each others company. Just have some us time"**

** "Us time sounds good," just as they were about to set off. Lena heard her name she turned. **

** "Lena, Lena can you sign this before you leave please," Came Monte's voice. Lena turned with Stef. Who wasn't letting go o her wife. **

** "Can it not wait?" Lena asked, as they fully turned and Stef and Lena were standing hands now. Looking back at the school with their backs to the blue ocean. Stef took in Lena's new boss. They hadn't meet yet. She looked at the dark haired woman who looked very expensively dressed. **

** "I'm sorry it can't." Stef could tell the woman was well educated and she also didn't like the way she was looking at Lena. Lena let go of Stef's hand. "I'm trying to fax it off before close of business today."**

** "Let me look at it, I'll need to read it before I sign,," Lena sounded upset, Stef looked at her wife.**

** "It's okay love we can walk once you've read it,"**

** "Thanks honey," Lena looked at Stef before smiling. she loved when her wife was like this. Then she looked at Monte. She took the paperwork, "Stef this is my boss Monte, Monte this is my wife Stef,"**

** "Ahh, nice to meet you," Monte said, **

** "You too," Stef said,**

** "What do you do Stef?" Monte said, Stef raised an eyebrow as she watched Lena reading the paperwork**

** "I'm a police officer." Stef said.**

** "Wow, I've got so much respect for the police you guys do a great job," Stef looked at Monte, this wasn't usually the reaction she got**

** "Thanks," Stef said. **

** "You and Lena are amazing moms."**

** "Thank you we do our best. Not always easy when you have five of them." Stef laughed. Lena looked up**

** "Says you, the biggest kid of all," **

** "Me, I'm not a big kid?" Stef mocked hurt, making Lena laugh. **

** "Babe we were playing monopoly last night and you had to win."**

** "I always win," Stef winked at Lena making her laugh as she signed her name. Monte watched them both. She'd never seen a couple like it. **

** "There you go Monte, I'll see you Monday,"**

** "Thank you Lena." Monte took the paperwork. Stef took her wife's hand and they started to walk down the beach together. Monte watched. **

** "I don't like the way she looks at you," Stef said slowly. as they walked along the waters edge, the water lapping at their feet. **

** "What do you mean?"**

** "She looks at you like she wants to make love to you," Stef said. Her fingers locking tighter to Lena's**

** "She can look all she wants." **

** "What do you mean?" Stef looked at her wife, Lena smiled.**

** "She can look babe but I'm taken. I'm married,"**

** "You are,"**

** "Yes, to you. I only want, love and need you."**

** "I love you too babe," Stef said Lena could see she had something on her mind.**

** "What's the matter Stef?" **

** "What do you mean?"**

** "You can't hide it from me." Lena said slowly. Stef stopped. **

** "A year ago today I was shot," Stef said slowly. "Its been playing on my mind all day."**

** "Baby," Lena put her arms around her. "I love you,"**

** "I love you too," Stef said as Lena pulled her into a hug, holding her close. They kissed softly.**

** "Your shotin lead to something very important,"**

** "Our marriage," Stef said slowly.**

** "Yes, you woke up and asked me to marry you, that was all I needed in that moment. You're the love of my life." **

** "You're mine," Stef grinned.**

** "So yours." Lena laughed. They kissed again before heading back towards the school. "Did you bring your car?"**

** "No I walked down."**

** "Well my love, can I offer you ride home,"**

** "Why thank you," Stef laughed. As they walked back towards the car. From the school Monte watched as Stef and Lena walked towards Lena's car. Both of them laughing and joking. **


	319. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

_Hello all, the fosters is back and we got some great Adams Foster scenes._

_This is a request I got, so please enjoy_

_Please keep your requests and reviews coming_

_Thank you as always for reading. _

Lena held onto her wife as the teenagers partied around her. She was glad that her wife had come to her. They'd had a tough few months but the last three weeks had been the hardest but it felt to Lena like they were slowly reconnecting. Stef pulled away after what seemed like hours and looked at her wife.

"I'm sorry," She said pushing her blonde locks out of her face. She looked so sad.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Stef, I'm glad you came to me."

"I'm such a mess love,"

"I'm here to catch you as you fall," Lena whispered, putting her forehead onto Stef's, their eyes lock together. The party was going on around me.

"I couldn't lose another one of our babies." Stef whispered, her voice wavering. She was still shaking. Lena slowly rubbed her wife's back.

"They are all safe. Four of them are right here, and Jesus is at boarding school enjoying himself." Lena reassured her.

"The dreams…"

"Are about the accident?" Lena said, Stef looked at her slightly shocked.

"How did you know?"

"They only started the night after the accident. I guessed babe," Stef smiled as she kissed her wife's lips. "Why don't you get a drink I just need to check on the dance floor okay?"

"Okay," Stef did as she was asked but she was still totally lost in her own world. She pushed her hand into her pocket and rubbed her arm with her right hand. She felt so alone when she was at home, she had just wanted to see Lena and she was so glad she'd come. Being held by her wife felt so good. She gently rubbed her arm. She didn't know how long Lena was away but was so glad to feel her wife's arms come around her middle. She leant back into Lena's embrace.

"How…how are the kids doing?"

"They are all enjoying themselves." Lena said, smiling looking at the children on the dancefloor. "Are you staying?"

"Yes, I don't…don't want to be alone, I don't want to think about the accident. Is…is that okay?" She was nervous and upset it had been a long time since Lena had seen this in Stef.

"Of course my sweet sweet love," Lena repeated her earlier words,

"Mrs Adams Foster can I get a drink please," A student asked.

"Sure Macy," Lena said pulling away from Stef and moving them both out of the way. She linked her fingers into Stef's trembling hand. Their fingers locking together. Stef just needed Lena's support. She wasn't really watching the kids as Lena was. She was just needing to feel Lena close to her.

"Our babies are safe." Lena said just to remind her wife.

"I know," Stef said slowly. she still wasn't taking it what was going around her.

"Hey," Monte's voice came, and Stef dragged herself out of her deep thoughts. Lena frowned. Stef wasn't with it at all. She was moving closer. Lena gently put her arm around Stef put an arm Lena, needing her support completely. Monte frowned. She saw how close these two were. They hadn't been this close the last time she had seen them together.

"I'm going to take Stef home," Lena said.

"Are you sure?" Monte said, looking at Lena. before turning her attention to Stef. She could tell she had been crying. Stef took a deep breath her head moving towards Lena's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're okay here plus there are plenty of teachers around." Stef rubbed Lena's back.

"If you're sure." Monte sounded disappointed.

"Stef is more important that being here."

"Okay," Monte said, and Lena moved Stef towards their cars.

"Love, we will leave the SUV here and go home in my car,"

"Okay baby, I love you," Stef said slowly.

"I love you too."


	320. BAR

BAR

_Hello all this is a one off I wrote that I know will NEVER happen on the show_

_Please enjoy,_

_Thank you for reading, please keep your requests and reviews coming._

I walk in the bar, scanning the room, wow I wish I had cancelled. This women's only night is crazy. The only times I've been to gay bars are with Lena. I find myself touching my wedding band. Then I spot her. Jenna has been my friend since I met Lena. She is sat at a table, a little out of the way watching the room. I walk over grinning.

"Is one of these bottles for me or did you get bored waiting for me?" I ask, sitting next to her, she laughs.

"Well you finally escaped your crazy house,"

"I don't know what you mean?" I laugh as she pushes a bottle of beer towards me. I take it.

"You know what I mean, I still don't know how you and Lena do it?"

"We just take it a day at a time, how are things with you?" I ask, taking a drink of the beer.

"Good, getting used to the single life."

"I couldn't do that now you know?"

"What be single again?" Jenna asks, looking at me,

"Yeah,"

"Well you're newly married." Jenna laughs, I look at her.

"Yes but that doesn't start our clock again, we've been together 11 years,"

"Kelly and I were together for 21 in all." Jenna says with sadness in her voice. She starts to look around at the women in the bar,

"See anyone you like?" I ask, holding my beer. She smiles at me. looking back.

"I don't know," She says.

"Do you even know what you are looking for?"

"No," We both laugh I look over her shoulder cocking my head when I see her.

"Who have you spotted?"

"Lena's boss,"

"What?" Jenna looks over her shoulder as I text Lena. "Lena's boss is here?"

"Yeah," I take my eyes off her to look at my phone the message simply said 'coming' I smile.

"Is she gay?"

"I don't know, Lena never mentioned it. she's on her way,"

"You invited the wife?" Jenna smiles.

"Yeah well what can I say we can have date night while you play your player ways."

"Player ways. Really Stef?" Jenna laughs.

"Yeah, you're a single lady now," I laugh "Why not play the field a little."

"Would you?"

"I hope to never find out the answer to that question,"

"You love her don't you?"

"Lena?"

"Who else would I be talking about Stef?" Jenna raises her eyebrow at me

"I don't know," I smile. "And yes I do, she's my world,"

"Does she know that?"

"I hope so,"

"Have you told her recently?"

"I tell her I love her all the time." I say.

"Yes," Jenna says. "Have you told her she's you're world."

"No," I reply, I look at the bar and there is Monte again, wearing a dark dress, laughing and joking with another woman. I drink my beer and I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up and smile. Right into the eyes of my wife. I grin, gripping a chair a pull it out and she sits beside me.

"Hey Jenna how are you?"

"I'm good just drinking enough to go and ask that girl out." Jenna said pointing at a blonde who was younger than them all by about 10 years. Lena laughs and her hand goes to my leg, she gently rubs it

"So baby why did you text me?" Lena asks me. I look at her.

"She's at the bar,"

"Who is?" Lena asks,

"Monte,"

"What?" Lena looks around and I know at once she has seen her. "She's straight."

"Well she's at ladies night," I say, I watch as Jenna gets up and goes to speak to the woman she's had her eye on, I fell Lena's hand link into mine.

"She told me she was straight." Lena whispers.

"What is it?" I ask, slowly I need to know why my wife is shaking,

"She kissed me,"

"What?" I am so angry.

"The day of the accident she kissed me, I pulled away I promise. Babe," Lena says slowly. I look at her. I can't believe she's kept this from me. I can't believe she is telling me in the middle of a night club.

"erm," I don't pull my hand away I just look at her she looks so guilty and upset.

"She said she was straight."

"I believe you babe, I just wish you had told me." I say, she hugs me and I hold her but I can see Monte at the bar, I get up.

"Stef, honey," I hear Lena. but I need to speak to this woman. I walk over to her.

"Can I have a word?" I say, she smiles at me.

"Stef how are you?"

"Don't How are you me," I say, the girl she was talking too was taken aback. "How dare you?"

"What?" Monte says like she doesn't know.

"You kiss my wife, tell her you are straight and then turn up at a gay bar," I say, I'm so angry.

"I…" she goes to lie then she looks over my shoulder and I know she's seen my wife, who is now behind me. I feel Lena's hand on my back I look at her, before turning back to Monte

"Do you make a habit of kissing your married staff?"

"No, I…" Monte stopped,

"You're not supposed to take advantage."

"If you supported your wife more she wouldn't look for outside help," Monte says and I felt my body go numb. I look at my wife,

"I've always supported you,"

"You've been caught up in other things."

"I'm sorry," I say,

"I love you," Lena says

"I love you too," I turn back to Monte, "You come near her again…" I stop and walk away. Lena follows me as I walk out the club to get some air. I stand there.

"I'm sorry too," Lena says.

"You should have told me."

"We had a lot going on,"

"I know. I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry babe," Lena says. I take her hand and kiss it.

"Me too," I take a deep breath. "Shall we go home."

"Yes please." With that we link hands and left.


	321. Garage

Garage

_Hello all_

_This is sort of my take on the scene that the writers didn't even write (Bradley has said there was no cut scene) _

_Hope you enjoy it_

_Thank you for reading as always. _

I'm holding Lena in my arms for the first time since I found out what happened. She's breathing heavy, she's thanking God that I'm okay. Holding onto me.

"Before we go back out there, there are somethings that I need to say to you and I know there are things you need to say to me can we do that please?" I ask, she raises up and I put my hand onto her check softly moving her slow tears. We are both crying.

"Yes," She nods.

"I love you, I hurt that you kept this from me. I've been so angry. She kissed you. She kissed my wife. My lover, my best friend." I say slowly.

"I love you Stefanie. Just you. Even when you're an ass, or even when you're not listening or talking to me. I love you. I fell in love with you ten years ago and I'm not about to stop loving you. I'm sorry I'm causing you all this pain. When you…when you yelled at me last night. I saw your raw pain. I never want to see that look in your eyes again. It hurts me. You're the only woman I've loved in ten years I don't want or need anyone else. I…I liked the attention she was giving me. I like that she let me talk. I should have seen that she was falling. I…I didn't want to see it. I thought I had a new friend. I thought she was someone I could talk to. But I know now that's not true. I know now she was trying to get close to me because she has feelings for me. But I don't and never have had feeling for her Stef you have to believe me,"

"I do," I smile, my hand still on her face as she speak, wiping away the slow tears that run down her face.

"I never wanted her. You're the love of my life. I'm totally and utterly in love with you. We've had a tough year, with Callie, Jude, your dad, Jesus, Brandon, and losing…and losing…losing our little girl. We've been through so much. And sometimes. Just sometimes I need you Stef. I need you to hold me, talk to me, just be there for me. I feel like sometimes you don't even care. I know you do but it feels like you don't I can't stand it. You're everything I've ever wanted. You've given me this amazing family and I love you, and I never want to leave you." She leans forward and gently kisses me and I kiss her back. I always will. I take a deep breath. As she looks at me waiting for my answer.

"I love you. You're right we've had a bad year. I meant every word when I said I was here for you. I'm sorry I push you away sometimes. I know this thing with Monte is partly my fault but I also know that you should never have little it get that far. I hate that she loves you. I hate that someone else thinks of you the way I do. You're my world. In ten yeas I've never looked at another woman. You fulfil everything for me. I love you Lena and we need to draw a line under what happened and just start over."

"I can do that if you can." She says I smile at her, looking into those chocolate eyes that show her every emotion and I know that she loves me I see it.

"I can," I whisper. She hugs me close. As we calm down in each other arms. "I love you," I say my fingers getting lose in her mass of curls.

"I love you too Stef forever and always." We stay like that for a few moments until we hear Brandon and Mariana on stage and we go out to dance together knowing that this is our brand new start.


	322. the calm after the storm: Stef

The Calm after the Storm.

_A little one off for you all. _

_Don't know if this should be a two parter or not, let me know_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Please keep the reviews / requests coming. I have some requests I'm working on. _

_This chapter as Sexual Content. _

I sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off my shoes. I fall back with my legs off the end of the bed and my hands above my head. I relax completely. I know Lena is in the bathroom and I know our bedroom door is shut and locked. I'm still overjoyed that Callie is now officially our daughter but right now my wary body just relaxes. I'm still in the outfit I wore to her adoption minus the jacket which I still think is downstairs. I close my eyes. I hear the bathroom door open and the soft movement across the room of Lena. My one true love. She stops next to me. I can feel her eyes on me. I slowly open my eyes. Looking up at her. she has her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side. Her eyes are roaming over me. Taking me in.

"Bathroom is all yours babe," she says like we don't usually share. I smile. She's looking at me like she's going to eat me.

"Do I have food on my shirt?" I ask, she smiles.

"No but you look good enough to eat." Wow. It's been a long time since we've done 'other stuff' it's been a while since we made out like mad teenagers, and look what happened. I push the thoughts of another woman kissing my wife to the back of my mind as Lena sits on the bed beside me. Very slowly she runs her hand across me, just below my breasts. I don't move.

"Really?" I ask, she smile.

"Don't move a muscle." I gasp. I can't help it. When Lena takes control I always feel weak at the knees. Maybe because no one else sees her like this. She runs her hand back moving it lower I feel her undoing my belt. My eyes are locked on her face. Her hair falling forward. The closeness, she's wearing a thin tank top and shorts. I'm thinking about how quickly I can get her naked, when I feel the buttons of my shirt being undone. From the bottom up she makes short work of it. Revealing my stomach and bra clad breasts. She pushes it open and smiles. That amazing private smile that makes me weak. Then she does something she's not done in a long time. She leans down and kisses my belly button, her tongue playing with my belly button ring. I gasp. Wanting to move my hands but knowing I was told not to move. I didn't want to ruin this. I throw my head back as she licks and kisses me. I gasp as she pulls my trousers down. Throwing them across the room, my small thong comes next. she move I look down just in time to see her between my legs. Putting my legs over her shoulders.

"Lena," I manage to say her name just as her lips lock around my clit and she very slowly sucks and licks. My legs tighten around her I grip fist falls of the sheets above my head and my head is moving from side to side as Lena slips two fingers deep into me. She's worshipping me. She's making love to me. She's hitting that spot. She's curling her fingers and hitting that one spot. My hips are moving in time with her fingers and tongue. Loving that my wife is taking control. Usually it's me on top but right now she's driving me wild. She's so good at this. I want to scream but I know I can't. The kids are home. I can't feel it happening. I'm breathing hard, I know its happening. I'm coming hard. My legs are shaking, my body tenses and then I pant and repeat her name over and over as I come. I'm holding my breath in those final seconds before I take a deep breath. I feel Lena kiss my pubic bone and then my stomach and then she's move me. I'm looking into her eyes.

"You got a little wet babe," She says grinning.

"I think it was a lot babe, wow,"

"You didn't move."

"You told me not too."

"You can be good at taking orders."

"And you have magic tongue and fingers." She laughs at that.

"You said that the first time I really fucked you hard." She says I remember. I smile.

"It's still true." I say as my breathing finally returns to normal. I wrap her in a hug holding her close.

"I love you," She whispers into my ear, I smile

"I love you too." I roll her over so she is under me. "And now it's your turn."


	323. The Calm After The Storm: Lena

The Calm after the Storm.

Lena

_Hi all this is the second part I hope you enjoy it_

_Please keep your reviews / requests coming_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_This chapter has sexual content from the start. _

_Enjoy. _

"I love you too." I roll her over so she is under me. "And now it's your turn."

Lena moans as I lick her neck. Softly kissing just below her ear. Her legs wrap around me as kiss her. Her breathing is hard. I lick a spot on her neck and I hear that giggle. That amazing throaty giggle. It's a giggle that only comes out when we are in bed. It's very unique. I feel her hands going into my shirt, which I'm still wearing her hands finding my back as I push up her tank, I can't believe she's made love to me and we are still partly dressed. She pushes my shirt off and I throw it across the room. Closely followed by my bra. I look down at her and smile.

"Lena my love,"

"Mmm," She says, smiling at me.

"Why am I naked and you're totally dressed?" I ask.

"Magic." She laughs. I look down at my woman, it's strange to me sometimes that this sexy, amazing, bright woman is my wife. MY wife.

"You have magic hands my love that doesn't explain the lack of nakedness on you." I laugh. She rolls us over so that I'm under her once again. I watch, as my wife slides of me. Moving those sexy hips to a beat only she can hear. I don't care that I'm lay completely naked on our bed. Watching my woman. Slowly Lena dances knowing what she's doing to me. I smile. Just watching her. Her small breasts softly bouncing as she moves. Slowly she lifts her tank top and throw it towards the sofa under the window. I take in my woman. My god. Her dark nipples hard. Her small breasts still moving. Her toned stomach. My woman doesn't have to work out but she has always looked so good. I watch as her hands move to her shorts. I watch as she lowers them down her long legs. I can't take my eyes off her. As she kicks the shorts away and I notice at once she's shaved her pubic area. My mouth drops open.

"Like something Mrs Adams Foster?" Her voice is like silk. I can't talk. She just looks at me. "Well?" I look up into her eyes.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen," I say. Meaning every word. She smiles. She walks back over to me. She lays on top of me. I can't believe how good it still feels amazing when her breasts graze mine. She's not full lay on me. I look at her as I push her hair away from her face. She leans down and we kiss slowly. I gently run my fingers along her face. Lena moves back and looks into my eyes. Before she gets up I watch her open the closet. Opening the box we keep at the back on the top shelve. I can't help but watch her. She pulls out the strap on, fixing her favourite toy to it. I watch as she walks over to me and slowly puts it onto me. I don't know why this is so sexy she tightens the straps.

"Why the toy?" I manage to ask as she straddles me and kisses me slowly.

"I want both your hand on my body tonight babe." I smile as I watch. Lena takes to toy into her hand she slowly lowers herself onto me. She moans. Before falling forward, we kiss like teenagers. She doesn't move at all. I roll us over she that she is under me. I pull back slightly and look deep into her eyes, one hand on her face the other next to her head. Steadying myself. She grips onto my arm and my back as I slowly rock my hip. I watch the pleasure in her eyes as I slowly make love to her. I am taking my time. Holding her head into place so that I can look deep into her eyes. I can see the pleasure. She looks so lost in pleasure. Her breath is coming in moans. I feel her legs wrap around me, making the toy go deeper into her.

"I love you so much," I whisper. Her body starts to shake and I know she is close.

"Oh Stef…" She moans softly. I don't speed up, I just keep going at the same speed. "I love you too…just there,"

"Let go my love," I whisper. I watch her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her legs shaking and then she came hard. I watched smiling. As she came, my name on her lips. I stopped moving. She slowly opened her eyes. Looking up with me.

"Wow." She whispers we are both covered in sweat and we smell of sex. I pull out of her and remove the toy as quickly as possible before pulling Lena into my arms. Our bodies close.

"We need to shower,"

"A few more moment please babe." She says. I grin.

"No problem," Then a song comes to mind. "If I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world," I say softly. Lena smiles.

"Trust you to think of that after the best sex we've had in months."

"I know sorry," She smiles and kisses me one last time

"No babe, It's amazing, now come on let's have a shower?"

"Together?" I ask

"Always." We get up and I follow her into the bathroom and for some reason I can't take the smile off my face.


	324. Visitor

Visitor

_This is a one off that came to me when I started thinking about certain things that happened at the end of season 3A._

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

Stef opened the bottle of wine, making her wife smile. It had been a week since the secret had come out. Four days since Lena's parent's anniversary party where they had healed a little. Three days since they had adopted Callie. Making their family complete. They were on the long road but they were on the right road. Tonight they were alone as all the kids had gone out of the evening and they had just enjoyed a jointly cooked meal. Now they were relaxing in the living room. Stef poured two glasses of red wine before passing a glass to Lena. Lena curled into her wife, just enjoying the feeling of her. Stef lost her fingers in her wife's hair. Just enjoying the silence.

"I love you," Lena whispered softly. Closing her eyes to fully enjoy Stef's fingers in her hair.

"I love you too, Lena." Stef replied. Her eyes closed as she held onto the glass. It felt so right, suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Lena opened her eyes and looked at Stef. Stef simply shrugged her shoulders. Lena got up. Putting her glass onto the coffee table. She then opened the front door, the smile she had put on her face to open the door vanished the moment she saw who it was. She really didn't know what to say to the woman who had managed to reveal her secret.

"Erm, Hi Lena,"

"Jenna," Lena said softly. She didn't want this woman in her house at the moment. She didn't want to be near her at all.

"Can we talk?" Jenna asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Why not come in?" Lena said moving out of the way, Jenna stepped into the house and Lena closed the door before walking back into the living room, Stef had sat up. Pulling her shirt down as Lena walked over and sat back down next to her wife. Jenna slowly walked into the room and sat down on the armchair. Lena reached over blindly for Stef's hand and she found it locking their fingers together. No one spoke. The silence was growing uncomfortable.

"Erm," Jenna cleared her throat. Stef looked at her wife, she could see she was angry. Lena had that look on her face that usually make Stef and their kids run. It was rare for Lena to fully blow up with anger.

"First off, Jenna. I am sorry about what has happened with Monte," Lena said slowly. Jenna nodded. "But I can't believe you decided that because Monte had broken up with you, you think it's okay to get involved in my marriage," Lena's voice was level. Stef didn't let go of her hand.

"I didn't get involved in your marriage," Jenna said at once.

"Oh no you did. You told my wife that Monte was or is in love with me and that Monte kissed me." Lena got up and started to pace slightly. She hated talking about this. She knew how much this was hurting everyone. She looked over and saw the tears in Stef's eyes. It was all so raw for them.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Jenna said weakly.

"You could have come to me."

"I am hurting," Jenna said. That was it for Lena.

"And you want the whole world to hurt with you, you could have distorted my marriage." Lena said. "A marriage that means more to me than anything else in the world. I found my soul mate. The love of my life. A woman who loves me for me. Flaws and all. My marriage Jenna is worth fighting for." Lena said with such passion.

"Well you shouldn't go around kissing your boss then," Jenna fired back.

"Don't you dare." Lena said, Stef tensed. Jenna looked shocked. "Monte kissed me. I should have told Stef. I should have sat at my son's side in hospital and told her."

"It happened the night of the accident?" Stef said slowly.

"Before the dance off." Jenna said smugly trying to show that she knew more. Stef simply nodded. She had forgiven her wife.

"Well that night would not have been the best night to tell me," Stef said softly. Lena looked at her wife, and smiled when Stef winked at her.

"I did not kiss her, she kissed me," Lena said.

"Did you pull away a little surprised? Just like Stef." Jenna said. Lena's face showed her anger now.

"Monte is nothing like Stef. Stef is the love of my life. I know you are hurting Jenna, but don't get me wrong you'd been dating the woman for a month. I've been with Stef for 11 years."

"I was in love with her," Jenna said sounding like one of their teenagers.

"After a month wow," Lena said, throwing her hands up.

"Don't mock me," Jenna said.

"I'm not, but don't' you dare compare your relationship with a woman who isn't even sure she is a lesbian to my marriage." Lena said.

"I had the right to tell Stef,"

"Did you really? I don't understand why you didn't just talk to me. But no you were straight to my wife, who left her sons winning event early and sat at home."

"I didn't mean…"

"To upset her, well you did. It's been a long time since I've seen Stef cry because of something I have done but that night broke my heart to watch her fall apart."

"I…" Jenna didn't know what to say. She hadn't been thinking about what this would do to her friends. She had just been thinking about herself. Stef took Lena's hand and made her wife sit down next to her. Letting her body lean into her. Jenna looked at them and saw that Stef had forgiven her wife.

"What Monte did that day, kissing Lena was wrong. Lena was enjoying the attention of another woman, when I should have been giving her that. I see my mistakes. I had a part to play in what happened. Monte has also being filling Lena's head with comments like 'don't take divorce off the table' Lena and I have talked a lot in the last couple of days Jenna. You were jealous that Lena was the object of Monte's affection." Stef said slowly. "But I knew, even that night you told me, that Lena and I would make it out the other side, do you know why?"

"Why?" Jenna asked, looking at a woman she had come to love as a friend.

"Because we're not you and Kelly, we're not even you and Monte."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jenna said.

"I love my wife, Jenna." Stef said. "But I'm also in love with my life. And she is in love with me. Our relationship is worth flight for. I don't want to put you out Jenna."

"I'm not jealous of you," Jenna said to Lena. "I was just hurting."

"You can make everyone upset because you are. I should have told Stef. I wish I had because it meant nothing to me. When Stef kisses me I still get butterflies. When Monte kissed me I felt sick." Lena admitted. Jenna got up she had heard enough.

"I'm going to go,"

"Okay," Stef got up knowing that Lena was still angry at their friend. Stef saw her out and closed the door. She walked back into the living room picked up her half drank glass of wine and downed it. Lena smiled.

"That's one of the sexiest things you've ever done."

"What downing my wine in one." Stef said before burping. Making Lena laugh. After all the tension of having Jenna in the house was broken.

"Stef,"

"What, I can't share my wind with you?" Stef said, as she poured herself another glass of wine, as Lena took her and slipped it

"Well you've been sharing it with me for 11 years." Lena said, "I suppose somethings never change," Stef said back next to her wife and Lena decided to straddle her wife. Stef grinned putting her glass onto the side table moving a photo of Brandon and the twins before her hands found her wife's ass.

"Yeah like my love of your ass." They still hadn't had sex. Even when Callie was adopted they were both just too sleepy when they got back.

"Oh I thought you had the best ass in this house," Lena said, before kissing Stef's lips.

"I thought I had the best boobs in the house." Stef said laughing against Lena's lips.

"Oh, you saying mine are…"

"A lovely handful my love, anything bigger than a handful is a waste." Stef grinned. Lena laughed.

"Good save Mrs Adams Foster." Lena said, her hands on her wife's shoulders. Just as the door opened and Mariana walked in.

"Oh Eww, seriously," She said from the doorway,

"What?" Stef said as her hands moved over Lena's ass, as Lena put her head into Stef's neck.

"I don't want to walk in on my moms almost having sex in our living room."

"We are not having sex." Stef said. "Your mother would be moaning more if we were."

"Oh eww MOM." Mariana said as she walked upstairs. Both Stef and Lena started laughing.

"Oh my love what an evening?" Stef said, smiling

"Fancy a long bath together."

"It's like you can read my mind, can I bring the wine?"

"I would expect nothing less." Lena said getting off her wife's lap and heading upstairs with the bottle. Stef followed smiling glad that her wife was hers and no one else's.


	325. Chapter 325

The Office.

_Hello all_

_This is a WHAT IF. During in 0310 Monte and Lena were having a conversation, what if instead of Nathan, Stef had turned up. I hope you enjoy this. _

_Please send requests I do still want to keep this one off collection going. _

_Thank you so much for reading, you always keep me writing. _

Lena looked at Monte, she couldn't believe that this woman had nearly single handily ruined her marriage.

"Why would you tell Jenna that you kissed me?" Lena was so angry that someone else had told her wife what had happened. It just highlighted that she should have told her.

"You know why we broke up," Monte said with her arms folded under her chest. It was more of a statement than a question. "Right?" Monte said seeing that the question had come out as a statement Lena looked at her raising her eyebrow in a gesture that showed that she didn't. "I finally told her the reason I'm having a hard time falling in love with her was because…I've…already fallen in love with someone else." Monte looked into Lena's eyes however when the words were out Lena looked down. Not able to hold her gaze any longer. Maybe Stef was right. "With you," Monte said finally.

"Yeah, yeah I got that," Lena said, still looking down at her desk. Not wanting to look at her boss.

"Hey, I know it's not okay…I know…you don't…" Monte couldn't find the right words. "I know you don't feel the same way about me and I promise that I would never ever want to break up a marriage. I just," She shrugged one should, still trying to verbalise the statement. "I guess I needed to say that out loud,"

"Did you?" Lena said not looking at all impressed. She was so angry. This woman could destroy her marriage. A marriage she had always wanted to a woman she loved so deeply and was totally in love with. There was a soft knock on the door and Lena looked up and over Monte's shoulder. Monte looked around as the door opened and there wearing a losing fitting shirt, her usual tight jeans resting low on her hips, her hair pulled back was Stef. Stef looked at them both.

"Erm, sorry," Stef said, she had come to speak to her wife. She took a deep breath Stef hated the woman that was stood on the far side of her wife's desk. "I just thought we could talk." Stef's voice was small. She looked broken. She had since she had found out about the kiss. Lena hated seeing her strong woman like this. "I can come back." Stef said.

"No honey please," Lena walked around the desk, Monte watched Stef came in and she sat herself on the sofa. Stef looked at Monte.

"Happy?" Stef asked her,

"What do you mean?" Monte asked slowly, her arms still folded. Lena sat down next to Stef, not touching her. Every time she had tried to touch Stef in the last day or so she had pulled away.

"Are you happy?" Stef asked slowly. She was tense she had come to talk to Lena, she needed support, she didn't want to want or need her wife right now but she had given in because

"I'm not," Monte said honestly looking at Stef, she looked so different from the woman she had first met. She wasn't touching Lena. Monte had noticed that Stef usually touched her wife a lot.

"Neither am I," Stef said slowly. "I just found out that my wife's boss kissed her from my wife's boss's former lover." Stef said very matter of fact.

"I should have told you," Lena said, she wanted to reach out and touch her wife. She wanted to take Stef's hand and hold it tight. Monte looked at Stef.

"It was my fault. I…"

"Took advantage of one of your subordinates." Stef said slowly.

"Well if you paid attention to your wife," Monte said, without thinking. Stef's eyes widen in shock.

"So this is my fault?" Stef asked. Her head cocked to one side.

"That's not what I meant." Monte said trying to back track.

"Isn't it. I make mistakes. We all do, but I love my wife. But sometimes she can't be number one. Sometimes it's our children or work or…" She stopped she couldn't' say it. She just stopped. "Sometimes we both have to put other people first. But that doesn't mean I don't love my wife."

"I love your wife," Monte said without thinking. Stef stood, suddenly Lena reached out and took her wife's hand. She slowly felt Stef's fingers wrap around hers. The first time they had touched each other in three days.

"You're in love with Lena," Stef said trying to understand what was happening.

"She's an attractive, caring, loving woman. I can't help how I feel." Monte said. Stef was shaking and Lena could feel it.

"I know, I married her," Stef said gritted teeth. Her body was shaking.

"I kissed her and she looked shocked," Monte said, Stef stepped forward and Monte stepped back,

"Honey," Lena said, her voice soft. Slow tears ran down Stef's cheeks everything was finally getting to her.

"Let me explain something to you. I love my wife, I'm in love with my wife, sometimes I screw up, sometimes I do things without thinking but you know what. I would never betray her. YOU have managed to walk into the middle of my marriage and you've wormed your way into Lena's life."

"I have not. I would never want to break up a marriage." Monte said.

"You told her not to take divorce off the table. Lena and I weren't even talking about divorce. It had never come up. You put those thoughts into Lena's head."

"Lena has the right to be happy."

"I am here," Lena said getting up and standing beside her wife. Stef looked at her and Lena could see the tear stains on her face. She reached out and gently moved Stef's tears. Monte watched. She'd seen them together but not like this.

"I've always tried to make you happy," Stef whispered.

"Most of the time I am. Sometimes we need to forget about the kids, the world, and just look after us." Lena said slowly. Looking into her wife's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I will go," Monte said, neither Stef or Lena noticed her go, they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drive you towards another woman."

"You didn't you're the love of my life. I don't want her. I've never wanted her. I only want you," Lena said slowly. Stef looked into her wife's eyes and could see she was right. She was still so mad but she couldn't' stay mad. Lena put both hands on her wife's face, feeling her soft skin. Her own eyes showing her emotions. Lena slowly moved forward and kissed her wife. They kissed for a few moments and Stef pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you over this. You're the love of my life," Lena said, holding her wife. Her hands moved to Stef's shoulders as Stef put her hands on her wife's waist.

"We need to talk," Stef said moving back over to the sofa, they sat down with Stef looking at her wife. Lena could tell something else was up.

"What's the matter honey?" Lena asked, Stef's hands were still shaking.

"The phone call I got in the kitchen yesterday,"

"Yes?"

"It was from the hospital. I have…"

"What is it?" Lena was suddenly worried. Her breathing grew heavier.

"They want me to go for a second mammogram, there is something on the first one."

"When do you go?"

"I'm due there is about an hour, I wanted…" Stef stopped. "I've been so mad at you but I was sat at home and I realised I needed you. I can't do this alone. I'm scared Lena." Stef finally admitted what was in her heart. Lena hugged her.

"You're not alone. You're never alone. We're in all of this together." Lena repeated some words Stef had said months before. Stef held her wife.

"I didn't want to need you or want you right now but I need and want you. I'm sorry too Lena for everything."

"I'm sorry too, we can work at this my love." Lena said.

"I can't go alone today." Stef's voice cracked. Lena rubbed her arm looking into her eyes.

"You don't have too," Lena got up locked her computer picked up her phone and purse.

"You've got work,"

"You're more important. Your health is much more important to me right now Stef." Lena said, taking her wife's hand. They left together. Holding hands. Stef still looked so deflated. But with her wife beside her she could beat anything. From the window of her office, Monte watched. Knowing she had no chance in hell of ever having any kind of relationship with Lena Adams Foster.


	326. A Dinner Guest

A dinner guest

_Hey all this is a one off about what if Monte had come to dinner later on than 0119 and she had never meet Stef before. She hasn't kissed Lena. Stef and Lena are closer, by the time Monte is invited to dinner, Stef has short hair and things are looking up for the couple. Monte only ever saw the worst side to Stef and Lena's relationship what if now she sees them at their best. _

_I hope you enjoy_

_Thank you for taking the time to read_

_Please review/ request. _

_Thank you. _

I am setting the table, trying to work out how many places we need as Lena has invited her new boss to dinner, a woman I have never meet. As I am stood looking at the table, I feel soft hands on my hips and lips on my neck. I had my hair cut very short recently and Lena is in my love with the easy access to my neck. Her lips are just below my ear. Her soft curls tickle my ear. Her hands are locked around my toned, flat stomach.

"How's it going?" Lena asked softly into my ear I smile, holding the back of the chair with one hand while running my fingers along the soft skin of her hand with the other.

"Okay, so it's you, me, Mariana, Brandon, Jude, Callie, Jesus, and Monte, no one else is popping in for dinner are they?" I joke after making sure that everyone has a seat. Lena had invited Monte to dinner so I could meet her as we kept missing each other at the school.

"No honey that is everyone," I can hear her smile. I turn in her arms still holding the napkins. I look into those brown eyes that always show me the emotions of my wife. Her fingers are playing with my hair were it ends at the top of my neck. She has amazing fingers. I take a deep breath so much has happened in the last few months. We lost Frankie and then I was told I had cancer. One of the reason I chopped my hair off. Tonight I'm wearing Jeans and a shirt that I know is one of Lena's favorites on me. She looks stunning as usual in tight jeans and a following top. My lady has a lot of style.

"Good, are you having wine?" I can't at the moment due to the medication I'm on.

"No, I told Monte that we would be having soft drinks,"

"Does she know why?" I ask, Monte hasn't been in the job very long and I don't know what Lena has told her.

"No, it's none of her business. I've used personal days to be with you at the hospital. She can't ask what they are for,"

"Okay," I say listening to the passion in my wife's voice. She's become very over protective since I was told I had cancer. The lump was removed and she was there every step of the way. I couldn't do this without the support of her and my children. Speaking of my children I can hear them all upstairs. I love that our house is never quite. I kiss my wife. Before turning and putting the napkins out. The doorbell rings out and Lena goes to the door. She opens it and smiles before inviting in a dark haired woman who is a few inches shorter than Lena. She's well dressed. Lena is talking to her before I go over.

"Stef this is Monte; Monte this is my wife Stef."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you?" I raise an eyebrow and smile.

"Likewise." I say. Smiling. We go into the living room, the kids come down say hello ask how long till dinner and then disappear again.

"You guys have a lovely home," Monte says.

"Thank you," I say as Lena sits next to me after checking on dinner. She sits down and her hand automatically goes to my knee. Monte is sat in an armchair facing us, a glass of OJ beside her. She's watching us. I link my fingers with Lena's.

"So Lena tells me you are police officer," Monte says she's trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I'm not on active duty at the moment." I say, I feel Lena move closer. She's showing me her support with her body language.

"Why is that?" I look at Lena, I know she doesn't talk much about our private life.

"Stef was diagnosed with cancer about two months ago," Lena said,

"Oh," Monte says slowly. I look at her. Monte looks slightly confused. Lucky Brandon came in from Mike's.

"Hey Mom, Hey Mama," He kisses us both. "Hi Monte,"

"Hi," Monte says watching us.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I'm good B, how was your dads?"

"It was okay, when is dinner?"

"About Ten minutes, why don't you wash up and get your siblings together," Lena says. We all get up. We go into the dining room and soon the room is as noisy as always. Monte looks a little lost as the family dinner starts, with Lena at the head of the table with me beside her. We are all currently listening to Mariana's dance auditions. I love listening to my children. Once the meal is over the kids clear the table and start their chores of filling the dishwasher and washing up. I sit with Lena and Monte at the table. They are talking about fund raising. I look up as Callie walks in with three bottles of pills and a bottle of water

"Here you go mom," I look at my daughter and smile.

"Thank you Cal,"

"Pleasure Mom, do you need anything else?" I look at the labels.

"No thanks Cal," I look up and see Monte is looking at Lena. She has that look it's a look I know. I have it. Every day I look at Lena the way she is looking at Lena. I cock my head to one side. I feel Lena's hand on mine.

"What's the matter babe?" Lena asks, I look at her.

"I'm fine," I say, before taking my medication.

"How long have you two been married?" Monte asks, I know there are lots of photos of our wedding the house. Lena wouldn't have it any other way

"A year," Lena smiles, "A year and a bit ago Stef was shot when she came around the first thing she said was 'Will you marry me' ever the romantic."

"Most romantic thing I've ever done that my love," I laugh. Lena looks me grinning.

"No honey, I can think of others," I look at Monte, she's still looking at Lena. I take a deep breath,

"Is there a reason you're undressing my wife with your eyes," I say, Monte suddenly looks at me.

"I'm straight." She says. Lena looks at me.

"Honey,"

"Sorry, you're looking at my wife like you want her."

"Lena is a remarkable woman," Monte starts

"I know. I married her," I reply,

"I'm sorry," Monte says,

"I am going for a lay down." I get up I hear Lena talking to Monte as I go up and lay on our bed. I throw my arm over my eyes, I lose track of time, I hear Lena come in and close the door. I feel the bed dip.

"Sorry" I whisper,

"For speaking your mind?" Lena says,

"Mmm," I say.

"Never be sorry for that. I love you for that." Lena says, gently running her hand along my arm.

"I hate the way she was looking at you," I say still not moving my arm still over my eyes. I feel Lena's hands on my arm she moved it out of the way and looked down at me.

"I love you Stef, no one else. I don't want anyone else. You're my life." I look up into her eyes. she smiles. i run my fingers down her face as she leans down and kisses me. I hold her close.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I don't want her,"

"Good, I love you," She kisses me away.

"I'm going to run you a bath, how does that sound?"

"lovely, are you going to share it with me."

"Yes if you insist,"

"Oh I do." I grin. She gets up going into our bathroom. I just lay there. Knowing that my wife loves me, my family loves and I'm not threatened by Monte I have nothing to be threatened by. Lena is my wife, my lover and my best friend.


	327. Dive Right In

Dive Right In

_Hello all, _

_Finally a new one off. Sorry I've not done one for a while. This one is a request._

_So this is for you ImpactWWEfan and I hope you enjoy it. _

_This chapter has sexual content and is based on the scene from Under Water (if you've not seen it SPOIILER ALERT)_

_Enjoy. Thank you for reading. _

The slowly snuck back into the house. Trying not to make any sound both of them giggling slightly after their time in the pool. It felt amazing. So freeing. Stef had completely trusted her wife with her body. Naked in that pool. For once instead of Stef being the strong one, Stef doing the holding she'd allowed Lena to hold her close, make her feel complete. It had had been a long time since she had felt this close to her. Just having their naked bodies together in the water. Lena holding Stef closely.

They finally made it upstairs. Not noticing that all the kids were up they went into their room and locked the door. Stef stood in the middle of the room watching as Lena walked over to her. Lena once again started to remove her clothes. This time not for skinny dipping but for love making. Stef watched. Watched her wife's perfect body coming into view. She couldn't believe how lucky she still felt to have this woman in her life. To know that this woman was her forever. She'd been so scared recently. Since she'd found out about Monte. She'd finally admitted to those fears today. She'd said something out loud that she had never expected to say. She'd never thought that she would say that her wife might fall in love with another woman because she was going to be scarred. Lena walked over to Stef and helped her remove her clothes.

For a moment they just stood there looking at each other. Lena reached out. Slowly, she ran her fingers tips down Stef's chest. Stef's eyes closed. Taking in the sensation of her wife's light touch. The way Lena totally controlled her body. Tonight was about them. Not only about what was about to happen. But for them a reconnection that had been missing for months.

Lena watched Stef's body react to her touch. Watched her nipples harden. She would never admit it to Stef but she was going to miss that. Stef had always had sensitive breasts. Stef's body was trembling. She couldn't help it. Lena took her hand and pulled their sheets back. Laying Stef in the middle of the bed. Their naked bodies came together and Stef gasped. Lena didn't speak. Neither of them did. She positioned herself with her leg between Stef's. making sure her thigh was in a position to rub on Stef's clit. She moved her hips and Stef gasped.

Stef licked her lips her hand reaching up into Lena's hair and she kissed her. Slowly passionately. Their hips moving in a rhythm that they both knew so well. All Stef wanted to do was feel close to her wife. Have that feeling they had had on their wedding night. She wanted to feel like they were zipped up in the same skin.

They rolled over. Stef didn't know how. Her left arm was under Lena's neck. She managed to move it so that she was touching Lena's hand that had come reach for hers. With her right hand, Stef's hand went back into her wife's mass of curls that she loved so much. Stef broke the kiss and looked at her wife. Listened to Lena's gasps. She raised her eyebrow. She could tell that Lena was completely lost in their moment together. She ran her hand down Lena's face, down her bare shoulder and arm. She lent herself down and gently kissed Lena's shoulder. Lena's right hand came around and Stef felt it on the back of her neck. Their hips moving slowly. Both of them manging to hit the others clit, years of practice paying off.

Stef linked her fingers together with Lena's. she always loved the feeling of Lena's hand in hers. It had always made her feel so alive. The first time she had ever touched Lena was a handshake. She loved the contrast. Stef's pale hands where shorter than Lena's. Lena's fingers were long and thin and very talented. Their hands fit together so perfectly. It never failed to amaze Stef. She turned their hands. Seeing her wife's wedding band. A wedding band that matched her own. She kissed it. Kissed her wife's hand. Lena pushed Stef's curls out of the way of her face.

Looking down, Stef looked into those chocolate brown eyes. Looking at the woman who had changed her life. who had made her so much more than she had ever expected. She looked at the woman she loved completely. She kissed her, slowly. Before pulling back again. She watched to watch her woman. She finally moved her right hand between their bodies. She found that spot. She found Lena's wet centre. Lena's eyes opened and she looked deep into Stef's as Stef gently pushed two fingers into her woman. Slowly curling them hitting the hidden spot that Lena had taught her years before to find. Stef's actions were slow. She was taking her time in making love to her wife.

Lena kept her eyes locked on Stef's her breath coming in gasped. Her hips still moving in time with Stef's fingers. Lena pulled Stef back down for another kiss. She felt some overtaken by Stef's passion. She felt it building. Her body started to tense. She pushed her head back and gave her neck up for Stef to kiss. Her body started to tremble as her breath comes in gasps. Her orgasm over took her. She held onto Stef close to her. Stef removed her fingers as she slowly came down from her natural high. Lena opened her eyes and saw tears in her wife's eyes. She didn't speak. She gently rolled them.

Stef lay below her. Gently Lena moved down her body. Kissing her softly. Her lips finding her nipples she gently licked them, nipping them with her teeth. Making sure that Stef could feel everything she was doing to her. Lena looked up and saw Stef was watching her a look of pleasure on her face. Lena did the same thing to each breast making sure their bodies were close. She licked her way down Stef's stomach. She kissed her wife's clit. Her hands went to her wife's breasts. Lena sucked her wife's clit. Lena's hand moved back down Stef's body. She pushed two fingers deep into Stef. Slowly making love to her wife like her wife had done to her. Taking her time. Enjoying the feeling of her wife. Stef's hips moved with Lena's fingers. her hand covering the hand that as covering her breast. It felt so perfect. Stef didn't make a sound as she came. Lena knew why. She moved back up her wife's body and saw the tears running down her wife's face.

Lena moved and lay with her wife. Holding her. For once it was Stef's head on Lena's shoulder. Stef's leg thrown of her wife. Here Lena was the strong one. Stef had let go of so much today. Her emotions were rampant. Today had been an emotional roller-coaster for her. Now she lay naked with her wife. Lena ran her fingers through Stef's blonde curls. Simply holding her. Since they had arrived home neither one of them had spoken. They didn't want to break the silence now.

Right now they were both surrounded by love, they both knew they were wanted. Lena listened as Stef's breathing evened out and she knew her wife was sleeping in her arms. She kissed the top of her head. She knew she had to be strong now. Lena knew that the only woman she wanted. The Only woman she loved was Stefanie Marie Adams Foster.


	328. Zipped up again

Zipped up

_Hello all. This is a VERY short one off based on the morning after. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Thanks for reading. _

Lena slowly opened her eyes. The first shifts of sunlight coming through their window. She looked down at the woman she was spooning. The blonde hair falling over her face. Her bare shoulder was just there. Lena gently kissed her shoulder. Last night they had made love. It had felt so completely amazing. Now she was lay, her arm resting around Stef's middle. Their legs still entwined. Their fingers still locked together it was like they were still one.

"Don't want to wake up." Stef whispered. Lena smiled.

"You don't have to my love," Lena whispered. Her arm was under Stef's pillow. Stef gently pushed back and curled up closer to her wife. Lena pulled her closer.

"Do you remember our baby moon?" Stef said slowly.

"Mmm." Lena made a noise. She didn't want to think about Frankie right now.

"You said on our wedding night you felt like we were zipped up in the same skin."

"Yes," Lena smiled. She loved it when Stef remembered little details.

"That's completely how I feel that right now." She said slowly. Lena moved closer, even though they couldn't get any closer. It felt so right. "I feel so close to you. so in love with you." Using Lena's words. Lena kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too honey."

"We smell of that swimming pool." Stef laughed Lena smelt Stef.

"You smell of sex." Lena giggled. Sometimes she resorted the teenager she was. Stef rolled over. so that she was facing her wife. They didn't break their contact. Stef didn't want too. She looked seriously at Lena and Lena looked at her. The hand under the pillow came out and started to play with her wife's blonde curls.

"What's the matter honey?" Lena asked.

"I never want to lose you."

"As I said yesterday you're never going to lose me."

"I know." Stef smiled. "Deep down I know you're never going to leave me. I'm scared."

"It's going to save your life. it's going to make sure you see our kids graduate from college. You're going to see Jude pass his driving test, you're going to see our grandbabies."

"I'm not ready for grandbabies. I'm still young." Stef smiled. Lena kissed her nose.

"You're going to see it all."

"Scars and all." Stef said her eyes dropped. Lena moved forward and gently kissed her woman.

"Scars are never going to change the way I feel about you. You're my wife. The woman I've seen and will have my forever with you. You're my lover, my best friend and my wife. And a few scars aren't going to change that."

"What about my hard breasts and no nipples."

"Oh will your clit still have feeling?" Stef started laughing. Lena was so open about sex.

"You know it will," Stef laughed.

"Then that's all that matters." Lena laughed Stef kissed her again. She didn't want to leave this bed right now. She didn't want to lose this closeness. Right now she just want to lay here.

"It's okay to lay here isn't it."

"We can stay like this as long as you want." Lena laughed.

"Nah, we have to move soon and break this. The kids will need us. But right now. I'm not moving. I'm staying zipped up with my woman."


	329. Lunch

Lunch

_Hello all,_

_This is just a very random One off. _

_Please enjoy_

_Thank you for reading and please send your requests._

Stef walked very slowly towards Lena's office. Stef had come downstairs after getting washed up and dressed and noticed that Lena's lunch was left on the kitchen table. Stef had decided she would go and have lunch with her wife, surprise her. The drive had been hard. Her chest hurt. 14 days after her surgery, she was doing better. She was holding a brown paper bag, inside was Viv's, Lena's favourite take out because it was a little bit healthier than normal. Stef noticed that the doors to Lena's office were closed but she didn't care. It had taken a lot of effort to get here. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lena said, Stef opened the door and smiled.

"Got time for a wife with food?" Stef asked.

"Always, hey you," Lena got up and kissed her wife hello. They went over to the sofa and sat down. Lena pulled the coffee table closer. "Are you comfy or do you need another cushion?" Lena asked. Stef smiled

"Another cushion would be good," Lena put one behind Stef's back and looked at her woman.

"Good?"

"Yeah," Lena rubbed her wife's shoulder. Letting Stef relax. "What you bought me?" Lena asked.

"Chicken Salad." Stef grinned. Lena smiled. Her fingers playing with some lose strands of Stef's hair which was in a messy bun on her head. Stef ran her hand along her chest. The shirt she had on today showed that the he chest was now flat. She'd done her shirt up higher than normal. She was hiding the special bra that was helping her heal. Lena opened the brown bag passing them both their food.

"What did I do to earn this treat?" Lena asked smiling at Stef.

"You left your lunch on the table. I just thought I'd come and see you."

"How are you feeling babe?"

"I'm okay," Stef smiled. They eat for a few moments. Last night they'd had an honest conversation in bed. It had been so open and honest. Stef had made Lena touch where she could feel. There was a knock on the door. They both looked up as the door opened and Monte walked in.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you had company," Monte said. Lena still had one hand playing with her wife's hair her other holding the fork she was eating with. Monte took in Stef's appearance. She knew she'd had surgery. She didn't know what for. She looked over her. It was then she noticed that Stef's breasts had gone. She cocked her eyebrow.

"What can I do for you?" Lena said, she put her fork down but didn't move her hand from the back of Stef's neck.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the senior year projects."

"Can we do that later I'm just having lunch." Lena said. Stef noticed how off hand they both were with each other.

"I just need a list of what everyone is doing?" Monte said, looking at the couple who a few months ago weren't this close. Lena put her salad down and moved away. Stef watched her wife. Monte looked at Stef.

"I…erm…hope your well."

"As well as to be expected." Stef said. Her tone saying, she didn't want to speak or be near this woman.

"Lena said you had surgery." Monte said.

"Yes, about two weeks ago," Stef's hand went to her chest. The mix of numbness and pain wasn't helping. Monte watched her. Stef rubbed her chest. Monte watched her closely. Lena looked at her boss.

"Nothing major I hope." She said. Stef looked at Lena, who raised an eyebrow. Lena picked up the file and gave it to Monte before sitting back down next to Stef. Stef's hand going to her wife's leg. Without thinking. Monte looked at them, as Lena's fingers entwined with Stef's.

"I'll leave you to eat lunch." Monte left. Stef noticed the way she ran her fingers through her hair and the way swung her hips as if she was trying to get someone's attention. Stef watched her go.

"You didn't tell her?" Stef said slowly. Looking at their locked fingers.

"I just told her you needed surgery." Lena said slowly. "She doesn't need to know,"

"She noticed." Stef didn't look up.

"Noticed?"

"My…chest." Stef was okay around the house. With her family but she was finding it harder out and about.

"So, you had that surgery to save your life. You're so strong honey. I love you." Stef smiled. She always loved those words. They still, after all this time made her feel warm inside.

"I love you too babe,"

"Right lunch," Lena said picking their salads up, and passing Stef hers. She smiled. They enjoyed lunch together. Stef kissed her wife goodbye and left. Lena went back to her desk and finished reading the report she was reading when Stef arrived. The door to her office open.

"Has Stef gone?" Monte asked, from Lena's doorway.

"Yeah, she needs to rest." Lena said, sitting back in her chair looking at Monte.

"She looks healthy for someone who has just had surgery." Lena wanted to laugh

"You think? She's in pain twenty-four seven, she gets tried quickly and can't lift anything but yeah she's doing fine."

"There is no need for the sarcasm." Monte said. Lena wasn't going to say sorry. It was how she felt. "You both…"

"What?" Lena said.

"Look closer."

"Cancer does that." Lena said without thinking. She hadn't wanted that to come out. She watched as Monte's face dropped.

"She has cancer?"

"No," Lena said. "Sort off."

"How can you sort of have cancer?" Monte said. Folding her arms. Lena took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Care to explain."

"As I've stated we are not friends."

"I know; I'm just worried about you Lena." Monte said. Lena just shook her head. She didn't want this conversation any more. She wanted to get on with her work and go home and be with her wife and kids.

"I'm fine, please. I've got a lot to do."

"Okay," Monte left giving up on the conversation. Lena reached for her cell. She was going to text her wife when she saw a message from her which simply read 'love you' Lena smiled and text back 'I love you too.' She took a deep breath and carried on with her day.


	330. Apology

Apology

_Hey all this one is just a random one off from last nights episode. 03.16._

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Thank you for reading._

_Please keep your requests/reviews coming. _

Stef pulled the car into the driveway and looked at Jesus. He was watching her. He had barely spoken since they'd come out of the class.

"I'm sorry," Stef said slowly.

"What for?" Jesus asked,

"Being angry, telling you your birth father wants nothing to do with you, saying life's a bitch and for saying I'd kick your ass." Stef said looking at her son.

"I'm sorry too Mom. I don't know why I wanted to see him. Nick asked about my dad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay to want to know where you come from Jesus. But you need to talk to me and Mama. Gabe can't be around you. I'm sorry for that."

"I know Mom, I need to stay away from him,"

"You do son, you know Mama and I love you,"

"I do. I love you both too." Stef reached over and kissed her son.

"I love you." they hugged. "Go and get ready for bed. I've gotta go and gavel to your Mama."

"You in trouble?" Jesus smiled. Stef laughed.

"I might be"

"Mama's worse than you, you know?"

"In what way?" Stef asked,

"She's so calm whereas you explode. You know when you've done something seriously wrong when Mama yells." Jesus explained.

"I must always be in the wrong," Stef muttered making Jesus smile.

"I'm sorry to Mom, I shouldn't have got drunk and I shouldn't keep trying to see Gabe. I don't know." He shock is head. Stef took in her son, she hugged him again before getting out of the car.

"I forgive you, just please make better choices, okay?"

"Sure you better grovel to Mama."

"I suppose I better had. Put my money where my mouth is and use my EQ to get Mama back on my side." Jesus looked at his mother.

"Make a good choice Mom." Jesus grinned before going inside. "I love you."

"Love you too," They went into the house and it was quiet. Stef checked the kitchen and living room and saw that her wife must be upstairs. She looked at Jesus who was eyeing up the PlayStation. "Play for a little while baby then bed okay."

"Yes Mom." He smiled Stef went upstairs. She checked on all the kids before walking into their bedroom. She closed the door softly and looked at her wife, who was sat in bed. Her knees up reading her kindle.

"Hi," Stef said slowly taking her blazer off. Even three weeks after her surgery she was still in pain when she did certain things. Lena looked up.

"Hi, how did it go?"

"It was okay. Jesus and I talked too."

"And?" Lena said watching her wife. She could see she as in pain as Stef unbuttoned her dress shirt and then removed it

"I told him I love him, that we love him and he needs to make better choices. I think the class hit him,"

"Good, you seem calmer." Lena said closing her Kindle case.

"I am." Stef finally got her top over her head and she took a deep breath before removing her pads. She felt safer here. She sat on the end of the bed. Sitting sideways she didn't have her back to Lena. "I'm sorry." She said slowly. Just sitting in her medical bra and her jeans. She pushed her hair out of her face. Lena moved. Kneeling beside her wife.

"You've been so hard on him. I know you're frustrated."

"I hate it Lena." Stef said "I hate that I'm riding a desk. I hate that I look down and my chest is flat. I hate that I had cancer. I'm so angry with it." She whispered. Lena caught every word. In recent weeks she'd seen such change in her wife. Most of them positive. Stef was finally starting to be more open. She'd taken their no more half truths conversation to heart. Lena wrapped her arms around Stef. She didn't want to put pressure on her because she knew her chest hurt.

"You can be angry, you can. But you need to express it better."

"I said sorry to Jesus."

"Good. You needed to do that."

"I did." Stef reached up and touched her wife's hand. She winched in pain and Lena moved. Lena took in her wife. She looked so sad. "I also needed you to yell at me."

"I was just giving you some tough love."

"I know, my love." Lena moved parting her legs. She tapped the space interacting for Stef to sit between them. Slowly and with a bit of discomfort Stef moved, sitting between her knees. Lena rubbed her wife's shoulders. Gently. Stef seemed to relax back.

"I wish you'd find another out let for your anger. Yelling at the kids or even me isn't going to help I know why you are doing it," Lena said softly

"What am I doing?" Stef asked. Wondering if her wife really knew.

"You're closing yourself off babe. You can see it. Your anger shows me that." Stef would have tensed if it was for Lena's magic fingers making her relax.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to talk to me?" Lena asked. Moving her wife's blonde hair. Stef's hand was on Lena's leg now. Just enjoying being in her wife's arms. She felt safe. Lena didn't know that she made Stef feel safe.

"I'm so angry. I lost my breasts. I have this stupid thought."

"What?" Lena whispered. Her lips close to Stef's ear.

"I keep thinking why did this happen to me. To us. We've had so much, crap. I know you hate that word but seriously babe, in one year too much has happened and this just feels like another blow. I'm in pain. I can't even put a jumper or t-shirt on without a little help. I look down and for the first time since I was a kid I can see my feet without my breasts in the way. Even with the pads in. I fear…" She stopped. Lena ran her hands down Stef's arms and linked their fingers together

"What?"

"That you won't want me, I know you said you'd love me forever. But it creeps in. I'm not perfect. My body is scared."

"I only want you." Lena whispered. "I love you. you're never going to lose me."

"Monte…"

"Is a complete bitch." Stef raised an eyebrow it was so unlike her wife.

"What's going on?

"She's making my life hell. From Sally to Brandon."

"Sally's the garden girl right?" Stef said showing that she does listen.

"Yes." Lena smiled. Kissing her wife's neck.

"Do you know what I want?"

"No, but I would like you to tell me."

"I want a bath." Stef admitted. She wasn't allowed one at the moment because her scars were still healing.

"As soon as your scars are healed I'm going to take you and we are going to have a bath together."

"Just you and me."

"How about you, me and a large bottle of red and a pizza?"

"That sounds perfect." Stef said. Stef moved.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to wash up and get my PJs on."

"Please just stay here for five more minutes." Lena asked. Stef rested her head back against Lena's shoulder.

"okay," Stef said, resting back. "You're making everything better."

"I try." Lena smiled. Holding her. Just enjoying the fact that she still had this woman. Things could have turned out so differently.


	331. Lena's Emotions

Lena's emotions.

_Hello all,_

_This is rather random one off. Its sort of a request but I don't think it's what the person wanted me to write. _

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Please keep your requests coming. I really enjoy writing them_

_Thank you so much for reading._

Sometimes it's the simple acts in life that ensure we feel safe and loved. I saw how scared she was. In that moment as I held onto her hand and watched her count down. My love, my tough love was going into the biggest surgery of her life. I would have thought her bullet wound from almost a year ago would have been our biggest moment but it wasn't. I can still remember the look of total pain on her face when she told me she had the gene that meant that the only thing she could do was have her breasts removed. That look kills me. I've seen it too much lately. I just want her to be her. I love her for who she is. I mean she has changed. She's not the woman I shook hands with 11 years ago in the yard at Anchor Beach. She has grown into an amazing woman, she's bloomed. She's let go of so much. From the moment she said out loud she was gay. It's taken a lot and there is still a long way to go but I can tell you this. I love this woman. Flaws and all. She makes me be a better person. She's my rock. My strength, my heart, my home.

I am waiting. Waiting in a light coloured waiting room for news of her operation. Sharon is here too. We've fought so much over this. From the moment Stef was told she had cancer we started I could see the strain on my wife's face every time we talked. I never meant that to happen. I just wanted what was best for her. What would be right for her. What was happening now was saving her life. A life I need to carry on sharing. We've been through a lot. In the last year alone the list is endless. But you know what I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's given me my family. Our family. Our kids. She's such a strong woman. Her passion and anger on the same level just at opposite ends of the scale. She is a strong passionate woman. With the temper of a bull. She can go from 0 to angry in less than 5 seconds. But she's also gentle and loving. This morning before we came here. We lay in bed together. Just holding each other. I felt so perfect. We then showered together. Something we don't do often. We went about our usual morning routine. Then we came here and right now she's knocked out and all I can do is wait.

She did brilliantly. The doctor came to get me. Sharon may have power of attorney but I'm down as her next of kin. So now I'm sat beside her. Holding her hand, watching her sleep. Her chest well bandaged and looks so flat. I look at her pale face, her blonde hair scraped back. I kiss her forehead. This reminds me of just after she was shot and they had to operate. She had scared the hell out of me that day. I told her never to scare me like that again. She did but this time it wasn't her fault. She's always been so strong and there. Now she looks small.

I kiss her forehead. Letting her know I'm here. I'm always here. The conversation we had a couple of days ago floods back to me. She'd said she was ugly. That I'd fall in love with Monte because she wasn't enough for me. She wasn't just scared she was insecure and I had helped that. I had been the one had helped that happen. Not telling her about the kiss, then telling her that some women found sex and being intermit after the surgery. I had been worried. I'd voiced my concern when I thought she was doing something that she didn't need to do. When I thought we could just remove the lump and she would be fine. To find out she had the gene and that her chances went from if to when I knew what she had to do. I can't lose her. We can't lose her. She helps me be the foundations to this crazy family.

I never thought I'd fall in love the way I fell in love with Stefanie Marie. I tell you. I fought not to love her. I was in a relationship then that first kiss happened and I walked away from my ex. I had too. We've seen her a couple of times. She's still bouncing from relationship to relationship but I found my ship in the night, the other half to my coin and all the other corny things people say about their soulmate. That's what Stef is. When I meet her. When I showed her around the school I never thought she'd end up the woman I wake up next every day. I couldn't see myself with a cop. I still hate the fact she carries a gun and that when she's at home it's in a safe in our closet but I know why. She followed her father in the force. She wanted to make him proud and I know deep down he was. He just found it hard dealing with her homosexuality. I was lucky my Mom and dad didn't care. They loved me no matter what.

I remember our first kiss. We'd been out for dinner. Just as friends. We'd been laughing as Stef had driven me home. She'd walked me to my door. We'd looked at each other and that's when she leant in and I felt those amazing soft lips on mine for the first time. I was surprised. I remember Stef telling the story to Monte and Jenna in our back yard. I got butterflies that day. I still get them. When I hear her voice when she comes through the door after work. I remember our first night together. The first time she came in my arms. The first time she made me cum. I remember our first bath together. With Stef it had all been different. I lost friends to keep Stef. I know people didn't think we would last. One of my friends had said she gave us six months. How wrong she was. I mean here we are 11 years later. Still loving each other.

Yeah sure we have our problems. We've had disconnection which lead us right into a therapy office. But I still have her. I still get to wake up with her. I still get to kiss and hold her. I'm still raising five children with her. I can still sit beside her in the living room. I can still hold her hand when we are watching a movie. The little things. Those little things keep our marriage together. They made us strong together. I love feeling her fingers on me. Just the other day when she was filling the coffee maker I had to wrap my arms around her put my head on her shoulder and breath in her smell. Our marriage isn't perfect. No marriage is. Our marriage is what we make of it. I know from today I'm going to make more of it.

I look at her. She's beginning to wake. Her eyes are flickering. She will be in pain, I know that. The nurses and doctors have told us what to expect and I've taken in as much as I could as well as doing what seems like an endless amount of research. All I want right now is for her to open those hazel eyes. Those amazing hazel eyes that look right into my soul. She does. She slowly opens them and I see that soft smile. That I think only I and he children see. She turns her head and I feel her fingers grip my hand harder. Locking our fingers together. In a hoarse voice she says that words that always melt me.

"I love you," I Kiss her head after she spoke and then I look into her eyes. Both of us smiling softly.

"I love you too my love." I say, knowing that no matter what I do, I love her.


	332. As One

As One.

_Hello all, _

_This is a completely random one off_

_ I hope you enjoy it_

_This chapter does content sexual content._

_Please review/request. _

_Thank you as always for reading._

Stef walked into the lesbian bar, she looked around trying to spot her wife. she noticed at once the looks she was getting. It had been two weeks since she had her hair cut short. Tonight she was wearing tight jeans and one of her many shirts, tonight it was a black and red checked one. She noticed that women were looking at her. Like seriously checking her out. She had put her pads in as she was yet to have her second surgery. She spotted her wife at the bar. She smiled. Tonight they were out for one of Lena's old friends, Kim's birthday's they had been friends before Stef had meet Lena and was once going out with a woman called Hope. Hope was now stood talking to Lena. Sometimes Stef didn't under lesbians and why they had to try and be friends after a split. Luckily she had never been through it so didn't have any idea how it worked. She walked over to her wife. They hadn't really told people outside of the family about Stef's cancer. It had been a family matter as far as they were both concerned. Tonight was the first time they had been out with their friends as a couple in months. Stef walked over to her wife. who was sitting on a stool as Hope stood beside her drinking beer out of the bottle. Stef smiled noticed Lena had her hand on the stem of a wine glass filled with red wine. Stef gently rested her hand on, her wife's shoulder and Lena looked up at once and as soon as their eyes meet she smiled. Stef, without even thinking about where they were leant in and kissed her woman's soft lips.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey honey, how was work?"

"Good, glad to be here now." Stef smiled before looking up at Hope. "Hey Hope long time no see." Hope had always had a thing for Lena. Stef had always got that feeling but knew that Hope wouldn't act on it. Hope had long brown hair that was pulled back. She was wearing jean and a shirt but couldn't quite pull it off like Stef could

"Hey Stef, you look different." Hope said, not really knowing what to say.

"Good or bad different?" Stef asked as Lena slipped her free arm around her and started playing with her belt loop. The bar tender came over noticing that someone had joined Hope and Lena.

"Can I get you anything?"

"As my wife is drinking, I'll take an OJ please." Stef said smiling at the young lad behind the bar.

"We could get a cab home?" Lena said looking at Stef. "If you want to have a drink?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah babe, I'm sure." Lena smiled. She wanted Stef to enjoy herself this was their first outing out in a long time. With no kids to worry about.

"Change that then I'll have a red wine please," Stef smiled.

"Coming right up." Stef's hand was now playing with her wife's hair. Which was up on top of her head.

"A good different to answer your question." Hope said.

"Are you with anyone?" Stef asked looking around.

"Nah, since breaking up with Kim, I've played the field a bit, you know. Let my hair down. Got laid. Just had fun," Stef smiled the woman was the same age as Lena and was nearly forty. It was a bit late to play the field. "Out of all of us it's only really you guys that are still together." Hope said slowly. "even Jenna and Kelly split." Jenna's name made Stef tense. They hadn't spoken since the Monte incident and she really didn't want to see her at the moment. She still hated that she had found out what had happened from their friend. Lena looked up at her wife. she rubbed her hip and Stef looked at her and smiled. She had totally forgiven Lena. Lena had been her rock in recent weeks. They had found themselves falling in love with each other all over again.

"Some relationships are worth fighting for." Stef said as her glass of wine was put down and Lena paid for it without Stef even offering. "Thanks Love"

"Anytime,"

"So what made you go for the rad new hair." Stef smiled at Hope's words. she looked at Lena who nodded as if to say if you want to say you can.

"I had to have a double mastectomy. After I was told I had stage zero breast cancer. Err. I decided that it was time to not care what other people thought I looked like and start looking like I want to look like. So I cut my hair." Hope looked at her old friend's wife.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said, watching Lena still holding onto her wife. she could now understand why they were so touchy with each other. They had always been like this really but she hadn't really seen them this close, since they were in the honeymoon period.

"Thanks, I'm recovering,"

"You look great." Hope said.

"Hey you chatting up my woman?" Lena said, Stef smiled. She loved when Lena was like this.

"No," Hope said slowly. "She's not my type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena said.

"Well she's a little too, erm…"

"Butch?" Stef said.

"Yeah, I like my women soft and sexy."

"Like Kim and Lena you mean," Stef said laughing.

"Yeah," Hope smiled. "But as I'm sure Lena told you Kim and I didn't have sex for six years so I'm not sure If she's soft or sexy anymore."

"She's dating a lawyer isn't she?" Lena said slowly

"Yeah, they seem happy that's all that matters," Hope had a faraway look in her eye. Stef looked up and away taking in the room, she knew so many of the women here tonight. She'd meet nearly all of them through Lena. Lena stood as Hope excused herself as she had spotted a woman alone and had decided to try her luck.

"You look hot you know that Mrs Adams Foster," Lena said to Stef, who smiled, taking in her wife in a colourful sleeveless top, a tight denim skirt with her knee high brown boots. Lena as always looked stunning.

"So do you love," Stef said, as Lena took her hand and lead her to the dance floor just as a slow song came out. Lena stepped into Stef's arms. Their bodies completely connected. Their foreheads rested together as they slowly dance to the song. Stef's fingers running up and down her wife's strong arms. Lena had always been a runner and had the body to prove it. she kept in shape because she wanted too, whereas Stef did it because of her job. Lena's fingers were back in her wife's hair. Since the haircut Lena's fingers had spent more time in her hair than ever before. Stef wished she'd done it years ago. It felt so right.

"I love you," Lena whispered,

"I love you too." Stef took a deep breath and moved her head to her wife's ear. "Your skirt, the way it hugs your perfect ass has made me so wet." She said, Stef had never really done dirty talk or even tried, she'd always used kissing and hands to get sex. But she was finding a new found confidant which was raising from her. She was feeling more comfortable in her own skin.

"This old thing?" Lena said smiling, she was blushing and her voice had gone up a note and Stef knew what she had said had had an effect on her wife.

"Yes, the way it shapes your ass, I wanna put my hand up that skirt Lena, and push your panties aside and slide two fingers deep into you," Stef whispered into her wife's ear. Lena couldn't believe what her wife was doing too her. She gripped Stef's hand dragging her out to the car. Which they found easily. Stef unlocked it.

"Take me home."

"Yes ma'am." They drove home in silence. Both breathing hard. Lena's hand resting on her wife's thigh. Her upper thigh at that. Slowly moving along her jeans. They pulled into the drive way. Lena was out of the car and into the house quicker than Stef had seen her move in a long time. She followed. She knew all the kids were out doing different things. she closed the front door and headed upstairs finding her wife stood waiting for her. Stef closed the bedroom door and Lena was behind her. Stef turned and somehow Lena managed ot move them so that Lena's back was against the door. Both of them fully dressed.

"Tell me what you wanted to do in the club." Lena said, breathing hard. Stef smiled. "Say it Stef please."

"I want to put my hand up that skirt, move your lacy thong, which I know you were wearing by the way to one side," She knew she was wearing it because she had watched her wife get dressed this morning. "and push these two fingers deep inside you and hear you moan my name." Stef wiggled her index and middle finger of her right hand in her wife's face. Lena took Stef's face in her hands and kissed her hard. Stef pushed Lena against the door her hands going down and rolling up Lena's skirt to her wife's upper thighs. Stef's fingers then did what she had said they would do. She pushed Lena's wet thong to one side and pushed her fingers deep inside her. Lena broke from the kiss.

"Oh God Stef," Lena moaned. It felt so good at this angle to have her wife inside her. Stef's fingers went deep into her. The palm of her hand hitting her clit with every pump of Stef's arm. Lena's head rested against the door. her body trembling. Stef watched her. Just took in her wife as thrust into her. It was rare that Lena completely lost it. and now was one of those moments. "Baby, right there, oh god, babe." She moaned as Stef's fingers hit the right spot. Her body was losing control. It felt amazing. Stef wanted to see her wife come. Wanted to enjoying feeling her internal muscles pulling her in. knowing that she had coursed it. Lena shifted her hips it was tight. The skirt didn't give them much movement. Then it happened. "Oh fuck Stef." Lena's body gave over to the real pleasure. Her orgasm was strong. A jet of liquid escaped her push Stef's fingers out. Stef gripped her wife as her body was shaking uncontrollably. It had been a long time since Stef had made her squirt and now her body found it overwhelming. Stef held her close letting her wife come down. it took a couple of minutes and Stef smiled as Lena stood herself up.

"You okay my love."

"I think…that's the strong orgasm I've had in a long time." Lena was still a little breathless. Stef looked at her jeans. Nearly all of her liquid was on her.

"You wet my jeans."

"Do I look like I care?" Lena smiled.

"Is that you excuse to get me out of my jeans?" Stef asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't but it is now. Get naked. I want you on all four in the middle of the bed."

"Wow demanding much."

"Just do it woman." Stef smiled and moved away stripping out of her clothes. Lena went into their bathroom, going into the lock cabinet in there. She took out the harness and one of their dildo. She stripped and put on the harness and toy. She smiled when she walked back into the room looking at her naked wife in the middle of the bed. Stef's chest was still flat but Lena took in her wife's whole body the beauty of her woman. She walked over behind her. Gently ran her hand down her spine. Slowly without speaking she then trailed kisses down her spin making Stef moan. Lena's hand dipped to make sure Stef was wet. She was. Very wet. Lena knelt behind her. And very gently pushed the toy in Stef making her moan. Stef couldn't hold herself up. She lay herself down, opening her legs to make sure Lena had access. Lena pushed the toy all the way in. she lay herself down over Stef's body, she kissed Stef's shoulder. Stef turned her head and Lena saw her wife's face as she slowly moved her hips. "Are you okay?" Lena asked. Being gently as she knew in this position it was tight.

"Perfect. It feels so tight and good. Don't stop love, please."

"I won't." Lena moaned as she slowly pumped her hips. Their bodies moving together. Lena kissing her wife's shoulder. Her newly exposed back of her neck. Stef moaned when Lena's lips found a spot on her neck she didn't even know made her horny. Lena's lips lingered there. Lena listening to her wife's moans. She could tell from Stef's breathing and the shaking of her legs that she was close.

"Come for me Stef, please." Lena begged and then it happened. Stef moaned out her wife's name as her body got over taken by pleasure. It felt perfect. They felt so close. Lena reminded inside her woman. Hugging her from behind. Holding her kissing her shoulder. Stef was left speechless. Her body humming. This was what love making was all about, this all felt so new and yet so familiar. Lena pulled out of her. Breaking that contact. She removed the harness. Putting it to one side. Getting into bed she pulled Stef under the sheets and too her. Without either saying a words they drifted into a relaxed sleep, completely wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
